


My half-sister forced my step-brother to **** me

by Namgangs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domme Hela, F/M, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M, POV Hela, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Multiple, POV Thor (Marvel), Thai fic
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 355,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: Official name: Our Queen, Her Favorite, His Loverโลกิไม่รู้จะช่วยพี่ชายจากเงื้อมมือของพี่สาวเช่นไร นอกจากทำสิ่งที่เขาถนัดที่สุด ทรยศหักหลัง30 days challenge fic! จากทวิต ที่มันเกิน 30 วัน..https://twitter.com/88infinite88/status/931495434572271618





	1. Loki I - Broken Hammer

1\. Loki I - Broken Hammer 

ค้อนโยเนียร์แตกเป็นเศษซากดุจค้อนของเล่น หาใช่อาวุธของเทพเจ้า 

โลกิอึ้งเช่นเดียวกับที่ธอร์ตื่นตระงัน ลมหายใจของสองพี่น้องต่างหยุด เมื่อเห็นพลังอานุภาพของพี่สาวที่พ่อเก็บไว้เป็นความลับ

นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่มีไว้เพื่อพิชิตหรือชนะ พลังอำนาจของเฮร่ามีไว้ให้เพื่อสยบนอบนบ 

หากกระนั้นธอร์ดื้อดึง ไม่ขลาดทว่าเขลา เมื่อหวาดหวั่น สัญชาตญาณกลับบอกให้ห้าวหาญ แม้ค้อนจะถูกทำลาย แต่ไฟที่สุมในอกลุกไหม้ด้วยการตายของบิดา ไม่อาจดับได้ด้วยเรื่องไม่คาดฝัน 

"ธอร์.." โลกิกระซิบหวาดหวั่นเมื่อธอร์ย่างเท้าหาราชินีแห่งความตาย ขาแข็งด้วยความกลัว ไม่อาจก้าวรั้งธอร์ไว้ทันท่วงที ทำได้เพียงห้ามปรามเสียงเบา "..อย่า"

หากผู้เป็นพี่ชายไม่สดับรับฟังคำเตือน อยู่ในห้วงภวังค์ที่รู้แต่ว่าบิดาตนฝากฝังให้กำจัดภัยร้ายตรงหน้า ต้องปกป้องแอสการ์ดจากเถ้าถ่านในนิมิต 

ธอร์เข้าโรมรันใส่ราชินีแห่งความตายด้วยสองมือเปล่า ปัดป่ายสู้กับคมดาบและหอกที่ไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด ผุดจากอากาศธาตุตามแต่ที่เฮร่าปรารถนา 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเข้าไม่ถึงตัวราชินีแห่งความตาย แต่คมอาวุธมาถึงตัว และไม่ว่าหลบและปัดป่ายได้เท่าใด ในที่สุดก็ต้องพลาดท่า หนึ่งปาดเฉี่ยวแก้มจนได้เลือด และอีกหนึ่งปักเข้าที่ไหล่ซ้าย 

ธอร์คำรามชักปลายหอกจากมัดไหล่ เลือดกระเซ็นสาดกระจายลงบนพื้น 

โลกิปรารถนาจะช่วยพี่ชาย จากใจจริง เขาปรารถนาจะช่วยธอร์ แต่ยิ่งเห็นการต่อสู้ตรงหน้า ก็ยิ่งรู้ซึ้งถึงความแตกต่าง ความสิ้นหวังครอบงำความคิด สัญชาตญาณนกสองหัวอย่างโลกิรู้ดีว่าเมื่อไหร่ที่ควรแปรพัตร เมื่อไหร่ที่ควรทรยศ รู้เมื่อได้เห็นพลังอำนาจที่ไม่อาจมีชัยเหนือ


	2. Thor I - Another betrayal

2\. Thor I - Another betrayal 

 

กริชเล่มเล็กแทงและเสียบจนมิดด้าม บิดซ้ำจากด้านหลัง เร็วและเงียบเชียบ ธอร์ไม่รู้ตัวจนกระทั่งก้าวเท้าและเซไปข้างหน้า

ถ้ามีใครที่ควรรู้จักนิสัยโลกิดีมากที่สุด ก็คือธอร์ แต่ในช่วงเวลาที่ชีวิตพลิกผัน บิดาเพิ่งวายชนน์ต่อหน้าต่อตา น้องชายที่คิดว่าสิ้นแล้วกลับยังมีชีวิตอยู่ พี่สาวที่ไม่เคยรู้ว่ามี โผล่ออกมา ต้องการบัลลังก์และนำความตายมาสู่ชาวแอสการ์ด

ธอร์ไม่ได้ระวังหลัง เพราะเบื้องหน้าคือศัตรูร่วม

ธอร์ควรรู้ดีกว่านั้น

"โลกิ" กระนั้นเสียงที่เอ่ยออกไปก็ยังผิดหวัง ไม่อยากเชื่อ --ไม่อาจเชื่อ ความเจ็บแพร่ไปทั่วมัดกล้ามเนื้อ แต่ยังไม่เท่าใจที่เหมือนจะแตกสลาย

โลกิชักกริชออกจากแผ่นหลังของธอร์ เลือดที่อาบคมเหล็กกล้าไหลย้อมไปถึงมือที่กุมอาวุธจนแดงฉาน 

ร่างของธอร์ทรุดลงคุกเข่า เมื่อพยายามจะลุก กลับถูกมนตราตรึงไว้ให้อยู่กับที่ มนตราสีเขียวเรืองรองที่ไม่อาจเป็นของผู้ใดนอกจากเทพแห่งการโกหก --ทรยศ

"เจ้า.." เฮร่าลดมือที่เรียกอาวุธของตนลง เยื้องย่างแช่มช้า มงกุฎดำทมิฬกลับกลายเป็นเรือนเกศา ดวงตาคมจ้องเชยชมโลกิอย่างพินิจ รอยยิ้มจางเผยบนใบหน้ายะเยือก 

โลกิโยนกริชทิ้ง ก้าวเท้าไปเบื้องหน้าเฮร่า คุกเข่าลง ไม่ต้องรอคำบัญชาจากปากผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นพี่สาว แนะนำตัวนอบน้อมทว่าไม่แสดงความหวาดหวั่น ใบหน้าเชิดขึ้นอย่างมั่นใจ ประดับรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์สาไถย

"ข้าชื่อโลกิ เจ้าชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ด.. โอดินเก็บข้ามาเลี้ยงโดยที่ข้าไม่ยินยอม เขาเป็นพ่อข้าแค่ในนาม ไม่เคยเป็นมากกว่านั้น" 

ธอร์ไม่อาจเชื่อว่าได้ยินโลกิพูดอะไร หลังจากที่บิดาเขา --ของพวกเขาเพิ่งเรียกน้องเป็นลูกไม่ทันขาดคำ และ.. และเพิ่งตายไปพร้อมกับความคิดนั้น 

"โอดินปิดบังข้า เนรเทศข้า คุมขังข้าไม่ต่างจากที่ทำกับท่าน.." โลกิเอ่ยแล้วหยุดคล้ายชั่งใจ แววตาฉายถึงความลังเล ก่อนธอร์จะได้ยินโลกิขานเรียกศัตรูว่า "ท่านพี่" 

และคำนั้นทำให้แววตาเฮร่าเป็นประกายชอบใจ ในขณะที่ใจธอร์เดือดดั่งไฟลาวา ไม่อาจเชื่อหูตัวเอง

 

 


	3. Hela I - Order

3\. Hela I - Order 

"ข้าชอบคำว่าราชินีมากกว่า.. แต่เจ้า.." มือเรียวยาวของเฮล่ายื่นมาเชยคางโลกิที่คุกเข่าอยู่ขึ้น "เจ้าฉลาดพูด" 

"เจ้าเป็นมือขวาข้าได้ เป็นเพชฌฆาตเหมือนที่ข้าเคยเป็นให้โอดิน" เฮล่าเอ่ย กระตุกยิ้มเมื่อเห็นนัยน์ตาเป็นประกายของโลกิ เธออาจจะถูกขังเกือบเหมือนชั่วนิรันดร์ แต่เธอจำแววตาของโอดินยามคิดว่าหลอกเธอสำเร็จได้ดี และไม่ว่าเจ้าเด็กที่ยกตนเป็นน้องเธอ จะเกี่ยวข้องกับโอดินเยี่ยงใด มันพูด กระทำ และแสดงแววตาเหมือนโอดินที่เธอจำความได้ 

"ข้าจะเป็นเกียรติอย่างสูง ถ้าได้รับใช้ท่าน" โลกิเอ่ยป้อยอ เหมือนครั้งหนึ่งที่โอดินป้อยอเธอให้เชื่อว่า เธอจะเป็นลูกคนโปรดคนเดียว เป็นคนที่จะได้นั่งบนบัลลังก์เมื่ออีกฝ่ายสิ้น 

ความจริงที่ได้รู้ว่าเด็กตรงหน้าไม่ได้ยอมสยบดั่งเข่าที่แนบพื้น ไม่ได้ทำให้เกิดโทสะ เธอไม่กลัวเล่ห์กล เพราะไม่มีอะไรเหนือความตาย และมันยิ่งน่าสนุกมากกว่าการฆ่า --การได้เห็นศัตรูแดดิ้นในกับดักที่ตัวเองขุดขึ้นเอง

"โลกิ คนทรยศ! พ่อเจ้าตายเพราะเจ้าไม่พอ เจ้ายังจะพาคนทั้งแอสการ์ดตายไปด้วย! ปล่อยข้า โลกิ!!"

เสียงตะโกนจากน้องร่วมสายโลหิตที่ถูกตรึงด้วยมนตราตวาดกึกก้อง ทั้งสีหน้า น้ำเสียงและแววตาเต็มไปด้วยความเกียจชัง ลุกโชติไปด้วยไฟโทสะ สาดใส่โลกิที่พยายามเย็นยะเยือก

เจ้าเด็กผมทองนี่.. แตกต่างจากโอดิน ไม่ได้เล่นละคร 

หางตาของเฮล่าเห็นเหงื่อที่ไหลจากขมับจรดคางของโลกิ นัยน์ตาสีมรกตที่ผลุบลงมองพื้นอย่างลังเล คิดทวนซ้ำว่าตัดสินใจถูกแล้วหรือไม่ สับสน กังวล และที่มากที่สุดคือความรู้สึกผิด มือที่อาบเลือดสั่นเทา กุมเป็นกำปั้นหมายปกปิดอาการจากสายตาเธอ

เฮล่าเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ดึงมือออกจากคางของข้ารับใช้คนใหม่ เรียกสายตาโลกิให้เงยขึ้นมาสบ

"และงานแรกของเจ้าในฐานะเพชฌฆาตของข้า.." เฮล่าโน้มลง ริมฝีปากแทบแตะกับใบหูของอีกฝ่าย "ฆ่าพี่ชายของเจ้าทิ้งซะ" 

 


	4. Loki II - Misfire

4\. Loki II - Misfire 

_"ฆ่าพี่ชายของเจ้าทิ้งซะ"_

คำบัญชาที่กระซิบข้างหูพร้อมกับลมหายใจเย็นยะเยือกของราชินีแห่งความตายทำให้โลกิตื่นตระหนกเกินกว่าจะคงหน้ากากไว้ได้สมบูรณ์แบบ คิ้วขมวดและริมฝีปากเม้มเข้าหากัน

ไม่ ไม่ นี่ไม่ใช่อย่างที่เขาวางแผนไว้ 

เขาทำทุกอย่างนี่... คุกเข่าให้ยัยบ้าที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ที่พ่อเก็บความลับมาเป็นปีๆ ทรยศและแทงข้างหลังคนเดียวในจักรวาลที่อาจพอนับได้ว่าเป็นมิตร ในขณะที่ทุกคนกำลังหมายหัวให้เขาตาย 

ก็จริงที่ธอร์มองเขาราวอยากฆ่าให้ตายก่อนเฮล่าจะโผล่มา เอ่ยคำเสียดแทงโทษว่าเขาเป็นสาเหตุของเรื่องทุกอย่าง เป็นคนทำให้พ่อตาย แต่นั่นเป็นอารมณ์ชั่ววูบ ธอร์จะหายโกรธและยกโทษให้เขาเหมือนทุกครั้ง เพราะเจ้าพี่บ้าเป็นพวกใจอ่อน ไม่รู้จักจำว่าเขาไม่มีทางเปลี่ยนตัวเองได้ ไขว่คว้าหาน้องชายคนดีในความทรงจำที่ไม่เคยมีตัวตนอยู่ตั้งแต่แรก

แต่อาจเพราะธอร์เป็นแบบนั้น... ทั้งที่เขามีโอกาสหนีเอาตัวรอดไปคนเดียว กลับไปยังแอสการ์ด เตรียมกองทัพประจัญบานถ่วงเวลาเฮล่า ให้ชาวแอสการ์ดรับอารมณ์ของนางไป ส่วนเขาน่ะหรือ? คงจิบค็อกเทลอยู่บนหาดทรายที่ห่างออกไปเป็นร้อยปีแสงสักที่

โลกิกลับเลือกจะช่วยธอร์ ไม่อาจเห็นพี่ชายตายโดยไม่ทำอะไรสักอย่าง รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าที่ทำไปยิ่งรังแต่จะทำให้ธอร์เกลียดมากขึ้น

แต่เขาไม่ได้คาดว่าแผนตัวเองจะย้อนมาฆ่าธอร์อยู่ดี 

"เขามีประโยชน์เป็นๆมากกว่าตาย" โลกิหลุดปากออกไปก่อนที่จะนึกออกว่าควรพูดอะไร เขาจนคำพูดอย่างไม่เคยจน ในหัวพยายามคิดคำอ้างที่สมเหตุสมผล หว่านล้อมราชินีแห่งความตาย

"เช่น?" นิ้วของเฮล่ากรีดกรายลงบนบ่าเขา เหมือนประทับตราความเป็นเจ้าของ ก่อนย่างเท้าผ่านร่างไป ตรงไปยังธอร์

"ข้าจะฆ่าเจ้า!" ธอร์ตะโกนอย่างโง่เขลาใส่เฮร่า 

เจ้าพี่โง่ไม่รู้จักหุบปากตอนที่ควรหุบ บางครั้งโลกิเกลียดพี่ชายจนไม่รู้จะสรรหาคำอะไรมาด่า

โลกิรีบลุกขึ้นยืน และเดินตามไปอย่างเว้นระยะ ไม่อาจทนคุกเข่าเล่นละครว่าซื่อสัตย์ ในเมื่อเฮล่าอาจเปลี่ยนใจฆ่าธอร์เสียเอง ยิ่งปากธอร์เป็นอย่างที่เห็น ..เขาต้องพูดอะไรสักอย่าง หาเหตุผลที่ฟังดูเข้าท่า คิดสิ คิด โลกิ!

"แอสการ์ด!" โลกิรีบพูดจนเกือบเป็นการตะโกน ก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นกระแฮ่ม ลดเสียงลง พรายยิ้มสู้ เมื่อเฮล่าหันมา "ข้าหมายถึง ข้ารู้ว่ามันน่าโมโห แต่โอดินไม่เคยพูดถึงท่าน ไม่มีใครได้ยินเรื่องท่านมาก่อน ท่านคงเข้าใจว่าแอสการ์ดไม่ยอมเรียกท่านเป็นราชินีง่ายๆแน่ ถ้าฆ่าธอร์พวกเขาจะก่อกบฎ แต่ถ้าท่านเก็บเขาเป็นตัวประกัน... เอาเป็นว่าชาวแอสการ์ดปลื้มและเทิดทูนธอร์ ท่านจะได้ทุกอย่างที่ต้องการตราบที่เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่" 

 


	5. Thor II - Not that easy

5\. Thor II - Not that easy

ธอร์ได้โอกาสสบตาน้อง พลันเห็นสีหน้าอีกฝ่าย โทสะที่โดนหักหลังกลับกลายเป็นความตระหนักว่าโลกิไม่ได้หักหลังเขา... ไม่ซะทีเดียว

แค่กระล่อนปลิ้นปล้อนคิดว่าวิธีขี้ขลาดของตัวเองฉลาดนักหนาเช่นเคย

_เชื่อใจข้า_ แววตาของโลกิอ้อนวอนเขาอย่างนั้น _เชื่อใจข้าอีกสักครั้ง.. อีกแค่ครั้งเดียว_

ธอร์จึงหุบปากเงียบ แม้ใจยังรุ่มร้อน ยังโกรธน้องแทบทุกเรื่องที่ควรโกรธ แต่เมื่อวิธีของเขาเอาชนะเฮล่าไม่ได้ บางทีวิธีของโลกิอาจจะคู่ควรแก่การลอง 

อย่างไรก็ตาม ธอร์ไม่ชอบมือของพี่สาวร่วมบิดาที่ยื่นมาลูบแก้มเขา จับและบีบราวพินิจพ่อพันธุ์ม้า สายตานางก็เช่นกัน เหมือนกับกำลังเหลือบมองฝูงมดที่หมายจะขยี้ให้แหลกติดเท้า มันทำเลือดในร่างไม่อาจตัดสินใจได้ว่าควรร้อนดั่งลาวาหรือเย็นดุจน้ำแข็ง

"ข้าจะได้ทุกอย่างที่ต้องการหากเก็บเขาไว้งั้นรึ?" เฮล่าถามทวนสิ่งที่โลกิบอก ขณะจ้องตาธอร์ไม่วาง กระตุกยิ้มเมื่อเขาสู้สายตาไม่หลบ ก่อนนางจะโคลงศีรษะ เหลียวคอมองกลับไปยังโลกิ 

"หรือเจ้าแค่ไม่อยากให้พี่ชายเจ้าตายกันแน่?" น้ำเสียงหวานละไมเคลือบไปด้วยยาพิษ ถามอย่างเชื่องช้าเสียดสี

ธอร์ว่าแล้วว่ามันไม่มีทางง่ายอย่างที่น้องคิด 

"ข้าแค่.." ไอ้น้องโง่พยายามจะแก้ตัว แต่เฮล่ากำมือชูขึ้น ขัดให้หุบปากเสียก่อน

"โอ้ อย่าคิดว่าข้าไม่รู้" เฮล่ากลั้วหัวเราะอย่างเสแสร้ง นัยน์ตาระริกจ้องมองโลกิที่ไม่อาจปิดบังความหวาดหวั่น เมื่อเฮล่าขยับตัวคล้ายจะก้าวเข้าหา เท้าของน้องก้าวถอยหลังโดยสัญชาตญาณ นางหยุดมองอากัปกิริยานั่น หัวจรดเท้าของโลกิ ก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นแล้วเผยยิ้มเย็นชืดไม่อาจเดาอารมณ์ "แต่ข้าชอบเจ้า เห็นเจ้าแล้วทำให้ข้าคิดถึง โอดินนัก... และถ้าเจ้าคุกเข่า คลานเหมือนกับหมา เข้ามาเลียรองเท้าข้า บางทีข้าอาจจะไว้ชีวิต... เธิร์น? ธิลล์? เธียล?"

"ธอร์" ธอร์บอกเสียงห้วนรำคาญ ไม่รอให้น้องที่หน้าเสียตอบ 

"ข้าไม่จำเป็นต้องจำชื่อของคนที่กำลังจะตายหรือไม่จริง?" เฮล่าเอ่ยถามทั้งเขาและน้องชาย เสี้ยวหน้าของเฮล่าที่ธอร์ได้เห็น คลี่ยิ้มที่ชวนให้นึกถึงความตาย

ธอร์มองน้อง และใจพร้อมที่จะตายหากโลกิหนีรอด

 


	6. Hela II - Amazement

6\. Hela II

เจ้าเด็กผมดำตัวซีดนี่เหมือนโอดินไม่มีผิด เฮล่าเห็นสิ่งที่โลกิกำลังคิดอย่างกับเปิดหนังสือเล่มที่เคยอ่าน รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะหนี เมื่อแผนถูกเปิดโปง ไม่ได้ผล ก็พร้อมเสียสละชีวิตคนอื่นเพื่อให้ตัวเองหนีรอด ไม่สนว่าใครข้างหลังจะรับกรรม หากไม่ใช่ตัวเอง

 

แต่กลับต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อโลกิเลียริมฝีปากตัวเองอย่างประหม่า ก่อนหย่อนตัวคุกเข่าลงอีกครั้ง แม้กระทั่งพี่ชายของมันก็เบิกตากว้าง

"อย่าเพิ่งฆ่าเขา" โลกิเอ่ย ก่อนใบหน้าเจ้าสำอางจะม่นคิ้วลงแล้วเปลี่ยนคำพูด เข้าใจสถานะตัวเอง "อย่าเพิ่งฆ่า ** _เรา_**.. ธอร์เป็นว่าที่ราชา แต่ข้าเป็นวีรบุรุษ" 

มือสีซีดทาบอกที่ยืดขึ้นทั้งคุกเข่า เคลือบไปด้วยความมั่นใจจอมปลอม ขณะที่พี่หัวทองของมันหายใจขึ้นจมูกเยาะเมื่อได้ยินคำว่าวีรบุรุษหลุดออกจากปากน้องชาย เฮล่าถูกเนรเทศและคุมขังในแดนดินอันไกลโพ้น เธอไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับแอสการ์ด สิ่งหนึ่งที่รู้ โลกิไม่ใช่ชาวแอสการ์ด ไม่ว่าจะฉาบร่างด้วยมนตราอะไร เธอรู้ว่าคนที่ตีตนเป็นน้องคือยักษ์น้ำแข็ง คนละสายเลือด คนละเผ่าพันธุ์ แต่กลับเหมือนโอดินมากกว่าเจ้าเด็กที่อ้างตนเป็นเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขแท้ๆ และคนเช่นโอดินไม่มีวันยอมให้ใครขึ้นเป็นราชาเหนือตน

 

_ความสัมพันธ์ของสองพี่น้องคงไม่ใช่อะไรที่เรียกว่าราบรื่น_

 

ทั้งที่เป็นเช่นนั้นสายใยที่ไม่อยากเห็นอีกฝ่ายต้องตายต่อหน้าต่อตาของทั้งคู่ มันทำเอาเฮล่าคลื่นเหียน อยากบดขยี้ทีละนิด ค่อยๆเห็นมันพังทลายด้วยน้ำมือตัวเอง

"ข้าพูดอะไร ชาวแอสการ์ดจะฟัง ให้ข้าเป็นเพชฌฆาตของท่าน" โลกิบอก "ท่านต้องการข้า" 

"ต้องการ.. เป็นคำที่เกินจริงไปหน่อยว่ามั้ย?" เฮล่าเสียดสีกลับเสียงเย็น "ถ้าใครไม่ฟังข้า ข้าก็แค่ฆ่าทิ้งจนกว่าจะเหลือแต่คนที่ยอมเท่านั้น"

"ข้าจะทำทุกอย่างตามแต่ที่ท่านต้องการ" โลกิรีบพูดลิ้นระรัว เร็วเกินไป นิ่งไม่พอเมื่อสูญเสียอำนาจต่อรอง 

 

"และข้าบอกว่าต้องการให้เจ้าคลานมาหาข้า" เฮล่าย้ำเสียงเหี้ยมเกรียม ปล่อยมือจากใบหน้าของธอร์ หันร่างมาเผชิญหน้ากับโลกิอย่างเต็มตัว รอยยิ้มยังประดับบนหน้าพร้อมกับคิ้วที่เลิกสูงอย่างล้อเลียน "--เอาปากและลิ้นของเจ้าแตะลงบนรองเท้าของข้า แต่เจ้าก็ยังไม่ทำ... ข้าบอกให้เจ้าฆ่าพี่ชาย เจ้าก็ยังไม่ทำ" 

เฮล่าหรี่ตามองโลกิที่คุกเข่านิ่ง เอ่ยเสียงเย็นยะเยือก

"ข้าอยากรู้นักว่าเจ้าจะทำอะไรอย่างปากพูดบ้าง?" 

 


	7. Loki III - Cowardly

7\. Loki III

โลกิรู้ตัวว่าเขาขี้ขลาด แบบที่หลายคนตราหน้าว่าไร้ซึ่งเกียรติและศักด์ศรี ซึ่งคำว่าไร้เกียรติก็อาจจะจริง เขาไม่เถียง แต่ศักดิ์ศรี... หากมีอะไรที่เขารักรองจากชีวิต ก็คือศักดิ์ศรีในแบบของตัวเอง

คุกเข่าเมื่อไม่อาจสู้นั้นอีกเรื่อง ประจบประแจง เจ้าเล่ห์เพทุบาย มันเป็นคุณสมบัติเอาตัวรอดที่เขาภาคภูมิใจ แต่... ให้หมอบคลานเลียรองเท้าผู้หญิงโสโครก

นั่นคือสิ่งที่โลกิไม่อาจคิดได้ว่าเป็นการกระทำที่มีศักดิ์ศรี ต่อให้ไร้ทางเลือกแค่ไหนก็ตาม

เมื่อมองธอร์ ธอร์ทำปากขยับบอกไร้เสียง 'หนีไป เตือนแอสการ์ดซะ' และเมื่อมองเฮล่า เฮล่าไม่แคร์ว่าเขาจะเลือกอะไร จะอย่างไหนก็จรรโลงนางไม่ต่างกัน จะเป็นหนูสกปรกในนางล่า หรือจะเป็นเชลยให้ย่ำยี

ธอร์สำคัญขนาดไหน โลกิถามตัวเอง แน่ละพี่เขาสำคัญ สายใยบางอย่างไม่อาจตัดขาดได้ ความผูกพันธ์อาจจะมากกว่าที่เขาแสดงออกไป แต่มากขนาด... ขนาดไหนกัน? เขายังคิดว่ารักความปลอดภัยของตัวเองมากกว่าธอร์ แต่เข่ากลับคุกลงเปื้อนดินเองอีกครั้ง ทั้งที่มีโอกาสหนี 

บางทีเขาอาจจะรักพี่ชายมากที่เขาเฝ้าหลอกตัวเองว่า 'เปล่า'

หรือบางทีเขาแค่อยากพิสูจน์ว่าเขาหลอกได้แม้กระทั่งเฮล่าที่โอดินกลัวเกรง สามารถเอาตัวเองและพี่ออกจากสถานการณ์ที่ตัวเองนำพามา

"หรือบางทีข้าควรจะฆ่าเจ้าทั้งคู่ให้มันจบๆไปซะ เพราะเจ้าทั้งคู่ไม่มีความหมายอะไรกับข้าทั้งนั้น" เฮล่าเดินเยื้องย่างกลับมา ดาบปรากฎขึ้นในมือซ้าย คมดาบลากกับพื้นดินเสียงครืด ครืด ทุกก้าวที่ใกล้เข้ามา คลี่ยิ้มบางเอ่ยคำเสียดสีเย้ยหยัน "น้องชาย" 

น้ำเสียงชัดแจ้งว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่คิดนับญาติจริง และทุกอย่างที่เขาพูดหันกลับมาเล่นงานตัวเอง 

"ถ้าข้าทำทุกอย่าง.." โลกิได้ยินเสียงตัวเองกัดฟันพูด ให้ตายเหอะ เขาเกลียดความรู้สึกนี้ ให้คุยกับเจ้าหนี้ที่ยังติดค้างกันอย่างธานอสยังดีซะกว่า "สัญญาจะไว้ชีวิตข้ากับธอร์?" 

เฮล่ายิ้มเย็น เชยหน้าขึ้นแล้วก้มลงเชื่องช้าจนไม่อาจนับได้ว่าเป็นการพยักหน้ารับ แถมไม่ใช่สีหน้าของคนที่หากรับปากแล้วจะทำตาม แต่โลกิไม่มีทางเลือก 

โลกิมองธอร์อย่างขอโทษขอโพย ไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้จบแบบนี้ 

ไม่อยากให้พี่เห็นสิ่งที่เขากำลังจะทำ

'ปล่อยข้า โลกิ' ธอร์ขยับปากบอกแบบไม่มีเสียง เพยิดหน้าใส่มนตราที่ตรึงร่างตนไว้ 'ต่างคนต่างหนี เจอกันที่แอสการ์ด' 

 


	8. Thor III - Why?

8\. Thor III

ธอร์คิดว่าน้องจะทำตาม มันเป็นควรจะเป็นแผนที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับตอนนี้ หนีก่อนที่เฮร่าจะทันตั้งตัว ขอแค่เพียงโลกิปลดปล่อยเขาจากพันธนาการ 

แต่โลกิกลับขมวดคิ้วให้ เหมือนจะบอกว่า 'ไม่' โดยไม่ขยับปาก 

อะไรคือ 'ไม่' ?

คนอย่างโลกิไม่มีทางยอมอยู่แล้ว เลียรองเท้าโสโครกนั่น มัน.. ทำร้ายศักดิ์ศรีน้องไป จะยักษ์น้ำแข็งหรืออะไรก็ตาม หมอนั่นเป็นเจ้าชาย --เขาเองก็คงไม่ทำ ไม่มีวันทำต่อให้สถานการณ์กลับกัน ให้เสี่ยงตายกับความพิโรธของเฮล่ายังดีซะกว่า

แต่แล้วธอร์กลับไปอาจเชื่อสายตา 

โลกิที่คุกเข่าอยู่ยื่นแขนออกมาข้างหน้า ท่าหมอบคลาน ก่อนก้มลงเข้าหาปลายรองเท้าหนังสีดำ

โลกิคนนั้น ธอร์รู้จักน้องดี ตั้งแต่เด็ก มันไม่ใช่คนที่จะยอมทำอะไรเสียหน้า โดนท่านพ่อดุด่ารับโทษทัณฑ์ยังดีกว่าต้องขอโทษสหายของพี่ชาย ปากแข็งและปากหนัก มีเพียงท่านแม่ที่เปิดใจน้องได้

_แล้วทำไม? เพราะเขา? เพราะไม่อาจทิ้งเขาไป?_

ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากของน้องจะแตะรองเท้า ธอร์ไม่อาจยอมเฉยให้มันเกิดขึ้น

"เฮล่า!" เสียงตะโกนของธอร์ทำให้พี่สาวกับน้องชายชะงัก โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้นออกห่างปลายรองเท้า และสบตาบอกให้พี่ชายหุบปาก..

หัวดื้อไม่แพ้กันทั้งพี่และน้อง ธอร์ไม่ฟัง กัดฟันแน่น ตะโกนออกไปเสียงหาญกร้าว "ข้าทำเอง!"

ทั้งเฮล่าและโลกิเลิกคิ้วสูงขึ้นอย่างพร้อมเพรียง ก่อนน้องชายจะส่ายหัวเบา แถมยังลอบถอนหายใจ ทำเอาธอร์คิ้วกระตุก

_ไม่เห็นหรือไงว่าข้าอยากช่วยเจ้า!_

"เจ้าได้ทำแน่ ธอร์บุตรแห่งโอดิน" เฮล่ากลั้วหัวเราะ ดาบในมือสั่นตามร่างที่ขยับอย่างขบขัน "ต่อหน้าคนทั้งแอสการ์ด ต่อหน้าประชาชนทีี่รักเจ้านักหนา --ต่อหน้าภาพวาดหรือรูปปั้นของโอดินที่ยังเหลืออยู่... โอ้ เจ้าได้ทำแน่ ข้าให้สัญญา น้องข้า" 

เฮล่าเบนสายตากลับ เหยียดมองโลกิที่รู้ชะตา "แต่ตอนนี้ข้าต้องการปากของยักษ์น้ำแข็งนี่บนรองเท้าของข้า ไม่ใช่เจ้า" 

 

 


	9. Hela III - I like you

9\. Hela III

เป็นภาพที่น่า.. พึงพอใจ

เฮล่าอดไม่ได้ที่จะชื่นชมเรือนร่างของคนที่คุกเข่าตรงหน้า ใบหน้าสำอางของโลกิชวนหลง เธอไม่ได้ตาบอด และยิ่งยามนัยน์ตาดื้อด้านเคลือบความสอพลอจอมปลอมของอีกฝ่ายทอแสงหม่นเหมือนจำยอม มันยิ่ง... น่าพึงพอใจเข้าไปอีก

เจ้าหนุ่มธอร์นั่นก็ไม่เลว เหมือนราชสีห์รอให้เธอปราบพยศ บางทีข้อเสนอของโลกิอาจไม่เลวร้าย ถ้าเธอทำได้ดี มือเพชฌฆาตซ้ายขวา อดีตรัชทายาทและเจ้าชายลวงโลกแห่งแอสการ์ด ช่วยกันสร้างกองทัพให้กับเธอ แอสการ์ดจะต้องรุ่งโรจน์ที่สุดในยุคของเฮล่า และนามของโอดินจะเลือนหาย ไม่มีใครจดจำนอกจากเป็นแค่กษัตริย์ที่ถูกหลงลืม ไร้ผลงาน ไม่มีการแก้แค้นไหนจะหอมหวานกว่านี้อีก

แถมยังได้ของเล่นชวนมองถึงสอง ภาพตนนั่งบนบัลลังก์แอสการ์ด มีลูกๆคนโปรดของโอดิน คุกเข่าอยู่แทบเท้าซ้ายขวา เป็นอนาคตที่ไม่เลว

โลกิขยับตัว เรือนผมสีดำยาวลู่ลงเมื่อก้มต่ำ จมูกจรดปลายรองเท้าบูทของเธอ ริมฝีปากสีชาดจืดประทับลงบนหนังสีดำ ค้างเติ่ง ฉลาดและรู้จักเอาตัวรอดมากกว่าจะรีบผละออก

"ลิ้นเจ้า" เฮล่าเอ่ยคำบัญชา โลกิขยับตัวแต่ยังไม่ทำตาม ใบหน้าที่ถูกผมปรกอยู่คงฝืนทนเต็มแก่ แค่จินตนาการใบหน้าบูดเบี้ยวของอีกฝ่าย เฮล่าก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะกระดกยิ้มขึ้นมุมปาก ย้ำคำบัญชา "เลีย" 

"โลกิ" เสียงของธอร์แว่วดัง "อย่า.." 

แผ่นหลังและศีรษะของโลกิขยับเชื่องช้า แลบลิ้นสัมผัสลากตั้งแต่ปลายรองเท้าเธอ ค่อยๆเลียขึ้นมารวดเดียวจนสุดขอบรองเท้าบูทที่หน้าขา ไม่ละลิ้นออกแม้สักมิล ใบหน้าขาวเนียนของอีกฝ่ายเชยขึ้น ขณะลิ้นยังสัมผัสกับหนังของรองเท้าบูท 

เฮล่าไม่อาจละสายตาจากดวงตาสีมรกตของโลกิที่จ้องกลับ ดุดันราวคล้ายจะถามว่า นี่ใช่มั้ยที่ต้องการ เป็นสายตาท้าทายแต่ขณะเดียวกันก็พร้อมเอาใจ บอกให้รู้ว่าพร้อมกระทำมากกว่านี้ เพียงเธอเอ่ยปากบัญชา และนั่นปลุกบางอย่างที่หลับอยู่ของเฮล่าขึ้นมา ร้อนรุ่ม ปรารถนา อยากให้ริมฝีปากนั้นขานเรียกว่า  _นายหญิง_

"ข้าชอบเจ้า" เฮล่าเอ่ยเสียงหวานเคลือบยาพิษ มือวางบนเรืิอนผมสีดำของโลกิ ก่อนจะขยุ้มดึงไปข้างหลังแบบไม่ทันให้เตรียมตัว หน้าของโลกิขืนเชิดขึ้นตามแรงดึง กลืนลิ้นกลับเข้าไปใต้ริมฝีปากบางที่บิดเบี้ยวตามแรงเจ็บ คิ้วม่นลงเล็กน้อยคล้ายอยากประท้วง แต่รู้ดีเกินกว่าจะปริปากโอดครวญ 

"ลุกขึ้นยืน" เฮล่าสั่งพร้อมกับปล่อยมือจากเรืิอนผมอีกฝ่าย โลกิไม่รอช้าลุกขึ้นยืน ยกหลังมือขึ้นถูริมฝีปากตัวเองล้างสัมผัสสิ่งที่เพิ่งทำไป ตามด้วยเช็ดคราบน้ำลายที่เปรอะคาง เธอมองโดยไม่ว่าอะไร ใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายชวนจับจ้อง ทุกอิริยาบถ  

เมื่อโลกิเสร็จและช้อนสายตาขึ้นสบ เฮล่าจึงยื่นดาบในมือให้ อีกฝ่ายขมวดคิ้วไม่แน่ใจว่าควรรับหรือไม่  

"เจ้าเป็นเพชฌฆาตของข้า ควรจะมีอาวุธนอกจากมีดและกริชไว้บ้าง หรือไม่จริง?" 

"โฮ่" โลกิตอบเพียงแค่นั้นและยื่นมือมารับดาบไป เมื่อพินิจแล้วว่าอาวุธในมือนั้นเป็นของดี มุมปากก็กระตุกยิ้มขึ้น พึงพอใจ  

เฮล่ารู้ยามเห็นคนคดโกงในเนื้อแท้ และโลกิเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น คนที่สามารถซื้อได้ด้วยการปรนเปรอให้อิ่มหนำ ไม่เพียงของมีค่า แต่เป็นการให้คุณค่า การเป็นคนโปรด 

"ฉุดพี่เจ้าขึ้นมา" เฮล่าเอ่ย หันหลังให้กับโลกิที่มีอาวุธในมือ ทั้งที่อีกฝ่ายเพิ่งแทงข้างหลังพี่ชาย " _ **เรา**_ จะกลับบ้านกัน"

 


	10. Loki IV - Not a good little bro

10\. Loki IV

"นี่มันงี่เง่า"

ธอร์ยังบ่นซ้ำคำเดิม

"เจ้ามันงี่เง่า"

คำเดิมๆ ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก เพราะคลังศัพท์ในสมองธอร์เห็นจะมีแค่นั้น

โลกิถอนหายใจและอดไม่ได้ที่จะดึงผ้าพันแผลให้แน่นขึ้นจนธอร์ร้องออกมา นิ่วหน้า ค้อนใส่น้องชายที่ทำแผลให้อยู่

"จะบ่นไปอีกนานแค่ไหน คนที่ต้องเลียรองเท้านางและอยู่กับนางมันข้าต่างหาก"

_และอย่างน้อยเจ้าก็ยังไม่ตาย_   โลกิไม่ได้พูดออกไป แต่อันที่จริงมันจบสวยกว่าที่คิดไว้เยอะ  _อย่างน้อยก็ยังไม่มีใครตาย_

เป็นอย่างที่โลกิคาดการณ์ ไม่มีใครยอมรับเฮล่า จนกระทั่งเขาออกหน้า เอ่ยป้อยอเล่าว่านางกล้าหาญ ทรงพลัง และจิตใจงามแค่ไหน ชาวแอสการ์ดทั่วไปยังหลงเชื่อคำเขา วีรบุรุษในละคร การปลอมเป็นพ่อไม่ได้มีแต่ข้อเสีย และรูปปั้นใหญ่โตไม่ได้มีไว้แค่ตั้งโชว์

ที่ยากคือพวกทหารและกองทัพ แน่นอนไม่มีใครลืมวีรกรรมเขาซะทีเดียว ถ้าโอดินสิ้นแล้ว ธอร์ก็เป็นคนเดียวที่พวกนั้นยอมรับ โลกิจึงต้องพูดความจริง เรื่องที่ธอร์พ่ายแพ้หมดท่า เรื่องที่โอดินเตือน เรื่องที่เขาเองก็ไม่มีทางเลือกนัก เรื่องที่เขาพร้อมฆ่าคนที่ต่อต้านถ้าช่วยให้เฮล่าไว้ใจมากขึ้น

"นางทำอะไรเจ้าหรือเปล่า?" พี่ชายเขาถาม น้ำเสียงเป็นห่วง จริงใจ ตลกดีทั้งที่ก่อนหน้ายังโมโหเขาอยู่

ถ้าเป็นไปได้โลกิก็อยากใช้เวลากับพี่ชายแบบปกติ เหมือนวันวาน การได้เจอหน้ากันอีกครั้งหลังไม่ได้เจอหน้ามานาน มันหวนให้รู้ว่าเขาคิดถึงธอร์แค่ไหน แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เวลา แถมลึกๆธอร์เองก็ยังโทษว่าเป็นความผิดเขา เรื่องของพ่อ ของเฮล่า ของทุกอย่าง โลกิรู้ดีถึงไม่จี้แผล ไม่ถามธอร์ว่ารู้สึกขึ้นหรือยัง ทั้งที่อยากถาม

"ก็แค่อย่างสองอย่าง" โลกิตอบ "นางก็แค่ผู้หญิงที่ไม่ได้พบผู้ชายมาเป็นศตวรรษ ข้าก็แค่ช่วยให้นางจำความได้ว่ามันรู้สึกเช่นไร... แถมพูดไม่ได้ว่าข้าถูกบังคับ"

รู้สึกภูมิใจด้วยซ้ำที่มีหญิงเลือกเขาแทนพี่ _นิสัยเก่า_ โลกิรู้ _ไม่ดี_ นั่นก็รู้ แต่อดไม่ได้ เขาไม่เคยเป็นตัวเลือกแรกของใครเมื่อมีธอร์ยืนประกบข้าง อยู่ใต้เงาของพี่ชายมาตลอดตั้งแต่เด็ก 

ธอร์ทำหน้าเหมือนจะอ้วก "นั่นพี่สาวเจ้า!"

"ไม่แท้ และไม่อยากนับญาติ" โลกิบอกเสียงเรียบ กลอกตาพร้อมกับยักไหล่ ก่อนจะขยับยิ้มให้ธอร์อย่างขี้เล่น หรี่ตาลงอย่างนึกแหย่ "อย่านึกว่าข้าไม่เห็นสีหน้าเจ้าตอนข้าเรียกนางว่าท่านพี่ "

แต่นั่นไม่ได้เรียกอารมณ์ขันของธอร์ ใบหน้าของเทพผู้พี่ขมึงตึงหงุดหงิด

"ข้ารู้ว่าข้าไม่ใช่น้องที่ดีเท่าไหร่" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงอ่อน เมื่อรู้ว่าข้ามเส้นไปหน่อย มัดปมที่ผ้าพันแผล แล้วจึงโน้มตัวเข้าหาเข้าใกล้ธอร์ มือสองข้างวางบนเข่าพี่ชาย 

"ไม่มีดีเลยจะถูกซะกว่า" ธอร์บ่น แต่ทั้งคู่ต่างรู้ว่าคนพี่ไม่ได้คิดเช่นนั้นจริง

"อย่างอนข้า" โลกิอ้อน "มีแต่ท่านคนเดียว... ที่ข้าจะเรียกว่าท่านพี่จากใจข้า" 

 

 


	11. Thor IV - I mourned you

11\. Thor IV

คำออดอ้อนของโลกิ ไม่เท่ากับสีหน้าอีกฝ่ายที่ออเซาะ วิงวอน ขณะเดียวกันก็น่าหมั่นเขี้ยว รู้ดีอยู่แล้วว่านี่คือจุดอ่อนของพี่ ธอร์ไม่เคยต้านทานไหวมาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร

ธอร์ยื่นมืออกไปประคองใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายเต็มสองมือ นิ้วโป้งไล้ไปตามแก้ม ให้มั่นใจว่าตรงหน้าไม่ใช่ภาพลวงตา

__

_ร่างของโลกิสัมผัสได้ และอุ่นภายใต้ฝ่ามือหยาบกร้านของตน_

"ข้าดีใจที่เจ้ายังมีชีวิตอยู่"

ทันทีที่พูดออกไป ธอร์ถึงรู้ตัวว่ายังไม่ได้เอาความรู้สึกนี้ออกไปจากอก ทั้งที่ปิติยินดี แต่กลับยังไม่ได้แสดงออก ยังไม่มีเวลาเข้าใจจริงๆว่าโลกิไม่เคยตายในอ้อมแขนตน มันเป็นเพียงคำโป้ปดของโลกิ แค่โดนน้องหยอกเล่นอีกครั้ง --เป็นการหยอกที่แรงที่สุดยิ่งกว่าคิดฮุบบัลลังก์ 

"ข้าร้องไห้ให้เจ้า" 

"ข้ารู้" 

"ข้าฝันว่าเจ้ายังไม่ตาย และตื่นมากลับพบว่าเป็นเพียงฝัน"

"ท่านพี่..." 

**__ **

**_"ข้าร้องไห้ให้เจ้า"_ **

ธอร์ดึงร่างของน้องเข้ามากอดจนเต็มร่าง โลกิไม่ว่าอะไรนอกจากตอบรับอ้อนกอดนั้นด้วยการโอบแขนกลับ 

"เจ้าจะหลอกอะไรก็ได้ จะแทงข้าข้างหลังอีกกี่ครั้งก็ได้ แต่อย่า.." เสียงของธอร์สั่น ภาพในวันที่คิดว่าโลกิตายในอ้อมแขนยังหลอกหลอนในห้วงจิตใจ ทั้งที่ตัวจริงอยู่ในอ้อมอก "อย่าหลอกกันแบบนั้นอีก"

บ่าของโลกิชื้นโดยหยดน้ำตาธอร์ แต่คนเป็นน้องมิได้เอ่ยเอื้อนคำแหย่ เพียงลูบหลังของพี่ที่สั่นเทา

"ข้าสัญญา ท่านพี่" โลกิบอก "จะไม่มีอีกแล้ว ข้าจะไม่ทำอีก"

ธอร์ไม่รู้ว่าควรรู้สึกเช่นใด ไฉนเลยยามน้องดีก็ดีราวกับวันวานเมื่อยังไม่มีคำว่ารัชทายาทและบัลลังก์มาแบ่งหนึ่งเป็นสอง ยามร้ายก็ _ร้าย_ นัก จนอยากถามว่ายังคิดว่าเขาเป็นพี่อยู่อีกหรือไม่

แต่มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่ธอร์รู้ซึ้ง เขาคิดถึงโลกิ คิดถึงร่างของน้องในอ้อมกอด ใบหน้าของน้องยามออเซาะ ถ้อยคำที่ไม่คิดร้ายแสดงความห่วงใยอาวรณ์ เหมือนวันวานที่ยังนอนเตียงเดียวกัน ห่มผ้าผืนเดียวกัน กินดื่มจากจานและแก้วเดียวกันโดยไม่ขวยเขิน เป็นพี่และน้องที่ไม่มีใครแทรกกลาง

ธอร์ได้สิ่งที่ต้องการในวันเวลาที่ฟ้าไม่เต็มใจ 

ได้ในวันเวลาที่เขาไม่มีอำนาจปกป้องน้อง...

 


	12. Hela IV - Fancy him

12\. Hela IV

เฮล่าไล้มือไปตามอาภรณ์ของน้องบุญธรรมที่ไม่เคยรู้ว่าจะมี เธอรู้จักฟริกกา และคาดอยู่แล้วว่าโอดินคงมีลูกจากนาง แต่ถึงขั้นนำยักษ์น้ำแข็ง บุตรของศัตรู มาเลี้ยงดูดุจเจ้าชาย ลูกในไส้ โอดินอ่อนแอกว่าที่เธอคิดไว้นัก น่าสมเพช

"เจ้าทำได้ดีเรื่องพูดกับคนนี้อย่าง กับคนนั้นอีกอย่าง" เฮล่าเอ่ยชม โลกิชอบคำชม นัยน์ตาสีเขียวอมฟ้านั้นเป็นประกาย แม้เจ้าตัวพยายามไม่แสดง "คนอื่นเป็นแค่พวกโง่เมื่อเจอลิ้นของเจ้า.. ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ข้าคาดหวังจากเพชฌฆาต แต่ก็ไม่เลว ทำให้งานข้าง่ายขึ้น"

"มีอย่างหนึ่งที่ข้ายังคิดไม่ตก" เฮล่าฮัมในลำคอ "เจ้าเคยอยากสังหารธอร์ ไหนเลยถึงอยากช่วยเขาในวันนี้"

"ข้า.." ลูกกระเดือกของโลกิขยับกลืนน้ำลาย เฮล่าเลื่อนมือจากเสื้อขึ้นแตะคออีกฝ่าย  _ปลอกคอสักอันคงเหมาะกับผิวซีดของโลกิ_  "ข้าแค่อยากได้สิ่งที่ข้าควรได้ และในตอนนี้มันเป็นของท่าน ฆ่าธอร์ไป ข้าไม่ได้อะไรทั้งนั้น"

"แต่ถ้าเจ้ายอมให้ข้าฆ่าเขา เจ้าจะมีโอกาสหนีข้าไปที่ไหนก็ได้"

"ไหนเลยข้าจะอยากไปจากราชินีที่จะยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุด" โลกิหยอดคำหวาน แกะมือของเธอบนคอตัวเอง และยกขึ้นจุมพิต "ข้าเป็นเกียรติอยู่แล้วที่ได้ยืนอยู่ตรงนี้เคียงข้างท่าน"

เฮล่าคลี่ยิ้มเย็น ค่อยๆชักมือออกจากริมฝีปากของโลกิ "ข้าอยากรู้นักว่าเจ้าจะยอมทำมากแค่ไหนเพื่อชีวิตของพี่ชาย"

"มากพอ" โลกิตอบ รู้ว่าเฉไฉเปลี่ยนเรื่องไปมากแค่ไหนก็ไม่อาจปิดความจริงว่าตนแคร์พี่ชายที่เคยมาดร้ายในอดีต 

"มากพอจะทำให้เขาเกลียดเจ้าจนมองหน้ากันไม่ติดอีกเลยหรือไม่?"

โลกิม่นคิ้วลงเล็กน้อยก่อนตอบกึ่งรับกึ่งสู้ "ถ้าท่านบัญชา"

"ข้าเห็นสายตาเจ้า" เฮล่าโน้มลงกระซิบ หัวเราะเสียงหยาบ "พี่ชาย งั้นรึ น่าหัวร่อ เจ้าคิดกับเขามากกว่านั้น" 

"ข้าไม่--" 

"เจ้าใช่.. เจ้าปรารถนาเขาหรือไม่จริง?" 

โลกิเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง จ้องใบหน้าเธอเหมือนปริศนาที่ไม่อาจไข ริมฝีปากเผยออกพูดเชื่องช้า ระวังคำพูด

"ข้าปรารถนาเขาแต่ไม่ใช่อย่างที่ท่านคิด" 

เฮล่าฮัมเสียงในลำคอ มือเอื้อมปลดเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าของโลกิที่ยื่นนิ่งให้กระทำ ให้เชยชม

"นอนกับข้ายังได้ แล้วกับเขาอีกซักคนจะเป็นอะไร?" 

สีหน้าของโลกิทำให้เฮล่าขำร่วนออกมา 

 

 


	13. Thor V - Owner

13\. Thor V

_เฮล่า_

ธอร์ลุกขึ้นยืน กวาดตาชะเง้อมองหาน้องชายที่ควรจะตามเข้ามาแต่ไม่มี 

__

_เฮล่า_

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ธอร์ได้เผชิญหน้ากับพี่สาวต่างมารดาเพียงตัวต่อตัว แม้จะผ่านม่านพลังฉาบเหมือนกระจกที่กั้นกลาง ธอร์ยืนอยู่ภายในห้องคุมขังที่ครั้งหนึ่งโลกิเคยพำนัก เฮล่าเยื่องย่างร่างมาหยุดตรงหน้าม่านกระจก ประจัญหน้ากับเชลยอีกฟากฝั่งที่จ้องไม่วางตา เฮล่ารอให้ธอร์เอ่ยก่อน

"โลกิอยู่ที่ไหน" ธอร์ถามเสียงเรียบ แต่ในใจนั้นร้อนรน 

"ก่อนจะห่วงน้อง.." เฮล่าคลี่ยิ้มบาง "เจ้าควรจะห่วงตัวเจ้าเอง"

คำตอบที่ได้รับไม่ได้ทำให้ธอร์สบายใจขึ้น ไม่ได้กลัวอันตรายที่จะเกิดกับตัวเอง แต่กลัวว่าโลกิจะหาเรื่องไม่เลิก กลัวว่าตนจะปกป้องน้องไม่ได้ กลัวว่าจะไม่ได้อยู่เมื่อน้องต้องการเขาที่สุด

"อย่าทำอะไรโลกิ" ธอร์บอก "หมอนั่นไม่มีพิษมีภัย ถ้าท่านจะฆ่าใคร ก็ฆ่าข้านี่" 

เฮล่าแย้มสรวลคล้ายจะหัวเราะ ยิ่งทำธอร์ร้อนใจ

"โลกิอยู่บนเตียงของข้า" และเมื่อหญิงสาวปริปาก ธอร์ร้อนใจด้วยเหตุผลที่ต่างไปจากเดิม เหตุผลอารมณ์ความรู้สึกที่ธอร์ไม่อยากขุดคุ้ยหาคำอธิบาย รู้เพียงความไม่พอใจครุกกรุ่นอยากประทุเป็นลาวาเดือดอยู่ในอก

"อยากให้เจ้าสบายใจว่าเขาสบายดีอยู่เหมือนกัน แต่ข้าไม่อยากโกหก" ริมฝีปากสีชาดเผยอขึ้นเอ่ยแหย่ นัยน์ตาของเฮล่าช้อนสบอย่างยั่วอารมณ์ "โลกิถูกมัดอยู่กับเตียง และมันขึ้นอยู่กับเจ้าว่าคืนนี้เขาจะได้หลับหรือโดนลงโทษ" 

ธอร์พยายามนิ่งเพราะรู้จักคนอย่างเฮล่าดี ต้องขอบคุณโลกิ เขาถึงรู้ว่าตัวเองยั่วง่ายขนาดไหน และนั่นทำให้คนที่ยั่วเขา พอใจแค่ไหนเมื่อเห็นเขาโมโห มันเป็นกลยุทธ์ที่หากเป็นเมื่อไม่กี่ปีก่อน ธอร์คงตกหลุมพลางโดยไม่ต้องถาม

"เขาบอกเจ้า?" เฮล่าเอ่ยอย่างแปลกใจ บางทีเพราะเขาไม่แสดงท่าทีอย่างที่นางหวัง บางทีอาจเพราะไม่คิดว่าโลกิจะพูด "หืมมม.. โลกิบอกเจ้าแล้วสินะว่าข้าโปรดปรานลีลาช่ำชองของเขาแค่ไหน?" 

ธอร์ไม่ได้ตอบ ไม่แม้กระทั่งเมื่อนัยน์ตาของเฮล่าหรี่เล็กลงจับจ้อง คลี่ยิ้มออกยาวเหมือนรู้ทันความรู้สึกที่แม้แต่ตัวธอร์เองก็ไม่อาจเข้าใจ

"เจ้าไม่พอใจ"

"ใครจะพอใจ" ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงห้วน "น้องข้าไม่ใช่ของเล่น" 

"แต่เขาใช่ -- ** _ของข้า_** " น้ำเสียงของเฮล่าที่เนิบนาบ เรียบนิ่ง เปี่ยมความมั่นใจ แสดงความเป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของ และธอร์ไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้เต็มปากเต็มคำเท่ากับที่เฮล่าอ้างสิทธิ 

"และเผื่อเจ้ายังไม่รู้" ฝ่ามือของเฮล่าลูบกระจกตรงที่ธอร์ยืนอยู่ "เจ้าก็เป็นของข้า" 

ธอร์เม้มปาก มือกำแน่นเข้าด้วยกันจนเส้นเลือดปูดโปน จ้องตาสบสู้อย่างประกาศเจตจำนงค์กร้าวว่า  _ไม่มีทาง_

เฮล่าชักมืออกจะกระจก มุมปากกระตุกยิ้มบาง คิ้วเลิกขึ้นอย่างล้อเลียนสายตาพยศของลูกรักโอดิน

"ดูเหมือนเจ้าจะอยากให้โลกิถูกลงโทษคืนนี้.. และข้าเป็นใครที่จะปฏิเสธคำขอของน้องชายไปได้?" 

 

 


	14. Loki V - Ever think?

14\. Loki V

โลกิถูกปิดตา เสียงหายใจตัวเองดังก้องในความมืด ข้อมือและข้อเท้าถูกมัดเข้ากับทั้งสี่มุมของเตียง อาภรณ์ถูกเปลื้องจนสิ้น อากาศเย็นโลมเลียเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่า

เชือกที่มัดไม่ได้เกินกำลังเทพแสนกลอย่างโลกิที่จะปลดแก้ สิ่งที่พันธนาการโลกิให้อยู่กับที่คือคำขู่ของเฮล่า 

_'ไม่เป็นเจ้า ก็ต้องเป็นพี่เจ้า'_

โลกิคิดภาพธอร์เอาอกเอาใจ ปรนเปรอ และเชื่อฟังเฮล่าไม่ออก

พี่ชายเขามักรายล้อมด้วยอิสตรีและสุราเมรัยมาตั้งแต่เข้าวัยหนุ่ม แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เพราะทักษะเอาอกเอาใจหญิงเก่ง รัชทายาทอย่างธอร์ไม่เคยต้องเอาใจใคร และถ้าไม่โป้ปดตัวเอง นั่นอาจเป็นเสน่ห์อย่างหนึ่งที่โลกิริษยาธอร์มาตลอด เพราะรู้ว่าไม่อาจเลียนแบบ 

ทุกคนชื่นชอบธอร์โดยไม่มีข้อแม้ ขณะที่โลกิต้องเสแสร้งเพื่อจะให้ใครสักคน --แค่ใครสักคนชอบ 

แต่พอมาถึงจุดหนึ่ง จุดนี้ที่เขาต้องเอาใจธานอส เฮล่า ใครต่อใคร โลกิถึงได้รู้ว่าการเสแสร้งนั้น คือสิ่งที่ตัวเขาเป็นเช่นกัน การใส่หน้ากาก การประจบสอพลอ โกหกปลิ้นปล้อน มันง่ายสำหรับเขามากกว่าจะพูดความจริง เปลือยเปล่าความคิดตัวเองออกมาให้คนอื่นได้เห็นได้ยล อำนาจคือภาษาที่โลกิเข้าใจ แต่ความซื่อตรงนั้นหาใช่

เสียงฝีเท้าดังขึ้นจากนอกห้อง ก้าวย้ำซ้ำมากกว่าหนึ่งคู่ มันควรจะดังแล้วเลยผ่านไปแต่ฝีเท้าทั้งสองคู่นั้นกลับหยุดลงตรงหน้าประตู

โลกิหัวใจเต้น แพนิค เต้นระรัวจนเจ็บช่วงอก หายใจผิดจังหวะ ราวกับตาเห็นทั้งที่ยังถูกปิดแน่น ถ้าไม่ได้มีเพียงเฮล่า พี่ชายเขาก็คงเป็นเสียงฝีเท้าที่เพิ่มขึ้นมาอย่างไม่ต้องเปิดปากไถ่ถาม --เขาน่าจะรู้

เสียงประตูที่เปิดออกและความรู้สึกถึงสายตาที่ทอดมองร่างเขาทำให้โลกิสั่นรับ

เสียงหายใจที่เคยมีเพียงหนึ่งกลับเป็นสาม ไม่มีเสียงของธอร์ที่คัดค้าน หรือมือของพี่ที่ปรี่เข้ามาแก้ปมเชือก 

โลกิทั้งโล่งใจและผิดหวังไปพร้อมกัน มันเป็นความรู้สีกตลบอบอวลแปลกประหลาด ความโลเลของคนที่ต้องการทุกอย่าง 

สิ่งที่แตะลงบนริมฝีปากกลับเป็นนิ้วชี้เรียวยาวของเฮล่า น่าตลกที่แม้จะไม่นาน แม้จะไร้ดวงตา เพียงสัมผัสแค่ปลายผิว โลกิสามารถบอกได้ว่าของใครและนิ้วไหน 

โลกิเปิดปากและเลียปลายนิ้วนั้นของเฮล่าอย่างว่าง่าย 

"เจ้าไม่คิดแม้สักนิด.. ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ว่าเขาน่ารักเลยงั้นรึ?" เฮล่าเอ่ยกับคนอื่น ที่โลกิมั่นใจว่าต้องเป็นธอร์ 

ในอกเขาร้อน เพราะความละอาย ไม่ใช่ว่าพี่ชายไม่รู้วิธีเอาตัวรอดตามแบบฉบับคนที่อ่อนแอเช่นเขา แต่.. หากเพียงรู้ โลกิยังหลอกเชิดหน้าเป็นความภาคภูมิใจได้ แต่หากธอร์เห็น ธอร์จะรู้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โลกิ.. ธอร์จะรู้ว่าเขาละอาย

มือของเฮล่าไล้ไปตามกรอบหน้าของเขา เสยผมที่ปรกขึ้นให้พ้นทาง ราวอยากอวดสิ่งที่ตัวเองเป็นเจ้าของ "เจ้าไม่เคยคิดว่าดีแค่ไหนที่เขาไม่ใช่น้องเจ้าบ้างรึ?"

โลกิกลั้นหายใจ

"ที่เจ้ากับเขาไม่ใช่สายเลือดเดียวกัน" เสียงของเฮล่ายังไล่ต้อนธอร์ที่เงียบงัน "ที่เจ้าจะเป็นได้มากกว่าแค่พี่ชาย" 

อกของโลกิร้อน เขาอาจจะปรารถนาธอร์ แต่มิใช่อย่างเฮล่าคิด นี่ไม่ใช่รางวัล หากเฮล่าตั้งใจว่าอย่างนั้น ตาของเขาร้อนและเอ่อน้ำออกมา

มือสากเกินกว่าจะเป็นของเฮล่า และใหญ่พอที่จะเป็นของธอร์แตะลงบนเนินอกของเขา โลกิไม่อาจทนเฉย หลุดปากคำวิงวอน

"อย่า" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงแผ่วพร่าปนก้อนสะอื้น  _"อ.. อย่า ท่านพี่"_

 

 


	15. Loki VI - Frigga's reason

15\. Loki VI 

เหตุผลที่ฟริกกาสอนเวทมนต์ให้กับเขา ไม่ใช่เพราะเขามีพรสวรรค์ หรือเพราะเขาเข้ากับเพื่อนของพี่ชายไม่ได้ ไร้เพื่อนเล่น

โอดินและธอร์เข้าใจทุกอย่างผิดมาตลอด 

ทุกอย่างเริ่มจากบ่ายวันหนึ่ง ในสวนดอกไม้ กับคำพูดที่หลุดจากปากเด็กที่ไม่รู้ประสา คำโอ้อวดว่าท่านพี่รักข้ามากมายเพียงใด ต่อหน้าคนเป็นแม่

"โลกิ" เสียงของฟริกกาตื่นตระหนก "ลูกบอกว่าธอร์ทำอะไรนะ?"

แต่โลกิอายุน้อยเกินกว่าจะเข้าใจว่าตนพูดอะไรผิด

"พี่จูบข้าที่ปากเพราะพี่รักข้ามากกว่าใครทั้งนั้น!" 

"โอ้ โลกิ.. ลูกกับธอร์ทำอย่างนั้นไม่ได้" 

โลกิสะดุ้งนึกว่านั่นเป็นคำดุ เด็กน้อยรีบแก้ตัวพัลวัน

"ข้าบอกธอร์แล้วว่าผู้ชายกับผู้ชายจูบกันไม่ได้! แต่พี่บอกว่าทำไมจะไม่ได้ แม่บอกเองว่าความรักไม่แบ่งเพศพันธุ์ ข้าก็เลย.." 

ฟริกกาคุกเข่าลงและจับแขนทั้งสองข้างของลูกคนเล็กเพื่อสบตา 

"ลูกกับธอร์เป็นพี่น้องกัน คนเป็นพี่น้องกันไม่ทำอย่างนั้น ห้ามทำแบบนั้น โลกิ" 

"ข้าเข้าใจแล้ว" เขาในวัยเด็กไม่ได้เข้าใจสิ่งที่แม่พูดอย่างปากเอ่ย เพียงรักและอยากเอาใจแม่ "ข้าจะไม่ทำอีก.. แต่ถ้าธอร์.. ข้าสู้แรงพี่ไม่ได้" 

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นแม่จะสอนมายากลให้ลูกเอามั้ย โลกิ" เสียงของฟริกกาถาม แสร้งเริงร่า รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าฉีกกว้าง "ไม่ใช่แค่หนีพี่ธอร์ได้ ยังมีวิธีแกล้งพี่คืนอีกด้วย" 

เด็กน้อยคนนั้นพยักหน้า เขาอยากแกล้งพี่ชายคืนมั่ง นึกว่า 'มายากล' ของแม่ มีไว้เพียงเพื่อการนั้น

"แต่เรื่องวันนี้ โลกิสัญญากับแม่นะว่าจะไม่บอกใคร" นิ้วก้อยของแม่ยื่นมาตรงหน้า "เป็นแค่ความลับของเราสองคน" 

เด็กที่ชื่อโลกิคนนั้นเกี่ยวก้อย และโลกิในยามโตก็ยังยึดมั่นคำสัญญานั้น ไม่เคยปริปากบอกใคร 

_กลแรกที่แม่สอนเขาคือวิธีที่ทำให้ธอร์ลืมจูบนั้น และจูบถัดไป และจูบถัดๆไป_

โลกิรู้มาตลอดว่าธอร์มองเขาเช่นไร และทุกอย่างยิ่งชัดแจ้งขึ้นเมื่อรู้ถึงชาติกำเนิดที่แท้จริงของตัวเอง เรื่องที่เลือดภายในร่างเขากับธอร์คนละสี เจ้าพี่โง่อาจไม่รู้สิ่งที่พ่อปิดบัง แต่สัญชาตญาณที่หลับไหลในตัวธอร์รู้ดีมาตลอดว่าพวกเขาไม่ใช่พี่น้องกัน 

แต่คำของแม่ยังก้องในหัวของโลกิ

_'ลูกกับธอร์เป็นพี่น้องกัน คนเป็นพี่น้องกันไม่ทำอย่างนั้น ห้ามทำแบบนั้น โลกิ'_

 


	16. Loki VII - Please don't

16 Loki VII - Please don't 

ริมฝีปากของธอร์แตกต่างจากในความทรงจำ ตะกละตะกลามและมักมาก ลิ้นร้อนเร่ากระแทกดุนดันเข้ามาในโพลงปาก ตักตวงและควานหาทุกรสสัมผัสที่เขาจะมอบให้ได้

"อื้ออออออ"

โลกิพยายามขัดขืน แต่ไม่อาจทำใจขบคมเขี้ยวกัดลิ้นของพี่ชาย เขาอยากให้ธอร์หยุด ไม่ใช่ทำร้ายธอร์ 

ร่างกายโลกิปวกเปียก ร้อนรุ่มด้วยไฟปรารถนา ข้อมือที่ถูกตรึงกระตุกเกร็ง กระชากบาดเข้าผิว แขนหากหลุดจากตรวนเชือกก็หมายจะโอบกอดพี่ชาย ในขณะเดียวกันก็คงจะผลักไสดันให้พ้นทาง ขืนสู้แรงคนที่ไม่เคยสู้ได้ 

ท่าทีครึ่งๆกลางๆของโลกิ ยิ่งทำให้สัมผัสขยำของมือหยาบหนักหน่วง ลิ้นในอุ้งปากยิ่งเกรี้ยวกราด ตวัดขืนบังคับให้ร่างที่ถูกพันธนาการตอบรับอย่างไร้ทางสู้

สัมผัสของธอร์นั้นกร้านด้วยอารมณ์ ธอร์เคยทำแบบนี้ครั้งหนึ่งเมื่อเมามายหลายปีก่อน แต่หนนี้ไม่มีกลิ่นเมรัยรสเลวที่หอมหวนให้โลกิแกล้งต่างแก่พี่ชาย 

นิ้วที่เปียกโชกหนืดชุ่มของธอร์สอดแทรกเข้ามาในร่าง จากหนึ่งเป็นสอง จากสองเป็นสาม โลกิรู้สึกแน่นขนัด ฟันขบกรอด ปฏิเสธจะให้เฮล่าได้สดับฟังอีกหนึ่งบาปที่ตระกูลหมกเม็ด ความกระสันซ่านที่ไม่ควรเกิดขึ้น ร่างกายเขาที่พร้อมรับทุกอย่างของธอร์ 

"ทำไมต้องสู้ปิดบังในเมื่อมีแค่เรา" เสียงหวานของเฮล่าเอ่ยราวอ่านความคิดออก นิ้วมือของนางไล้ไปตามโครงหน้าของเขา เย็นเยียบต่างจากสัมผัสร้อนของธอร์ แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็ทะนุถนอมปลอบประโลม ผิดกับริมฝีปากและลิ้นที่ขบจูบซอกคอของเขา มือที่บีบขยำเนื้อหนังของเขาจนเต็มมือ

"ข้าไม่พูด เจ้าไม่พูด เขาไม่พูด แล้วมันจะสำคัญตรงไหน" เฮล่ากรีดนิ้วไปตามผ้าปิดตาของเขาที่ชุ่มน้ำตา ลากไปตามแก้ม หยุดที่ริมฝีปากที่ดื้อดึงจะเอ่ยอ้าเปล่งเสียงคราง เล็บของนางจิกลงบนฝีปากนุ่มเป็นบทลงโทษ เลือดซิบซ่านไม่เจ็บระทมเท่าคำพูดถัดมาของเฮล่า

"เจ้าไม่ใช่น้องของเราจริงๆด้วยซ้ำ โลกิ" 

__

_แต่ข้าใช่_

มือของธอร์ปัดป่ายทั่วร่าง ขยำราวกับจงใจให้เหลือรอยช้ำ นิ้วภายในร่างชักออกมา มือที่อุ่นร้อนเปลี่ยนเป็นกอบกำสิ่งที่อยู่หว่างขาของเขา สัมผัสรุนแรง กระตุ้นให้ท่อนลำที่ควรปวกเปียกเอ่อปลายน้ำออกมา 

และเพราะสัมผัสมาจากพี่ชายไม่ใช่เฮล่า โลกิถึงยิ่งร้าว ราวธอร์บอกว่าเห็นด้วยกับเฮล่า 

_เขาไม่ใช่น้องจริงๆของธอร์ ธอร์จึงทำเช่นนี้กับเขา_

"เฮล่า.. ราชินี.." โลกิไม่รู้จะหยุดสิ่งที่เกิดได้อย่างไรในวันที่แม่ไม่อยู่คอยบอกทางเขา "ด.. ได้โปรด" 

และคนๆเดียวที่เขาพึ่งพิงได้ตอนนี้กลับเป็นเฮล่า คนที่ไม่ควรทาบทับกับภาพของแม่ แต่โลกิไม่เหลือใครอื่น 

"อ.. อย่าให้ธอร์.." ริมฝีปากช้ำ ซิบไปด้วยเลือด เผยอเว้าวอนเสียงแผ่ว ปลายเสียงสะอื้นอื้ออึง พึมพำออกมาไม่ได้ศัพท์ไม่เป็นประโยค "อะไรก็ได้.. ราชินีข้า.. อย่า..ข้าขอร้อง.."

คำร้องขอถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงครวญหวีดหวิว เมื่อลิ้นสากกร้านของชายกำยำเหนือร่างตวัดโอบอุมส่วนอ่อนไหวที่แข็งตระหง่าน ละเลงเลีย ขบเม้ม ฟันครูดไปตามท่อนลำอย่างหยอกล้อ เนื้ออุ่นถูกตอดรัดบีบด้วยกล้ามเนื้อปากและคอ ดูดดื่ม ตวัดซ้ำ 

ความสุขสมมาพร้อมกับความละอาย เสียงครางรัญจวนมาพร้อมกับก้อนสะอื้น 

"ท่านพี่!!!" 

 

 


	17. (??) I - Beast Within Me

17\. (??) I

น้ำขุ่นข้นของเทพเจ้าเล่ห์แสนกลแตกคาริมฝีปากเขา เสียงหวีดหวิวครวญหาพี่ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เบากระเส่าเหมือนคำละเมอ เขากลืนน้ำรสหวานลิ่มประแล่มลงคอ เลียซ้ำที่ของลับอีกฝ่าย ง่ามขาและขาอ่อนนวลเนียนไม่แพ้หญิงงาม 

เขาไม่เคยมองชายใดงดงาม โดยเฉพาะเจ้าชายคนน้องมากปัญหาแห่งแอสการ์ด ไม่จนกระทั่งเฮล่าเปิดตาเขาให้เห็นความจริง ว่าร่างตรงหน้าพาลให้ชายไหวหวั่นจนไร้สติได้ไม่ยากเย็น

"อ.. อย่า ท่านพี่" 

เสียงของโลกิแผ่วพร่า สั่นสะท้าน วิงวอน 

เขาเงยสายตาขึ้นสบตาเฮล่าขอคำอนุญาต เมื่อราชินีแห่งแอสการ์ดพยักหน้า จึงสอดแทรกนิ้วกลางกลับเข้าไปภายในร่างที่รุ่มร้อนเปียกชื้น ใช้มือกระทำชำเราจนร่างที่ถูกตรึงบิดเร่า เร่งเสียงหายใจโลกิให้ยิ่งระทวยสั่นเทา

ใบหน้าสำอางค์ผิดกับใบหน้ากร้านของพี่ชายทั้งสุขสมและรู้สึกผิด ผ้าที่ปิดตาอยู่ชุ่มโชกไปด้วยน้ำตา นอกจากงดงามแล้ว ตอนนี้เขาเห็นด้วยกับเฮล่าอย่างยิ่งว่าอีกฝ่ายน่ารัก เป็นความน่ารักที่ดึงเอาสัตว์ร้ายออกมาจากคนอย่างเขาและเฮล่า 

"อย่าขี้แยไปหน่อยเลย โลกิ" เฮล่าเอ่ยเสียงหวาน ปลอบประโลมมากกว่าดุ นิ้วเรียวยาวของนางปาดน้ำตาบนแก้มที่ล้นจากผ้าปิดตา "แค่พูดมาว่าข้ามองไม่ผิด เจ้าอยากได้ธอร์" 

"ไม่ใช่.. อย่างนี้" โลกิแค่นเสียง ก่อนเม้มปากแน่นเพราะนิ้วเขากระตุ้นโดนจุดสำคัญ ร่างสั่นเทาระริก อิริยาบถหยาดเยิ้ม ชวนให้คิดว่าร่างกายเผยความจริง ส่วนปากเทพแสนกลนั้นโป้ปด 

เฮล่ายกมือให้เขาหยุดการกระทำ นางทรุดลงนั่งบนเตียงเบียดร่างของน้องชายนอกไส้ มือเรียวยาวของนางลูบสันกรามของโลกิ ก่อนนิ้วชี้จะเชยคางนั้นขึ้น ริมฝีปากสีชาดของราชินีเลื่อนเข้าหาของเจ้าชายองค์รอง เกือบแตะแต่ยังไม่สัมผัส 

ภาพที่เห็นทำให้ของลับที่หว่างขาเขาดุนดัน ไม่เคยรู้ตัวมาก่อนว่ามีด้านนี้แอบแฝงอยู่ใต้จิตใจตัวเอง แต่เฮล่าล่วงรู้เห็นชัดราวกับมันแปะอยู่บนหน้าผากเขา

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นบอกข้า โลกิ" เฮล่าเอ่ยด้วยริมฝีปากที่ชิดใกล้กับริมฝีปากซิบเลือดของโลกิ "แบบไหนที่เจ้าต้องการ" 

เขากลั้นหายใจฟังคำตอบนั้นเช่นกันอย่างไม่รู้ตัว อยากได้ยินริมฝีปากสั่นเครือนั้นยอมรับบาปที่ซุกซ่อน

โลกิหายใจเข้าออก ระงับเสียงกระเส่าจากการกระทำล่วงล้ำ เฮล่าเองก็รอคำตอบอย่างใจเย็น คลี่ยิ้มราวเห็นเป็นเรื่องขำ แต่เขาเห็นมากกว่าความซาดิสซ์ในแววตาสีซีดของเฮล่า ความเอ็นดูถูกใจ 

"แต่อย่าคิดว่าข้าจะไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าอยากได้เขามากกว่าพี่ชาย" เฮล่าเอ่ยเสียงนุ่มเคลือบยาพิษเมื่อโลกิยังไม่ตอบ นิ้วเรียวยาวของหญิงสาวไล้ไปตามลำคอของอีกฝ่าย ลูกกระเดือกโลกิขยับกลืนก้อนน้ำลาย 

"ข้า.." เสียงของโลกิพร่า ปากเม้มลงก่อนจะเปิดขึ้นอีกครั้ง ครานี้ไม่ได้เอ่ยกับเฮล่า แต่หมายส่งสารไปให้ถึงธอร์ "..ท่านพี่ ข้าขอโทษ --ข้าขอโทษ" 

"ข้ารู้มาตลอดว่าท่านคิดยังไง แต่อย่าคิดกับข้าว่าไม่ใช่น้องอีก.. ข้าขอโทษที่เคยพูดว่าท่านไม่ใช่พี่.. ข้ามันโง่ ข้าขอโทษ อย่าทำเหมือนข้าเป็นคนนอกเช่นตอนแม่ตายอีก ข้าขอร้อง ท่านพี่" 

ตอนที่ราชินีฟริกกาตาย.. ทั่วทั้งแอสการ์ดรู้ข่าวก่อนลูกชายคนเล็ก คนโปรดของแม่ อดีตพ่อและพี่ชายไม่เคยลงมาเยี่ยมเยียนนักโทษกิตติมศักดิ์ ไม่แม้เพื่อแจ้งข่าวร้ายที่ทำหัวใจเทพแสนกลแตกสลายเป็นเสี่ยง โลกิรู้ข่าวจากปากทหารยาม และโทมนัสอย่างโดดเดี่ยว ในคุกที่ไร้ทางออก ไม่อาจแก้แค้นใครได้นอกจากตัวเองที่เป็นสาเหตุ

"ท่านพี่ ท่านจะจูบข้าอีกกี่หนก็ได้ คราวนี้ข้าจะไม่ทำให้ท่านลืมอีกแล้ว แต่อย่าทำเหมือนลืมว่าข้าเป็นน้องท่าน อย่าด้วยความเมามาย อย่าทำเหมือนข้าแค่เรือนร่างที่ท่านปรารถนา ถ้าท่านอยากกอดข้า ให้กอดข้า ไม่ใช่.. ร่างของข้า.. ไม่ใช่แค่ภายนอกของข้า ไม่ใช่แค่ความลุ่มหลงชั่วคราว" 

"ข้าพร้อมจะเป็นของท่านเสมอ เพียงแค่ท่านมองข้า เห็นข้าที่เป็นข้า"

_คำหวานนั้นหากเขาเป็นธอร์ แม้เป็นสายเลือดเดียวกัน คงไม่มีลังเล_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฮรือ ขอโทษทุกท่านด้วยะนะคะ Pov โลกิก่อนหน้านั้น น้องถูกปิดตาคิดไปเองค่ะว่าเป็นธอร์ ธอร์ในฟิคนี้เป็นคนดีเกินกว่าจะทำงั้นกับน้องค่ะ ขยำอะไรให้แหลกมือทั้งที่น้องร้องไห้ไม่มี๊ไม่มี ; _ ;  


	18. Loki VIII - Cruel

18\. Loki VIII

โลกิปรารถนาริมฝีปากปลอบประโลมจากพี่ชาย แต่กลับไม่มีสิ่งใดตามมา ไม่มีแม้คำพูด คำปฏิเสธ ราวคำสารภาพของเขาไม่อาจไปถึงธอร์ ราวคำพูดที่เค้นมาจากใจที่ปิดบังซ่อนเร้นมาตลอดหลายร้อยปี ไม่มีความหมายอันใดสำหรับพี่ชาย

เจ็บในอกจนอยากตายเสียตรงนั้น คาดหวัง วาดหวังจะได้รับรักจากธอร์ แต่กลับได้เพียงความว่างเปล่า เสียดายปากที่พูดออกไป ควรจะสำเนียกตัวเองตั้งนานแล้วว่าเขาเป็นแค่น้องนอกคอก มีดีเพียงยามพี่เมามายไม่รู้ตัวกอดจูบเกินเลย 

เขาเคยครั้งหนึ่ง เคยเกือบให้ธอร์กระทำมากกว่ากอดจูบ ไหนๆธอร์ก็ไม่มีวันจำได้อยู่ดี ทุกอย่างจะเหมือนไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น โลกิแค่อยากรู้สึกสักครั้ง รับรู้ว่ามันเป็นยังไง การที่ถูกธอร์รัก เหมือนสาวๆพวกนั้น

แต่ก็เปล่า เพราะคำว่าน้องชายที่จุกอก แล้วไหนเลยอย่างกับเรื่องเสียดสี หลายปีถัดมาก็ได้รู้ว่าตนไม่ใช่น้องแท้ๆ แต่ธอร์ก็ไม่เคยสัมผัสเขาเยี่ยงนั้นอีก

บางทีเพราะธอร์ไม่อยากเกลือกลั้วกับปีศาจน้ำแข็ง บางทีอาจเพราะสิ่งที่เขาทำผิดพลาดลงไป ทำให้พี่หมดสิ้นความเอ็นดู

"เห็นทีท่านจะทำเพราะเกลียดข้า" โลกิแค่นหัวเราะทั้งที่ใจร้าวเป็นเสี่ยง พยายามกลั้นสะอื้นแต่กลับมีบางส่วนเล็ดลอด "ก็แค่ลงโทษข้าที่ทำท่านพ่อตาย" 

_บอกว่าเขาแกล้งพี่แรง พี่ก็แกล้งเขากลับแรงเช่นกัน_

"ชู่ววว์" เสียงของเฮล่ากระซิบประโลม มือของนางเอื้อมแกะเชือกที่ข้อมือเขาทิ้ง ริมฝีปากนุ่มของนางแตะบนแก้มเปื้อนน้ำตาของเขา 

สัมผัสอ่อนโยนจากราชินีทำให้เขายิ่งร้าว นึกภาพนางทาบทับกับแม่ อยากเอนซบและร้องไห้ใส่ที่พี่ไม่รัก ทั้งที่รู้ว่านางนั่นแหละที่เป็นสาเหตุของทุกอย่าง ควรเกลียดให้เข้าไส้ ควรวางแผนฆ่าก่อนที่ไฟจะมอดไหม้แอสการ์ดเป็นจุล 

แต่จะพูดไรได้เขามันเด็กขาดความอบอุ่น โหยหาความรัก ยิ่งขาดจากแม่ และขาดจากพี่ เขาจะหาใครอื่นมาเติมเต็มได้นอกจากเฮล่า 

"เจ้ามันน่าแกล้งรู้ไหม โลกิ" เฮล่าเอ่ยด้วยเสียงเยียบเย็นปนขบขันของนาง กุมมือของเขาให้ดึงรั้งผ้าปิดตาที่เปียกเกินกว่านึกไว้ลง "ลืมตา ยักษ์น้ำแข็งตัวจ้อยของข้า"

โลกิลืมตาตามบัญชาทั้งที่ใจไม่อยาก กลัวสีหน้าธอร์ ที่ปฏิเสธเขา มองด้วยความโกรธ ด้วยความเกลียด หรือที่แย่กว่า ด้วยความเฉยเมย 

ใบหน้าที่เห็นกลับไม่ใช่ธอร์

"ส.. เกิร์จ" 

ครึ่งเทพครึ่งยักษ์ที่โลกิในร่างโอดินแต่งตั้งมาแทนไฮม์ดัล น่าจะรู้ว่าถ้าเขาเห็นอะไรในตัวสเกิร์จ เฮล่าก็ต้องเห็นเช่นกัน มีไม่กี่ชีวิตบนแอสการ์ดที่มือสกปรกพอจะใช้งาน ตราบใดที่เลี้ยงดูอย่างอิ่มหนำก็จะไม่มีวันทรยศ

อีกฝ่ายทำสีหน้าปะหลับปะเหลือก แบมือสองข้างยกขึ้นข้างศีรษะ ฝืนยิ้มที่กึ่งหว่านเสน่ห์ รู้สึกผิด ระคนกลัวโดนตวาดใส่ไปพร้อมๆกัน ริมฝีปากใต้หนวดเคราสีเข้มปริปากแก้ตัวเสียงพร่า "อ่า..ราชินีสั่งข้า" 

น้ำตาพลันแห้งจากตาโลกิ ความเจ็บในอกถูกยกไปสิ้น นัยน์ตาสีเขียวหันขวับมองค้อนใส่เฮล่า 

"โฮ่ ท่านมันร้ายนัก" โลกิปริปากชมเสียงแข็ง กระชากผ้าห่มที่ถูกเข่าสเกิร์จทับไว้ขึ้นห่มร่างเปลือยเปล่าตัวเอง

"ข้าร้ายงั้นรึ?" ราชินีแห่งแอสการ์ดถามย้อน รอยยิ้มเย็นเฉียบกระตุกขึ้น "ใครที่โกหกข้าว่าหาได้ปรารถนาธอร์ไม่ ข้าก็แค่อยากฟังจากปากเจ้า ..ใครจะนึกว่าที่จริงเจ้ากับธอร์ไม่เคยเป็นแค่พี่น้องกันอยู่แล้ว"

โลกิสะบัดมือใช้มนตราปลดเชือกที่ข้อเท้าทิ้งแล้วยันสเกิร์จให้ลุกขึ้นออกไปจากเตียง ก่อนชันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง สบสายตาเฮล่าที่โน้มร่างมาชิดใกล้ จนเรือนผมยาวสีดำขลับของนางไล้บนลาดบ่า ลมหายร้อนรดผิวตน

" 'จะจูบข้าอีกกี่หนก็ได้ คราวนี้ข้าจะไม่ทำให้ท่านลืมอีกแล้ว' " เฮล่าทวนคำพูดของโลกิ "ข้าอยากรู้นักว่ามันหมายถึงอะไร" 

"ครั้งหน้าจะไม่ใช่แค่ข้าหยอกเจ้า โลกิ คิดว่าข้าทำให้ธอร์เอาเจ้าไม่ได้รึ? ถ้าเจ้าไม่เป็นฝ่ายเริ่มเอาเขาสักที ข้าเป็นคนบังคับให้เขาเอาเจ้าเอง" 

"ทำไมถึงสนเรื่องข้ากับธอร์นัก" 

เฮล่าหัวเราะเสียงใส 

"คนเป็นพี่สาวย่อมอยากดูแลน้องชายทั้งสองหรือไม่จริง?" เฮล่ายกมือของนางลูบแก้มเขา "โดยเฉพาะน้องคนโปรดของข้าเช่นเจ้า" 

 

 


	19. Thor VI - Miss me?

19\. Thor VI

ภาพมายาของน้องปรากฎกายตรงหน้า ภายในห้องคุมขัง หลังหายหน้าไปถึงสี่วัน พร้อมกับคำขู่ของเฮล่า

"คิดถึงข้าไหม ท่านพี่?" 

น้ำเสียงยังยียวนเท่าโลกิคนเดิม รอยยิ้มยังกระล่อนไม่รู้สึกรู้สาเช่นเคย แต่ไม่กี่ปีที่ผ่านมา ธอร์รู้จักน้องดีกว่าเดิม กว่าที่เคยรู้จักมาหลายร้อยปี 

"ตัวจริงเจ้าไปไหน?" 

 

* * *

 

**_'มันขึ้นอยู่กับเจ้าว่าคืนนี้เขาจะได้หลับหรือโดนลงโทษ'_ **

__

_คำกล่าวของเฮล่าที่ทิ้งท้ายเมื่อสองคืนก่อนยังหลอกหลอนธอร์_

__

**_'ดูเหมือนเจ้าจะอยากให้โลกิถูกลงโทษคืนนี้.. และข้าเป็นใครที่จะปฏิเสธคำขอของน้องชายไปได้?'_ **

__

_ธอร์พยายามจะรั้งเฮล่าไว้ด้วยคำวิงวอน ด้วยคำขู่ ด้วยข้อเสนอ แต่ไม่มีสิ่งที่เฮล่าต้องการจากเขา ร่างสูงศักดิ์เหยียดยิ้ม หันหลัง และเดินจากไป_

__

**_'อย่าทำน้องข้า!! ทำข้าแทนนี่!!'_ **

 

* * *

 

คิ้วของโลกิในร่างมายาเลิกขึ้นสูง ก่อนตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มขี้เล่นที่มุมปาก "ที่อื่น"

ธอร์ไม่มีอารมณ์ขัน เรียกอีกฝ่ายเสียงแข็ง "โลกิ"

ร่างจำแลงไร้ตัวตนของโลกิถอนหายใจยาว เดินวนรอบห้องที่คุมขังพี่ชาย ตาสีมรกตหลุบมองหนังสือที่ครั้งหนึ่งเลยอ่านฆ่าเวลายามถูกจองจำ ธอร์คิดว่าคงเป็นของขวัญจากท่านแม่ โลกิทิ้งไว้เป็นอนุสรณ์ให้กับนักโทษที่เวียนเข้าออกเรือนจำเดียวกับที่น้องเคยพำนัก

"ท่านรับมือได้ยากขึ้น รู้ตัวมั้ย พี่ข้า --บางทีข้าคิดว่าคงหลอกอะไรท่านไม่ได้อีกแล้ว" ภาพมายาของน้องชายเงยหน้าขึ้น ฉีกยิ้มที่ทำให้ธอร์รู้สึกว่าอีกฝ่ายเหงาจับใจ "อยากบอกว่าคิดถึงท่านที่ตามข้าไม่ทันอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน.. ท่านพี่ที่โดนข้าแปลงร่างเป็นงูแล้วถูกฉกจนลงไปกองกับพื้นคนนั้นน่ะ"

"ข้าจะยอมให้เจ้าหลอก.. เป็นบางครั้ง" ธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มกลับให้น้องเมื่อความหลังที่เคยน่าม่นคิ้วใส่อยากลืมๆไปซะ กลับกลายเป็นความทรงจำอันมีค่า เป็นใสใยที่ตัดไม่ขาด "อาจมากกว่าบางครั้ง ถ้าเจ้าทำตัวน่ารักพอ"

"แต่ไม่ใช่ครั้งนี้สินะ" มายาภาพเอ่ยเสียงนุ่มอย่างเข้าใจ เผยยิ้มบาง

ธอร์ส่ายหัว เฮล่าต้องทำอะไรโลกิ และนั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่น้องไม่ยอมปรากฎกายให้เห็นร่างที่แท้จริง หากเป็นเมื่อก่อนเขาคงจะทำไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ ยอมโดนน้องหลอก แต่ไม่ใช่คราวนี้ 

"ตามใจท่านพี่" เสียงติดยโสของโลกิดังขึ้นจากข้างหลัง ทำให้ธอร์หันขวับไปหา ภาพมายาในห้องขังเลือนหายไปเวลาเดียวกับที่สายตาธอร์เห็นร่างของโลกิเดินออกมาจากเงามืด หยุดตรงที่เฮล่าเคยประกาศว่าโทษทัณฐ์ของเขา โลกิต้องเป็นฝ่ายรับแทน 

คนเป็นน้องชายยิ้มให้เขา รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์แสนกลแต่ละมุนไร้ความมาดร้าย สภาพร่างกายโลกิไม่มีอะไรผิดแผกจากภาพมายาเมื่อครู่ ธอร์รู้สึกโล่งใจ บางทีเฮล่าอาจจะแค่ขู่เขาเล่น

"เจ้าไม่เป็นอะไร" ธอร์ไม่อาจซ่อนความดีใจโล่งอก

"ข้าจะเป็นอะไรไปได้" โลกิหัวเราะเยาะพี่ชาย ยักไหล่ไหว "ข้าเอาตัวรอดของข้าได้สบาย ท่านสิ ควรห่วงตัวเอง"

"พี่ที่ไหนจะห่วงตัวเองก่อนน้อง?"

"คง..." โลกิยิ้ม "ไม่ใช่ท่าน"

คำสั้นๆที่เหมือนหยอกเล่นกัน ไร้ใจความสำคัญ กลับทำให้อกธอร์พองโต ในที่สุดก็เหมือนโลกิยอมรับ รวมถึงเชื่อมั่น ว่าเขารัก เป็นห่วง และอยากปกป้อง สิ่งที่เมื่อก่อนน้องปฏิเสธจะเข้าใจหัวเด็ดตีนขาด เอ่ยคำกระแนะกระแหนโต้กลับอยู่เรื่อยไป

ธอร์มองน้องย่างเท้าเข้ามาใกล้กระจกม่านพลัง นัยน์ตาสีเขียวเชยขึ้นสบเป็นประกายประหลาด ทำหัวใจของคนเป็นพี่เต้นระส่ำผิดจังหวะ

"ทีนี้ตอบคำถามข้าได้รึยัง" โลกิเอ่ยกระเซ้า ตามมาด้วยน้ำเสียงและสีหน้าสีตาออดอ้อน "คิดถึงข้าไหม ท่านพี่?" 

**_ทุกวินาที_ **


	20. Thor VII - Missing

20\. Thor VII 

"ไม่มีวันไหนที่ข้าไม่คิดถึงเจ้า" 

ธอร์ตอบออกไปก่อนจะทันได้คิดว่ามันฟังดูน่าขัดเขินเยี่ยงไร เมื่อคำพูดดังกล่าวหลุดออกจากริมฝีปาก แก้มรัชทายาทหนุ่มพลันร้อนผ่าววูบวาบ น้ำลายเหนียวหนืดติดคอ 

"ท่านปากหวานอย่างน้้นกับเจนและซีฟด้วยรึเปล่า?" 

อันที่จริง ธอร์ไม่ได้คิดถึงทั้งคู่มานานนม และไม่เข้าใจทำไมโลกิถึงถาม แต่สีหน้าซักไซ้ไล่เลียงของน้องทำให้เขาอึกอัก

"ไม่?" 

โลกิเลิกคิ้วสูงขึ้น ใครจะไปรู้ว่าน้องชายต้องการคำตอบอะไร เทียบตัวเองกับหนึ่งคนรักและอีกหนึ่งเพื่อนสาวคนสนิิทของเขา

สำหรับธอร์ โลกินั้นแตกต่าง ใจที่หวนคิดถึงเป็นอีกห้วงอารมณ์ มันมาพร้อมความรู้สึกผิดที่ทำหัวใจปวดร้าว ความปรารถนาที่จะชดเชยทุกสิ่งที่ขาดหาย ยึดติด ไม่อยากปล่อยมืออีก

"ข้าขอโทษ" จู่ๆโลกิก็พูดขึ้นมา

"เรื่องอะไร?" 

"เฮล่า" โลกิตอบสั้น นัยน์ตาหลุบลงบนพื้นคล้ายไม่กล้าสู้หน้าพี่ชาย "นาง.. แข็งแกร่งขึ้นยิ่งกว่าวันที่เราเจอ พลังของนางมาจากแอสการ์ด ยิ่งนางอยู่ที่นี่นาน เรายิ่งไม่มีหวัง.. ข้าไม่ควรพานางมา"

ธอร์นิ่งงัน มองน้องที่ก้มหน้าคล้ายสำนึกผิดแล้วยิ่งปวดใจ ทั้งที่นี่เป็นสิ่งที่ครั้งหนึ่ง เมื่อก่อนนิวยอร์กและหลังนิวยอร์ก ธอร์ต้องการ แต่ยามได้ กลับปวดใจ เขารักโลกิที่เชิดหน้าขึ้นอย่างดื้อรั้นและภูมิใจ ยโสและจองหองมากกว่า

"เจ้าไม่มีทางเลือก" ธอร์บอกและครั้งนี้คนเป็นพี่ชายเข้าใจอย่างปากพูด หากโลกิไม่ทำอย่างที่โลกิทำ เลือดของชาวแอสการ์ดมากมายเพียงใดที่จะเปื้อนแผ่นดินไหลนองอาบพสุธา มือของธอร์ยื่นออกไปสัมผัสถึงกระจกม่านพลัง หากทะลุผ่านได้ก็อยากวางบนบ่าน้องชายและกำให้แน่น 

"เจ้าทำดีแล้ว โลกิ" ธอร์เอ่ย "ดีกว่าข้า ดีกว่าท่านพ่อ" 

"ยังดีไม่พอ" โลกิเชยหน้าสบตากับเขาอีกครั้ง "รู้มั้ยข้าไม่มีวัันเป็นได้หรอก กษัตริย์ที่ดีน่ะ ไม่เหมือนท่าน ไม่เหมือนท่านพ่อ ข้าคิดแต่ว่าจะช่วยตัวเองกับท่านได้ยังไง แล้วข้าก็คิดได้ วางแผนไว้แล้ว แต่มันไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรหรอกจริงมั้ย คนอย่างท่านน่ะ มันดื้อรั้นงี่เง่า ไม่มีวันยอมทิ้งประชาชนและแอสการ์ดไปกับน้องคนนี้" 

คำสารภาพ คำชวนให้หนีไปด้วยกัน ตบท้ายด้วยคำตัดพ้อ สมเป็นโลกิ อย่างน้อยครั้งนี้โลกิก็ถามเขาก่อนจะไป ไม่มีคำว่าหักหลัง ไม่ปรึกษา คิดเอาเองอย่างแต่ก่อน น้องชายเขาโตขึ้นจนธอร์อดภูมิใจไม่ได้ แต่.. ความจริงก็คือความจริง เขาคือเขา และโลกิคือโลกิ เมื่อหนึ่งถูกแบ่งเป็นสอง มันก็ไม่อาจกลับมาเป็นเนื้อเดียวกัน โชคชะตาของเขากับน้องไปกันคนละทางตั้งแต่พ่อเลือกรัชทายาท

"ถ้าเจ้าอยากหนีก็ไปซะ ข้าไม่ว่า" ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงนุ่ม ไม่มีความโกรธ มีเพียงความเหงา แต่จากกันแบบนี้ก็ดี ไม่ต้องติดค้าง ได้รู้ว่าน้องแคร์ เอื้อมมือออกมาเป็นคนชวนเขาหนีไป ไม่ใช่เป็นฝ่ายที่วิ่งหนีมือของเขาอีกต่อไป

"ข้าขอให้เจ้าโชคดี" ถึงพูดอย่างนั้น คิดว่ามันดีแล้ว แต่ธอร์ยังปรารถนาให้น้องอยู่ที่นี่กับเขา ยังไม่พร้อมจะลาจาก เสียงที่เอ่ยออกไปจึงสั่นเครือ 

"ข้าจะคิดถึงเจ้าทุกลมหายใจตราบที่ข้ายังมีชีวิตอยู่ น้องข้า"

ครั้งนี้แม้ประโยคจะแปร่งเลี่ยน แต่ยามเอ่ยออกไป ธอร์กลับไม่รู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วน มันคือสิ่งที่เขารู้สึกและอยากให้น้องรับรู้

_สิ่งที่เสียดายที่สุดคือเขาไม่อาจดึงร่างของโลกิเข้ามากอดลาได้_

 

 


	21. Thor VIII - Question

21\. Thor VIII - Question

คนเป็นน้องขมวดคิ้วม่นลงหลังฟังคำลา เท้าขยับย่างเข้ามาใกล้ ยื่นมือออกมาที่เดียวกับฝ่ามือของเขา แม้มีม่านพลังกั้นกลาง ธอร์รู้สึกเหมือนได้สัมผัสโลกิ 

"หากไม่มีข้า.." 

__

_แล้วท่านจะทำยังไง? ท่านจะอยู่ได้ไหม?_

ธอร์นึกว่านั่นคือคำถาม ความโลเลของน้อง อยากให้มั่นใจว่าตนได้รับคำอนุญาต คำปลอบว่าไม่ต้องห่วงข้า เจ้าไม่มีอะไรติดค้างต่อพี่ แต่เมื่อโลกิปริปาก กลับเป็นอีกสิ่งที่ต่างออกไปโดยสิ้นเชิง คำกระเซ้าเย้าแหย่ "..ท่านจะอยู่หายใจคิดถึงข้าได้ซักกี่น้ำกันเชียว" 

รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์เพทุบายเคล้าเสน่ห์เหยียดออกกว้าง ก่อนตามมาด้วยรอยยิ้มที่บางลง จริงใจมากขึ้น ใส่หน้ากากน้อยลง แต่ยังไม่วายโคลงหัวน้อยๆหยอกล้อพี่ชาย "และข้ายังอยากให้ท่านคิดถึงข้าไปได้นานๆ ฉะนั้นคำบอกลาท่านเก็บไปเถอะ" 

โลกิโน้มและแนบหน้าผากกับม่านพลัง ขอเพียงใกล้พี่ชายอีกแม้เพียงนิดเดียว 

"ข้าจะไม่ไปไหนทั้งนั้น ท่านพี่"

ธอร์ไม่อยากเชื่อหูว่าสดับได้ยินอะไร ตาพลันเอ่อร้อนทั้งที่หาได้เศร้าใจ ลำคอต้านเสียงหัวเราะจากในอกไม่ไหว

"โลกิ เจ้าน้องบ้า ทำข้าหัวใจหล่นไปอยู่ตา--"

หากเสียงหัวเราะและคำพูดของธอร์ถูกขัดด้วยเสียงหัวเราะที่กังวานและต่ำพร่าของเฮล่า เสียงรองเท้าที่ย้ำฝีเท้าหนักลงบนพื้นเป็นจังหวะ 

โลกิสะดุ้ง ถดกายหนีออกจากม่านพลัง ลดมือที่แตะม่านพลังลง ราวกลัวเฮล่าจะเห็น สีหน้าของโลกิปิดความหวาดหวั่นไม่มิด อิริยาบถที่หยอกล้อเมื่อครู่กลับกลายเป็นความตึงเครียด โลกิหลับตาหายใจก่อนจะหันหลังให้กับเขา เผชิญหน้ากับเฮล่า 

หากร่างน้องชายต้องชะงักและเสียสูญอีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นเรืิอนเกศาสีดำของเฮล่ายกสูงเหนือศีรษะเป็นมงกุฎชฎา พร้อมแสดงพลังอำนาจที่ไม่มีใครขัดขืน

รอยยิ้มเย็นยะเยือกเผยบนใบหน้าขาวของราชินีแห่งแอสการ์ด ยื่นมือออกมาและบัญชา "มานี่ โลกิ เจ้าเด็กไม่รักดี"

"โลกิ อย่าไป"

แผ่นหลังของโลกิสั่นสะท้าน แต่ขากลับก้าวเข้าไปหานาง ปฏิเสธจะฟังคำทัดทานของพี่ชาย 

เฮล่าปาดสายตาตวัดมองธอร์ ขณะที่มือคว้าโลกิที่เดินเชื่องๆไปหา สู่อ้อมกอดนาง แขนเฮล่าโอบรอบร่างบางของโลกิที่ธอร์ไม่มีปัญญาโอบกอดไม่ว่าจะปรารถนาเพียงใด หัวใจธอร์เต้นทุ้มหนักด้วยอารมณ์ร้อนรน

"เจ้าทำอะไรโลกิ" 

"คำถามที่ถูกต้องคือ เขาทำอะไรเพื่อเจ้าบ้าง" 

เฮล่าสะบัดข้อมือและแสงมายาเฉกเช่นยามโลกิจำแลงกายหรือกลับคืนสู่ร่างจริงเรืองรองไล่ไปตามกายหยาบของน้องชาย แต่จากด้านหลังธอร์ไม่เห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลง 

"เจ้าคิดว่าโลกิจะทิ้งเจ้าไป" เสียงหัวเราะของเฮล่านั้นหยามเหยียดในที "ทั้งที่ไม่รู้เลยว่าเขาทำเพื่อเจ้าไปแล้วมากมายแค่ไหน" 

เฮล่าพยายามพลิกร่างโลกิให้หันกลับไปหาธอร์ได้ยล แต่เทพแสนกลดื้อดึง ขืนตัวไว้

"ได้โปรด ท่านพี่" ปากเอ่ยอ้อนวอนเฮล่า คำว่าท่านพี่ที่ปากของน้องเคยสัญญาว่าจะหมายถึงแต่เขา มือของน้องรั้งชายเสื้อเฮล่าแน่นไม่ปล่อย "ข้าขอร้อง อย่าให้ธอร์เห็นข้าแบบนี้"   

คำวิงวอนและมือที่สั่นเทาจากร่างในอ้อมแขนทำให้เฮล่าหยุดที่จะผลักไสโลกิออก เปลี่ยนเป็นเงยขึ้นสบตาธอร์ ดวงตาหรี่เล็กเย็นชา ไม่มีรอยยิ้มสรวลล้อเลียน แต่แววตานางท้าทายไม่ผิดแน่ เหมือนนี่เป็นบททดสอบ เหมือนสายตาของท่านพ่อ เต็มไปด้วยการตัดสิน มองเห็นความละอายและความชั่วช้าที่ซุกซ่อน

"เจ้า.. พี่ชายของเขา.. ธอร์.." เฮล่าเอ่ย "ว่ายังไง อยากเห็นสิ่งที่โลกิปิดบัง หรือจะสดับฟังคำขอของน้อง?"  

ธอร์มองโลกิที่ฟุบในอ้อมแขนของเฮล่า น้องก้มหน้ามองพื้น ผมสีดำยาวปรกแก้มขาวนวล ปฏิเสธจะหันมาพบเขา ในใจธอร์ร้อนรุ่มไม่อาจบอกได้ว่าโกรธใครมากกว่า เฮล่าที่ช่วงชิงทุกอย่างไป โลกิที่ซบอ้อมแขนเฮล่าไม่ปล่อย หรือตนที่ไม่เหลือสิ้นอำนาจอะไรเลย  

**"โลกิ"**

ธอร์รู้ว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาไม่ใช่ที่พี่ที่ดี แต่ก็อยากจะเชื่อว่าในที่สุดเขาก็ได้เป็น จนเฮล่าบังคับให้เขาตระหนักว่าบางทีคงไม่มีทาง ธอร์เห็นแก่ตัวและไม่อาจเป็นพี่ชายที่โลกิปรารถนาจะมี เขาร้าย และไม่เคยฟังคำร้องขอของน้อง 

****

**"หันมาหาข้า"**

 

 


	22. Hela V - Lightning

22\. Hela V - Lightning

โลกิในอ้อมแขนหยุดสั่น หายใจเข้าและเชิดหน้าทระนง ปล่อยมือที่กำอาภรณ์ของเธอแน่นออก หลังเหยียดตรง และไม่เหลือคราบคนอ่อนแอเมื่อครู่ก่อน บางสิ่งที่ราชินีแห่งความตายไม่อาจเรียกคืนให้โลกิ แต่ธอร์กลับได้มันไปง่ายๆด้วยน้ำเสียงบ้าอำนาจที่ฟังขัดหู 

สายใยพี่น้อง ..ฤาสายใยคนรัก?

และยามโลกิหันไปเผชิญกับเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าด้วยร่างที่ช้ำใน ประดับบาดแผลตามร่างกาย สายฟ้าเปรี๊ยะขึ้นมาจากร่างของธอร์ 

"เจ้าทำอะไรน้องข้า!?" 

ซุ่มเสียงตะโกนดังกึกก้อง พลังที่แม้แต่เจ้าตัวไม่รู้กำลังจะระเบิดไหลเวียนไปทุกอณูของเจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ด เฮล่าสัมผัสได้ถึงพลังอำนาจในตัวธอร์ ยิ่งใหญ่นักหากใช้ให้เป็น สมเป็นลูกที่โอดินวาดหวังให้สืบสานแอสการ์ดต่อไป แต่ยังเทียบไม่ติดกับพลังที่เธอครอบครอง กระนั้นหากได้ธอร์มาเป็นผู้นำทัพ เธอจะไม่มีวันพ่ายแพ้ 

และเมื่อเธอไม่ตอบ พลังของธอร์ยิ่งแกร่งกล้ารุนแรง เฮล่าอดไม่ได้ที่จะยั่วอารมณ์ของสัตว์ร้ายในกรงขัง มันอยู่ในสายเลือดเธอ ร่ำร้องที่จะเหยียดหยามสิ่งมีชีวิตที่คิดว่าตนสง่างาม ทรนง 

ราชินีแห่งความตายยื่นมือออกไป ผ่านแผ่นหลังและบ่าของโลกิ ไล้รอยแผลทุกจุดที่เธอรู้ตำแหน่งดีโดยไม่ต้องมอง ที่แก้มช้ำ ดวงตาข้างซ้ายที่บวมเปิดไม่ขึ้น ริมฝีปากที่เคยนุ่มแต่ยามนี้กลับหยาบแตกระแหงซิบเลือด 

"ดูให้เต็มตา..ธอร์" เสียงของเฮล่าหวานประชด ซ้ำแผลของโลกิจนเทพแสนกลนิ่วหน้าโอดครวญ "ทุกแผลที่เกิดเพราะเจ้า" 

มือของธอร์กำแน่น เดือดดาล แต่ยังไม่เท่าความเดือดดาลของเฮล่า

"เจ้ามองเขาแต่ไม่เคยเห็นสิ่งที่ซ่อนหลังภาพมายา" เสียงที่ส่งไปเป็นความชิงชัง เล็บของเธอจิกเข้าที่แผลของโลกิ เรียกรอยช้ำให้ได้เลือด "ถ้าอยากได้โลกิคืน เจ้าต้องพยายามมากกว่าแค่เห่าหอน" 

สิ้นคำนั้นสายฟ้าของธอร์ประทุจากภายในร่าง ม่านพลังที่คุมขังแตกละเอียด เสียงก้องของสายฟ้าฟาดสะเทือนดังกัมปนาท ควันฟุ้งกระจาย และร่างของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเยื้องย่างออกมาจากคุก สีหน้าช่างน่าหวาดหวั่นซะไม่มี ทำราวกับว่าเธอจะกลัว

"ข้าจะหยุดเจ้าตรงนี้" เสียงของธอร์ทุ้มต่ำดังสะท้าน "ณ ตอนนี้" 

เฮล่าไม่อาจหยุดเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ทุกอย่างเป็นไปอย่างใจปอง มือผลักไสร่างบางของโลกิให้พ้นทาง นี่เป็นศึกระหว่างเธอกับลูกที่โอดินเลือก และเธอพร้อมจะแสดงให้ธอร์ดูว่าใครกันแน่ที่คู่ควรกับบัลลังก์แอสการ์ด

มือของเฮล่ายื่นออกไปเรียกดาบปรากฎขึ้นมาในมือ เหยียดมองร่างของธอร์ที่เต็มไปด้วยไฟฟ้าสถิต เสียงดังเปรี๊ยะๆ ปลายนิ้วสาดแสงสีฟ้าวูบวาบ อวดอ้างศักดาที่ไร้ค่า

เป็นหนแรกที่เฮล่าเห็นภาพของโอดินซ้อนทับในดวงตาสีนภาของ ธอร์ และนั่นยิ่งทำให้เธอรู้สึกอยากทำลายทุกอย่างให้ราบเป็นหน้ากอง

 

 


	23. Loki IX - Vanaheim

23\. Loki IX - Vanaheim

| สี่วันก่อน |

ศพนักรบแอสการ์ดนับพันถูกฝังใต้ห้องลับคลังสมบัติของโอดิน ใต้พื้นที่โลกิเหยียบเล่นมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนตั้งแต่ยังเล็ก

เฮล่าเปิดตาเขากับสเกิร์จ ความลับแรกนำพามาสู่ความลับที่สอง ซ่อนซ้อนทับกันไม่หยุดหย่อน โลกิไม่อาจหยุดรอยยิ้มที่ระบายบนสีหน้าอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อว่าท่านพ่อ --โอดิน กักเก็บอะไรไว้บ้าง อดีตที่ไม่อยากให้เขาและธอร์ล่วงรู้ มากกว่าแค่กษัตริย์บ้าสงครามที่โลกิเคยกล่าวหาว่าพ่อเป็นกับแม่ พลันบ่าที่แบกบาปทุกอย่างอันน่าละอายไว้ คำว่าลูกไม่รักดีที่โอดินเคยพร่ำด่า เหมือนถูกยกออกไปจากใจ

อย่างที่เฮล่าเอ่ยยามเผชิญหน้าเขาและธอร์ --เขาเหมือนโอดิน เพียงรู้ตัวว่าไร้อำนาจจะเทียบทันพ่อ แต่มันดีแล้ว ที่เป็นธอร์ได้อำนาจพวกนั้นไป พรสายฟ้าจากพ่อ และความกล้าหาญจากแม่

พี่ชายที่เขาเคยก่นด่าว่าไม่เหมาะสมกับราชา ตอนนี้โลกิทำได้เพียงชื่นชมห่างๆ คิดทบทวนมานานนมตั้งแต่นั่งบัลลังก์ในร่างของพ่อ แล้วก็รู้ดีว่าเขาไม่เหมาะ ไม่เคยเหมาะ ความปรารถนาที่จะได้นั่งบัลลังก์มันไม่เกี่ยวกับอำนาจใดอย่างที่เขาเคยเข้าใจตัวเองผิด เขาแค่ต้องการเท่าเทียมกับพี่ ได้มีคนรักและถูกเชิดชูบ้าง อยู่ใต้แสงสว่างอย่างธอร์ วาดหวังว่าสักวันโอดินจะยอมรับว่าคิดถูกที่เลี้ยงดูเขามา ว่าเขามีบางอย่างที่ธอร์ไม่มี ไม่ใช่เพียงคำว่า 'ตัวปัญหา' แต่ตอนนี้มันจะสลักสำคัญอะไรกัน ในเมื่ออดีตของท่านพ่อที่เย่อหยิ่งทำเป็นดีกว่าเขาลิบลับก็โสมมไม่ต่างกัน

เพียงแต่มันไม่ใช่เวลาที่ควรยิ้มพยศพ่อที่สิ้นไปแล้ว เมื่อได้เห็นว่าเฮล่าลงมาที่นี่ทำไม เพลิงโลกันต์ในมือเทพีแห่งความตายปลุกเศษซากของนักรบมากฝีมือขึ้นมา รวมถึง... สุนัขขนสีดำรัตติกาลที่ตัวใหญ่กว่า... กว่าทุกอย่างที่โลกิจะนึกออก

"เจ้าว่าอาณาจักรไหนนะที่ต่อต้านข้าคนนี้"

คำถามนั้นไม่ได้ถามโลกิ หากถามสเกิร์จข้างๆเขา

โฮกันเป็นทหารที่รักศักดิ์ศรี และรักความยุติธรรม --ออกจะมากเกินไป โลกิควรจะเห็น ถ้าไม่ได้มัวแต่มากังวลเรื่องที่เฮล่าใส่ใจเรื่องเขากับธอร์จนเกินควร บังคับจะให้เขาหลอกล่อพี่ชาย หลับนอน เหมือนกับซัคคิวบัส แต่มันไม่ใช่ข้ออ้าง เขาไม่ควรปล่อยให้สหายรบของธอร์มีโอกาสพากองทัพส่วนหนึ่งกลับไปยังบ้านเกิดเมืองนอน.. 

"นาวาไฮม์" สเกิร์จตอบเทพีแห่งความตาย

โลกิมองกองทัพเกือบอมตะและไร้เทียมทาม รวมถึงอีกหนึ่งสัตว์เลี้ยงที่ซุกไซ้เทพีแห่งความตายราวกับหมาเชื่องๆ แต่ไม่ผิดแน่ยามสงคราม มันจะเป็นอสูรร้ายที่ใครก็เอาไม่อยู่ นาวาไฮม์และโฮกันไม่มีทางรอด โลกิไม่ต้องหลับตาก็เห็นภาพคนตายเป็นเบือ

โลกิไม่ควรแคร์ หน้าที่เขาเพียงปกป้องธอร์จากความพิโรธของเฮล่า อาจจะ.. รู้สึกว่าต้องรับผิดชอบกับชีวิตของชาวแอสการ์ดไม่มากก็น้อยเป็นธรรมดา แต่นาวาไฮม์ไม่เกี่ยวกับเขา และไม่คุ้มค่าพอที่จะเสี่ยง --แต่เจ้าอยากให้ท่านพ่อและพี่ชายยอมรับ

ความรู้สึกไร้สาระนั่นเอาอีกแล้ว เสียงในหัวที่อยากเอาอกเอาใจธอร์ พิสูจน์ตนกับโอดินที่ไม่อยู่แล้ว ทั้งที่มันไม่ใช่ตัวเขาเลย

 

"จะเหนื่อยถึงมือท่านไปทำไม ราชินีข้า" โลกิหลุดปาก เมื่อพูดไปแล้วจะเปลี่ยนใจก็ไม่ทัน เฮล่าปราดสายตามาที่ตน สบนิ่ง รู้ทั้งรู้สิ่งที่ตนกำลังจะพูดจะขัดใจนาง โง่งมเหมือนคำพูดของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ามากกว่าเทพแสนกล แต่โลกิอยากเป็นธอร์ สักครั้งหนึ่ง ทำบางสิ่งเพื่อคนอื่น ไม่ใช่ด้วยเหตุผลส่วนตัว

"เจ้าจะเสนออะไร โลกิ" เฮล่าถาม แต่นางรู้คำตอบก่อนเขาจะเอ่ย

"ส่งข้าไปพูดกับพวกโง่เง่าเต่าตุ่นนั่น ท่านไม่จำเป็นต้องเหนื่อย อย่างที่ท่านบอกกองทัพเรามีไว้เพื่อพิชิตอาณาจักรอื่น อาณาจักรที่โอดินยังไม่เคยล่วงล้ำ"

แม้กระทั่งสเกิร์จยังคิดว่าเขาโง่เง่า นายทวารครึ่งยักษ์ครึ่งเทพมองเขาเหมือนเสียสติ แต่เฮล่าเพียงคลี่ยิ้มเย็นส่งมาให้

"เจ้าสับสนหรือเปล่า โลกิ" ร่างสง่าของนางย่างเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ พร้อมกับหมาป่ายักษ์นั่นที่แยกเขี้ยวขู่ "เจ้าเป็นเพชฌฆาตของข้า --ไม่ใช่ทูตสัมพันธไมตรี"

"ข้าไม่เก่งเรื่องฆ่าฟัน" โลกิสารภาพถึงสิ่งที่คนในห้องนี้รู้อยู่แล้ว แม้แต่สเกิร์จก็ล้มเขาได้ถ้าอยากทำ "ให้ข้าทำในสิ่งที่ข้าทำได้ดีเถอะ"

"เจ้าอยากเอาใจธอร์ คิดแบบที่เขาอยากให้เจ้าคิด" เฮล่าปรามาส รู้ดีว่านี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โลกิอยากกระทำเอง "แต่เจ้าไม่มีวันเป็นเขา ไม่มีวันดีเท่าที่เขาต้องการ และอย่าโกหกตัวเอง เจ้าไม่มีวันพูดเช่นนี้หากไม่ใช่เพราะพี่ชายของเจ้า วิถีของข้ากับเจ้าคือการช่วงชิง ไม่ใช่เมตตา"

 

เอ่ยเช่นนั้นแต่เฮล่าปล่อยให้เขาไป เพียงแต่โลกิไม่ได้กลับมาพร้อมกับอาณาจักรที่ยอมสยบอย่างปากว่า แต่เป็นซากร่างสะบักสะบอมยับเยินเจียนตายของตัวเอง และผู้ส่งสารที่พร้อมตายจากนาวาไฮม์

_'เอาเจ้ายักษ์น้ำแข็งโสโครกของเจ้ากลับไปนังแพศยา นาวาไฮม์จะไม่ยอมใครอื่นนอกจากกษัตริย์อันชอบธรรมเพียงพระองค์เดียว ธอร์ บุตรแห่งโอดิน'_

 


	24. Hela VI - Massacre

24\. Hela VI - Massacre

_**น้องชาย** _

เป็นคำที่เสียดหูและเสียดแทงใจ พานจะทำให้เธออ้วก โอดินเคยพอใจแค่เธอ ลูกสาวคนโปรดที่ไม่มีอะไรเทียบเคียง แก้วตาดวงตาเพียงหนึ่งเดียว เธอยอมทำทุกอย่างเพื่อโอดิน แล้วสิ่งที่ได้ตอบแทนคือคุกอันหนาวเหน็บ ดินแดนเวิ้งว้างว่างเปล่า พร้อมกับกองทัพวัลคิลี่ที่หมายสังหารเธอให้แดดิ้น เมื่อโอดินทำไม่ได้ ก็ลบเธอทิ้งจากหน้าประวัติศาสตร์แทน ปล่อยให้ผู้คนลืมเลือนว่าเธอเคยมีอยู่ และเอากับฟริกกานั่น คลอดบุตรคนโปรดคนใหม่ออกมา

ไม่พอยังอุ้มชูลูกของศัตรูเหมือนทายาทแท้ๆ อาบมายาที่ดูก็รู้ว่าเป็นตัวแทนเธอ ผมสีดำสนิท ผิวสีซีดขาว อาภรณ์สีเขียวเหลือบดำ ทั้งที่จะเสกสรรปั้นแต่งให้มันหน้าตาเป็นเช่นไรก็ได้

__

_น้องชายรึ? อย่าพูดให้น่าขำ เธอไม่มีของอย่างนั้น_

เหตุผลเดียวที่เฮล่าไว้ชีวิตทั้งคู่เพราะมันสะใจที่ได้ยืนอยู่เหนือสิ่งที่โอดินทิ้งเธอไปหา

_พวกมันเป็นได้อย่างมากก็แค่ตัวตลก_

เฮล่าไม่เคยนับญาติจริง คำว่าน้องชายจากปากนั้นเหมือนคำประชด

_ทั้งแบบนั้นทำไมถึงได้.._

"หยุดเถอะ ท่านพี่" เสียงแหบพร่าของโลกิลอยมาตามสายลม แต่เธอต้องการเพียงเลือด เพียงเสียงกรีดร้อง และความตายของนาวาไฮม์

อาวุธนับหมื่นหรืออาจจะแสน มากกว่าที่เธอเคยเรียก ร่วงจากนภาเป็นห่าฝน ปักลงบนร่างของพวกกระจ้อยร่อยที่วิ่งหนีตายเหมืิอนกับฝูงมดที่แตกจากรัง

_"ไหนธอร์ของพวกเจ้า? ไหนกษัตริย์อันชอบธรรมของเจ้า?"_

เฮล่าหัวเราะจนอกสะท้านทรวง เลือดอาบร่างของเธอ ทุกหนแห่งเต็มไปด้วยร่างไร้วิญญาณ ทุกย่างก้าวที่เธอเดิน เบื้องใต้คือเนื้อชาวนาวาไฮม์ที่เย็นชืด ไม่เหลือแผ่นดินให้ย่ำเหยียบ

**"ราชินี --เฮล่า!"**

เสียงตะโกนของโลกิทำให้เธอชะงัก ดวงตาที่จับจ้องเพียงหาเหยื่อสังหารพลันกวาดตามองรอบกาย บ้านเมืองของนาวาไฮม์พังพินาทวอดวาย ..ไม่ใช่เมือง แต่เป็นดาวทั้งใบ สถาปัตยกรรมป่นปี้ เหลือเพียงเศษซากที่ภินท์พัง

ดาวเคราะห์ที่ครั้งหนึ่งเต็มไปด้วยชีวิต ถูกกลืนด้วยทะเลของร่างเย็นชืดไร้วิญญาณเรือนแสน ไม่เพียงชาวยาวาไฮม์ แม้แต่พืชพันธุ์เธอก็ทำลายจนสิ้น มันจะกลายเป็นดาวที่ไม่เหลืออะไรให้ใครอยู่ เฮล่าเหยียดยิ้ม 

นาวาไฮม์ดินแดนสวรรค์กลายเป็นนรกดั่งที่ใจเธอปอง 

เธอหันมอง _น้องชาย_  --โลกิ หมายรับความปรีดาของอีกฝ่ายเช่นกัน 

กระนั้นภาพที่เห็นยังทำเฮล่าอยากสังหารมากขึ้นอีก อกของเธอร้อนรุ่มด้วยโทสะ ทั้งที่แทบไม่เหลือสิ่งใดให้ทำลายเพิ่ม 

โลกิเดินกระเผก แขนซ้ายหัก ทั้งร่างเต็มไปด้วยรอยฟกช้ำ ใบหน้าที่เคยสำอางค์ไร้รอยใดๆกลับเต็มไปด้วยผ้าพันแผล ตาข้างหนึ่งถูกปิดเอาไว้ แต่สภาพบอบช้ำของร่างกายนั่นยังไม่เท่าน้ำตาที่อาบแก้มของเทพแสนกล _\--ต้องเจ็บเพียงใด โลกิถึงหลั่งน้ำตา_

เฮล่าทิ้งอาวุธในมือลง ลืมสิ้นทุกอย่าง และเอื้อมมือออกไปหมายคว้าร่างบางมาปลอบประโลม ปกป้องไม่ให้ใครอื่นอีกรังแก แต่ร่างนั้นกลับก้าวเท้าถอยหลังหวาด นัยน์เนตรสีหยกของโลกิระริกด้วยความกลัว ลาดบ่าสั่นเทาตื่นตระหนก เป็นท่าทีของคนที่เห็นปีศาจ --อสูรกาย

"เจ้ากลัวข้า" เฮล่าหัวเราะลั่นเมื่อตระหนักว่าน้ำตาโลกินั้นไม่ใช่มาจากความเจ็บ แต่เพราะไม่อาจทนเห็นการฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์ที่เธอนึกว่าจะได้ความปรีดากลับมา นึกว่าโลกิเหมือนเธอ ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายก็เคยทำเยี่ยงเดียวกันกับโยธันไฮม์

"ข้ากลัวสิ่งที่ท่านทำได้" เทพแห่งการหลอกลวงโป้ปดและมดเท็จกลับซื่อตรงในยามที่ไม่มีใครต้องการ "พลังอำนาจของท่าน"

_เธอเป็นเทพีแห่งความตาย สูบพลังชีวิตและดื่มด่ำในความกลัวของผู้อื่น แต่ยามนี้พรนั่นกลับหมือนคำสาป_

"มากเกินพอแล้ว" ริมฝีปากแตกซิบเลือดของโลกิเอ่ย "กลับบ้านกับข้า และท่านจะลงโทษข้ายังไงก็ได้ที่ไม่ฟังท่านแต่แรก"

_ใช่ว่าเหลือสิ่งอื่นใดให้เฮล่าสังหาร ใช่ว่าโลกิยังไม่ได้รับบทเรียนราคาแพง_

"ท่านพูดถูกข้ามันไม่รักดีิ ไม่มีวันเป็นธอร์" 

__

_หากเฮล่าไม่เคยต้องการให้โลกิเป็นธอร์เช่นกัน_

 

 


	25. Loki X - Fault

25\. Loki X - Fault

| ปัจจุบัน |

อสนีบาตฟาดฟันกึกก้องกับพลังมรณะไร้ขีดจำกัด ฝุ่นคลุกตลบ โลกิเหมือนเห็นภาพเหตุการณ์ในนาวาไฮม์ฉายซ้ำ แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่ได้มีเพียงเฮล่าที่เขาต้องหวาดหวั่น

พลังของธอร์ --นั่นมันอะไรกัน พี่เขาครอบครองพลังขนาดนั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่?

โลกิเม้มปากแล้วยันตัวลุกขึ้นยืน ขาซ้ายที่เจ็บกลับมาเจ็บอีกครั้งเมื่อโดนลูกหลงพลังของทั้งคู่ซัดล้ม เพราะงี้เขาถึงไม่อยากให้ธอร์เห็น พี่เขาจะคลั่ง แล้วโลกิก็ไม่อยากเล่าว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เขาละอายที่เป็นต้นเหตุทำให้สหายของพี่รวมถึงชีวิตอีกเรือนล้านของชาววานาไฮม์หายไปตลอดกาลอย่างไม่มีวันหวนกลับคืน เพียงเพราะความหัวแข็งของตัวเอง อยากพิสูจน์ว่าตนก็เป็นได้ คนที่พี่ชายและพ่อหวังให้เป็น --วีรบุรุษ

 

_'นาวาไฮม์ทำแบบนี้กับเจ้าเพราะพวกมันคิดว่าธอร์ต้องการ พวกโง่เง่านั่นไม่รู้ความจริงด้วยซ้ำ ว่ากษัตริย์ที่มันอยากได้นักได้หนายังมีชีวิตอยู่ก็เพราะเจ้าคนเดียว มันคิดเจ้าตัวสั่นระริกระรี้อยากอยู่กับข้า และฆ่าพี่เจ้าให้ตาย'_

__

_'...'_

__

_'ถ้าเพียงพี่เจ้าไม่เคยกล่าวโทษเจ้าเป็นกบฎ'_

 

เฮล่าโทษธอร์ โลกิรู้ และธอร์จะโทษตัวเองเช่นกันเมื่อได้สดับฟังเรื่องราว เมื่อรู้ว่าเผ่าพันธุ์ของสหายร่วมรบพูดถึงและกระทำกับเขาเยี่ยงไรด้วยความเกลียดชัง หลงงมงายว่าธอร์จะพอใจเมื่อรู้ว่าน้องนอกไส้จอมทรยศถูกลงโทษ คิดว่าพี่ต้องการให้เขาเจ็บปวด

 

_'ข้าไม่ต้องการคำขอโทษจากเจ้า เจ้าเป็นคนสุดท้ายที่ข้าอยากได้ยินคำขอโทษออกจากปาก เจ้าเด็กโง่' เฮล่าบอกเขายามได้ยินคำขอโทษ 'หากมีใครผิดคือนาวาไฮม์หน้าโง่พวกนั้นกับพี่ของเจ้า'_

 

 

แต่มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของธอร์ ทุกอย่างมันเกิดเพราะความโง่เขลาเอาแต่ใจของเขาเอง เทพแห่งการหลอกลวงไม่มีวันเป็นเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่อาจหาญ เขาสำคัญตัวผิดไป และโลกิไม่ปรารถนาให้ธอร์รู้สึกผิด แบกบาปของเขาเป็นของตัวเอง จึงพยายามซ่อนเร้นเก็บงำ แต่ควรจะรู้ว่าเฮล่า  _\--พี่สาวเขา_ โลกิไม่รู้ว่าจะเรียกเช่นนั้นได้มั้ย ธอร์คงไม่พอใจ แต่เฮล่าอยู่ที่นั่นยามเขาอ่อนแอที่สุด มือนางไม่ได้ซ้ำแผลที่นาวาไฮม์ทำ มือนางอาบเลือดเพื่อเขา

ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โลกิปรารถนา พยายามหลบเลี่ยงด้วยซ้ำ แต่ความรู้สึกของเฮล่า เหตุใดโลกิจะไม่รับรู้ คนขาดความอบอุ่นเช่นเขากระหายที่จะรู้สึกถูกรัก ในความกลัวมีความปิติ มีคำถามว่าหากเป็นธอร์ พี่ชายจะทุ่มเทให้เขาถึงเพียงนั้นมั้ย และนั่นคือคำตอบของคำถามว่าทำไมโลกิถึงไม่คู่ควรเป็นกษัตริย์

นัยน์ตาสีเรืองเขียวของโลกิหรี่ลงพยายามมองสองร่างที่ทรงอำนาจโรมรันใส่กัน เลือดของธอร์สาดกระเด็น พี่ชายของเขาเจ็บ แต่เฮล่าก็ไม่ได้ไร้แผล พลังอสนีบาตของธอร์ทรงพลังกว่าที่โลกิจำความได้ว่าโอดินครอบครอง 

ความห่วงที่อัดแน่นในอกจนร้าว โลกิไม่รู้ว่าเขาห่วงใคร เจ้าพี่โง่หรือเฮล่า ทั้งที่คำตอบมันชัดเจนว่า --ทั้งคู่

"ได้โปรด..หยุด.."

เสียงของโลกิไม่อาจไปถึงทั้งคู่ และเทพแสนกลไร้กลเม็ดใดที่จะหยุดยั้งหนึ่งเทพีและหนึ่งเทพเจ้าที่มีพลังพอจะทำลายทั้งแอสการ์ด มนตราที่แม่สอนนั้นเพื่อตลบแตลง ช่วงชิงจังหวะ แต่ไม่ใช่เพื่อหยุดยั้งหายนะ 

ร่างธอร์ถูกอาวุธของเฮล่าเหวี่ยงขึ้นไปกระแทกเพดานรุนแรง ทะลุอิฐที่ถล่มจนเป็นรู เทพีแห่งความตายดีดตัวตามขึ้นไปโรมรันต่อ ร่างทั้งคู่ลับสายตาโลกิหายไปนอกราชวัง โลกิได้เพียงมองไม่รู้จะพาร่างสิ้นสภาพของตัวเองตามไปได้ยังไงให้ทันการ เสียงกัมปนาทดังกึกก้องผสานกับเสียงกรีดร้องของผู้คนที่ดังลั่นภายนอกทำเอาโลกิคลื่นเหียนอยากอาเจียน

โลกินึกถึงวานาไฮม์ ภาพของเฮล่าที่สมชื่อเทพีแห่งความตาย เลือดที่ไหลนองจนเป็นทะเลยักษ์ เสียงกรีดร้องที่ก้องดังยามเขาหลับตาไม่อาจหลับใหล กลิ่นของซากศพที่ติดจมูกทุกครั้งที่หายใจ

"เกิดบ้าอะไรขึ้น!?" เสียงคุ้นเคยสะดุ้งเขาออกจากผวังค์ โลกิหันไปมองสเกิร์จที่หน้าตาตื่นด้วยความประหลาดใจไม่แพ้กัน อีกฝ่ายหายใจหอบดังเหมือนวิ่งมาแต่ไกล ความหวาดหวั่นในดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายเป็นความหวาดหวั่นเดียวกับเขา ตลกดีที่กบฎอย่างเขาสองคนมีเหมือนกัน 

_ความปรารถนาที่จะไม่ให้แอสการ์ดมีชะตากรรมเดียวกับนาวาไฮม์_

 


	26. Thor IX - Failure

26\. Thor IX - Failure

ธอร์ไม่เคยรู้สึกถึงพลังในกายมากเท่ากับวันนี้ เหมือนทุกมัดกล้ามทุกเส้นประสาทสัมผัสมีสายฟ้าวิ่งพล่านพร้อมจะระเบิดออกมา และมันทรงพลังจนซัดเฮล่าที่พังค้อนโยเนียร์แตกราวแก้วกระเด็นไปได้ รุนแรงทรงพลังในแบบที่ธอร์ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะได้ครอบครอง เพียงพอทำลายตึกทั้งตึกให้ไหม้เป็นจุล แต่ก็แค่นั้น เหมือนเกมแมววิ่งไล่จับหนู ทำได้เพียงถ่วงเวลา เฮล่าไม่สะดุ้งสะเทือน เยื้องย่างปรากฎกายกลับมาทุกครั้งอย่างราชินีพร้อมอาวุธชิ้นใหม่ เป็นร่างของเขาที่พรุนแผล เลือดไหลนองเป็นทาง จากไม่กี่หยดจนเป็นสายธาร

"พลังเจ้ามันน่ามหัศจรรย์ใจ" เป็นคำชมของศัตรูที่เหนือกว่าทุกด้าน ธอร์ไม่ได้พอใจ แต่นิสัยเขายิ้มรับกับเรื่องพวกนี้ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่ใช่คนฉลาดที่สุดในตระกูล แต่เขาไม่เคยเกรงกลัวอะไร

"พลังท่านก็น่ามหัศจรรย์ พี่ข้า"

สีหน้าของเฮล่ากระตุก ธอร์เลือกใช้คำไม่ดี ไม่เหมือนโลกิ คำว่าพี่จากปากเขายิ่งขุ่นอารมณ์นางให้แตกซ่าน รอยยิ้มไม่รู้ร้อนของธอร์ทำให้เฮล่าเดือดพล่าน

"เจ้าไม่กล้าก็โง่มากที่เทียบพลังของข้ากับตัวเอง" เสียงเฮล่าดังขึ้นพร้อมกับคมดาบคมหอกที่พุ่งตรงใส่น้องชายร่วมบิดา อสนีบาตของ ธอร์ฟาดฟันมันทิ้งก่อนจะถึงตัว แต่เสียงหายใจเขาแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เหนื่อยหอบและร่างเหมือนจะปริออกจากกัน สายฟ้าของเขามีขีดจำกัด ทุกครั้งที่ใช้ มันอ่อนพลังลง 

ใบหน้าของเฮล่าคลี่ยิ้มเย้ยหยันแม้เขาจะปัดป้องตัวเองจากอาวุธนางไว้ได้ "เจ้าดื้อดึงทั้งที่รู้อยู่แก่ใจ พลังข้าไม่มีวันสิ้นสุด ตราบใดที่แอสการ์ดยังอยู่ ส่วนของเจ้า...ข้าเองก็อยากเห็นนักว่าเจ้าจะฟาดฟันได้อีกนานแค่ไหน เลือดจะหมดตัวหรือพลังสายฟ้าน่าสมเพชของเจ้าจะใช้ไม่ได้ก่อนกัน"

"พลังข้าน่าสมเพชแต่ก็ฟาดพี่ซะกระเด็นได้" ธอร์ต่อปากต่อคำ ถ้าคำว่าพี่มันบาดหูนางนัก เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก็หมายจะใช้มันยั่วอารมณ์ เรียกเฮล่าว่าพี่ทุกครั้งที่ได้โอกาส

เฮล่าไม่หลงกล นางหัวเราะ เอ่ยคำหยาม

"โลกิเทิดทูนเจ้าแต่ข้าบอกเลย ธอร์ --เจ้าไม่ได้ถึงครึ่งหนึ่งที่เขาคิด"

**_โลกิ_ **

นามของน้องชายทำให้ธอร์นึกได้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลาฟาดฟันกับใคร เขา... เขาควรจะพาน้องหนีไปทันทีที่มีโอกาส ไปให้ไกลจนสุดขอบจักรวาล ที่สุดท้ายที่เฮล่าจะได้แตะต้องหรือทำร้ายน้องเขาอีกเป็นหนที่สอง แค่คิดถึงสภาพของโลกิที่ตนได้เห็นเพียงแวบเดียว มือของธอร์ก็สั่นชา

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าละออกจากเฮล่าเป็นหนแรก กวาดสายตามองหาโลกิในฝูงชน หมายกระชากร่างบางนั้นกุมมือและหายไปด้วยกันท่ามกลางความบ้าคลั่ง แต่สิ่งที่เห็นกับเป็นชาวแอสการ์ดที่หนีตาย สายตาที่หวาดหวั่น บ้านเมืองที่เละเป็นแถบเพราะพลังของเขากับเฮล่า 

__

_'ข้าไม่มีวัันเป็นได้หรอก กษัตริย์ที่ดีน่ะ ไม่เหมือนท่าน'_

__

_'เจ้าไม่ได้ถึงครึ่งหนึ่งที่เขาคิด'_

จริงของนาง โลกิคิดว่าเขาเป็นกษัตริย์ที่ดี แต่เขาไม่ได้คิดถึงคนอื่น ยามได้พลังสายฟ้ากลับมาครอง คุกระเบิดเป็นเสี่ยง ธอร์คิดถึงเพียงตัวเอง คิดว่าต้องสังหารเฮล่าให้ได้ คนที่มันทำโลกิขนาดนั้น หากไม่ได้แก้แค้น ตาเขาจะไม่มีวันหลับสนิท 

โดยลืม.. ลืมว่าสิ่งที่ควรทำจริงๆคืออะไร ไม่ว่าจะในฐานะพี่ชายหรือกษัตริย์ ธอร์ล้มเหลวทั้งคู่

"โฮ่" เฮล่าเอ่ย เห็นอะไรบางอย่างจากสีหน้าเขาที่ทำให้นางพึงพอใจ เทพีแห่งความตายกระตุกยิ้มที่มุมปาก "อย่างน้อยอีกครึ่งที่โลกิคิดว่าเจ้ามีก็อยู่ในนั้น"

ธอร์ไม่รู้ทำไมคำพูดของเฮล่าถึงได้กวนใจนัก ทุกๆเรื่อง ตลอดมา ทุกครั้งที่นางเอ่ยถึงน้องชาย มันทำให้ธอร์ไม่พอใจ ในหัวมักตื้อ เหตุผลพลันหาย เหลืิอแต่ความรู้สึกระส่ำระสายที่ทำเอาหายใจไม่ทั่วท้อง

"อย่าพูดเหมือนรู้จักโลกิดีกว่าข้า!" 

ทุกอย่างที่มี ทุกอย่างที่ธอร์เหลือ เขาทุ่มเข้าใส่เฮล่า


	27. Thor X - More than blood

27\. Thor X - More than blood

"เจ้าไม่มีวันชนะข้า"

ก็คงอย่างนั้น ธอร์ไม่เถียง แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขายอมรับความพ่ายแพ้ที่เกิดจากการโกง

"เจ้านี่มันตัวบ้าอะไร!?" ธอร์ตะโกนใส่หมาป่าขนสีทมิฬตัวเขื่องที่ตะครุบตัวเองอยู่ใต้อุ้งเท้าหน้า หยุดอสนีบาตในร่างที่กำลังจะฟาดใส่เฮล่า กรงเล็บคมกริบจิกบ่าจนทะลุเนื้อ ตรึงร่างสะบักสะบอมของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากับพื้น 

"เฟนริส สัตว์เลี้ยงของข้า"

"แล้วมันคือตัวบ้าอะไรกัน!"

"เจ้าตาบอดหรือสมองกระทบกระเทืิอนกันแน่ถึงไม่รู้จักหมา" เฮล่าทอดถอนหายใจเหมือนคุยกับเด็กเล็กไม่รู้ภาษา ไล้มือไปตามขนของสัตว์เลี้ยงตัวยักษ์ ย่างเท้าจนหยุดเหนือศีรษะน้องชายคนละแม่ ก้มลงเหยียดสายตาลงมองคนบนพื้น หรี่เล็กดูแคลน "บางทีอาจจะแค่โง่ ข้าชักไม่แน่ใจ"

ธอร์ม่นคิ้ว แต่ปากยังอดดันทุรังอธิบายไม่ได้ ทั้งที่มันไม่สำคัญ ทั้งที่เขากำลังจะตาย "แอสการ์ดไม่มีหมาตัวใหญ่แบบนี้" 

"แต่เจ้าก็จ้องมันอยู่..บนแอสการ์ด" เฮล่ากลอกตาอย่างเบื่อหน่าย เรียกง้าวที่ใบมีดโค้งเป็นรูปเคียวขึ้นมาบนมือ ก่อนฟันมันลงระหว่างคอของเขา ปลายง้าวถลอกใบหูเขาไป ช่วงที่เว้าเข้าเกือบแตะสะบั้นลำคอขาดออกจากร่าง

"อรั่ก!" ธอร์ร้องเมื่อหมาป่ายกกรงเล็บตัวเองออกจากร่าง อุ้งเท้าย่ำไปยืนหลังเฮล่า ธอร์เห็นแววตาผิดหวังของผู้คน ความหวาดหวั่น ความกลัว และความโศกเศร้า รัชทายาทที่ชาวแอสการ์ดเฝ้ารอให้กอบกู้ความเป็นไทจากทรราชนั้นท่าดีทีเหลว ต่อให้มีพลังอสนีบาตที่เกินใครเทียม ก็ยังไม่สามารถต้านทานเทพีแห่งความตายที่จู่ๆโผล่มาอ้างสิทธิในบัลลังก์ เสียงเด็กกระจองอแง ร้องไห้จ้า ไม่มีใครหนีอีกต่อไป ทุกคนมองภาพเหตุการณ์ราวกับไม่อาจละสายตา มองแม้ไม่อยากเห็นสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้น รอปาฏิหาริย์ อยากเห็นธอร์มีชัยเหนือได้ แต่ก็ถูกทาบทับความสิ้นหวัง ความเป็นจริงที่หนักอึ้ง รู้ว่าไม่มีความหวังอื่นใดให้คาดหมาย 

ความพ่ายแพ้นี้ไม่ใช่แค่ศึกชิงบัลลังก์ระหว่างพี่น้อง ชัยชนะของเทพีแห่งความตายหมายถึงจะไม่มีใครกล้าต่อต้านเฮล่าซ้ำสอง

"มีอะไรจะสั่งลาประชาชนของเจ้าก่อนตายมั้ย?" เฮล่าเอ่ยเสียงหวานพร่า มือนางจับด้ามอาวุธแน่น พร้อมออกแรงกดคมง้าวให้บั่นคอผู้แพ้

_ธอร์มีเรื่องเดียวที่จะสั่งลา หากไม่ใช่กับแอสการ์ด_

"ฆ่าข้า" เขาหลับตาลงและนึกถึงเพียงคนเดียว คนที่เขาควรคว้าไว้ยามมีโอกาส และหนีไปด้วยกัน ไกลแสนไกล ห่างจากทุกเรื่องที่ท่านพ่อทิ้งไว้ให้แก้ 

ครั้งหนึ่งธอร์เคยสัญญากับตัวเอง กับร่างที่ตายในอ้อมกอด หลงเหลือเพียงเสียงที่เอื้อนเอ่ยแผ่วเบาที่ติดหู 'ข้าไม่ได้ทำเพื่อเขา' และคำที่แม้ร่างคนตายไม่ได้เอ่ย แต่ธอร์รับรู้มาตลอด --ข้าทำเพื่อท่าน คำสัญญานั้นว่า หากเขาได้รับโอกาสอีกหน เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายรับคมดาบนั้นเอง จะเป็นฝ่ายที่เสียสละ และพลีชีพเพื่อน้องบ้าง

"แต่อย่าทำร้ายโลกิอีก ปล่อยน้องข้าไป" _\--ให้ข้าตายเพื่อโลกิ_

แต่คมอาวุธไม่ได้กดลงมาอย่างที่คาด ธอร์ลืมตาขึ้นและเห็นสายตาของเฮล่าไหววูบ บางอย่างในตัวนางต้องการจะฆ่าเขา แต่บางสิ่งรั้งรอ นางเม้มปากเหมือนมีเรื่องจะพูด แต่ไม่อยากเอ่ย

"ถ้าอยากปกป้องเขาเจ้าต้องทำมากกว่าตาย" 

ธอร์ไม่ทันได้เอ่ยถามว่านางหมายถึงอะไร เมื่อเสียงฝูงชนที่เงียบกริบครู่ก่อนราวไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะหายใจ ส่งเสียงฮือฮา เฮล่าเบนสายตาไปดู เช่นเดียวกับธอร์

โลกิที่อาบมายามาในร่างสมบูรณ์แบบ พร้อมมงกุฎเขาโค้งสีทอง ย่ำเท้ามาตามทางที่ผู้คนพร้อมใจกันแหวกให้ ทรราช ราชบุตรนอกไส้ ยักษ์น้ำแข็ง วีรบุรุษ จะเรียกอะไรก็ตาม สายตาของชาวเมืองมองโลกิด้วยความหวังที่ธอร์เพิ่งทำลายไป 

"ข้าจะไม่ใจอ่อน" เฮล่าตรัสใส่โลกิเสียงแข็งกร้าว นัยน์ตานางไม่ละจากเขาไปสบโลกิ มือขาวกดคมเคียวลงบาดลำคอเขาจนหลั่งเลือด

"ข้าไม่ได้หวังให้ท่านใจอ่อน" โลกิ หรืออาจเป็นเพียงภาพมายาเอ่ย แต่เพียงแค่นั้นก็พอแล้วสำหรับธอร์ ภาพสุดท้ายก่อนจะสิ้นเป็นหน้าน้องก็ไม่เลว อย่างน้อยเฮล่าก็เหลือเวลาให้เอ่ยเอื้อนคำอำลา

"โลกิ" ธอร์เอ่ยเรียกสายตาของน้องชายให้หันมาสบ "ข้าควรพาเจ้าหนีไปทันทีที่มีโอกาส.. ขอโทษ ข้ามันโง่เอง"

โลกิกำลังจะปริปากตอบแต่กลับถูกขัดด้วยเสียงขุ่นเคืองของเฮล่า 

"เขาเป็นต้นเหตุ เขาไม่สนใจเจ้า ไม่เคยเห็นเจ้า เจ้ายังรักเขารึ?"

"ใช่" เสียงของโลกิหนักแน่น นัยน์ตาสีมรกตละจากพี่ชายขึ้นสบเทพีแห่งความตาย หลังยืดตรงผึ่งผาย ไม่ลดราวาศอก ขณะที่เฮล่าคลี่ยิ้มเหี้ยมกลับ เอ่ยคำถามที่พานให้คนฟังเกือบหยุดหายใจ

"มากกว่าพี่ชาย?" 

คำถามของเทพีแห่งความตายทำให้เสียงชาวแอสการ์ดที่สดับได้ยินแซ่ซ้อง แตกฮือ เสียงซุบซิบที่ธอร์ไม่อาจจับได้ว่าเอ่ยเอื้อนอะไร แต่ในนั้นต้องมีคำพูดที่ทำให้โลกิทำสีหน้าแบบนั้น _\--เจ็บปวด_

"ใช่" 

หากธอร์ไม่เคยเห็นโลกิกล้าหาญเท่าที่เห็นตรงหน้า ทุกครั้งที่เสียงนินทาก่นด่าสดับเข้าหูน้องชาย โลกิไม่เคยรับมันไหว น้องรู้ตัวว่าไม่ใช่คนที่เป็นที่รัก กระนั้นความเกลียดจงชังทำให้น้องเจ็บอยู่ดี โลกิมักจะใส่หน้ากากเอ่ยทำเป็นไม่แคร์ หรือไม่ก็แกล้งแค้นหยอกคนที่พูดด้วยมนตราเจ้าเล่ห์ แต่ครานี้โลกิไม่มีความโลเลพวกนั้น ริมฝีปากบางของอีกฝ่ายเอ่ยด้วยเสียงหนักแน่น ภาคภูมิ

"ข้ารักธอร์มากกว่าพี่ชาย" 

ธอร์หัวเราะลั่น ไม่ได้หัวเราะโลกิ เขาไม่-- แต่ ตลอดมา ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา --เขานึกว่า.. เขาถึงได้.. 

ธอร์รู้สึกโง่เขลาที่ไม่เห็นสิ่งที่ควรเห็น หักห้ามใจจากสิ่งที่อยู่ตรงหน้ามาตลอด 

"และข้ารักโลกิมากกว่าน้อง" 

ธอร์เอ่ยพร้อมกับเสียงหัวเราะกึกก้อง และเขาไม่แคร์ว่าคนอื่นจะคิดยังไงอีกต่อไป หากเมื่อโลกิคนนั้น --เจ้าน้องชายเจ้าเล่ห์ที่กลัวสายตาครหา เหยียดหยามจากคนอื่น เอ่ยเช่นนั้นออกมาต่อหน้าธารกำนัล แล้วไฉนเลยธอร์จะพลาดโอกาสที่เขาใฝ่ฝันมาตั้งแต่รู้ความ

 

_ความปรารถนาที่เขาเคยคิดว่าไม่มีวันเป็นจริงได้_

 

 

 


	28. Thor XI - Sweetest lips

28\. Thor XI - Sweetest lips

_'อยากปกป้องเขาเจ้าต้องทำมากกว่าตาย'_

__

_'คุกเข่าและเอ่ยว่าเจ้าเป็นของข้า'_

เฮล่ายกอาวุธออก หมาของนางดุนดันบังคับให้เขาลุกขึ้น ก่อนขาหน้าของมันจะกดบ่าที่เป็นรูกรงเล็บให้เขาคุกเข่าลงซ้ำ ธอร์โอนอ่อนตามใจ เลือดเขาไหลนองพื้น หัวว่างเปล่าเบาโหวง หากนัยน์ตาสีนภายังอดไม่ได้ที่จะเงยสบขอคำยืนยัน

_'แล้วพี่จะไม่ทำอะไรน้องข้า?'_

__

_'ข้าไม่เคยทำอะไรโลกิ'_

__

ธอร์มองโลกิ และน้องชายส่งสายตาให้เขายอมรับ และนี่ไม่ใช่ช่วงเวลาที่ธอร์คิดว่าตัวเองฉลาดกว่าน้อง แถมคำสารภาพก่อนหน้าของโลกิ ธอร์อยากมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อเพื่อยืนยันว่าเป็นเรื่องจริง

_'เช่นนั้นตามแต่ใจท่าน พี่ข้า_ ' เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าพยักหน้าจำยอม _'ข้าสู้ท่านไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว'_

เฮล่ากร้อนผมสีทองที่เขารัก เฉือนทิ้งด้วยมีด และปล่อยมันปลิวไปกับสายลม บอกว่าเขาไม่ใช่ธอร์ รัชทายาทแห่งแอสการ์ดอีก หากอยากปกป้องโลกิ จงเป็นของข้า แม่ทัพของกองทัพอันเกรียงไกร

ธอร์จำเหตุการณ์ไม่ได้มากนัก นอกจากสีหน้าของผู้คนที่สับสน เสียงอื้ออึงที่ไม่มีใครกล้าเอ่ยประท้วงดัง แต่ความไม่มั่นใจฉายชัดบนใบหน้า สับสน ไม่อาจแน่ใจว่าคำบอกรักของสองพี่น้องที่ประกาศกร้าวนั้นเป็นเพียงเรื่องตลก หรือความจริง

เมื่อเฮล่าเสร็จสิ้น ได้แสดงอำนาจขยี้ย้ำความพ่ายแพ้จากเขาสมใจ นางตรัสสั่งให้ทุกคนคุกเข่าลงต่อหน้าราชินี และธอร์ไม่สนใจบัลลังก์ที่ถูกช่วงชิง ไม่ใส่ใจผู้คนที่คุกเข่าลงหวาดหวั่น อดีตรัชทายาทยืนขึ้นซวนเซ ใจนึกแต่ว่าครั้งนี้จะรวบร่างโลกิมากอดให้แน่น หากยามเอื้อมแขนออกไป คนเป็นน้องถดกายหนีเล็กน้อย รอยยิ้มที่ค้างเหมือนคนบ้าบนใบหน้าของธอร์ย่นลง 

หรือที่โลกิพูดเป็นแค่แผนการไร้สาระอีกอย่าง คำโกหกอีกคำ

_'โอ้ อย่าเพิ่งแตะตัวข้า'_ โลกิฉีกที่ทำความกังวลของธอร์ปลิดปลิวเหมือนไม่เคยก่อตัวขึ้น เทพแสนกลผายมืิอแตะที่อกตัวเอง กระตุกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ พูดเสียงกระซิบกระซาบ แสร้งไม่รู้หนาวรู้ร้อน  _'ท่านคงไม่คิดว่าข้าอยู่ตรงนี้จริงหรอกใช่มั้ย พี่ฉลาดกว่านั้น นี่มันอันตรายจะตาย ..และข้าว่าเราไม่ควรให้ใครอื่นรู้ว่าข้าไม่ได้อยู่--'_

ธอร์ไม่ฟังภาพมายาของโลกิเอ่ยจนจบ เขากวาดตาและรู้แม้ไม่อาจเห็น ว่าโลกิอยู่ตรงนั้น ในฝูงชนด้านหลัง จำแลงซ่อนกายจากทุกคน แต่จะไม่มีอีกแล้ว ที่เฮล่าบอกว่า เจ้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจมอง เจ้าไม่เคยเห็นเขา ครั้งที่ธอร์จะมองน้องให้เต็มตา

_'หยุดก่อน ท่านพี่จะไปไหน--?'_

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่ฟังคำทัดท้านของภาพมายา หันหลังให้ตัวปลอม ย่ำเท้าจ้ำอ้าว ทิ้งรอยเลือดหยดตึ๋งๆจากแผลไปตามพื้น มือหยาบมอมฝุ่นดันฝูงชนที่กำลังลุกขึ้นยืนให้หลบทาง ก่อนหยุดตรงหน้าร่างที่ถูกเสื้อคลุมและฮู้ดปกปิดจนมิดทั้งรูปร่างและใบหน้า แต่ธอร์มั่นใจว่าใช่ ยิ่งมั่นใจเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ลุกขึ้นยืน

แม้แขนข้างหนึ่งจะร้าวจากไอ้หมาบ้านั่นจนปวดแสบปวดร้อน ธอร์ยื่นมือทั้งสองข้างออกไปจับไหล่ร่างบางใต้เสื้อคลุมโคร่งให้ลุกขี้นยืน มือหยาบเลื่อนเลิกฮู้ดเผยใบหน้าข้างใต้ที่เป็นโลกิไม่ผิดแน่ หากเทพแสนกลยังดื้อดึง ก้มหน้าให้เรือนผมสีอีกาปรกหน้า

_'ข้าไม่อยากให้พี่เห็นข้าแบบนี้'_

__

_'ทำไมกัน?'_

__

หากเป็นคำถามที่ธอร์ไม่ต้องการคำตอบ นิ้วของเขาเชยใบหน้าโลกิขึ้น สบนัยน์ตาสีมรกตที่ฉายแววประหลาดใจยามเห็นสีหน้าพี่ชาย

_'.. ธอร์--?'_

__

_'ข้าจะไม่ละสายตาจากเจ้าอีก ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะต้องการหรือไม่'_

มือทั้งสองข้างประคองหน้าช้ำของอีกฝ่ายอย่างถนอม และสิ่งสุดท้ายที่ธอร์จำได้คือ เขาได้จูบโลกิอย่างที่ปราราถนามาตลอด 

ริมฝีปากของโลกิหวานล้ำกว่าที่ธอร์เฝ้าฝันถึง


	29. Thor XII - Reunite

29\. Thor XII - Reunite

"ท่านจำคืนที่ท่านฉลองชัยชนะเหนือพารันโซ่ได้ไหม? ท่านดื่มเหล้า และโวยวายเรียกให้ข้าไปสังสรรค์ด้วย ทั้งที่ข้าอยากกลับห้องไปนอนเต็มแก่" 

มือของโลกิไล้ไปตามเส้นผมธอร์ที่สั้นกว่าที่เคย ส่วนอีกข้างที่ถือกรรไกรสาละวนเล็มท้ายทอยให้เป็นทรง

"ข้าจำได้" ธอร์บอกกลั้วหัวเราะนุ่ม "เจ้าแปลงกายเป็นท่านพ่อและทำให้เราทุกคนสนุก"

"ข้าจะบอกให้ว่าอะไรที่ท่านจำไม่ได้.." โลกิพูดหน้าตาย "ท่านกดข้าลงกับเตียง บอกว่าตัวข้าหอมนัก ข้าหัวเราะบอกให้ท่านลุก แต่ท่านไม่ยอมลุก แถมยังบดริมฝีปากท่านลงบนปากข้า พยายามจะถอดเสื้อข้า"

"ข.. ข้า..." ธอร์หน้าขึ้นสีเรื่อ กระอักกระอ่วน แต่เพราะขัดเขินหรือละอาย ไม่มีใครบอกได้ "จ..เจ้าพูดเรื่องอะไร"

"แถมไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกและครั้งสุดท้าย" โลกิบอกเสียงเรียบ

"ข้าไม่เห็น.. นึกออก.." ธอร์ปฏิเสธ พยายามหันตัวไปมองน้องชาย ขอโทษขอโพย ทำให้โลกิวางกรรไกรลง เดินอ้อมไปหยุดหน้าธอร์บนเก้าอี้ คุกเข่าลง มือสัมผัสเข่าพี่ชาย เชยสายตาขึ้นสบนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสว่าง ก่อนทอดหายใจยาว

"ข้านึกว่าท่านเอาใครก็ได้ ฮอร์โมนชาวแอสการ์ดมันน่าขำ และข้าอยู่ใกล้มือท่านที่สุด คิดมาตลอดว่าพี่ชายข้ามันช่างโง่งมแยกข้ากับหญิงอื่นไม่ออก ต่อให้จะดื่มมากแค่ไหนก็เถอะ นึกโมโหที่ต้องรับมือท่านอยู่เรื่อยไป และบอกเลยแทบทุกครั้งที่ท่านเมา ท่านพยายามจะจูบข้า" 

"ข้าไม่.." ธอร์ไม่รู้จะพูดสิ่งใด "ข้าไม่เคยรู้มาก่อน เจ้าไม่เคยบอกข้า"

"และข้ายังทำให้พี่ลืมมาตลอด" โลกิสารภาพ ยกมือขึ้นลูบแก้มของพี่ชาย ก่อนใบหน้าหมองจะคลี่ยิ้มบางออกมา "ข้านึกว่าท่านโง่ แต่ที่จริงเป็นข้าต่างหาก มัวแต่อิจฉาพี่ น้อยใจพี่ ท่านน่าจะบอกข้าเร็วกว่านี้ --ความรู้สึกของท่าน ไอ้เรื่องข้าไม่ใช่สายเลือดโอดินควรเป็นข่าวดีของเรา ไม่ใช่.. สงครามที่แยกเราจากกัน" 

และหนนี้ ยามถ้อยคำสารภาพจบลง เทพแสนกลเป็นคนยื่นหน้าออกไปจูบธอร์ก่อน เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่ทันตั้งตัว ประดักประเดิด รับจูบนั้น แก้มแดงขึ้นสีเรื่อราวคนเมา ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้าต่อธารกำนัลเกือบครึ่งอาณาจักร คนที่อายคือโลกิ และคนที่ทั้งกล้าทั้งด้านคือธอร์ 

ธอร์ บุตรแห่งโอดินไม่เพียงประกาศลั่นว่ารักเทพเจ้าแสนกลมากกว่าอนุชา ยังจุมพิตยืนยันคำนั้น และแบกร่างของคนที่พูดได้ว่าเจ็บน้อยกว่าขึ้นบนแขน หัวเราะน้องชายที่ตะโกนบอกให้ 'ปล่อยข้าลง!' แต่ไม่กล้าดิ้นเพราะกลัวทำพี่เจ็บกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ โลกิต้องซบหน้าผ่าวกับแผงอกของธอร์ หลบสายตาของประชาชน จนกระทั่งธอร์ปล่อยร่างบางลงหน้าราชวังที่พังไปซีกเพราะการตะลุมบอมของสองเทพที่พลังเหนือใคร ฉีกยิ้มแหยให้น้อง บอกว่าตัวเองเจ็บไหล่ที่ถูกเฟนริสขย้ำ แบกไม่ไหวอีกแล้ว 

"ข้าไม่ได้จะบ่นที่เจ้าจูบหรอกนะแต่.." ธอร์เอ่ยเมื่อริมฝีปากของโลกิผละออก นัยน์ตาสีนภามองแขกถึงสองที่เป็นพยานในห้อง "ทำไมนางกับหมอนั่นถึงอยู่ตรงนี้" 

โลกิลุกขึ้นยืน เอียงตัวปราดสายตามองพี่สาวและสเกิร์จที่นั่งเงียบฟังคำหยอกเย้าของตนกับพี่ชาย มองดูเทพแสนกลทำแผลให้ธอร์ และตัดผมที่ถูกกร้อนของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าให้เป็นทรง

"ที่นี่ราชวังข้า และทุกคนเป็นของข้า" เฮล่าตัดหน้าตอบแทนโลกิ และธอร์เถียงไม่ออกเช่นเคย อดีตรัชทายาทจึงหาเหยื่อคนใหม่

"แล้วเจ้ามีข้ออ้างอะไร?" ธอร์ถามสเกิร์จ

"เขาอมนกเขาให้ข้าครั้งหนึ่ง" โลกิโพล่งออกมาเสียงแผ่ว

"เจ้าว่าอะไรนะ!" ธอร์พิโรธไม่อยากเชื่อหู หึงหวง ลุกพรวดขึ้นยืน

"โลกิ!" เฮล่าดุ

"ข้าแค่--" สเกิร์จหาคำแก้ตัว หากไม่ทันพูดจบ ก็โดนสายฟ้าที่เปรี๊ยะๆบนนิ้วธอร์จะฟาดใส่ ร่างของอดีตนายทวารกระเด็นติดกำแพง เขม่าควันขึ้น แต่ไม่ถึงกับได้แผล

โลกิหัวเราะลั่นกับปฏิกิริยาของทุกคน เอื้อมจับข้อมือของธอร์ไว้ให้พี่ชายใจเย็นลงก่อนจะระเบิดพลังซี้ซั้วอีก _(ใช่ว่าโลกิไม่ชอบใจที่เห็นพี่หึง)_

"เฮล่าสั่งเขา และข้านึกว่าเป็นท่าน" โลกิอธิบายเสียงนุ่ม เขย่งปลายเท้า จับบ่าพี่ชาย โน้มหน้ากระซิบให้พี่ได้ยินเพียงผู้เดียว "และตอนนี้ข้าอยากรู้นักว่าหากเขาทำให้ข้ารู้สึกดีได้เพียงนั้น ท่าน.. จะทำให้ข้าสุขสมจนตายได้เลยหรือไม่" 

ธอร์ยังหึง ยังอยากเอาความ ยังอยากโวยวาย ทุ่มอารมณ์ใส่ทั้งเฮล่าและสเกิร์จ แต่ทุกอย่างหายไปหมดเมื่อมือของโลกิแทรกเข้ามาใต้อาภรณ์และเสื้อเกราะ ธอร์พร้อมละลายกับสัมผัสของน้อง

"บางทีเราควรให้เวลาทั้งคู่ตามลำพัง" 

ธอร์ได้ยินเสียงกระอักกระอ่วนของนักรบครึ่งยักษ์ครึ่งเทพพูดขึ้นมา

"เจ้าคิดงั้นรึ?" เฮล่าถามเสียดสีกลับ ทว่าเสียงฝีเท้ากลับนำไปที่หน้าประตู ทิ้งให้ในห้องเหลือเพียงสอง

"นางไม่ได้แย่อย่างที่พี่คิด" โลกิกระซิบบอก หากนั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ธอร์อยากฟังในตอนนี้

"หยุดคิดถึงนาง และคิดถึงเพียงข้า"

เสียงหัวเราะของโลกิแผ่วพร่าตอบรับคำสั่งนั้น

"โอ้ ข้าคิดถึงท่านอยู่ พี่ข้า" 


	30. Thor XIII - Wish

30\. Thor XIII - Wish

ธอร์วางโลกิที่เปลือยเปล่าท่อนบนลงกับเตียง ลากนิ้วไปตามรอยแผลช้ำบนร่างบางที่สุดท้ายเขาก็ยังไม่รู้ที่มาว่าควรให้ใครรับปิดชอบ จุมพิตลงบนเปลือกตาที่เกือบปิด ลืมไม่ขึ้นของน้องอย่างทะนุถนอม

"ข้า.. สกปรก" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงพร่าไร้ความมั่นใจ ทั้งที่เมื่อครู่ก่อนยังเล่นบทยั่วสวาทต่อหน้าคนนอก "ผ่านมือคนอื่น.. ของเหลือเดน.."

"และข้าไม่ใช่หนุ่มพรหมจรรย์เช่นกัน" ธอร์บอก เลียแผลช้ำที่ลาดบ่าของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนสองมือจะประคองใบหน้าโลกิให้สบตาตัวเอง "เจ้ารังเกียจข้ารึ?" 

โลกิส่ายหัว นัยน์ตาน้องหยาดเยิ้มปั่นป่วนไปด้วยอารมณ์ ตลกดีที่เทพแสนกลเจ้าเล่ห์ มากมารยาสาไถยคนนั้น แท้จริงกลับเปราะบาง เหมือนแก้วที่เมื่อก่อนธอร์นึกว่าเป็นเหล็กกล้า ไม่เคยถนอมใจและกาย ทำให้โลกิตีใจออกห่าง ครั้งนี้ --เขาจะฟังทุกคำ มองทุกอย่างของน้อง และคิดให้ดีว่าโลกิต้องการอะไร 

คำพูดของเทพแห่งคำลวงเชื่อถือไม่ได้ยามผลักไสเขา เขาเคยโง่ว่ามันเป็นความจริงของน้อง เคยคิดว่าน้องเกลียดจนอยากสังหารให้แดดิ้นดับสูญ เคยคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่เคยต้องการเป็นน้อง ทั้งที่โลกิไม่เคยหยุดมองเขาด้วยสายตาที่เหมือนขอให้เขาเห็นความจริงใต้คำลวง

ธอร์หลงเชื่อคำลวง คำว่า  _ท่านไม่ใช่พี่ข้า_  จากปากโลกิ เพราะส่วนเห็นแก่ตัวที่ลึกที่สุด  _ธอร์ต้องการแบบนั้น_  เขาจะได้เป็นมากกว่าพี่ชาย ไม่ต้องหักห้ามความรู้สึกที่ทำให้เขาสับสนตั้งแต่จำความได้ ต่อให้เป็นศัตรู ถ้านั่นหมายถึงเขาจับโลกิได้อย่างใจปองมันก็ไม่สำคัญ

หากนั่นมันไม่ถูกต้อง บัดนี้ธอร์รู้ใจตัวเอง 

"ข้าไม่รู้ว่าต่อไปควรเรียกท่านว่าอะไร" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงพร่า เหนียมอาย "ธอร์.. ท่านพี่.." ก่อนโลกิจะหัวเราะเบาแก้เขิน "ท่านแม่ทัพ?" 

ทำไมน้องเขาถึงน่ารักเหมือนหลุดมาจากภาพฝัน ใบหน้าสีขาวนั้นระบายด้วยสีแดงเรื่อ ยามหัวเราะเสียงนั้นกังวานเหมือนปัดเป่าเรื่องร้ายและความเจ็บไปจนสิ้น

"ท่านพี่?" น้องถามเขาเสียงประหม่า เมื่อไม่ได้รับคำตอบ

ธอร์โน้มลงบนเตียง จูบริมฝีปากของน้องแบบไม่อาจหักห้ามใจ ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าจนร่างบางเบื้องใต้หายใจหอบสะท้าน

"ธอร์..?" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงพร่ากระเส่าเร้าอารมณ์อย่างไม่เข้าใจ "ท่านทำอะไร"

"เจ้ามันน่ารักนัก" ธอร์หลุดปากชม เม้มต้นคอของร่างบาง ซุกจมูกสูดดมกลิ่นกายเจือจาง หนวดที่เป็นตอแข็งครูดไปตามผิว ส่งผลให้น้องเขาหัวเราะออกมาอย่างบ้าจี้

"ไม่เอาน่า" โลกิบอก มือบางพยายามดุนดันแผ่นอกเขาออกอย่างหยอกเล่น "ข้าจั๊กจี้.. แล้วอย่ามาเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ตกลงว่าข้าควรเรียกท่านว่ายังไง?" 

ธอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาน้อง มองดวงเนตรสีมรกตที่จริงจังของน้อง บางทีความรู้สึกนี้คงไม่ได้มีเพียงเขา ปรารถนาจะหาคำอธิบายถึงสิ่งที่ตัวเองรู้สึก

"ข้าจะไม่เสียเจ้าที่เป็นน้องชายไปอีก --และข้าจะไม่เสียเจ้าในวัันที่บอกว่ารักข้าเกินนั้นเช่นกัน" ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงหนักแน่น และถามโลกิที่ม่นคิ้วลง "ข้าเป็นทั้งพี่เจ้าและมากกว่านั้นไม่ได้หรือ?" 

คนเป็นน้องชายอ้าปากเหมือนอยากจะพูดอะไร แต่กลับไม่มีเสียงออกมา ธอร์ถือโอกาสที่ศีรษะงามๆของโลกิกำลังคิดทวนคำถาม ถดตัวลงพรมจูบที่เอวของร่างบาง ใช้ฟันค่อยๆปลดเปลื้องกางเกงของน้อง รูดรั้งลงด้วยริมฝีปาก

"ท่านแม่.." มือของโลกิแตะที่เรือนผมทองสั้นไม่คุ้นมือ ธอร์หยุดฟังน้องชาย เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาจากมุมต่ำกว่า "บอกข้าว่าพี่น้องไม่ทำกันเยี่ยงนี้"

"เจ้ารักท่านแม่ข้ารู้ เทิดทูนนาง" ธอร์หยุดมือและลุกขึ้นนั่งคร่อมโลกิ มือหยาบไล้เรือนผมสีดำของน้องชายที่ยาวกว่าทุกครั้ง ทุกครั้งที่เอ่ยถึงฟริกกา น้องเขาเปราะบางเหมือนจะหลุดลอยไปได้ทุกเมื่อ โหยหาสัมผัสของคนที่เจ็บปวดเยี่ยงเดียวกัน แชร์ความรู้สึกผิดเดียวกัน เลือดของแม่เปื้อนมือเขาไม่ต่างจากโลกิ "เหมือนที่ข้าเทิดทูนพ่อ แต่.. ท่านพ่อท่านแม่ก็พูดผิดได้ โลกิ" 

"ข้าเชื่อว่าบนวัลฮัลลา ทั้งท่านพ่อและท่านแม่อวยพรให้เราอยู่" 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเชื่อเช่นนั้นจากใจจริง คนเป็นน้องนิ่งไป ก่อนธอร์จะต้องยื่นมือแตะน้ำตาที่หลั่งจากดวงตาสีมรกต มันไม่ได้มาจากความเศร้า แต่เป็นความโล่งอก เหมือนธอร์ได้เอ่ยสิ่งที่โลกิต้องการฟังมาตลอด สิ่งที่กัดกินจิตใจและไม่อาจเรียกร้องจากใครให้เติมเต็ม

"ข.. ข้าอยากเป็นน้องท่าน" เสียงของโลกิแผ่วเบา ตะกุกตะกัก ทว่ามันชัดเจนในโสตประสาทของคนเป็นพี่ โดยเฉพาะท่อนสุดท้าย ที่มาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มบาง "--และมากกว่านั้น" 

ธอร์คลี่ยิ้ม และทำให้ความปรารถนาของโลกิเป็นจริง

 

 


	31. [ Fake Epilogue ]

 

| บทส่งท้าย |

ผ่านมาสองเดือน ชีวิตใต้อำนาจของเฮล่าไม่อาจเรียกได้ว่าเลวร้ายสำหรับธอร์ และชาวแอสการ์ด และที่แน่ๆไม่ใช่ของโลกิ

"ท่านแค่ทำสายฟ้าเปรี๊ยะๆหน่อย พังตึกสักตึก ขู่จนพวกนั้นกลัว แล้วข้าจะกล่อมให้ยอมแพ้ไปซะ" 

"นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ข้ามากับเจ้า" ธอร์บอกเสียงแข็ง หากโลกิไม่สะท้าน รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์แสนกลมีความสุขยามได้หลอกลวงคนเช่นเคย 

"ที่มิดการ์ดเขาเรียกอะไรนะ ตำรวจดีตำรวจเลว หรือเปล่า? ท่านเป็นผู้ร้าย และข้าเล่นบทฮีโร่ผู้มาโปรด" 

มือเพชฌฆาตกับแม่ทัพอันเกรียงไกรอะไรกัน นี่มันหน้าที่ทางการทูตชัดๆ สองเดือนที่ผ่านมา เฮล่าได้อาณาจักรครอบครองเพิ่มขึ้นจาก 9 โลก ถึงสามแห่ง และเลือดที่หลั่งพื้นแทบจะน้อยกว่างานล่าสัตว์ประจำปี

"ข้าบอกท่านแล้วว่านางไม่แย่อย่างที่ท่านคิด" โลกิเอ่ย "บางอย่างแข็งนอก และข้างในเปราะ ข้าไม่ได้ว่านางไม่หลงผิด แต่เพราะงั้นนางถึงต้องมีข้ากับพี่.. เราปกป้องผู้คนจากนางได้ เฮล่าก็แค่ต้องการทองคำ กับผู้คนที่คุกเข่า --และสายฟ้าท่านกับลิ้นของข้าทำอย่างนั้นได้สบายๆ" 

"บางที.. ท่านพ่ออาจต้องการแบบนี้ก็ได้ เราสามคน ท่านรู้มั้ย.. สักวันเฮล่าอาจจะเบื่อก็ได้ ไอ้เรื่องครอบครองอาณาจักร บลาๆอะไรนี่ บางที--"

"บางทีเราควรขอนางพักและไปฮันนีมูนกัน" ธอร์เอ่ยขัด คำพูดนั้นทำให้น้องชายที่กำลังเหม่อลอยพล่ามถึงอนาคตตาลุกวาว ก่อนเทพแสนกลจะคลี่ยิ้มกว้าง

"นั่นฟังดูเป็นอะไรที่ข้ากล่อมเฮล่าให้ท่านได้ ทันทีที่เรากลับไป พี่ข้า"

 

 


	32. (+1) Honeymoon talk

30Days (+1) Honeymoon talk

"เจ้าว่าอะไรนะ" 

มือของโลกินวดไหล่เฮล่าเอาใจ

"ข้ากับธอร์อยากดื่มน้ำผึ้งพระจันทร์" 

"ดื่มน้ำผึ้งพระจันทร์?"

"เป็นธรรมเนียมของชาวมิดการ์ด.. เมื่อคนที่... อะ แฮ่ม.. เพิ่งแต่งงาน.. ไปเที่ยวด้วยกัน" 

เฮล่าปราดตามองโลกิที่ยืนค้ำหัว สีหน้าขัดเขิน แล้วจึงมองธอร์ที่อยู่อีกมุมห้อง กำลังคุยโม้โวยวายถึงวีรกรรมพังตึกตัวเอง แล้วย่นหน้า 

"เจ้าไม่ได้แต่งงานกับธอร์" ไม่ต่างจากคำปฏิเสธถูกส่งมาพร้อมกับเสียงห้วนแข็ง แต่แล้วภาษากายของเฮล่าก็อ่อนลงเมื่อมือของเทพแสนกลขยำลงบนบ่าออดอ้อน กระนั้นเสียงที่อ่อนลงของหญิงสาวก็ยังไม่วายดื้อรั้น "และข้าไม่อนุญาตให้เจ้าไป" 

"ไม่อนุญาตให้ข้าไป" โลกิโน้มลงกระซิบที่ข้างหูเฮล่า เสียงระรื่นรู้ทัน "หรือ..ไม่อนุญาตให้ข้าไปกับธอร์?"

เทพีแห่งความตายนิ่งไม่รู้จะตอบคำถามของมือเพชฌฆาตตัวเองยังไง

"ท่านทำตัวขี้ขลาดเหมือนกลัวข้าจะหายไปกับเขาและไม่กลับมาอีก" โลกิเอ่ยยั่ว และคำหยามนั้นทำให้เทพีแห่งความตายสะบัดไหล่หนีจากมือเทพแห่งคำลวง หันร่างกลับไปมองโลกิที่ฉีกยิ้มกว้างไม่สะทกสะท้าน

"ข้าไม่ได้กลัวเจ้าหนี" เฮล่าบอกเสียงดัง แข็งกร้าว "ถ้าพวกเจ้าหนีข้าก็แค่จับกลับมา และอย่าคิดว่าข้าไม่กล้าทำอะไร" 

ธอร์ที่อยู่มุมห้องนั้นได้ยินเฮล่าขึ้นเสียงใส่โลกิ ก็รีบปรี่เข้ามาเอาตัวบังน้องชายออกจากพี่สาวร่วมสายเลือด ขณะที่สเกิร์จถอยหลังอาดไม่ขอยุ่งกับการทะเลาะของพี่น้องเทพ อัปเปหิตัวเองออกจากห้องโดยไม่ต้องรอให้ใครสั่ง

"อยากลองดีกับข้า?" เทพีแห่งความตายถามเสียงเย็นเฉียบ เรียกอาวุธออกมาในมือ จ้องตาเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ม่นคิ้ว ถอยหลังห่างจากพี่สาวและดันโลกิที่อยู่ข้างหลังให้ถอยตามไปด้วย

"ข้าเปล่าลองดี" ธอร์ตอบเฮล่า ก่อนเหลียวคอกระซิบเสียงดุใส่โลกิ "เจ้าพูดบ้าอะไรกับนาง" 

"ข้าแค่ขอเรื่องที่เราคุยกันไว้" โลกิไม่รู้สึกรู้สา ยักคิ้วหลิ่วตา แผ่นอกชิดแนบกับหลังของพี่ชายที่ถอยมาชน "น้ำผึ้งพระจันทร์ของเรา"

"และข้าไม่อนุญาต" เฮล่าตวัดเสีียงห้วนใส่ทั้งคู่

"ไม่แม้.. ข้าจะชวนท่านไปด้วย?" โลกิชะเง้อหน้าออกมาถามจากแผ่นหลังของธอร์พร้อมรอยยิ้มกริ่มเจ้าเล่ห์

"ชวนข้า?" เฮล่าชะงักแล้วทวนคำเสียงงุนงง

"มิดการ์ด" โลกิตอบเสียงใส เดินออกมายืนข้างพี่ชาย "ท่านต้องชอบแน่" 

"โลกิ เจ้าแน่ใจว่านี่ดีแล้ว?" ธอร์อดไม่ได้ หันไปถามคนข้างตัว เสียงวิตก ขณะที่เฮล่ายังไม่แน่ใจว่าเทพจอมปลิ้นปล้อนเอ่ยถึงอะไร

"ข้าคิดดีแล้ว และถ้ามีปาปารัสซี่ถ่ายรูปข้ากับท่านอยู่ด้วยกันจนเป็นข่าวใหญ่โตให้เจนของท่านเห็น ข้ายิ่ง.. คิดดีแล้ว" โลกิบอกลอยหน้าลอยตา

"เจน.. คนรักเก่าเจ้า?" เฮล่าถามน้องชายร่วมบิดา เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ายิ้มแหยเหงื่อตก ไม่กล้าตอบเต็มปากเต็มคำเมื่อเห็นสายตาเหมือนจะฆ่ากันให้ตายของพี่สาวที่จ้องเขม็ง ดาบในมือนางกำแน่นพร้อมฟันใครสักคน

"เจ้าบอกนางเรื่องเจน..!?" ธอร์กระซิบถามโลกิ

"ทำไมข้าพูดถึงเจนไม่ได้หรือไง" โลกิย่างเท้าพาตัวเองไปยืนข้างเทพีแห่งความตายแทน กอดอกและจ้องธอร์เป็นจำเลยด้วยอีีกคน นัยน์ตาสีมรกตหรี่ลงเล็ก จับผิด

"เดี๋ยว" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าประท้วงเสียงดัง มือยกขึ้นขยี้ผมสั้นของตัวเอง มองหนึ่งน้องชายหนึ่งพี่สาวที่จ้องตนเขม็งเอาเรื่อง "นี่อะไรกัน เมื่อกี้เจ้ากับเฮล่ายังทะเลาะกันอยู่ ตอนนี้กลับไปอยู่ข้างเดียวกันแล้วรุมข้า ข้าบอกเลยว่านี่มันไม่ยุติธรรม"

"อย่าเปลี่ยนเรื่อง" โลกิขัดหน้ามุ่ย "ข้าพูดเรื่องเจนแล้วทำไมท่านต้องเฉไฉ" 

"หรือเจ้ายังรักนาง?" เฮล่าถามขัด เสริมขึ้นมาเสียงเรียบ เย็นเยือก

"ข.. ข้า" ธอร์จนคำพูดยิ่งถูกคาดคั้นทั้งจากพี่สาวและน้องชาย มือไม้อลวน "นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็น ที่ข้าพยายามจะพูดก็คือการพาท่าน.. และข้าหมายถึงเจ้าด้วย โลกิ --ไปมิดการ์ด มันเหมือน.. ไม่รู้สิ ประมาณว่าข้านำแร็กนาร็อกไปเคาะถึงประตูหน้าบ้านเพื่อน และคงไม่มีใครชอบใจแน่โดยเฉพาะ'เพื่อน'ข้า ข้าคิดว่าเราควรคิดกันให้ดีก่อน แถมข้ายังไม่อยากให้มิดการ์ดย่อยยับเป็นหน้ากอง"

"หืมมมม" เฮล่าส่งเสียงฮัมในลำคอ

"เขารักมิดการ์ด" โลกิอธิบายเทพีแห่งความตายพร้อมกับกลอกตา "--ไม่ก็รักเจน มันก็ไม่ต่างกันซักเท่าไหร่ ข้าว่า"

เทพีแห่งความตายเลิกคิ้วสูงมองเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ยกมือขึ้นกุมขมับ ก่อนธอร์จะลดมือลง นัยน์ตาสีนภาจะแวววาบจ้องโลกิเอาตาย เหยียดเสียงทุ้มต่ำหนัก ไม่เล่นด้วย "เจ้ารู้ว่าข้าเปล่ารักนาง" 

เทพผู้น้องไม่ฟัง กลับมองเพียงเทพีแห่งความตายและพูดจ้อเผาพี่ชายต่อ "ท่านเชื่อมั้ย ครั้งหนึ่งเขาคิดจะสละความเป็นเทพกับพลังสายฟ้านั่นไปเป็นมนุษย์ ใช้ชีวิตบนมิดการ์ดเพื่อนาง"

พูดถึงตรงนี้น้ำเสียงโลกิเริ่มใส่อารมณ์

"ท่านว่ามันฟังดูน่าตลกแค่ไหน ราชินีข้า อยู่ดีไม่ว่าดีรัชทายาทที่โอดินพร้อมมอบมงกุฎให้ ก็อยากจะมีชีวิตอีกแค่ไม่ถึงร้อยปีก็เป็นตาเฒ่าเดินไม่ไหว ตายไปแบบมนุษย์กระจ้อยร่อย แต่กลับมาปฏิเสธว่าไม่ได้รักนาง" 

"โลกิ" ธอร์สบถเสียงเข้มที่ทำเอาโลกิลดมือลง หยุดพูด และหันไปมองพี่ชาย "ข้ามีแต่เจ้าคนเดียว"

คำนั้นทำให้สีหน้ามุ่ยของโลกิคลายลง แต่ยังไม่ลดราวาศอก "ท่านคิดจะชิงตายก่อนข้า ไปอยู่กับนางในฐานะมนุษย์ เหมือนข้าไม่สำคัญพอให้อยู่ด้วย โอ้ แล้วอย่าลืม พี่ไม่เคยลงมาเยี่ยมข้าสักครั้ง แต่กลับไปพาเจนมาอยู่แอสการ์ดด้วย" 

"เจ้าก็รู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่--" 

"แปลว่าที่เจ้าแกล้งตายเพื่อลงโทษธอร์งั้นรึ?" เฮล่าอดแทรกขึ้นมาไม่ได้อย่างสู่รู้ มองโลกิด้วยสายตาชมเชยระคนชอบใจ เป็นการแก้แค้นในแบบที่เฮล่าเข้าใจได้และประทับใจในผลลัพธ์ ยิงนกตัวเดียวได้ถึงสอง ทั้งพี่ทั้งพ่อ ในคราวเดียวกัน มิน่าเธอถึงเข้ากับโลกิได้ดีกว่าน้องแท้ๆ

"ทำไมนางรู้เรื่องเราดีนัก!" ธอร์โวยวายใส่โลกิ แค่คิดว่าน้องเล่าอะไรให้พี่สาวตัวเองฟังบ้างก็เริ่มโมโห เรื่องอื่นไม่เป็นไร แต่เรื่องที่น้องตายในอ้อมกอด บางคืนธอร์ยังฝันร้ายอยู่

"ข้าไม่ได้เล่า.." โลกิปฏิเสธ เอียงคอมองเฮล่าด้วยคิ้วที่เลิกขึ้นเล็กน้อย นัยน์เนตรฉายแววประหลาดใจแต่ปริ่มไปด้วยความรู้สึกตื้นตันที่เทพีแห่งความตายรู้เรื่องตัวเอง

"ข้าดูละคร.. ไอ้เรื่องที่ 'ข้าไม่ได้ทำเพราะเขา' คำพูดสุดท้ายของโลกินั่น" เฮล่าตอบแบบไม่ใส่ใจ มือหนึ่งปักดาบลงบนพื้นใช้พิงแทนไม้เท้าและอีกมือยกขึ้นหงายดูเล็บตัวเอง 

"บทมันเลี่ยนเกินรสนิยมข้าไปหน่อย ยิ่งท่อนที่ว่าโอดินหัวใจละลายเพราะยักษ์น้ำแข็งตัวจ้อยอะไรนั่น" เฮล่ากลอกตา 

ธอร์คำรามเสียงอื้ออึงในลำคอแบบไม่พิศมัยในบทสนทนาที่ตัวเองกลายเป็นผู้ต้องหา แต่ก็กลบความอยากรู้ไม่มิด เอื้อมมือออกไปจับแขนของน้องไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายหนี "จริงหรือเปล่าที่นางพูด.. เจ้าแกล้งตายเพราะ.." 

โลกิขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้ธอร์ เชยหน้าขึ้นสบตา ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าธอร์

"ก็.. ส่วนหนึ่งคงแบบนั้น" โลกิหลบตา "ข้าคิดอะไรหลายเรื่องตอนที่ถูกขังอยู่ แล้วก็เห็นเจน เห็นท่านห่วงใยนาง ขณะที่บอกจะฆ่าข้า แต่-- ส่วนใหญ่ก็เพราะท่านพ่อ ข้าแค่.." 

ธอร์ปล่อยแขนโลกิและยกขึ้นประคองหน้าเทพแสนกล "เจ้ามีโอกาสปล่อยให้ดาร์คเอลฟ์ฆ่านาง" 

"ข้าเกลียดท่าน แต่ไม่ได้อยากให้ท่านเกลียดข้าขนาดนั้น" โลกิพูดเสียงแผ่ว แหบพร่า และฝืนหัวเราะแก้เก้อตามมาเบาๆ "ก็แค่อยากแก้เผ็ดท่านคืนบ้าง น้ำตาท่านก็พอเยียวยาหัวใจข้าได้นิดหนึ่ง ดีใจที่รู้ว่าพี่ยังแคร์"

"ข้าไม่เคยหยุดแคร์เจ้า" 

ธอร์เอ่ยและหมายรวบร่างของน้องชายเข้ามากอด แต่กลับโดนดาบของเฮล่าพุ่งเฉียดหน้าไปปักผนังอีกฟากหนึ่งของห้อง 

"แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนเขาไม่กอดกันหรอกนะ" เฮล่าบอกเสียงแข็ง "นี่แหละที่ข้าบอกว่ามันเลี่ยนเกินรสนิยม ใครเป็นคนเขียนบทกัน"

"ข้าเขียนและข้าไม่ใช่แอสการ์ดเดี้ยน" โลกิว่า ทำหน้ามุ่ยอย่างออดอ้อนให้เทพีแห่งความตาย "ให้ธอร์กอดข้าได้ยัง?" 

เฮล่าทำหน้าหน่ายแล้วกลอกตา ก่อนผายมือออกเชิญทั้งคู่ พ่นลมหายใจยาวเหยียด ระอาใจ ท่าทีจำยอมอ่อนใจของเทพีแห่งความตายแม้กระทั่งธอร์ก็ยังต้องอมยิ้มออกมา บางมีพี่สาวเขาอาจมีด้านที่น่าเสวนาด้วยกว่าที่คิดก็ได้ แต่ยังไงก็ไม่เท่าน้องชายตรงหน้าที่กางแขนออก ทำปากพูดแบบไม่มีเสียง 'กอดข้า' 

แล้วธอร์เป็นใครถึงจะปฏิเสธได้ 

"แล้วว่ายังไงเรื่องน้ำผึ้งพระจันทร์ของเจ้า" เฮล่าถามคู่พี่น้องที่โอบกันอย่างน่าหมั่นไส้ "ข้าก็อยากเห็นมิดการ์ดที่เจ้ารักนักรักหนา แล้วก็ผู้หญิงคนรักเก่าเจ้า และถ้าข้ารู้ว่าไม่เก่าจริง อย่าหวังว่าจะได้แตะโลกิอีก" 

ธอร์อ้าปากจะปฏิเสธ แต่โลกิชิงผละออกจากอ้อมกอดก่อน หันหาเฮล่า พูดโพล่งก่อนผู้พี่จะได้อ้าปาก

"ตกลงท่านยอมให้เราไป?" 

"ถ้าข้าไปด้วย" เฮล่าบอกเสียงเรียบ เชิดหน้าขึ้นแบบถือมาด ไม่อยากให้รู้ว่าสนใจมิดการ์ดหรือดีใจที่เทพแสนกลชักชวน "และถ้าพวกเจ้าหนี ข้าจะทำลายมิดการ์ดสักครึ่งอาณาจักรเพื่อตามล่าเจ้า" 

"โลกิ" ธอร์กระซิบแล้วส่ายหัว เห็นลางหายนะมาแต่ไกล "ไม่เอา" 

แต่กลับโดนน้องเอาศอกกระทุ้งให้เงียบ โลกิคลี่ยิ้มให้ราชินีแห่งแอสการ์ด

"ท่านต้องชอบมิดการ์ดแน่ และถ้าไม่ชอบ เราก็แค่กลับมากัน เมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ ถ้าท่านอยากกลับ ข้ากับธอร์ก็กลับ" 

เฮล่าไม่เคยมีครอบครัว ไม่เคยมีน้องชาย ไม่เคยเที่ยว ชีวิตตลอดมาที่เธอมีคือโอดินกับคำว่าสงคราม และนี่มัน.. เป็นคำชวนที่เฮล่าไม่เคยคิดว่าจะได้รับ ตลอดชีวิตหลายพันปีนี่เป็นครั้งแรก และไม่ว่าจะตีหน้าตายยังไง ก็ไม่อาจซ่อนเร้นอารมณ์ปรีดาออกไปได้ยามปริปาก

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นก็ดี ข้า.. สัญญาว่าจะไม่อารมณ์ร้อน" 

แก้มของเฮล่าขึ้นสีเรื่อยามเอ่ยคำสัญญาออกไป นัยน์ตาแข็งกร้าวเย็นชาปฏิเสธจะสบตาใครเพราะอายที่หนนี้มันไม่ได้มีเพียงความเป็นศัตรู

และธอร์รู้สึกเป็นครั้งแรกว่าพี่สาวตนไม่ได้เลวร้ายอย่างที่คิด --เป็นครั้งแรกที่ธอร์เข้าใจคำพูดของโลกิ

* * *

 

| ลับหลังเฮล่า |

"ข้าบอกแล้วว่าข้ากล่อมให้นางปล่อยเราไปได้"

"ฮันนีมูนควรมีแค่ข้ากับเจ้า โลกิ"

"กลางคืนก็มีแค่ข้ากับท่าน"

"มันไม่เหมือนกัน"

"ท่านจะบ่นอะไรนักหนา พี่ข้า เราได้ไปฮันนีมูนอย่างที่ต้องการ และไม่ต้องห่วงด้วยว่าพี่ใหญ่ของเราจะทำสงครามอะไรตอนเราไม่อยู่ ยิงปืนนัดเดียวได้นกสองตัว และข้าบอกเลยว่าเฮล่าต้องชอบมิดการ์ด ใครบ้างไม่ชอบมิดการ์ด ปาร์ตี้ของมนุษย์พวกนั้นมันส์และเข้าท่ากว่างานฉลองที่นี่นัก" 

"ข้าเริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าควรกลัวเจ้าหรือเฮล่ามากกว่ากัน"

"โฮ่ ข้าหรือน่ากลัว? นั่นจากปากเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่เรียกอสุนีบาตฆ่าข้าได้ในพริบตาหรือเปล่า"

"ตอนที่เจ้าพูดเรื่องเจนแล้วแบบว่าโมโหขึ้นมา นั่นเรื่องจริงหรือแค่ละคร"

"ข้าเป็นเทพแห่งคำลวง ท่านพี่" โลกิหัวเราะ เอนตัวเข้าหาพี่ชาย "แต่ถ้าท่านเชื่อว่ามันเป็นเรื่องจริง มันก็เป็นเรื่องจริง"

ธอร์นิ่งไปก่อนตัดสินใจเอ่ยสิ่งที่คิดมาตั้งแต่ยังอยู่ในห้องกับเฮล่า "ข้าไม่เคยรักเจนมากกว่าเจ้า"

โลกิชะงัก นัยน์เนตรของน้องชายจอมลวงไหววูบ และธอร์ฉีกยิ้มกว้าง ไม่ว่าโลกิจะโกหกอะไรตามมา แต่ไม่ผิดแน่ เรื่องเจนน่ะจริง

"สำหรับเทพแห่งคำลวง เจ้าโกหกไม่เก่งอย่างที่ตัวเองคิด โลกิ"

 

คำแซวของพี่ชาย ได้คำตอบกลับเป็นศอกแหลมๆของน้องชาย

 


	33. (+2) Family talk

30Days (+2) Family talk

โลกิไม่ได้เลือกนิวยอร์ก ปากบอกว่าอยากให้เจนรับรู้ แต่น้องเปล่าทำอะไรแบบนั้น อันที่จริง ไม่มีแม้แต่อเวนเจอร์คนไหนที่รู้ว่าธอร์อยู่นี่ 

ธอร์มองเทพแห่งการหลอกลวงที่หลับคาบาร์เหล้าในชุดสูท ฮันนีมูนนี้ไม่ได้หวานอย่างใจธอร์ต้องการเพราะพ่วงมาด้วยอีกหนึ่งแขกรับเชิญ

และเมื่อนึกถึง เฮล่าก็โผล่มา หย่อนตัวนั่งลงที่เค้าเตอร์บาร์เหล้าของโรงแรม ข้างโลกิที่ฟุบหลับ มือของนางจับเรือนผมน้องชายคนเล็กทัดหูเบาๆ ปรารถนาจะสัมผัส แต่ระวังที่จะไม่ปลุกโลกิให้ตื่นจากฝัน 

แววตาของเฮล่ายังกระด้าง บางครั้งธอร์ยังเผลอหวาดหวั่นไม่ได้ว่าพี่ใหญ่ของตระกูลจะลงไม้ลงมือกับน้อง

บางครั้งยามเฮล่าพิโรธ โลกิเองที่ใส่หน้ากากฉาบหน้าเป็นนิสัยก็เผลอผวาให้เห็น ถดตัวหนี ก้าวเท้าถอยหลัง ออกห่างจากเทพีแห่งความตาย เหมือนอยากหนีไปให้ไกล เหมือนเห็นฝันร้ายฉายซ้ำในหัว แต่ทุกครั้งที่น้องรู้ตัว ใบหน้านั้นเปลี่ยนจากผวากลายเป็นรู้สึกผิด และทุกครั้งโลกิเลือกที่จะกลืนความกลัว ฝืนคลี่ยิ้ม ก้าวเท้าเข้าหา เฮล่าก่อน เอ่ยคำหวานออดอ้อนเฮล่าให้สงบลง ได้ผลบ้าง ไม่ได้ผลบ้าง แต่เฮล่าไม่เคยลงมือกับโลกิให้ธอร์เห็น

กระนั้นธอร์ยังหวาดหวั่นทุกครั้ง เขาไม่มีความไว้ใจในตัวเฮล่าเช่นน้องชาย

"มิดการ์ดในยุคข้าไม่มีอะไรแบบนี้" เฮล่าเอ่ยขึ้นคล้ายชวนคุย อีกฝ่ายอยู่ในชุดราตรีสีดำเรียบ และผ้าพันคอขนเฟอร์สีเขียวเข้ม ไม่ใช่นางเลือกแต่เป็นโลกิ เทพแสนกลนึกสนุกยามได้ยินจากปากเฮล่าว่าไม่เคยใส่กระโปรง และธอร์คิดว่ามันดูเหมาะไม่น้อย เหมือนเทพีแห่งความตายน้อยลง และใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าพี่สาวมากขึ้น 

"มีแต่มนุษย์ที่ฆ่าฟันกันเองด้วยอาวุธล้าสมัย กราบไหว้สิ่งที่ไม่มีตัวตน ไร้อารยธรรม ไม่อยากเชื่อว่า.. มันจะกลายเป็นสถานที่แบบนี้ ช่างน่าประหลาดใจ" 

"มีอีกหลายอย่างที่พี่ยังไม่ได้เห็น" ธอร์อดเอ่ยไม่ได้ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่เคยถามถึงแดนดินที่พ่อจองจำพี่สาว แต่รู้ว่าที่นั่นไม่มีอะไรเลย สิ่งที่โอดินทำอาจจะถูก เช่นเดียวกับตอนที่จองจำน้อง ตัดความเป็นพ่อลูกสะบั้นลง แต่นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้มันโหดร้ายน้อยลง 

"พี่?" เฮล่าทวนคำสิ่งที่ธอร์เรียกตน ก่อนพ่นลมหายใจเยาะขึ้นจมูก "บางทีข้าควรเริ่มเรียกเจ้าว่าน้อง" 

ธอร์เลิกคิ้ว เกือบหลุดหัวเราะ หากนั่นไม่ใช่ว่าคงทำอีกฝ่ายกริ้ว แต่.. บางส่วนของเฮล่าเหมือนโลกิ คำพูดคำจาไร้เยื่อใยมักไม่ได้มาจากใจ แต่เป็นการกลัวถูกปฏิเสธ สร้างกำแพงเพื่อจะไม่ให้ตนเจ็บช้ำ

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าคลี่ยิ้มแทนการหัวเราะ "และข้าคงยินดีให้ท่านเรียก" 

คำกล่าวของเขาทำให้สายตาของเฮล่าไหววูบ แต่นางปฏิเสธจะหลบตา

"โลกิก็คงเช่นกัน" ธอร์เสริม แม้ครั้งหนึ่งเขาจะโมโหจนแทบคลั่งยามได้ยินน้องเรียกเฮล่าว่าท่านพี่ "คงดีใจที่ท่านเรียกเขาว่าน้อง" 

เฮล่านั้นเสสายตาหลบ เมื่อชื่อโลกิถูกหยิบยกขึ้นมา มือขาวยกขึ้นและขอเหล้าสก็อตช์สีอำพันจากบาร์เทนเดอร์ ธอร์ไม่เอ่ยสิ่งใดต่อ นัยน์ตาสีนภามองโลกิที่หลับไม่รู้เรื่อง ทั้งที่สัญญาว่าคืนนี้จะมอบเวลาให้เขาจนรุ่งเช้า

"โลกิไม่เรียกข้าว่าพี่" เสียงของเฮล่าทำให้ธอร์ละสายตาจากใบหน้ายามหลับของโลกิ แก้วสก็อตช์เหลือเพียงความว่างเปล่า "เขาเรียกข้าว่า ราชินีข้า เรียกข้าเฮล่า แต่ไม่ใช่พี่ ไม่ใช่หลังจากนาวาไฮม์ --และก่อนหน้านั้นเขาก็ไม่ได้เรียกเพราะคิดงั้นจริง ข้าไม่ได้โง่" 

ธอร์ไม่ได้สังเกต เพราะยามอยู่ด้วยกันสองต่อสอง โลกิมักเอ่ยคำอย่าง พี่ใหญ่ของเราสองคน ออกมา แต่.. พอมาคิดก็จริง ยามโลกิอยู่กับเฮล่า น้องคนเล็กเรียกพี่ใหญ่ว่า ราชินี 

และมันไม่ใช่คำถามที่ธอร์ตอบแทนได้ว่าทำไม 

"บางทีเขาอาจจะรอให้ท่านเรียกก่อน" ธอร์ตัดสินใจเอ่ยในที่สุด "ข้าไม่รู้ว่าเกิดเรื่องอะไรที่นาวาไฮม์ ไม่รู้ว่าแผลของโลกิได้มาจากใคร หรือเพราะอะไร เขาไม่เล่าให้ข้าฟัง แต่ข้ารู้อย่างหนึ่ง ท่านทำในสิ่งที่ข้าทำไม่ได้ --เพื่อเขา" 

"ข้าทำให้เขากลัว" เฮล่าบอกเสียงแข็ง "และข้าทำร้ายเจ้า"

"และข้าก็ทำให้โลกิกลัวเช่นกัน ทำร้ายเขาเช่นกัน และที่น่าตลกคือ โลกิก็ทำร้ายข้า บางครั้งก็ทำให้ข้ากลัวแทบตาย บางทีนี่มันอาจเป็นธรรมเนียมของตระกูลเรา.. พี่อาจไม่ได้ต่างจากข้ากับโลกิอย่างที่คิด"

ธอร์ลุกขึ้นและช้อนร่างของคนหลับอุ้มขึ้นมาในอ้อมแขน โลกิส่งเสียงฮึมฮัมแล้วพลิกตัวเข้าหาไออุ่นของแผงอกกว้าง

"ข้าคงต้องขอปล้นคนโปรดพี่ไปก่อน ยังไงซะนี่มันก็ฮันนีมูนของข้า" ธอร์เอ่ยติดขบขัน กระชับร่างในอ้อมแขนอย่างห่วงหา ก่อนผงกหัวให้พี่สาว "ฝันดี ท่านพี่" 

 

 


	34. (+3) Childhood talk

30Days (+3) Childhood talk

โลกิหาววอด ตื่นขึ้นมาสะลึมสะลือ หันมองร่างของธอร์เบียดชิดใกล้ทั้งที่เตียงมโหฬาร ท่อนแขนหนาทับบนอกเขากอดก่าย เสียงกรนเบาๆดังจากริมฝีปากใต้หนวดเครา ขาของธอร์พันแข้งของเขาราวใช้แทนหมอนข้าง โลกิทอดหายใจยาว แต่ใบหน้าของพี่ชายที่หลับพริ้มยิ้มไม่รู้เรื่อง ทำให้อดคลี่ยิ้มมองไม่ได้ ยิ่งผมสั้นติดศีรษะ ยิ่งทำให้อีกฝ่ายดูเหมือนเด็กโข่ง

ทั้งที่เคยคิดเมื่อตอนยังเด็กว่ามันน่าอึดอัดและน่ารำคาญที่พี่ชายตัวเท่าหมีติดสัมผัสเรือนร่างของน้องชาย หากไม่ได้กอดก็จะนอนไม่หลับ เอาแต่ใจตัว ไม่ถามคนถูกกอดสักคำ จนท่านแม่ดุยกใหญ่ แต่ก็ยังยิ้มแป้นไม่รู้สึกรู้สา บอกแต่ว่า 'ข้าจะนอนกับน้อง'

นั่นมันกี่พันปีมาแล้วนะ? 

ใครจะไปคิดว่าสักวันเขาจะอยากซุกกายไม่ห่างจากธอร์เช่นกัน ความร้อนที่เคยอึดอัดกลับกลายเป็นไออุ่นที่ทำให้เขาลืมว่าร่างกายใต้มายาของท่านพ่อคือยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่เย็นชืด

โลกิยอมรับชาติกำเนิดตัวเองได้แล้ว ไม่คิดมากกับมัน ถ้าใครถามก็พร้อมเชิดหน้าตอบ ก็ตลกดี ทั้งที่เคยคลั่งยามคิดถึงมัน เจ็บร้าวเมื่อคิดว่าตนคือปีศาจในนิทานที่ตัวเองหวาดผวาในยามเด็ก ตัวแทนของอสูรกายชั่วร้าย แต่ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยากเป็นแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนมากกว่า อยากให้ทุกคนคิดกับเขาว่าเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์เดียวกัน อยากเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของสถานที่และผู้คนที่เขาเติบโตมาด้วย

_เพราะฟริกกา และเพราะธอร์_

เทพมุสาเช่นเขาจะอยู่ไหนก็ได้ เริ่มต้นใหม่ ทิ้งอดีตไว้เบื้องหลัง หาดาวสักดวง ตีสนิทคนมีอำนาจบนนั้น มันไม่น่ายากเกินความสามารถ แต่ทุกอย่างก็หวนกลับมายังจุดเริ่มต้น แอสการ์ดเปี่ยมไปด้วยความทรงจำที่โลกิไม่พร้อมจะตัดขาด เคยนึกว่ามีแต่ความทรงจำที่ต้องอยู่ใต้เงาธอร์ อิจฉาริษยา ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมตนถึงแตกต่าง ทำไมผู้คนจึงรักพี่มากกว่า แต่เมื่อหันกลับมามองให้ดี มันก็มีไม่ใช่หรือ.. อ้อมกอดของแม่ เสียงหัวเราะของธอร์ แม้แต่ --มือของโอดิน มือที่แตะหน้าผากเขายามล้มไข้ เสียงที่บอกว่า 'เจ้าจะไม่เป็นไร โลกิ ลูกข้า' 

บางครั้งโลกิอดนึกวาดฝันไม่ได้ว่าชีวิตจะเป็นเช่นไร หากเฮล่าไม่เคยถูกคุมขัง หากนางเป็นพี่สาวตนและธอร์ตั้งแต่เริ่ม เขาจะถูกโปรดปรานในขณะธอร์ถูกเมินบ้างรึเปล่า นั่นคงสะใจไม่น้อย _นิสัยเก่าแก้ไม่หาย_ แต่ความคิดนั้นทำโลกิอมยิ้ม 

"โลกิ" เสียงงึมงัมของธอร์ทำให้โลกิสะดุ้ง แต่เมื่อเมียงมองดูแล้ว ธอร์กำลังละเมอ --กำลังฝัน  

"ธอร์" โลกิกระซิบกระซาบอยากรู้ว่าเสียงตัวเองจะไปถึงคนหลับใหลหรือไม่ "พี่ข้า" 

คิ้วของธอร์ม่นลง งึมงำบางสิ่งใต้ลมหายใจ ก่อนกดจมูกลงบนลาดบ่าเขา พูดอู้อี้ไม่ได้ศัพท์

"ข้าไม่ได้ยิน" โลกิบอกคนหลับ ขยับตัวพลิกเพื่อจะได้หันหน้ามองพี่ชายได้ถนัด กลับกลายเป็นยิ่งพลิก ธอร์ยิ่งคว้าเขาแน่น กอดกลม ทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวทับร่างบางกว่ากับเตียง ริมฝีปากธอร์สัมผัสกับซอกคอเขา โลกิต้องกลั้นหายใจเพื่อไม่ให้หลุดเสียงหัวเราะ หรือเผลอผลักพี่ชายออก

"ข้าอยาก.." ธอร์งึมงำๆ หนวดเคราเป็นตอของพี่ชายไซ้ไปตามผิวนุ่ม ไม่เชิงเป็นการจูบหรือพลอดรัก โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกหมาแมวตัวโตๆคลอเคลีย

"อยากอะไรพี่ข้า..?" โลกิถามเสียงเบา สงสัยใคร่รู้ แต่ก่อนจะได้คำตอบ นิ้วก็ยื่นออกไปแล้ว รู้ว่าไม่ควร แต่ปรารถนาจะแตะขมับของพี่ชายและแอบลอบดูความฝัน ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นไม่อาจต้านทาน 

นิ้วของโลกิสัมผัสที่ขมับของพี่ชาย และปล่อยจิตตัวเองหลุดลอยไปในภาพฝันของอีกฝ่าย --หากมันไม่ใช่ฝัน แต่เป็นความทรงจำ เมื่อหลายพันปีก่อน

_'พี่ไม่ไปเล่นกับซีฟหรือ?' เขาในความทรงจำของธอร์ ตัวเล็กและไร้เดียงสา ถามเสียงเจื้อย 'พี่บอกว่าอยากแต่งงานกับนางนี่นา'_

__

_ธอร์ที่ตัวเล็กกระจิ๊ดเดียวไม่ต่างกับเขา ส่ายหัวดิ๊ก ผมสีทองสะบัดไสว 'ใครบอกเจ้า! ข้ากับซีฟเนี่ยนะ!' แก้มของธอร์แดงระเรื่อปฏิเสธเสียงดัง โลกิวัยเยาว์เห็นยังรู้ว่านั่นเป็นอาการขัดเขิน พี่ชายเขาแอบรักเพื่อนสาว_

__

_'ท่านหน้าแดงไปหมดแล้ว'_

__

_'ขะ..ข้า..' ธอร์กระอึกกระอัก ก่อนเปลี่ยนเรื่อง 'แต่ถ้าแต่งงาน ข้าก็ต้องไปอยู่กับคนอื่น ไม่ได้อยู่กับเจ้านะ'_

__

_โลกิไม่ใส่ใจ เอ่ยเสียงเฉยเมย 'พี่จะมาหาข้าเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้'_

__

_'แต่ข้าจะอดนอนกับเจ้า..'_

__

_เทพผู้น้องหัวเราะ 'ท่านจะได้นอนกับซีฟ!'_

__

_'แต่ข้าอยากนอนกับเจ้า!'_

__

_เสียงตะโกนดื้อรั้นเอาแต่ใจของพี่ชายทำให้โลกิมองตาปริบๆ โคลงหัวและลดเสียงลงเสนอเสียงนุ่มเอาใจ 'ถ้างั้น..พี่ก็แอบมานอนกับข้าบ้างก็ได้ น้องไม่บอกใครหรอก'_

__

_'แต่..!!' ธอร์วัยเด็กยังไม่พอใจ '..ข้าอยากนอนกับเจ้าทุกคืนนี่นา!'_

__

_'สักวันท่านก็ต้องแต่งงานและเลิกนอนกับข้า..'_

__

_'ถ้าพี่น้องแต่งงานกันได้ เจ้าจะแต่งกับข้ามั้ย โลกิ?' ธอร์โพล่งถามพาซื่อ 'ข้าอยากอยู่กับเจ้าตลอดไป.. เจ้าไม่อยากอยู่กับข้าตลอดไปหรือ?'_

__

_เทพผู้น้องหัวเราะเสียงใสกับแววตากลมโตเง้างอดของพี่ชาย แล้วจึงผงกหัวหงึกหงัก คว้ามือพี่ชายมากุม ตอบรับเสียงนุ่ม_

__

_'แน่นอน ข้าต้องแต่งกับท่านอยู่แล้ว ข้าก็อยากอยู่กับพี่ตลอดไป'_

สิ้นคำนั้นในภาพฝัน สายฟ้าแล่นวาบผ่านนิ้วของเทพแสนกล ผลักร่างโลกิให้กลิ้งตกเตียง นิ้วเจ็บแปลบส่งกลิ่นไหม้ของเนื้อหนัง หากเจ้าตัวไม่สนใจ หัวใจในอกเต้นแรง แก้มร้อนระอุ โลกิรู้สึกหน้าตัวเองแดงผ่าว จนต้องยกแขนขึ้นปิดหน้าตัวเอง อายแม้กระทั่งอากาศธาตุ หากนั่นใช่ความทรงจำจริง โลกิจำไม่ได้ ทั้งคำขอจากธอร์และคำตอบรับจากตนเอง 

อ้าาา เขาเคยตอบรับจะแต่งงานกับธอร์ ก็รู้อยู่ว่าไม่ควรขัดเขินอะไรเอาป่านนี้ แต่ว่า..!!

"โลกิ.." ธอร์งึมงำ ยันตัวขึ้นตื่นเพราะเสียงของคนที่กลิ้งตกเตียงนอนแบราบกับพื้นห้อง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้านภากระพริบปรืองัวเงีย พลันเห็นแผลที่นิ้วน้องก็ตกใจ ลุกขึ้นเอื้อมมือหา หมายจะคว้าแขนที่ปิดหน้าน้องอยู่ขึ้นมาดูแผลที่มือ แต่กลับโดนสะบัดทิ้งอย่างไม่ไยดี โลกิพลิกร่างหันหลังก่อนยืนขึ้น ยกมืิอปิดหน้าปิดตา อากัปกิริยาที่ทำให้ธอร์คิดว่าน้องร้องไห้

"อย่าเพิ่งมองข้า!" ที่จริงคือเทพแสนกลเขินอาย ไม่กล้าให้พี่เห็นหน้าแดงกล่ำ ไม่รู้จะเอาหน้าไปไว้ไหนหากธอร์เห็นเขาเยี่ยงนี้ หัวใจเต้นระรัวจนไม่อาจตั้งสตินึกคำพูด ตื่นตระหนกเหมือนกระต่ายป่า

"โลกิ" ธอร์เรียกน้องชายที่หันหลังไม่ยอมสบตา ไม่กล้าคว้าบังคับฝืนร่างสั่นเทาให้หันมา "เจ้าเป็นอะไร.. ข้าทำอะไร.."

นัยน์ตาสีหยกแวววาบเมื่อได้ยินพี่ชายไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวเอ่ยอย่างรู้สึกผิด พลันนึกอยากแกล้งอีกฝ่ายให้กระวนกระวายเช่นเขาบ้าง

"ทะ.. ท่านละเมอถึงเจน! ในฮันนีมูนของเรา!" โลกิครวญ ปิดหน้ากลั้นหัวเราะไว้ใต้ฝ่ามือ แก้มยังร้อนดุจลาวา เสียงสะอึกที่ดังออกไปเพราะขบขันในหูของธอร์สดับฟังเหมือนเสียงคนสะอื้น "ท่านพึมพำว่า เจน..! ข้าคิดถึงเจ้า ข้ารักเจ้า!" 

 

 


	35. (+4) Jane talk

30Days (+4) Jane talk

ธอร์แทบหยุดหายใจ หมายถึง-- หัวใจเขาหยุดเต้นไปชั่วขณะ และนั่นไม่ใช่คำพูดเกินจริง หัวใจเขาหยุดเต้น แบบหยุดเต้นไปเลยกับคำกล่าวของน้องเกือบห้าวิ หวังให้ธรณีสูบตัวเองหายไปจากตรงนั้น

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าจำไม่ได้ว่าฝันอะไร คลับคล้ายคลับคลายามตื่นว่าเป็นฝันดี แต่เมื่อเห็นโลกิตกเตียงนอนอยู่บนพื้นห้อง บวกแผลไหม้ที่ปลายนิ้วของน้อง ความห่วงหาทำให้ภาพฝันกระเจิงไปหมด หวนนึกก็เจอเพียงก้อนเมฆขมุกขมัว

และเสียงสะอื้นกับมือที่ปิดบังใบหน้าอาบน้ำตาของโลกิไม่ได้ทำอะไรให้ดีขึ้นสักนิด ธอร์กลืนน้ำลาย ถามทวนซ้ำถึงความผิด

"เจ้าว่าข้าละเมอว่ารักเจนหรือ?" 

บ่าของโลกิสั่นเทา เสียงขาดวิ่นสะอื้น "ใช่.. ท.. ท่านสารเลว ล.. แล้วไหนบอกว่ารักข้า.." 

_สารเลว_

ตาของธอร์ผ่าวร้อน ก้อนสะอื้นจุกที่ลำคอ รู้สึกตัวเองไม่ควรเกิดมา อยากร่ำไห้ตามน้องไป คำพูดเพียงนิดเดียว คำละเมอที่ไร้ความหมายจากปากโง่ๆของเขา กลับทำให้เทพแสนกลที่ไม่เคยร้อ--

_เดี๋ยวก่อน_

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าขมวดคิ้วเป็นปม มองแผ่นหลังสั่นเทาของน้องอย่างไม่แน่ใจขึ้นมา 

ก็จริงที่เขาไม่กล้าตอบเต็มปากเต็มคำว่าไม่คิดถึงเจน หรือไม่เคยฝันถึงนาง แต่ธอร์(ค่อนข้าง)มั่นใจว่าไม่เหลือที่ในหัวใจให้ใครอื่นยกเว้นคนตรงหน้า

แถมโลกิที่แสนดื้อดึงถือทิฐิอย่างน้องเขาน่ะหรือจะร้องไห้เป็นวรรคเป็นเวรให้เห็น ถ้าเขาละเมอถึงเจนจริง 

"พ.. พี่ไม่รักข้าจริง.. ข.. ข้าน่าจะรู้..ฮึก.." 

ธอร์จะไม่พูดว่ารู้จักน้องดี แต่นั่นฟังไม่เหมือนโลกิ 

โลกิที่ธอร์รู้จักร้ายเกินกว่าจะร่ำไห้โอดครวญหากเขามีคนอื่นในหัวใจ เชือดคอเขาให้ตายคาเตียงเพราะหึงหวงยังฟังดูเหมือนโลกิมากกว่า ยิ่งถ้าหายตัวไปไม่ยอมพบหน้า ทรมานเขาทั้งเป็นเหมือนหนูติดจั่น พอเจอหน้าก็ไล่ให้ไปหาเจนซะ  ** _นั่นสิโลกิ_** หรือบางทีอาจจะฟ้องพี่สาวคนโปรดของน้องให้จัดการเขายิ่งกว่าตาย ไม่ก็อมพะนำคิดมากน้อยใจอยู่คนเดียวแล้วหาทางแก้แค้นเขาให้เจ็บแสบ --แต่ไม่ใช่ร้องไห้ให้เห็น

ธอร์ไม่อยากตั้งแง่กับโลกิหลังจากเรื่องทุกอย่าง แต่เฮล่าเป็นคนพูดเองว่าเขาควรดูให้ดี มองให้เห็นตัวตนที่แท้จริงของโลกิ และนี่.. นี่ไม่ใช่โลกิ

_น้องแกล้งเขาอีกแล้ว_

มือของธอร์คว้าที่เขี่ยบุหรี่บนเค้าเตอร์ข้างเตียงขึ้นมาและขว้างใส่สิ่งที่ตนคิดว่าเป็นภาพมายา

ปุ่ก! แอ่ก!

"โอ้ย!" 

_ตัวจริงแฮะ_ ธอร์ยิ้มฝืด "โทษที"

"ทำบ้าอะไรของท่าน! ข้าร้องไห้อยู่แต่ดันปาของใส่ข้า ท่านมันโง่หรืออะ..!!" โลกิที่หันมาตวาดแว้ดใส่พี่ชายหุบปากทันควันที่รู้ตัวว่าพลาดท่าเองซะแล้ว นัยน์ตาสีเขียวที่ไม่มีรอยแดงเรื่ออย่างคนร้องไห้เบิกตากว้างใส่ธอร์ ใบหน้าที่สุกเป็นลูกตำลึงยิ่งแดงหนักกว่าเก่า "อรั่ก" โลกิส่งเสียงในลำคอแบบไม่พอใจเบาๆ ยกมือขึ้นกุมขมับตัวเอง ก่อนหันหลังให้พี่อีกหน

"เจ้าไม่ได้ร้องไห้" 

"ข้าบอกตอนไหนว่าข้าร้องไห้ ท่านคิดไปเองทั้งนั้น" 

_\--ตะกี้ยังพูดอยู่ว่าข้าร้องไห้_

"อ้อ ความผิดข้าอีก" ธอร์ไม่นึกอยากเถียง ย่างเท้าเข้าหาร่างบาง ก่อนจะถามเสียงซื่อ "เกิดอะไรขึ้น เอาจริงๆ โลกิ ข้าเผลอฟาดสายฟ้าใส่เจ้าหรือ?"

มือหยาบของธอร์ทะนุถนอมยื่นออกไปกอบกุมมือที่เป็นแผลของโลกิขึ้นมาดู และนั่นทำให้เทพแสนกลละลาย กลืนน้ำลายเฮือกใหญ่ โวยวายไม่ออก ยอมหันร่างเข้าหาพี่ชาย

"เอ้อ" นัยน์ตาสีเขียวหลุบลงมองนิ้วโป้งกับนิ้วชี้ตัวเองที่เป็นรอยไหม้ และเผยให้เห็นกายหยาบสีฟ้าใต้มายา เหมือนเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าเป็นแผล "ไม่ต้องห่วง เดี๋ยวก็หาย อย่าใส่ใจเลย ไม่ใช่ความผิดพี่หรอก"

"แล้วเรื่องเจน?" 

โลกิกลอกตา "ฉลาดแล้วก็ฉลาดให้ตลอดรอดฝั่ง พี่ข้า" 

ได้ยินอย่างนั้นธอร์จึงค่อยยิ้มกว้างออก นั่งลงบนเตียงและดึงน้องมานั่งตัก โอบเอวอีกฝ่ายไว้ไม่ให้หนี แต่ดูท่าโลกิก็ไม่อยากหนี แค่ไม่อยากสบตา ใบหน้าของเทพแสนกลร้อนฉ่า ธอร์พอจะเดาอะไรๆได้ว่าน้องไม่อยากให้เห็นพวงแก้มแดง พอๆกับที่ไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นน้ำตา 

"เจ้าแหย่ข้าแบบนี้ ถ้าข้าเชื่อแล้วกลับไปหาเจนจริงๆ เจ้าจะทำยังไง" 

"ข.. ข้า.. ข้าก็จะได้รู้ไว้ว่าท่านยังมีใจให้นาง!"

"แต่ข้ามีแต่เจ้าคนเดียว" 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเห็นหลังหูแดงของโลกิก็พอใจแล้ว ไม่ต้องทั้งหน้าก็ได้

"ท่านรู้ได้ยังไง" โลกิถามเสียงงุบงิบ ก้มลงมองเข่าตัวเอง กับแขนของธอร์ที่อ้อมมากอดเอว "หัดฉลาดตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่"

"ข้าก็ไม่แน่ใจ" ธอร์วางคางตัวเองกับลาดบ่าของโลกิ "แต่ข้าคิดว่า.. ถ้าข้าทำอะไรผิด เจ้าคงไม่คิดร้องไห้ให้เห็น แต่คงคิดจะฆ่าข้ามากกว่า.. แบบแปลงเป็นงูและรัดข้าจนตาย.."

คำตอบของพี่ชายทำให้เทพมุสาหัวเราะลั่นทั้งที่ยังอาย "รู้ก็ดี"

"ถ้าข้าจะฝันถึงใครสักคน" ธอร์เอ่ย "ก็มีแต่เจ้าที่คู่ควร" 

 

 


	36. (+5) Marriage talk

 

30Days (+5) Marriage talk

โลกิหยุดหัวเราะ ก้มหน้างุด หลังหูแดงกว่าเมื่อครู่ก่อน ใบหน้าด้านข้างของโลกิแบบนี้ก็มีเสน่ห์ไปอีกแบบ หัวใจธอร์เต้นระส่ำ อยากหอมแก้มน้อง แต่คงยังไม่ใช่เวลาที่เหมาะ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากลืนน้ำลายหักห้ามใจ

"โลกิ บอกข้าได้มั้ยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ทำไมอยู่ๆแกล้งกันแบบนี้ ข้าจะหัวใจวายเอา นึกว่าตัวเองโง่ขนาดนั้นจริงๆ" 

"เพราะท่านทำให้ข้าหัวใจจะวายก่อน" 

"ข้าทำอะไรเจ้า หืม?"

โลกิอ้าปากและหุบลง เม้มริมฝีปากไม่ยอมเอ่ย หันหน้าหนีไปอีกทาง

"เจ้าแอบดูฝันของข้าอีกแล้วใช่มั้ย?" ธอร์เดา "และข้าฝันถึงเจ้า?" 

โลกิหลุดแค่นหัวเราะออกมาแบบรำคาญ มือพยายามแกะแขนพี่ออก "ท่านแกล้งไม่สนุกแล้ว เอาพี่โง่คนเก่าข้ากลับมา แบบนี้มันน่าเบื่อ ท่านน่าเบื่อ" 

"ก็ได้ ข้ายอมให้เจ้าหลอก" ธอร์ปล่อยมือที่รวบเอวโลกิอย่างว่าง่าย ยันให้น้องลุกขึ้นจากตัก ก่อนยืนขึ้นบ้าง ยกมือเสยผมจัดทรง พูดเสียงเรียบขึ้นมาหน้าตาย "ข้าจะไปหาเจนล่ะ" พร้อมก้าวเท้าเดินไปที่ประตู

"ธอร์!!" โลกิตะโกน มือเอื้อมไปรั้งเสื้ออีกฝ่ายแบบไม่รู้ตัว เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก้มลงมองมือน้อง ก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นฉีกยิ้มกว้าง ทำเอาเทพแสนกลหมั่นไส้ มือที่รั้งเสื้อเปลี่ยนเป็นผลักพี่ชายกระเด็น

"ไหนล่ะ จะไปหานางก็ไปสิ" โลกิพูดอย่างไว้มาด แต่ธอร์ยิ้มออกมา

"ข้าเข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมเจ้าชอบแกล้งข้า.. แบบนี้.. แกล้งเจ้าก็สนุกดี" 

"ข้าไม่สนุก" 

"แต่ข้าสนุกนี่ ไว้วันหน้าเล่นมุข 'ตามหมอ' กับเฮล่ากัน"

"ไม่เอา" 

"น่า"

"มันน่าขายหน้า"

"ไม่สำหรับข้านี่" 

โลกิกระพริบตามองธอร์ เงยขึ้นมองพี่ชายที่ยิ้มกว้างให้เต็มตาเป็นหนแรกหลังจากลอบแอบดูฝันอีกฝ่าย ให้ตายสิ ธอร์ยังเป็นธอร์ และก็มากกว่านั้น บางอย่างเหมือนเดิม บางสิ่งเปลี่ยนไป โลกิไม่รู้ว่าควรเกลียดหรือควรรัก แต่ก็ดีใจที่พี่ยังไม่แจ้นไปหาเจน 

"โลกิ?" 

"ข้าเกลียดพี่"

ธอร์ไหวหวั่นไปวูบหนึ่งกับคำจากปากน้อง แต่ยามจ้องนัยน์ตาสีเขียวเรืองของอีกฝ่าย นั่นมันไม่ใช่ความเกลียด บางทีมันอาจไม่เคยเป็น

"เจ้ารักข้า" ธอร์ว่าเขาคงจะเข้าใจโลกิมากขึ้นแล้วกระมั้ง

"ท่านหลงตัวเอง ข้าเกลียดท่าน" 

"และข้ารักเจ้า"

"ถ้างั้นจะแต่งงานกับข้าไหม?" 

ธอร์ไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง จ้องเทพแสนกลที่กล้าสู้ตาอยู่แปปเดียวก็ก้มงุด ไม่กล้าเงย เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่แน่ใจว่านั่นน้องประชดหรือพูดจริง

"เจ้าเกลียดข้าจนขอแต่งงาน?" ธอร์ถามเสียงขำ

"ข้าเกลียดท่านจนอยากให้ท่านต้องทนทรมานอยู่กับข้าไปจนวันดับสูญ!" 

ธอร์หัวเราะหนักกว่าเดิม จนโลกิทำท่าฮึดฮัดจะเดินหนี แต่ถูกธอร์คว้ามือข้างที่เป็นแผลไว้เสียก่อน เข่าขวาของอดีตรัชทายาทแห่งแอสการ์ดทรุดลงกับพื้น

"ท่านทำอะไร" โลกิถามเสียงพร่า มองเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่คุกเข่าและขอมือเขาข้างหนึ่งไปกุม ร่างแข็งเกร็งและสะท้านไปพร้อมกัน

"เจ้ารู้ว่าข้าทำอะไร" ธอร์บอก นิ้วโป้งลูบแผลของน้องเบาๆ ก่อนยกขึ้น แตะหลังมือของน้องกับริมฝีปากตัวเองทะนุถนอม แล้วจึงเงยหน้าขึ้น "แต่งงานกับข้านะ?" 

คิดว่าน้องจะตอบรับทันที แต่เปล่า โลกิขมวดคิ้ว จ้องเขาเหมือนคนบ้า

"ท่านรู้มั้ยว่าถ้าเราแต่งกันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง ข้าหมายถึงประชาชนจะคิดยังไงกับข้า --กับท่าน?" โลกิถามเสียงแข็งขึ้นมา ทั้งที่เป็นคนท้าก่อน ความคิดของตัวเองดีเลิศเสมอ แต่ถ้าเป็นความคิดของธอร์ให้เชื่อได้ว่าเป็นความบุ่มบ่าม โลกิคิดว่าพี่ไม่ทันตรึกตรองความจริง ลืมชั่งน้ำหนักของคำที่กล่าวออกมา "เรายังเป็นพี่น้องกัน และถึงไม่ ข้าก็.. ใครก็รู้ว่าข้าเป็นอะไร บุตรของศัตรู เผ่าพันธุ์ปีศาจน้ำแข็ง" 

"ข้าไม่ได้ตาบอด โลกิ หรือว่าเจ้าตาบอด" ธอร์ถาม นิ้วโป้งไล้หลังมือโลกิ ส่งผ่านไออุ่นให้ผิวสีฟ้าเย็นเยือก "แอสการ์ดเปลี่ยนไป ข้าไม่ใช่ที่รักของทุกคน เจ้าก็ไม่ใช่ที่เกลียดชังของทุกคน มีกลุ่มคนที่เชิดชูเจ้ามากกว่าข้า มีแม้คนที่คิดว่าเฮล่าคิดถูก .. มันไม่สำคัญอีกแล้วว่าใครจะคิดยังไง" 

"พี่รู้?" โลกิถามเสียงแผ่ว นึกว่าตลอดว่าพี่ไม่สนใจการเมือง แอสการ์ดถูกแบ่งเป็นสาม คนที่สนับสนุนเฮล่า สนับสนุนธอร์ และสนับสนุนเขา โลกิไม่ได้ขาดเสน่ห์ซะทีเดียว และใครก็เห็นว่าเทพแสนกลเป็นคนหยุดหายนะที่เทพีแห่งความตายและเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากระทำตอนฟาดฟันกัน 

"เจ้ามีเฮล่า ข้าก็ยังมีเพื่อนข้า" ธอร์บอก "แฟนดรัลบอกข้า ไฮม์ดัลก็รู้เห็น"

ชื่อของไฮม์ดัลทำให้โลกิชะงักงัน สีเรื่อที่พวงแก้มจางลง สิ่งที่เข้มกลับเป็นนัยน์เนตรสีมรกต 

"ไฮม์ดัลบอกพี่เรื่องนาวาไฮม์หรือเปล่า.. ว่าเกิดอะไรกับข้า?"

ธอร์ส่ายหัว "เขาบอกว่าเจ้าคงไม่ต้องการให้ข้ารู้"

"ข้าไม่อยากให้ท่านรู้" โลกิบอกตามตรง สีหน้าจริงจังยามเป็นเรื่องนี้ "ไม่ใช่ข้าไม่ไว้ใจท่าน แม้แต่เฮล่าก็ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไร ข้าไม่อยากนึกถึงมัน" 

"ข้าจะไม่ถาม"

"ท่าน.." โลกิมองหน้าธอร์ตาค้าง นึกว่าพี่ชายจะคาดคั้น เพราะธอร์คาดคั้นเขาทุกเรื่องที่อยากรู้ เป็นเช่นนั้นมาตั้งแต่เด็ก แต่ชายชาตรีตรงหน้าเขาไม่ใช่เจ้าพี่โง่ที่เขาเคยประณามหยามหยันในใจเมื่อไม่กี่ปีก่อนแล้ว โลกิส่ายหัวเบาๆ แล้วจึงคลี่ยิ้มให้ธอร์ พูดจากใจจริง สิ่งที่รู้สึกข้างใน "ข้าเมื่อสิบปีก่อนคงจำท่านวันนี้ไม่ได้" 

 

"เพราะทรงผม?"

"ยังมีหน้ามาพูดเล่น ข้าอุตส่าห์ทำซึ้ง"

ธอร์ยิ้ม มองน้องที่ม่นคิ้วแต่ปิดประกายในตาที่ชอบใจไม่มิด

"ข้ายังรอคำตอบรับจากเจ้าอยู่" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเตือน ลูบมือที่กำลังกอบกุมอยู่เบาๆ "เจ้าจะแต่งงานกับข้ามั้ย?"

โลกิหายใจจนเต็มปอดทั้งที่ร่างกายไม่ต้องการอากาศ มองรอยยิ้มของธอร์ ร่างของพี่ชายที่คุกเข่าต่ำกว่าเขา ทั้งที่สมัยก่อนเคยคิดมาตลอดว่าไม่มีวัน ต้องเป็นตนที่ต้อยต่ำกว่าพี่ชายเสมอ 

โลกิส่ายหัวกับความคิดตัวเอง _จนป่านนี้แล้ว ยังคิดอะไรแบบนี้อยู่ได้_

เทพมุสาค่อยๆคุกเข่าลง ให้อยู่ระดับสายตาเดียวกับพี่ชายที่ทำหน้างุนงง เทพผู้น้องก้มลงจุมพิตมือของพี่ที่จับของตนอยู่กลับคืน 

"ข้าจะแต่งกับท่าน" โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้น ริมฝีปากบางคลี่ยิ้มกว้าง "เป็นของท่าน ถ้าท่านรับข้า" 

_ธอร์จะไม่รับได้เช่นไร_

"และข้าจะเป็นของเจ้า ถ้าเจ้ารับข้า โลกิ" 

_โลกิจะไม่รับได้เช่นไร_

 

 


	37. (+6) Fix-it talk

 

30Days (+6) Fix-it talk

| แอสการ์ด |

เฮล่าถอนหายใจ ปรายตามองรูปปั้นของโลกิที่ถูกสาดด้วยเลือดสัตว์เขียนเป็นตัวอักษร 'โสเภณีแพศยา' 'แม่มด' 'ยักษ์น้ำแข็ง' และ 'ตายซะ' 

เธอไม่อวยพรทั้งคู่เช่นกัน แต่นี่มันก็เกินไปหน่อย

* * *

 

"นิสัยเจ้าไม่เปลี่ยนสักนิด แอบมาหลบร้องไห้คนเดียว"

เสียงของเฮล่าจากด้านหลังทำให้โลกิสะดุ้ง ลอบยกแขนเสื้อขึ้นปาดดวงตาเพราะไม่รู้ว่าเผลอร้องไห้ออกมาหรือไม่ ตาโลกิร้อนผ่าวทั้งที่ไม่ต้องการ รู้อยู่ว่าเรื่องพรรค์นี้ไม่มีค่าให้หลั่งน้ำตา อุตส่าห์เดินหลบธอร์แต่ยังไม่วายเจอหน้าอีกคน

"ถ้าถามข้า ข้าจะบอกให้ฆ่าพวกมันทุกคน" เทพีแห่งความตายเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ แต่ใต้เสียงเรียบนั้นกรุ่นด้วยความไม่พอใจ "ถ้าบอกธอร์ 'คู่หมั้น'เจ้าคงอาละวาดเป็นเรื่องใหญ่โต ฉะนั้นแค่ฆ่าพวกนั้นก็พอ"

โลกิหัวเราะทุ้มพร่า ทั้งที่เมื่อครู่ยังขื่นขม เสยผมตัวขึ้นปัดไปด้านหลัง แล้วจึงหันมาหาคนทัก ตาแดงเรื่อ แต่ไม่ได้มีเพียงความโศกศัลย์

"สมเป็นท่าน" รอยยิ้มฉีกกว้างให้เทพีแห่งความตาย "แต่ข้าไม่ได้ต้องการแบบนั้น"

เฮล่าฮึดฮัดในที ไม่เข้าใจว่าการฆ่ามันแย่แค่ไหนกันเชียว สองพี่น้อง บุตรรักบุตรหวงของโอดินจึงได้ต่อต้านนัก สำหรับเธอมันเป็นการแก้ปัญหาที่ได้ผล ง่ายดาย และเด็ดขาดที่สุด

"ข้าเตรียมใจอยู่แล้ว" โลกิบอก ยกแขนเสื้อถูหางตาอีกครั้งปัดเป่าความผ่าวร้อนและหยาดน้ำที่ยังอาจเหลืออยู่ ท่าทียอมรับว่าร่ำไห้เช่นนี้ต่อหน้าคนอื่นคงไม่ทำ แต่นี่ไม่ใช่หนแรกที่เฮล่าเห็นน้ำตาเขา โลกิจะไม่ปฏิเสธหรือปิดบังสิ่งที่เห็นๆกันอยู่

"ยังไงซะ ข้าก็ยังเป็นอดีตนักโทษกบฎ แถมยังเป็นบุตรของลาฟฟี่ มันเป็นความจริงที่เปลี่ยนอะไรไม่ได้ ..และจริงอยู่แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนไม่ได้ต่อต้านความรักระหว่างชายกับชาย แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่ขนบที่จะแต่งงานกัน... เรื่องนี้ข้าก็คิดอยู่แล้ว ไม่ได้หนักหนาเกินที่ข้าจะทน..."

เฮล่าไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร แต่เธอไม่พอใจ

"อย่าบอกธอร์" โลกิเสริมเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าของเทพีแห่งความตาย เทพแสนกลหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน "ข้าชินแล้วกับการโดนรังเกียจ แค่รูปปั้นข้--"

"โดนรังเกียจน่ะข้าไม่สน ข้าเองก็โดนรังเกียจมาทั้งชีวิต" เฮล่าเอ่ยขัดคออย่างทนไม่ไหว หรี่ตาลงเล็กตำหนิติเตียน "แต่ข้าไม่ยอมให้ใครรังแก และเจ้าก็ไม่ควร"

ความอ่อนแอไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เทพีแห่งความตายให้คุณค่า และการเห็นมันในตัวโลกิทำให้เธอหงุดหงิด

"ข้าดูแลตัวเองได้" เสียงโลกินั้นแข็งขึ้นมา คำว่าถูกรังแกนั้นบาดหูเทพแสนกล แทงใจดำ "ข้าดูแลตัวเองมาทั้งชีวิต ก่อนธอร์จะสนใจ _\--ก่อนท่านจะมีตัวตนในชีวิตข้าด้วยซ้ำ_ "

โลกิเสียใจทันทีที่หลุดปากออกไป แต่ทิฐิทำให้เชิดหน้าขึ้นยืนยันคำพูดตัวเอง อาจหาญสู้สายตาเฮล่า เขาอาจไม่ได้ทรงพลังเช่นสายเลือดโอดินแท้ๆ แต่เขาก็มีศักดิ์ศรีพอ ไม่ใช่ทุกครั้งที่เกิดเรื่องจะต้องหลบหลังธอร์ หรือเฮล่า ความปรารถนาที่อยากจะเท่าเทียมธอร์ยังคงอยู่ และยิ่งแรงกล้าขึ้น เมื่อคิดว่าอยากยืนอยู่ข้างธอร์ในฐานะที่ไม่ใช่เพียงน้องชาย

"ดูแลตัวเองด้วยการหลบมาร่ำไห้ลับหลังคนที่หัวเราะเยาะเจ้า?" เฮล่าหัวเราะหยามกลับอย่างไม่ยอมโอนอ่อน และโลกิไม่อาจเถียงความจริงในคำนั้น

"ข้าไม่อวยพรเจ้าสองคน แต่หากนี่คือสิ่งที่เจ้าทั้งคู่อยากทำ ก็จงทำให้มันถูกต้องซะ" เทพีแห่งความตายว่า "ข้าไม่ชอบอะไรครึ่งๆกลางๆ เห็นแล้วมันน่ารำคาญ"

โลกิมองสีหน้าคนที่ตัวเองไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าควรนับถือเป็นอะไร แล้วโคลงหัวถามเสียงสู่รู้ อมยิ้ม "ท่านห่วงข้า"

"เจ้าเป็นของข้า" เฮล่าเลี่ยงบาลี ทำทีเป็นกลอกตาเบื่อหน่าย แต่โลกิรู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายเก้อเขินเกินจะสบตากลับ "ข้าดูแลของๆข้า"

ถูกลดค่าเป็นสิ่งของไม่ได้ทำให้เทพแสนกลนิ่วหน้า

"ถ้าข้ารับมือไม่ได้ ข้าจะบอกท่าน" โลกิบอก "ข้าไม่ได้คิดจะยกเลิกงานอภิเษก ถ้านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ท่านหวาดหวั่นว่าข้าจะทำให้มัน 'ไม่ถูกต้อง' แม้ท่านจะไม่ 'อวยพร' "

"อย่าค่อนแคะข้า โลกิ" เฮล่าเตือนเสียงเข้ม โปรดปรานอีกฝ่ายจริง แต่ไม่นิยมให้ใครตีตัวเสมอเล่นแง่ด้วย "พวกเจ้าตกลงปลงใจกันเร็วไป บอกรักกันได้ไม่กี่เดือนริอ่านจะแต่งงาน"

"ข้าก็เห็นด้วย" โลกิเอนอ่อน ไม่ขวางกระแสน้ำ โยนความผิดให้คนที่ไม่อยู่ร่วมสนทนา "แต่ธอร์ โอ้.. พี่ข้ารอมาทั้งชีวิตตั้งแต่หกขวบเห็นจะได้ ข้าจะให้เขารอต่อไปคงใจร้ายไส้ระกำ"

"รอได้ตั้งนาน รออีกจะเป็นไรไป อีกสักพันปีจนทุกคนลืมเรื่องวีรกรรมเจ้า ชาติกำเนิดเจ้า"

"พันปี" โลกิทวนขำ ก่อนทำเสียงโอดครวญทั้งอมยิ้ม "อันนั้นคงเป็นข้าเองที่ทนไม่ไหว"

เฮล่าไม่อยากขัดรอยยิ้มบนสีหน้าของโลกิ โดยเฉพาะหลังจากเห็นน้ำตา แต่บางอย่างก็ต้องพูดออกไปให้เข้าใจ ไม่ใช่จะปล่อยผ่านได้ตลอดยามอีกฝ่ายตีหน้าเศร้าเล่าเรื่องตลก

"จัดการเรื่องนี้ ไม่งั้นข้าลงมือเอง และเจ้ากับธอร์จะไม่ชอบวิธีข้า"

โลกิหุบรอยยิ้มตามคาดกับคำบัญชาแกมขู่ แต่นัยน์ตาที่แดงเรื่อครู่ก่อนไม่ได้มีเพียงความช้ำชอก มันยังมีประกายความเจ้าคิดเจ้าแค้นเมื่อคิดถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น เลือดที่สาดรูปปั้นล้างได้แต่ความรู้สึกยามเห็นยังคุกกรุ่น

"ข้าคิดไว้แล้วว่าจะจัดการยังไง" โลกิเหยียดเสียงเอ่ยทุ้มหนักพร้อมรอยยิ้มแสยะะ

บางทีเฮล่าอาจห่วงไม่เข้าเรื่องเอง เห็นได้ชัดว่าเทพแสนกลไม่คิดปล่อยให้คนทำได้ใจเพียงฝ่ายเดียว เทพีแห่งความตายพอใจกับคำตอบ 

 


	38. (+7) Loki talk

 

30Days (+7) Loki talk

ธอร์ตามหาโลกิไม่เจอ แต่เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่ได้เป็นห่วง แค่คิดถึง แอบสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายยุ่ง หรือจงใจหลบหน้า 

ตั้งแต่เด็ก ธอร์ก็แยกคำว่าโลกิยุ่งกับหลบหน้าไม่ออก ขณะที่เขาชอบผจญภัยภายนอกปราสาทกับเพื่อนฝูง โลกิมักหลบหายไป เรียนรู้เส้นทางลับทุกหนทุกแห่งที่พอจะมีในแอสการ์ด บางครั้งหายไปเป็นวันๆเพียงคนเดียว แม้แต่โอดินหรือฟริกกาก็ตามหาไม่เจอ

"เจ้าเห็นโลกิบ้างมั้ย?" ธอร์ชะโงกหน้าถามแฟนดรัลที่คุยอยู่กับซีฟในลานฝึกอาวุธ ทั้งคู่สะดุ้งยามได้ยินเสียงเพื่อน ทำให้เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเลิกคิ้วขึ้นถาม "มีอะไร"

"เอ้อ" แฟนดรัลเอ่ยก่อน ตอบคำถามแรกธอร์ "เราสองคนไม่เห็น" 

"แฟนดรัล" ธอร์รู้ดีว่ามีอะไรเป็นแน่แท้ เมื่อสหายหนุ่มไม่ตอบก็หันมองเพื่อนสาว ย่างเท้าเข้าหาทั้งคู่ "ซีฟ บอกข้าว่ามีอะไร" 

"โลกิ" ซีฟตอบ 

"โลกิทำไม?"

"ซีฟ ไม่เอาน่า" แฟนดรัลปรามหญิงสาวนักสู้ 

"โลกิทำอะไร" ธอร์อ่านสีหน้าทั้งคู่ไม่ออก ไม่รู้ว่าควรคิดอะไร ควรห่วงโลกิ หรือกังวลว่าโลกิจะทำอะไรใคร ยิ่งเช้านี้น้องตื่นและหายไปจากเตียงโดยไม่บอกกล่าว 

"เขาเปลี่ยนคนทั้งบาร์เป็นงู" ซีฟบอกเสียงเรียบ

"เขา-- อะไรนะ?" ธอร์ไม่แน่ใจว่าได้ยินถูกมั้ย

"โลกิ น้องท่าน คู่หมั้นท่าน เปลี่ยนคนทั้งบาร์เป็นงู" ซีฟย้ำ

"แต่มันก็สมควรแล้ว" แฟนดรัลเสริมเสียงขำ "เล่นกับโลกิจะเจอแบบนั้นก็ไม่แปลก ข้ายังไม่อยากแหยมด้วยเลย รู้กันอยู่ว่าโลกิเป็นคนยังไง"

"ข้ายังไม่เข้าใจ.." 

ซีฟถอนหายใจ "อย่าให้ข้าพูดซ้ำ และข้าไม่เป็นคนดูแลงูพวกนั้นแน่"

"ไม่.. ข้าหมายถึง.. ทำไมโลกิต้องทำแบบนั้นด้วย?"

"ข้ากับซีฟไม่ได้อยู่ในเหตุการณ์หรอกนะ แต่ได้ยินมาจากเพื่อนอีกที ว่าบาร์นั่นเป็นแหล่งซ่องสุมของพวกก่อความไม่สงบพักนี้ ไอ้เรื่องรูปปั้นโลกิ แล้วก็ปล่อยข่าวลือว่าท่านถูกโลกิสะกดจิต ล้างสมอง โดนยาเสน่ห์"

ธอร์ย่นหน้า "เรื่องอะไรนะ"

แฟนดรัลกับซีฟหันหน้าสบตากันเอง ก่อนแฟนดรัลจะผายมือให้ซีฟเป็นฝ่ายตอบแทน

"มีคนไม่ชอบใจเรื่องงานอภิเษกสมรสของท่านกับน้อง ข้าไม่ได้เห็นกับตาเพราะตอนไปถึงก็มีคนลบออกแล้ว แต่ได้ยินจากนางกำนัลในวังว่ามีคนเอาเลือดหมูสาดใส่รูปปั้นโลกิเขียนคำด่าทอ.. อันที่จริงนั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่ิองที่แย่ที่สุดหรอกแต่คงเป็นฟางเชือกสุดท้ายพอดี"

ธอร์กำมือแน่น "ทำไมโลกิไม่พูดอะไรกับข้า"

แฟนดรัลยักไหล่ ก่อนพูดเสียงขำ "ทำไมท่านไม่บอกเขาล่ะว่าตัวเองโดนอะไรบ้าง อย่าง.. มีคนแกล้งเอาเสื้อท่านไปซ่อน หรือแกล้งใส่เกลือในอาหารมากไป" 

นางกำนัลส่วนใหญ่ชอบพอโลกิ ยามจำแลงเป็นโอดินก็ใจกว้างประหลาดนัก ไม่เน้นกฎเกณฑ์ รักความสบายและพร้อมจะเผื่อแผ่ความสบายนั้นให้คนอื่น ยามกลับมาเป็นเทพแสนกลก็ปากหวานและช่างเอาใจ มีสาวๆไม่น้อยที่คิดว่าธอร์ต่างหากที่โชคดีได้โลกิไปคู่ครองคู่ ไม่ใช่กลับกัน

"มันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่" ธอร์ตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ ก่อนพูดมุบมิบ "ข้าโดนโลกิแกล้งหนักกว่านั้นอีก" 

"โลกิอาจคิดแบบเดียวกันก็ได้ ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไร จัดการเองได้" แฟนดรัลเสนอความเห็น คลี่ยิ้มเล็กน้อยเมื่อคิดถึงเทพจอมมุสา "หมอนั่นเป็นแบบนั้นเสมอ ทำอะไรคนเดียว ไม่บอกใคร" 

ซีฟไม่ไว้ใจโลกิ แต่มันไม่เคยเป็นความเกลียด ซีฟคิดว่าไม่มีสหายคนไหนของธอร์ที่เกลียดโลกิ ตั้งแต่จำความได้เป็นเทพแห่งคำลวงเองที่ก่อกำแพงก่อน ตราหน้าว่าเธอ แฟนดรัล โฮกัน และโวลสแตกก์เป็นสหายพี่ ไม่ใช่ของตน พอเป็นอย่างนั้นพวกเธอก็ทำกับโลกิเป็นคนนอกเช่นกัน ไม่มีใครชวนโลกิ จนกว่าธอร์จะเป็นคนชวน และโลกิไม่เอ่ยปากขอไปไหนด้วย หากไม่ใช่เอ่ยกับธอร์

ความสัมพันธ์พวกเธอกับโลกิเป็นเช่นนั้น เชื่อมด้วยธอร์ และจบด้วย ธอร์

ยิ่งหลังเรื่องที่ธอร์ถูกเนรเทศ และโลกิแอบสวมสิทธินั่งบัลลังก์แทน คิดสังหารธอร์ ความสัมพันธ์ที่คุมเครืออยู่แล้วก็ยิ่งต่อกันไม่ติด โลกิไม่คบหากับสหายของพี่ชายตั้งแต่นั้น และพวกเธอก็ไม่คิดจะเข้าหาอีกฝ่าย 

กระนั้น.. ช่วงที่โลกิปลอมเป็นมหาเทพโอดิน เทพแสนกลไม่เคยคิดใช้อำนาจตัวเองขับไล่เนรเทศพวกเธอไปจากแอสการ์ด อาจเห็นแก่ธอร์ หรืออาจเห็นแต่ความหลังที่เคยรบเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่ ซีฟไม่มั่นใจ 

"ธอร์ ท่--" หญิงสาวนักสู้กำลังจะอ้าปากเอ่ยบางสิ่ง แต่โวลสแตกก์กลับวิ่งหน้าตื่นจากที่ไหนไม่รู้ เข้ามาในลานฝึกเสียก่อน นักสู้ผมแดงร่างยักษ์หอบ ก่อนจะตะโกนสิ่งที่ทำให้ทุกคนหยุดหายใจ

"โลกิฆ่าคนตาย!!"


	39. (+8) What do you kneel for?

 

30Days (+8) What do you kneel for?

โลกิหายตัวไป

ไม่มีใครหาน้องเขาเจอ หากเจ้าตัวไม่ปรารถนา แม้แต่ไฮม์ดัลก็อับสิ้นหนทาง ธอร์ร้อนใจ ลนลาน และสภาพศพชาวแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ห้องใต้ดินของบาร์เหล้า ยิ่งทำให้ธอร์รู้สึกเหมือนเห็นลางร้าย

_'ธอร์' แฟนดรัลเรียกเขาให้เดินเข้าไปดูศพของแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนผมสีน้ำตาล ซึ่งฟุบหน้าลงกับพื้น ไร้ลมหายใจ เลือดไหลนองพื้นเป็นแอ่งน้ำ แฟนดรัลพลิกร่างและเลิกแขนเสื้อของคนตายขึ้นเผยให้เห็นรอยแผลบางอย่าง_

__

_'รอยน้ำแข็งกัด --สัมผัสของยักษ์น้ำแข็ง' ธอร์ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองเอ่ยเบาหวิว สบตาสหาย ซึ่งแฟนดรัลพยักหน้าและฉีกเสื้อคนตายให้เห็นแผลเป็นเพิ่มเติม มันไม่ใช่แผลใหม่ บางจุดจางจนเกือบมองไม่เห็น บางจุดยังเป็นเด่นชัดจากผิว_

__

_'มีแผลแบบนี้หกถึงเจ็ดรอยที่ยังมองเห็นอยู่' แฟนดรัลบอก 'ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นแปลว่านี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่โลกิเจอหมอนี่.. ธอร์.. เรื่องมันอาจไม่เล็กอย่างที่เราคิด'_

__

_ธอร์เงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ มองแผลเป็นบนร่างคนตายให้มั่นใจ ก่อนเปลี่ยนบทสนทนา 'แล้วเรื่องงู?'_

__

_'ไม่เห็นสักตัว โลกิคงทำลายหลักฐาน ข้าไม่อยากพูดมาก.. แต่.. เราพูดถึงโลกิกันอยู่ มันก็เป็นไปได้ใช่มั้ย ที่โลกิจะ...' แฟนดรัลเงียบก่อนจะพูดจบ_

**_ฆ่าทุกคน?_**   ธอร์ก็สงสัย ต่อให้เป็นช่วงเวลาที่โลกิเลวร้ายที่สุด การฆ่าฟันชาวแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ฟังเหมือนการกระทำของน้อง แน่นอนโลกิอาจมือเปื้อนเลือดชาวแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนทางอ้อมบ้าง แต่ทางตรง.. ด้วยมือของน้องเอง ธอร์ยังนึกไม่ออกสักครั้ง ธรรมชาติของโลกิไม่ใช่แบบนั้น 

โลกิไม่ได้ดีเด่แต่.. น้องเขาชอบการเล่นสนุกมากกว่าการฆ่าฟัน ชอบที่จะหยอกเย้า ปั่นป่วน สร้างความวุ่นวาย แต่ไม่เคยเป็นความกระหายเลือดหรือสงคราม นั่นมันเขากับพรรคพวกเมื่อสมัยก่อนมากกว่า ส่วนโลกิมักเลือกทางอื่นที่ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับการพรากชีวิต 

หากศพที่เห็นกับตาทำให้ธอร์ต้องหวนคิดใหม่ กังวลทั้งที่รู้ว่ามันผิดต่อโลกิ แต่จะเป็นยังไงถ้าเนื้อแท้ของน้องเหมือนเฮล่าและลาฟฟี่มากกว่าเขาและพ่อ --ถ้าโลกิทำจริง ธอร์จะเหลือทางเลือกอะไร เขาไม่อยากเลือกระหว่างความถูกต้องกับโลกิอีก

มันเป็นทางเลือกที่ทำหัวใจธอร์ขาดสะบั้นเหมือนตายทั้งเป็นเสมอ

_ทำไมความสุขถึงได้มลายเร็วเหมือนกับน้ำแข็งในคิมหันตฤดู ทั้งที่คืนวานทุกอย่างยังสุขล้นเหมือนภาพฝันที่สมบรูณ์งดงาม_

ธอร์เพียงต้องการโลกิ ต้องการให้น้องบอกมาว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ต้องการให้น้องอยู่ตรงนี้ ธอร์สัญญาจะปกป้องอีกฝ่ายเอง ไม่ว่าเรื่องมันจะเป็นมายังไง จะผ่านมันไปด้วยกัน ขอเพียงโลกิอยู่ข้างกายเขา แต่เทพแสนกลกลับหายตัวไป และธอร์กลัวว่าจะไม่ได้เห็นหน้าและโอบกอดร่างบางนั้นอีก 

โลกิเก่งกาจเรื่องหนี แต่ธอร์ไม่เก่งเรื่องตามหา 

ธอร์สะดุ้ง หลุดจากผวังค์เมื่อจมูกเย็นๆของเฟนริส หมาป่าของเฮล่าดุนดันสัมผัสกับพวงแก้ม เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าหันมองเทพีแห่งความตายที่เยื้องย่างเข้ามานั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามของโต๊ะเสวย 

ธอร์เอนศีรษะหนี ผลักหมาป่าตัวยักษ์ออก มองเฮล่าที่เอื้อมมือหยิบอาหารเมรัยบนโต๊ะเสวย กินดื่มอย่างไม่ทุกข์ร้อนกับการหายตัวไปของเทพแสนกล 

"ทำไมท่านไม่ร้อนใจ?" ธอร์ถามเสียงแข็ง "ถ้าโลกิตกอยู่ในอันตราย.. ถ้า.." 

แผลเป็นบนร่างศพคนตายนั่น สำหรับธอร์ ตำแหน่งของมันแต่ละที่ ทั้งแขน สีข้าง และข้อมือบนร่างไร้วิญญาณ ชวนให้นึกถึงการดิ้นรนขัดขืนของเจ้าของพลังมากกว่ากลับกัน มันไม่เหมือนการต่อสู้ แต่เป็นการป้องกันตัว หากนั่นเป็นแผลที่เกิดจากโลกิจริง มันไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นเพราะโลกิมีอำนาจเหนืออีกฝ่าย แต่เป็นการดิ้นรนให้หลุดพ้นต่างหาก และธอร์ไม่รู้ว่าควรรู้สึกเช่นไร ได้แต่หวังให้โลกิปลอดภัย

"ข้าเป็นเทพีแห่งความตาย" เฮล่าเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ "ข้าจะรู้ถ้าเขาตาย" 

__

_ตาย?_

ธอร์แทบหยุดหายใจ เขาไม่ได้หมายถึงเช่นนั้น ไม่อาจจินตนาการถึงเรื่องนั้น กี่หนที่เขาร่ำไห้เพราะคิดว่าเสียน้องไปตลอดกาล ความรู้สึกนั้น ธอร์ไม่อาจเผชิญอีก แม้จะเป็นเพียงแค่จินตนาการ

"ดูสีหน้าเจ้า" เฮล่าหัวเราะด้วยเสียงที่บาดหู เอื้อมมือลูบขนนุ่มของเฟนริสที่เดินอ้อมธอร์ไปฟุบนอนข้างกายเจ้าของ เทพีแห่งความตายส่งชิ้นเนื้อให้สัตว์เลี้ยงตัวเองกิน ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขี้นสบตาธอร์ เสียงลดความมาดร้ายลง "เจ้าคิดกับโลกิต่ำต้อยเพียงไหนกัน ถึงคิดว่าเขาไม่มีปัญญาดูแลตัวเอง" 

"ข้าไม่ได้เห็นว่าเขาอ่อนแอ! ข้าแค่เป็นห่วง โมโห และไม่เข้าใจ ทำไมโลกิต้องปิดบัง ทำไมต้องหนีหายไป ข้าอยากออกตามหาโลกิ ถามให้แน่ชัดว่าข้าพึ่งพาไม่ได้เลยรึ แต่ท่านสั่งให้ข้ารอ" 

"เจ้าพูดเองว่าไม่มีใครหาโลกิเจอหากเขาไม่ต้องการ" เฮล่าเอ่ยเสียงหวานขัดกับไฟในสุ้มเสียงของธอร์ "ข้าจะไม่ปล่อยให้เจ้าพลิกทั้งแอสการ์ดเพื่อหาเด็กที่หนีออกจากบ้านหรอกนะ เจ้ามันร้อนรนไม่ใช้สมอง จะพานทำเรื่องเล็กให้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่" 

"จะให้ข้านั่งเฉยๆรอฟังข่าวร้าย นั่นข้าคงทำให้ไม่ได้" ธอร์เค้นเสียงเรียบ จ้องตาสู้เทพีแห่งความตายที่ยกแก้วไวน์ขึ้นจิบละเมียด

"เขาจะกลับมา ไม่ช้าก็เร็ว หากคืนพรุ่งนี้ยังไม่มา ข้าจะตามหาเอง" เฮล่าให้คำมั่น วางแก้วลง ก่อนปรายตามองน้องในไส้ "ทีนี้มองตาข้า และบอกสิ่งที่เจ้ากังวลจริงๆมา อย่านึกว่าข้าไม่รู้" 

"ข้ากังวลว่าโลกิจะตกอยู่ในอันต--" 

**ปัง!**

ฝ่ามือของเฮล่าตบลงบนโต๊ะเสียงดังสนั่น จานชามสั่นกระทบกับโต๊ะเสียงหวีด ธอร์เบิกตากว้าง จ้องดวงหน้าของพี่สาวค้าง

"ตกอยู่ในอันตราย หรือเป็น _ตัวอันตราย_ กันแน่?" คำถามนั่นทำให้นัยน์ตาสีนภาของธอร์หรี่ลงไหววูบ เทพีแห่งความตายรุกไล่ เหยียดคำพูดออกจากริมฝีปาก "มันจะไปสลักสำคัญอะไร กะอีแค่ชีวิตหนึ่งตาย หรือหลายชีวิตต้องตาย หากโลกิปรารถนา..  _หากข้าปรารถนา_? เจ้าจะทำอะไร โค่นข้ารึ? ขังโลกิรึ? เจ้าไม่ใช่กษัตริย์ ไม่ใช่แม้แต่เจ้าชาย ไม่มีอำนาจใด เจ้ามีชีวิตอยู่ เพราะข้าอนุญาตให้เจ้ามี" 

น้ำลายในปากธอร์แห้งผาก

"คิดย้อนกลับไปให้ดี น้องข้า" เฮล่าลุกขึ้น โน้มตัวข้ามโต๊ะไป นิ้วมือเรียวยาวสัมผัสที่แก้มกร้านของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า "เจ้ายอมตายและคุกเข่าให้ข้าเพื่ออะไรแน่  ** _โลกิ_** หรือ  ** _แอสการ์ด_** "

 

 


	40. (+9) Filthy Gods

 

30Days (+9) Filthy Gods  

โลกิเตรียมใจตั้งแต่ยังอยู่มิดการ์ด ตั้งแต่เอ่ยคำว่า 'ข้ารับท่าน' กับคำถามของธอร์ แหวนเกลี้ยงประดับเพชรของชาวมิดการ์ดเดี้ยนที่นิ้วนางคอยปลอบประโลมได้หลายเรื่อง แม้มันเป็นของชั่วคราว เมื่อธอร์สัญญาจะหาวงที่ดีกว่า งดงามกว่า เลอค่ากว่าตามมาทีหลัง

ตอนที่ผู้คนเซ็งแซ่เพราะธอร์กลับประกาศอย่างหน้าไม่อายว่าจะอภิเษกสมรสกับน้องชายตัวเอง เทพแห่งการหลอกลวงกล้าเดินออกไปสบตาผู้คนก็เพราะน้ำหนักของแหวน'ชั่วคราว'ที่นิ้วนาง แก้มร้อนผ่าวไม่ใช่อับอายคนอื่นแต่เพราะขัดเขินคำพี่

แต่วันเวลาแบบนี้ บางครั้งโลกิคิดว่ามันไม่คุ้มกัน บางทีเขาไม่ควรตอบรับคำขอของธอร์ ยอมพ่ายให้กับความปรารถนาของตนเอง ทั้งที่รู้ดีกว่าพี่บื้อว่าปัญหาจะตามมาแค่ไหน

"เจ้าก็รู้จักโลกิ รู้ว่ามันอิจฉาและเกลียดชังธอร์มาตลอด อยู่ๆจะให้เชื่อว่ารักธอร์ ต้องโง่ถึงขนาดไหน โลกิเนรคุณโอดิน ทรยศธอร์ สมสู่กับเฮล่า ถ้าฉลาด เจ้าก็จะคิดได้เองว่านังแม่มดสองตัวนั่นคงใช้เวทมนต์ทำอะไรสักอย่างให้ธอร์หลงเจ้าโสเภณีนั่นหัวปักหัวปำ"

"แล้วเจ้าจะทำอะไรได้"

"ฆ่าโลกิก่อนที่จะได้อภิเษกกับธอร์ ข้าไม่ยอมให้ยักษ์น้ำแข็งนั่งบัลลังก์แอสการ์ดแน่ อย่าลืมว่ามันทำอะไรกับโอดิน!"

"ชู่วว์"

"อย่ามาชู่วว์กับข้า ใครที่นี่ก็เกลียดโลกิทั้งนั้น ข้าจะพูด!" คนพูดเป็นชายร่างสูงกำยำ ผมแดงดุจเพลิง ไว้เครายาว พานให้นึกถึงสหายของพี่ชาย โวลสแตกก์ แต่ก็แค่ภายนอก "เจ้าก็เกลียด เจ้าด้วย และเจ้าด้วย" 

ทุกคนพยักหน้ากันหงึกหงักตามใจคนเสียงดัง และเฮโรด่าทอเทพจอมลวง บางคำนินทาฟังแล้วชวนขำเพราะไกลจากความเป็นจริง บางคำก็เจ็บไม่น้อยเพราะเฉียดใกล้ความจริง 

โลกิในร่างจำแลงสาวเสิร์ฟชาวแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนทยอยแจกจ่ายเบียร์ที่วางยาให้กับทุกคน เขาไม่คิดจะฆ่าใครแต่ให้ลองเป็นงูสักเดือนจนพ้นพิธีสมรสไปก็ดูเป็นการแก้แค้นที่ไม่เลว 

พี่ชายเขาชอบงู 

ก็เรียกได้ว่าเป็นของขวัญ กะจะแห่รวบรวมไปทิ้งไว้ให้ในห้องบรรทมธอร์หลังเสร็จเรื่องเป็นการเซอร์ไพรซ์ แต่ถ้าให้โลกิเลือกโดยไม่สนใจความชอบธอร์ เทพแสนกลคิดว่าสาบเป็น 'กบ' น่าจะเข้าทีกว่า ในเมื่อทำตัวเป็นกบเลือกนายกันนัก โลกิจะไม่อ้างว่าเหมาะกับบัลลังก์ หรือเป็นมหาราช ยิ่งใหญ่ มีวิสัยทัศน์ แต่เขาไม่บังคับให้ใครทำอะไรที่ไม่ชอบ เอาหูไปนาเอาตาไปไร่กับทุกเรื่องตลอดเวลาที่สวมบทโอดิน ใครใคร่ทำอะไรเขาไม่สน เขาแทบจะเป็นผู้ปกครองในฝันของพวกชั้นต่ำพวกนี้

เฮล่ากับธอร์อาจเป็นมหาราชได้ แต่มันใช่สิ่งที่แอสการ์ดต้องการมั้ย โลกิคิดว่าไม่ ทุกคนมีความสุขกันอยู่แล้ว นี่เป็นชีวิตที่ดี ไม่มีใครต้องการทำสงครามเพื่อเพิ่มอาณาจักรสร้างความรุ่งเรืองไปมากกว่าที่เป็นอยู่อย่างใจเฮล่า และที่แน่ๆไม่ใช่เสี่ยงชีวิตทำสงครามเพื่อช่วยปกป้องอาณาจักรอื่นอย่างธอร์หมายมั่น โลกิเห็นแก่ตัวและไม่คิดว่ามันผิดที่ผู้คนในแอสการ์ดจะรู้สึกเช่นเดียวกัน

"ข้าเพิ่งเคยเห็นเจ้า มาใหม่สินะ" ใครบางคนยื่นมาจับข้อมือโลกิในร่างหญิงสาวไว้ตอนเสิร์ฟเบียร์แก้วสุดท้าย "สนใจ'เรื่องนั้น'รึ? มาเพราะ'เรื่ิองนั้น'ใช่หรือเปล่า" 

เรื่องนั้น? คำถามทำให้โลกิใคร่รู้ เหมือนแมวที่จะตายเอาเพราะความช่างสงสัย โลกิในร่างหญิงสาวพยักเพยิดหน้าให้กับคนถาม

"เอาเงินมาไหม ถ้าไม่มีเงินก็ไม่มีของให้ดู นี่เป็นกฎ" 

โลกิไม่แน่ใจว่าเท่าไหร่ถึงพอในเมื่อไม่รู้ว่ากำลังซื้ออะไร สุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจปลดถุงทองที่ติดกับตัวให้ไปทั้งหมด ชายผมน้ำตาลในเสื้อคลุมยาวตรงหน้ารับไป ทันทีที่เปิดเห็นเหรียญทองมากมายเรียงรายในถุงก็คลี่ยิ้ม ลุกขึ้นยืน ปล่อยให้เบียร์ชืดบนโต๊ะ "เจ้าต้องการแบบพิเศษสินะ? ไม่ยักรู้ว่าสาวหน้าตาดีอย่างเจ้าจะมีรสนิยมอะไรแบบนั้น ส่วนใหญ่ลูกค้าข้ามีแต่ผู้ชาย" 

โลกิเลิกคิ้วสูง ขณะที่มือของชายแปลกหน้าโอบรอบบ่าตน

"ตามมา ของอยู่ข้างล่าง รับรองว่าเด็ดเหมือนที่ลือกัน" 

โลกิชายตามองคนในบาร์ที่ดื่มเบียร์กันเฮือกๆ ก่อนจะถอนหายใจสะบัดมือใช้มนตราล็อกประตูบาร์ลงเงียบเชียบ คงไม่ดีถ้าระหว่างเขาหายไปมีงูป้วนเปี้ยนออกไปทั่วแอสการ์ด แถมจะให้ไปตามจับกลับมาให้ธอร์คงน่าปวดหัว

"มาเถอะ" ชายผมน้ำตาลนั่นคว้าแขนโลกิฉุดกระชากให้ตามไปเมื่ออีกฝ่ายชักช้า เทพแสนกลยอมก้าวเท้าเดินตามอย่างเสียไม่ได้ หากนัยน์ตาสีเขียวชะงักกับผิวกายของอีกฝ่ายที่พ้นแขนเสื้อ ร่องรอยนั่น เหมือน.. เหมือนรอยบนแขนของโวลสแตกก์หลังกลับจากโยธันไฮม์

"ถ้าเจ้าไปสมัครเป็นนางกำนัล" ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยเรียก เทพแสนกลละสายตาจากแผลนั่น เงยหน้ามองรอบตัว "เจ้าจะรู้ว่าที่นี่เหมือนห้องบรรทมของโลกิที่สุดแล้ว ไม่มีเจ้าไหนทำได้เหมืิอนกว่านี้" 

โฮ่.. โลกิไม่แน่ใจว่าพาตัวเองเข้ามายุ่งกับเรื่องอะไร ห้องใต้ดินของบาร์เหล้าถอดแบบมาจากห้องบรรทมเขาตามคำโฆษณาอย่างไม่ผิดเพี้ยน มือของโลกิลูบไปตามเฟอร์นิเจอร์แต่ละชิ้นอย่างทึ่ง เนื้อสัมผัสมันไม่เหมือน ไม่ใช่ของดีเช่นห้องบรรทมเขาจริงๆ แต่ก็ยังน่าอัศจรรย์ 

"บนเตียง.. ทั้งคู่เป็นของท่าน แม่หญิง" แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนผมน้ำตาลคนนั้นเอ่ย ผายมือไปยังเตียงที่มีม่านคลุม "ข้าให้เวลาสามชั่วโมง" 

โลกิย่างเท้าเข้าไป ไม่แน่ใจว่าหวังจะเห็นอะไร หากยามเลิกม่านขึ้นและเห็นสิ่งที่อยู่บนเตียง เทพแสนกลหายใจพร่า 

_ยักษ์น้ำแข็ง.. ลูกยักษ์น้ำแข็งสองตัวถูกล่ามโซ่ข้อเท้าติดอยู่กับเตียง_

ถึงบอกว่าลูกยักษ์น้ำแข็ง แต่ก็ตัวสูงเท่าเขา

โลกิไม่ใคร่มั่นใจว่าขนาดของตนที่ต่อให้ผ่านไปกี่ปีดีดักก็ยังเท่าชาวแอสการ์ดนั้น เพราะสายเลือดลาฟฟี่แตกต่างจากโยธันทั่วไป เพราะเวทมนต์ของโอดิน หรือเพราะเขาเกิดมาพิกลพิการแต่แรก หากมันไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติ 

ยักษ์น้ำแข็งทั้งสองตรงหน้าคงยังไม่พ้นสิบห้าปีดี ถึงได้ยังดูคลับคล้ายคลับคากับตน แทนที่ร่างกายจะกำยำบึกบึนใหญ่โต เป็นนักรบ --เป็นยักษ์

"เหมือนโลกิที่เจ้าจินตนาการไว้เลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ" ชายคนนั้นกระซิบข้างใบหูของเทพแสนกลที่ร่างชา "ตั้งแต่ละครนั่นดัง ใครก็วาดฝันจะลิ้มลองสักครั้ง เป็นกระแสที่ถามหากันให้แซ่ด ยิ่งความจริงเปิดเผยว่าโลกิยังไม่ตายแถมยังสมสู่กับธอร์ มันก็ยิ่งทำให้ทุกคนยิ่งอยากได้เอาตัวประหลาดสักครั้ง ว่าเด็ดดวงแค่ไหนกันเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่มีหญิงมากมายให้เลือกถึงหลงจนโงหัวไม่ขึ้น ไม่สนใจผิดถูก --ผู้หญิงเช่นเจ้าก็มีบ้างที่อยากจินตนาการว่าได้นอนกับเจ้าชายยักษ์น้ำแข็ง หลงใหลใบหน้าหวานนั่นกับคำปลิ้นปล้อน แต่ขอเบิ้ลถึงสอง จ่ายหนักขนาดนี้ เพิ่งมีเจ้าคนแรก.." 

"กว่าจะหาวิธีเอาเจ้าสองตัวนี้มาได้โดยไม่ผ่านไบฟรอสต์มันยากแค่ไหนรู้มั้ย เพราะงั้นไม่ต้องต่อราคาข้าล่ะ อ้อ.. แล้วก็ระวังหน่อย ถ้าเจ้าโดนน้ำแข็งกัดข้าไม่รับผิดชอบ เจ้ายักษ์น้ำแข็งพวกนี้มันร้าย สอนไม่จำ ข้าเองก็โดนอยู่บ่อยๆ ต้องให้ช็อตไฟฟ้าอยู่เรื่อย"

โลกิเคยคิดมาตลอดว่าทั้งแอสการ์ด เขากับสเกิร์จคือเลวที่สุดแล้ว เพราะสายเลือดยักษ์ แต่ใครจะไปรู้ว่าแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนเลือดแท้ที่สูงส่งทำอะไรได้บ้าง _\--มันน่าคลื่นเหียนแม้แต่กับเทพอย่างโลกิ_


	41. (+10) Ignorance

 

30Days (+10) Ignorance

_'มหาเทพโอดิน บิดาแห่งปวงเทพ!'_

__

_'ว่ามา..' โลกิกุมขมับบนเก้าอี้บัลลังก์ ยังเมาค้างจากงานเฉลิมฉลอง ลมหายใจยังหึ่งกลิ่นไวน์องุ่น เมื่อไร้โอดิน ไร้ฟริกกา --ไร้ธอร์ เป็นเหมือนสมอเรือที่คอยรั้งเขาให้อยู่กับที่กับทาง มอบเป้าหมาย มอบแรงบันดาลใจให้ ไม่ว่าจะดีหรือร้าย ด้วยโทสะหรือใจอาฆาต_

__

_เทพแสนกลเหมือนไม่เต็มตน เหมือนบางส่วนขาดหาย เหมือนสำลักอากาศ_

__

_'ลูกชายข้าบอกว่าเห็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง.. มีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลสักอย่างที่ปลายฝั่งแถบใต้'_

__

_ฟังแล้วโลกิในร่างโอดินก็สรวลเสียงดังลั่นอย่างเมามาย ทำคนเข้าเฝ้านิ่วหน้า_

__

_**ยักษ์น้ำแข็งในแอสการ์ด** ไบฟรอสไปสู่โยธันไฮม์ถูกปิดตายแล้ว ทางลับของเทพแสนกลก็เช่นกัน จะเป็นอะไรไปได้นอกจากเขาเมาแล้วเผลอเรอเล่นพิเรน บางทีเขาควรดื่มให้น้อยลง แต่เอาเข้าจริง โลกิไม่แคร์ต่อให้ถูกจับได้ เขาขี้เบื่อมาแต่เด็ก บัลลังก์ของโอดินและธอร์ไม่เหมาะกับเทพที่ลุ่มหลงความวุ่นวายเช่นเขา บางทีโลกิอาจจะเหมาะแล้วกับการถูกจองจำ คิดแผนแหกคุก และหาทางแก้แค้นเอาคืน --นั่นไม่เคยน่าเบื่อ_

__

_เขาคิดถึงโอดิน คิดถึงธอร์ คิดถึงไฟที่มอดไหม้ในอก คำลวงที่ประชดออกไปจากปากเคลือบด้วยยาพิษ ความน้อยเหนือต่ำใจที่รู้สึกแผดเผาเหมือนเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของตัวเอง บางทีอีกสักพันปี พ่ออาจหลุดจากมนต์สะกด เจ้าพี่โง่อาจรู้ตัว เมื่อนั้นโลกิอาจได้อย่างใจปอง_

__

_'ข..ข้าสังหรณ์ใจว่ามีกลุ่มคนพยายามจะขายยักษ์น้ำ--'_

__

_'ไม่มียักษ์น้ำแข็งในแอสการ์ด' **ยกเว้นข้า** 'ลูกชายเจ้าคงละเมอ วันๆฟังแต่นิทานจนแยกแยะเรื่องจริงกับเรื่องลวงไม่ออก หรืิอไม่ก็คงเห็นหนึ่งในนักแสดงของข้าและเข้าใจผิด.. อย่าได้กวนใจมหาเทพอย่างข้าด้วยเรื่องไร้สาระพรรค์นี้อีก' _

 

* * *

 

****

**ยักษ์น้ำแข็งในแอสการ์ด**

โลกิคลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่ามีคนเตือนเขาแล้ว ไม่ใช่หรือ? เขาทำอะไรนะ ปัดไปและห้ามไม่ให้ใครหยิบยกมาพูดอีกหรือเปล่า? โลกิไม่แน่ใจความทรงจำช่วงที่ปลอมเป็นโอดินเท่าไหร่ มันเหมือนความฝัน เหมือนเขาฝันเพื่อรอการตื่น ไม่ใช่ชีวิตที่แท้จริง เรื่องเฮล่า เรื่องธอร์ เรื่องงานอภิเษกก็เช่นกัน มันดีเกินจะไม่ใช่ฝัน จนบางครั้งโลกิไม่กล้าเอนตาหลับ เพราะกลัวตื่นมาและทุกอย่างจะหายไป

แต่นี่.. นี่สิเรื่องจริงแน่

"ทำอะไรก็ได้ตามใจเจ้า แต่อย่าให้ถึงตาย ข้าขี้เกียจหาตัวใหม่อีก เดือนก่อนดันมีไอ้พวกซาดิสม์ทำตัวเด็ดข้าเสียไป ไม่คุ้มเลยสักนิด" 

"ตายรึ?" โลกิได้ยินเสียงหวานของหญิงสาวผ่านริมฝีปากของตัวเอง 

"ฝังอยู่หลังบ้านข้า ทำเอาปลูกอะไรก็ไม่ขึ้นไปเลย" เป็นเสียงบ่นที่มาพร้อมกับเสียงหัวเราะ ทำเหมือนนี่เป็นเรื่องตลก

ความตายของยักษ์น้ำแข็งเคยเป็นเรื่องตลกของธอร์เช่นกัน ส่วนโลกิ เขาไม่เคยสนใจพอที่จะรู้สึกอะไรให้เดรัจฉานเหมันต์ หากยามนี้ เมื่อจ้องนัยน์ตาสีแดงทั้งสองคู่ที่มองเขา --เธอ หญิงแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน รูปงามที่ไม่ควรจะมีใครกลัว ด้วยความหวาดหวั่นพรั่นพรึง โลกิเห็นภาพตัวเองซ้อนทับ นึกถึงคุกและการทรมานของธานอส นึกถึงการหยามเหยียดที่วานาไฮม์ มือกำแน่นพร้อมกับที่มันสั่นสะท้าน

_'เจ้าเป็นของข้า' เสียงธานอสก้องในใบหู รวมถึงสัมผัสของมือที่กร้านและหยาบกระด้างกว่าพี่ชายบุญธรรมบนร่างยักษ์น้ำแข็ง 'ไม่มีวันหนีไปไหนพ้น'_

ไม่ใช่อะไรที่อยากจำได้ 

โลกิคลายมือและยื่นออกไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว ทันทีที่สัมผัสกับผิวเด็กทั้งสองตรงหน้า มายาของเขาลบเลือน ไม่มีอะไรปิดบังร่างที่แท้จริง นัยน์ตาสีแดงของยุวยักษ์ทั้งสองคู่เบิกตากว้าง ประหลาดใจ ที่ได้เห็นร่างของหญิงสาวแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวเอง ผิวสีฟ้าครามเข้มไล่ไปตามท่อนแขนคืบคลานไปทั้งร่าง นัยน์เนตรสีมรกตกลายเป็นทับทิมสีเลือดที่เรืองรองในความมืด ก่อนความประหลาดใจจะเปลี่ยนเป็นความหวัง อ้อนวอน และหยาดน้ำตา 

"ได้โปรด..ไม่รู้ท่านคือใคร.. แต่.." เสียงกระซิบแผ่วเบาดังจากปากโยธันตัวหน้าที่บังอีกร่างหนึ่งไว้เบื้องหลัง "..อย่างน้อยช่วยไอวาร์" 

การเสียสละ

เทพแสนกลไม่รู้มาก่อนว่าเผ่าพันธุ์ที่เป็นอสูรร้ายในนิทานรู้จักการเสียสละ รู้จักน้ำตา เคยคิดว่าพวกมันเป็นแค่ยักษ์ที่โง่เง่า บ้าสงคราม ไม่มีความรู้สึกนึกคิด เป็นเพียงสัตว์เดรัจฉานที่รู้จักภาษา แต่เห็นได้ชัดว่า..มันไม่จริง พลันบาปที่เคยก่อก็กลับมาหนักอึ้งบนบ่า มีชีวิตมากมายเท่าไหร่ที่ตายไปเพราะอยากเอาใจโอดิน อยากพิสูจน์ว่าตัวเองสูงส่งกว่าธอร์ เลือดมากมายเท่าไหร่ที่อาบมือเขา

 

_\--เกินจะชดใช้ เกินกว่าจะเพิ่งรู้สึกผิด_

เทพแห่งคำลวงหันหลังกลับไปยังคนที่พาเขามายังห้องใต้ดิน เชิดหน้าขึ้นให้อีกฝ่ายยลเต็มสองตาว่าต่อกรอยู่กับใคร หรือตัวอะไร

"โลกิ" นัยน์ตาเบิกกว้าง เสียงสั่นเทากระซิบพร่า จำได้แม้เทพแสนกลจะไม่ได้อยู่ในร่างที่คุ้นเคย

แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายหวาด ก่อนจะก้าวถอยหลัง หากกลับก้าวไม่ออก เท้าและขากลายเป็นน้ำแข็ง เยือกแข็งติดกับพื้นอุณหภูมิในห้องลดลงอย่างรวดเร็ว จนทำให้ลมหายใจกลายเป็นไอขึ้นมา

โอดินจะทำยังไง เฮล่าจะทำยังไง ธอร์จะทำยังไง โลกิถามตัวเองแต่แล้วจึงตระหนักว่าเขาไม่สนในคำตอบ

"ได้โปรด.." ปากของแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนเอ่ยเอื้อนคำเดียวกับยักษ์น้ำแข็งเด็กเมื่อครู่ ทำเอาโลกิในร่างโยธันแค่นหัวเราะออกมา กระตุกยิ้มที่มุมปากเสียดสี

"ข้าไม่ฆ่าเจ้าหรอก ข้าจะฆ่าแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนเพื่อโยธันได้ยังไงกัน? นั่นมันเป็นการกระทำของกบฎ และข้าก็พยายามเอาอกเอาใจว่าที่สวามีอยู่เผื่อเจ้าไม่สังเกต" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงนุ่มกลั้วหัวเราะ ย่างเท้าเข้าหาเหยื่อที่คิดว่าตนมีสิทธิล่าอย่างชอบธรรม ยามสบดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่มีแวววาบหวังที่จะรอดไปอย่างครบสามสิบสอง โลกิยิ่งพอใจที่จะทำลายมันด้วยคำพูดถัดมา 

"สิ่งที่ข้าจะทำ.." เทพแสนกลในร่างยักษ์น้ำแข็งแสยะยิ้ม นัยน์ตาสีแดงเลือดเป็นประกายเหี้ยมเกรียม "คือตัดขาและลิ้นของเจ้าเป็นชิ้นๆให้เฟนริสกิน ควักลูกตาอัปรีย์ของเจ้าออกจากเบ้า จากนั้นส่งส่วนที่เหลืออยู่ให้กับพวกโยธัน อยากรู้นักว่ามันจะอยากเอากับเจ้าเหมือนที่แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนอยากเอากับลูกของพวกมันไหม.. พวกมันจะล่ามเจ้าไว้กลางน้ำแข็งและผลัดกันรุมโทรมจนความตายเป็นความกรุณารึเปล่า --ข้าหวังให้เป็นเช่นนั้น" 

โลกิหุบรอยยิ้มที่เหยียดกว้าง หลุบสายตาลง กดเสียงลงต่ำแก้คำพูดตัวเองเป็นคำสัญญา

"ข้าจะทำให้แน่ใจว่ามันจะไม่น้อยไปกว่านั้น"

 

 


	42. (+11) Siggy and Ivar

 

30Days (+11) Siggy and Ivar

"เดรัจฉานเช่นเจ้า..โอดินคงร่ำไห้บนวัลฮัลลา! เจ้ากล้าเสี่ยงให้ธอร์เกลียด--" ไม่ทันที่แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนหนุ่มจะเอ่ยจบ โลกิคว้าลำคออีกฝ่ายหมับ บีบแน่นจนได้ยินเสียงสำลัก 

 

"เจ้าต้องเสียสติเพ้อพกแค่ไหน ถึงคิดว่าอะไรที่ _เดรัจฉาน_ อย่างข้ายังรังเกียจ แล้วพี่ชายและพ่อของข้าจะไม่รังเกียจยิ่งกว่า" โลกิเหยียดเสียงพร่า ออกแรงที่บีบคอมากขึ้นจนอีกฝ่ายน้ำลายแทบฟูมปาก "ไหนๆก็ไหนๆแล้ว ขอดูหน่อยแล้วกันว่าเจ้าซ่อนความลับอะไรไว้บ้าง ข้าจะได้ฟ้องธอร์ได้ถูก" 

เทพแสนกลยกอีกมือขึ้น นิ้วสัมผัสกับขมับอีกฝ่าย นัยน์ตาสีแดงโยธันของโลกิปิดลง ก่อนจะตามมาด้วยเสียงครางหงุดหงิดในลำคอ ไม่ชอบใจสิ่งที่กำลังเห็นผ่านมนตราเท่าไหร่นัก

ยักษ์น้ำแข็งเด็กทั้งสองจ้องโลกิไม่วางตา ไม่มั่นใจว่าโยธันในชุดแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนตนนั้นเป็นมิตรหรือศัตรู ไอวาร์กุมแขนพี่แน่นกว่าเดิม 

"ซิกกี้" ไอวาร์กระซิบเสียงเครือจากด้านหลัง "นั่นโลกิ..โลกิตัวจริง?" 

"ชู่ว์" เด็กชายชาวโยธันหันไปเอะน้อง กลัวว่าถ้าเสียงดัง แม้เพียงนิด ยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่ถูกเรียกว่าโลกิจะหันกลับมาทำร้ายตนกับน้องแทน 

'โลกิ' เป็นนามที่เหล่าเทพแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนมากหน้าหลายตาที่เจอเอ่ยเอื้อนออกจากปากบ่อย ก่อนจะทำอะไรๆกับเขาและน้อง.. บางครั้งใช้เรียกพวกเขาอย่างเมามาย ยามสัมผัส ยามทำร้าย แต่บางครั้งแค่เล่าให้พวกเขาฟัง บอกว่าโลกิเป็นปีศาจ บอกว่าโยธันอย่างเขาต้องมาอยู่ที่นี่เพราะโลกิ บอกว่าอีกไม่กี่ปีเมื่อเขาไม่เหลือคราบคล้ายกับโลกิอีกก็จะได้กลับบ้าน _พวกเขาจะได้กลับบ้าน_  --ซิกกี้ไม่เคยเชื่อคำสัญญานั่น เขารู้ว่าตัวเองคงไม่รอดกลับไป แต่อย่างน้อยขอแค่ให้ไอวาร์มีโอกาสหนี

โลกิขยับ หัตถ์สีฟ้าครามที่ไม่อาจเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์อื่นนอกจากโยธันชักออกจากขมับของเทพที่ลักพาตัวพวกเขามา ร่างของชาวแอสการ์ดนั่นล้มลงกับพื้น ไม่ขยับเขยื้อน ซิกกี้ไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นหรือตาย 

"น่าแขยะแขยง" โลกิสบถเสียงพร่าใส่ร่างที่ไร้สติบนพื้น ริมฝีปากบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความรังเกียจ เช็ดนิ้วที่เพิ่งแตะขมับอีกฝ่ายกับเสื้อคลุมของตัวเอง

ไอวาร์เขย่าแขนพี่เบาๆ ทำให้ซิกกี้กลืนน้ำลายก่อนทำใจกล้าปริปากแทนน้อง "ท่าน..."

เทพแสนกลหันมามองตามเสียงทันควัน นัยน์ตาสีโลหิตเรืองรองเบิกกว้างเหมือนลืมไปแล้วว่าเด็กชาวโยธันทั้งคู่มีตัวตนอยู่ ก่อนสีหน้าประหลาดใจจะย่นลง หลุบตาลงต่ำมองโซ่ตรวนที่ข้อเท้าของทั้งคู่

"ใช่.. ใช่" โลกิพึมพำเหมือนเพิ่งนึกออกว่าตัวเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ก่อนถอนหายใจยาว แล้วจึงสะบัดข้อมือเสกให้เครื่องพันธนาการของทั้งคู่หายวับไปกับตาเหมือนไม่เคยมีอยู่ 

ไอวาร์ตาโต เขย่าร่างยักษ์น้ำแข็งคนพี่ กระซิบเสียงตื่นเต้น "เจ้าเห็นมั้ย ซิกกี้!" ยกข้อเท้าที่เป็นอิสระขึ้นให้พี่ดู ก่อนจะก้าวลงจากเตียงอย่างตื่นเต้น ทำเอาซิกกี้รีบลุกขึ้นตะครุบร่างน้องเอาไว้ ยังหวาดว่าโยธันตรงหน้าเป็นมิตรหรือศัตรู แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนเคยบอกเขาว่าโลกิเกลียดยักษ์น้ำแข็งเข้าไส้ 

แต่โลกิไม่ได้สนใจเขากับน้องแม้แต่น้อย ใบหน้าคมสันนั้นก้มลงมองพื้น แขนยกขึ้นกอดอก เดินไปมาพึมพำไล่เรียงความคิดตัวเอง "สงสัยจะไม่ได้กลับไปก่อนธอร์ตื่น ต้องส่งเด็กพวกนี้กลับบ้าน ต้องคุยกับไฮม์ดัล ต้อง.. อา ไหนจะงูพวกนั้นอีก" 

ซิกกี้เพ่งมองโลกิ แล้วก็พบว่าไม่มีอะไรเลยที่เขากับน้องเหมือนอีกฝ่ายอย่างที่พวกแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนคิด หากมองผ่านสายตาของโยธัน 

ยักษ์น้ำแข็งตรงหน้ารูปงามกว่านัก ลายสลักบนเรือนร่างสีครามบ่งบอกถึงความสูงศักดิ์ของชาติตระกูล เรือนผมสีดำขลับเงางามน้อมรับใบหน้าได้รูป ขณะที่โยธันทั่วไปไม่นิยมไว้เกศา หรือหากมีก็ถูกชั้นบรรยากาศของโยธันไฮม์กัดจนขาวโพลน และที่ดึงดูดสายตาซิกกี้่ที่สุดคือ.. เขาที่งอกจากขมับทั้งสองข้างโค้งขึ้นไปตามเรือนผมของโลกิ  _มีแต่โยธันในตำนานเท่านั้นที่มีเขาโค้งขึ้นไปเห็นเด่นชัดเหมือนภาพวาดในราชวังที่ผุพัง_

ไอวาร์ไม่ได้สนใจรูปลักษณ์ของโลกิเช่นพี่ นัยน์ตาสีแดงจ้องมองอย่างอื่นที่เป็นประกายใต้เสื้อคลุมของเทพแสนกล ยักษ์น้ำแข็งคนน้องค่อยๆผละร่างออกจากซิกกี้ที่ตกอยู่ในผวังค์อย่างเงียบเชียบ เดินเข้าหาเทพแสนกลที่ไม่ทันระวังตัว 

"เจ้า!" โลกิตะโกนพยายามคว้ามือของไอวาร์ที่ล้วงเข้ามา ขโมยมีดที่เหน็บใต้เสื้อคลุมของตัวเอง แต่ยักษ์น้ำแข็งเด็กนั่นเร็วกว่าที่คิด หลุดรอดไปด้วยปลายนิ้ว โดดกระโจนปักมีดที่ขโมยไปลงบนหน้าอกของร่างที่สลบบนพื้น นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลของร่างนั้นเบิกกว้างตื่นขึ้น กระอักเลือดออกจากปาก 

"ไอวาร์!" ซิกกี้กระโจนผลักน้องออกจากร่างแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน ปัดมีดออกจากมือน้อง กดร่างน้องไว้ข้างใต้ แต่ไอวาร์ยังไม่ยอมแพ้ ผลักพี่ออกกระแทกกับตู้จนพังระเนระนาด ก่อนล้มลุกคลุกคลานกลับไปที่ร่างของแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนที่นอนพะงาบสำลักเลือด มือที่เย็นเฉียบกดที่หน้าอกของอดีตผู้คุมขัง ผิวขาวถูกสัมผัสน้ำแข็งกัดลึกผ่านผิวจนหยุดเสียงหัวใจเต้น

"ไอวาร์ เจ้าโง่!" ซิกกี้คว้าข้าวของใกล้มือโยนใส่น้องแบบโมโห "เจ้าทำอะไรลงไป!"

ไอวาร์โดนแจกันกระแทกเข้าที่ขมับ เลือดสีแดงไหลตามขอบหน้า ยักษ์น้ำแข็งคนน้องหันไปแยกเขี้ยวขู่ฟ่อใส่พี่อย่างมาดร้าย "ข้าก็แค่ฆ่าคนที่ทำร้ายเรา! เจ้ามันขี้ขลาด ซิกกี้!" ตะโกนไม่พอ ไอวาร์ลุกขึ้นและโยนเก้าอี้ใส่ซิกกี้ที่หลบวูบ

โลกิได้แต่เลิกคิ้วมองการต่อสู้ที่พังห้องของยักษ์น้ำแข็งเด็กสองตน แล้วถอนหายใจ เดินเลี่ยงสนามรบของทั้งคู่ หยุดปลายเท้าที่ศพของแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนบนพื้น ใช้เท้าพลิกร่างอีกฝ่ายคว่ำลงให้แน่ใจว่าสิ้นลมแล้ว --ตายแบบนี้ถือว่าปรานีไป โยธันเด็กนั่นโง่ไม่รู้จักรั้งรอให้แมงดานี่รับชะตากรรมที่เลวร้ายยิ่งกว่า โลกิไม่พอใจเท่าไหร่ เขาพูดจริง คำขู่พวกนั้น คำสัญญาว่ามันจะได้รับโทษทัณฐ์ที่ความตายไม่มีวันเทียบทัน แต่ก็เข้าใจความรู้สึกที่อยากฆ่าคนที่กดขี่โดยมือตัวเองหากได้รับโอกาส เขายามเด็กก็คงมุทะลุไม่ต่างกัน

"พวกเจ้า.." โลกิเอ่ยแค่นั้น และเด็กชาวโยธันทั้งคู่สะดุ้ง หยุดสู้กันทันใด นัยน์ตาสีแดงกลมโตสองคู่เงยสบรับฟังนิ่ง เทพแสนกลปรายตามองทั้งคู่ก่อนเปิดปากออกคำสั่ง "อย่าบอกใครว่าเจ้าฆ่าแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน หากมีใครถามไถ่ ให้บอกว่าข้าทำ อย่าบอกความจริงแม้แต่กับพ่อแม่ของเจ้า"

 

ไม่มีใครสนว่าโยธันพวกนี้เป็นเหยื่อและสมควรได้รับสิทธิเข่นฆ่าแก้แค้น หากมีข่าวว่าโยธันฆ่าแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนออกไปโดยยังไม่มีการตัดสินโทษ แอสการ์ดจะลุกเป็นไฟ สงครามจะเกิดขึ้นอีก และโลกิคิดว่าโยธันไฮม์พินาศพอแล้ว พินาศไปกว่านี้ เด็กพวกนี้คงไม่เหลือบ้านให้กลับ

"แล้วท่าน..จะไม่เป็นไรหรอ.." ซิกกี้ถาม เขยิบร่างเข้ามาใกล้ไอวาร์แบบไม่รู้ตัว ทั้งที่เมื่อคู่ยังทะเลาะกัน "ท่านจะถูกลงโทษมั้ย? บอกว่าข้าทำก็ได้.. แค่ช่วย..พาไอวาร์กลับบ้าน.."

 

ความห่วงใยซื่อบริสุทธิจากเด็กแปลกหน้า เผ่าพันธุ์ที่โหดร้ายในนิทาน ทำให้โลกิประหลาดใจ

"เจ้าโง่" ไอวาร์ว่าพี่ชาย "เขาพูดถึงพ่อแม่เรา.. แปลว่าเจ้าจะได้กลับบ้านด้วย --กับข้า.." 

โลกิเลิกคิ้วมองยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่มือเพิ่งเปื้อนเลือดไป ได้ฆ่าชาวแอสการ์ดไปคนก็ปากดีเสียจริง ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้ายังหลบหลังอีกตน --ทั้งคู่ชวนให้นึกถึงใครตรงจุดนั้น.. หากไม่ใช่เขากับธอร์ยามยังเยาว์วัย

"เงียบน่า ไอวาร์!" ซิกกี้หันไปดุน้อง ยังไม่มั่นใจว่าโลกิเป็นมิตรเต็มร้อย มือเอื้อมไปฉุดให้ไอวาร์หลบข้างหลัง ใช้ตัวเองบังระหว่างไอวาร์กับโลกิ หากยักษ์น้ำแข็งรูปงามตรงหน้าตัดสินใจทำร้ายพวกเขา ก็ขอให้ไอวาร์ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อน

แต่คนเป็นน้องไม่สนใจท่าทีของพี่ชาย ชะโงกหน้าเอ่ยปากถามบุ่มบ่ามเร่งเร้า "ท่านจะพาเรากลับบ้านใช่มั้ย? บอกซิกกี้สิ ซิกกี้ไม่เชื่อข้า!"

โลกิมองสีหน้ามั่นใจของไอวาร์ และสีหน้าเต็มไปด้วยความเคลือบแคลงของซิกกี้ กลัวจะหวังมากไปแต่ก็ยังหวัง ชวนให้คิดถึงสายตาธอร์สมัยก่อน เมื่อครั้งเอ่ยปากว่าหวังให้ยังมีน้องชายอยู่ในตัวนักโทษสงคราม 

ทั้งที่นัยน์ตาสีแดงไม่มีอะไรเหมือนสีนภาของธอร์ แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่มีอะไรแตกต่าง

"ข้าจะพาพวกเจ้ากลับบ้าน.." โลกิเอ่ยในที่สุด และนึกถึงภาพที่เห็นในความทรงจำของร่างไร้วิญญาณบนพื้น _\--ยังมีอีก ไม่ใช่แค่เด็กสองตนนี้_   "..พวกเจ้าทุกตน"

_ไม่ใช่เพียงที่ยังมีชีวิต แม้แต่ที่เหลือเพียงร่าง ก็ควรได้กลับบ้าน_

 

 


	43. (+12) Home

 

30Days (+12) Home

_**'เราจะตอบแทนท่านได้ยังไงที่พาเด็กพวกนี้กลับมา'** _

_**** _

_**'ข้าเป็นใครเจ้ารู้มั้ย?'** _

_**** _

_**'เจ้าชายโลกิ'** _

_**** _

_**'ข้าเป็นคนฆ่าลาฟฟี่ กษัตริย์ของเจ้า'** _

"ข้าไม่เคยรู้มาก่อน" โลกิเอ่ยกับไฮม์ดัลหน้าสะพานไบฟรอสต์หลังกลับมาจากโยธันไฮม์ ฝุ่นน้ำแข็งยังเกาะติดปลายผมสีดำของเทพแสนกลที่กลับมาอยู่ในร่างแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน "หากเป็นธอร์ หรือแม้แต่เฮล่า.. คงจะไม่ยอมให้มันเกิดขึ้นใต้จมูกตัวเอง" 

_**'ท่านเป็นเจ้าชายของเรา'** _

_**** _

_**'ข้าไม่ใช่ ข้าเป็น-- ข้าคือแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนที่ทำลายโยธัมไฮม์ราบเป็นหน้ากองเมื่อหลายปีก่อน ฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์เจ้า'** _

"มีอีกไหม มากกว่าที่ข้าเจอ ยังมีเผ่าพันธุ์.. _ข้า_.. บนแอสการ์ดอีกไหม"

โลกิรู้สึกประแล่มกับคำที่ริมฝีปากเลือกเค้นออกมา  _เผ่าพันธุ์ข้า_ มันขัดกับทุกความรู้สึกข้างในที่มี เขาน่ะหรือยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ก็รู้อยู่ว่าใช่ แต่.. ตลอดมาโลกิมองว่าสายเลือดโสมมที่ไม่ต้องการนี่เป็นเพียงเรื่องเสริมเติมแต่ง _โศกนาฎกรรมของโลกิ_ ให้ยิ่งมีสีสัน ฉีกเขาออกจากขนบ เป็นหนึ่งเดียว มีเพียงหนึ่งเดียว พิเศษและสำคัญเหนือใคร เร้าอารมณ์ให้ผู้คนเห็นใจ --เข้าใจความเจ็บปวดที่ถูกหลอกมาทั้งชีวิต เป็นข้ออ้างให้กับการกระทำทรราชย์ที่แล้วมา ตบท้ายด้วยความปรารถนาให้ผู้คนสรรเสริญเยินยอว่าขนาดมีสายเลือดชั่วช้านั่น เขายังเป็นวีรบุรุษมากกว่าเทพองค์ใดในแอสการ์ด ควรคู่กับการถูกชื่นชมบูชา และมีอนุสรณ์

_**'แต่ท่าน...เป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง เป็นหนึ่งในพวกเรา...ช่วยเราไว้... เป็นเจ้าชาย บุตรของกษัตริย์ลาฟฟี่'** _

แต่ตอนนี้ปฏิเสธได้ไม่เต็มปากว่ามันเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของเขามากกว่าแค่สิ่งที่เสริมเติมแต่งเรื่องราวให้ดราม่าเคล้าน้ำตา มันคือความเป็นจริง เขาเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งมากพอกับที่เป็นแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่แคร์โยธันไฮม์หรือยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่อยู่ที่นั่นแม้แต่ตัวเดียว ไม่เคยคิดแม้จะย่ำเท้าลงบนดินแดนรกร้างเยือกแข็งซ้ำมาก่อนหลังจากสังหารลาฟฟี่ลง ฝังบ้านเกิดที่แท้จริงให้เหมือนกับขยะในความทรงจำ

**_'ข้าคือโลกิแห่งแอสการ์ด บุตรแห่งโอดิน'_ **

**__ **

**_'ทุกคนรอให้ท่านกลับคืนสู่บ้านที่แท้จริง --โยธันไฮม์ '_ **

**__ **

**_'แอสการ์ดคือบ้านข้า'_ **

**__ **

"นั่นคือเด็กกลุ่มสุดท้ายที่ดวงตาข้าเห็น" ไฮม์ดัลเอ่ย "ท่านทำสิ่งที่ดี พาพวกเขากลับบ้าน"

"ดี?" โลกิทวนเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกเย้ยหยันคำปลอบประโลมจอมปลอมของนายทวาร "ข้าเป็นคนเริ่มทุกอย่าง เป็นคนเล่าเรื่องชาติกำเนิดโสโครกนี่กับปาก ทำให้พวกหน้าโง่เกิดรสนิยมวิปลาศ ไม่รู้อะไรน่าสะอิดสะเอียนกว่า เอากับเด็กหรือยักษ์น้ำแข็ง --ใช่ว่าข้าสนใจความเป็นอยู่ของโยธันพวกนั้น.."

"ท่านสน อาจไม่เคย แต่ตอนนี้ท่านสน"

"ข้าเป็นแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน" โลกิตวาดเสียงห้วนราวกับนั่นเปลี่ยนข้อเท็จจริงทุกอย่างได้ เปลี่ยนความรู้สึกคลื่นเหียนตอนที่ได้เห็นห้องใต้ดินแรก และรู้ว่ายังมีที่อื่นอีก ไม่ใช่เพียงสองที่ถูกพรากมาจากดินแดนบ้านเกิด 

หากเขาเป็นเทพไม่ใช่ยักษ์อย่างปากที่พูดในโยธัมไฮม์ ก็ไม่ควรรู้สึกพิโรธ ก็แค่อสูรกายเรียนรู้ที่ทางของมัน ว่าต่ำต้อยกว่าเทพ

_อสูรกายหรือ? ในห้องนั่น ใครกันแน่ที่เป็นอสูรกาย? เสียงในหัวถาม คมกริบเหมือนมีดที่บาดแผล โยธันเช่นเจ้า หรือแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนเช่น ธอร์?_

"ท่านเป็นแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน" ไฮม์ดัลไม่ต่อล้อต่อเถียงเจ้าชายองค์เล็ก ย้ำความจริงที่โลกิต้องการฟัง เพียงสายตาที่มองตามมาของนายทวารทำให้เทพแสนกลสะท้าน อีกฝ่ายเห็นความโลเล ความรู้สึกผิดที่โลกิมี

"เจ้าอยากให้ข้ารับผิดชอบอะไรกัน!?" โลกิเหยียดเสียงถากถางแม้ไม่มีคำกล่าวหาใดหลุดจากปากไฮม์ดัล "เป็นกษัตริย์ให้พวกยักษ์น้ำแข็งงั้นรึ? ยอดเยี่ยมเสียไม่มี ฉลาดกว่าเจ้าคงคิดไม่ได้.. ก็เห็นกันดีอยู่แล้วว่าข้าเป็นกษัตริย์ที่แย่แค่ไหน อย่างแรกที่ข้าทำหลังกำจัดท่านพ่อไปได้คือเนรเทศเจ้า! ตาทิพย์อย่างเจ้า! จากนั้นก็กินองุ่น ดื่มไวน์รสเลิศ แล้วก็เมาปลิ้น สำรอกออกมาเป็นบทละครบ้าๆนั่น ตามด้วยสั่งให้สร้างรูปปั้นที่ไม่มีใครต้องการ นอกจากข้า และข้า และข้า!"

ไฮม์ดัลนิ่งสยบการเคลื่อนไหว นายทวารเพียงเลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อยเป็นปฏิกิริยาตอบรับของสิ่งที่หลุดพล่ามออกมาจากปากเทพแสนกลที่เค้นเสียงจนหอบสั่น แต่โลกิยังไม่หมดเรื่องที่จะพูด

"ไหนจะยังปล่อยให้หนอนโสโครกพวกนั้นจับเด็กไม่สิ้นกลิ่นน้ำนมมาเป็นเครื่องบำเรอกามใต้จมูกมาเป็นปีอีก --โอ้ใช่เลยสิ ข้าคงเหมาะจะเป็นกษัตริย์ของพวกโยธันแล้ว เหมาะสมกันเหมือนผีเน่ากับโลงผุ อะไรจะเหมาะสมกับข้ามากไปกว่าดินแดนรกร้างหนาวเย็นที่ไม่มีอะไรอีก!!"

โลกิหยุดพักหายใจ รู้ตัวว่ามันงี่เง่าแค่ไหน สิ่งที่พูดออกไป สับสนปนเป เหยียดหยามและรังเกียจโยธันไฮม์ คิดว่าสถานที่เช่นนั้นไม่เหมาะสมกับตน รู้สึกเหมือนถูกดูแคลนหากใครคิดว่าเขาควรปกครองที่นั่น ขณะเดียวกันก็เป็นโยธันไฮม์ต่างหากที่ควรได้กษัตริย์ที่ดีกว่าเขา

เขาเป็นอสูรกายที่ฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์ที่ไหลเวียนอยู่ในสายเลือดตัวเอง เป็นอสูรกายที่ปล่อยให้เรื่องพวกนี้เกิดขึ้น เป็นคนเริ่มเรื่องทุกอย่าง เป็นคนที่ทำให้เด็กพวกนั้นโดนกระทำในสิ่งที่เอากลับคืนไม่ได้

โลกิเม้มริมฝีปากตัวเองก่อนจะเสยผมขึ้น แล้วก็ต้องกระพริบตามองแขนตัวเองที่เป็นสีฟ้าเข้มลามขึ้นมาทั้งที่เพิ่งสะกดมันไว้ใต้มายา เขาอยู่โยธัมไฮม์นานไป สัมผัสกับยักษ์น้ำแข็งมากไป หากจะสะกดให้อยู่หมัดเขาต้องพยายามมากกว่านี้

แต่โลกิล้า ทั้งกายและจิตใจ ทั้งภายนอกและภายใน เทพแสนกลร่ายเวทย์ปิดบังตัวตนลูกยักษ์น้ำแข็งพวกนั้นพามายังไบฟรอสต์ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า หากเป็นโอดิน ท่านพ่อ กษัตริย์ที่ปราดเปรื่องของแอสการ์ดคงรั้งรอก่อน เด็กพวกนั้นเป็นพยาน เป็นหลักฐาน จะต้องมีการไต่สวน มีบทลงโทษ แต่โลกิไม่อาจรั้งรอ เด็กพวกนั้นเองก็คงไม่อยากอยู่บนแอสการ์ดต่อไปแม้แต่อีกวินาทีเดียว และยิ่งไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จะเรียกเด็กพวกนั้นออกมาซักไซร้ว่าโดนกระทำอะไรบ้างต่อหน้าผู้คนในการไต่สวน

"ข้าควรกลับไปหาธอร์.." โลกิเอ่ยในที่สุด และเมื่อปล่อยให้ใจลอยไปหาพี่ชาย โลกิก็ยิ่งคิดถึงธอร์ คิดถึงไออุ่นของธอร์ น้ำเสียงของธอร์ สัมผัสของธอร์ เสียงหัวเราะ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ากระจ่าง ยิ่งนึกถึงใจก็ยิ่งปรารถนา อยากเอนตัวให้ธอร์โอบกอด ปัดเป่าทุกเรื่องให้มลายหายไปจากหัว ให้เหลือเพียงสุขล้นเหมือนฝัน

"ข้าอยากกลับไปหาธอร์" โลกิกระซิบกับตัวเอง และนายทวารอย่างไฮม์ดัลรู้ดีว่าเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก็รอน้องอยู่เช่นกัน


	44. (+13) Return

 

30Days (+13) Return

_"เจ้ายอมตายและคุกเข่าให้ข้าเพื่ออะไรแน่ โ **ลกิ** หรือ **แอสการ์ด** "_

แน่นอนว่าคำตอบคือโลกิ ธอร์ไม่ลังเล

ธอร์แกะมือของพี่สาวที่แตะแก้มตนลงจุมพิต ก่อนนัยน์ตาสีนภาจะเหลือบขึ้นสบตา ริมฝีปากใต้ตอหนวดคลี่ยิ้ม "ท่านพูดถูก" 

ท่าทีโอนอ่อนนั่นของธอร์ทำเอาเทพีแห่งความตายเหมือนโดนน้ำเย็นสาด เฮล่าชักมือหนีแทบไม่ทัน 

"ข้า.. ข้าพูดถูกรึ?" 

"ท่านพูดถูก ข้ารักโลกิตั้งแต่เด็ก ไม่ใช่เพราะข้าไม่รู้ว่าเขาเป็นคนเช่นไร เป็นข้าเองด้วยซ้ำที่ใช้เขาหลอกลวงเล่นกลกับคนอื่น --ข้าชอบงู เพราะมันเป็นสิ่งที่ข้าไม่เข้าใจ" ธอร์บอก "แต่ข้าเข้าใจอย่างหนึ่ง โลกิพยายามจะทำให้ข้าภูมิใจ ท่านภูมิใจ ซึ่งมันก็ยาก เพราะข้ากับท่านคิดต่างกันแทบทุกเรื่อง แต่โลกิฉลาดกว่าข้า เขาคงทำได้ ทำให้ทั้งข้าและท่านพอใจ" 

เฮล่ากำลังจะอ้าปากเถียงว่านั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เธอพยายามจะบอก แต่ประตูถูกกระแทกเปิดขึ้นก่อนเสียงดังลั่น ทั้งเธอและธอร์หันไปมองและพบ สเกิร์จที่หายใจหอบจากการวิ่ง มือจับคานประตูพักพิง

"ธอร์.. ราชินีเฮล่า.." สเกิร์จผงกหัวเล็กน้อยให้ทั้งคู่แสดงความเคารพ ก่อนเค้นเสียงผ่านลมหายใจหอบ "โลกิกลับมาแล้ว กำลังอยู่ที่ท้องพระโรง" นัยน์ตาปาดมองธอร์หลังสิ้นประโยคนั้นแล้วเสริมเหมือนเป็นคำเตือน "..สหายของท่านกักตัวเขาอยู่"

ธอร์ลุกพรวดจนโต๊ะเขยื้อนส่งเสียงลั่น ไม่คิดขออนุญาตเฮล่าที่ทำท่าจะห้ามไว้ จ้ำเท้าไปตามใจที่ลอยไปก่อนแล้ว ถวิลหาใบหน้าของโลกิ ให้รู้ว่าน้องยังปลอดภัยดี 

"โอ้.. อย่าทำเหมือนพวกเจ้าเป็นห่วงข้า" เสียงโลกิดังแว่วมาแต่ไกล "ตอนเรายังเด็ก ข้าหายไปเป็นสิบๆวัน พวกเจ้าไม่สนใจด้วยซ้ำ มาตอนนี้ ข้าไปแค่ไม่ถึงวัน.. พวกเจ้ารุมข้าอย่างกับนักโทษหนีคดี! ข้ายังเป็นเจ้าชาย กล้าดียังไงถึงห้ามไม่ให้ข้าเข้าบ้านตัวเอง" 

"เจ้าทำธอร์หัวใจจะวาย" เสียงแฟนดรัลบอก

ตามมาด้วยเสียงของโวลสแตกก์ "เจ้าก่อเรื่องอะไรรู้ตัวดี โลกิ ธอร์นึกว่าเจ้าตกอยู่ในอันตราย"

"ข้าเนี่ยนะก่อเรื่อง?" โลกิขึ้นเสียงสูง ทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินประโยคหลัง "ข้าแค่ออกจากแอสการ์ดไปครู่เดียว ข้าก็ทำอย่างนี้ตั้งแต่เรายังเป็นเด็กอยู่ ข้าไม่เห็นว่ามันจะ--" 

"เจ้าฆ่าคนหรือเปล่า?" ซีฟถามขัดเสียงเรียบ และธอร์มาทันที่จะได้เห็นโลกิทำสีหน้างุนงงไม่รู้เรื่อง --สีหน้าแบบที่น่าเชื่อจนไม่น่าเชื่อเมื่ิอเป็นเทพแห่งคำลวง ธอร์รู้ดีว่า โลกิรู้ว่าซีฟถามถึงอะไร

"หืม?"

"ที่ห้องใต้ดิน.." โวลสแตกก์เสริม

"อา.. ข้าลืมไปเสียสนิท" โลกิเอ่ยแบบไม่ใส่ใจโบกมือปัดไปมา "โทษทีที่ทิ้งอะไรไว้ให้พวกเจ้าเก็บกวาด ข้ามัวแต่ยุ่งกับเรื่องอื่น แต่ก็เป็นงานที่เหมาะกับพวกเจ้าแล้วนี่ ภารโรงอะไรเทือกนั้น ข้าไม่ได้ปลอมเป็นมหาเทพแล้ว ใครจะจ่ายเบี้ยเลี้ยงเปลี้ยๆเปล่าๆให้สหายธอร์ที่วันๆทอดน่องไม่ทำอะไร เห็นทีจะไม่มีอีกแล้ว พวกเจ้าควรขอบคุณข้าด้วยซ้ำ" 

ซีฟเอื้อมมือออกไป หมายจะกระชากคอเสื้อโลกิกระแทกเข้ากับกำแพง ธอร์เกือบเข้าไปห้ามแล้วหากไม่ใช่มือของเพื่อนสาวคว้าได้แต่อากาศ ภาพมายาหายวับ และร่างโลกิตัวจริงไปปรากฎอีกทีข้างหลังกลุ่มสหาย นั่งทอดน่องบนขั้นบันได ชูมือขึ้นกลางอากาศมองแหวนที่วิบวับบนนิ้วนาง ไม่สนสายตาสหายของพี่ชายที่หันขลับไปมองพร้อมกันอย่างหงุดหงิดรำคาญกับเล่ห์กลไม่สิ้นสุดของเทพจอมลวง

"ที่พูดนั่นแปลว่าเจ้ายอมรับว่าฆ่าคน?" แฟนดรัลถาม ในน้ำเสียงติดขบขันมากกว่าเอาความ ชายหนุ่มผมทองชาวแอสการ์ดรักความสนุกและกลเม็ดเด็ดพรายของเทพแสนกล

"ข้าแค่ขอบคุณพวกเจ้าที่เป็นธุระให้โดยที่ข้าไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากร้องขอ" โลกิลดมือที่สวมแหวนลงและค่อยๆไล่สายตามองสหายพี่ชาย ขาดโฮกันไปคน อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ตาย โลกิได้ยินแว่วมา แต่ก็คงไม่อยากเห็นหน้าสาเหตุที่ทำบ้านเมืองตนพินาศอย่างเขาหรอกมั้ง หรือไม่ก็คงไม่กล้าสู้หน้าเพราะสิ่งที่นาวาไฮม์ทำกับเขาก่อนทุกสิ่งจะกลับตาลปัตร โลกิเองก็ลังเลว่าตนควรเป็นฝ่ายเสียใจหรือรับคำขอโทษกันแน่กับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น

"โลกิ" ซีฟย้ำหนักต้องการคำตอบ ชักดาบออกจากฝัก "เจ้าทำหรือไม่"

"อ้อ" โลกิอดประชดไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นดาบที่ถูกชักจากฝักหมายข่มขู่กันของนักรบสาว นัยน์ตาสีมรกตแวววาบตวัดขึ้นจ้องเปี่ยมด้วยความมาดร้ายที่เพียงพอจะทำให้ร่างของแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนทั้งสามเกร็ง "พอมีคนตายทุกคนก็โทษข้าไว้ก่อน? หลักฐานล่ะพวกเจ้ามีมั้ย? กล่าวหาเจ้าชายโดยไม่มีข้อสงสัย โทษถึงประหารโดยไม่ต้องสอบสวน หากข้าจำไม่ผิด.. พวกเจ้าแน่ใจแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าจะกล่าวหาข้าคนนี้?"

"เจ้าเป็นเจ้าก็พอให้สงสัยแล้ว" โวลสแตกก์โยนค้อนในมือ จับให้แน่นถนัดพร้อมจะเอาเรื่องหากโลกิเริ่มก่อน

ก่อนที่น้องเขาจะเอ่ยปากยั่วอะไรสหายเขาอีก ธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะปรากฎตัวขึ้น เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าย่างเท้าเข้าไปในห้อง ถามเสียงนุ่มกับว่าที่ชายาตัวเองบนขั้นบันได

_"โลกิ ไม่ใช่ฝีมือเจ้าหรือ"_

 

 


	45. (+14) Who else?

30Days (+14) Who else?

เทพแสนกลหันไปตามเสียงเพรียก นัยน์ตาสีมรกตเรืองรองสบหน้าพี่ชาย และธอร์ก็ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มที่คลี่ไปตามริมฝีปากบางสีชาดอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ สดใสและพานทำใจเต้น โลกิลุกขึ้นว่องไวเหมือนไม่อาจรั้งรออีกเพียงวินาที ย่างเท้าลงจากบันไดรีบร้อนลืมสิ้นสายตาอื่น ปฏิกิริยานั่นทำให้ธอร์รู้ว่าน้องถวิลหาเขาไม่ต่างกัน อยากโอบกอด อยากเจอหน้า อยากจุมพิตให้หายคิดถึง

แต่แล้วก่อนธอร์จะได้สมใจ โลกิก็หยุดตัวเองไว้ก่อน ยืนห่างเกินช่วงแขน รอยยิ้มจางบนริมฝีปากเหยียดกว้างขึ้นแบบที่เป็นหน้ากาก เป็นคำลวงปิดบังความรู้สึกภายใน รอยยิ้มที่ธอร์เรียนรู้จะแยกแยะว่าไม่ใช่ความปิติที่จริงแท้ 

"แหงอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่น้องแล้วจะมีใครอีก พี่บื้อ" โลกิยอมรับเสียงนุ่มไม่น้อยกว่ากันกลับไป ทั้งที่กับคนอื่นทำพูดเฉไฉเบี่ยงเบน "ใช่ว่าในแอสการ์ดจะมีใครเป็นฆาตกรและอาชญากรอย่างข้าได้อีก จริงมั้ย ท่านพี่?"

"เจ้ารู้ว่าข้าไม่ได้หมายความอย่างนั้น" เสียงธอร์แข็งขึ้นมา เขาไม่ได้กล่าวหาน้อง เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าคิดด้วยซ้ำว่าไม่ใช่ฝีมือโลกิเมื่อเทพแห่งคำลวงไม่ยอมรับและมีน้ำโหที่ทุกคนคิดว่าเป็นมือสังหาร แต่ถึงใช่..

_มันจะไปสลักสำคัญอะไร กะอีแค่ชีวิตหนึ่งตาย หรือหลายชีวิตต้องตาย หากโลกิปรารถนา_  --เฮล่าถามเขา

"ข้าแค่อยากรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น" ธอร์เอ่ยในที่สุด "เป็นห่วงเจ้า.."

เมื่อโลกิเห็นว่าพี่ชายไม่ได้พิโรธกับคำสารภาพอย่างที่เตรียมใจ นัยน์ตาสีเขียวก็เป็นประกาย ก่อนแสดงสีหน้าเกินจริง เอ่ยครวญเล่นละคร ให้สมกับที่เป็นเทพแห่งเล่ห์กลและคำลวง 

"หมอนั่นจะทำร้ายข้าก่อน หลอกข้าว่าชั้นใต้ดินมีไวน์เลิศรสที่เหมาะกับงานวิวาห์ของเรา! แต่แล้วคุยกันอยู่ดีๆ ก็ปาดเข้ามาจะทำร้ายข้า ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะฆ่าเขา ไม่ได้อยากฆ่าด้วยซ้ำ.. ที่ข้าอยากได้คือไวน์ต่างหาก! มันเป็นการป้องกันตัว!"

ไม่มีใครพอใจกับคำอธิบายของโลกิที่ดูก็รู้ว่าใส่สีตีไข่ นอกจาก โวลสแตกก์ที่ถอนหายใจโล่งอก ทิ้งค้อนลงกับพื้น "ถ้าแค่นั้น บอกมาก็จบเรื่อง จะอมพะนำอยู่ทำไม! ถ้าเจ้าป้องกันตัวเองก็ไม่มีปัญหา!"

นักรบร่างยักษ์เคราสีเพลิงอาจหมดปัญหา แต่ที่แน่ๆไม่ใช่ซีฟ

"แล้วพวกที่เจ้าสาปเป็นงู หายไปไหนหมด เจ้าฆ่าไปแล้วรึเปล่า?"

โลกิแค่นเสียงหัวเราะหยาบ อารมณ์ดีเมื่อครู่ขุ่นมัว ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าจะโดนกล่าวหาอะไร มือผายไปทางพี่ชาย ขณะหันไปจ้องนักรบสาวไม่วางตา แยกเขี้ยวกดเสียงต่ำ "เปิดเข้าไปในห้องบรรทมของธอร์แล้วพวกเจ้าก็จะเห็นเองว่าข้าไม่ใช่ฆาตกรวิปลาศที่ชอบการสังหารหมู่แบบที่พวกเจ้าพยายามยัดเยียดให้ข้าเป็น"

โลกิปรายหางตามองธอร์ ก่อนจะกลับมาหยุดที่ซีฟอีกครั้ง "..ถ้าข้าฆ่าคนเป็นเบือเพียงเพราะโดนสบประมาทหรือรังเกียจ เจ้าคงตายก่อนที่ ธอร์จะได้หลงรักเจ้าไปนานนมแล้ว, ซีฟ คนงามของข้า" 

ซีฟอ้าปากค้างกับประโยคสุดท้าย แก้มขาวแดงระเรื่อ ทั้งโกรธ เขิน และอับอาย ไม่อาจปฏิเสธเรื่องที่ใครก็รู้แต่ไม่กล้าพูดอย่างโลกิ สายตาแอบเหลือบมองธอร์ หัวใจเต้นในอกห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ เธอยัง.. เคยคิดว่าตัดใจได้แล้ว แต่ก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะมองหาความรู้สึกของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ยังอาจหลงเหลือให้เธอเกินฉันท์เพื่อน มองเหมือนที่เขาเคยมองเจน แต่สิ่งที่เห็นในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของธอร์เพลานี้กลับมีเพียงโลกิ ชัดเจนและแจ่มแจ้ง เป็นสนามรบที่ซีฟไม่อาจสู้ได้ตั้งแต่แรก

"อย่าพูดเลอะเทอะ โลกิ" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าดุเทพแสนกล ร่างหนาเดินเข้าหาโลกิที่ถอยหลังหนีไปจนชิดกำแพง เทพสายฟ้าฉีกยิ้มกว้างทรงเสน่ห์ ยื่นแขนออกไปกันไม่ให้เทพแสนกลหนี "ตั้งแต่เด็ก.. ที่เจ้าบอกทำให้ข้าลืมครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า.. นั่นมันก่อนที่ข้าจะหัดชอบสาวหรือไม่จริง? ข้ารักเจ้าก่อน จูบเจ้าก่อน ขอเจ้าแต่งงานก่อน ต้องการเจ้าก่อนใครทั้งสิ้น" 

คราวนี้เป็นโลกิที่อ้าปากค้าง แก้มขาวแดงระเรื่อ ลมหายใจขัดพร่า 

"พี่ข้า" เทพแสนกลที่ใครก็เอาไม่อยู่ยวบยาบเมื่อเจอพี่ชายไล่ต้อน "ธ..ธอร์ ท่านจะทำอะไร.." 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่สนใจใครอื่น โน้มลงจนจมูกเบียดกับโลกิ แฟนดรัลผิวปาก โวลสแตกก์ส่งเสียงเอาใจช่วยในลำคอ แม้แต่ซีฟยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะขยับยิ้มพึงพอใจที่ได้เห็นเทพแสนกลถูกไต่ต้อนบ้าง 

"ข้าถามเจ้าโลกิ" ธอร์ถาม ลมหายใจร้อนตกกระทบบนใบหน้าโลกิ ยิ่งทำให้คนหลังเบียดกำแพงหายใจพร่ากลับคืน "ข้าเคยรักเจ้าน้อยกว่าใครงั้นหรือ?"

ธรรมชาติของโลกิอยากเถียงพี่ชาย อยากหยิบยกช่วงเวลาที่พี่มองเจนและซีฟราวกับเป็นโลกทั้งใบมาพูด แต่สายตาธอร์ ทำให้โลกิยวบยาบ ความพยศดื้อรั้นมลายระเหยไปในอากาศ ความรู้สึกถวิลหาหลุดลอดไม่อาจกักกั้น

"--ไม่เคย" โลกิพึมพำตอบหน้างุด 

ธอร์ขยับยิ้มพอใจกับใบหน้าสีเรื่อและคำพูดแผ่วเบาของน้องชาย เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าโน้มลง เชยคางน้องขึ้น จุมพิตบนริมฝีปากบาง แทรกลิ้นร้อนในอุ้งปาก ตักตวงลมหายใจของโลกิจนเทพแสนกลเหมือนขาดใจ "ธ..ธอร์" 

หากช่วงเวลานั้นจบอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อริมฝีปากกระเส่าร้อนของโลกิจู่ๆเย็นยะเยือก ธอร์สะดุ้งผละออกจากว่าที่ชายาแทบไม่ทัน ขมวดคิ้วยกนิ้วโป้งขึ้นแตะริมฝีปากเย็นเฉียบปานน้ำแข็งของอีกฝ่ายให้แน่ใจว่าไม่ได้คิดไปเอง

"มีอะไร?" โลกิถามอย่างสงสัย จ้องกลับอย่างงุนงงเช่นกันว่าทำไมอยู่ๆพี่ชายถึงเลิกทำสิ่งที่กำลังเข้าได้เข้าเข็ม เอียงคอมองคิ้วที่ขมวดมุ่น

"ริมฝีปากเจ้า--" ธอร์ไม่ทันตอบจบก็ต้องอ้าปากค้าง เมื่อดวงตาสีแดงจ้องกลับมาแทนนัยน์ตาสีมรกตที่ธอร์คุ้นเคย ผิวกายขาวเนียนของน้องเปลี่ยนเป็นสีครามเข้ม ที่ขมับของน้องทั้งสองข้างมีเขางอกออกมา งอโค้งไปตามเรือนผมสีดำ 

"ริมฝีปากข้าทำไม" โลกิถามซื่ออย่างไม่รู้ตัว เทพแสนกลเสียสมาธิและเหนื่อยล้า ยามธอร์รุกเร้าป้อนคำหวาน สอดแทรกลิ้นอันเร่าร้อนตักตวงรสฝาด สิ่งที่พยายามปิดซ่อนจึงเปิดเผยโดยไม่รู้ตัว

มือของธอร์ยื่นออกไปสัมผัสหน้าสีครามที่มีลวดลายของน้อง ผิวที่เย็นเหมือนน้ำแข็ง แต่ไม่ได้กัดทำร้ายมือตน เป็นหนแรกที่ได้เห็นโลกิเช่นนี้ ร่างที่น้องปิดบังและไม่อยากปรากฎกายให้เห็น และคงไม่ตลอดไปหากเทพแสนกลเลือกได้

"เจ้าไม่สบายหรือ?" ธอร์ถาม รู้ดีว่าต้องมีบางอย่างผิดปกติ "เจ้านั่นทำอะไรเจ้า เพราะงี้ถึงฆ่าเขาใช่มั้ย"

"พี่พูดบ้าอะไร" โลกิหัวเราะ แต่เมื่อหางตาเห็นหน้าของสหายพี่ชายอ้าปากค้างจ้องเขาเช่นกัน เทพแสนกลรีบหลุบสายตาลงและพบผิวกายตัวเองที่เป็นสีครามน่าขยะแขยง 

หัวใจหยุดเต้น ไม่อยากให้ใครมอง โดยเฉพาะ-- ธอร์ 


	46. (+15) Everyone's eyes

30Days (+15) Everyone's eyes

"โลกิ เดี๋ยว!" 

ธอร์ร้องเรียกร่างสีครามของน้องชายที่ผลักเขาเซและจ้ำเท้าไปยังประตู พยายามจะหนีไปอีกหนทั้งที่เพิ่งกลับมา หากก่อนร่างของโลกิจะหายลับไป กลับถูกแขนเรียวยาวของแขกคนใหม่ขวางเอาไว้ที่หน้าประตู

"เฮล่า" โลกิกระซิบหยุดหายใจ หากเทพแสนกลไม่อยากให้ธอร์มองแล้วล่ะก็ กับเทพีแห่งความตาย ใจยิ่งไม่พร้อม กับธอร์ต่อให้เห็นเรือนร่างนี้.. เพียงเขากลับร่างเดิม พี่คง.. ธอร์คงทำใจกล้ำกลืนมองเห็นเพียงเปลือกนอกที่คุ้นเคยได้ อาจนึกรังเกียจอยู่ลึกๆแต่คนอย่างธอร์ไม่ใจร้ายพอจะขับไล่ไสส่งเขา ไม่มีล้มเลิกงานสมรสเพียงเพราะเขาน่าขยะแขยง ธอร์เป็นอีกครึ่งที่ดีกว่าโลกิเสมอ เต็มไปด้วยความใจอ่อนโง่เง่าที่โลกิเรียนรู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้ชิงชังอย่างที่นึก

แต่ราชินีแห่งแอสการ์ดไม่ใช่ เฮล่าเป็นมากกว่านั้น 

โลกิจึงเลือกถอยหลังอาด เข้าใกล้พี่ชายแทนที่จะเผชิญกับเทพีแห่งความตาย เทพแสนกลกวาดตามองรอบห้องคล้ายกับหนูที่ติดจั่น พยายามหาทางออก หลบสายตาทุกคนที่จับจ้อง เพราะมันทำให้โลกิหายใจไม่ออก เหงื่อชุ่มฝ่ามือทั้งที่ร่างมีเพียงความเย็นยะเยือกแผ่ออกมา 

_คิดว่าเขาภูมิใจนักหรือกับร่างกายนี้? คิดว่าเขาต้องการเช่นนี้รึ? อัปลักษณ์ และมีดวงตาของปีศาจ? ทำไมทุกคนถึงจ้องเหมือนนี่เป็นสิ่งที่เขาเลือกและอยากเป็น_

"หายไปไม่ถึงวัน เจ้ากลับมาเป็นตัวอะไรกัน?" เฮล่าถามเสียงเรียบ ยืนบังทางออกไม่ขยับเขยื้อน คิ้วเลิกขึ้นสูงพร้อมกับนัยน์ตาดุดันที่หรี่ลงจ้องมองยักษ์น้ำแข็ง บังคับให้โลกิก้มหน้าลงอย่างละอาย

"เฮล่า" ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงเข้มเตือน มือยื่นออกไปสัมผัสบ่าของโลกิ แล้วจึงรู้ว่าร่างหนาวเย็นของน้องกำลังสั่นเครือ

"ข้าก็แค่ถามดู" เฮล่าเอ่ยอย่างขัดใจกับเสียงที่ออกจากปากธอร์ "เจ้าจะให้ข้าทำเป็นไม่เห็นหรือไง" 

"พี่ก็เห็นอยู่ว่าไม่ใช่เวลา โลกิไม่มีวันอยู่ในร่า--" 

"--และข้าถามโลกิ ไม่ได้ถามเจ้า!"

"พี่ควรจะระวังคำพูด เขาเป็นน้องข้า ว่าที่ชายาข้า และข้าจะไม่ยอมให้ใครหยามเกียรติของโลกิ"

"ช้าไปหน่อยแล้วหรือเปล่า? เกียรติเขาแทบจะไม่เหลืออยู่แล้ว" เฮล่าเหยียดยิ้ม หยามธอร์เสียงดัง เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากำมือแน่น 

"ข้า.. กลับห้องได้หรือยัง" เสียงของโลกิดังขึ้นขัดเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขโอดินทั้งสอง เหนื่อยล้าและวิงวอน ยิ่งธอร์แก้ต่างและปกป้อง ใจเขายิ่งเจ็บ ความสมเพชเวทนาไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โลกิต้องการ นัยน์ตาสีเลือดยังไม่กล้าเงยขึ้นสบใคร "แล้วหลังจากนี้.. ข้าจะอธิบายทุกอย่าง หลังจากที่ข้า.." 

เฮล่าส่งเสียงเยาะในลำคอ "หลังจากเจ้าอะไร? ปลอมตัวเป็นแอส การ์ดเดี้ยน?"

"เฮล่า!" ธอร์ตวาด ก้าวเท้าออกไปบังโลกิจากสายตาของเทพีแห่งความตาย "ถ้าพี่พูดแบบนั้นกับโลกิอีกแม้แต่คำเดียว.."  

"แล้วเจ้าจะทำอะไรข้า!?" เฮล่าผรุสวาทกลับเสียงดังท้าทายกลับ

"พอได้แล้ว!" โลกิตะโกนลั่น และไอน้ำแข็งเย็นยะเยือกแผ่ปกคลุมไปทั้งห้องอย่างไม่อาจควบคุม ทั้งท้องพระโรงจับไปด้วยเกล็ดน้ำแข็ง โดยมีศูนย์กลางเป็นโลกิ ลมหายใจของทุกคนในห้องกลายเป็นไอ แฟนดรัลและซีฟถดกายเข้าหาโวลสแตกก์พึ่งพิงไออุ่นของกันและกัน 

เทพแสนกลกระพริบตาปริบมองสิ่งที่ตัวเองทำได้ เดินถอยห่างจากทุกคนที่จ้องเหมือนเขาเป็นตัวประหลาด ทั้งที่.. ทั้งที่ก็รู้กันดีอยู่แล้วว่าเขาเป็นตัวประหลาด

_ถ้ามันแย่นักเจ้ายังเหลือโยธันไฮม์_

ความคิดที่ดังวูบเข้ามานั่นทำให้โลกิแค่นหัวเราะในลำคอตัวเองอย่างสมเพชตัวเอง สถานที่รกร้างที่ชิงชังกลับใกล้เคียง'บ้าน'กว่าที่เคย ยิ่งนึกถึงซิกกี้และไอวาร์.. รอยยิ้มบิดเบี้ยวจึงกลายเป็นสิ่งอื่น --เขาจะอยู่ในร่างไหนเด็กพวกนั้นมองเห็นเพียงราชา ชื่นชม และบอกว่าเขางดงาม บางทีโยธันไฮม์อาจไม่เลวร้ายอย่างที่คิด

_ดีกว่าที่นี่ ดีกว่าสายตาของซีฟ แฟนดรัล โวลสแตกก์ เฮล่า และธอร์_

"โลกิ.." เสียงของธอร์ทำให้เทพแสนกลหลุดจากภวังค์ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่กล้าย่างเท้าเข้าใกล้น้องที่เหมือนจะหนีไปได้ทุกเมื่อทั้งที่โดนต้อนจนมุม นัยน์ตาสีแดงของโลกิเงยขึ้นสบ เคลือบไปด้วยความแคลงใจ หวาดหวั่น เหมือนสัตว์ป่าที่บาดเจ็บ

ธอร์ร้าวที่ใจ เหมือนเห็นโลกิในวันวาน คนที่บอกว่าเขาไม่ใช่พี่ชาย คนที่ปล่อยมือจากหอก ร่วงหล่นสู่ขุมนรก เพราะคิดว่าไม่เหลือใคร ไม่ค่าที่จะอยู่ต่อ ยอมตายดีกว่าอยู่เป็นข้อผิดพลาด

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเจ็บใจ เหตุใดความรู้สึกเขาถึงส่งไปไม่ถึง ธอร์ไม่สนว่าจะร่างไหน เขาเพียงอยากโอบกอดให้หายคิดถึง ให้แน่ใจว่าโลกิจะไม่หนีไปไหนอีก 

และอันที่จริงโลกิไม่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าอัปลักษณ์แม้แต่น้อย ธอร์อยากบอกน้องว่า _เจ้างดงามนัก_  แต่หากพูด รู้กันอยู่ว่าน้องจะยิ่งเตลิด หาว่าเขาโป้ปด ดูถูกด้วยความสังเวช ทั้งที่เขา _เปล่า_

จนป่านนี้แล้ว โลกิก็ยังไม่เชื่อใจเขา และเฮล่ายิ่งทำให้เรื่องมันยากขึ้น ธอร์ไม่รู้ว่าพี่สาวมีปัญหาอะไร รู้ดีว่าเฮล่าไม่ได้รังเกียจชาติกำเนิดหรือเผ่าพันธุ์น้องเช่นกัน แต่สายตานั่น คำพูดที่เสียดแทง เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเข้าใจว่าทำไมโลกิถึงเข้าใจผิด 

"ใครทำอะไรเจ้า โลกิ" ธอร์ถามเสียงอ่อนเป็นห่วง หมายเปลี่ยนเรื่องให้น้องเย็นลง "เจ้าบาดเจ็บอะไรไหม?" 

"ไม่มีใครทำอะไรข้าทั้งนั้น _ธอร์_ " โลกิตอบกลับเสียงแข็งกร้าว ตีความคำถามผิด เข้าใจความห่วงใยของธอร์ว่าเป็นการไม่ยอมรับสิ่งอัปลักษ์ที่เห็นอยู่ตรงหน้า "นี่คือข้า --ตัวจริงของข้า และเจ้า พวกเจ้าทุกคนก็รู้ดี! อย่าทำเหมือนข้าปิดบังอะไร! เชิญมองเหมือนข้าเป็นตัวประหลาดให้เต็มตา เพราะนี่-- นี่จะเป็นหนสุดท้ายที่ข้าจะให้ใครเห็น และยังเหลือดวงตาไว้ติดกับเบ้า" 


	47. (+16) First time

30Days (+16) First time

แฟนดรัลมองซีฟแล้วจึงมองโวลสแตกก์ พวกเขารู้สึกเหมือนอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทาง อากาศที่หนาวเย็นทำให้หายใจลำบาก แต่ไม่เท่าบรรยากาศที่ตึงเครียด ธอร์และเฮล่าทำเหมือนหากใครพูดอะไรผิดไปเพียงนิดเดียว หายนะพร้อมจะเกิด และโลกิ-- โลกิเหมือนเสียสติควบคุมตัวเองไม่อยู่ เหมือนเขื่อนที่พังและวารีทะลักทลาย 

"คิดหรือว่าข้าไม่รู้ ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ตั้งแต่ก่อนชาติกำเนิดข้าจะเป็นเรื่องโจษจัน ข้าก็เป็นที่ชิงชังของแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนอยู่แล้ว 'ดูนั่นสิ อนุชาของธอร์ที่ทำอะไรไม่เป็น ขี้ขลาด เอาแต่เล่นกล ใช้ลิ้นโป้ปดไปวันๆ' ใครก็หัวเราะทั้งนั้น --ได้รู้.. ได้เห็นข้าแบบนี้.. คงตาสว่างกันได้สักทีว่าข้าไม่ใช่..พวกเจ้า.. ไม่เคยเป็น ไม่มีวันได้เป็นต่อให้ข้าแสดงแนบเนียนแค่ไหน"

แฟนดรัลไม่เคยเห็นโลกิเป็นแบบนี้ ไม่ได้หมายถึงร่างโยธันสีคราม แต่หมายถึงสีหน้าของอีกฝ่าย สีหน้าที่ธอร์เคยเล่าให้เขาและพวกฟัง 'โลกิต้องการเพียงมีใครยอมรับ เขาเป็นแบบที่เขาเป็นก็เพราะข้า ไม่ใช่ความผิดของโลกิ' เคยคิดว่าธอร์นึกไปเอง ใจอ่อนกับน้องชาย มีหรือที่เทพแสนกลหน้าตายพร่ำคำมดเท็จไปวันๆคนนั้นจะรู้สึกผิดเป็น โลกิไม่ใช่คนโง่ ทุกอย่างที่ทำไม่ใช่เพราะไม่รู้ผลลัพธ์ 

ตั้งแต่ยามเยาว์วัย คำขอโทษของโลกิ ตามมาด้วยรอยแสยะยิ้มเยาะมุมปากราวจะเอ่ยว่า 'ขอโทษแล้วกันที่เจ้าหัวช้าจนตามข้าไม่ทัน แต่จะว่าไงได้ ก็เจ้าตกหลุมข้าเอง' เชิดหน้าเย่อหยิ่งผยองพองขน ไม่สะทกสะท้านกับคำครหา หรือโทษทัณฑ์จากมหาเทพ 

แต่ตรงหน้านี่.. โลกิต่างออกไปจากภาพในความทรงจำ ทุกคำที่เอื้อนเอ่ยจากปากสีครามมาจากความอัดอั้น ยิ่งกว่าที่ซีฟเฝ้ากังขาว่าโลกิริษยาธอร์ ความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจที่ไม่เคยแสดงให้ใครเห็นนอกจากเชษฐาพร่ำพราย

"จะรังเกียจข้าก็เชิญ ใช่สิ ข้ามันเป็นตัวน่ารังเกียจของพวกเจ้า เป็นปีศาจตั้งแต่ก่อนใครจะรู้ว่าข้าเป็นอะไร! พวกเจ้าเกลียดข้าอยู่แล้ว ต่อให้ข้าไม่ใช่แม้แต่ยักษ์น้ำแข็งต่ำช้าสามานย์ ถ้าไม่ใช่ธอร์ ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะข้าเป็นเจ้าชาย ป่านนี้ข้าคงตายไปแล้ว!"

ทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบหลังจากคำผรุสวาทจากปากโลกิ และยิ่งเวลาผ่านไป ไอเย็นก็ยิ่งทวีคูณความสาหัส แผ่ซ่านกระจายไปทั่วบริเวณ แฟนดรัลรู้สึกผมตัวเองเป็นก้อนน้ำแข็ง ผิวเริ่มรู้สึกแสบ จากไม่สะทกสะท้าน เริ่มนึกเสียดายว่าตอนเช้าควรใส่เสื้อหนากว่านี้

"โลกิ เจ้าหยุดได้หรือไม่" ธอร์วิงวอนหมายถึงทั้งคำพูดชวนร่ำไห้ของน้องและพลังโยธันที่หนักหน่วงขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีแดงของโลกิที่กำลังร้อนรุ่มด้วยโทสะฉาบวูบไปด้วยความสับสนกับคำขอ ไม่รู้ถึงพลังเหมันต์ของตัวเอง

"จะไม่มีใครทำอะไรเจ้า" ธอร์ให้คำสัญญา "ข้าจะไม่มีวันให้ใครทำร้ายเจ้า โลกิ"

โลกิชะงัก สีหน้าธอร์ไม่อาจตีความเป็นอื่นนอกจากความห่วงใยซื่อตรง แฟนดรัลรู้ว่าโลกิต้องเห็นมัน และรอยยิ้มชวนเศร้าสร้อยก็ปรากฎบนริมฝีปากสีครามเป็นคำยืนยัน 

"ข้าไม่แคลงใจว่าท่านจะปกป้องข้า เพราะท่านมันโง่บรม แต่ธอร์.." น้ำตาฉาบนัยน์เนตรสีโลหิต มุมปากกระตุกรอยยิ้มแค่น แขนสีครามของโลกิสวมกอดตัวเอง "..ยามพี่โอบข้า ท่านจะลืมเลือนได้หรือว่ากำลังสัมผัสกับสิ่งโสโครกแบบไหนอยู่ ในเมื่อก็ได้เห็นแล้ว ร่างแท้จริงของข้า  _ยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่พี่เคยบอกว่าอัปลักษณ์และควรสูญสิ้นเผ่าพันธุ์_ " 

"ข้ายังโง่เขลาตอนที่พูดออกไป.. ให้ข้ากอดเจ้าตอนนี้ และพิสูจน์เถอะว่าข้าไม่มีวันคิดแบบนั้นอีก"

นัยน์ตาสีแดงของโลกิหวั่นไหว มือที่โอบตัวเองคลายลง ปรารถนาท่อนแขนของธอร์แทนที่ หากเมื่อธอร์ย่ำเท้าไปข้างหน้าหมายย่นระยะห่าง โลกิผงะถอยหลัง 

"ข้าต้องพูดอะไรเจ้าถึงจะเชื่อ?" ธอร์หยุดฝีเท้า และถามเสียงหนักแน่น "ต้องทำอย่างไรเจ้าถึงจะเลิกเคลือบแคลงข้า?"

แฟนดรัลเห็นปากโลกิขยับคล้ายจะตอบ แต่ก็หุบลงอย่างจนคำพูด ความสับสนท่วมท้นคนที่ปกติมักจะมีคำตอบให้กับทุกเรื่อง หากยามที่เหมือนโลกิจะใจอ่อนต่อธอร์ กลับโดนเสียงอื่นขัด

"เลิกเล่นตลกได้แล้ว เจ้าเด็กโง่" เฮล่าเอ่ยเสียงเย็นเยียบเสียยิ่งกว่าไอหนาวที่ปกคลุมห้อง "หยุดเล่นเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งและมาคุยกันให้รู้เรื่อง" 

คำตรัสเดียวจากราชินีทำให้บรรยากาศที่เกือบคลี่คลายกลับมาตึงเครียด โลกิแยกเขี้ยวไม่สบอารมณ์ ตวัดมองเทพีแห่งความตาย ตวาดกลับเสียงแข็งอย่างลืมตัว น้ำตากลืนหายกลับเข้าไปในนัยน์เนตร "ถ้าข้าดีดนิ้วและกลับเป็นโลกิคนโปรดของท่านได้ ข้าทำไปแล้ว! นึกหรือว่าข้าอยากให้ท่านมองด้วยสายตาแบบนั้น"

ทันทีที่สิ้นคำ ลมเหมันต์กรรโชกเป็นพายุล้อมร่างสีคราม โลกิเบิกตากว้างกับพลังของตัวเอง โทสะที่โลดเล่นในดวงตาเปลี่ยนเป็นความประหลาดใจ ใคร่รู้ และหวาดหวั่น

"โลกิ" เฮล่าขมวดคิ้วเมื่อเห็นท่าทีและแววตาของอีกฝ่าย เดินกล้ำกรายเข้ามาหยุดลงข้างธอร์ "เจ้าควบคุมมันไม่ได้รึ?"

"ข้าไม่แน่ใจ" โลกิตอบตามตรง น้ำเสียงยังเจือความหงุดหงิด เทพแสนกลไม่เคยชอบสิ่งที่ตนไม่รู้ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อต้องยอมรับมันกับคนอื่น "อาจได้.. อาจไม่ได้.." 

"ข้าไม่เคยอยู่ในร่างนี้เกินกว่าที่จำเป็น.. ไม่เคยคิดศึกษา อย่างที่ข้าบอก นี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ข้าต้องการ ปกติหากข้าอยู่ไกลจากสิ่งเร้าเช่นเทสเซอแรคหรือสัมผัสของโยธัน ข้าก็จะกลับเป็น-- _สิ่งที่พวกเจ้าคุ้นเคย_ " โลกิเลือกคำอย่างระมัดระวัง "หนนี้บางอย่างแตกต่างออกไป" 

นัยน์ตาสีโลหิตกระพริบมองฝ่ามือตัวเอง และเงยมองลมเกรี้ยวกราดที่พัดวนรอบตัวกันคนอื่นให้ถอยห่าง ย่นหน้าลงพยายามหยุดพลังที่แผ่ออกมา ก่อนจบลงด้วยเสียงถอนหายใจเมื่อไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลง

"แล้วเวทมนต์มายาของเจ้าเล่า?" โวลสแตกก์เอ่ยขึ้นอย่างไม่เชื่อ "เจ้าเสกตัวเองเหมือนที่ปลอมเป็นโอดินไม่ได้หรือไง"

"ก็ได้แค่ภาพลวงฉาบทับปกปิดความจริง มันไม่หยุดพลังพวกนี้.." โลกิหลับตาลงและแสงสีเขียวเรืองไปตามร่าง กลับกลายเป็นร่างที่ทุกคนในห้องคุ้นเคย แต่อากาศในห้องยังคงหนาวเหน็บ พายุยังวนรอบร่างโลกิ และเพียงไม่นานภาพมายานั้นก็เลือน เริ่มจากนัยน์ตาก่อน สีเขียวกลายเป็นสีแดงกล่ำ ผิวขาวไล่เฉดเป็นสีคราม และตามมาด้วยเขาที่งอกขึ้น 

"และอย่างที่เห็น แค่จะคงภาพลวงตาไว้ข้ายังมิอาจทำได้ เหมือนพลังที่ตัวข้าคุ้นเคยกำลังสู้กับอีกส่วนที่ข้าไม่รู้จัก และ.." โลกิพยายามจะอธิบาย แต่ก็หาคำไม่ถูก ริมฝีปากบางสีครามเม้มเข้าหากันก่อนจะเอ่ยเสียงพร่า " _ส่วนของโยธันกำลังกลืนข้า_ "

ทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกครั้ง แฟนดรัลไม่เข้าใจว่านั่นหมายความว่าอะไร แต่มันฟังดูไม่ดี

"เพราะโอดินสิ้น.." ซีฟเปิดปาก และทุกคนหันไปมองนาง นักรบสาวลูบแขนตัวเองประหม่า "ข้าหมายถึง.. ถ้าการที่มหาเทพสิ้นทำให้เวทมนตร์ที่คุมขัง _ราชินีเฮล่า_ อ่อนลง มันก็ไม่น่าแปลกที่จะส่งผลถึงโลกิด้วย เขาเหมือนแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนก็เพราะโอดินปรารถนาใช่ไหมล่ะ"

"ท่านพ่อสิ้นไปนานแล้วทำไมถึงเพิ่ง.." ธอร์สงสัยออกมาเสียงดัง

"เพราะโลกิไปโยธันไฮม์" เฮล่าตอบแทน จ้องโลกิคาดคั้น "ข้าเห็นสะพานไบฟรอสต์เปิด.. เจ้าไปกลับทำไมตั้งหลายรอบ หากไม่ใช่เพราะเจ้าเกิดอยากประชดตัวเอง... บอกข้ามาหากยักษ์น้ำแข็งพวกนั้นทำอะไรเจ้า" 

 


	48. (+17) Storyteller

30Days (+17) Storyteller

"--ข้าเดินตามหมอนั่นลงไปและก็พบเด็กโยธันสองตนถูกล่ามโซ่อยู่ที่นั่น ในห้องที่.. เหมือนกับห้องบรรทมข้าไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน.."

โลกินั่งลงบนขั้นบันได เปิดปากประโยคแล้วประโยคเล่าถึงเรื่องราวทั้งหมด ตั้งแต่ที่ตื่นมาและพบธอร์นอนขี้เซาอยู่ข้างกาย รูปปั้นที่ถูกเลือดสาดเป็นคำด่าทอ เฮล่าที่สั่งให้เขาจัดการเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นไม่งั้นนางจะทำเอง

อารมณ์ที่คุกรุ่นสงบลงเมื่อได้พูดถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นแทนการตะเบ็งเถียงกับคนอื่น แม้แต่อากาศในห้องก็อุ่นขึ้น ลมที่เชี่ยวกราดสงบลง แต่โลกิยังไม่มั่นใจให้ใครเข้าใกล้

คนมากมายอาจไม่รู้ แต่ธอร์และพวกรู้ดีว่าน้องเขาชอบเล่าเรื่อง ชอบเป็นจุดสนใจ รู้บางอย่างที่คนอื่นไม่รู้ ยิ่งถ้อยคำหลุดจากปาก โลกิในร่างโยธันก็ยิ่งดูน่าคุ้นเคยประหลาด ทาบทับกับภาพความทรงจำในอดีตกาล อนุชาองค์รองของธอร์ที่ร่วมกองไฟ ดีดพิณ เล่าขานวีรกรรมของวีรบุรุษที่ตายแล้ว ใช้มายาสร้างภาพประกอบเรื่องราว ไม่มีใครละความสนใจและสายตาจากเทพแสนกลได้

สีหน้าแบบนั้นต่อให้ผิวเป็นสีฟ้า นัยน์ตาสีเลือด และก็มีเขางอก โลกิก็ไม่ได้ดูต่างจากเดิมสักเท่าไหร่ 

"แล้วหมอนั่นก็เริ่มพล่ามไม่หยุด 'นี่ไงล่ะโลกิแห่งโยธันไฮม์ที่ใครต่อใครอยากเสพสังวาสด้วย เหมือนใช่มั้ยล่ะ? เด็กของข้านั้นชั้นเลิศและคล้ายกับตัวจริงที่สุดแล้ว ที่อื่นไม่มีขายเป็นคู่เช่นข้าหรอก อ้อแล้วก็.. เจ้าจะเล่นสนุกอะไรกับพวกมันก็ได้ ขอแค่อย่าถึงตาย ยังไงพวกมันก็รักษาตัวเองเร็วอยู่แล้ว และตรงนั้นที่ช็อตไฟฟ้า ถ้าน้ำแข็งของมันกัดเจ้าก็สั่งสอนมันหน่อยก็ได้' " 

โลกิเล่าหน้าตายไม่สะทกสะท้าน ขณะที่คนฟังขยับอย่างกระอักกระอ่วน ธอร์นิ่งจนน่ากลัว เฮล่าส่งเสียงรังเกียจลอดไรฟัน ซีฟยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก โวลสแตกก์คำรามในลำคอ แฟนดรัลเบ้หน้า

"--ใช่ว่าข้าปลาบปลื้มเผ่าพันธุ์ที่แท้จริงของตัวเองเหนือแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน แต่พวกเจ้าคงปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าใครเป็นปีศาจร้ายในเรื่องนี้" โลกิกระตุกยิ้มที่มุมปาก "จะว่าไปมันน่าตลกว่ามั้ย ยามข้าเป็นถึงเจ้าชายกลับไม่เคยมีใครปรารถนาจะร่วมเตียงด้วย แต่พอรู้กันว่าข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ใครๆก็เกิดอยากร่วมหลับนอนกับข้าขึ้นมา บางทีค่าของข้าคงอยู่ที่ความประหลาด" 

ไม่มีใครหัวเราะออกมา ยกเว้นโลกิ ที่เจ้าตัวผายมือออกไปทางธอร์

"และค่าของพี่คงเป็นเรือนผมสีทองไสว ได้ข่าวว่าตั้งแต่เฮล่ากร้อนผมท่าน ก็ไม่มีสาวที่ไหนตามตื้อพี่อีกเหมือนกัน" 

"นั่นเพราะทุกคนกลัวเจ้าหึงโหดหรอก" แฟนดรัลช่วยตบมุก และ โวลสแตกก์หลุดขำเอิ๊กอ๊าก เรียกรอยยิ้มจางบนริมฝีปากของโลกิ 

"ข้าเล่าถึงไหนแล้วนะ.." เทพแสนกลถามตัวเอง นัยน์ตาสีแดงหลุบลงเล็กน้อยใช้ความคิด "อ้อ..ข้าแตะตัวซิกกี้กับไอวาร์" ก่อนหยุดกระแฮ่มไอ อธิบายเสริม "เด็กโยธันสองตนนั่น" แล้วจึงเล่าต่อ "ข้าก็น่าจะระวังกว่านั้น แต่ข้าไม่ทันคิด เผลอเผยตัวจริงออกไป หมอนั่นเห็นข้าในร่างโยธันก็ตื่นตกใจ พยายามทำร้ายข้า ข้าก็แค่ป้องกันตัวออกไป --อย่างที่ข้าตอบพวกเจ้าไปแล้ว เรื่องก็มีเท่านี้"

"เด็กพวกนั้น.." ซีฟเปิดปากถาม แม้เป็นนักรบ ความเป็นสตรี สัญชาตญาณบางอย่างนั้นมีเหนือบุรุษ "ที่ว่าเด็กนั้น อายุเท่าไหร่กัน.. สามสิบขวบ? ร้อยขวบ?"

_อายุเท่าไหร่ถึงเรียกว่าเด็กสำหรับโยธันที่มีอายุเป็นพันๆปี คงไม่ใช่--_

โลกิมองเพื่อนสาวของธอร์ รู้ว่านั่นเป็นคำถามที่ไม่มีใครอยากฟังคำตอบ "แปดขวบน้อยที่สุด และไม่เกินสิบห้า เป็นช่วงอายุที่เด็กพวกนั้นตัวเท่าข้า ยังอ่อนแอพอจะควบคุม พลังน้ำแข็งไม่พอจะทำให้แอซิร์บาดเจ็บร้ายแรง"

_นั่นมันเหมือนกับทำกับเด็กทารกที่ไม่มีทางสู้ ต่อให้เป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ศัตรู.._

"เจ้าไม่ควรฆ่ามัน เจ้าน่าจะทรมานมัน--" ซีฟเหยียดเสียงลอดไรฟัน และโลกิเผยยิ้มเย็นพอใจในท่าทีของนักรบสาว

"ในที่สุดกว่าพันปี ข้ากับเจ้าก็มีอะไรที่เห็นตรงกัน" เทพแสนกลหัวเราะร่วน นัยน์ตาสีเลือดแวววาวเหี้ยมเกรียมขึ้นมา "แต่อย่าเศร้าโศกไป ซีฟของข้า.. ยังเหลือคนอื่นให้เจ้าจัดการอีก หากโยธันไฮม์ไม่คิดรับตัวพวกมันไปลงโทษเสียเอง" 

"เจ้ายังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามข้าว่าไปโยธันไฮม์ทำไม" เฮล่าถามกระแทกเสียงแข็ง

"ข้าส่งเด็กพวกนั้นกลับบ้าน" โลกิหันไปตอบสีหน้าเรียบ "และข้าไม่คิดว่า.. การที่ข้าเป็นแบบนี้จะเกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับโยธันไฮม์ ฉะนั้นได้โปรดท่านอย่าหุนหันก่อสงคราม _\--นั่นบ้านเกิดข้า_ " และโลกิอดไม่ได้ที่จะเสริมคำค่อนแคะประชดประชัน "อาจเป็นที่เดียวที่ต้อนรับข้าแล้วด้วยก็ได้ ในเมื่อเห็นกันอยู่ว่าท่านไม่อยากมองข้าในสภาพนี้" 

"ที่นี่คือบ้านเกิดเจ้า" เทพีแห่งความตายส่งเสียงห้วน "เจ้าโตที่นี่"

"ข้าเกิดที่นั่น คงไม่ต้องให้ข้าอธิบายคำว่า _บ้านเกิด_ กระมัง?" โลกิเถียงอย่างรั้นเงียบ

"โลกิ ข้าขอล่ะ" ธอร์เอ่ยวิงวอนห้ามทัพ "พี่ด้วย เฮล่า" 

เฮล่าฮึดฮัดแต่เงียบลง หากสีหน้าเห็นได้ชัดว่ายังมีอะไรคาใจอยู่มากมาย โลกิรู้สึกเจ็บข้างในอก เมื่อนัยน์ตาสีเทาอมท้องทะเลของเฮล่าไม่ยอมมองเขาตรงๆ _\--บางทีเขาอาจอัปลักษณ์เพียงนั้น_

"ข้ารู้ว่าร่างนี้ของข้าคงขยะแขยงสายตาท่านเพียงไร" โลกิยืนขึ้น ลมหายใจทุกคนเป็นไออีกหนเพราะอากาศที่พลันเย็นยะเยือกขึ้นตามอารมณ์ที่หวั่นไหวของเจ้าตัว "ข้าได้แต่หวังว่าหากมีหนทางใดที่ข้าจะกลับเป็นสิ่งที่ครั้งหนึ่งท่านเคยโปรดปรานอีกหน.. ท่านจะยอมรับข้ากลับไปเป็นของท่านอีก ราชินีข้า" 

"เจ้าพูดบ้าอะไร" เฮล่าถามเสียงกร้าว

"ระหว่างนี้ ข้าจะพยายามอยู่ให้ไกลสายตาท่าน หากยังไม่พอ ข้ายินยอมไปโยธันไฮม์จนกว่าจะแก้เรื่องนี้ได้ ถ้าท่าน.. จะอนุญาตให้ ธอร์ไปหาข้าบ้างบางครั้ง"

"พูดให้มันรู้เรื่อง เจ้าคิดว่าข้า-- คิดว่าข้าอะไร รังเกียจเจ้า?" 

"ก็ท่านทำเหมือนเช่นนั้น" ธอร์แทรกเข้าข้างน้องชาย ไม่เข้าใจท่าทีของเทพีแห่งความตายไปมากกว่าโลกิ

"ข้า--!" เฮล่าจนคำพูด ก่อนถอนหายใจ หันหน้าไปทางโลกิ แต่ยังปฏิเสธจะสบสายตา "ข้าไม่ได้รังเกียจเจ้า และไม่ต้องไปไหนทั้งสิ้น ที่นี่คือบ้านเจ้า" 

"แต่ท่านไม่ยอมมองข้า"

เฮล่าพยายามมองโลกิเพื่อพิสูจน์ว่าคำกล่าวหานั้นไม่จริง แต่เพียงเสี้ยวนาทีก็ยอมแพ้ด้วยการเสสายตาหลบ "มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่เจ้าคิด เด็กโง่"

"ไม่ใช่เพราะข้าอัปลักษณ์รึ"

"เจ้าไม่เคยใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าอัปลักษณ์"

"แต่ตอนแรกทุกคนมองข้าเหมือน--"

"ข้าอึ้งเพราะเจ้าดูดี" แฟนดรัลโพล่งขึ้นมา เหมือนรอโอกาสจะพูดคำนี้มานานนมแล้ว พร้อมศอกใส่โวลสแตกก์ 

นักรบร่างยักษ์ฮึมฮัมในลำคอก่อนสมทบอย่างจำใจ "ก็ไม่ได้แย่ อันที่จริงเจ้าดูอ้อนแอ้นเหมือนเมียที่บ้านข้า" 

แฟนดรัลขมวดคิ้วไม่อนุมัติคำพูดของเพื่อนสักเท่าไหร่ แต่มันทำให้โลกิแค่นหัวเราะออกมาได้

"โลกิ" คราวนี้เป็นตาของซีฟ "เจ้าคิดว่าเด็กโยธันพวกนั้นอัปลักษณ์มั้ย"

นัยน์ตาสีแดงกระพริบ คิ้วขมวดลงมุ่น เหมือนไม่เข้าใจคำถาม แต่ในที่สุดโลกิก็เปิดปากตอบ "ข้า-- ข้าคงไม่ใช้คำว่าอัปลักษณ์"

"ถ้าพวกนั้นบอกว่าเจ้าเหมือนเด็กพวกนั้น เจ้าจะอัปลักษณ์ได้ยังไง" 

โลกิเบิกตากว้าง ความคิดนั้นไม่เคยมีในหัวมาก่อน ใช่.. เขารู้สึกว่ายักษ์น้ำแข็งอัปลักษณ์ แต่  _ซิกกี้_ กับ _ไอวาร์_  เด็กพวกนั้นเผลอๆดูดีกว่าแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนอีกหลายคน อย่างน้อยเขาก็คิดว่ารูปงามกว่าโวลสแตกก์ และเพื่อนพี่ชายเขาก็ไม่ได้ถือว่าขี้ริ้วขี้เหร่ขนาดนั้น ยังแต่งเมียและมีลูกได้ หากเขาได้ถึงสัก.. แค่ครึ่งหนึ่งของเด็กพวกนั้น.. มันคงไม่ใช่ฝันร้ายขนาดที่หวาดหวั่นมาตลอด

"เจ้าไม่เคยเห็นตัวเองในร่างนี้ ไม่เคยส่องกระจกมอง" เฮล่าตั้งข้อสังเกต ก่อนเอ่ยแนะด้วยเสียงของคนที่โตกว่า นุ่มทว่าหนักแน่น "เจ้าควรจะทำ โลกิ ข้าจะไม่โกหกว่าโปรดปรานร่างโยธันของเจ้า แต่อัปลักษณ์รึ มันไม่ใกล้เคียงกับเจ้าแม้แต่น้อย" 

โลกิมองหาคนสุดท้ายที่ยังไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมาเกี่ยวกับร่างโยธันของตน หัวใจเต้นพล่าน

ธอร์คลี่ยิ้มกว้างรอน้องหันไปสบตั้งแต่.. เหมือนชั่วทั้งชีวิต

"ถ้าข้าบอกว่าข้าอยากจุมพิตริมฝีปากเย็นฉ่ำของเจ้าอีก เจ้าจะยอมให้ข้าทำหรือไม่?" 

"ท่านอาจโดนน้ำแข็งกัดได้" 

"และนั่นคงไม่ทรมานเท่าข้าไม่อาจสัมผัสเจ้า" 


	49. (+18) Madness

30Days (+18) Madness

_'เรื่องของพวกค้าโยธันพวกนั้น ข้าจัดการต่อเอง' ซีฟบอกและลากแฟนดรัลกับโวลสแตกก์ติดมือไปด้วย ทิ้งให้เหลือเพียงสามสายเลือดกษัตริย์_

__

_'นี่คือบ้านเจ้า' เฮล่าเอ่ยโดยไม่สบสายตาโลกิ 'เจ้าเป็นของข้า.. น้อ-- เพชฌฆาตของข้าไม่ว่าจะยังไง'_

__

_ธอร์คิดว่าโลกิยังเจ็บกับท่าทีของพี่สาว แต่เทพแสนกลเพียงเหยียดยิ้มจางกึ่งเศร้ากึ่งโล่งใจ_

__

_'ของท่าน.. ราชินีข้า' โลกิกระซิบตอบ และน่าประหลาด ธอร์ไม่ได้รู้สึกหึงหวง แม้รู้ความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่เคยไปเกินกว่านายบ่าว หรือแม้กระทั่งพี่น้อง_

__

_ความผูกพันระหว่างโลกิกับเฮล่าแตกต่างจากที่เขามอบให้น้องและน้องมอบให้เขา และหากธอร์ในตอนเด็กไม่เคยน้อยใจท่านแม่ที่เอ็นดูน้องมากกว่า ไหนเลยจะมาเป็นเอาตอนนี้_

__

_โลกิเดินนำหน้าเขาออกไป เทพแสนกลยังไม่กล้าให้จับต้องตัว แต่ยอมให้ธอร์เข้าใกล้พอจะได้กลิ่นกายหอมอวลพิลึกพิลั่นของน้อง_

__

_'อยู่เป็นเพื่อนเขาแทนข้า' เฮล่าจับแขนเขาที่กำลังจะตามน้องไปไว้ 'ข้า.. ไว้ใจเจ้า'_

__

"ธอร์?" เสียงหวาดหวั่นของโลกิทำให้ธอร์หลุดจากผวังค์ "อย่าฝืนสัมผัสข้าหากมันทำท่านเจ็บ.." 

"ไม่ ไม่ ไม่" ธอร์ปฏิเสธพัลวัน ไล้มือไปตามแก้มฉ่ำเย็นของโลกิ "เจ้าไม่ได้ทำข้าเจ็บ" 

งูบนพื้นชอนไชไปตามง่ามนิ้วเท้าทำเอารำคาญประหลาด น้องตั้งใจเซอร์ไพรส์เป็นของขวัญหรือเป็นการกลั่นแกล้ง ธอร์ยังไม่มั่นใจ แต่ไอ้ที่เจ้าตัวบอกว่านึกไม่ออกมาจะทำยังไงกับงูเกือบครึ่งร้อยดี เลยเทกระจาดใส่ห้องตนเกลื่อนพื้น ธอร์เชื่อไม่ลง

"ท่านเหม่อ" ไม่ไช่คำต่อว่า โลกิแค่สังเกตอย่างใคร่รู้ นัยน์ตาสีแดงมองหน้าพี่ชายพินิจ

"ข้าแค่คิดว่าเราควรไปห้องเจ้า" ธอร์ซุกหน้าลงบนต้นคอเย็นเฉียบของน้องชาย เคยคิดว่าเหมือนน้ำแข็ง แต่ความจริงไอเย็นของน้องเหมือนน้ำค้างในยามเช้า และธอร์เรียนรู้ที่จะรักมันขึ้นเรื่อยๆทุกวินาที "ไกลจากสายตาคนที่เกลียดเจ้า.. แค่ข้ากับเจ้า" 

"ข้าคิดว่าที่นี่ดีกว่า.." น้องบอกเสียงหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อย เท้ากึ่งเขี่ยกึ่งเตะงูบนพื้นที่เข้ามาใกล้ให้กระเด็นออกไป "ข้าควรจะชินกับสายตาคนอื่น และข้าอยากให้พวกมันเห็นว่าใครล่อลวงใครกันแน่ ข้ารึโสเภณีแพศยา? ท่านพี่สิ เฟรย่า!" 

"เห็นเจ้าไม่เคยชอบงานร่วมรักหมู่ของแฟนดรัล ข้าเลยนึกว่าเจ้าขี้อายมาตลอด" ธอร์แซวแต่ก็ยังรู้สึกแปลกใจอยู่ดีที่โลกิเลือกจะทำอะไรแบบนี้ต่อหน้าคนแปลกหน้าครึ่งร้อย (ที่เกลียดน้อง) ต่อให้จะถูกสาปเป็นงู (ที่โลกิบอกไม่มีพิษ --น่าเสียดาย) 

โลกิหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ปฏิเสธเสียงห้วน "ข้าแค่ไม่ชอบเห็นใครอื่นแตะต้องท่าน.. และใช่ว่าข้าเนื้อหอมในหมู่สาวน้อยสาวใหญ่ของแฟนดรัล นั่นมันสวรรค์ของพี่กับเพื่อน แต่เป็นความกระอักกระอ่วนของข้า" 

ธอร์ฮัมรับรู้ในลำคอ กดจมูกกับซอกคอน้องชายไม่ยอมผละออก สมัยก่อนโลกิบอกเสมอว่า เขาควรทำตัวให้เหมือนรัชทายาทสักที ให้เลิกร่วมรักกับหญิงแปลกหน้า โลกิถึงขั้นบอกให้เขาแต่งกับซีฟ หากอยากมากนัก แต่เขาไม่เคยทำ เพราะมันไม่ใช่แบบที่น้องคิด

"แถมใช่ว่าข้าจะโดดเข้าไปกลางวงและสัมผัสคนที่ข้าอยากสัมผัสจริงๆได้.. พี่ข้า" โลกิกระซิบที่ข้างใบหูเขา สารภาพคำหวานที่ทำให้ธอร์ฉีกยิ้มกว้างอ้าปากงับลงบนลาดไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายอย่างหยอกเล่น ทำร่างของโลกิสะท้าน ส่งเสียงครางเบาหวิว _'ธอร์ หยุดน่า'_

"เหตุผลเดียวที่ข้ายอมทำอะไรแบบนั้นกับแฟนดรัล --และลากเจ้าไปด้วย โลกิ เพราะนั่นเป็นโอกาสเดียวที่ข้าจะได้มองเจ้าเปลือยเปล่า" ธอร์ปริปากบอกความลับตัวเองออกไปบ้าง "แต่เจ้าคงรู้อยู่แล้ว"

"ข้าก็เอะใจบ้างที่ท่านจ้องข้าไม่วางตา.. น่าขนลุก" โลกิบอกหน้าตาย และธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะเชยริมฝีปากบางขึ้นประทับผาดผิว พิสุทธิ์ ไร้เดียงสา เหมือนการกระทำของเด็ก ต่างจากมือที่ลูบไล้ปลดอาภรณ์ข้องน้องอย่างรุกไล่

"หากใต้ร่มผ้าข้าไม่เหมือนแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนเล่า.." โลกิประท้วงเสียงแผ่วหลังริมฝีปากเป็นอิสระ แต่ไม่หยุดมือของพี่ชายที่เปลื้องผ้าผ่อนของตัวเอง "หากท่านไม่ชอบใจ.."

"ให้ข้าเป็นคนตัดสินเรื่องนั้นเถอะ ว่าที่ชายาข้า" ธอร์กระซิบ ก้มลงใช้ริมฝีปากตัวเองค่อยๆรูดรั้งเสื้อผ้าของน้องให้ตกลงบนพื้น ทับงูที่เกลื่อนกลาดเบื้องล่าง ก่อนนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าจะมองร่างเปลือยอีกฝ่ายให้เต็มสองตา พรมนิ้วไปตามเส้นสายที่ลากผ่านทั่วร่างสีคราม

"ท่านรับได้มั้ย?" โลกิเสสายตาถาม ไม่กล้าสบตา

"ข้าอยากรู้ว่าลายบนร่างโยธัน --ลายของเจ้าหมายถึงอะไร" ธอร์เอ่ยอย่างใคร่รู้ ไล้นิ้วไปตามลวดลายบนร่างน้อง

"ท่านมองร่างเปลือยข้าละคิดได้เพียงแค่นั้น?" เสียงโลกิผิดหวังปนโล่งอก

"มันงดงาม โลกิ เจ้างดงาม" ธอร์เปล่งเสียงพร่าบอกความจริง ไม่คิดเล่นเกมที่น้องเริ่ม มือยกขึ้นประคองแก้มเย็น จ้องตาอีกฝ่ายหาความโลเล "เหตุใดเจ้ายังไม่ยอมมองกระจก?" 

โลกิผงะเล็กน้อยกับคำถาม ก่อนจะตั้งสติ รอยยิ้มเบี้ยวปรากฎที่มุมปาก เอ่ยเสียงหวานเคลือบพิษ "อาบข้าด้วยถ้อยคำหวานเสภา ปรนเปรอข้าด้วยสายตาเสน่หา มอมเมาข้าด้วยสัมผัสดั่งเฟร์ย่าของท่าน ธอร์" 

เทพแสนกลยกมือขึ้นแกะเสื้อเกราะของพี่ชายบ้าง เผยอริมฝีปากยั่วยวน ช้อนสายตาสบวิงวอน "และบางที-- เมื่อข้ามองกระจก ข้าอาจเห็นสิ่งที่พี่รักแทนสิ่งที่ข้าเกลียด" 

"คำข้าคงไม่มีวันเทียบชั้นอย่างกวีเช่นเจ้า" 

"ฤาไม่.." โลกิกระซิบ ขยับตัวเบียดพี่ชาย "มันก็ดีกว่าบทกวีทุกบทบนแอสการ์ด เพราะมันทำให้ข้าพร้อมมอบกายให้ท่านต่อหน้าทุกคน" 

"โลกิ" ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงพร่า ท่อนขาของโลกิบดเบียดเข้ามาหว่างขา สัมผัสกับแก่นกายเขาและพานจะทำให้ธอร์คลั่ง "เจ้าจะทำข้าเสียสติ"

"และท่านทำให้ข้าเสียสติไปแล้ว พี่ข้า"

ลิ้นสาริกาของน้องดูฉ่ำหวานกว่าทุกหน ธอร์เหวี่ยงโลกิลงบนเตียง ปัดงูสองตัวที่คลานอยู่ข้างบนตกพื้น คร่อมร่างสีคราม และจาบจ้วงริมฝีปากของโลกิที่เผยอรับ ลิ้นที่เย็นเฉียบแต่กลับทำให้ร่างทั้งร่างของธอร์ร้อนรุ่ม 

"ท่านร้อนนัก" โลกิบอก "ร้อนเหมือนไฟ --สัมผัสท่าน" 

 


	50. (+19) Burn sensations

30Days (+19) Burn sensations

สัมผัสของธอร์ทำให้โลกิในร่างโยธันงุ่นง่าน พี่เขาตัวอุ่นอยู่แล้ว ร้อนรุ่มจนทำให้หัวเขาเมามายสิ้นสติไร้ยางอายอยู่ร่ำไป แต่ในร่างโยธัน มันทวีคูณ มอดไหม้แม้เพียงลมหายใจผ่าวกระทบผิว แตะเพียงนิดแต่อุ่นวาบไม่ยอมจางหาย ระอุพล่านไปทั้งร่าง วาบหวามไปถึงก้นบึ้ง

"ข้าทำเจ้าเจ็บหรือ?"

โลกิอยากหัวเราะ หากไม่ใช่หัวสมองเต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนาจะให้ธอร์สัมผัสมากขึ้นอีก มากจนกว่าเขาจะลืมเลือนทุกสิ่ง เหลือเพียงราคะที่ลุกโชติ

"มันทำให้ข้ารู้สึก-- ดี" เทพแสนกลเค้นเสียงกระเส่า "ธอร์.."

เหมือนได้ยินคำอนุญาต มือของธอร์ปัดป่าย และ โฮ่--! โลกิอ้าปากค้าง ลมหายใจขาดห้วงสะท้านพร่า มือฉ่าร้อนปรนเปรอบำเรอร่างกายเลือดเย็นของเขาจนสั่นระริก ผิวแข็งด้านหยาบเป็นหินเหมันต์แทบละลายเป็นลำธาร ริมฝีปากของธอร์อยู่ทุกที่ และทุกส่วน ลากไล้ดูดคลึงพิศวาส

"พี่ข้า--" โลกิกระซิบ ท่อนขาเกี่ยวกระหวัดบั้นท้ายแน่นของคนข้างบน "ได้โปรด?" 

_มอมเมาข้าด้วยสัมผัสดั่งเฟร์ย่าของท่าน ธอร์_

ไม่ต้องเอ่ยอ้อนวอนซ้ำถึงสิ่งที่เคยขอ นิ้วอุ่นร้อนสอดแทรกเข้าภายในร่าง จากหนึ่งเป็นสองและเป็นสาม โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนมีลาวาไหลพล่านภายใน เหงื่อของโลกิชุ่มโชกผืนเตียง เย็นดุจลำธารในฤดูหนาว แต่แทนที่ธอร์จะชะงักกับความหนาวเย็น เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากลับยิ่งได้ใจเร่งจังหวะในร่างน้องทุรนทุราย

_หากเพียงนิ้วยังรู้สึกถึงเพียงนี้ ของจริงจะแผดเผาเขาให้ระอุเยี่ยงใด_

โลกิปรือตาหยาดเยิ้มมองพี่ชาย สบใบหน้าพิศมัยหล่อเหลาดั่งชายชาติชาตรีที่กริ่มรสตัณหา สุมเพลิงพิศวาส พลันความกลัวว่าจะไม่มีแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนผู้ใดร่วมรักกับโยธันได้เหือดหาย พี่ปรารถนาเขาในแบบที่มีเพียงคนตาบอดที่ไม่เห็น

"ท่านทำข้า.. จะขาดใจ.." มือสีครามเอื้อมขึ้นรั้งต้นคอพี่ชายลง ริมฝีปากเย็นเฉียบแตะข้างแก้มของพี่ ซุกไซร้ตอหนวด ครางกระเส่าหวีดหวิวข้างใบหูร้อน มือฉีกทึ้งอาภรณ์ที่ยังติดกายพี่ขาดวิ่น 

"โลกิ.." เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าคำรามเสียงสั่นกับการกระทำเร่งรีบร้อนรนของน้อง ก่อนกรามของธอร์จะต้องขบแน่น สะท้านกับมือเย็นที่เอื้อมประคองแก่นกายที่หว่างขาโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว "--โลกิ!"

ธอร์รักสิ่งนี้ รักพอๆกับที่โลกิจวนเจียนจะสุขสมอารมณ์หมายแม้เพิ่งเริ่ม

"บอกข้า.." โลกิครางสั่นในลำคอเย้ายวน กระซิบปรารถนาจะให้ถ้อยคำของพี่พาตนไปถึงวัลฮัลลาที่เฉียดใกล้ "บอกข้าว่าท่านรู้สึกเช่นไร.. ยามสัมผัสข้า.." 

"แผดเผา"

คำเดียวกันหากให้โลกิอธิบายสัมผัสของธอร์ เทพแสนกลหัวเราะค้านเสียงหวานร่วนแผ่วพร่า "พี่ข้า ท่านบ้ารึ.. ร่างข้าเย็นยะเยือก" 

"และมันแผดเผาข้า" ธอร์ย้ำยืนยัน และโลกิอยากเถียงว่ามันตรงข้ามกันอย่างสิ้นเชิง หากก่อนจะได้เปิดปาก สัมผัสของธอร์กลืนกินสติโลกิอีกหน เทพแสนกลเม้มปากแน่นรั้งเสียงไร้ยางอายที่สุดท้ายก็หาทางเล็ดลอดออกมาจนได้ 

ธอร์จับขยำราวร่างกายแข็งกร้าวของโยธันเป็นเพียงตุ๊กตายัดนุ่น ละลายความชาชืดหนังหนาของยักษ์ให้ปริแตก ความรุนแรงที่โลกิไม่กล้าปฏิเสธว่าถวิลหาจากพี่ชาย ความลับเล็กๆน้อยๆบนเตียงที่น่าละอายขัดกับนิสัย

โลกิรักสัมผัสทะนุถนอมของธอร์ หากเป็นความหยาบโลนเยี่ยงสัตว์ป่าเอาแต่ใจของพี่ชายที่โลกิลุ่มหลงยามสมสังวาส

"ท่านพี่..แรงอีก.."

นิ้วระอุในร่างกระตุกเกี่ยวตวัดและสัมผัสอวัยวะภายในที่โลกิก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเหมือนแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนหรืิอไม่ หากมันสะท้านแปลกใหม่ เป็นความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคย ประหลาดลึกลับยากเข้าใจ ไม่ใช่แย่กว่า หรือดีกว่า เพียง.. แตกต่าง

เหมือนนี่เป็นครั้งแรกของเขา ทุกอย่างท่วมท้นเกินกลั่นเป็นถ้อยคำ 

"ข้าอยากเห็นเจ้ามองข้า" ธอร์คำรามเสียงพร่า และโลกิถึงเพิ่งรู้ว่าตนหลับตาแน่น ปล่อยตัวไหลไปกับความสุขสม "คิดถึงเพียงข้า"

_ปรนเปรอข้าด้วยสายตาเสน่หา_

โลกิลืมตาขึ้น และธอร์ทำมันตามนั้น นัยน์ตาสีฟ้านภาสุกสกาวของธอร์อาบเยิ้มด้วยรสหวาน จับจ้องเขาไม่วางตา ไล่เลียงทุกสัดส่วน บูชาราวเห็นเทพี สบนัยน์ตาสีโลหิตดั่งปีศาจราวมันไม่มีสิ่งใดประหลาด

__

_อาบข้าด้วยถ้อยคำหวานเสภา_

"เจ้างดงาม" เสียงของธอร์นุ่มละมุน ขัดกับสัมผัสร้อนกร้าน หยาบจาบจ้วง "ร่างเจ้าทำข้าคลั่งไม่ว่าเช่นไร" 

"อย่าไปจากข้าอีก อยู่กับข้าตลอดไป" มือของธอร์ลูบไล้กราดเกรี้ยวราวลงทัณฑ์น้องที่หนีไปในยามเช้า "ข้าอยู่ไม่ได้หากขาดเจ้า โลกิ ข้าเห็นแก่ตัวถึงเพียงนั้น แม้แต่วัลฮัลลาหรือโยธันไฮม์ก็ไม่มีสิทธิแย่งเจ้าไปจากมือข้า"

__

_สัมผัส สายตา คำหวาน_

_..พี่เขาทำครบทุกข้อที่เขาร้องขอไม่ว่าจะตระหนักหรือไม่_

เม็ดเหงื่อของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไหลย้อยจากขมับคมคายมายังคางคมสันหยดลงบนแก้มสีคราม ไหลผ่านริมฝีปากบางของโยธันให้เชยชิมรสเค็มประแล่มของคนรัก

"ข้าก็อยู่นี่" โลกิเปิดปากกระซิบพร้อมเสียงรัญจวน "รอให้ท่าน..ทำข้าเป็นของท่าน" 

"โลกิ.." ริมฝีปากของธอร์สั่นระริกโหยหาทั้งที่แนบชิด โลกิอดไม่ได้ที่จะยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นสัมผัส หยอกเย้าริมฝีปากร้อนนั่นด้วยไอเย็นของตัวเอง และธอร์งับปลายนิ้วเข้าอุ้งปากร้อนเหมือนเชยชิมของหวาน ขบกัดจนปลายนิ้วเป็นแผลและมีรสเลือด ทั้งที่ควรเจ็บ โลกิกลับรู้สึกกระสันซ่าน ร่างกระตุกวาบยิ่งเมื่อลิ้นอุ่นร้อนตวัดลิ้มรสของเหลวที่เป็นสีเดียวกับชาวแอสการ์ด

เทพแสนกลอยากให้ธอร์กลืนกินเขาทั้งร่าง 

"กินข้าได้แล้ว.." โลกิครวญเสียงกระซิบ ปาดนิ้วที่หลั่งเลือดไปตามริมฝีปากร้อนของธอร์ "พี่จะ.. ทรมาน.. ให้ข้าคลั่งตายก่อนรึ?" 


	51. (+20) The thing you love

30Days (+20) The thing you love

ร่างเปลือยเปล่าที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามตึงเครียด บดเบียดและถูไถกับร่างสีคราม ราวจะผสานสิ่งที่ไม่อาจผสานให้เป็นหนึ่ง ลาวาและน้ำแข็ง 

ธอร์รู้สึกเหมือนคนจับไข้ ทั้งร้อนและหนาว แยกแยะไม่ออกว่าเรื่องไหนคือจริง และสิ่งไหนคือพร่ำเพ้อ เขาเหมือนเมามาย แต่ทุกสัมผัสมันชัดแจ้งเกินจริง

"อึก.. ธอร์.." 

เหมือนฝันประหลาด ร่างน้องประหลาด --ร่างเขาประหลาด กอดกระหวัดพันตู ธอร์ไม่อาจบังคับสายฟ้าสถิตของตนที่ดังเปรี๊ยะ กระพริบเป็นแสงจ้า วูบวาบไปตามกล้ามเนื้อและปลายนิ้ว กลิ่นไหม้และกลิ่นของน้ำแข็งแห้งตลบอบอวนในมวลอากาศ ห่างไกลจากกลิ่นหวานโรแมนติกยามพลอดรัก แต่เขาและน้องไม่ยอมหยุด ยิ่งแทรกเบียดกาย เชื่อมผสาน ไม่ยอมห่างจากกัน ราวกลัวหากช่องว่างคืบคลานกั้นกลางระหว่างเขากับน้องอีกหน จะต้องสูญเสียอีกฝ่ายไปตลอดกาล 

"เจ้าทำข้าตกนรกและขึ้นสวรรค์พร้อมกัน โลกิ" ธอร์กัดฟันประนามร่างบางใต้อ้อมอก

"ธอร์" โลกิครางชื่อของพี่ชายตอบรับกระเส่าซ่าน เคลิ้มกับสัมผัสที่มอดไหม้ในร่าง หลับนัยน์ตาสีเลือด จดจ่อกับส่วนของธอร์ที่เสียดสีภายในร่าง เค้นเสียงตอบขาดกระท่อน "และท่าน.. เหมือนรมควันสมองข้าให้วิปลาศ" 

"เราทั้งคู่" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าโน้มลงกระซิบ ลมหายใจร้อนตกผ่าวลงบนเปลือกตาอีกฝ่าย 

"ท่านจะทำอะไร?" โลกิถามเสียงยวบยาบ ลืมตาขึ้น ปล่อยให้ท่อนแขนแข็งแกร่งของพี่พลิกร่างเขาเปลี่ยนท่าทาง ยกขึ้นนั่งตักหันร่างออก โดยสะโพกยังแนบชิด ส่วนนั้นของธอร์ยังคงร้อนอยู่ในร่าง

"บังคับให้เจ้ามองตัวเอง" ธอร์บอกเสียงหอบ มือของพี่โอบลำคอสีครามเชยใบหน้าน้องให้แหงนขึ้น คมเขี้ยวขบใบหูเย็นฉ่ำ "เจ้าพร้อมแล้ว" 

โลกิยังไม่พร้อม แต่ใต้มือของธอร์ และสติที่สุขสมรัญจวนปานสิ้น ไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงใดจะขืนขัด นัยน์ตาสีแดงปรือ มือพี่ที่โอบรอบลำคอ ร้อนฉ่าเหมือนปลอกคอเหล็กกล้าอังไฟ

"เจ้ากลัวอะไร" ธอร์ถาม หน้าขาบดเบียดแก้มก้นน้อง ลมหายใจพร่ารดต้นคอสีคราม "ข้ายังมอบความรักให้เจ้าไม่พอหรือ?" 

โลกิแค่นหัวเราะที่มาพร้อมกับเสียงคราง ปฏิเสธจะลืมตาให้เต็มเบ้าและหันไปทางที่รู้อยู่ว่าเป็นกระจกบานโตสำหรับฉลองพระองค์ของพี่ ธอร์ดุนดันร่างเขาทั้งสองไปยังขอบเตียง เท้าของโลกิสัมผัสพื้น งูเลื้อยชอนไชขึ้นมาตามขาของเขา รัดราวอยากร่วมวง ช่วยธอร์มอมเมาเขาให้แดดิ้น

"บางทีอาจยังไม่พอ.." โลกิยั่วเย้ากลับ หมายให้พี่สัมผัสมากขึ้น ให้บังคับขืนรั้งร่างคราม กำราบความแพศยาในกาย นิ้วของธอร์กดรอบคอ ทำให้ลมหายใจที่กระเส่าอยู่แล้วขาดห้วง สุขล้นจนหากขาดอากาศและสิ้นสติตรงนี้ก็ใช่ว่าโลกิจะบ่นท้วงติง "มอบท่าน.. ให้ข้าอีก.."

"โลกิ" ธอร์ครางเสียงที่เหมือนคำราม มือที่คอเลื่อนขึ้นพลิกดวงหน้าน้อง ประทับจูบลงบนริมฝีปากดื้อ หากจูบนี้ไม่เหมือนจูบใด แปลบปลาบไปด้วยไฟฟ้าสถิตทำลิ้นน้ำแข็งสะดุ้ง โลกิครวญเสียงรัญจวน หลอมละลาย อื้ออึง หากร่างสีครามไม่พ่ายแพ้ เย็นเฉียบแตะที่ปลายปทุมถันชาตรีของธอร์กลับ ทำเอาร่างกำยำสะท้านทรวง ขนกายสีทองลุกเต้นซู่ เหงื่อโทรมอาบร่าง

"ร่างข้าและร่างเจ้า..มันช่าง..." ธอร์กัดฟันกรอด หยุดลงเพราะไม่อาจหาคำใดอธิบาย 

"--มหัศจรรย์" เทพแสนกลเค้นเสียงต่อให้ ก่อนต้องเม้มปากแน่นซี้ดซ่าน ใกล้ถึงฝั่งฝันเมื่อพี่ชายขยับตัว

"ข้าอยากให้เจ้าทำอะไรเพื่อข้า โลกิ" ธอร์กระซิบเสียงแหบทุ้ม ผ่อนแรงลง ไม่ต้องการเสร็จสมก่อนน้อง 

"ว่า.. มา...?" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงห้วนพร่าขัดใจที่สัมผัสแผ่วเลือนไป

"มองกระจกแล้วบอกข้าว่าเจ้าเห็นอะไร" 

เทพแสนกลหายใจเข้าลึก ราคะแผดเผาเอาชนะความกลัว หากเพียงยลโฉมสิ่งที่ทำให้เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าร้อนฉ่าได้กว่าทุกครั้ง แล้วพี่จะปล่อยให้เขาถึงฝั่งฝัน.. มันก็..

โลกิยอมเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้น ขยับร่างตัวเองที่เชื่อมติดกับธอร์ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าคำรามเบาๆ มือกร้านช่วยประคองยกร่างบาง กรามสีครามเชยขึ้นมองตรงไปยังกระจก และโลกิหยุดหายใจ ชะงักกับนัยน์ตาสีเลือดที่จ้องกลับมา 

นัยน์ตาที่คิดว่ามันต้องเหมือนปีศาจ มันกลับระเรื่อกลมโตราวตาแดงของกระต่ายขาว หยาดเยิ้มพร่ามัวในรสกามอารมณ์ ท่อนเขางอกจากหน้าผากลู่ไปตามผมสีดำขลับเหมือนมงกุฎ พวงแก้มสีครามเป็นสีเข้มกระจายแทนสีแดงระเรื่อ ร่างเขาบอบบางในอ้อมกอดกำยำของพี่ ทุกสัดส่วนเปล่งเสน่ห์ประหลาด ผิวสีครามตัดกับสีเนื้อ ส่วนเว้าส่วนโค้งอ้อนแอ้นยั่วยวน แนบชิดกับความชาตรีของพี่ชาย 

"ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าหลงตัวเอง โลกิ" เสียงของธอร์กระซิบ นิ้วของธอร์ยัดเยียดเข้ามาในริมฝีปาก "ทำได้เจ้าคงอยากสัมผัสตัวเองเช่นกัน"

__

_ไม่ขนาดนั้น_  โลกิขบเลียนิ้วของธอร์ กระหวัดตวัดด้วยลิ้นเย็น พร้อมมองภาพสะท้อนในกระจกทุกท่วงท่า เขาดูเหมือนเฟรย่า --ไม่ก็นางไม้ที่ล่อหลอกบุรุษในภาพประติมากรรม

_ก็ได้_ ธอร์พูดถูกเขาหลงตัวเอง โลกิหลงตัวเองมาตลอด เขาเจ้าสำอางค์กว่าพี่ เป็นคนประเภทเดียวกับแฟนดรัล ประเภทที่อยู่หน้ากระจกและชมเชยความงามตัวเอง 

"บอกว่าเจ้าเห็นอะไร?" ธอร์กระซิบบัญชาเสียงห้าว

"ข้า.." โลกิเอ่ยเสียงสะท้าน ดื้อดึงจะตอบตามตรง _"สิ่ง.. ที่ท่านรัก?"_

ธอร์หัวเราะจนตัวโยนเมื่อโดนหยอกกลับ ทำร่างโลกิสั่นสะท้าน

"สิ่งที่ข้ารัก" ธอร์รับคำเสียงนุ่ม มือกร้านฉีกท่อนขาเรียวยาวของน้อง เผยทุกสัดส่วนให้สะท้อนกลับมาจากกระจก ลูบแผ่นอกสีครามที่ไร้อวัยวะที่ควรมี

"ข้าไม่มีหัวนม" โลกิบรรยายสิ่งที่ตนเห็นระหว่างนิ้วมือพี่ แผงอกที่เรียบเกลี้ยงเกลาประดับลายเส้นพิจิตร ทั้งทึ่งและใคร่รู้ ขบขันในที ก่อนนัยน์ตาจะหลุบลงมองหว่างขา "อา.. อย่างน้อยใต้ร่มผ้าข้าตรงนั้นก็---"  _ปกติ_

ถ้อยคำถูกกลืนด้วยเสียงครางเมื่อมือของพี่แตะต้อง ปรนเปรอส่วนนั้น บีดรัดชักชอน จนน้ำขาวขุ่นปริ่มปลายอาบนิ้วกร้าน

"พี่.. งู.." โลกิพยายามบอกพี่ถึงสัตว์เลือดเย็นที่เลื้อยขึ้นมารอบขา คืบคลานมายังขาอ่อน ลวนลามร่างเย็นของตนเอง

"ข้าสนแต่เจ้า และเจ้าควรจะสนข้าไม่ใช่งู" 

"ไอ้พี่.. บ้า.." 

"ชู่ววว์"

มือของธอร์ลบล้างสัมผัสของงู ทำสติกระเจิง เสียงครางของโลกิประสานเสียงหายใจหอบของธอร์ ขับคู่เป็นท่วงทำนอง

นัยน์ตาสีเลือดและสีนภาไม่ยอมละจากเงาสะท้อนในกระจก ไล่ไปตามเรือนร่างของกันและกัน ลูบไล้แผลและรอยช้ำที่จะหลงเหลือหลังบทรักด้วยสายตา มันเร่าร้อนกว่าสิ่งใดที่ทั้งคู่เคยกระทำ ความรู้สึกผิดที่ทำอีกฝ่ายช้ำถูกกลบสิ้น เมื่อต่างฝ่ายต่างเห็นรอยยิ้มกว้างพึงพอใจ นัยน์ตาหยาดรสรัก

_โลกิต้องการสิ่งนี้ ธอร์ต้องการสิ่งนี้_

"ต้องให้ข้าวิงวอนรึไม่?" โลกิกระซิบครวญ บิดบั้นท้ายบดเบียดยั่วเย้า "พี่ถึงจะเผด็จศึกข้าเสียที"

"สักคำก็คงดี"

เทพแสนกลกระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก สบกับนัยน์ตาสีนภาเอาแต่ใจของ ธอร์ผ่านกระจก แล้วค่อยๆเผยอริมฝีปากขึ้น ทำสิ่งที่เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าแหย่ วิงวอนด้วยคำออดอ้อนเสียงหวาน

" _อย่าทรมานข้ามาไปกว่านี้ พี่ข้า_ ได้โปรด  _อาา_ ข้ายังงดงามไม่พอพอรึ พี่ถึงรั้งรอไม่ยอม _เสร็จสม_ และพาข้า..  _พาข้าและท่านไปเยือนดินแดนของเฟร์ย่าด้วยกัน_.. รึจะต้องให้ข้าพูดว่าหากท่านไม่ทำต่อละก็ ข้าจะหางูสักตัวแถวนี้ _สังวาส_ ด้วยแทน?"

ไฟ เพลิง อัคนี และ อสุนีบาตมาพร้อมกัน หนักหน่วงในฝ่ามือหยาบด้วยโทสะที่เต้นไปตามคำยั่วน้องทั้งที่รู้แก่ใจว่าเป็นการยียวน 

เทพแสนกลสะดุ้ง

"เจ้าอยากแหลกเหลวใต้มือข้าขนาดนั้นเชียวรึ โลกิ?" สีหน้าธอร์ในกระจกนั้นเข้มขมึงตึง น่าหวาดหวั่นใช่ที จนโลกิเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง คนเป็นพี่สบดวงตาสีแดงในกระจกก่อนหลุบลงไล่ไปตามผิวของโยธัน ปลายนิ้วผ่าวสัมผัสไล่ตามสายตา "ร่างงดงามที่ข้าอยากจะทะนุถนอมนี้"  

โลกิหัวเราะร่วนก่อนหลับตาลง ธอร์ชนะหนนี้ เขาจะเชื่อพี่สักครั้ง ว่าร่างสีครามในกระจกนั้นงดงาม เขาจะเลิกเกลียดร่างนี้.. อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าจะกลับร่างเดิมได้

"หากเช่นนั้นก็ทะนุถนอมข้าที ธอร์" โลกิกระซิบ คลี่ยิ้มทั้งที่ยังหลับตาปรือ สัมผัสได้ถึงมือของพี่ชายที่ประคองเขานุ่มนวลหวานกลืน แล้วจึงเปล่งเสียงแผ่วเบาร้องขอซ้ำ _"พาข้าขึ้นสวรรค์ของท่าน"_

ธอร์คำรามนุ่มข้างใบหูน้องชาย พาตนและน้องขึ้นสู่สวรรค์ ท่ามกลางสายตาหลายคู่ที่เป็นประจักษ์พยาน บทรักที่คงจะตราตรึงในเหล่าผู้คนต้องสาปไปอีกนานแสนนาน


	52. (+21) Confession

30Days (+21) Confession

 

โลกิมองตัวเองในกระจก ใต้อ้อมกอดธอร์ก็อีกเรื่อง แต่ยามไร้สายตาเชยชมพิศวาสของพี่ ความคลางแคลงใจหวนกลับคืน เขาไม่ได้อัปลักษณ์เหมือนลาฟฟี่ --ไม่ใกล้เคียง โลกิรู้ดี แต่สีผิวผิดธรรมชาติ เขาที่งอกจากขมับ ลายสลักบนผิวกระด้างแข็ง นัยน์ตาสีโลหิตเรืองรอง มองอย่างไรก็สมควรเป็นฝันร้ายสำหรับเด็กชาวแอสการ์ดอยู่ดี 

ธอร์ยอมรับเขา สหายของพี่ก็เช่นกัน แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายถึงคนทั้งแอสการ์ด ไม่ใช่แม้แต่เฮล่า 

โลกิจึงขลุกตัวในห้องหนังสือ อ่านตำราเล่มแล้วเล่มเล่า ที่เกี่ยวกับโยธัน รวมถึงมนตราจำแลงกายทุกชนิด ที่น่าตลกก็คือ ตอนนี้แม้เขาอยากจะเสกงูสักตัวให้กลับร่างเดิม โลกิยังไม่สามารถทำได้ สายธารพลังที่เขาเคยควบคุมได้ มันหายไป  _\--ไม่ใช่หาย_ แต่มีบางอย่างปิดกั้น เหมือนครั้งที่โอดินใส่ตรวนเขา ผนึกเวทมนต์ที่โลกิพึ่งพามาทั้งชีวิต เขารู้สึกตัวเองพิกลพิการ อ่อนแออย่างไม่เคยเป็น

"องค์ชายโลกิเพคะ?" เสียงใสของนางกำนัลดังขึ้นจากด้านหลังทำเอาโลกิที่จมกับหนังสือและความคิดของตัวเองสะดุ้ง หันขวับไปมอง 

ดวงหน้าหวานเกลี้ยงของสาวน้อยสะดุ้งกลับเช่นกัน นัยน์ตาสีเทาเบิกกว้างจ้องมองโยธันที่หันมา ฉายแววหวาด

__

_อา-- สายตาที่เขาตั้งใจหลบหนี แต่ยังไม่วาย..._

"ท่านแม่ทัพธอร์บอกว่าท่านยังไม่ได้เสวยอะไร เลยให้ข้ายกสำรับมาให้เพคะ" เสียงใสเอ่ยกระอักกระอ่วน หลบสายตา ก้มมองถาดอาหารในมือ

โลกิทอดถอนหายใจ เขาน่าจะรู้ว่าฝีมือธอร์ ต่อให้ฉลาดมากขึ้นเท่าใด ก็ยังโง่เกินจะคิดออกว่าเขาไม่ต้องการให้ใครเห็นเรือนร่างนี้ ถึงได้หมกตัวให้ห้องหนังสือทึมๆ กลิ่นอับและฝุ่นจับอย่างที่ทำอยู่

"เจ้าเรียกข้าว่าองค์ชาย แต่เรียกธอร์ว่าแม่ทัพรึ?" โลกิอดถามไม่ได้ หลังร่างบางหาที่ว่างบนโต๊ะหนังสือ วางสำรับอาหารลงได้สำเร็จ

นางเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา เม้มปาก ตกใจ ลนลานกับคำถาม คิดว่าตัวเองตกที่นั่งลำบาก พูดจาไม่เข้าหูคนสูงศักดิ์กว่า "ข.. ข้า--"

"ข้าแค่คิดว่ามันน่าขันดี" โลกิอธิบายเสียงเรียบ ไม่ได้อยากแกล้งขนาดนั้น เทพแสนกลไม่คิดจะทำให้ภาพลักษณ์ตัวเองเลวร้ายในสายตาฝูงชนไปมากกว่าเดิม แค่สงสัยใคร่รู้นิดๆ คิดมาตลอดว่าทุกคนคงถอนตำแหน่งอย่าง 'เจ้าชาย' ไปจากชื่อเขานานนมแล้ว "รู้กันดีว่าข้าไม่ใช่ลูกที่แท้จริงของโอดิน ถ้ามีใครควรจะถูกยกย่องเป็นเจ้าชายอยู่ ก็ควรจะเป็นธอร์ ต่อให้เฮล่าเป็นราชินี --โฮ่.." โลกิเพิ่งนึกอะไรขึ้นได้ "..เจ้าคงหมายถึงข้าเป็นเจ้าชายแห่งโยธันไฮม์.. บุตรแห่งลาฟฟี่" 

"มะ.. ไม่เพคะ!" นางกำนัลบอกเสียงร้อนรนทันควัน "ข้าหมายถึงท่านเป็นเจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ด บุตรแห่งโอดิน" 

ใช่สิ่งที่โลกิต้องการได้ยิน แต่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ทำใจเชื่อได้ เหมือนโดนตบหน้าเข้าจังๆ

"แม้ข้าจะอยู่ในร่างนี้รึ?" โลกิลุกขึ้นยืน เหยียดเสียงพร่า ต้อนนางกำนัลให้หลังชิดกับโต๊ะ คว้าข้อมือสีเนื้อนุ่มขึ้น ขืนบังคับให้ฝ่ามือบางสีเนื้อสัมผัสแก้มเย็นยะเยือกของตัวเอง ร่างเล็กสะดุ้งเฮือก พยายามชักมือหนี

"ยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ศัตรูของพวกเจ้า" เทพแสนกลไม่ได้ตั้งใจขู่นางกำนัลตรงหน้าให้รู้สึกหวาดหวั่น หากเมื่อพิษร้ายเล็ดรอดจากริมฝีปาก สันดานดิบก็ออกมาโลดแล่น เป็นความอัดอั้นที่โลกิพยายามเก็บซ่อน และธอร์ไม่ควรส่งใครอื่นเข้ามาเผชิญ "ข้าสามารถทำให้เจ้าเสียโฉมได้เพียงปลายนิ้วสัมผัส ทำให้มือเจ้าโดนน้ำแข็งกัดจนต้องพิกลพิการ และมากกว่านั้นอีกร้อยเท่าพันเท่า.. ยังยืนยันจะเรียกข้าว่าเจ้าชายของเจ้าอีกรึ?"

หลังความเงียบที่มีเพียงเสียงหายใจอยู่นานสองนาน โลกิปล่อยข้อมือที่สั่นเทาของหญิงสาว ขยับตัวออกเชื่องช้า หันไปคว้าเสื้อคลุมขนสัตว์ที่ธอร์แขวนทิ้งอยู่บนราวขึ้นมาสะบัด ก่อนวางลงบนไหล่ของนางกำนัลที่เริ่มหายใจเป็นไอ เพราะอากาศที่เย็นลงอย่างผิดวิสัย 

"ข้าไม่ใช่เจ้าชายของเจ้า แม่หญิง" โลกิเอ่ยอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ กระชับดึงเสื้อคลุมของธอร์ให้ห่มร่างบางอย่างสุภาพบุรุษ แต่สายตาบ่งบอกความเบื่อหน่าย นัยน์ตาสีแดงละออกจากร่างบางที่กัดริมฝีปาก กำมือตัวเองแน่น

"แต่ข้าคิดว่าท่านคือเจ้าชายของข้า!!" เสียงหวานตะโกนเสียงดังกึกก้องผิดกับท่าทางอ่อนน้อมหวาดหวั่นครู่ก่อน ดวงแก้มขาวขึ้นสีเรื่อแดงจัดจ้าน เทพแสนกลชะงัก เสสายตากลับมามอง เลิกคิ้วสูง ประหลาดใจกับท่าทีอีกฝ่าย

"ข.. ข้า.. ข้าคิดว่าท่านเป็นวีรบุรุษ.. และ.. และ.. ถึงท่านไม่ใช่โยธัน ท่านก็ทำข้าเสียโฉมหรือพิการได้อยู่ดี.. แต่ท่านไม่เคยใจร้ายกับเรา.. ข้าหมายถึง.. ท่านคงจำข้าไม่ได้ แต่เมื่อหกร้อยปีก่อน พวกเรา-- ข้ากับเพื่อนนางกำนัลทำชุดท่านฟริกกาขาด เรากลัวกันมากว่าจะโดนลงโทษ.. แต่แล้วท่านกลับช่วยพวกเราไว้" 

โลกิจำได้ เทพแสนกลคลี่ยิ้มเมื่อนึกถึงอดีต เขาไม่ได้ช่วยเหล่านางกำนัลด้วยใจบริสุทธิ์ แต่เพราะนั่นเป็นชุดโปรดของท่านแม่ และ.. อันที่จริงพวกนางไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดเลยด้วยซ้ำ เป็นธอร์ต่างหากที่นึกว่าชุดนั่นเหมาะจะลองความคมของดาบเล่มใหม่ ฟันซี้ซั้วลงบนกองผ้า

เขาแค่ทำให้ท่านแม่ปวดหัวน้อยลง และคอยตามเช็ดตามล้างปัญหาของธอร์ให้อย่างที่ทำมาตลอด

"ธอร์ทำชุดนั้นขาดไม่ใช่พวกเจ้า" เทพแสนกลเอ่ยด้วยเสียงที่อ่อนลง "และแค่ซ่อมชุดนิดเดียวไม่ได้ทำให้ข้าเป็นวีรบุรุษของใคร" 

"ข้า.. ข้าคิดว่าท่านงดงามและใจดี.." คำชมอยู่ๆโพล่งออกมาจากใบหน้าแดง 

"อา.." โลกิส่งเสียงเบาๆ พินิจดวงหน้านางกำนัลตรงหน้าอย่างจริงจังเป็นหนแรก "ข้าเป็นเทพแห่งอะไร แม่หญิง"

หญิงสาวงุนงงในหนแรก ก่อนจะเดาเสียงแผ่วเบา "เทพแห่ง.. ความวุ่นวาย" เมื่อโลกิกลอกตาและส่ายหัวบอกว่าอีกอย่าง เธอก็จำใจเดาอีกที "เทพแห่งกลอุบาย?"

โลกิหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกเบาๆเมื่อไม่ได้คำตอบที่ต้องการเสียที หากจะมีสิ่งใดที่เขามีมากกว่าธอร์คงเป็นเรื่องนี้ สำหรับธอร์.. พี่เป็นเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าและจบลงแค่นั้น แต่สำหรับโลกิ เขาเป็นเทพของทุกสิ่งที่แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนชิงชังเดียจฉันท์

"ข้าหมายถึงเทพแห่งคำลวง" โลกิเฉลย "และเจ้าไม่ควรโกหกเทพแห่งคำลวง"

"ข้า.. ไม่ได้.."

"ธอร์สั่งให้เจ้าทำแบบนี้หรือ? ให้มาบอกข้าว่า.. ข้ายังเป็นที่รัก.. ยังเป็นเจ้าชาย.. งดงามและใจดี?" โลกิส่ายหัว พี่เขาบื้อเกินไป หากคิดว่าสิ่งนี้จะทำให้เขาเลิกเศร้าหมอง หากคิดว่าเขายินยอมให้หลอกลวง เรื่องนั้นแค่สายตาของพี่ยามมองเขาก็เพียงพอแล้ว

ความห่วงใยของธอร์ โลกิขอรับไว้ แต่คำลวง โลกิไม่ต้องการ

"ข้าไม่ได้จะตำหนิเจ้า ข้ารู้จักดี ฝีปากและแววตาของธอร์ที่ทำให้ผู้คนใจอ่อนเป็นเช่นไร ข้าเองก็เป็นเหยื่อของเขาเช่นกัน" โลกิเอ่ยด้วยโทนเสียงที่นุ่มลง ปลอบประโลม "ผู้คนบอกว่าข้าลิ้นสาลิกา แต่น้อยคนนักจะฟังคำข้าเหมือนที่ฟังธอร์.. อย่างน้อยก็บนแอสการ์ดนี่"

"องค์ชายโลกิ..!" 

เสียงแผ่วเบาที่หางเสียงกระด้างราวมารดาเอะลูก รวมถึงสีหน้าบึ้งตึงขึงขังของนางกำนัล ทำให้โลกิหุบปากแล้วมองอีกฝ่ายไม่วางตา

 

"ข้าไม่ได้โกหก.. พวกข้าต่างชอบท่านทั้งนั้น... ข้า.. ข้าคิดว่าท่านงดงาม และข้าคิดว่าท่านใจดีเสียยิ่งกว่าพี่ชาย.." หญิงสาวก้มหน้างุดลงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหายใจเข้าลึกและเงยหน้าขึ้นสบนัยน์ตาสีแดงของโยธันหนุ่ม "ข้า.. อกหักด้วยซ้ำต่อที่ท่านแม่ทัพธอร์ประกาศจะอภิเษกกับท่าน.. เวลาที่ข้าพูดว่า'ข้า' ข้าหมายถึง'เรา' นางกำนัลแทบทุกคนในวังนี้.. ท่านไม่เคยรู้ตัวบ้างเลยหรือว่า.. ท่านเป็นเจ้าชายในฝันของใครหลายคน?" 

 


	53. (+22) Lighthouse

30Days (+22) Lighthouse 

"ขออภัยเพคะ ข้าไม่ควรพูดมากเช่นนั้น--" 

โลกิมองหญิงสาวก้มโค้งถอนสายบัว และรีบหันหลังลนลานออกไป จากห้อง หลังหูที่พ้นเสื้อคลุมขนสัตว์ของธอร์แดงระเรื่อ 

เทพแสนกลรู้สึกผ่าวใบหน้าเช่นกัน ใต้ผิวเย็นยะเยือก บางอย่างที่ร้อน และน่าอายวูบวาบไปตามพวงแก้ม 

_ท่านเป็นเจ้าชายในฝันของใครหลายคน_ นางเอ่ยเช่นนั้น แต่เขาเชื่อได้แค่ไหนกัน ตลอดพันกว่าปีที่ผ่านมา โลกิได้ยินคำสารภาพนับครั้งได้ด้วยนิ้วมือเพียงข้างเดียว หากสีหน้าแดงระเรื่อขัดเขินเช่นนั้นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ใครจะปลอมแปลงได้แนบเนียน 

"ธอร์" โลกิเรียกในที่สุด "ข้ารู้ว่าท่านอยู่นี่" 

เสียงถอนหายใจยาวของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าดังขึ้นอย่างผิดหวังที่โดนน้องจับได้ พร้อมพาร่างหนาของตัวเองโผล่ออกมาจากหลังชั้นหนังสือ ใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มกว้างจนแก้มฉีกอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ 

"อย่าทำหน้าบึ้งไปหน่อยเลย ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าดีใจ" ธอร์แหย่ เดินมาจับแก้ม น้องที่เป็นสีครามเข้มกว่าปกติ 

โลกิกลอกตา ขยับหน้าหนีมือของพี่ คำถามพรั่งพรูออกจากริมฝีปาก "ท่านไปขุดนางมาจากขุมไหนกัน รู้ได้ยังไงว่านางชอบข้า และคิดดีแล้วรึ หาศัตรูหัวใจให้ตัวเอง?" 

"ซิกยินหาข้าเจอ ถามถึงเจ้า เป็นห่วงเจ้า" ธอร์ยักไหล่ เดินไปทรุดลงนั่ง บนเก้าอี้ที่ยังเย็นเฉียบจากร่างที่เพิ่งลุก "เจ้าไม่รู้บ้างหรือไงว่ามีสาวๆชอบเจ้าเยอะขนาดไหน? เจ้าน่ะชอบทำตัวหยิ่งตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร และคนที่ชอบเจ้าส่วนใหญ่ก็ขี้อาย ประเภทหนอนหนังสือ ไม่กล้าอาจเอื้อมสารภาพรักเจ้าชาย... ข้าน่ะ เลยโชคดีที่เจ้าไม่ได้แต่งงานกับใครไปก่อนหน้านี้ ตอนนี้ก็คงยังมีโชคแบบนั้นอยู่... ข้าแค่อยากให้เจ้ารู้ว่าไม่ได้มีเพียงข้าให้พึงพา" 

"ท่านไม่เห็นจำเป็นต้องทำแบบนี้" โลกิบอก ขยับเข้าใกล้พี่ชาย "แค่ท่าน ยอมรับก็พอแล้ว ข้าไม่ต้องการใครอื่น" 

__

_เกือบเป็นความจริง_ โลกิคิดว่าธอร์เพียงคนเดียวก็พอ แต่ธรรมชาติเทพ มุสานั้นโลภมาก ต้องการมากกว่านั้น 

ธอร์ม่นคิ้วลง นัยน์ตาสีนภาเงยขึ้นจ้องใบหน้าน้องชายไม่วาง "เจ้าไม่ ยอมออกไปไหน ขลุกตัวอยู่ในนี้เป็นสัปดาห์ และข้า.. เป็นห่วงเจ้า" 

"ข้าไม่เป็นไร" เทพแสนกลปฏิเสธ หลบสายตาลงมองมือสีครามของตัว เองที่ลูบไปตามหนังสือบนโต๊ะ "เดี๋ยวข้าก็คิดออกว่าจะทำอะไรต่อ จะ ควบคุมไอเย็นพวกนี้ยังไง จะกลับร่างเดิมได้ยังไง.. ข้าเคยทำให้พี่ผิด หวังหรือ เรื่องแบบนี้?" 

"โลกิ" ธอร์เรียกเสียงต่ำ เสียงแบบที่เขาใช้กับโลกิทุกครั้งที่อยากให้น้อง รู้ว่าเขาจริงจัง "ข้าพร้อมจะแต่งกับเจ้าในร่างนี้ ถ้านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เจ้ากังวล.. ข้าไม่อยากเห็นเจ้าทำสีหน้าทุกข์ใจแบบนี้" 

"ความจริงคือ..ข้าไม่พร้อมจะให้ใครเห็นร่างนี้" โลกิบอกตามตรง "และ.. ข้าอยากให้เฮล่าอยู่ที่นั่น มองข้าด้วยความยินดี" 

"เจ้ารักนาง" ไม่ใช่คำถามแต่เป็นคำบอกเล่า โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้นสบสายตาพี่ชาย เม้มริมฝีปาก เหมือนอยากปฏิเสธคำพี่ คำว่า 'รัก' จนบัดนี้ โลกิก็ยัง ไม่แน่ใจว่าเข้าใจมันลึกซึ้ง สุดท้ายเขาก็ยังรักตัวเองมากกว่าใคร ต้องการ ธอร์เพราะเขาอยากครอบครองพี่ชายไว้เพียงผู้เดียว อยากให้พี่เป็นเจ้า บื้อที่อภัยให้เขาทุกเรื่องอย่างที่แล้วมา มอบความรักให้เขากลับอย่างไม่มีเงื่อนไข --คำว่ารักของธอร์อาจจะแตกต่างจากของเขา พี่อยากให้เขามีความสุขเหนือความสุขของตัวเอง บริสุทธิ์จนโลกิรู้สึกเอาเปรียบพี่

"นางฆ่าคนเกือบทั้งดาวเพื่อข้า.. มันเป็นความรักที่ข้าเข้าใจได้ เหมือนที่ ข้าฆ่าเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวเองเพื่อท่านพ่อ.. ไม่ใช่เรื่องถูกต้องแต่ข้าเข้าใจมัน" โลกิบอก และจู่ๆก็กระหายสัมผัสและไออุ่นของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าขึ้นมาอย่าง ไร้เหตุผล ธอร์ไม่เคยบ่นเรื่องความเย็นของเขา ฉะนั้นเทพมุสาจึงถือโอกาสทรุดลงนั่งบนตักของพี่ชาย ยื่นหน้าแนบศีรษะกับหน้าผากของอีกฝ่าย เชยสายตาสบดวงเนตรสีฟ้าที่คอยปลอบประโลม พลันอากาศในห้องก็อุ่นขึ้น

"ข้าฆ่าได้เพื่อเจ้า" ธอร์บอกน้องเสียงหนักแน่น เป็นคำมั่นสัญญา "หากใครทำอะไรเจ้า.." 

โลกิหัวเราะเศร้าแล้วคลี่ยิ้มโศกศัลย์ ก่อนยกนิ้วขึ้นแตะริมฝีปากของธอร์ ให้หยุดพูด ดีใจนั้นย่อมมี หากพี่ปกป้องเขาเยี่ยงเฮล่า แต่มันไม่ถูกต้อง นั่นไม่ใช่ธอร์ที่โลกิมอบหัวใจให้

"ข้ารักท่านเพราะท่านเป็นสิ่งเดียว.. สิ่งดีงามเพียงอย่างเดียวที่ข้าหลง เหลือ ธอร์" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงทุ้มนุ่มเรียบเรียงจากใจ "ท่านไม่ต้องฆ่าใครเพื่อข้า เพียงกอดข้า และอภัยให้ข้ายามหลงผิด แค่นั้นก็มากกว่า.. มากกว่าทุกสิ่งที่น้องปรารถนาแล้ว ท่านพี่" 

"โลกิ.." 

นัยน์ตาสีแดงเรืองรองนั้นหลับลง กลั้นความผ่าวที่เอ่อล้นดวงตาอย่างผิด ธรรมชาติ ปกติเขาไม่อ่อนไหวถึงเพียงนี้ อีกทั้งไม่ต้องการขี้แยให้พี่ห่วงใยไปมากกว่าเดิม มือเย็นฉ่ำยกขึ้นแตะแผ่นอกพี่ชาย หวังจะให้ไอ อุ่นใต้เสื้อหนาของธอร์ปัดเป่าเขาจากความรู้สึกอ่อนแอไม่ทราบที่มา

"เจ้าเป็นอะไร?" ธอร์เอ่ยถาม รับรู้ได้ว่าอารมณ์น้องไม่ปกติ มือประคองเอวของโลกิ จ้องดวงหน้าที่เม้มตาปิดแน่น ดูคล้ายจะร่ำไห้ เหมือนจะแตกสลาย ทั้งที่เทพเจ้า สายฟ้านึกว่าคุยกันรู้เรื่องแล้วซะอีก คิดว่าน้อง.. เลิกรู้สึกเช่นนี้แล้ว 

โลกิหัวเราะแผ่วพร่าในลำคอ เสียงหวานนุ่มจนฟังดูเศร้าสร้อย "ข้าหาได้เป็นอะไร... ข้าแค่ห่วงว่าตัวเองกับเฮล่าจะลากพี่มาหลงผิดด้วย... ท่านพ่อคงหัวเสียน่าดู อุตส่าห์ปั้นแต่งท่านมาเสียดิบดีกลับถูกลูกไม่รักดีทั้งสองทำท่านเสียคน"

"แต่เจ้าไม่ได้หลงผิด เจ้าไม่ได้ทำอะไรไม่ดี โลกิ ท่านพ่อไม่มีทางคิดเช่นนั้น" ธอร์ดุ คว้าข้อมือที่แตะอกตัวเองออก กำแน่นขืนบังคับให้น้องสบตา "--และถ้าใครทำอะไรเจ้า.. ทำไมเจ้าถึงคิดว่าข้าไม่ควรฆ่ามัน?" 

"เพราะพี่เป็นประภาคารของข้า" โลกิตอบเสียงแผ่วเบา แก้มสีครามเรื่อสีเข้มคร้าม

"ประภาคาร?" ธอร์ถามไม่ปิดน้ำเสียงที่งุนงง

"ในวันที่มืดมนที่สุด ท่ามกลางทะเลอันบ้าคลั่งที่ไร้แสงดารา ยามข้าคิดว่าไม่มีหวังใดอีก คิดว่าสูญเสียตัวเองไปแล้วในความวิปลาศ.." เทพมุสาหวนคิดย้อนถึงอดีต เขาตัดสินใจทำอะไรผิดพลาดมากมาย ตามืดบอดเพราะใจริษยา มั่นใจแล้วว่าจะไม่มีใครยอมยกโทษให้ แต่ธอร์ไม่เคยหยุดเรียกให้เขากลับคืนสู่อ้อมกอด "..พี่ส่องทางให้ข้ากลับมาหาเสมอ" 

ธอร์เงียบ ค่อยๆซึมซับคำพูดของโลกิ สดับฟังอย่างตั้งใจ และพยายาม ใช้มันสมองที่ตัวเองมีตีความคำพูดของน้องให้ถูกต้อง 

"โลกิ" อีกครั้งที่ธอร์เรียกนามของน้องชายราวจะเตือนสติ "เจ้าไม่คิดเลย หรือว่า..บางทีเจ้าอาจเป็นประภาคารของข้า... ของเฮล่า?" 

"ข้ารึ?" โลกิหัวเราะลั่น หากไม่ใช่พี่จับข้อมืออยู่ คงลุกขึ้นหัวเราะหงาย หลังไปแล้ว "พี่อย่าล้อข้าเล่น ข้ากำลังจริงจัง" 

"ข้าพูดจริง โลกิ" ธอร์ขึ้นเสียงเข้ม ทำให้เทพจอมมุสาหยุดหัวเราะ กระพริบตาจ้องพี่ชายค้าง เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเห็นเช่นนั้นจึงพูดต่อ "หากไม่มีเจ้า ข้าก็เป็นได้แค่เจ้าชายบ้าสงครามที่ไม่เจียมตัว หากไม่มีเจ้าข้าก็เป็นได้แค่เจ้าโง่ที่ไม่คู่ควร ไม่มีเจ้าก็ไม่มีข้าในวันนี้ ไม่มีเจ้าข้าคงตายด้วยน้ำมือของเฮล่า ไม่มีเจ้าข้าคงไม่เหลือสิ่งใดให้ภาคภูมิใจ.." 

"พี่ก็รู้ว่าไม่จริง" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงแข็ง "พี่มีค่ามากกว่านั้นนัก"

"แล้วเจ้ามีค่ามากกว่าที่เจ้าพูดเช่นกัน" ธอร์บอกด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มที่สยบความแข็งของโลกิ "ข้าไม่อยากให้ใครว่าชายาข้า แม้กระทั่งตัวเขาเอง"

เทพมุสาไม่รู้จะตอบโต้คำเอาแต่ใจแบบนั้นได้อย่างไร นอกจากแก้สิ่งที่ไม่ใช่ความจริงในประโยคของธอร์  _"..ว่าที่ชายา"_

ธอร์หัวเราะ ยื่นหน้าขึ้นจุมพิตริมฝีปากของน้องที่นั่งบนตัก

"และข้าขอสั่งให้เจ้าเลิกว่าเขาอีก โลกิ"

 


	54. (+23) Childish adults

30Days (+23) Childish adults

"เจ้าว่าธอร์บื้อไหม" โลกิยื่นมือออกไปรับเกล็ดหิมะที่โปรยลงมาจากเพดานห้อง เอ่ยถามโดยไม่หันไปมองแขกเพียงคนเดียวในห้อง สหายธอร์คนเดียวที่คิดจะโผล่หน้ามาให้เห็น

"เขาเป็นพี่เจ้า และเจ้าก็รู้คำตอบดีอยู่แล้ว" แฟนดรัลเอ่ย โยนมีดในมือตัวเองไปมาในอากาศอย่างเบื่อหน่าย นั่งเก้าอี้สองขา เอาเท้ายันกับโต๊ะ

"พักนี้เขาฉลาด" โลกิอมยิ้ม ลูบมือที่ชื้นเปียกกับเสื้อผ้าตัวเองก่อนทรุดลงนั่งตรงข้ามนักรบหนุ่ม ทำหน้านิ่ว "และข้า..บื้อลง"

"ฮ่ะ!" แฟนดรัลส่งเสียงประหลาดใจในลำคอที่โลกิยอมรับง่ายดายว่าสติปัญญาตามไม่ทันพี่ชาย "แล้ว..?"

"แต่เขาไม่เห็นว่านี่มันไม่.." โลกิผายมือไปรอบๆ "ทุกอย่างมันแย่ลง ทุกคนรู้ ยกเว้นธอร์.. นั่นมันน่าขำ ข้าแทบจะเปลี่ยนที่นี่เป็นฤดูหนาว เขาจะไม่เห็นปัญหาได้ยังไง.. ต้องหลงข้าแค่ไหนถึงทำตัวเป็นพวกสมองตาย"

"ข้าคิดว่าหิมะตกในห้องก็น่าตื่นเต้นดี ไม่ใช่ปัญหาอะไร" แฟนดรัลโยนมีดขึ้นไปในอากาศอีกหน และรับโดยไม่ต้องเงยหน้ามอง 

"เจ้าจะไม่พูดแบบนั้น ถ้าข้าเผลอจับเจ้าและเนื้อเจ้าถูกน้ำแข็งกัดจนตัดแขนทิ้ง แฟนดรัล" 

"เจ้าจับธอร์ และธอร์ยังไม่เห็นเสียแขนสักข้าง" แฟนดรัลส่ายหัวไม่ใส่ใจในคำขู่

"เวลาข้าอยู่กับธอร์ หิมะก็ไม่ได้ตกในห้อง ผนังก็ไม่ได้ถูกเคลือบด้วยน้ำแข็ง" โลกิบอก ก้มลงมองมือตัวเอง เป็นสัปดาห์แล้ว ไฉนเขายังควบคุมอะไรมันไม่ได้สักนิด มันประหลาด.. ต่อให้เป็นพลังที่ไม่คุ้นเคย แต่เขามีพรสวรรค์ ป่านนี้เขาควรเป็นโยธันนักเวทได้แล้ว ไม่ใช่... คนที่ช่วยเหลือตัวเองไม่ได้แบบนี้

"แล้วมีทฤษฎีไหมว่าทำไมพลังเจ้าถึงยอมจำนนให้เฉพาะธอร์" แฟนดรัลเอ่ยขัดความคิดอีกฝ่าย

"มี..แต่มันไม่สมเหตุสมผล ถึงจะบอกว่าเป็นเรื่องอารมณ์... ข้าก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกตกอยู่ในอันตรายยามอยู่กับเจ้า แต่หิมะก็ตกอยู่ดี" 

"เจ้าน่าจะลองอยู่กับซีฟ" แฟนดรัลเหยียดยิ้มกว้างอย่างนึกสนุก "บางทีข้าอาจได้เห็นพายุหิมะ ข้าอยากเห็นพายุหิมะมานานแล้ว" 

"เจ้าไม่เคยซีเรียสเลยงั้นสิ?" โลกิเลิกคิ้วถาม น้ำเสียงถากถางในนิสัยไม่ยอมโตของอีกฝ่าย

"ข้าเรียนรู้ข้อนั้นจากเจ้า โลกิ" แฟนดรัลบอกโบกมือไม่ใส่ใจ ชี้มีดในมือตรงไปที่โลกิ "และถ้าสลับสถานะกัน เจ้าล้อข้าแรงกว่านี้อีก.. อย่าเถียงน่า"

________

"เลดี้ซีฟ" 

โลกิแปลกใจกับแขกคนถัดมา และน่าดีใจที่มันไม่มีพายุหิมะอย่างที่แฟนดรัลคาดการ อันที่จริงในห้องออกจะอุ่นขึ้นเล็กน้อย 

"ข.. ข้ามาหาธอร์" 

_ก็ว่าอยู่.._  นั่นฟังดูมีเหตุผลกว่าการที่ซีฟเจาะจงมาหาเขา แต่ถึงแบบนั้นโลกิก็เปิดประตูออกให้ และผายมือเชิญอีกฝ่ายเข้ามา 

"ธอร์ไม่อยู่นี่ แต่ดูจากสีหน้าเจ้า คงมีอะไรจะพูดกับข้าเหมือนกันล่ะมั้ง" โลกิเดินนำเข้ามาและเอาเท้าเขี่ยงูออกไปให้พ้นทางเดิน "อย่าสนใจพวกมัน ไม่มีพิษ ทำได้อย่างมากก็แค่รัดขาเจ้า แต่หญิงเหล็กอย่างเจ้าคงไม่กลัวงูหรอกกระมั้ง เจ้าไม่เคยกลัวอะไรเลย" 

เลดี้ซีฟทำใจอยู่ร่วมนาทีว่านี่ไม่ใช่กับดักหรือหลุมพลางของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเดินตามเข้ามาในห้อง ปิดประตู และยามหันมาอีกที โลกิยืนอยู่ที่โต๊ะเล็กๆกลางห้องกำลังรินชาร้อนกรุ่นจนไอขึ้น และผายมืออีกข้างให้นั่งลง 

"แล้วถ้วยชาของเจ้าอยู่ไหน" เลดี้ซีฟนั่งลงแต่ไม่แตะถ้วยน้ำชาตรงหน้า กลัวว่ามันจะใส่ส่วนผสมอะไรประหลาดหรือเป็นกลอุบายกลั่นแกล้งอะไรเหมือนสมัยก่อน คำถามนั้นทำให้โลกิกระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก หัวเราะในลำคอเบาๆเสียดสี

"ร่างข้าไม่ถูกกับของร้อน" โลกิตอบสั้นๆในที่สุด

เลดี้ซีฟไม่วางใจ แต่ก็เอื้อมมือออกไปยกขึ้นมาจิบ ก่อนจะประหลาดใจเมื่อรสหวานแตะโดนลิ้น กลิ่นอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ลอยขึ้นกระทบจมูก

"ชารอยบอส" โลกิคลี่ยิ้มเย็น นัยน์ตาสีเลือดนั้นแวบหนึ่งคล้ายมีประกายสีเขียวเรืองรองตามมา "ของโปรดเจ้า" 

"เจ้ารู้ได้ยังไง"

"ข้ารู้จักเจ้ามานานเท่าไหร่แล้ว" 

คำถามนั้นทำให้ทั้งคู่เงียบ หากเป็นการกระทำถัดมาของซีฟที่ทำให้โลกิสะดุ้ง เมื่อหญิงสาวนักรบเอื้อมมือข้ามโต๊ะ หมายแตะที่เขางอกยาวสีครามของเทพแสนกล 

โลกิผงะหนี และมือของซีฟชะงักกลางอากาศ

"ทำไม?" เลดี้ซีฟถามแบบไม่เข้าใจกับท่าทีอีกฝ่าย

"เจ้าไม่กลัวอะไรเลยรึ?" โลกิถามกลั้วหัวเราะพร่า นัยน์ตาจ้องมองมือที่ค้างกลางอากาศไม่วาง "ข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง"

"เจ้าบอกเองว่าข้าไม่เคยกลัวอะไร และข้าไม่เคยเห็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งตนไหนมีเขายกเว้นในหนังสือนิทาน" 

โลกินิ่งไปเล็กน้อย มองมือที่ยังไม่ยอมชักกลับไป 

"เจ้าจับได้ แต่ข้าไม่รับประกันความปลอดภัย.."

"เจ้าไม่เคยรับประกันความปลอดภัยอะไรอยู่แล้ว โลกิ" 

และสิ้นเสียงนั้นมือขาวกร้านของนักรบสาวสัมผัสกับเขาสีครามบนหน้าผาก และเมื่อปลายนิ้วมือไม่พอ ร่างบางของหญิงสาวผมดำจึงลุกขึ้นยืนและลูบไล้ไปตามลายสลัก

"มันเย็น" 

"ข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง" 

"แต่มันไม่ได้ไหม้มือข้าแบบตอนที่โวลสแตกก์ถูกยักษ์น้ำแข็งจับ" 

"คงเพราะข้าไม่ได้อยากทำร้ายเจ้า ยินดีด้วยเลดี้ซีฟ" โลกิประชด

ซีฟชักมือออก ก้มลงมองเทพมุสาด้วยสายตาประหลาดใจ "แต่เจ้า.. อยากทำร้ายธอร์?" น้ำเสียงงุนงงและแววตาไร้เดียงสาของนักรบสาวทำให้โลกิพานไม่เข้าใจคำถามไปด้วย 

"ข้าเห็นแผล.. บนร่างธอร์.. และแผลบนร่างเจ้า..." ซีฟอธิบาย คว้าแขนของโลกิที่เป็นรอยเข้มขึ้นมา "นี่ธอร์ทำใช่มั้ย สายฟ้าของธอร์"

"ซีฟ..!" โลกิเบิกตากว้างตกใจ ยิ่งเมื่อมือขาวแหวกเสื้อเขาออกเผยแผ่นอกเปือยเปล่าไร้หัวนมสีครามที่เป็นรอยช้ำยาว ทับด้วยรอยสายฟ้าฟาดอีกที ดวงแก้มสีครามของโลกิขึ้นสีเรื่อเข้ม พลันคิดถึงสัมผัสของพี่ที่ร้อนรุ่มบนร่างครั้งล่าสุด เขินอายกับหลักฐานที่หลงเหลือบนร่างกาย

"เจ้ากับธอร์ทะเลาะอะไรกัน" เลดี้ซีฟมองอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา ชักมือหนีจากร่างเย็น "บนร่างธอร์ก็มีแต่แผลไหม้.. ถูกน้ำแข็งกัด.. รอยมือของเจ้า.. นี่มันไม่ใช่เวลาที่จะทะเลาะกัน! ข้านึกว่าเจ้ากับธอร์กำลังจะแต่งงาน! พวกเจ้านอนห้องเดียวกัน!"

"มันไม่ใช่แบบที่เจ้าคิด" โลกิรู้สึกหน้าตัวเองร้อนผ่าวแต่ขณะเดียวกันก็ขบขันกับปฏิกิริยาของหญิงสาวนักรบตรงหน้า กระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก หรี่ตาเจ้าเล่ห์ หมายจะส่งความนัยให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าใจว่าที่แท้มันเป็นรอยอะไรกันแน่ด้วยน้ำเสียงกรุ้มกริ่ม "ข้ากับธอร์... เรากำลังอยู่ในช่วงปรับตัว... เรียนรู้พลังของกันและกัน.." 

"พวกเจ้าไม่ใช่เด็กๆแล้วจะได้มาเล่นต่อสู้กันแบบนี้ ถ้าเกิดเจ้าหรือธอร์ทำอีกฝ่ายบาดเจ็บสาหัสจะทำยังไง!"

โลกิม่นคิ้ว ไม่เคยคิดว่าเพื่อนสาวของธอร์จะไร้เดียงเยี่ยงนี้ เทพมุสากำลังคิดว่าจะบอกด้วยวาจาหยาบโลนหรือหาคำแก้ตัวอื่นที่จะรักษาความผุดผ่องนั้นไว้แกล้งเล่นคราวต่อไปดี หากก่อนจะได้ตัดสินใจ ประตูห้องกลับถูกเปิดออกด้วยเท้าของแฟนดรัลที่มือถือถาดอาหารมาเต็มสองมือ 

"พวกเจ้าทำอะไรกัน" แฟนดรัลเบิกตากว้าง จ้องหนึ่งโยธันที่เสื้อผ้าหลุดลุ่ย และหนึ่งหญิงสาวที่หน้าแดง(เพราะโมโห) ห่างกันเพียงแค่คืบมือ "บอกข้าทีว่านี่ไม่ใช่งานเลี้ยงสละโสดลับหลังธอร์ และพวกเจ้าไม่ยอมชวนข้า" 

"เจ้าพูดบ้าอะไร! งานเลี้ยงอะไร? ข้าแค่ถามเรื่องรอยพวกนี้บนร่างธอร์กับโลกิ!" เลดี้ซีฟตะโกนกลับ ชี้รอยแผลบนเนินอกสีคราม

โลกิลดมือลงกลัดเสื้อจัดให้เหมือนเดิมอย่างรวดเร็ว พร้อมส่งสายตาหาแฟนดรัลอย่างขอความช่วยเหลือ แต่นักรบผมทองกับยกยิ้มขบขันกลับมา

"เจ้าช่างถามอะไรไม่มีความอ่อนหวานนุ่มนวลแบบสตรีเพศสีกนิดเลย เลดี้ซีฟ" แฟนดรัลปลายตามองนักรบสาวผมดำพลางหัวเราะ เดินมาหาทั้งคู่ วางถาดอาหารในมือลงบนโต๊ะ 

"ที่ข้าถามมันเกี่ยวอะไรกับที่ข้าเป็นสตรี!?" ซีฟถามเสียงดัง ขณะโดนแขนของแฟนดรัลคล้องรอบคอ ดึงหญิงสาวเข้ามาใกล้ และกระซิบกระซาบ ทำให้พวงแก้มขาวของเลดี้ซีฟขึ้นสีเรื่อ และแดงขึ้นอีก และแดงขึ้นอีก เบิกตากว้างจ้องโลกิในร่างสีครามไม่วางตา ก่อนหน้าทั้งหน้าจะแดงราวผลมะเขือเทศ เมื่อแฟนดรัลหมดเรื่องจะอธิบาย

"เจ้าเป็นบุรุษที่แย่ แฟนดรัล" โลกิทอดหายใจ "ทำลายความบริสุทธิ์ของสาวพรหมจรรย์" 

"พรหมจรรย์? ไม่เอาน่า ไม่มีใครอายุเกินพันปีแล้วยังพรหมจรรย์หรอกน่า ไม่แม้กระทั่งหญิงแกร่งของเรา ใช่มั้ย ซีฟ" แฟนดรัลหัวเราะ แต่เมื่อไม่มีเสียงสมทบตามมาจากปากซีฟ แฟนดรัลเงียบกริบ ตาเบิกกว้างจ้องเพื่อนสาว 

"ข.. ข้า...!" หญิงสาวผมดำพูดติดอ่าง หน้าแดงแจ๋ ชักดาบออกจากฝักชี้ที่ทั้งโลกิและแฟนดรัล "อ.. อย่ามาหยามข้านะ! ข้าสาบานจะฆ่าพวกเจ้าหากได้ยินเรื่องนี้อีกแค่พยางค์เดียวหลังจากวันนี้!" 

ร่างบางสะโอดสะองหันหลังกระทืบเท้าออกจากห้องฟึดฟัด โลกิหรี่ตาจ้องแฟนดรัลต่อว่า "นั่นน่ะสาวพรหมจรรย์ไม่ผิดแน่"

"นั่นแปลว่าธอร์กับซีฟไม่เคย..." แฟนดรัลกลั้วหัวเราะ ยิ้มมีเล่ห์นัย "ถือว่าข้าทำประโยชน์ให้เจ้านะ โลกิ" 

"หรือมองอีกด้าน.. นางรักษาตัวเองไว้ให้ธอร์และข้านั้นสำส่อน" โลกิบอกหน้าตาย 

แฟนดรัลไม่สะทกสะท้านกับคำพูดหยามตัวของเทพแสนกล "และถ้าให้ข้าเลือก ข้ายินดีนอนกับเจ้ามากกว่าม้าดีดกระโหลกอย่างซีฟทุกครั้งไป" 

"แฟนดรัล" โลกิกดเสียงต่ำเตือน

"ถือว่าข้าไม่ได้พูดแล้วกัน" 

"ถ้าธอร์ได้ยิน.."

"มันไม่ใช่ความลับเรื่องที่ซีฟชอบพอธอร์ และมันก็ไม่ใช่ความลับเรื่องข้ากับเจ้าเคย..."

โลกินิ่วหน้าจ้องแฟนดรัลนิ่ง นัยน์ตาสีแดงเลือดแวววาบ ท้าทายให้หนุ่มนักรักเอ่ยคำถัดมา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นคำใด ส่วนแฟนดรัลถอยห่างจากโยธันหนุ่ม ยกมือขึ้นสองข้างระดับศีรษะตัวเองว่ายอมแพ้ แต่มุมปากนั้นกระตุกฉีกยิ้ม

"เคย.. จูบกัน"

"ตอนนั้นข้าอายุสิบห้า!!" ยักษ์น้ำแข็งโวยวาย "และเจ้าหลอกข้า!" 

"เคยก็คือเคย โลกิ" แฟนดรัลผิวปาก "และอย่างเจ้าน่ะหรือเคยถูกใครหลอก ถ้าจะว่าไปเป็นข้าต่างหากที่ถูกหลอก ก็เจ้าเล่นแปลงกายเป็นพรายป่างามงด สะโอดสะอง บั้นทงบั้นท้ายเย้ายวนขนาดนั้น ข้าจะอดใจไหวได้ยังไง"

"ข้าเพิ่งสิบห้าและเจ้าเกือบยี่สิบ!" 

"หุ่นเจ้าตอนนั้นไม่เหมือนสิบห้า" 

"เจ้าหลอกให้ข้าแปลงร่างแล้วบอกจะสอนวิธีให้คนชอบข้าอย่างธอร์!" 

"เรื่องนั้นข้าขอยอมรับผิดแต่โดยดี" แต่สีหน้านักรบหนุ่มผมทองไม่เป็นไปตามปาก ทำเอาโลกิโมโหหนักกว่าเดิม "แต่ข้ายังจำจูบรสชาติห่วยแตกของเจ้าได้ โลกิ หวังว่าผ่านมาสองพันปีกว่าฝีมือเจ้าจะพัฒนาขึ้นนะ ไม่งั้นธอร์คงน่าสงสารแย่"

"แฟนดรัล!" 

"ข้าควรจะไปก่อนที่เจ้าจะฆ่าข้า.. ไปล่ะ!" และเป็นโชคดีของแฟนดรัลที่โลกิไม่มีเวทมนต์เดิมของตัวเองและไม่อาจควบคุมพลังโยธันที่เพิ่งได้มา เทพมุสาจึงทำได้เพียงเขวี้ยงหนังสือหนักอึ้งออกไปกระแทกหลังศีรษะที่เต็มไปด้วยผมสีทองไสวเหมือนพี่ชายนั่น และเหยียดยิ้มเมื่อได้ยินเสียงครวญของแฟนดรัลพึมพำตามมา 

"นั่นมันเจ็บนะ!"

 

 


	55. (+24) Guess & Guests

30Days (+24) Guess & Guests

"จำเป็นต้องปิดตาข้าด้วยรึ?" โลกิถามในความมืด ฝ่ามือร้อนของธอร์โอบอุ้มครึ่งหน้าบนของน้องจนมิด ลมหายใจร้อนพร่าของธอร์พ่นกระทบแก้มโลกิ  

"ข้าจะเปิดออกถ้าเจ้าเดาถูกว่าข้ากำลังพาเจ้าไปไหน ไปทำอะไร" เสียงหัวเราะของธอร์ใส แต่ในน้ำเสียงโลกิจับได้ถึงแววจริงจัง ยิ่งขาดดวงตาไป ประสาทสัมผัสอื่นยิ่งแหลมคม

กระนั้นโลกิเดาไม่ออก

 

"ไม่มีคำใบ้ให้ข้ารึ?" 

"ข้ากลัวว่าถ้าบอกความจริงเจ้าจะไม่ยอมมา"

นั่นเป็นคำใบ้ที่ยากเพราะไม่ว่าจะเป็นอะไรก็ตาม โลกิไม่อยากจะออกจากสถานที่รโหฐานของตัวเอง ให้อยู่กับพวกที่เขาเสกเป็นงูยังดีเสียกว่าเปิดเผยกายให้คนอื่นชมอย่างเป็นตัวประหลาด

แฟนดรัลพูดถึงเรื่องงานเลี้ยงสละโสดเมื่อครั้งก่อนที่ซีฟมา บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นอีกหนึ่งคำใบ้ บางทีที่พี่หายหน้าไประหว่างที่เขามัวแต่อ่านตำราอาจเป็นเรื่องนี้ ประหนึ่งว่าธอร์พยายามทำให้เขาอารมณ์ดี แต่ก็ไม่บื้อขนาดที่คิดว่าเขาจะตอบตกลงหากเป็นคำเชิญที่ปฏิเสธได้ 

"งานเลี้ยงหรือเปล่า?"

มืออีกข้างของธอร์ที่จับไหล่เขานำทางบีบลงให้เขาหยุดเดิน พี่ชะงัก

"เจ้าอยากได้งานเลี้ยงหรือ?"

น้ำเสียงของธอร์เห็นได้ชัดว่าเขาทายผิด และดันทำให้ธอร์คิดอะไรไม่เข้าท่าอย่าง 'การจัดงานเลี้ยง' ให้เขาขึ้นมา แถมรู้สึกผิดที่นึกไม่ถึงก่อนหน้านี้ โลกิรีบเอ่ยปฏิเสธ "ธอร์.. ข้าไม่อยากได้งานเลี้ยง.. ข้าแค่เดาเรื่อยเปื่อยเพราะท่านใบ้ได้แย่"

ธอร์ดันบ่าให้เขาเดินต่อ "แล้ว.. มีอย่างอื่นอีกมั้ยที่เจ้าเดา"

โลกิม่นคิ้วใต้ฝ่ามือธอร์อย่างครุ่นคิด และนิ้วโป้งลูบถูกนิ้วนางตัวเองที่ประดับแหวนอยู่ ทำให้คิดออก 

"แหวนวงจริงที่ท่านสัญญาจะหาให้ข้า?" 

ธอร์เงียบและชะงักอีกหน

"ข้า.. ยังไม่ได้หาให้เจ้าเลย" น้ำเสียงทวีคูณความรู้สึกผิดกว่าเรื่องงานเลี้ยง

"ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ต้องรีบร้อน วงนี้ข้าก็ชอบ" โลกิไม่ได้โกหก ความงามของแหวนไม่ใช่เรื่องสลักสำคัญ ขอเพียงมีบนนิ้วนางของเขาและธอร์ แม้มันจะทำจากเส้นด้ายหรือเศษไม้ไร้ราคาก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับโลกิ

"ไว้ข้าจะหามาให้ ข้าสัญญาไว้แล้ว" ธอร์บอก ลมหายใจกระเส่าร้อนพ่นกระทบหลังหูเย็นของโลกิ ทั้งคู่เงียบกันพักใหญ่ ธอร์ดันร่างบางที่ถูกปิดตาให้เดินไปข้างหน้า ก่อนปริปากถาม "เจ้าจะเดาต่อมั้ย โลกิ" 

"ข้าคงเดาไม่ถูก" โลกิถอนหายใจยาว "และข้าก็ไม่อยากเดาให้ท่านคิดมากว่าท่านไม่ได้ทำอะไรให้ข้าบ้าง.. ข้าไม่ได้ต้องการอะไรที่ข้ายังไม่ได้จากท่านทั้งนั้น" 

"นั่นแหละที่ข้ากลัวว่าเจ้าจะโกรธ.." ธอร์บอก น้ำหนักมือที่บ่าของโลกิหายไป และเสียงประตูถูกเปิดขึ้น "ข้าทำอะไรลับหลังเจ้าโดยไม่ปรึกษา แถมเจ้าก็คงไม่ต้องการ"

"..." โลกิรู้ว่าถึงที่แล้ว แต่มือของธอร์ยังไม่ยอมยกออกจากดวงตาเขาราวหวังจะได้รับคำยืนยันว่าเขาจะไม่โกรธ เทพแสนกลถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง "รู้ก็อย่าทำอีก ธอร์.. ข้าเองก็พยายามจะไม่ทำอะไรลับหลังพี่อยู่.. แต่.. ที่พี่ทำก็เพราะหวังดีกับข้า แล้วข้าจะโกรธได้ยังไง?"

หากไม่ใช่เสียงของธอร์ที่ตอบกลับมา

"เจ้าจะไม่โกรธข้าด้วยมั้ย" 

**_เฮล่า.._**  "ราชินีข้า.. นี่มันเรื่องอะไรกัน" เกินสัปดาห์ที่เขาไม่ได้เห็นและได้ยินเสียงของเฮล่า ไม่แน่ใจว่าใครหลบหน้าใครกันแน่ ลมหายใจเทพแสนกลติดขัด ประหม่า "ธอร์..?"

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเลื่อนมือที่ปิดบังดวงตาเทพแสนกลออก โลกิลืมตาขึ้นมองและพบเฮล่ายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา ด้านหลังมีหญิงสาวชาวนาวาไฮม์ ผมสีทองซีดปล่อยยาวถึงสะโพกยืนคู่กับยักษ์น้ำแข็งเต็มวัยร่างใหญ่โตเกือบเท่าลาฟฟี่ และถัดไปนั้นมีเด็กโยธันอีกสองคนยืนอยู่ข้างๆ

"ซิกกี้.. ไอวาร์..?" เทพมุสาเรียกออกไปเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าคุ้นเคยของเด็กทั้งสอง ซิกกี้โค้งคำนับให้เทพมุสาจนต่ำ นัยน์ตาสีแดงประกายคำขอบคุณที่ไม่อาจกลั่นเป็นคำพูด ขณะที่ไอวาร์คนน้องยิ้มกว้างที่เจ้าชายแห่งโยธันไฮม์จำตนได้ ก้าวนำหน้าออกมาพูดเสียงแก่นไม่รู้จักกาลเทศะข้ามศีรษะผู้ใหญ่ไปหลายคน 

"ธอร์บอกว่าท่านไม่สบาย ทวดข้าเป็นชาแมนรักษาพวกเรามาหลายพันปีแล้ว" ไอวาร์ชี้ไปที่ยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่ยืนนิ่งข้างซิกกี้และหญิงจากนาวาไฮม์ "ไม่ว่าท่านเป็นอะไร ทวดข้าช่วยได้แน่นอน"

"ไอวาร์!" ซิกกี้กระซิบเสียงเข้ม ดึงแขนน้องที่ฮึดฮัดกลับที่ ก่อนจะส่งสายตาขอโทษก้มหัวประหลกให้กับโลกิและเฮล่าที่ม่นคิ้วมองอย่างเย็นยะเยือก

"ส่วนข้า..เฮลบาห์" หญิงสาวผมสีทองเอ่ยพร้อมกับถอนสายบัวลงต่ำ "ราชินีเฮล่าตามตัวข้ามาเพื่อรักษาท่านเช่นกันเพคะ" 

โลกิมองยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่เป็นทวดเด็กทั้งสองสลับกับหญิงสาวจากวานาไฮม์ ก่อนจะเหลือบมองเฮล่าและหันกลับไปมองธอร์ 

"ข้ากับเฮล่าใจตรงกัน แม้เจ้าจะยืนยันว่าจะหาทางเอง ไม่อยากพึ่งพาใคร แต่บางทีอาจจะมีอะไรที่ทั้งคู่รู้มากกว่าเจ้าก็ได้ ข้าไม่ได้บอกว่าความรู้เจ้าด้อยกว่า เพียงแต่ลองดูก็ไม่เสียหาย" ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงนุ่มแบบที่ใช้กล่อมน้องในช่วงหลัง 

_ปัญหามันไม่ได้อยู่ที่เรื่องนั้น_  ไม่ใช่โลกิเย่อหยิ่งคิดว่าตนรู้มากกว่าเหล่าเทพวานีร์ที่ปราดเปรื่องด้านการรักษา หรือเผ่าพันธุ์ยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่อยู่มาก่อน หากทั้งสองโลกวอดวายก็เพราะเขาเป็นต้นเหตุ โลกิไม่แน่ใจว่ามีสิทธิร้องขอความช่วยเหลือ

"ท่านไปโยธันไฮม์?" โลกิถามอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ ไม่ต้องจินตนาการก็รู้ว่าเหล่ายักษ์น้ำแข็งต้องไม่ต้อนรับอดีตเจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ดที่เป็นต้นเหตุแห่งสงครามหลังสันติสุขมาหลายพันปีอย่างแน่นอน

"ข้าต้องไปเพื่อเจ้า" นัยน์ตาแน่วแน่มุ่งมั่นและเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึกสีนภาของธอร์ทำให้โลกิต่อว่าไม่ออก จึงเปลี่ยนสายตาไปยังเทพีแห่งความตาย

"และท่านไปนาวาไฮม์?" ยิ่งกว่ากรณีของธอร์.. บาดแผลยังไม่ทันแห้ง อารมณ์ยังคุกกรุ่น เลือดยังชุ่มผืนดิน "ราชินีข้า นั่นมันอันตรายเกินไป.." 

"เจ้าคิดว่าใครจะทำอะไรข้าได้?" เฮล่าถามกลับเสียงเรียบ เชิดหน้าขึ้น นัยน์ตาแวววาบ "และข้าเบื่อที่จะเห็นเจ้าไม่เป็นตัวเองนั่งอมทุกข์เต็มที ข้าอยากได้เพชฌฆาตของข้าคืนมา"

โลกิสบตาทั้งคู่สลับกัน ก่อนจะยอมแพ้ เผยอมยิ้มกว้างออกมา แต่ยังไม่วายพึมพำ "อย่าเสี่ยงตัวเองเพื่อข้าอีก.. _ทั้งคู่เลย_ " 

ธอร์เหลือบมองเฮล่าและส่งยิ้มให้นาง ทำปากขยับอย่างไร้เสียง 'สำเร็จ' และพี่สาวขมวดคิ้วส่งให้อย่างไม่เข้าใจเป็นการตอบกลับ

 


	56. (+ 1 Bonus Chapters) Brother's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เป็นฟิคที่แวบขึ้นมาในหัวตอนอาบน้ำ ว่าอีพี่ท้อ นิสัย Jerk Jock ขนาดนี้(ภาคแรก55) หาเพื่อนดีๆได้ยังไง ก็เลยอยากเขียนว่ากินี่แหละเป็นแมวมองชวน ซีฟ โฮกัน แฟนดรัล โวลสแตกก์ มาเป็นเพื่อนพี่ เพราะให้พี่ท้อเลือกเอง เจอแต่เพื่อนกินไรงี้ 55
> 
> ถามว่าตอนนี้ คาน่อนสำหรับฟิคนี้มั้ย ก็คงคาน่อนนะ เพราะตอนแต่ง ก็แต่งโดยคิดว่ากิกับเพื่อนพี่ๆในเรื่องนี้ 55 แต่มันก็เป็น Standalone ด้วย เอาน่า ลงด้วยกันแหละ ขี้เกียจสร้างเรื่องใหม่ 55

 

(+ 1 Bonus Chapters) Brother's friends

 

  
| แอสการ์ดเมื่อหลายพันปีก่อน ยามสองเชษฐาและอนุชาแห่งแอสการ์ดยังเล็ก |

  
  
"เจ้ามัวแต่อ่านหนังสือแบบนี้ แล้วจะมีสหายได้อย่างไร" มือของธอร์ยีผมน้องชายที่นั่งบนม้านั่งจมกับหนังสือ แล้วถือวิสาสะทรุดนั่งตรงข้ามน้อง  
  
"แบบพวกที่ท่านคบน่ะหรือ ข้าไม่ยักเห็นเป็นสหาย เห็นแต่คนที่มาเลียขาท่านก็เพราะหวังผลประโยชน์" โลกิว่า ตบมือลงบนหนังสือที่ปิดลงข้างกายเบาๆ "ข้ามีนี่ก็พอแล้ว"   
  
"ท่านพ่อบอกว่าถ้าจะเป็นกษัตริย์ก็ต้องมีมิตรข้างกาย" ธอร์โอ้อวดคำสอนของพ่อ "ถ้าเจ้าไม่มีก็ไม่ได้เป็นกษัตริย์"   
  
โลกิเลิกคิ้วสูง ก่อนหัวเราะในความไร้เดียงสาของพี่ชาย ธอร์ไม่เคยฉลาด ไม่เข้าใจคำสอนที่แท้จริงของท่านพ่อ  
  
"สหายที่ท่านว่า.. ท่านคิดว่าเขาพร้อมเผชิญอันตรายเพื่อท่านมั้ย?" โลกิแหย่ อยากรู้ว่าพี่ของตนอยู่ในมายาคติถึงเพียงไหน  
  
และก็ไม่ผิดคาดเมื่อธอร์ยืดอกเหมือนกับรู้ทุกอย่างในโลกและต้องได้ทุกอย่างดั่งใจ "แน่นอน!"   
  
"ถ้างั้นท่านพนันกับข้าไหม.." โลกิเอียงคอมองธอร์ คลี่ยิ้มบาง "ถ้าพี่แพ้.. ผ้าห่มที่ท่านแม่ให้พี่เป็นของข้า"   
  
"ได้เลย!" 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"ช.. ช่วยข้าด้วย!" ธอร์เล่นละคร ตะโกนกรีดร้องให้เหมือนคนเจ็บปวดที่สุด "ข.. ข้าหายใจไม่ออก"   
  
งูยักษ์ตัวเขื่องพันรอบตัวธอร์ ขู่ฟอดฟ่อ นัยน์ตาสีเขียวของอสูรร้ายจ้องมอง'สหาย'ของธอร์ที่เบิกตากว้างและพากันหนีจ้าละหวั่น โต๊ะและเก้าอี้ของงานเลี้ยงล้มระเนระนาด เสียงกรีดร้องของทั้งหญิงและชาย พากันวิ่งหนีหายไปจากห้อง  
  
"พวกเจ้า! กลับมาช่วยข้าเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!" ธอร์หน้าแดงอับอาย ตะโกนออกไป  
  
โลกิคืนรูปกายกลับเป็นอนุชาเมื่อไม่เหลือใคร เหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ชูมือขึ้นฟ้าตะโกน "ข้าชนะ!"  
  
หากธอร์ซึมจนโลกิต้องถอนหายใจ มองหน้าพี่ชายที่เหมือนโลกทั้งใบพังทลายแล้วคนน้องก็หาชอบไม่  
  
"พวกที่ท่านชวนมางานเลี้ยงน่ะ.. คบกับท่านเพราะท่านเป็นเจ้าชาย.. จะได้กินดื่มฟรี มีสิทธิพิเศษ.." โลกิอธิบาย อันที่จริงไม่เข้าใจว่าพี่ชายไม่เห็นได้อย่างไร บางทีอาจเพราะธอร์ถูกตามใจจนเคยตัว เมื่อถูกประจบสอพลอก็เลยแยกแยะไม่ออก "ท่านน่ะเลือกคนคบหาไม่เป็น.. ซื่อบื้อ.. แถมยังใจกว้างไม่เข้าเรื่อง.."  
  
"แล้วเจ้าดีกว่าข้านักหรือไง!? เจ้าไม่เคยมีเพื่อนสักหน่อย จะมารู้อะไร"  
  
คำหงุดหงิดอารมณ์เสียของธอร์ ทำเอาโลกิรู้สึกเหมือนถูกท้า เด็กชายจึงตอบกลับด้วยอีโก้ "ถ้าข้าอยากมีล่ะก็.. แน่นอน! ข้าดูคนเป็นไม่เหมือนพี่หรอก!"   
  
ธอร์หยุดเศร้าเมื่อได้ยินความมั่นใจหลุดออกจากปากน้องที่ใครๆก็ชมว่าฉลาดกว่าเขา นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างเงยขี้นมองน้องชายเหมือนเพิ่งค้นพบเรื่องวิเศษที่สุด  
  
"งั้นต่อไปนี้เจ้าเลือกให้ข้า.. เลือกเพื่อนของเราทั้งคู่!!"

 

 

* * *

 

  
\- ซีฟ - 

  
  
"วัลคีลี่ก็เป็นผู้หญิง! ทำไมข้าเป็นผู้หญิงแล้วจะจับดาบไม่ได้ แค่ข้าแตกต่างจากพวกเจ้าไม่ได้แปลว่าข้าสู้ไม่ได้!" เสียงของเด็กสาวผมดำตะโกนก้องไปทั่วสนามประลองอย่างฮึดฮัด เต็มไปด้วยไฟที่ไม่ว่าเด็กคนไหน ชายหรือหญิงก็ไม่อาจเทียมเท่า  
  
โลกิจะไม่ชอบซีฟได้อย่างไร เขาก็แตกต่าง แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาสู้ไม่เป็น --แค่ไม่ใช่อย่างธอร์   
  
"ข้าจะพิสูจน์ให้เจ้าดูว่าข้าทำได้!" ซีฟคว้าดาบประลองขึ้นมา และเพียงไม่ถึงนาทีเด็กหนุ่มที่ล้อนางก็ก้นจ้ำเบ้าลงกะพื้นพร้อมมีดาบจ่ออยู่ที่คอ  
  
อนุชาคนน้องเผยยิ้มโดยที่ไม่ไม่รู้ตัว กระทุ้งศอกใส่ธอร์ที่มัวแต่สนใจของกินในมือ แล้วกระซิบ "นาง"  
  
"หืม..?"  
  
"ซีฟ" โลกิชี้ ก่อนอธิบายเมื่อพี่ยังไม่เข้าใจ "เพื่อนที่ท่านให้ข้าเลือก"  
  
ธอร์หันไปมองและเลิกคิ้ว "ผู้หญิง?"  
  
"เป็นหญิงแต่นางจะไม่ทิ้งท่านยามตกอยู่ในอันตราย ข้ารับรอง"   
  
ธอร์เป็นเด็กเรียบง่าย น้องชายว่าอย่างไรก็ตามนั้น ไม่คิดมาก จัดแจงเอาของกินในมือยัดใส่แขนโลกิแทนและออกวิ่งไปที่สนามประลอง ตะโกนพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง  
  
"เฮ้! เจ้าเป็นเพื่อนกับข้าไหม ซีฟ!" 

 

 

* * *

   
  
  
\- โวลสแตกก์ -

  
  
ไม่มีใครคิดท้าพนันหรือเล่นเกมกับเจ้าชายโลกิแห่งแอสการ์ด ยกเว้นพระเชษฐาผมทอง และเด็กร่างโตเสียงดังกึกก้องที่มีผมสีเพลิง  
  
"ครั้งนี้ข้าจะชนะเจ้า โลกิ!" โวลสแตกก์ทรุดลงนั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามเจ้าชายองค์รองของแอสการ์ด ตั้งแขนกำยำขึ้นบนโต๊ะเตรียมพร้อมจะงัดข้อ "ข้าไปฝึกมาแล้ว ต่อให้เป็นมนตรา กลเม็ดอะไรก็ชนะข้าไม่ได้ทั้งนั้น นักรบย่อมไม่แพ้นักมายากล!"   
  
โลกิกระพริบตามองคนที่แพ้ตนเป็นสิบรอบแล้วก็ยังไม่เข็ด ไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนว่าจะมีใครดื้อเท่าพี่ชายตัวเอง   
  
"โลกิขี้โกง.. โวลสแตกก์ อย่าเล่นกับโลกิเลย" เด็กคนอื่นบอกโวลสแตกก์ พยายามดึงเด็กร่างโตให้ลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ แต่กลับถูกสะบัดทิ้ง  
  
"ถ้าข้าแน่จริง ต่อให้โลกิโกงยังไงข้าก็ต้องชนะ!" โวลสแตกก์ลั่นคำนั้นโดยไม่ยอมหลบนัยน์ตาสีเขียวมรกตของเจ้าชายองค์รอง "ยกมืิอขึ้นมาบนโต๊ะ โลกิ ครั้งนี้ข้าชนะแน่"   
  
"แล้วถ้าเจ้าแพ้..?" โลกิถามเหมือนทุกครั้ง   
  
"จะให้ข้าทำอะไรก็ได้"  
  
โลกิหัวเราะลั่น ยื่นแขนที่บอบบางผิดกับคนท้าขึ้นบนโต๊ะ และโกงอีกหน ชนะเกมเด็กเล่นตรงหน้า   
  
"เจ้าจะให้ข้าทำอะไร โลกิ" โวลสแตกก์ถามเสียงฮึดฮัด "อะไรก็ได้ ข้าไม่กลัว"  
  
เจ้าชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ดคลี่ยิ้มที่มุมปาก เอ่ยปากในสิ่งที่ไม่มีเด็กชายคนไหนกล้าทำ ไม่แม้แต่ยามเขาท้าธอร์ "ขโมยจูบแรกของซีฟ.."   
  
และโวลสแตกก์ทำตามสัญญา  
  
"ถ้าขโมยจูบจากซีฟยังกล้าทำ จะมีอะไรอื่นอีกที่เขาจะไม่ทำเพื่อท่านเมื่อชนะใจเขาได้ พี่ข้า?" โลกิบอกพี่ชาย และธอร์พยักหน้า วิ่งเข้าไปแยกซีฟที่ทำท่าจะฆ่าเด็กร่างยักษ์ให้ตายเพราะขโมยสิ่งสุดรักสุดหวง  
  
"เฮ้! เจ้าเป็นเพื่อนกับข้าไหม โวลสแตกก์!" 

 

* * *

  
  
\- โฮกัน -

  
  
"นั่นมันที่ซ่อนของข้า เจ้า--!?" โลกิหงุดหงิด ใครกันบังอาจแย่งที่ประจำที่เขาเอาไว้หลบซ่อนธอร์  
  
หากเด็กที่เงยหน้าขึ้นตาแดงเรื่อช้ำ ทำให้โลกิชะงักปากร้ายไว้  
  
"ขออภัย องค์ชาย" คำนอบน้อมแตกต่างจากเด็กคนอื่นทำให้โลกิยิ่งเขว ทำตัวไม่ถูก   
  
"เจ้าคือ.. เด็กที่มาจากนาวาไฮม์"  
  
โฮกันพยักหน้า ยกฝ่ามือขึ้นเช็ดน้ำตาที่แก้ม โลกิทำตัวไม่ถูก ธอร์ไม่เคยร้องไห้ เขาไม่เคยต้องปลอบใคร   
  
"เจ้า.. ร้องไห้ทำไม?"   
  
โฮกันไม่ตอบ โลกิขมวดคิ้วก่อนจะทรุดลงนั่งข้างๆเด็กจากนาวาไฮม์   
  
"ถ้า.. เจ้าคิดบ้าน.. ข้ารู้ทางลับไปวานาไฮม์" โลกิตัดสินใจเอ่ยในที่สุด เมื่อเด็กข้างๆไม่ปริปากแม้แต่คำเดียว หากโฮกันส่ายหัวเป็นคำตอบว่าไม่ใช่  
  
เมื่อทายไม่ถูก เด็กที่ชอบปริศนาอย่างโลกิยิ่งขมวดคิ้ว พยายามไขปัญหา  
  
"เพราะเจ้า..ไม่มีเพื่อน?" โลกิเดาอีกที เขานึกออกแล้วว่าจำอีกฝ่ายได้จากไหน เด็กเพียงคนเดียวนอกจากเขาที่ไม่มีใครนั่งเล่นด้วย อยู่คนเดียวเป็นประจำ พลันความรู้สึกเห็นใจอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นก็ถูกมอบให้เด็กแปลกหน้าจากต่างแดน  
  
โฮกันเงยหน้ามองเจ้าชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ด ตาเบิกกว้าง   
  
"พี่ชายของข้ากำลังหาสหาย.." โลกิไม่แน่ใจว่าจะดีมั้ย แต่เขาไม่อยากทิ้งใครให้เผชิญชะตากรรมเช่นตัวเอง "หากเจ้าให้คำสัตย์ว่าจะไม่ทิ้งเขายามลำบาก ข้าจะพาเจ้าไปหาธอร์"  
  
โลกิยื่นมือออกไป และโฮกันคว้ามือนั้นไว้โดยไม่มีความลังเล ทั้งคู่เดินจับมือกับไปยังลานประลอง และเมื่อธอร์หันมาเจอน้องชายจูงมือเด็กแปลกหน้า ธอร์ตะโกนออกไปด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง  
  
"เฮ้! โลกิอยากให้เจ้าเป็นเพื่อนข้างั้นเหรอ!?"

 

* * *

  
  
  
\- เฟนดรัล -

  
  
ไม่มีเด็กผู้ชายคนไหนที่สนใจในเวทมนต์ ทุกคนมองว่ามันไร้เกียรติ ไม่ใช่วิถีของนักรบ เป็นเพียงการละเล่นแสนกล โลกิไม่เคยเจอใครที่อยากรู้อยากเห็นสิ่งที่เขาร่ำเรียนกับฟริกกา สิ่งที่แม้กระทั่งธอร์ก็ยังดูแคลน   
  
"สอนข้าบ้างได้ไหม?"   
  
โลกิมองเด็กที่อายุไล่เลี่ยกับพี่ชายด้วยสีหน้าเบี้ยวเหมือนถูกล้อเลียน ความไม่เชื่อใจก่อเป็นกำแพงสูง จะให้เชื่อได้ยังไงที่แฟนดรัล --เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่แทบจะเป็นธอร์สอง สีสันแห่งงานฉลอง รายล้อมด้วยผู้คน เก่งกาจศิลปะการต่อสู้ เชี่ยวชาญด้านอาวุธ มีหรือจะมาสนใจเวทมนต์ที่ผู้คนหยามเหยียดว่าเป็นศาสตร์ของอิสตรี  
  
แต่แฟนดรัลตื้อโลกิไม่เลิก   
  
"ข้าจะตื้อจนกว่าเจ้าจะสอนข้า!"  
  
"ทำไมเจ้าถึงสนใจเวทมนต์ เจ้าไม่รู้หรือว่ามันไม่ใช่ศาสตร์ของผู้ชาย"  
  
แฟนดรัลตีหน้าขำ "แล้วเจ้าไม่ใช่ผู้ชายหรือไง? ข้าไม่สนหรอกว่าอะไรที่ควรทำหรือไม่ควรทำ ข้าแค่อยากทำในสิ่งที่อยากทำ เจ้าก็เหมือนกันไม่ใช่นี่ โลกิ"  
  
"เจ้าไม่คิดว่าข้าแปลกหรอ?"   
  
"ข้าคิดว่าคนอื่นสิที่แปลก ทำไมต้องแบ่งแยกด้วยว่านี่ของสตรี และนั่นของบุรุษ ข้าชอบเต้นรำ ข้าชอบโครงกลอน แต่ข้าก็ชอบฝึกปรือดาบ ชอบโยนมีด ข้าไม่คิดว่ามันแปลกตรงไหน.. ข้าชอบเวลาเจ้าแปลงกาย ข้าชอบเวลาเจ้าเสกอะไรออกมาจากอากาศ ข้าคิดว่ามันเท่ดีออก"   
  
"แฟนดรัล..เจ้าชอบธอร์ไหม?"  
  
"ใครบ้างไม่ชอบธอร์?" แฟนดรัลหัวเราะ แต่เมื่อเห็นสีหน้าโลกิ เด็กที่โตกว่าก็เสริมคำพูดตัวเอง "แต่ข้าชอบเจ้ามากกว่า โลกิ"   
  
และวันรุ่งขี้น ธอร์เดินเข้ามาหาแฟนดรัลด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง  
  
"น้องข้าบอกว่าเจ้าตลกดี ควรคบหาเป็นเพื่อน เป็นเพื่อนกับข้าไหม แฟนดรัล?"

 

* * *

  
  
  
"เจ้าน่าจะเกิดเป็นผู้หญิงแทนข้า โลกิ!" ซีฟหัวเราะเยาะ "เย็บปักถักร้อย หนังสือ เวทมนต์ เล่นพิณ นั่นมันงานอดิเรกของผู้หญิง! แถมเจ้ายังไม่มียางอายซะเลย ไม่กล้าสู้กับคนอื่นอย่างแฟร์ๆแบบลูกผู้ชาย!" 

 

* * *

  
  
"ธอร์ ท่านมันโง่นักถึงได้พนันกับน้องชาย ยังไงโลกิชนะอยู่แล้ว.. ดูข้าเป็นตัวอย่างนี่ ข้าไม่เล่นกับคนโกงหรอก!"  
  
โวลสแตกก์ไม่ได้แตกต่างจากคนอื่น แค่หัวช้า สุดท้ายก็ไม่เหลือใครที่โง่พอจะเล่นพนักขันต่อกับเด็กที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นเทพแห่งการคดโกง

 

* * *

  
  
"ข้าจะอยู่ฝั่งธอร์"   
  
"แล้วใครจะอยู่กับโลกิ โฮกัน"  
  
"เจ้าก็อยู่เองสิ ซีฟ!"   
  
เขาทำให้โฮกันไม่ต้องโดดเดี่ยว แต่นี่คือสิ่งที่ได้รับ

 

* * *

  
  
"ข้าเรียนคาถาบทใหม่ เจ้าสนใจจะเป็นหนูทดลองให้ข้ามั้ย แฟนดรัล?"  
  
"โทษที โลกิ! ข้ามีนัดกับเฮลก้าน่ะ"  
  
แฟนดรัลไม่ได้สนใจมนตรา หากเป็นผู้หญิง เป็นเช่นนั้นมาแต่แรก แฟนดรัลต้องการเพียงกลเสกดอกไม้ เพราะนั่นทำให้สาวงามหลงคารมที่ตามมา

 

* * *

  
  
  
_ธอร์พูดถูก_ คนที่ไม่เคยคบใครอย่างโลกิจะไปรู้ดีอะไร.. เพื่อน.. สหาย.. สุดท้ายแม้แต่สิ่งที่เขาเลือกก็ตกเป็นของธอร์

  
  
นึกว่าซีฟจะเข้าใจ แต่ก็เหมือนคนอื่น ดูแคลนพรสวรรค์ของเขา หาว่าวิถีของเขาขี้ขลาด น่าอับอาย  
  
นึกว่าโวลสแตกก์จะไม่มีวันคิดว่าเวทมนต์ของเขาคือกลโกง แต่แล้วก็ไม่มีอีกเด็กชายที่พูดว่า "ถ้าข้าแน่จริง ต่อให้โลกิโกงยังไงข้าก็ต้องชนะ!"   
  
นึกว่าโฮกันเหมือนเขา เป็นคนนอก โดดเดี่ยวแปลกแยก แต่พอมีกลุ่มสหาย โฮกันก็เหมือนทุกคน ไม่มีใครเลือกโลกิ หากมีธอร์  
  
นึกว่าแฟนดรัลเข้าใจเขา ทั้งที่อีกฝ่ายเคยบอกว่าชอบเขามากกว่าพี่ แต่ยิ่งนานไป ทั้งคู่กลับยิ่งเข้ากันได้ดี และทิ้งโลกิไว้ข้างหลัง.. ในเงามืด

  
  
สุดท้ายเขาก็มีเพียงตัวคนเดียว ไม่เหลือใคร เพราะทุกอย่างเป็นของธอร์ และไม่เคยเป็นของเขา  
  
สหายของพี่ก็ยังเป็นสหายของพี่.. คำว่า ** _เรา_** มันไม่มีตั้งแต่แรก..

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อย่าโกรธอีเพื่อนพี่ๆกันเลยนะคะ ทุกคนยังเด็กอยู่ ปากไม่ดีกันไปบ้าง แต่เพราะงี้กิถึงปิดกั้นด้วย ว่านั่นเพื่อนพี่ๆ เรียกแต่ว่าสหายพี่ ก็เพราะแบบนี้นี่แหละ ฝังใจในตอนเด็ก ความเชื่อใจในตัวทุกคนหมดสิ้น ; w ; 
> 
> แต่เอาจริงๆก็อยากรู้นะ ในบรรดา 4 คนที่เขียนออกมา ใครน่าโกรธที่สุด 555 ไรต์มีในใจนะ คิดว่ามีหนึ่งคนในนี้ที่แบบ........ เฮ้ย! หนักกว่าคนอื่นๆ
> 
> แต่ถ้าถามกิ กินี่เจ็บเท่าเทียมกันทุกคนเลยมั้ง
> 
> ปล. แอบแฟนดรัล/กิเล็กๆอีกแล้วอ่ะ 55555


	57. (+25) Star-crossed

30Days (+25) Star-crossed

"วานาไฮม์เป็นเช่นไรบ้าง.." 

ใช้เวลาถึงสองวันที่เทพวานีร์หญิงสาละวนกับการหาคำตอบ โลกิถึงกล้าเอ่ยถามออกไป นัยน์ตาสีอำพันที่มักทอแสงอ่อนโยนของนางเข้มขึ้น โลกิอดเห็นภาพของฟริกกาทาบทับไม่ได้ แม่เขา.. มีเสี้ยวเลือดของวานาไฮม์อยู่ ในบรรดาเก้าโลก สำหรับโลกิ วานาไฮม์คือบ้านหลังที่สอง อาจไม่ผูกพัน แต่เขาเคยอยู่ที่นั่น เล่นที่นั่น เรียนที่นั่น แม้มนตราจะเป็นศาสตร์ของสตรีเพศเช่นกันสำหรับวานาไฮม์ แต่เขาไม่เคยถูกเหยียดหยามเช่นในแอสการ์ด ทุกคนล้วนเอ่ยคำชมเชย สรรเสริญเยินยอในพรสวรรค์ที่ว่ากันว่าเป็นหนึ่งในหลายพันล้าน

เทพมุสาเคยชอบที่นั่น บางทีเพราะอย่างนั้นถึงอยากปกป้องมันไว้จากเงื้อมมือของเฮล่า แต่ตอนนี้ทุกอย่างกลับตาลปัตร

"เราเหลือกันแค่ไม่กี่คน" เฮลบาห์ตอบอย่างไร้อารมณ์ ความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงถูกปกปิดไว้หลังหน้ากากหนา "พืชพันธุ์ อารยธรรมถูกทำลายสิ้น คงต้องใช้เวลาสักสองพันปีกว่าทุกอย่างจะเริ่มบูรณะขึ้นมาใหม่ได้เพคะ" 

"หากมีอะไรที่ข้าพอจะช่วยได้.." โลกิเกริ่นและนั่นทำให้เทพวานีร์หญิงเผยยิ้มอ่อนลง มือนุ่มแตะบ่าของเจ้าชายยักษ์น้ำแข็งปลอบประโลม

"เพียงเฮล่าทำตามสัญญาว่าจะไม่กล้ำกลายวานาไฮม์อีก แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอ" 

"เฮล่า.. นางสัญญาเช่นนั้นรึ" โลกิรู้สึกติดหนี้ราชินีของตนอีกหน รู้ดีว่าเฮล่ากระหายจะครอบครองดินแดนเพียงใด นาวาไฮม์มีสิ่งที่มีค่ามากมายให้ตักตวง ทั้งความรู้ แร่ธาตุ และทองคำ --เพื่อเขา เฮล่าละทิ้งสิ่งพวกนั้น

"บอกเด็กมันไปตรงๆว่าเจ้ามาเพราะเทพีแห่งความตายจะฆ่าลูกศิษย์เจ้าทุกคนที่ทำภารกิจนี้ไม่สำเร็จ และหากไม่มีใครยอมมา พวกเจ้าจะได้ตายกันหมดทั้งดาว" ทวดของยักษ์น้ำแข็งเด็กทั้งสองเอ่ยขัดดังลั่น ชาแมนเฒ่าไม่เก็บงำความรู้สึกที่มีต่อแอสการ์ด หรือแม้กระทั่งต่อโลกิ

"ฮาฟดัน" เฮลบาห์เงยหน้าขึ้นเอ่ยนามของปราชญ์จากโยธันไฮม์อย่างสนิทสนม กึ่งติเตียนด้วยเสียงหวานนุ่ม สองวันที่ผ่านมากับการเป็นหนูทดลองให้ทั้งคู่ โลกิเห็นความคุ้นเคยในดวงตาของทั้งสอง ไม่ใกล้เคียงกับคนแปลกหน้าที่เพิ่งรู้จักกัน 

"หากข้ามาเพราะคำขู่ แล้วท่านมาเพราะอะไร? เพียงแค่เจ้าชายธอร์คุกเข่าอ้อนวอนกลางหิมะครึ่งวันคงไม่ทำให้คนอย่างท่านเปลี่ยนใจได้อยู่แล้ว" 

โลกิสงสัยเช่นกัน การกระทำของฮาฟดันชัดเจนว่าไม่อยากให้ความร่วมมือ รวมทั้งไม่ได้คิดจะยกย่องให้เขาเป็นกษัตริย์เช่นโยธันตนอื่น และแม้ธอร์ที่คุกเข่าอ้อนวอนจะน่าดูชมเพียงใด(--โลกิรู้ดีว่ามันน่าดูชมมาก เพียงพี่เขาคุกเข่าลง ริมฝีปากใต้หนวดเครานั่นจะพูดอะไร เขาก็คงใจอ่อนและละลาย ต่อให้มันโง่เง่าแค่ไหนก็ตาม) แต่นั่นคงได้ผลเฉพาะกับเขา ไม่ใช่โยธันอาวุโสที่เกลียดแอสการ์ดเข้าไส้

เทพแสนกลคิดว่ามีเพียงสองทฤษฎีที่เข้าท่า.. แก้แค้นเขากับธอร์ บอกว่ามาช่วยแต่ที่จริงแล้วมาเพื่อฆ่าและแก้แค้น และอีกทฤษฎีคือ ชาแมนยักษ์ตรงหน้ามาเพราะหวังว่าจะได้เจอเฮลบาห์

ยามเผลอไผล นัยน์ตาสีเลือดของฮาฟดันมองเทพวานีร์ด้วยสายตาโศกศัลย์ถวิลหา ความรักต้องห้ามข้ามสายพันธุ์ โลกิคิดว่ามองไม่ผิด ในเมื่อเขากับพี่คุ้นเคยมันดีเช่นกัน ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ที่คิดว่าเป็นไปไม่ได้

"ข้ามาเพราะซิกกี้กับไอวาร์" ฮาฟดันเอ่ยสิ่งที่ต่างออกไป "มาเพื่ออนาคตของโยธันไฮม์" 

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นเราก็ต่างมาดินแดนศัตรูเพราะเหตุผลเดียวกัน" เฮลบาห์ตอบรับเสียงเรียบคล้ายหวังคำตอบอื่น "เพื่อคนอื่น เพื่อดาวของเรา" 

ไม่มีคำพูดต่อระหว่างทั้งสอง และโลกิไม่รู้จะแทรกถามอะไร จึงทำได้เพียงจ้องมองเฮลบาห์ที่ง่วนกับผลทดสอบเลือดของเขา และฮาฟดันซึ่งตำสมุนไพรในชาม ต้มน้ำร้อน ก่อนยักษ์ร่างมหึมาจะเดินมาหยุดคุกเข่าลงเพื่อส่งถ้วยของเหลวกลิ่นเหม็นเขียวให้กับเขา

"มันอาจจะช่วยให้พลังน้ำแข็งที่ควบคุมไม่ได้ของเจ้าเบาลง" ฮาฟดันอธิบายเมื่อโลกิรับไปถือทว่าไม่ยอมดื่ม "เผ่าพันธุ์โยธันไม่มีปัญหาเรื่องพลังแตกซ่าน ควบคุมไม่ได้ กรณีของเจ้ามันแปลก ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ใครอื่นเป็นกัน แต่สมุนไพรนี่บางครั้งใช้กับทารกที่เกิดมาทรงพลังผิดวิสัย ทำให้มารดาต้องเหน็ดเหนื่อยในการเลี้ยงดู"

เฮลบาห์อมยิ้มกว้างกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน ก่อนเผลอหลุดพูดถึงความหลังต่อหน้าคนนอกเช่นเทพแสนกล "ท่านถูกบังคับให้ดื่มมันจนถึงห้าขวบ ฮาฟดัน.. เป็นตัวปัญหาน่าดู..." 

"นั่นเพราะวานาไฮม์เกลียดน้ำแข็งและหิมะ"

"ข้าชอบน้ำแข็งและหิมะของท่านนะ" 

โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทาง บทสนทนาธรรมดาแต่ชวนให้ใบหน้าร้อนวูบวาบ คำพูดของเทพวานีร์ฟังคล้ายของพี่ชายเขา และเฮลบาห์เหมือนจะรู้ตัวว่าเอ่ยอะไรออกไปเมื่อนัยน์ตาสีเลือดของฮาฟดันมองนิ่งให้หยุดพูด หญิงสาวเหลือบมองโลกิแล้วหัวเราะแก้เก้อ

เทพแสนกลกระแฮ่ม.. แน่นอนเขาอยากถามว่าไหนเลยยักษ์น้ำแข็งถึงไปอยู่นาวาไฮม์ตั้งแต่เด็กได้ และที่พูดนั่นมันยุคไหนกัน ตั้งแต่มีสงครามในสมัยก่อนที่เขาจะถือกำเนิด โอดินก็ปิดทุกช่องทางที่โลกทั้งสองจะไปมาหาสู่กันแล้ว อ้างว่าเป็นการปกป้องวานาไฮม์ สิ่งเดียวที่อนุมานได้คือ ทั้งคู่อายุมากกว่าที่ตอนแรกโลกินึกไว้ อาจตั้งแต่สมัยที่เหล่าวัลคีรี่ยังมีชีวิต 

"ข้าขอถามอะไรอย่าง" โลกิเกริ่นและหมุนถ้วยยาในมือไปมายังไม่คิดจะจิบดื่ม ทั้งเฮลบาห์และฮาฟดันที่ลุกขึ้นยืนไปแล้วมองกลับมาที่เขา "ข้าพยายามอ่านในตำราทุกเล่มที่แอสการ์ดมีแล้ว แต่ข้าก็ยังไม่ได้ข้อยืนยัน.. ตั้งแต่เด็กข้าสงสัยมาตลอด ทำไมนักปราชญ์และจอมเวทของโยธันไฮม์ถึงมีเพียงบุรุษ.. ขณะที่สำหรับแอสการ์ดและวานาไฮม์โดยส่วนใหญ่แล้วเป็นสตรี.. ในสนามรบก็เช่นกัน ข้าเห็นนักรบมากมายของท่านเสกน้ำแข็งขึ้นได้ ถ้าข้าเข้าใจไม่ผิดนั่นไม่ใช่พลังแต่กำเนิด แต่เป็นสิ่งที่ต้องฝึกฝน" 

"คำถามของเจ้าคือ?" ฮาฟดันถามกลับเสียงห้วน

โลกิม่นคิ้วลงเล็กน้อยกับน้ำเสียงที่ไม่เป็นมิตร "ข้าแค่สงสัยว่าโยธันไม่มองว่าศาสตราเวทย์เป็นเรื่องของสตรีเพศเฉกเช่นชาวแอซิร์หรือวานีร์งั้นหรือ" 

_เพราะข้าเป็นโยธัน แม้เป็นบุรุษก็เลยสนใจเวทมนต์ เช่นนั้นหรือเปล่า?_  --คำถามที่ซ่อนอยู่หลังคำถาม ความแตกต่างในยามเด็กที่แยกเขาออกจากธอร์และเด็กคนอื่นๆอย่างชัดเจน เกิดจากนิสัยเขาหรือตัวตนของเขากันแน่ 

"หยุดก่อน เจ้าชายโลกิ" เฮลบาห์ร้องขัดคำตอบของฮาฟดันที่กำลังอ้าปาก ใบหน้าหญิงสาวสับสนปนขบขัน "ท่านไม่รู้หรือเพคะ?" 

"รู้สิ่งใดกัน?" โลกิถามกลับ

เฮลบาห์เอามือปิดปากตัวเองอย่างไม่เชื่อหู ก่อนจะลดมือลง เหลือบมองฮาฟดันที่ตีหน้าเคร่ง หญิงสาวอมยิ้ม "ฮ่า.. ข้าไม่เคยเห็นใครที่ไม่รู้จักเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวเองขนาดนี้ ท่านควรอธิบายเพศสภาพของโยธันให้เขาฟังนะ ฮาฟดัน" 

โลกิมองทั้งคู่ "พวกเจ้าพูดถึงอะไรกัน"

"เจ้าชาย.." เฮลบาห์มองเขาแล้วส่ายหัวเหมือนเทพแสนกลเป็นเด็กที่ไม่รู้อะไรเสียเลย "ยักษ์น้ำแข็งมีเพศเสียที่ไหนกันเพคะ" 

 

โลกิไม่เข้าใจคำพูดนั้น ขมวดคิ้วเป็นปม 

"โยธันเป็นได้ทั้งสองเพศ ยามสงครามสามารถเป็นชาย และยามสงบสามารถเป็นสตรี หรือจะเป็นทั้งคู่ก็ย่อมได้ ไม่มีเพศที่แท้จริง" ฮาฟดันเอ่ยเสียงเรียบอธิบายอย่างไร้อารมณ์ ผิดกับเทพวานีร์ที่ยังอมยิ้มขัน 

โลกิอ้าปากค้าง มือที่ถือถ้วยยาสมุนไพรสั่นเล็กน้อยด้วยความตื่นเต้น นัยน์ตาสีแดงเป็นประกายกับสิ่งที่ได้เรียนรู้ เหมือนได้กลับไปเป็นเด็กอีกหน ปากเอ่ยสิ่งที่คิดออกมาไม่หยุด "ข้าไม่เคยรู้มาก่อน.. ในตำราทั้งหมดบนแอสการ์ดไม่มีเล่มไหนพูดถึงเรื่องนี้แม้แต่นิด อย่างมากก็พูดถึงตำนานยักษ์เยเมียร์ที่ไร้เพศ.. ทำไมเรื่องสำคัญและพื้นฐานเช่นนี้ แอสการ์ดกลับละเลยไม่บันทึกเอาไว้ ข้าไม่อยากจะเชื่อ!" 

"โอดินกับความโง่เขลาของชาวแอซิร์" เฮลบาห์ถอนหายใจก่อนจะรู้ตัวว่าหลุดพูดอะไรออกไป เหลือบมองเทพแสนกลก่อนถอนสายบัวต่ำ "ขอประทานอภัยเพคะ.. ข้าแค่..."

"ข้าเข้าใจ" โลกิโบกมือปัด เขารู้สึกเช่นนั้นเหมือนกันในบางครั้ง แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนมองทุกเผ่าพันธุ์ต่ำต้อยกว่าตัวเอง แม้แต่เผ่าพันธุ์ใกล้เคียงอย่างเทพวานีร์หรือเอล์ฟก็ยังเป็นพลเมืองชั้นสอง เทพแอซิร์มองว่าทุกวัฒนธรรมนั้นล้าหลังกว่าแอสการ์ด เป็นความทระนงตนที่บางครั้งโลกิก็คิดว่าช่างเย่อหยิ่งและโง่เขลา คร่ำครึไม่ทันความเปลี่ยนแปลง ในเมื่ออีกเพียงไม่กี่ศตวรรษ มิดการ์ดเดี้ยน เผ่าพันธุ์ที่ครั้งหนึ่งเหมือนมดปลวกสำหรับชาวแอสการ์ด ก็ยังอาจอันตรายจนเป็นภัยใหญ่หลวง

บางทีอาจเป็นแล้วก็ได้ โลกิอดนึกถึงสหายของพี่ชายบนมิดการ์ดไม่ได้ --เหล่าอเวนเจอร์ส ทั้งที่ชีวิตมนุษย์สั้นเพียงนิดเดียว แต่พวกนั้นกลับชาญฉลาดและมีความสามารถเพียงพอที่จะต่อกรกับเทพ หากไม่ใช่เพราะธอร์ยังเห็นบางอย่างในตัวเขาและพากลับบ้าน โลกิยังนึกไม่ออกว่าชะตากรรมของตัวเองจะเป็นเช่นไร

มนุษย์ไม่ใช่มดปลวก ไม่ใกล้เคียง โลกิยอมรับในข้อนั้นได้อย่างไม่กังขาอีกต่อไป เขาลิ้มรสความพ่ายแพ้มาแล้ว ยังเฝื่อนฝาดลิ้นนึกถึงเหล้าที่โทนี่ สตาร์คเชื้อเชิญให้ดื่ม กระดูกยังร้าวเมื่อนึกถึงอสูรสีเขียว อีกครึ่งของดร. บรูซ แบนเนอร์

"ข้ายอมรับว่าบางครั้งชาวแอสการ์ดก็ล้าหลัง ทระนงตนจนโง่เขลา" เหมือนที่เขาโง่เขลาเคยดูแคลนมนุษย์ว่าเหมาะสมเพียงคุกเข่าให้เทพเจ้า หรือยักษ์น้ำแข็งนั้นไร้สมองและศีลธรรม หรือเทพวานีร์เป็นแค่พวกบ้าธรรมชาติคร่ำครึ

หากเขานั่งบัลลังก์แอสการ์ด โลกิอยากเปลี่ยนความคิดพวกนี้เสีย แต่เฮล่ากับธอร์คงไม่ใส่ใจเรื่องความรู้หรือการทูต

"ถ้าเป็นไปได้หากจบเรื่องนี้.. ข้าอยากศึกษาตำราของท่านทั้งคู่ที่ยังหลงเหลือ และข้ายินดีแบ่งปันตำราของแอสการ์ดเช่นกัน เพื่ออนาคต.. ข้ารู้ว่ามันฟังดูประหลาด พูดจากปากข้า แต่ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ข้าอยากให้ทั้งสามโลกก้าวไปพร้อมกัน"

ข้อเสนอของโลกิได้คำตอบเป็นความเงียบ ก่อนเฮลบาห์จะกระชับเสื้อคลุมกับร่างและเงยหน้าขึ้นมองยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่ก้มลงรอสบอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

"ราชินีฟริกกาเลี้ยงเขามาดี ฮาฟดัน"

"หรือไม่โอดินก็สอนเขามาดีจนโกหกได้เช่นครู"

"แล้วไม่คุ้มหรือ หากยอมรับข้อเสนอของเจ้าชายแล้วท่านมีหวังจะได้พบข้าอีก? หลายพันปีที่ข้าทำใจแล้วว่าคงตายโดยที่ไม่มีโอกาสได้พบท่านอีกครั้ง.. ท่านจะบอกว่าเวลาเปลี่ยนหัวใจท่านไปจนหมดแล้วหรือ?" 

แม้หญิงสาวตรงหน้าไม่ได้เอ่ยกับเขา โลกิยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะใจเต้น และกลั้นหายใจ เห็นเสน่ห์ที่มากล้นชวนชม อายุที่มากของหญิงสาวทำให้นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเรืองรองนั้นไม่มีเสน่ห์ของความไร้เดียงสา แต่กลับทดแทนด้วยสิ่งอื่นที่เย้ายวนกว่า 

_ความรอบรู้_

"บอกข้า ฮาฟดัน หากหัวใจท่านไม่เหลือที่ให้ข้าอยู่อีกแล้ว หากสิ่งที่เราเคยมีร่วมกันเป็นอดีตในวัยเยาว์อันโง่เขลา ข้าก็อยากได้ยินจากปากท่านเอง" 

ทุกคำไม่ใช่คำตัดพ้อ ไม่เหมือนยามเขาใช้น้ำเสียงแบบนั้นกับธอร์ ที่เต็มไปด้วยความน้อยใจระคนวิงวอน อยากให้ธอร์ปรนเปรอกลับด้วยคำหวานล้ำ บอกว่าเขาเข้าใจผิด บอกว่าพี่ปรารถนาเขาไม่แปรเปลี่ยน

เฮลบาห์.. เทพวานีร์ตรงหน้าเอ่ยเช่นคนที่รู้ว่าทุกคำจะสามารถละลายน้ำแข็งในใจของโยธันที่แข็งกร้าวลงได้ รู้ทุกซอกทุกมุมว่าจะพูดเช่นไรให้อีกฝ่ายตกอยู่ในกำมือ 

โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองอยู่ใจกลางสงครามที่เขาทำได้เพียงสังเกตการณ์ ถ้วยชาในมือเย็นชืดทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้จิบ เคยนึกว่าลิ้นเขานั้นเลิศเลอเกินใคร แต่หญิงชาววานาไฮม์ตรงหน้านั้นล้ำลึกกว่า เหมือนมีมนตราออกมาจากคำพูดและท่าทาง และฮาฟดัน ก็ใจแข็งกว่าพี่เขานักเช่นกัน

"ข้าและเจ้าต่างมีหน้าที่ของตัวเอง ยิ่งในเวลาแบบนี้ มันยิ่งสำคัญกว่าทุกครั้ง วานาไฮม์เหลือเพียงเจ้า เฮลบาห์ อย่าได้พูดจาเหลวไหล" 

และก่อนที่เฮลบาห์จะได้ตอบกลับด้วยถ้อยคำเผด็จศึก ประตูถูกเปิดออกพร้อมเสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวของเด็กๆและธอร์ 

"ข้ามาขัดอะไรพวกเจ้าหรือเปล่า?" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าถามอย่างจับความตึงเครียดในห้องได้ ซึ่งทุกคนพร้อมใจกันปฏิเสธ โลกิส่ายหัว เฮลบาห์เพียงยิ้มให้ และฮาฟดันเมินธอร์ที่มาพร้อมกับเหลนทั้งสองในชุดของแอสการ์ดเดี้ยน

"เจ้าชายโลกิ! ธอร์บอกว่าท่านกำลังจะแต่งงาน แล้วเขาก็ชวนข้ากับซิกกี้มาด้วย! ข้ามาได้มั้ยเจ้าชายโลกิ ข้ามาได้มั้ยท่านทวด?" ไอวาร์เอ่ยพร้อมวิ่งเข้ามากลางวงผู้ใหญ่ "ที่โยธันไฮม์ไม่มีงานแต่งงาน ซิกกี้เองก็อยากเห็นสักครั้ง แต่พี่ไม่กล้าขอพวกท่านหรอก"

ก่อนที่จะมีใครได้ตอบเด็กโยธันคนเล็ก เทพวานีร์เพียงหนึ่งเดียวเอ่ยถามโลกิขึ้นมาก่อนอย่างตกใจ "แต่งงาน? ท่าน.. จะแต่งงานกับใคร?"

เทพแสนกลกับเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าสบตากัน แก้มสีครามของโลกิขึ้นสีเข้มระเรื่อนัยน์ตาสีแดงก้มลงมองเงาสะท้อนตัวเองในถ้วยยา ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะตอบเสียงอ้อมแอ้มแต่เนื้อหาที่ยอมรับก็พอจะให้ธอร์ฉีกยิ้มกว้าง

"ข้ากับธอร์..." โลกิผายมือข้างหนึ่งไปที่พี่ชาย เขินอาย "เรา..จะแต่งงานกัน.."

"ข้านึกว่าท่านถูกเลี้ยงดูกันมาอย่างพี่น้องกัน.."

เทพมุสาเงยหน้าขึ้นและเห็นนัยน์ตาเกรี้ยวกราดสีอำพันของเฮลบาห์ โลกิใจหายวูบ นั่นสิ พี่น้องได้กันเองคงน่าขยะแขยงน่าดู เขาน่าจะ.. เขาไม่ควรลืมว่าตัวเองโสโครก ต่อให้สายตาชาวแอสการ์ดจะเบาลง แต่สำหรับคนนอก.. มันก็ต้องเป็นแบบนี้

เทพวานีร์ก้าวเท้าย่ำลงน้ำหนักมาใกล้ สีหน้าเดียดฉันท์ มือบางคว้าแย่งถ้วยยาสมุนไพรในมือเทพมุสา โลกิหลับตาเตรียมพร้อมถูกทำร้าย แต่ของเหลวที่เปลี่ยนมือกลับถูกสาดใส่อกของฮาฟดันแทน 

ทุกคนในห้องนิ่งแม้แต่ไอวาร์ที่ไม่ชอบอยู่เฉย

"ท่านรู้" เฮลบาห์เชิดหน้าขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีอำพันแวววาบฉาบความเดือดดาลจ้องนัยน์ตาสีเลือดของโยธันที่สูงกว่าเท่าตัว ปล่อยถ้วยเปล่าในมือให้ตกลงพื้น "คิดออกก่อนข้า.. ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่?" 

ฮาฟดันยักไหล่ ก่อนตอบเสียงเรียบ "ตั้งแต่แรก แต่ข้า.. ข้ายังอยากใช้เวลาร่วมกับเจ้า เฮลบาห์" เทพวานีร์หัวเราะพร่าเย้ยหยันคำสารภาพของยักษ์น้ำแข็งร่างสูง

โลกิสบตากับธอร์ที่งุนงง ก่อนเทพแสนกลจะส่ายหัวเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธว่าไม่เข้าใจเช่นกัน

ซิกกี้ขยับก่อนใคร ดมกลิ่นของเศษสมุนไพรบนโต๊ะของทวดตัวเอง เอานิ้วแตะชิมก้นชามบด ก่อนนัยน์ตาสีแดงจะมองเทพแสนกลที่ขยับเข้าหาร่างกำยำของธอร์ขอไออุ่นพึ่งพา ใกล้ชิดสนิทสนม 

คิ้วของเด็กโยธันคนพี่ขมวดใช้ความคิด ก่อนหันคอมองฮาฟดัน โพล่งออกมาเสียงซื่อ

"เจ้าชายโลกิท้องเหรอ ท่านทวด?" 

 

 


	58. (+26) Happiness

 

30Days (+26) Happiness

_'เจ้าชายโลกิท้องเหรอ ท่านทวด?'_

ประโยคเดียวจากปากซิกกี้ เปลี่ยนโลกทั้งใบของโลกิ เหมือนสัญชาตญาณบางอย่างถูกสับเปิดเหมือนมีสวิทช์ 

เทพแสนกลลดมือลงลูบหน้าท้องตัวเอง ลำคอจุกก้อนสะอื้น เขารู้โดยไม่ต้องรอคำยืนยันจากปากใคร โลกิได้ยินเสียงหัวใจอีกดวงภายในร่างกายชัดเจน เสียงที่แผ่วเบาแต่เปี่ยมไปด้วยชีวิต เสียงที่โลกิไม่ทราบว่าพลาดไปได้อย่างไร มันอยู่กับเขาตลอดมา เต้นควบคู่พร้อมกับหัวใจของเขา

ดวงตารื้น มันผ่าวร้อนแต่ไม่เหมือนหนใดที่แล้วมา ไม่ใช่จากความเศร้า โลกิไม่เคยรู้สึกเช่นนี้ อุ่นวาบจากภายใน เหมือนทุกสิ่งที่ขาดหายถูกเติมเต็ม เหมือนทุกอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ ชีวิตน้อยๆที่ก่อเกิดในร่าง --ร่างที่เขานึกว่ามันเป็นคำสาป แต่แท้จริงแล้วเป็นพร 

_ชีวิตที่เขาและพี่จะรักยิ่งกว่าตนเอง_

"ธอร์.." โลกิเบี่ยงตัวสบหน้าของพี่ชาย ใบหน้าสีครามเชยขึ้น ยิ้มกว้างที่ขึ้นไปถึงดวงตาสีแดงที่หยีเล็กเกือบเป็นเส้นตรง "ธอร์!" เทพแสนกลตะโกนอย่างตื่นเต้น ปิติ ในอกร้อนวูบจนแทบจะสำลักความสุข อยากหัวเราะ อยากร้องไห้ อยากดึงธอร์เข้ามาจูบ มือสีครามยกขึ้นแตะใบหน้าพี่ชายที่ยังไม่อาจเข้าใจอะไรให้สบตา "ข้าท้อง!"

นัยน์ตาสีนภาของธอร์ขมุกขมัวงุนงน หูเหมือนไม่เข้าใจศัพท์ที่น้องเอ่ยว่าหมายถึงอะไร

"ข้าท้อง ท่านพี่.." โลกิเอ่ยย้ำเสียงหวานพร้อมรอยยิ้มขบขันยาว เมื่อธอร์ยังนิ่งตีหน้าเด๋อด๋า มือสีครามบนแก้มสากจับหน้าพี่ชายเขย่า ไม่อาจหยุดความดีใจ ระคนด้วยความเอ็นดูพี่ชายที่นิ่งอึ้ง "ลูกของเรา.. ธอร์.. ธอร์! ได้ยินข้าไหม เจ้าพี่บ้า! อย่ามาทำสมองตายตอนนี้!" 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าใช้เวลาเกือบครึ่งนาทีถึงรู้ว่ารอยยิ้มของน้องหาใช่มุกตลก นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าค่อยๆเบิกกว้างขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และมันสดใส สดใสเป็นประกายยิ่งกว่าฟ้าหลังฝน เหมือนมีสายรุ้งนับร้อยโลดแล่นในนัยน์ตาของธอร์ แก้มบานไปหมดด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง ก่อนเปล่งเสียงหัวเราะเจิดจ้ายิ่งกว่าดวงตะวัน สว่างไสวพานให้โลกิหัวเราะออกมาร่วน และโผเข้าหาจุมพิตที่ริมฝีปากเฟิ้มตอหนวดของพี่ 

"เจ้าท้อง! โลกิ!" ธอร์ตะโกนลั่น ไม่กังขากับข่าวดีของน้อง แม้ไม่รู้ว่ามันจะเป็นไปได้ยังไง ระหว่างชายกับชาย แต่น้องเขาประหลาดตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร เรื่องที่ไม่น่าเป็นไปได้ล้วนเป็นไปได้ และความดีใจของโลกิ แม้แต่เทพมุสาก็ไม่อาจโกหกได้แนบเนียนขนาดนั้น

"เจ้าตัวน้อยๆ..!"

 

ธอร์ไม่เคยนึกฝันจะมีลูก หากจินตนาการที่มีโลกิตัวจ้อยเดินตามเขากับน้องมัน.. รู้สึกอุ่นวาบไปทั่วแผงอก

"หรืออาจเป็นท่านตัวน้อยๆ..!"

 

โลกิตะโกนกลับด้วยนัยน์ตาเปื้อนรอยยิ้ม วาดภาพฝันที่ไม่ต่างจากพี่ชาย หากแทนที่ลูกคนนั้นจะเหมือนตนเองกลับเหมือนธอร์

"ลูกของข้ากับเจ้า!" ว่าที่คุณพ่ออุ้มร่างบางสีครามลอยละลิ่วเหนือพื้น มือของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าประคองบั้นท้ายงอนของโลกิ ขณะที่แขนสีครามคล้องช้อนคอพี่ชายพยุงตัวเองที่ลอยเหนือพื้นโดยอัตโนมัติ หัวเราะเสียงใสประสาน จ้องตากันราวกับลืมไปแล้วว่าไม่ได้อยู่กันเพียงสอง

"ข้าจะได้เป็นพ่อ!" ธอร์เอ่ยอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ เสียงหัวใจเต้นทะลุอกลิงโลดแข่งกับชีพจรที่เต้นระรัวของโลกิ ใบหน้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้มที่ไม่มีทีท่าจะหุบไปอีกนาน "ข้านึกว่าตัวเองไม่ต้องการอะไรอีกแล้ว แต่นี่มัน.. น้องข้า.. เจ้ามอบของขวัญที่ดีที่สุดให้ข้า"

"พี่โง่.." โลกิส่ายหัวค้านด้วยเสียงหวานขบขัน ก่อนกดหน้าก้มลงอมยิ้มมองมือตัวเองที่ลูบหน้าท้อง "ท่านต่างหากที่มอบของขวัญที่ดีที่สุดให้ข้า" 

และรอยยิ้มของโลกิที่อยู่ตรงหน้าเป็นของขวัญอีกหนึ่งชิ้นที่ธอร์ปรารถนาจะได้รับมาตลอดตั้งแต่น้องตกอยู่ในร่างโยธัน รอยยิ้มที่เหมือนไม่มีสิ่งใดสำคัญอีก ไม่หลงเหลือความหวาดหวั่นใดในอนาคต เหมือนน้องยกภูเขาลงจากอก ทุกสิ่งอย่างที่กังวล ที่สมองอันชาญฉลาดของโลกิไม่อาจปล่อยวางได้มาก่อน มันมลายหายไปจากดวงตาสีทับทิมคู่งาม เหลือเพียงความเชื่อมั่นในตัวเอง และในตัวของเขา

ธอร์ชอบโลกิที่มีความสุขแบบนี้ มีรอยยิ้มเช่นนี้ มันทำให้เขามีความสุขตามไปด้วย

หากที่อีกด้านของห้อง มือของฮาฟดันกำแน่นขนัด ปูนโปนด้วยเส้นเลือด โยธันเฒ่าส่ายหัวและจ้องเหลนแสนรู้ของตัวเองด้วยสายตาคาดโทษ แต่ไม่ทันที่ซิกกี้จะได้เอ่ยถามว่าตนผิดอะไร ก็ถูกไอวาร์คนน้องฉุดแขนวิ่งไปร่วมแสดงความยินดีกับโลกิและธอร์เสียก่อน

เฮลบาห์ก้มลงเก็บถ้วยและวางลงบนโต๊ะหลังฮาฟดัน มือขาวนวลเผลอไผลยกขึ้นจับท้องของตัวเองโดยไม่รู้ตัว อดีตบางอย่างหวนกลับมาในความทรงจำ เทพวานีร์สาวปริปากเสียงพร่าโดยไม่กล้าสบตาอดีตคนรู้จัก "เราต้องบอกเจ้าชายโลกิ ฮาฟดัน"

"เรื่องไหน?" ฮาฟดันถามเสียงเรียบ แต่เทพวานีร์รู้ว่านั่นเป็นการประชดประชันของโยธันเฒ่า ซ่อนความไม่พอใจไว้หลังความเฉยเมย

"ทุกเรื่อง.." นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเหลือบขึ้นมองเทพมุสาและเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ยิ้มแย้มเจิดจ้าให้กับเด็กโยธันทั้งสองที่ร่วมแสดงความยินดี และในใจเทพวานีร์ยิ่งร้าวระทม เธอโกรธจนลืมตัวตอนที่รู้ว่าฮาฟดันคิดออกก่อนและไม่ยอมบอก ปกปิดเรื่องสำคัญขนาดนั้น เรื่องที่รู้ว่าเธอต้องอ่อนไหว

ไม่มีอะไรที่เธอกับฮาฟดันพูดออกไปตอนนี้แล้วจะทำเป็นหัวเราะว่ามันเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิดได้อีก ทุกอย่างผิดพลาด และเธอเป็นคนเริ่มเรื่อง ข่าวดีถูกเผยออกไปแล้ว และมันทำให้สองคนรักมีความสุขขนาดที่ทำให้ใครก็ตามที่ได้ยลเห็น อยากร่วมดีใจไปด้วย

_หากข่าวร้าย.._

 

_หากความจริง.._

"ข้าทำอะไรลงไป..." เฮลบาห์เอ่ยเสียงสะท้าน "ฮาฟดัน"

"เจ้าโมโหเหมือนกับเด็กสาวๆ ต่อหน้าเหลนข้าคนนั้นที่ฉลาดฟังและฉลาดเดาเกินตัว ไม่มีความระมัดระวังเช่นเคย"

"ท่าน..!" เฮลบาห์เงยขึ้นสบนัยน์ตาสีเลือดของคนที่สูงใหญ่กว่า ไม่นึกฝันว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตอบไม่รักษาน้ำใจ เทพวานีร์คุ้นเคยกับการที่มีคนปลอบประโลม บอกว่าเธอทำดีแล้วมากกว่าคำตำหนิ แต่สุดท้ายเฮลบาห์กลับไม่เห็นความชิงชังกล่าวโทษในดวงตาสีเลือด มือใหญ่ที่พอจะบีบกระดูกของเธอให้เป็นจุลได้ของฮาฟดัน แตะลงบนบ่าอย่างอ่อนโยน

"และข้าไม่กล้าสู้หน้าเจ้า หาข้ออ้างเพื่อจะได้อยู่ด้วยกันอย่างคนขี้ขลาด ทั้งที่ควรบอกไปตั้งแต่แรกว่าเขาท้อง ก่อนที่จะบานปลายถึงหูใครอื่น" 

ทั้งคู่จ้องตากัน ก่อนจะพร้อมใจมองไปยังกลางห้อง ณ ที่ผู้ใหญ่สองและเด็กอีกสองที่หัวเราะร่าไร้ความทุกข์ร้อน ซิกกี้และไอวาร์ฉีกยิ้มกว้างไร้เดียงสา ร่วมยินดีกับธอร์และโลกิ เป็นภาพที่เห็นแล้ว เฮลบาห์อดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มตาม แม้ภายในใจจะหนักอึ้งกับความรู้สึกผิดเพียงไร

"ท่านคิดว่าเจ้าชายโลกิจะเลือกทางไหน... ฮาฟดัน"

นัยน์ตาสีเลือดของฮาฟดันไม่ได้มองสิ่งเดียวกับเทพวานีร์ จับจ้องเพียงใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มของโลกิและธอร์สลับกัน 

โยธันเฒ่าอยากเชื่อว่าทั้งคู่จะผ่านเรื่องนี้ไปได้ดีกว่าที่ครั้งหนึ่งเขาและเฮลบาห์เคยเผชิญ 

 

"ไม่ใช่การตัดสินใจของคนๆเดียว เฮลบาห์.." 

เทพวานีร์ไม่เห็นด้วย แต่ไม่ได้ขัดออกไป เลื่อนมือออกจากหน้าท้องของตัวเอง เอื้อมขึ้นแตะที่หลังมือเย็นของโยธันบนบ่า

เจ้าชายโลกิไม่ควรตัดสินใจเพราะเห็นแก่ใครอื่น ไม่ใช่เพราะธอร์ หรือเฮล่า ในเมื่อผลสุดท้าย คนที่ต้องอยู่กับการตัดสินใจนั้นไปตลอดกาลคือเจ้าตัวเพียงผู้เดียว

 

 


	59. (+27) Inner demons

 

30 Days (+27) Inner demons

เฮลบาห์ปล่อยหน้าที่บอกความจริงให้กับฮาฟดัน เพราะเธอไม่สามารถสู้หน้าเจ้าชายโลกิ ไม่อาจทำลายความสุขของคนที่สมควรได้รับ ไม่อยากเป็นสาเหตุให้ความสุขล้นของเด็กหนุ่มต้องภินท์พังเป็นเศษซากมลายสิ้นด้วยน้ำมือและคำพูดของตัวเอง 

และก็อย่างที่คิดเมื่อฮาฟดันเอ่ยทุกสิ่งออกไป นัยน์ตาของโลกิที่เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนยังวาดฝันถึงอนาคตที่สวยงาม เปลี่ยนไปราวกับคนละคน เย็นยะเยือกไม่เผยความรู้สึก ชืดชาดั่งคนตาย เหมือนซากศพที่ยังมีลมหายใจ

เธอขี้ขลาดและเห็นแก่ตัว เมินหน้าหนีภาพตรงหน้า ปล่อยให้ฮาฟดันแบกบาปทั้งหมดไว้บนไหล่เพียงผู้เดียว

"จะบอกธอร์หรือไม่" โยธันร่างยักษ์ถามเสียงเรียบ และนามของธอร์เรียกประกายความรู้สึกไหววูบจากดวงตาของเทพแสนกลกลับคืนมาได้ แต่เพียงแวบเดียวมันก็หายไปซุกซ่อนใต้กำแพงไร้ชีวิตจิตใจ

"นี่เป็นลูกของพี่ข้าเช่นกัน" หากแม้สีหน้า แม้แววตา แม้น้ำเสียงจะแข็งกระด้าง แต่ภาษากายของเทพแสนกลไม่อาจปกปิดมิดชิด เล็ดลอดอารมณ์ความรู้สึกบางอย่างออกมา มือสีครามโอบท้องตัวเองปกป้องชีวิตภายในร่างอย่างหวงแหน รักใคร่ ผูกพัน "ข้าจะบอกเขาด้วยตัวเอง"

"ยังมีเวลาให้ตัดสินใจอีกสามเดือนเป็นอย่างต่ำ เจ้ากับเขาค่อยคิดดูให้ดี"

โลกิพยักหน้ารับฟังคำแนะนำที่มาพร้อมกับน้ำเสียงเฉยเมยของฮาฟดัน ร่างบางสีครามพร้อมจะจากลา แต่เฮลบาห์ไม่อาจปล่อยให้โลกิไปทั้งอย่างนั้นโดยไม่คิดให้รอบคอบ เธอคิดต่างจากฮาฟดัน ไม่ต้องการให้ความจริงถึงหูเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า 

"เจ้าชายโลกิ! หากบอกธอร์ แล้วท่านเลือกที่จะ.." 

"ข้ารู้" โลกิขัดเสียงเรียบ และเป็นหนแรกด้วยเช่นกันที่เทพวานีร์เห็นเทพมุสาเป็นมากกว่าเด็กหลงทางที่ไม่รู้ว่าตนเป็นอะไรหรือคืออะไรกันแน่ สับสนและพยายามหาทางออก น่าเห็นใจ

แต่สีหน้าและน้ำเสียงที่เพิ่งเอ่ยตัดบทไปเมื่อครู่ เธอเห็นความหยิ่งผยองอย่างสายเลือดกษัตริย์ เห็นความแน่วแน่ของผู้นำ เด็ดขาดแม้แต่กับความรู้สึกของตัวเอง 

ความน่าหวาดหวั่นที่ทำให้เฮลบาห์ขนลุกชัน ไม่กล้าปริปากคัดค้านเป็นหนสอง ความเกรี้ยวกราดที่แฝงลึกในท่าทีนิ่งเฉย คำว่าทรราชคงใกล้เคียงกว่า

"ธอร์จะเกลียดข้าตลอดไป คงไม่อาจทนเห็นหน้าข้าอีกซ้ำสองโดยไม่เดือดดาล ข้าจินตนาการได้ ไม่ต้องรอให้ใครอื่นบอก" 

โลกิเอ่ยเสียงเรียบราวกับมันไม่เจ็บปวดอะไร แต่มันจะเป็นไปได้อย่างไร ไม่มีทางอยู่แล้ว จะโกหกและปิดบังไปทำไมในเมื่อทุกคนรู้ว่าหาใช่ความสัตย์จริง 

บางทีคงเพราะหากไม่โป้ปด เทพแห่งคำลวงคงไม่รู้จะยังยืนอยู่ได้ยังไง เมื่อทุกวินาทีที่ผ่านไป เขากำลังกลั้นน้ำตา หัวใจที่พองโตบัดนี้ฟืบแฟบเหมือนลูกโป่งที่มีรอยรั่ว แม้แต่ความปรารถนาที่จะไปหาธอร์ มันก็กลายเป็นความกลัวที่จะเผชิญหน้า อีกหนที่โลกิรู้สึกไร้ที่พึ่งพา สันดานบอกให้หนีปัญหา หลบซ่อนกายจากธอร์ --จากเฮล่า จากทุกคน แกล้งตายอีกครา หลบลี้ไปในที่ไกลแสนไกลที่แม้แต่ธานอสก็ไม่มีวันเอื้อมไม่ถึง กลายเป็นคนใหม่ ทิ้งเรื่องคาราคาซังที่จัดการไม่ได้ไว้เบื้องหลังให้หมด 

_'เจ้าจะหลอกอะไรก็ได้ จะแทงข้าข้างหลังอีกกี่ครั้งก็ได้ แต่อย่า..อย่าหลอกกันแบบนั้นอีก'_

__

_'ข้าสัญญา ท่านพี่.. จะไม่มีอีกแล้ว ข้าจะไม่ทำอีก'_

คำสัญญาในวันวาน ใบหน้าเปื้อนน้ำตาของธอร์ ร่างกายกำยำสั่นระริกภายใต้อ้อมแขนของเขา

"ถ้าข้ากับธอร์ต้องจากลากันเช่นนั้น ก็ให้มันเป็นไป แต่ข้าจะไม่หลอกลวงเขาอีก ไม่ใช่ด้วยเรื่องแบบนี้" 

เขาคุ้นเคยกับน้ำตาของตัวเองดี แต่ธอร์.. ธอร์ไม่ควรหลั่งน้ำตาเพราะคำโกหกของเขาอีก 

 

* * *

 

โลกิเดินผ่านเสียงอึกทึกครึกโครมของงานเลี้ยง เสียงของธอร์ใสกังวานมาแต่ไกล พร้อมกับเสียงเฮดังลั่น เทพแสนกลอดลูบท้องตัวเองอีกไม่ได้และคลี่ยิ้มที่แม้เศร้าแต่ก็โล่งอก อย่างน้อยก็ไม่มีใครตั้งแง่ลูกของเขาตั้งแต่หัววัน ไม่มีเสียงครหาที่บอกว่าเด็กคนนี้ไม่ควรเกิดมา ทุกคนดีใจที่ธอร์ได้ทายาท ไม่ว่ามารดานั้นคือใคร เผ่าพันธุ์อะไร

ความสามารถพิเศษของธอร์ --ทำให้ทุกคนรู้สึกเหมือนที่ตัวเองรู้สึก

"พ่อเจ้าเก่งกว่าข้าหรือไม่จริง?"

โลกิถามท้องของตัวเองที่ไม่สามารถตอบกลับได้ ก่อนหัวเราะโศกเครือ พร้อมกับเปิดประตูห้องบรรทมของธอร์ เดินอาดเข้าไปล้มตัวลงบนเตียง นอนแผ่บนที่นอนของพี่ชายอย่างเหนื่อยล้า ไม่มีอารมณ์จะปัดอสรพิษทิ้ง ปล่อยให้งูที่ต้องสาปเลื้อยไปตามร่าง และปฏิเสธไม่ได้ความอุณภูมิเย็นยะเยือกของสัตว์เลือดเย็นทำให้ร่างโยธันของเขารูู้สึกสงบ

_ทำให้ใจเขาสงบ_

ตลกดีที่ไม่มีงูตนไหนที่พยายามทำร้ายหรือฆ่าเขา ไม่มีสักครั้ง ตั้งแต่วันแรกจนถึงวันนี้ ทั้งที่ตอนอยู่ในร่างแอซิร์กัน ต่างก็รวมหัวด่าทอและสาปส่ง ปรารถนาให้เขาตายอย่างทรมาน 

"..และข้าก็มีแต่พวกเจ้าในเวลาอย่างนี้" 

เสียงหัวเราะเย้ยหยันของเขาฟังเหมือนเสียงสะอื้น เทพแสนกลหลับตานิ่ง อ่อนเพลีย เหน็ดเหนื่อย เอื้อมมือขึ้นลูบงูที่เลื้อยมาตามแขน

โลกิไม่อยากอยู่คนเดียว ท่ามกลางสัตว์เดรัจฉานที่ถูกสาปยังดีกว่ากลับห้องของตัวเองที่มีเพียงความเงียบงันเป็นเพื่อน โลกิไม่ไว้ใจตัวเองว่าจะไม่ทำอะไรที่โง่เขลา หากอยู่ตัวคนเดียว โดดเดี่ยว ไร้เสียงอื่น มีเพียงเสียงในหัวของตัวเองคอยกรอกหูว่างั้นงี้ บังคับควบคุมให้เขาคิดร้าย ต่อทั้งตัวเองและคนอื่น 

_ไม่เคยมีอะไรที่ดีตามมาเมื่อเขาปล่อยให้ปีศาจในหัวพร่ำบอกคำลวง_

มันเคยบอกว่าธอร์เหวี่ยงเขาลงสู่ขุมนรก สู่ความเวิ้งว้างอันไร้ที่สิ้นสุด ทั้งที่เขาเป็นคนปล่อยมือเอง เพราะสายตาของโอดิน คำสั้นๆของพ่อที่ปฏิเสธสิ่งที่เขาทำ _'ไม่ โลกิ '_

มันเคยบอกว่าธอร์ไม่เคยรักเขา ไม่เคยรักจริงๆ แต่เพราะพี่โง่เขลาไม่รู้อะไรจึงเรียกร้องให้ทุกอย่างกลับไปเหมือนเดิม ทั้งที่มือเขาเปื้อนเลือดในแบบที่พี่เองก็ล้างให้ไม่ได้ 

มันเคยบอกว่าธอร์ไม่ใช่พี่ชายของเขา เป็นแค่อันธพาลที่ทำให้ชีวิตในวัยเด็กของเขาเหมือนตกนรก ภูเขาที่ทอดเงายาว ทำให้เขาไม่เคยรับแสงตะวัน มันเคยบอกว่าโอดินไม่ใช่พ่อของเขา เป็นแค่ตาแก่บ้าสงครามที่หลอกใช้เขาเป็นเครื่องมือเพื่อเพิ่มอีโก้และอำนาจให้ตัวเอง มันเคยบอกว่าฟริกกาไม่ใช่แม่ของเขา.. เขาไม่ใช่ลูกคนโปรด.. แม่ให้พรธอร์ และทิ้งเขาไว้กับเวทมนต์โสโครกที่แอสการ์ดเกลียดชัง

และตอนนี้มันบอกเขาว่า..  _ธอร์จะทิ้งเขาไป_

คำลวง คำโกหก โลกิรู้ทุกอย่าง หากความรู้สึกทรมาน ความหวาดกลัวเป็นของจริง และทำให้เขาสำลัก -- _ถ้าหากหนนี้มันพูดถูก?_   คำถามเวียนในหัว เหมือนทุกครั้งที่โลกิปล่อยให้ปีศาจในหัวโลดเต้นไปกับความเป็นไปได้ 

"เจ้าพี่โง่.. รักใครไม่รัก.."

เทพแสนกลเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงนอกห้อง เสียงของงานฉลอง เสียงของธอร์ที่ป่าวประกาศให้ทุกคนรับทราบข่าวดี เสียงหัวเราะของโวลสแตกก์ที่เอิ๊กอ๊ากดังกว่าเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเจ้าของงาน เสียงของแฟนดรัลที่บอกว่า 'ข้าจะมีหลาน' เสียงประสานที่โห่ร้องของข้าราชบริพารต้อนรับรัชทายาทคนใหม่ของแอสการ์ด (ถ้าเฮล่าไม่มีลูกซุกซ่อนไว้ที่ไหน โลกิคิดว่าพี่สาวคงยอมรับลูกของเขาเป็นผู้สืบทอด.. แต่ถึงงั้นได้ยินคนในวังพูดราวกับธอร์เป็นกษัตริย์และเขาเป็นราชินีคงทำให้เฮล่าหัวเสีย)

โลกิคลี่ยิ้มทั้งที่ใจหน่วงชา

_เขาอยากปล่อยให้พี่มีความสุขให้นานที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นได้_

เขาไม่ได้เปลี่ยนใจ คิดจะปิดบัง โลกิยังต้องการบอกความจริง แต่.. จะเป็นอะไรไปถ้าจะให้นัยน์ตาสีนภาเจิดจ้าของธอร์ประกายด้วยความปรีดาอีกสักวัน --สองวัน --อีกอาทิตย์ --หรืออีกเดือน

ฮาฟดันบอกว่ายังมีเวลาอีกสามเดือนเป็นอย่างต่ำให้ตัดสินใจ

บางทีในสามเดือนนี้ เขาอาจหาทางออกได้มากกว่าทางเลือกที่เฮลบาห์และฮาฟดันเสนอ บางทีเขาอาจไม่ต้องบอกธอร์เลยด้วยซ้ำ บางทีรู้ตัวอีกที เขาอาจได้กลับร่างเดิม มีลูกหน้าตาจิ้มลิ้มอยู่ในอ้อมกอด และธอร์ยิ้มสว่างไสวอยู่ข้างกาย

"ถ้าได้เช่นนั้น ข้าจะไม่สนใจอะไรอีกเลยแท้ๆ" โลกิหัวเราะในลำคออย่างขื่นขม กร้านโลกมากกว่าจะเชื่อในความหวังลมๆแล้งๆ ตาร้อนผ่าวอยากร้องไห้ให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

ดวงตาเขาเป็นสีแดงอยู่แล้ว ต่อให้จะร่ำไห้มากเพียงใด ธอร์ก็คงไม่รู้.. ร่างโยธันนี่ก็สะดวกดีเหมือนกัน  

_ไหนบอกว่าจะเลิกปิดบังธอร์_

เสียงในหัวที่เป็นสติสัมปชัญญะดุด่าเขา โลกิรู้แก่ใจว่าเขาควรจะเปลี่ยนนิสัยเสียที ควร..ให้เกียรติธอร์และเชื่อใจพี่ชายมากกว่านี้

ทำปากเก่งตอนพูดกับเฮลบาห์ แต่ความจริงแล้วเขากลัวเสียธอร์ไปมากที่สุด มากกว่าทุกครั้ง มากกว่าทุกครา มากจน...

_เขาพร้อมจะทำทุกอย่าง_

"แต่ถ้าข้ามีเจ้าเพียงเพื่อจะรั้งธอร์ไว้.." โลกิลูบท้องของตัวเอง "ข้าคงเป็นแม่ที่แย่ที่สุด"

_ถ้าเพียงเจ้าบอกข้าได้ว่าอยากเกิดมาหรือไม่_

"ถ้าเจ้าอยากเกิด ข้าเชื่อว่าเจ้าจะมีพ่อที่ดีที่สุดในเก้าโลก เขาจะรักเจ้าโดยไม่มีข้อแม้ จะไม่มีวันเห็นเจ้าเป็นปีศาจ จะไม่มีวันโทษเจ้า.. เจ้าจะชอบรอยยิ้มของเขา เสียงของเขา --ความรักของเขา"

_หากแค่นั้นเพียงพอก็คงดี_

 

 


	60. (+28) Hogun's decision

 

30 Days (+28) Hogun's decision

งานเลี้ยงและความรื่นเริง ธอร์แทบจำไม่ได้ว่าครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่ที่เขาอยู่บนแอสการ์ด ดื่มเหล้าเมามายกับเพื่อนฝูงและไพร่ฟ้า ยิ้มและหัวเราะได้จากใจ

"ธอร์" 

"โฮกัน!" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าโผกอดสหายที่ไม่ได้เจอกันมาตั้งนาน ชาววานาไฮม์หนุ่มสวมกอดสหายเลือดขัตติยะกลับ

"ข้ายินดีด้วย.." นักรบหนุ่มเอ่ย 

"ขอบใจ! ข้าก็ยินดี ข้าดีใจมาก แล้วก็--" เสียงของธอร์ขาดเพราะโดนเลดี้ซีฟเอาศอกกระทุ้งหลังเบาๆ คิ้วของชายหนุ่มผมทองขมวดลง ก่อนจะเข้าใจความหมายของศอกเมื่อครู่ รีบทำสีหน้าจริงจัง "ข้าเสียใจด้วยเรื่องบ้านเกิดเจ้า" 

โฮกันนิ่งไปกับคำขอโทษ คล้ายความคิดตีกันเอง

"โลกิบอกว่าเจ้าตั้งใจกลับไปรวมกองทัพมาเพื่อช่วยข้า" ธอร์เอ่ย พยายามให้เครดิตน้องกับทุกเรื่อง โลกิไม่เคยพูดไม่ดีถึงโฮกัน แม้ยามหลุดเล่าเสี้ยวหนึ่งของเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นที่วานาไฮม์ "ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่าง ถ้าเจ้าต้องการอะไร หรือกลับมาแอสการ์ด ขอเพียงบอกข้า เฮล่าไม่ใช่ปัญหา นางไม่สนใจเรื่องพรรค์นี้" 

แต่ไม่ใช่เรื่องพวกนั้นที่โฮกันอยากจะพูดกับธอร์

"โลกิ.." โฮกันถาม "เขาเป็นยังไงบ้าง"

คำถามถึงน้องชายที่กำลังอุ้มท้องทำให้ธอร์ฉีกยิ้มกว้าง นัยน์ตาเป็นประกาย

"สบายดี เขา.. เปลี่ยนไปเยอะ ไม่ใช่เจ้าตัวแสบแบบเมื่อก่อนอีกแล้ว เลิกโกหกข้า เลิกแกล้งข้าแรงๆ เจ้าต้องเห็นเอง"

โฮกันนิ่งไปกับคำตอบของสหาย และธอร์ไม่สังเกตแม้แต่น้อย ปากมัวแต่จ้อไม่หยุด หัวใจที่พองโตกับข่าวดีทำให้เห็นทุกอย่างสว่างไสว ไม่เห็นความมืดในนัยน์ตาของเพื่อนนักรบ

"เขาอยู่ในร่างโยธัน แต่แบบว่า.. ดูดีเท่านี้" ธอร์ทำไม้ทำมือ "เจ้าก็รู้ โลกิดูดีมาตลอด แต่ตอนนี้เจ้าต้องไม่เชื่อสายตาแน่ เขางดงามมาก.. มีเขางอกออกมาเหมือนมงกุฎด้วงที่ชอบใส่ด้วยนั่นประไร อ้อ..แต่ก็ไม่ได้เกะกะตอนจูบหรอกนะ แล้วก็ตามผิวมีขีดๆลวดลาย เวลาจับแล้วเพลินดี เย็นเหมือนน้ำแข็งไปบ้างแต่เจ้าก็รู้ว่าข้าขี้ร้อน นอนกอดโลกิช่วยให้ข้าหลับสบาย"

น้ำเสียงสดใสของธอร์ไม่อาจขจัดความมืดมนในนัยน์ตาโฮกันได้ นักรบหนุ่มจากวานาไฮม์ขยับตัวและถามเสียงดัง

"เขาบอกท่านไหมว่าข้าทำอะไรลงไปบ้าง คนของข้าทำอะไรลงไปบ้าง" 

คำถามนั้นทำให้ธอร์หุบยิ้ม คิ้วสีทองขมวดเข้าด้วยกัน กดเสียงลงต่ำ

"เขาบอกว่าข้าไม่ต้องรู้ และข้าจะไม่บังคับให้โลกิเล่าในสิ่งที่ไม่อยากพูด แต่ถ้าเจ้ามีอะไรจะสารภาพ... ถ้าเจ้าทำอะไรน้องข้า... ก็ขอให้บอกมาก่อนข้าได้ยินจากหูคนอื่น" 

น้ำเสียงของธอร์ทำให้ซีฟและแฟนดรัลที่ยืนอยู่ข้างเคียงรีบปรี่เข้ามาจับแขนของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไว้กันคนละข้าง หากโฮกันไม่ได้กลัวเกรงความพิโรธของธอร์ นักรบหนุ่มยืนนิ่งพร้อมจะรับหมัดของสหายขัตติยะ หากนั่นคือสิ่งที่ธอร์ต้องการ 

"ข้าคิดทบทวนแล้วจึงมาที่นี่ มาให้เห็นกับตาว่าท่านไม่ได้ถูกโลกิล่อลวง"

"ธอร์ไม่ได้ถูกมนต์สะกด โฮกัน ไม่ใช่ครั้งนี้ ข้ารับรองได้ว่าโลกิไม่ได้ทำอะไรแบบนั้น" แฟนดรัลปล่อยแขนของธอร์ ทิ้งร่างกำยำของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าให้เลดี้ซีฟจัดการ และตัวเองคว้าบ่าชาววานาไฮม์หนุ่มแทน "ข้าเสียใจเรื่องบ้านเกิดเจ้า แต่โลกิไม่ได้ต้องการแบบนั้น เขาขอเราแล้ว จำได้ไหม อย่าให้พวกเราบุ่มบ่าม เขาจะหาทางเอง แต่เจ้ากลับ.. ไปโดยไม่บอกเราด้วยซ้ำ จะโทษโลกิได้ยังไงหากเจ้าเป็นฝ่ายไม่เชื่อใจเขาก่อน?" 

น้ำเสียงของแฟนดรัลนุ่มละมุนเช่นทุกครั้ง แต่หากเป็นสหายที่รู้จักกันมาดี ฟังก็แยกออกว่าหนนี้เจ้าตัวเข้าข้างใคร และต่อว่าใคร "หากไม่เชื่อข้าก็ฟังเลดี้ซีฟดู นางเป็นคนที่กังขาโลกิที่สุดตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร"

โฮกันมองนักรบสาว เลดี้ซีฟโลเล อย่างไรโลกิก็เป็นเทพแห่งคำลวง ถ้าการที่พวกเธอรู้สึกไว้ใจคือกลอุบายของเทพแสนกลเล่า หญิงสาวกลอกตามองรอบกาย หากเมื่อเห็นสายตาธอร์กับแฟนดรัลที่ส่งมาให้ ความเชื่อใจทั้งเธอและโลกิที่ล้นในสายตา เธอก็รู้ว่าควรพยักหน้าและเอ่ยสิ่งที่สัญชาตญาณของเธอบอก

บางครั้งหัวสมองก็ไม่ชาญฉลาดไปกว่าหัวใจ

"ข้าเชื่อใจโลกิ" เลดี้ซีฟเอ่ยหนักแน่น สบตาของโฮกัน นักรบชาวนาวาไฮม์ตรงหน้าให้คุณค่าความตรงไปตรงมาและซื่อสัตย์เหนือใคร และยามเธอเอ่ย เธอมั่นใจว่าตนเชื่อมั่นเช่นนั้นจริงๆ 

"เราเป็นเพื่อนโลกิมานานแค่ไหน โฮกัน.. เขาร้ายไปบ้าง เจ้าเล่ห์เห็นแก่ตัว อิจฉาริษยาธอร์นั้นใช่ --แต่เลวทรามขนาดนั้นเชียวรึ? ข้าว่าไม่.. เขาเป็นคนเดียวในหมู่พวกเราด้วยซ้ำ ตั้งแต่เด็ก ที่ไม่อยากฆ่าศัตรู รู้สึกผิดที่ต้องพรากชีวิต.. เจ้าจำได้มั้ย ล่าสัตว์ครั้งแรกของพวกเรา เราล้อเลียนโลกิที่มือเขาสั่นเทาไม่กล้าปลิดชีพกวางตัวนั้น เราต่างก็หัวเราะบอกว่าเขาไม่มีวันเป็นนักล่าที่ดีได้ ให้กลับไปอ่านหนังสืออยู่ในห้องตามเดิมซะ.." 

น้ำเสียงซีฟสั่นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เช่นเดียวกับมือที่กำแน่น หลายวันมานี้เธอคิดถึงเรื่องสมัยเด็ก และเห็นสิ่งเลวร้ายที่ตัวเองกระทำไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว ไร้ความอ่อนไหว ทำร้ายคนอื่นด้วยคำพูดสิ้นคิด โลกิต้องทนอะไรมาบ้าง เธอเพิ่งคิดได้ มันจะต่างอะไรกับเด็กผู้ชายที่เยาะเย้ยเธอ กลั่นแกล้งเพียงเพราะเธอจับดาบ และทำตัวเรียบร้อยเป็นกุลสตรีไม่เป็น 

"วันก่อนข้าแปลกใจที่เขารู้ชาที่ข้าชอบ ระแวงว่าโลกิต้องมีจุดประสงค์ร้ายอะไรเป็นแน่ถึงสนใจว่าข้านิยมหรือไม่นิยมอะไร แต่เขาถามข้ากลับว่า ข้ารู้จักเจ้ามานานเท่าไหร่แล้ว ...โฮกัน เรารู้จักโลกิมานานเท่าไหร่แล้ว คิดย้อนไปให้ดี ถ้าเขาอยากให้ธอร์ตาย อยากให้พวกเราตายจริงๆ เรายังจะหายใจอยู่อีกหรอ? --ให้ตายเถอะ เขามีแม้กระทั่งเฮล่าหนุนหลัง! เขาเป็นกระทั่งมหาเทพ!" 

ธอร์มองเพื่อนสาวผมดำของตัวเองตาโต เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่เคยเห็นซีฟพูดถึงโลกิเช่นนั้นมาก่อน และ-- เขาอยากให้โลกิอยู่ตรงนี้ฟังมันด้วยตนเอง เพราะโลกิคงไม่เชื่อเพียงเพราะเขาเล่า 

โลกิกับซีฟเหมือนน้ำกับน้ำมัน ตั้งแต่เด็ก อาจเพราะคนหนึ่งเป็นสตรีที่อยากเรียนรู้ศาสตร์ของบุรุษ อีกคนเป็นบุรุษที่คร่ำหวอดศาสตร์ของสตรี ทุกอย่างที่ทั้งสองปริปากพูดถึงได้ทะเลาะกันตลอด ไม่อาจเข้ากันได้ เป็นด้านตรงข้ามของกันและกัน

และ.. อาจเพราะทั้งคู่ในยามเยาว์วัยแข่งขันกันโดยไม่รู้ตัว ปรารถนาความสนใจจากเขา เหมือนซีฟดึงไปด้านหนึ่ง และโลกิพยายามดึงเขากลับไปอีกด้านหนึ่ง พยายามครอบครองเขาเป็นของตัวเอง แย่งเวลาของเขาไปจากอีกฝ่าย ความเป็นศัตรูถึงถูกสร้างขึ้น

แต่โลกิไม่ใช่เด็กอีกแล้ว และซีฟก็ไม่ใช่เช่นกัน

"ข้าว่าแล้วเชียวว่าเจ้าต้องพูดได้ดีกว่าข้าถมเถ" แฟนดรัลหัวเราะแล้วตบบ่าเลดี้ซีฟ ก่อนจะปรายตากลับไปยังโฮกัน และนักรบนักรักที่มักทำราวกับทุกอย่างเป็นแค่เรื่องสนุกก็เอ่ยเสียงจริงจัง "เชื่อข้า เชื่อนาง ไม่ใช่โลกิที่เจ้าควรล้างแค้น"

โฮกันมองตาทั้งสามคนที่อยู่ตรงหน้า คล้ายจะหาประกายของสีเขียววาบ เวทมนต์มายาของโลกิ แต่แล้วก็ยอมแพ้

"เช่นนั้นก็ดี" ใบหน้าที่มักเรียบเฉยของโฮกันกระตุกยิ้มขึ้นหม่น "ข้าจะได้ตายโดยไม่มีอะไรติดค้างใจ"

คนฟังทั้งสามตกใจ 

"เจ้าหมายความว่ายังไง?" ธอร์เอ่ยถามแตกตื่น

โฮกันตีสีหน้านิ่งเช่นทุกครั้ง แบบที่สหายทุกคนคุ้นเคย หากสิ่งที่เอ่ยห่างไกลจากจินตนาการที่ทุกคนคาดคิด

"ข้ามามอบตัวให้กับเฮล่าและโลกิเพื่อขอรับโทษตายในฐานกบฎ" 

 


	61. (+29) Daydreams

 

30 Days (+29) Daydreams

"โวลสแตกก์!! เจ้ามานี่หน่อย!!" 

"โลกิคงไม่ต้องการแบบนี้"

"ซีฟพูดถูก ส่วนเฮล่าน่ะอีกเรื่อง อย่าให้เข้าหู"

"ไม่มีใครอยากให้เจ้าตาย โฮกัน" 

แฟนดรัลกับซีฟร่วมใจกันกล่อมโฮกันที่ไม่ขยับเขยื้อนเปลี่ยนสีหน้า และเมื่อเรียกปฏิกิริยาจากนักรบวานีร์ไม่ได้ ก็พร้อมใจลากโวลสแตกก์ที่ไม่ยินเสียงตะโกนเรียกก่อนหน้าของแฟนดรัลออกมาจากบรรดาครอบครัว ยื้อเหล้าออกจากมือชายร่างยักษ์ที่หน้าแดงกล่ำด้วยฤทธิสุราวางลงกับโต๊ะ ฉุดกระชากมายังโฮกันและธอร์

"นี่มันเรื่องอะไรของพวกเจ้ากันอีก แล้วไหนโลกิเจ้าของงาน!? ลูกข้าง่วงนอนจะแย่แล้ว" โวลสแตกก์ถาม ยกแขนขึ้นเช็ดเหล้าที่เปื้อนเคราเฟิ้ม ร่างโอนเอน ตาจะปิดแหล่ไม่ปิดแหล่ 

"โฮกันตั้งใจจะรับโทษตายสำหรับเรื่องที่นาวาไฮม์" ธอร์อธิบายให้เพื่อนที่เพิ่งมาฟัง "เราอยากให้เจ้าช่วยพูดที"

โวลสแตกก์ที่เมามายขมวดคิ้วมองโฮกันเหมือนยามมองลูกๆตัวเองเวลาทำอะไรไม่เข้าท่า และเอ่ยโดยไม่ต้องคิดแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที

"โลกิไม่วันสั่งประหารเจ้า หมอนั่นขี้ใจอ่อนจะตาย"

 

แฟนดรัลหัวเราะ และซีฟยิ้มให้กับคำซื่อของคนเมาที่เข้าเป้าตรงเผง ธอร์เองก็คลี่ยิ้มเช่นกัน

โลกิขี้ใจอ่อน นั่นเป็นคำที่ธอร์คิดว่าอธิบายนิสัยของน้องชายได้ถูกต้อง ภายนอกโลกิสร้างกำแพงหนาเตอะ แต่เนื้อแท้น้องเขาเป็นลูกชายของฟริกกาทั้งใจและจิตวิญญาณ รับความปราณีอ่อนโยนมาจากมารดามาเต็มร้อย แม้มันจะเจือจางไปตามกาลเวลาที่บิดาเขาพยายามยัดเยียดความคิดเด็ดขาดอย่างนักสงครามให้ไป

ธอร์ยังจำได้ชัดแจ้ง ครั้งแรกที่เขาเยือนมิดการ์ด และโลกิควบคุมดิซทรอยเยอร์ ทำลายทุกอย่างเพื่อตามล่าเขา _เพื่อสังหารเขา_

อะไรที่หยุดน้อง หากไม่ใช่คำพูดของเขา 

_'น้องข้า ไม่ว่าข้าทำสิ่งใดผิดต่อเจ้า ไม่ว่าข้าทำสิ่งใดเป็นเหตุให้เจ้าทำเช่นนี้ ข้าก็ขอโทษเจ้าด้วย'_

ธอร์จะไม่พูดว่าสมัยก่อนเขาฉลาดและเข้าใจน้อง แต่บางทีตลอดมาสัญชาตญาณของเขารู้อยู่เสมอว่าโลกิขี้ใจอ่อน ในความเกลียดชัง อยากฆ่าเขาให้ตาย โลกิแค่ต้องการคำขอโทษ และการยอมรับจากทุกคน

ธอร์ยังไม่ลืมสีหน้าโลกิยามก่อนโอดินสิ้น คำว่าลูกชายที่ไม่ได้หมายถึงเพียงเขา แต่หมายถึงน้องด้วย คำชมของพ่อที่บอกว่าฟริกกาคงภูมิใจในตัวโลกิ เวลานั้นน้องเขาทำหน้าเหมือนไม่เชื่อหู ไม่อาจเชื่อ ปนเปกับความเสียใจในทุกสิ่งที่กระทำลงไป เขาเห็นแม้กระทั่งมือที่สั่นเทาของน้อง นัยน์ตาสีมรกตที่คงหลั่งน้ำตาหากมีเวลามากกว่านั้น

ธอร์เชื่อว่าเคยมีเวลาที่โลกิเกลียดโอดินเข้าไส้ เชื่อจากใจว่าตนไม่มีวันใช่ลูกของท่านพ่อ พร้อมจะตัดขาดสายใยให้สะบั้นขาด แม้ทำใจสังหารไม่ลง เพียงริบพลังและทิ้งไว้ในมิดการ์ด ไม่คิดชายตามองอีก --แต่ในวันสุดท้ายนั้นโลกิไม่เพียงยกโทษให้โอดิน แต่ยังปรารถนาจะให้บิดาอภัยกับการกระทำของตัวเอง

น้องเขาอารมณ์แปรปรวน รุนแรงกับคนที่ใช้ไม้แข็ง ยิ่งแรงมากก็ยิ่งแรงกลับเป็นเท่าตัว แต่ความลับก็คือ น้องที่น่ารักของเขามักพ่ายแพ้ให้กับคนที่ใช้ไม้อ่อนเข้าสู้ โลกิไม่รู้จะรับมือยังไงเมื่อได้รับความรักกลับ จนถึงเดี๋ยวนี้โลกิก็ยังไม่รู้จะตอบรับยังไงเวลาที่เขาแสดงความรักตรงๆอย่างจริงจัง เขินอายจนหน้าสีครามเข้มเป็นสีม่วงยามเขาบอกกับบรรดางูๆในห้องว่ารักว่าที่ชายาคนนี้เพียงใด 

โลกิหัวเราะกลบความประหม่า บอกพี่อย่าพูดเล่นไป แล้วพอเขาบอกว่าข้าไม่ได้พูดเล่น ร่างน้ำแข็งของอีกฝ่ายก็แทบจะละลายเป็นธารน้ำ ก้มหน้างุดพร้อมกับแก้มสีม่วงแดง พึมพำว่า _ข้าเกลียดท่าน_ คำโกหกที่ในหูธอร์ไม่ต่างจากคำสารภาพรักของน้อง

ยิ่งคิดธอร์ก็ยิ่งใจลอยและอมยิ้ม ไม่ได้ฟังเสียงอื่นรอบกาย

"ธอร์" เสียงของซีฟปลุกเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าออกจากภวังค์ ธอร์กระพริบตาปริบจ้องกลับทุกคนที่จ้องมา

โวลสแตกก์ถอนหายใจออกมาเป็นกลิ่นเหล้ารดใส่หน้าเขา "ทุกคนบอกว่าเราควรไปหาโลกิ ถามให้ชัดๆเลยว่าจะเอาไงกับเจ้าเปี๊ยกหน้าตายอมทุกข์นี่" มือของคนอายุเยอะที่สุดในกลุ่มวางมือลงบีบไหล่โฮกันบังคับกายๆ 

แฟนดรัลยักไหล่สมทบคำพูดเพื่อน "ในเมื่อนี่มันงานฉลองของโลกิ แถมเราก็กะไปตามเขากันอยู่แล้ว ไม่น่ามีปัญหาอะไร" 

"โลกิคงปฏิเสธอยู่ดี เขาไม่ชอบงานฉลองแบบนี้" ซีฟออกความเห็นบ้าง "แถมตั้งครรภ์อยู่คงดื่มเหล้าไม่ได้ จะเหลืออะไรให้สนกัน" 

"ไม่ได้มีแต่เหล้าที่ทำให้คนเราเมามายมีความสุข เลดี้ซีฟ" แฟนดรัลกระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก นัยน์ตาเป็นประกายหยอกเย้า "ป่านนี้โลกิคงกำลังงุ่นง่านใจที่ขาดอ้อมกอดของว่าที่สวามีอยู่ ..ถ้าธอร์สุดที่รักอยู่กับเรา มีอย่างที่ไหน โลกิจะไม่ตามมาเอาสัมผัสจากพี่ชายคนนี้ถึงในงาน" 

"แฟนดรัล..!" ซีฟดุกลับหน้านิ่ว แก้มแดงระเรื่อกับมุกสัปดนของเพื่อน "ข้าขอท้าให้เจ้าหุบปากลามกของเจ้าสักสิบนาที"

"งั้นข้าขอท้าให้เจ้าทำตัวเหมือนผู้หญิงสักห้านาทีบ้าง!" 

ธอร์ถอนหายใจ ส่ายหัวเบาๆกับการหยอกล้อเป็นเด็กๆของทั้งคู่ ก่อนพยักเพยิดให้ทุกคนด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง

"มาเถอะ ข้าว่าจะกลับไปเรียกโลกิอยู่พอดี" 

ทุกคนเดินตามหลังธอร์อย่างไม่ค้านอะไร เท้าของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าหยุดลงหน้าห้องบรรทมของตัวเอง ก่อนเอื้อมมือเคาะประตู

"โลกิ นี่ข้านะ" ธอร์ร้องเรียก แต่เมื่อไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก็ค่อยๆแง้มประตูดู เมื่อเห็นน้องหลับบนเตียงก็คลี่ยิ้ม เปิดประตูออกกว้าง เดินนำเข้าไปในห้อง นั่งลงบนขอบเตียง มือไล้ผมสีดำของน้องที่ปรกหน้าออก เผยหน้าที่หลับพริ้ม

ข้างหลังแฟนดรัลกลั้วหัวเราะอธิบายให้โฮกันฟังว่างูในห้องมาจากไหน รวมถึงวีรกรรมของโลกิทั้งหลายทั้งแหล่ยามเพื่อนไม่อยู่ ส่วนโวลสแตกก์อาสาปิดประตูก่อนที่จะมีงูตัวไหนเล็ดรอดออกไปนอกห้อง 

"ท่านไว้ใจให้งูพวกนี้อยู่กับโลกิงั้นรึ?" ซีฟเอ่ยถามธอร์ เมื่อเดินมาชะโงกมอง และเห็นงูอยู่ใต้ท้องแขนโลกิที่กำลังหลับใหล อีกตัวขดอยู่ปลายเท้าชูคอขึ้นมองกลุ่มคนส่งเสียงฟ่อ แล่บลิ้นยาว ใกล้ชิดและอันตราย

หญิงสาวอดกังวลแทนคู่รักไม่ได้ ว่างูพวกนี้จะทำร้ายโลกิยามทั้งคู่เผลอไผล

"ข้าเคลียร์กับพวกเขาแล้ว" ธอร์หันไปมองเพื่อนสาว ขณะที่ฝ่ามือลูบแก้มโลกิอย่างทะนุถนอม นิ้วโป้งถูไปตามลวดลายสีคราม "ข้าขู่ไว้ว่าถ้าหากโลกิเป็นอะไรแม้แต่ปลายเล็บ ข้าไม่สนว่าใครจะเป็นคนทำ ทั้งหมดต้องรับผิดชอบรวบกัน ติดอยู่ในร่างนี้ไปอีกครึ่งศตวรรษ --ในกรงขัง และดูเหมือนว่ามันได้ผล"

โลกิที่หลับอยู่ขยับตัว ละเมอเข้าหามืออุ่นของพี่ชาย ธอร์ก้มกลับลงมองร่างน้อง งูที่เมื่อครู่อยู่ใต้แขนเทพแสนกลค่อยๆเลื้อยออกลงจากเตียง คืนร่างบางสีครามให้แก่เจ้าของที่แท้จริง

"อีกอย่าง.. บางทีได้อยู่กับโลกิ พวกเขาอาจเข้าใจน้องข้ามากขึ้น" 

เวลาส่วนใหญ่โลกิมักไม่ใส่ใจ เหมือนลืมไปว่ามีงูอยู่ในห้องด้วย ช่วงแรกเขาเคยคิดว่าจะสั่งให้คนเข้ามาย้ายงูพวกนี้ออกไปให้หมด เพราะแค่พลังน้ำแข็งของน้องก็ทำให้นางกำนัลวุ่นวายกับการเปลี่ยนที่นอน รวมถึงเช็ดถูพื้นที่เปียกเวลาน้ำแข็งละลายกันไม่หวาดไม่ไหวแล้ว ยิ่งเจอฝูงงูก็ยิ่งพากันส่ายหน้ากันระงม

แต่คืนหนึ่งธอร์ตื่นมากลางดึก เพราะไอเย็นของร่างน้องหายไปจากเตียง และพบโลกิกำลังทำบางอย่างกับงูบนพื้น ทีแรกเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าคิดว่าน้องคงหมายเอาคืน แก้แค้นอะไรสักอย่างด้วยความร้ายกาจแสนกล แต่เมื่อกระพริบตามองอีกรอบ ร่างสีครามที่สะท้อนแสงจันทร์กำลังอุ้มงูแต่ละตัวไปกองรวมกัน ก่อนโลกิจะยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นในความมืดแตะที่ริมฝีปาก

_'อย่าส่งเสียงดังให้ธอร์ตื่น'_ โลกิกระซิบ และธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะแกล้งหลับต่อ สงสัยใคร่รู้ว่ามีความลับอะไรกัน ตาสีฟ้าของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าหรี่ลงในความมืด จับจ้องร่างบางสีครามที่ค่อยๆทรุดนั่งบนคานหน้าต่าง หยิบกระดาษออกมาจากเสื้อ หันเข้าหาแสงจันทร์

_'พวกเจ้าเกลียดข้า และข้าเกลียดพวกเจ้า.. แต่เห็นได้ชัดว่ามีคนรอให้พวกเจ้าบางคนกลับไปหา จดหมายนี่ครอบครัว คนรัก เพื่อนของพวกเจ้ารวมตัวกันเขียน ติดสินบนนางกำนัลให้มายัดใส่มือข้า และบอกตามตรงแม้ข้าจะคิดว่าพวกเจ้าไม่สมควรได้รับเมตตาอะไรทั้งนั้น แต่นี่.. ข้าทำเพื่อพวกเขาเหล่านั้น'_

เสียงของน้องแผ่วเบาแบบที่คงไม่ปลุกคนหลับลึกอย่างเขา (หากเขายังหลับอยู่) โลกิค่อยๆก้มลงมองกระดาษและเริ่มอ่าน

_'โทลแคล ท่านจะบ้าหรือไงถึงโง่ไปร่วมขบวนการอะไรแบบนั้น ข้าบอกแล้วว่าอย่ายุ่งกับพวกสมองกลวงพวกนั้น ท่านจะซวย ไม่รู้ล่ะ ถ้าตอนท่านกลับมา ข้าแต่งงานใหม่แล้ว ทุกอย่างมันก็เป็นความผิดท่าน -จากยัลว่า'_  โลกิหัวเราะเบาๆ เอ่ยเสริมแม้ไม่รู้ว่างูตนไหนคือโทลแคล  _'ภรรยาเจ้าฉลาด หากมีครั้งหน้า ข้าแนะนำให้ฟังภรรยาเจ้าก่อนตัวเจ้าเอง'_

_'คนุท ลูกข้าอย่ากังวลไป ข้ากับพรรคพวกไม่ได้นิ่งนอนใจ พยายามหาทางพาเจ้ากลับบ้านอยู่ ข้าได้ยินได้เจ้าชายโลกิกับท่านแม่ทัพธอร์ไม่คิดเอาโทษเจ้ากับพรรคพวกถึงตาย แต่ทีหลังทำอะไร หากไม่นึกถึงข้า ก็คิดถึงใจแม่เจ้าบ้าง'_  ตรงนี้ธอร์เห็นน้องคลี่ยิ้มเศร้าก่อนจะเอ่ยด้วยเสียงที่เบาลงอีก  _'เจ้ามีพ่อแม่ที่ดี..'_

_'แม่บอกข้าว่าท่านไปทำงานไกล อาจไปนาน ให้ข้าเขียนจดหมายหาท่านพ่อ ข้าไม่รู้จะเขียนอะไรดี แต่ท่านแม่คิดถึงท่านทุกวันเลย ถ้าท่านทำงานเสร็จแล้ว รีบกลับมาหาข้ากับแม่นะคะ! - บุตรีแห่งลีฟ'_

_'ก่อนอื่นข้าอยากจะด่าเจ้า เคิร์กวูด ข้าบอกว่าไง เรื่องราชวงศ์ปล่อยให้เป็นเรื่องของราชวงศ์ ข้าไม่เข้าใจว่าเจ้าเป็นพวกนิยมธอร์ได้ยังไง ข้าบอกแล้วไงว่าเฮล่าน่ะเหมาะสมแล้ว เห็นไหมล่ะว่าใครถูก และใครโดนจับขังลืม สาปส่งเป็นงู! ..ก็อยากเยาะเย้ยเจ้ามากกว่านี้ แต่ความจริงคือ ข้า กุฟตาฟ และอิงกริด คิดถึงเจ้า ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อย่าก่อเรื่องเพิ่ม พวกเรายังอยากเห็นเจ้าเป็นๆอีกสักครั้ง -จากฟินเทลล์ เพื่อนเจ้า'_

ริมฝีปากสีครามอ่านข้อความในจดหมายข้อความแล้วข้อความเล่าให้กับงูที่ไม่สามารถโต้ตอบ เรื่องราวหลายแบบ จากคนหลายประเภท ที่เขียนเพื่อส่งผ่านความห่วงใยให้กับคนที่พวกเขาไม่รู้ชะตากรรม 

ใต้แสงจันทรานั้น โลกิในร่างโยธันดูเหมือนสิ่งมีชีวิตนอกจากเก้าโลก งดงามเหนือจริง เหมือนภาพมายามากกว่าจะจับจ้องได้ ลวดลายบนร่างน้องเหลือบแสงเดือนอวดโฉมอย่างเอียงอาย วูบวาบไปตามการขยับตัว หลบลี้เข้าไปในเงามืดที่แสงจันทร์ส่องไม่ถึง ลึกลับและน่าค้นหา ประกอบกับฝูงอสรพิษที่ขยับเชื่องช้าใต้ฝ่าเท้า ยิ่งเติมเต็มภาพฝันตรงหน้า ชวนให้หยุดลมหายใจ

และเสียงของน้องทุ้มนุ่มชวนให้หลับตาลงสดับฟังเหมือนเพลงหรือนิทานที่ขับกล่อม ธอร์รู้สึกตัวอีกทีคือตื่นเพราะร่างเย็นของน้องล้มลงบนเตียง หยิบท่อนแขนเขาขึ้นเพื่อจะสอดร่างตนเข้ามาใต้อ้อมกอด ซุกเข้าหาไออุ่น

_'ข้าทำพี่ตื่นหรือ?'_ โลกิถามเมื่อเขาพลิกตัวโอบร่างบางให้เต็มแขน  _'โทษที แต่ข้าอยากให้ท่านกอด'_

ธอร์ไม่คิดว่าน้องรู้ตัวว่าพูดคำหวานเช่นไรออกมา โลกิยามง่วงหงาวหาวนอนมักจะหลุดคำน่าเอ็นดูออกมาอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ และธอร์ชอบทุกวินาทีของมัน

_'ฝันดี โลกิ'_  

_'เช่นกัน พี่ข้า'_

 

โลกิเอ่ยงัวเงีย เบียดตัวเข้ากับร่างเขา ทำพี่ชายเป็นหมอนข้างมีชีวิต และหลังเหตุการณ์นั้นธอร์ไม่คิดจะสั่งให้คนนำงูออกไปจากห้องอีก

ธอร์ชะงักเล็กน้อย เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเหม่อลอยและอมยิ้มจนเพื่อนๆเริ่มมองหน้ากันเองอย่างกังวล รอให้เขาพูดอะไรสักอย่างออกมา 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากลืนน้ำลายอย่างขบขันตัวเองที่เดี๋ยวนี้เอาแต่คิดวนเวียนเรื่องน้อง ใจลอยจนลืมว่ากำลังทำอะไรอยู่เป็นประจำ ก่อนโบกไม้โบกมือพูดกับเพื่อนที่รอฟังคำจากปากเขาเพิ่ม "โลกิไม่ได้ทำอะไรไม่ดีกับพวกเขา และข้าก็หวังว่าเมื่อเวทมนต์หมดฤทธิ์ จะไม่มีใครเกลียดน้องข้าอีก" 

"ท่านเปลี่ยนไป" โฮกันเอ่ย ใบหน้านิ่งสังเกตธอร์

ธอร์หันไปมองเพื่อนอย่างตรงไปตรงมา "ข้าคิดว่าเราทุกคนเปลี่ยนเมื่อถึงคราวที่จำเป็น.. ข้าเพิ่งตระหนักว่าความสุขของโลกิคือความสุขของข้า ไม่ใช่ที่อื่น ไม่ใช่บัลลังก์แอสการ์ด ไม่ใช่การโค่นล้มเฮล่า" 

โฮกันไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรออกมา และมือของโวลสแตกก์วางลงบนชายหนุ่ม บีบแน่นเหมือนรู้ว่านักรบจากวานาไฮม์ต้องการหลักยึดมั่น

"ข้าขอโทษที่ทำให้เจ้าผิดหวังในฐานะสหาย" ธอร์รู้ว่าโฮกันรู้สึกเช่นไร เหมือนถูกเขาทรยศหักหลัง เจ้าชายรัชทายาทแห่งแอสการ์ดที่อีกฝ่ายสาบานจะรับใช้จนตัวตาย ไม่ใช่เขาคนนี้ แต่ธอร์คิดว่าตนเปลี่ยนเพื่อเป็นสิ่งที่ดีกว่า

 

"เรารบเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่กันมา ข้ายอมตายแทนเจ้าได้ เจ้ารู้ดี --แต่ก่อนที่ข้าจะเป็นสหายเจ้า.." เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก้มหน้าลงกลับไปมองใบหน้างามที่กำลังหลับใหล นิ้วชี้ดันปอยผมสีดำขึ้นทัดหูสีครามอย่างรักใคร่ "..ข้าเป็นทั้งพี่ชายและคนรักของโลกิ" 

 

 


	62. (+30) Survivor guilt

 

30 Days (+30) Survivor guilt

_"--ก่อนที่ข้าจะเป็นสหายเจ้า... ข้าเป็นทั้งพี่ชายและคนรักของโลกิ"_

"นั่นมันหวานเหลือเกิน ท่านพี่" โลกิเอ่ยปากประชดออกมา ทำทุกคนในห้องสะดุ้งคนละน้อย ใช่ว่าแต่ละคนจะแปลกใจเท่าไหร่ที่โลกิจะตื่น แต่ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะสะดุ้งยามเสียงเล็ดลอดออกจากปากเทพแสนกลอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย นัยน์ตาสีแดงเลือดค่อยๆเปิดขึ้น และมันทำให้ธอร์ม่นคิ้ว บางอย่างไม่ถูกต้อง ประกายความดีใจเมื่อครั้งล่าสุดหายไปจากแววตาน้อง ใบหน้าของโลกิคร่ำเคร่งเหมือนตอนที่ทุกข์ใจว่าบางทีไม่อาจกลับร่างเดิมอีก

โลกิจับแขนพี่ชาย ฉุดตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง โดยไม่พูดอะไร มือสีครามจัดเสื้อผ้าตัวเองและเสยผมสีดำขึ้นให้ลู่ไปข้างหลัง ช้อนสายตากวาดมองบรรดาสหายพี่ที่ยืนตัวแข็ง "สาบานด้วยเกียรติของฟริกกา ข้าเพิ่งตื่นเมื่อประโยคนั้น ถ้าข้ามีเจตนาจะแอบฟังอะไร.. ข้าคงไม่อ่อนหัดให้พวกเจ้ารู้ตัว" 

เมื่อสะสางกับเพื่อนพี่ชายเสร็จ ก็หันไปฉะธอร์ต่อ

 "--และนี่มันห้องส่วนตัว ถึงจะของท่านไม่ใช่ของข้าก็ตาม คิดยังไงพี่ถึงได้พาเพื่อนท่านเป็นฝูงมาดูข้านอน มีสามัญสำนึกบ้างได้ไหม ธอร์ ถ้าข้าเปลือยอยู่เล่า? ท่านอวดข้ากับบรรดางูยังไม่พออีกหรือ? อะไรจะเป็นคนขี้อวดเยี่ยงนั้น พี่ข้า" 

ธอร์ไม่ได้ตอบเพราะมัวแต่พินิจหน้าของน้องชาย แม้คำพูดคำจาจะไม่ต่างจากปกติ ยั่วยวนหยอกล้อ ประชดประชัน หากนัยน์ตาสีโลหิตของโลกิประหลาดไป รอบดวงตาเหมือนช้ำ เป็นสีเรื่อเข้ม --บางทีเขาอาจคิดไปเอง บางทีน้องอาจจะเกร็งเพราะการปรากฎตัวของโฮกัน ธอร์อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าเขาคิดน้อยไปหรือเปล่า พาโฮกันมาโดยที่ไม่ให้เวลาโลกิเตรียมตัว ไม่ได้บอกล่วงหน้า 

 

เทพแสนกลไม่ได้รอฟังคำตอบจากปากเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเช่นกัน ใบหน้าหันมองคนที่ไม่ได้เห็นมาพักใหญ่

"โฮกัน.." โลกิฉีกยิ้มกว้างที่ดูวิปลาศ ต้อนรับอีกฝ่าย "ในที่สุดก็โผล่หน้ามา.. ข้าก็คิดอยู่แล้วว่าคงไม่นานเป็นทศวรรษ แต่ก็ไม่คิดว่าจะเร็วขนาดนี้.. คิดจะเอาคำขอโทษจากปากข้ารึ นั่นคงยากหน่อย ข้าเสียใจอยู่แล้วที่บ้านเกิดเจ้าพินาจวอดวาย แต่จะให้ข้าก้มหัวบอกว่าตนผิดที่คิดเจรจากับพวกป่าเถื่อนอย่างเจ้า เห็นทีนั่นจะขอมากไป"

"อันที่จริง.." แฟนดรัลอ้อมแอ้มขัดเทพแสนกล แต่ถูกธอร์ต่อประโยคหลังแทนก่อนจะพูดจบ 

"โลกิ.. โฮกันมาเพื่อมอบตัวให้เจ้ากับเฮล่า บอกว่าพร้อมรับโทษตาย" 

และนั่นทำให้เทพแสนกลเบิกตากว้าง เหมือนโดนน้ำสาดใส่หน้า และเพิ่งตื่นของจริง 

"พี่ว่าอะไรนะ?" โลกิทวนถามก่อนจะส่ายหัวยกมือห้ามไม่ให้ธอร์ตอบคำถามตัวเอง เพราะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าหูตนไม่ได้ฝาด นัยน์ตาสีเลือดมองโฮกันที่ไม่ไหวติง ไม่มีทีท่าจะปฏิเสธสิ่งที่เพิ่งได้ยิน เทพแสนกลถอนหายใจแล้วมองหน้าธอร์ "..ข้าขอคุยกับโฮกันสองต่อสองได้หรือไม่?

"เจ้าแน่ใจนะ?" 

"ข้าแน่ใจ" โลกิยืนยันหนักแน่น ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืน ฉุดพี่ให้ยืนตามและผลักหลังพี่ให้เดินไปออก "ข้าขอยืมตัวเขาครู่เดียว แล้วท่านกับเพื่อนค่อยมาเอาคืน พวกท่านหวังให้ข้าเตือนสติเขาอยู่แล้วใช่มั้ยล่ะว่าจะรีบตายไปทำไม.. และข้าก็จะทำแบบนั้นให้ --ไม่ต้องชมข้า ข้ารู้อยู่แล้วว่าตัวเองมีประโยชน์" 

"งั้นข้าจะรอที่หน้าประตู..."

โลกิหัวเราะ "ไม่เอาน่า กลับไปงานเลี้ยงของท่านเถอะ พาซีฟกับแฟนดรัลไปด้วย โวลสแตกก์เองก็คงอยากพาลูกกลับบ้านนอนแล้ว" 

ธอร์ไม่มั่นใจที่จะทำตามน้องพูด ท่าทางบางอย่างของน้องทำให้เขากังวล แม้แต่เสียงหัวเราะที่เพิ่งออกมาจากปากสีครามก็ดูฝืนชอบกล

และก็เหมือนเทพแสนกลเห็นความกังวลในสายตาของพี่ชายเช่นกัน จึงคลี่ยิ้มบางและตบหลังพี่ชายเบาๆสองที "ข้าไม่เป็นไร คืนนี้ถ้าท่านสงสัยอะไร ข้าจะอยู่นี่ให้ถาม.. หรือบางทีถ้าข้าไม่ง่วงมาก ข้าอาจตามไปสมทบท่านที่งานเอง"

ธอร์พยักหน้าอย่างจำยอม แต่ก่อนจะไป อดไม่ได้ที่จะเชยคางน้องขึ้น ประทับจุมพิตอำลา และเมื่อผละออก โลกิกระตุกยิ้มมุมปากให้เขาอย่างล้อเลียน น้ำเสียงไม่ต่อว่าเท่ากับที่พึงพอใจ "ท่านช่างขี้อวดนัก ธอร์" 

เลดี้ซีฟ แฟนดรัล และโวลสแตกก์ต่างส่งเสียงเห็นด้วยกับโลกิ ก่อนแฟนดรัลจะลากธอร์ที่โอ้เอ้ราวกับโน้มลงจูบโลกิอีกทีให้เดินตามพวกตนออกจากห้องไป ปิดประตูและทิ้งให้โลกิเผชิญหน้ากับโฮกันเพียงลำพัง

"เจ้าเปลี่ยนไป" นั่นเป็นคำแรกที่เอ่ยจากปากคนร้องขอโทษตาย ใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มเรียบไม่แสดงอารมณ์ ยากจะอ่าน

โลกิฮัมในลำคอ หันไปลูบงูที่เลื้อยอยู่บนโต๊ะ พยานรู้เห็นที่ได้สิทธิเหนือแม้แต่ธอร์ 

"หรือบางทีเจ้าอาจไม่เคยรู้จักข้า" โลกิรำพัน หันข้างให้กับนักรบหนุ่มจากต่างแดน "มันมีเส้นกั้นบางๆระหว่าง 'เปลี่ยนไป' กับ 'ไม่เคยเห็น'.."

โฮกันไม่คิดจะถกปรัชญากับโลกิ นักรบหนุ่มนิ่งเงียบปล่อยให้เทพมุสาพูดในสิ่งที่อยาก

"ข้าที่เจ้ารู้จักไม่ได้รับความเชื่อใจจากใคร และอยู่ใต้เงามืดของธอร์มาตลอด ทนฟังคำพูดอย่าง 'รู้จักที่ของเจ้า โลกิ' จากปากธอร์มาร่วมพันปี หากตอนนี้ข้าได้ความเชื่อใจจากสามคนนั้น และธอร์ปฏิบัติกับข้าอย่างเท่าเทียม.. หากข้าเปลี่ยนก็เพราะสถานการณ์เปลี่ยนไป" 

เทพแสนกลขยับตัวเล็กน้อย

"แต่เจ้าคงไม่ได้มาพูดเรื่องข้าเป็นหรือไม่เป็นอะไร.. ในหัวเจ้าคงคิดอยู่ว่า ถ้านี่เป็นแผนร้ายของข้าจริง เจ้าก็มาช้าไป ไม่เหลือใครเชื่อคำพูดเจ้าเหนือคำข้า.. หรือหากข้าบริสุทธิ์ดั่งทุกคนว่า เจ้าคงโกรธตัวเองที่มองพลาดไป.." โลกิยังคงเอ่ยโดยไม่มองโฮกัน "จะแบบไหนก็ล้วนทำให้คนรักศักดิ์ศรีอย่างเจ้ายอมตายแทนที่จะต้องอยู่อย่างละอาย.. ข้าพูดได้ใกล้เคียงหรือไม่?" 

"ไม่ใช่เพราะเหตุผลนั้น" โฮกันปฏิเสธ ทำให้โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้นและหันไปมองนักรบหนุ่ม ใคร่ครวญ พินิจ

"อ้า.." โลกิร้องขึ้นอย่างคนเพิ่งเห็นความมืดที่คืบคลานนัยน์ตาของชายหนุ่ม สายตาแบบที่คุ้นเคยยามมองเงาสะท้อนในกระจก "--นั่น.. มิดการ์ดเดี้ยนเรียกกันว่าความรู้สึกผิดของผู้รอดชีวิต" 

"ข้าไม่สมควรรอดมาอย่างคนขลาด" คำของโฮกันยืนยันข้อสงสัยของโลกิ "ข้าควรจะได้อยู่วัลฮัลลากับสหายร่วมรบ" 

"สหายร่วมรบของเจ้ายังเหลืออยู่ ข้างนอกประตูนั่น ต้องการเจ้าแบบมีชีวิต"

"..." 

"เจ้าทำเพราะคิดว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง และใครจะรู้ว่าความผิดพลาดจากความตั้งใจดีเพียงครั้งเดียวกลับทำให้เกิดหายนะ บาปที่ชดใช้ไม่ได้" 

"เอ่ยเช่นคนที่ผ่านมันมาก่อน"

"ข้ากับโยธันไฮม์" 

ทั้งคู่จ้องตากันในความเงียบ น้ำหนักของคำตอบทำให้อากาศในห้องหนักอึ้ง หายใจลำบาก

"ข้าตั้งใจฆ่าตัวตายเช่นกัน ตอนที่รู้ว่าโอดินไม่ได้ต้องการเช่นนั้น.. ข้าปล่อยมือเพราะคิดว่าความตายคงดีเสียกว่า" 

โลกิไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดอะไรต่อได้ หากความปรารถนาที่จะตายของโฮกันมาจากความคิดที่ว่าเขาวางแผนชั่วร้ายต่อธอร์ และไม่สามารถหยุดยั้งมันได้ ผิดคำสาบานที่จะปกป้องราชวงศ์ โลกิก็คิดจะเล่นละครเป็นตัวร้าย ท้าทายให้อีกฝ่ายอยู่ต่อไป จับตามองเขา ให้รอวันที่ธอร์ตาสว่าง 

หรือหากมาจากความรู้สึกผิดเพราะเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นกับเขา โลกิก็จะทำเพียงเอ่ยคำวิเศษอย่าง 'ข้ายกโทษให้เจ้า' และหายกันไป ไม่เพียงปลดภาระที่บ่าของโฮกัน แต่ปลดของตัวเองที่เหมือนเป็นต้นเหตุของวินาศกรรมดังกล่าวด้วยเช่นกัน

แต่เมื่อมันเป็นความรู้สึกผิดที่รอดมาได้ตัวคนเดียว ทั้งที่เป็นสาเหตุให้คนอื่นต้องตาย โลกิไม่คิดว่าตนมีวิธีพูดให้อีกฝ่ายเปลี่ยนใจ --หลายครั้งที่โลกิก็ยังรู้สึกเหมือนไม่มีค่าพอให้อยู่ต่อ _จะอยู่ยังไงเพื่อชดใช้ให้เท่าเทียมกับชีวิตที่เสียไปเพราะความเขลาของตัวเอง?_

__

"เจ้าผ่านมันมาได้ยังไง" โฮกันถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

และโลกิครุ่นคิด หากคำตอบมันน่าขำ ที่ฝันร้ายที่สุดกลายเป็นผู้ช่วยชีวิตไว้ "ข้าเจอชายที่ทำให้บาปของข้าเป็นเหมือนเพียงการกระทำของเด็กเล่น คนที่บอกข้าว่าจะทำลายดาวทุกดวง โลกทุกโลก ฉะนั้นสิ่งที่ข้าทำกับโยธันไฮม์ก็ไม่ได้สลักสำคัญอะไร แค่ขยับร่นเวลามาให้เร็วมากขึ้น อาจเป็นการปราณีด้วยซ้ำ" 

"ธานอส"

โลกิสะดุ้ง หันควับมองใบหน้าคนที่เอ่ยนามที่ไม่ควรมีใครรู้จัก 

"เจ้าเพ้อออกมาตอนที่..." _\--ตอนที่เราทรมานเจ้า_

"ใช่..ธานอส --เดอะแมดไททัน" เทพแสนกลขัด ยืนยันรับคำหากไม่อธิบายเพิ่ม

ห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกหน และโลกิอยู่ไม่สุข ยื่นมือออกไปให้อสรพิษบนโต๊ะเลื้อยพันขึ้นมาตามท่อนแขนเล่น นัยน์ตาสีแดงจ้องตากับงูอย่างเหม่อลอย

"ธอร์รักเจ้า" 

จู่ๆโฮกันก็โพล่งขึ้นมาเสียงนิ่ง และเมื่อฟัง โลกิก็คลี่ยิ้มกว้างกับงูบนท่อนแขน พึมพำรับคำของชาววานาไฮม์กลับ น้ำเสียงโชกชุ่มด้วยความรักใคร่ "ข้าเองก็เชื่อเช่นนั้น"

และหากสีหน้านั่นเป็นเพียงการแสดงละคร แม้โลกิจะอยู่ในร่างโยธัน โฮกันก็เข้าใจว่าทำไมเพื่อนคนอื่นถึงได้ตกหลุมพลางของเทพมุสา 

ยามมองธอร์ และยามมองโลกิ นักรบแห่งวานาไฮม์อยากเชื่อว่านี่คือตอนจบของนิทาน ของตำนาน หากมีอีกหนึ่งความแคลงใจที่กัดลึก บทสรุปที่ไม่สวยหรู สิ่งที่หากอยากรู้ก็มีเพียงตอนนี้ที่ควรถาม 

"..ธอร์บอกว่าเจ้าท้องได้สามเดือนเศษ" 

นัยน์ตาสีโลหิตเหลือบมองมายังเทพนักรบวานีร์ ฉายแววสงสัยใคร่รู้ในสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังจะพูด หากสงสัยจริงหรือแสร้งเสตีหน้าซื่อ โฮกันไม่อาจเดา

"ข้าไม่สนว่าเจ้าจะวางแผนอะไร แต่ข้าต้องถาม" บาปของเขาต่อโลกิ บาปของโลกิต่อธอร์ ความลับที่ควรเป็นความลับ หากโฮกันถูกสอนให้เชื่อมั่นในความจริง อย่าหลงใหลในคำลวงที่ตัวเองสร้าง แม้มันเป็นหนทางที่ง่ายกว่า

โลกิเบี่ยงตัวเพื่อเผชิญหน้ากับโฮกันเต็มร่าง เชิดหน้าขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงกล่าวหา ความเป็นศัตรูจากชาววานาไฮม์ "ได้โปรดถามมา" 

โฮกันหายใจเข้าจนเต็มปอด จ้องนัยน์ตาสีเลือดราวปีศาจของน้องสหายรักไม่วาง และกลับเป็นภาพใบหน้าของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ตกอยู่ในห้วงรัก ปิติล้นว่าจะได้เป็นพ่อคน ที่แวบเข้ามาแทนที่ โฮกันเคยเห็นธอร์ดีใจมาหลายครั้ง แต่ไม่มีครั้งใดที่เหมือนเช่นนี้ 

ชั่วขณะโฮกันลังเล ทั้งที่ชายหนุ่มไม่เคยลังเลยามตัดสินใจแล้ว หากในที่สุดคำถามก็หลุดออกจากปากนักรบหนุ่ม --หนักแน่น คาดคั้น ไม่หวนกลับ

"ลูกของเจ้า..ใช่ของธอร์หรือไม่?" 

 


	63. (+31) Hogun's story

 

30 Days (+31) Hogun's story

 

  
ทุกอย่างเริ่มต้นขึ้นเมื่อสามเดือนครึ่งก่อน ที่โลกิเหยียบวานาไฮม์ --หรืออันที่จริง ต้องย้อนกลับไปตั้งแต่เมื่อสองปีก่อน หลังจากโลกิตายอย่างเสียสละ และธอร์เลือกจะปฏิเสธบัลลังก์แอสการ์ดที่ใฝ่ฝันมาตลอด

  
  
โฮกันไม่อาจเข้าใจการกระทำขององค์โอดิน กับคำสั่งที่ให้สร้างรูปปั้นของโลกิ สนับสนุนละครที่แต่งขึ้นเพื่อกอบกู้ชื่อเสียงของเทพแสนกล 

  
  
_ทั้งที่ครั้งหนึ่งปรารถนาให้โทษตายแก่โลกิ หากไม่ใช่ราชินีฟริกกาอ้อนวอน_

  
  
"โลกิก็เป็นบุตรของมหาเทพ" โวลสแตกก์บอกพวกเขา "พวกเจ้ามีลูกแล้วจะเข้าใจเอง" 

  
  
บางทีอาจเป็นเช่นนั้น โฮกันยังจำธอร์ที่โศกเศร้ากับการตายของโลกิได้ และ.. มันน่าตลกที่ทุกคนก็รู้สึกโหวงไม่ต่างกัน ยามธอร์บอกว่าโลกิสิ้นแล้ว

_'_ _เขารับดาบแทนข้า'_ ธอร์หลั่งน้ำตา  _'แลกชีวิตตัวเองกับข้า'_

  
  
ซีฟเงียบกว่าใคร โฮกันเห็นน้ำตา แต่ไม่รู้ว่านั่นมาจากความทรมานของธอร์หรือการตายของโลกิกันแน่ หญิงสาวไปจากแอสการ์ด เมื่อธอร์ไปจากแอสการ์ด นักรบสาวทูลขอโอดิน ออกร่อนเร่ผจญภัยในดินแดนอัลฟ์ไฮม์และไนดาเวลเลียร์เพื่อรักษาแผลใจ

  
  
แฟนดรัลคือคนที่เปลี่ยนไป --เล็กน้อย แต่เปลี่ยนไป เป็นคนเดียวในบรรดาพวกเขาที่ชอบละครนั่น เงยหน้าชื่นชมรูปปั้นของคนที่ตายไปแล้ว บางครั้งเมื่อร่ำสุรา แฟนดรัลเอ่ยอย่างเมามาย 'ข้าเห็นด้วยกับโอดิน.. เขาคู่ควรกับวัลฮัลลา และบางทีพวกเราอาจได้พบเขาอีก' 

  
  
โวลสแตกก์ซึม แต่ไม่นาน หมอนั่นทำใจเก่ง มีครอบครัวต้องดูแล วุ่นวาย สุขและทุกข์กับการเป็นพ่อคน

  
ส่วนเขา --เขารู้สึกใจไม่ดี บางอย่างไม่ถูกต้อง ทุกครั้งที่เขามองโอดินเสพสุรานารี ปล่อยให้สภาและกองทัพบริหารแอสการ์ดตามแต่ใจ โฮกันรู้สึกว่ามันแปลก แม้จะในฐานะบิดาที่สูญเสียลูกบุญธรรม

 

____________________________________________ 

 

 

ธอร์เรียกหาพวกเขาให้มายังสะพานสายรุ้ง และวอริเออร์ทรีก็ได้พบกับโลกิที่ฉีกยิ้มแฉ่ง ถูกพี่ชายรวบข้อมือ 

  
  
"โฮ่ นี่จะใครหากไม่ใช่แฟนดรัล โวลสแตกก์ และโฮกันผู้ทรงเกียรติ" เทพแสนกลเอ่ยเสียงระรื่น "อย่างที่เห็น ข้ายังไม่ตาย เสียใจด้วย"

  
  
ธอร์หยิกน้องจนเป็นจ้ำเขียว โลกิค้อนแรง แต่ถูกเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเมิน หันมาสั่งพวกเขาแทน

 

"ข้าจะไปมิดการ์ดกับโลกิ ตามหาโอดิน พวกเจ้าช่วยดูสะพานไบฟรอสให้ที.. แล้วซีฟอยู่ไหน?" 

  
  
แฟนดรัลตอบ และธอร์บอกให้ตามนางกลับมา ก่อนจะหายไปในไบฟรอสพร้อมกับโลกิ

  
  
พวกเขามองหน้ากันเอง ไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น นอกจากโลกิยังมีชีวิตอยู่ แฟนดรัลดีใจกับข้อเท็จจริงนั้น โวลสแตกก์อารมณ์ดีที่ได้พบธอร์อีก ส่วนโฮกัน.. เขากลัวว่านี่เป็นอีกแผนการหนึ่งของโลกิ

  
  
สองปีที่เทพแสนกลหลอกทุกคนได้ ธอร์กลับใช้เวลาเพียงสองนาทีเพื่อพิสูจน์ว่ามันไม่จริง 

  
  
 _หากนั่นฟังดูไม่เหมือนแผนการของโลกิ แล้วจะฟังเหมือนอะไรได้อีก?_  

 

____________________________________________ 

  
  
ไม่ใช่เสียงธอร์ที่บอกให้เปิดสะพานไบฟรอส แต่เป็นเสียงร้อนรนของโลกิ 

  
  
โวลสแตกก์เป็นคนขยับดาบของสะพานสีรุ้งก่อนที่เขาจะได้คัดค้าน และสิ่งที่เดินออกจากสะพานไบฟรอสทำให้ทุกคนชักอาวุธออกมา

  
  
หญิงสาวแปลกหน้าที่ละหม้ายคล้ายโลกิ รอบตัวเต็มไปด้วยไอสังหารอำมหิต เชิดหน้าขึ้นราวกับครอบครองทุกอย่างที่สายตาเอื้อมถึง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเทากวาดมองพวกเขาราวมดปลวกที่ไร้ค่า 

  
  
"ลดอาวุธพวกเจ้าลง!" โลกิตะโกนลั่นออกคำสั่ง โผล่พรวดออกมาจากด้านหลังก่อนที่พวกเขาหรือนางจะได้ขยับ ใต้ไหล่ของเทพแสนกลคือธอร์ที่โชกแผลเดินกระเผก "ข้ารู้ว่าพวกเจ้ามีคำถาม แต่ให้ข้าพาธอร์ไปทำแผลก่อน แล้วหลังจากนั้นเราค่อยคุยกัน.." 

  
  
พวกเขามองไปยังธอร์ที่พยักหน้าอย่างจำยอม "ทำตามที่โลกิบอก" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าพึมพำ เมื่อได้ยินดังนั้นวอริเออร์ทรีจึงลดอาวุธลงและปล่อยให้คณะที่เพิ่งผ่านไบฟรอสมาเดินเลยพวกตนไป ทั้งที่มันขัดกับสัญชาตญาณทุกอย่าง 

  
  
โฮกันรู้อยู่แล้วว่าปล่อยธอร์ไปมิดการ์ดกับโลกิสองต่อสองไม่ใช่ความคิดที่ดี   
  
  


 ____________________________________________ 

  
  
"พวกเจ้าและกองทัพต้องคุกเข่า" โลกิอธิบายให้พวกเขาและเลดี้ซีฟที่กลับมาทันทีที่ได้ข่าวฟัง "เฮล่า.. นางทำลายค้อนโยเนียร์ของธอร์ได้เหมือนของเล่น.. พวกเจ้ารวมกันทั้งหมดก็ไม่มีวันชนะนาง  _พ่อ_ \-- โอดินยังไม่อาจสู้นาง" 

  
  
เลดี้ซีฟเป็นคนที่ชักดาบขึ้นจ่อลำคอของโลกิ "ข้าเคยบอกเจ้าว่ายังไง ถ้าเจ้าทรยศธอร์.."

  
  
"เจ้าจะฆ่าข้า" โลกิขัด กลอกตาอย่างรำคาญ ยกนิ้วขึ้นดันดาบของซีฟออกจากคอตัวเอง ".. ถ้าฆ่าข้าตอนนี้ โอกาสที่เราจะช่วยธอร์ออกมาเท่ากับศูนย์ พวกเจ้าต้องการข้า และข้าต้องการพวกเจ้า" 

  
  
โฮกันรู้จักการเล่นคำของเทพแสนกล โลกิไม่ปฏิเสธว่าทรยศธอร์ ฉะนั้นแปลว่ามันคือความจริง ส่วนคำว่า 'เรา' ก็เป็นเล่ห์กลให้พวกเขาตายใจว่าโลกิเป็นฝ่ายเดียวกัน มีจุดประสงค์เดียวกัน

  
  
"รอก่อน.." เทพแสนกลเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ต่างออกไป เกือบคล้ายวิงวอน "ข้ารู้ว่ามันดูไม่ดี แต่ขอให้.. รอก่อน.." 

  
  
"รออะไร" โวลสแตกก์ถามอย่างบุ่มบ่ามร้อนใจ

 

"โอกาส" โลกิตอบเพียงเท่านั้น คาดหวังปาฏิหาริย์ไม่ต่างจากทุกคนในห้อง ยกเว้นเพียงโฮกันเชื่อว่ามันเป็นเพียงละคร  
  
  


 ____________________________________________ 

  
  
โลกิเลือกที่จะคุมขังธอร์ไว้ในห้องขังที่ครั้งหนึ่งตัวเองเคยโดนปล่อยให้เน่าตาย

  
  
ต้องเป็นการแก้แค้น โฮกันเชื่อเช่นนั้น เพราะจะมีเหตุผลอันใดอีก?  
  
  


 ____________________________________________ 

  
  
แฟนดรัล โวลสแตกก์ และเลดี้ซีฟเลือกจะเชื่อคำอ้างและนิทานที่ออกมาจากปากเทพแสนกล รอโอกาสที่จะช่วยธอร์ออกมา ด้วยการคุกเข่าทำเป็นยอมรับเทพีแห่งความตายเยี่ยงราชินีผู้ปกครอง

  
  
โฮกันไม่เชื่อว่าเฮล่าจะใช่เลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขของมหาเทพโอดินดั่งที่นางและโลกิอ้าง เขาเห็นมหาเทพโอดินในตัวธอร์ ทุกอณู พลังสายฟ้าที่ส่งต่อรุ่นสู่รุ่น ความกล้าหาญองอาจ ไม่มีความกังขาใด ขณะที่เฮล่าเหมือนโลกิ ตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า ราวกับร่างสตรีที่โลกิชอบแปลงกายลวงหลอกผู้คน 

  
  
โฮกันคงไม่แปลกใจหากแท้จริงเฮล่าเป็นบุตรีของลาฟฟี่ และยักษ์น้ำแข็งสองตนวางแผนกันฮุบแอสการ์ด ฟังดูเป็นไปได้กว่าการที่โอดินจะมีบุตรีลับๆโดยไม่มีใครบนแอสการ์ดเคยได้ยินมาก่อน

  
  
เขาเผลอเอ่ยความคิดเห็นออกไป และทหารบางคนเห็นด้วยกับเขา รู้ตัวอีกเขามีกองทัพย่อมๆที่พร้อมจะกลับไปวานาไฮม์ด้วย โฮกันไม่รีรอจะคว้าโอกาสไว้ก่อนที่โลกิและเฮล่าจะรู้ตัว ไม่ได้บอกแม้แต่เพื่อนตนอย่างแฟนดรัลและโวลสแตกก์  
  
  


 ____________________________________________ 

  
  
"ชาวแอสการ์ดและวานาไฮม์ ข้า..โลกิแห่งแอสการ์ด มาเพื่อให้โอกาสพวกเจ้ายอมแพ้ คุกเข่าให้กับองค์ราชินีเฮล่าซะ และข้าสัญญาว่าจะไม่มีเลือดต้องตกถึงพื้น --กับการกบฎนี่"

  
  
โลกิเหยียบวานาไฮม์ด้วยรอยยิ้มเชื่อมั่น ไร้ความกลัว ปากอวดอ้างว่าเพื่อสันติภาพ แต่กลับบัญชาให้ทุกคนคุกเข่าสยบต่อเฮล่า ไม่เพียงทหารแอสการ์ดที่หนีมา แต่รวมถึงชาววานาไฮม์ที่ไม่เกี่ยวข้อง --นั่นยอมรับไม่ได้

  
  
เขาจึงออกอุบายร่วมกับสภาของวานาไฮม์ ทำเป็นยอมเจรจา ยอมก้มหัว ใช้ชื่อเขาล่อโลกิมา ก่อนจะสะกดเวทมนตร์ของโลกิไว้ได้ และหลังจากนั้นทุกอย่างก็ง่ายดาย  
  
  


 ____________________________________________ 

 

  
โฮกันต้องการโลกิไว้เป็นตัวประกัน แลกเปลี่ยนกับธอร์ ทว่าเขาไม่มีสิทธิมีเสียงในการกบฎของตัวเอง 

  
  
สภาขุนนางของวานาไฮม์ต้องการหนูทดลอง 

 

ส่วนกองทัพต้องการนักโทษเพื่อระบายอารมณ์ โทสะที่โอดินตายและธอร์กลายเป็นเชลย ผู้คนเริ่มพูดว่าใครก็ตามที่ทำร้ายโลกิได้มากที่สุด ธอร์จะตบรางวัลให้อย่างงาม และโอดินจะเปิดประตูต้อนรับเข้าสู่วัลฮัลลา

 

_โฮกันรู้ว่าไม่จริง ธอร์ไม่ต้องการเช่นนี้ แต่ไม่มีใครฟังเขา_   
  
  


 ____________________________________________ 

  
  
สภาขุนนางเอาตัวโลกิไปจากกองทัพ และสิ่งที่กลับมาคือ ร่างของโลกิที่เนื้อตัวจ้ำเป็นสีฟ้าคราม ระเรื่อไปตามผิวกายและใบหน้าราวเป็นปานแต่กำเนิด ดวงตาของโลกิลึกโบ๋ ตาข้างหนึ่งเป็นสีเลือดเช่นโยธัน ---อย่างปีศาจ 

 

_น่าขนลุกขนพอง_

  
  
"อยากรู้รึ?" โลกิถามเสียดสีเมื่อเห็นเขามองไม่วางตาผ่านลูกกรง "คนของเจ้าพยายามจะเปลี่ยนข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง" เทพแสนกลเหยียดเสียงหงุดหงิด ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงตวาดกร้าว "พยายามจะขโมยพลังของข้า!"

  
  
"มันสมควรแล้ว" โฮกันพูดออกไป หากพยายามโน้มน้าวตัวเองมากกว่าโลกิ "เจ้าทรยศธอร์"

  
  
"ข้าพยายามช่วยพวกเจ้า!!"

  
  
โฮกันไม่อาจฟังต่อ เพราะโทสะนั้นของโลกิ มัน  _'จริง'_  กว่าทุกคำลวงของเทพแสนกล  _\--หากเขาคิดผิด?_

  
  
"โฮกัน!!"

 

โฮกันเดินหนีออกมา ก่อนที่ความจริงของตัวเองจะถูกเขย่าพังทลายด้วยการแสดงของโลกิ 

 

 ____________________________________________ 

 

  
เสียงคำรามอย่างเจ็บปวดของโลกิลั่นผ่านกำแพง ดังก้องสะท้านไปทั่ว โฮกันต้องกัดฟันและหลับตาเพื่อให้ไม่อาเจียนออกมา เขาตั้งใจจะจับโลกิเป็นเชลยจริงอยู่ แต่นี่--

 

_นี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาคาดหวังไว้_

__  
  
ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ธอร์หวัง  
  


____________________________________________ 

  
  
โฮกันไม่อาจกลืนความรู้สึกผิดของตัวเองและข่มตาหลับ คืนนั้นเท้าพาร่างของนักรบหนุ่มไปยังที่คุมขังเทพแสนกล มือชักดาบขึ้นไล่พวกทหารแอสการ์ดที่ซ้อมโลกิออกไป ก่อนรีบพาผู้รักษามาเมื่อเห็นสภาพของอีกฝ่าย  
  
ร่างบางที่ขึ้นปานสีฟ้ากระจัดกระจายจากการทดลอง ฟกช้ำระบายเพิ่มด้วยสีเขียวสีม่วงช้ำไปทั่วร่างจนแทบไม่เหลือสีเนื้อ ที่ร้ายที่สุดคือกระดูกแขนซ้ายโลกิแตกละเอียด 

ในพิษบาดแผล เทพแสนกลหลับตาละเมอถึงไททันนามธานอส ชื่อที่โฮกันไม่เคยได้ยินหรือรู้จัก แต่โลกิคนนั้นวิงวอนขอความตายจากชื่อดังกล่าว

  
  
_'ฆ่าข้า ธานอส ได้โปรด..'_

  
  
ไม่ใช่ธอร์ โอดิน หรือความตาย ที่โลกิกลัว แต่เป็นธานอส

 

 ____________________________________________ 

 

"คืนนี้ตามไปดูว่าคนของเจ้าทำอะไรกับข้า" โลกิบอกด้วยเสียงที่แหบแห้ง ร่างบางเต็มไปด้วยผ้าพันแผล แต่เจ้าตัวยังไม่สูญเสียรอยยิ้มดั่งคนวิปลาศ น้ำเสียงที่กลั้วหัวเราะขันเย้ยหยันในลำคอ "ถ้าเจ้าคิดว่าข้าสมควรได้รับ ข้าก็จะรับมัน.. แต่เจ้าต้องเป็นคนเห็นมันด้วยตาตัวเอง" 

  
  
โฮกันไม่คิดว่าชาววานาไฮม์จะสามารถทำอะไรที่เลวร้ายกว่าสิ่งที่ทหารแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนทำลงไป ทหารพวกนั้นภักดีกับธอร์และโมโหกับข่าวลือ ส่วนวานาไฮม์ พวกเขานั้นรักสันติ

   
  
"เจ้าอาจไม่เชื่อว่าข้ามาเพื่อช่วย ไม่เชื่อว่าเฮล่ามีกองทัพวีรบุรุษที่ฆ่าไม่ตาย ไม่เชื่อว่าข้าภักดีกับธอร์ แต่อย่างน้อย ฟังคำขอนี้ของข้า..ไม่เห็นแก่อดีตของเรา ก็ถือว่าเปิดตาตัวเจ้าเอง โฮกัน ตามไป.. ดูว่าขุนนางของเจ้าทำอะไรกับข้า"

  
  
โฮกันไม่ได้ให้คำสัญญา โลกิปั่นหัวผู้คนเก่ง และนักรบหนุ่มไม่ต้องการตกหลุมพราง 

 

 ____________________________________________ 

 

"ถ้าแตะต้องข้า.. ข้าจะฆ่าเจ้าและครอบครัวของเจ้าย้อนกลับไปเจ็ดชั่วโคตร!" เสียงของโลกิเล็ดลอดทะลุออกมาจากห้อง "และข้าจะให้ธอร์ฆ่าพวกเจ้าซ้ำสอง!"

 

"แปลงร่างเป็นผู้หญิงซะ อย่าให้ข้าสั่งซ้ำสอง เจ้ายักษ์น้ำแข็งแพศยา!" 

  
  
"เพื่อให้เจ้าย่ำยีข้าซ้ำสอง!? ข้ายอมตายดีกว่าทำตามที่เจ้าต้องการ"

  
  
"เดี๋ยวก็ได้รู้กันว่าเจ้าจะตายก่อนหรือเราจะได้สิ่งที่ต้องการ"

 

"อย่าคิดว่าจะริบพลังไปจากข้าได้.. พวกเจ้ามันไม่คู่ควร ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะทำอะไร--!" 

  
  
"ปากดีนัก จะปากดีไปได้ซักกี่น้ำข้าอยากจะรู้.. ทุบมันด้วยท่อนเหล็ก ท่านชลาร์" 

 

เสียงของแข็งกระทบเนื้อตามมาด้วยเสียงกรีดร้องของโลกิ และคำมาดร้ายกรรโชกแหบพร่า "ข้าจะฆ่าพวกเจ้า..!"

  
  
ฟังมาเกินพอ โฮกันถีบประตูที่ถูกล็อคจากข้างในจนพังออกด้วยใจร้อนรุ่ม ชาววานาไฮน์สามคนในห้องหันมาขวับอย่างตกใจ ปากไม่อาจพูดแก้ตัวเมื่อนักรบวีรบุรุษเห็นสิ่งที่กะปกปิดรู้กันเอง หากสายตานักรบหนุ่มมองเลยทั้งสามไปที่ร่างบางสีครามบนโต๊ะที่ถูกล้อม

  
  
เป็นหนแรกที่โฮกันเห็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่ตัวเท่าเขา ดูอ่อนแอ บอบบาง เปลือยเปล่า --เหมือนสัตว์ที่ใกล้ตายมากกว่าอสูรกายที่ประจันหน้ายามเหยียบโยธันไฮม์ครั้งล่าสุด เสียงหายใจของอีกฝ่ายโรยริน หลั่งเลือดสีแดงเช่นเดียวกับเขา นัยน์ตาเปี่ยมความอาฆาตมาดร้ายของสัตว์ที่จนตรอก พร้อมทำทุกอย่างในเสี้ยวอึดใจที่เหลืออยู่

นั่นมัน-- โลกิ

  
  
โฮกันเกือบจำไม่ได้ ต้องมองให้แน่ใจ แล้วจึงแน่ใจ.. เหตุผลไม่ใช่เพราะอีกฝ่ายอยู่ในร่างโยธัน แต่เพราะบาดแผลบนใบหน้า เปลือกตาที่บวมเปล่งปิดดวงตาไปข้าง แก้มที่บวมช้ำผิดรูป เลือดที่กลบริมฝีปากสีคราม แต้มเหมือนชาดทาปากที่เลอะเปรอะเปื้อน

  
  
นักรบหนุ่มไม่เคยเห็นโลกิพลาดท่ากับตามาก่อน ตลอดพันกว่าปีที่รู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่ยังเล็ก เทพแสนกลมักจะเป็นคนเดียวที่ไร้บาดแผลยามต่อสู้ ใช้มนตราอย่างคนขลาด เสกร่างมายาและวางกลอุบายในการรบรา ไม่ยอมเสี่ยงตาย ปล่อยให้พวกเขาและธอร์รับบาดแผลของจริง ในขณะที่ตัวเองอยู่ในที่ปลอดภัย มีบ้างที่โลกิในยามเยาว์วัยพลาดท่าและลืมระวังหลัง แต่ธอร์มักจะช่วยน้องได้ทันการก่อนจะเจ็บหนักเสมอ 

  
  
แต่ตรงหน้านี้.. ยิ่งกว่าสภาพปางตายที่ทหารแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนทำลงไปเพราะบันดาลโทสะ มากกว่าร่างที่กระดูกแขนซ้ายเพียงแค่แตกละเอียด.. 

ร่างสีครามเปลือยเปล่าของโลกิถูกขึงพืดกับโต๊ะ ล้อนจ้อนเผยรอยช้ำที่แม้แต่ผู้รักษาก็ยังเยียวยาได้ไม่หมดเพียงข้ามคืน แต่นั่นไม่เท่ากับที่หว่างขาของอีกฝ่ายที่ถูกยกขึ้นด้วยเชือกลงอาคมสีทอง เผยก้นกลมกลึงและศิวลึงค์ไม้อันโตถูกยัดเยียดอยู่ภายในร่าง เลือดอาบทางเข้าและหน้าขา 

โลกิหันมาอย่างโรยแรง นัยน์ตาสีทับทิมที่เหลือเพียงข้างเดียวกระพริบมองเขา ขาที่ถูกขึงมัดบิดขยับคล้ายพยายามปกปิดความน่าอับอายที่ปรากฎต่อสายตาแม้รู้ว่าไม่มีทาง ริมฝีปากกระตุกยิ้มคล้ายนี่มันเป็นเพียงความฝันที่น่าขัน โลกิตั้งสติได้ก่อนใครกับการปรากฎตัวของโฮกัน ทั้งที่คนอื่นยังนิ่งอึ้ง เจ้าตัวพึมพำเสียงสั่นแหบพร่าด้วยพิษบาดแผล แต่กลบความเสียดสีตำหนิติเตียนไม่มิด"เจ้ามา _ช้า_ ไป.. ข้าบอกให้เจ้าตามมาแต่แรก.."

โฮกันกวาดตามองคนในห้องที่เหลืออย่างเดือดดาล สิ่งที่เห็นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ชาวศิวิไลซ์ทำกับนักโทษ มือนั้นชักดาบขึ้นมาปกป้องเกียรติของคนที่ไม่อาจต่อสู้ขัดขืน ชาววานาไฮน์สามคนที่ล้อมโลกิค่อยๆถอยห่างจากร่างสีครามเมื่อเห็นสายตาที่สะท้านด้วยโทสะ เอาจริงของนักรบหนุ่ม

"ใจเย็นก่อน นี่.. มันเป็นกระบวนการที่จะทำให้โลกิโอนถ่ายพลังมายังพวกเรา" ชลาร์ ผู้ใช้เวทชั้นครูของวานาไฮม์ที่ทุกคนเคารพนับถือเป็นอาจารย์ด้านมนตรากล่าวอธิบายด้วยเสียงเรียบ สงบนิ่งดั่งปราชญ์ผู้รู้ ยากจะค้าน "เวทมนตร์ของโลกิจะทำให้เราชนะสงครามกับเฮล่า และช่วยธอร์ออกมาจากคุก"

_"ด้วยการสมสู่กับข้า..?_ " โลกิหัวเราะเสียงแผ่วพร่าเหมือนคนขาดใจแต่ยังไม่ยอมสิ้นฤทธิ์ ขบขันกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินจนไม่กลัวความเจ็บปวด  _"ต่อให้ไม่ใช่ผู้ใช้เวทก็คงไม่โง่ขนาดจะเชื่---"_

คำพูดถูกของโลกิถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงร้องคำรามทุรนทุรายเมื่อท่อนเหล็กอังไฟจนเป็นสีส้มแดงในมือขุนนางชั้นสูงนาม'เคนดริก' แนบกับสีข้างของเทพแสนกลจนกลิ่นไหม้ตลบอบอวลไปทั่วห้อง โฮกันย่างเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ และเอนดาบไปทางนั้น เคนดริกจึงยอมยกท่อนเหล็กออกจากร่างโลกิ ด้วยสีหน้าท่าทางรำคาญ

ส่วนบาลาเบลล์ หลานชายของราชินีนั้น เพิ่งได้สติว่ามีแขกไม่ได้รับเชิญมาถึงที่ กระวีกระวาดดึงกางเกงตัวเองที่ร่นอยู่ตรงข้อเท้าขึ้น พยายามปกปิดแก่นกายกลางหว่างขาที่อวบอิ่มแข็งตระหง่านเปรอะคราบเลือดของโลกิ แก้มของเชื้อพระวงศ์หนุ่มแดงระเรื่อเพราะอับอายกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น หากเจ้าตัวทำเป็นว่ามันคือโทสะ "เจ้ากล้าดียังไงถึงหันคมดาบใส่ข้า โฮกัน! พวกเรากำลังทำเรื่องที่สำคัญกันอยู่ จงออกไปซะ! เป็นแค่ทหารเลวอย่าบังอาจมาริตั้งคำถามกับข้า"

โฮกันฟังและนิ่งไม่ขยับไปจากที่ ดาบเอนไปชี้ยังบาลาเบลล์แทน

"ท่านโฮกัน คิดให้ดีว่าตัวเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่" นักเวทชั้นครูถามด้วยเสียงเนิบนาบที่กล่อมคนได้ผลมานักต่อนัก อายุที่มากหลายพันปีทำให้อีกฝ่ายมองออกถึงจุดอ่อนของผู้คน รู้ว่าต้องเอ่ยเช่นใดจึงจะได้อย่างใจ "หันดาบใส่ข้าและบาลาเบลล์แปลว่า..ท่านจะยอมทิ้งทุกอย่างเพื่อยักษ์น้ำแข็งกาฝากที่แอสการ์ดยังไม่ไยดีตนนี้งั้นหรือ.."

มือของโฮกันที่กำดาบสั่นโลเล เพราะรู้ว่านี่หมายถึงกบฎ เขามียศศักดิ์เป็นเพียงแค่ทหารเท้า แม้แต่ตำแหน่งแม่ทัพก็เสียไปแล้วเมื่อเลือกกลับไปรับใช้แอสการ์ดแทนดาวบ้านเกิดตัวเอง เมื่อคนสำคัญอย่างขุนนางในสภาและเชื้อพระวงศ์ออกคำสั่ง เขาย่อมเคลือบแคลง ตั้งคำถาม และขัดคำบัญชาไม่ได้ 

"คิดถึงโทษทัณฑ์ที่โลกิสมควรได้รับ ท่านโฮกัน.. มันพาศัตรูสู่แอสการ์ดที่ชุบเลี้ยงมา หักหลังว่าที่กษัตริย์ที่แท้จริงอย่างธอร์ สังหารทั้งบิดาที่อุ้มชูเลี้ยงดูมันมาและบิดาให้กำเนิดมัน --หากเป็นแอสการ์ดโทษควรจะเป็นอะไร... ไม่ใช่เย็บปาก ริบพลัง ควักลูกตา และพันธนาการให้งูยักษ์ปล่อยพิษหยดใส่ไปชั่วนิรันดร์งั้นหรือ? เทียบกับแอสการ์ดแล้ว สิ่งที่เรากระทำอยู่นี่ ยังถือว่าปราณีด้วยซ้ำ"

โฮกันคล้อยตามคำพูดของชลาร์ ความผิดของโลกินั้นใหญ่หลวงเกินจะบรรยาย หากเป็นคนอื่นคงต้องโทษตายตั้งแต่โป้ปดหลอกลวงธอร์ว่ามหาเทพโอดินสิ้น ไม่ทันมีโอกาสได้ใช้ไบฟรอสทำลายโยธันไฮม์ด้วยซ้ำ

บางทีนี่อาจเป็นโทษทัณฑ์ที่เหมาะสมแล้วกับการหักหลังธอร์ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ในที่สุดกรรมก็ตามสนองเทพมุสาที่หลงใหลความโกลาหล หากในวินาทีที่ลังเลและเกือบลดดาบลง เสียงที่เคลือบความจงชังอย่างถึงที่สุดของโลกิดังขึ้นในความเงียบ ชัดเจนและหนักแน่น 

_"ข้ายินยอมรับโทษของแอสการ์ดมากกว่ายอมให้พวกเจ้าแตะข้าอีกแม้แต่ปลายนิ้ว ไอ้พวกสัตว์เดรัจฉาน"_

และนั่น.. นั่นโฮกันเห็นด้วยว่าไม่มีใครสมควรโดนเหยียดหยามเช่นนี้แม้กระทั่งจอมลวงอย่างโลกิ 

 

มือยกดาบขึ้นและพร้อมที่จะทำตามคำสัตย์ที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยสาบานต่อหน้าโอดินและธอร์ --จะปกป้องผู้ที่ปกป้องตัวเองไม่ได้   
  


 ____________________________________________ 

 

"ฝากไว้เถอะ!" บาลาเบลล์ตวาด ก่อนจับแขนของจอมเวทอย่างชลาร์และขุนนางชั้นสูงอย่างเคนดริกไว้แน่น "ใช่ว่ามันสองตัวจะหนีกองทัพของวานาไฮน์ไปไหนได้.. อย่าลดตัวไปสู้คนทรยศเสียสติให้เปลืองแรงเลย ท่านชลาร์.. พาข้าและเคนดริกไปจากที่นี่เถอะ!"

 

ชลาร์เหลือบตามองขุนนางในสภาข้างกายที่พยักหน้า นักเวทชั้นครูจึงโบกมือ และร่างทั้งสามก็อันตราธานไปจากตรงนั้น 

 

นักรบหนุ่มต้องขอบคุณความขี้ขลาดของบาลาเบลล์ที่เซ้าซี้นนักเวทชั้นครูอย่างชลาร์ให้รีบพาตนกับเคนดริกออกไปจากที่นั่น เมื่อเห็นว่าเขาเอาจริง ไม่สนคำว่าเชื้อพระวงศ์ที่อีกฝ่ายใช้บังหน้าทำเรื่องสถุน   
  
  
เพราะหากต้องปะทะกันจริง โฮกันไม่แน่ใจว่าจะชนะสามรุมหนึ่งได้ เคนดริกอาจไม่ใช่ทหารหรือนักรบ แต่อายุที่มากกว่าหมายถึงประสบการณ์ที่มากขึ้นตามไป นี่ยังไม่พูดถึงจอมเวทชั้นครูอย่างชลาร์   
  
__  
_".. ช่วยหน่อย"_ โลกิครวญเสียงพร่าเมื่อนักรบหนุ่มไม่ขยับเขยื้อน  _"หรือจะรอให้บาลาเบลล์กลับมาพร้_ _อมกองทัพซะก่อน?"_  
  
  
โฮกันปรี่ไปแก้เชือกลงอาคมที่ขึงท่อนขาของโลกิออก ดวงตาเผลอมองไล้ไปตามรอยแผลบนเรือนร่างของโลกิ ผิวกายของโลกิเหมือนกระดาษที่ถูกเด็กละเลงสีเล่น ไม่มีส่วนไหนที่เรียกได้ว่าปกติ สีครามสลับม่วงสลับเขียวสลับแดงและรอยไหม้สีดำ

 

หากโฮกันไม่กล้าลดสายตาลงมองแผลที่หว่างขาอีกฝ่าย และสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่ถูกยัดเยียดเข้าสู่ร่าง

 

 _"บาลาเบลล์อยากแก้แค้นข้ามาตลอดตั้งแต่ห้าร้อยปีก่อนที่_ _ข้ากับธอร์ทำมันขายหน้า"_ โลกิเอ่ยด้วยเสียงที่แหบพร่า ก่อนจะตัดใจโก้งโค้งขยับขาออกกว้าง กัดฟันกรอดเพื่อดึงศิวลึงค์ไม้อันเขื่องออกจากกาย โฮกันรีบหันหลังให้เทพแสนกลอย่างกระอักกระอ่วน 

  
  
_"มันอยากนอนกับข้ามาตลอดตั้งแต่เห็นข้าในร่างหญิงสาวอยู่ในอ้_ _อมอกธอร์"_  มือสีครามของโลกิเขวี้ยงอวัยวะเพศปลอมที่อาบเลือดใส่กำแพงห้อง ก่อนจะเอ่ยด้วยความขยะแขยงคลื่นเหียน  _"รสนิยมหยาบทรามไม่เปลี่ยน.. แต่อย่างน้อยมันก็ยังดีกว่_ _าพวกที่คิดว่าธอร์ปรารถนาให้ข้าถูกลงแขกเวียนทั้งกองทัพ"_

 

"เจ้าพูดอะไร?" โฮกันหันมาถามร่างเปลือยอย่างตระหนก

 

 _"แน่ล่ะ คงไม่มีใครปากดีถึงหูท่านโฮกันผู้เคร่งขรึมและหน้าตาย"_ โลกิเอ่ยเสียงเย้ยหยัน ก่อนเปลี่ยนเป็นการเสียดสี _"เอาเป็นว่านี่ไม่ใช่หนแรกที่เจ้ามาช้าไป"_

โฮกันพยายามไม่ตีความว่าคำพูดของโลกิหมายถึงอะไร เพราะคำตอบมันไม่น่าฟัง

 

เทพแสนกลพยายามลงจากโต๊ะ ลุกขึ้นยืน หากเพียงเท้าแตะพื้น ขาที่ถูกทุบด้วยท่อนเหล็กก็รับน้ำหนักตัวเองไม่ไหว เซล้ม โฮกันโผรับไว้ สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยกับอุณหภูมิที่เย็นยะเยือกของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนปล่อยให้นอนลงกับพื้น

 

"ข้าจะไปตามผู้รักษามา" โฮกันเอ่ย ปัดเรือนผมสีดำที่หลุบลงบนใบหน้าครามช้ำผิดรูป ก่อนจะลุกขึ้น หากมือขวาของโลกิคว้าไว้ก่อน

 

 _"..ไม่"_ โลกิปฏิเสธ  _"...เจ้าจงพาครอบครัวหนีไปยังอัลฟ์ไฮม์แล้วอย่าหันกลับมาอีก.."_

 

คำแนะนำของโลกิทำให้โฮกันตั้งแง่อีกหน ในหัวของเทพแสนกลมีแผนการเสมอ "ข้าจะไม่ยอมทำตามแผนชั่วอะไรของเจ้าทั้งนั้น โลกิ" 

 

หากนัยน์ตาสีแดงของโลกินหวั่นวูบ หลุบหรี่ลง เหนื่อยอ่อน หมดเรี่ยวแรงต่อปากต่อคำ

 

"ข้าจะไปตามผู้รักษามา และเราจะเข้าเฝ้ากษัตริย์ของวานาไฮม์ด้วยกัน เล่าว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น" โฮกันเสนอเสียงหนักแน่น เชื่อมั่นในคุณธรรมของดาวตัวเอง แม้จะเห็นความโสมมมาเกินจินตนาการในช่วงเวลาไม่กี่วันที่ผ่านมา

 

โลกิหัวเราะทั้งที่มันทำให้ทั้งร่างเจ็บสะท้าน เทพแสนกลปล่อยมือที่รั้งข้อแขนของอีกฝ่ายไว้

 

_"เจ้าชาตินิยมเกินข้าจะพิศมัย..คงไม่ว่ากันหากข้าไม่เชื่อคำสัญญาของเทพวานีร์อีก.. แม้แต่เจ้า.. ก็อยู่ตรงนั้นตอนที่ทุกคนโกหกข้า จับข้าเป็นเชลย.."_

"ข้าจะไปตามผู้รักษามา" โฮกันเปลี่ยนเรื่อง หากมันสำคัญ สภาพโลกิไม่อาจเคลื่อนไหวได้ ต่อให้เขาอุ้ม ร่างที่ร้าวระบมอยู่แล้วคงยิ่งบาดเจ็บเข้าไปใหญ่ โฮกันย่ำเท้าไม่คิดปกปิดหลบซ่อนอย่างคนที่หลบหนี ตะโกนก้องขอความช่วยเหลืออย่างคนเขลาที่ใจร้อนรน หากเมื่อกลับมาพร้อมกับผู้รักษา โลกิก็หายไปแล้ว เหมือนไม่เคยอยู่ตรงนั้นมาก่อน 

 

และไม่ทันที่จะได้ตามหา โฮกันก็ถูกกองทหารราชองครักษ์นำโดยบาลาเบลล์ล้อมจับ โยนเขาใส่คุกใต้ดินให้เน่าตายฐานกบฎโดยไร้การไต่สวน โฮกันไม่ได้ยินข่าวจากภายนอกว่าตกลงแล้วโลกิเป็นเช่นไร หนีรอดหรือถูกจับตาย 

 

จนเฮล่ามาเยือนพร้อมกับความตายดั่งชื่อ-- ยิ่งกว่าสงคราม ยิ่งกว่าโรคระบาด วานาไฮม์ไม่เหลืออะไรให้โฮกันจำได้เมื่อถูกปล่อยตัวจากคนที่เหลือรอด

 

 

 


	64. (+32) The pretty truth & The ugly lie

 

30 Days (+32) The pretty truth & The ugly lie

| ปัจจุบัน |

"ลูกของข้า... ใช่ของธอร์หรือไม่?" โลกิทวนคำถามของโฮกันด้วยเสียงที่สูงใสจนบาดหู ก่อนจะฉีกยิ้มประชดประชันเสียดสี ตีหน้าซื่อเซ่อ นัยน์ตากลมโตประกายยียวน "เจ้ากำลังกล่าวหาว่าข้าสำส่อนแพศยา หลับนอนกับเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่พละกำลังล้นเหลือทุกราตรีก็ยังไม่อิ่มสำราญ พอรุ่งทิวาก็ไปมั่วกามกับชายอื่นหลับหลังพี่ข้างั้นหรือ.. ข้าก็รู้อยู่ว่ามีคำเล่าลือว่ายักษ์น้ำแข็งพละกำลังไม่หมดไม่สิ้น แต่ให้มั่วกามทั้งวันทั้งคืนขนาดนั้น ไม่น่าไหว"

โฮกันไม่มีอารมณ์กับคำเลี่ยงเกินจริงและผิดเรื่องของโลกิ นักรบหนุ่มหน้านิ่งถามเสียงห้วน

"เจ้ารู้ว่าข้าพูดถึงอะไร"

"ข้าไม่รู้" โลกิปฏิเสธหน้าตาย ลอยหน้าลอยตา

"เวลามันพอดิบพอดี และเจ้าอยู่ในร่างโยธัน.. ตอนที่.."

"ตอนที่อะไร..?" โลกิรุกไล่เสียงเรียบ น้ำเสียงท้าทายให้อีกฝ่ายพูด จงใจประชดประชันทั้งที่รู้คำตอบดีอยู่แล้ว

โฮกันนิ่งไป ก่อนจะเอ่ยคำเลี่ยงเดิมออกมาเป็นหนสอง ไม่กล้าเอ่ยถึงเหตุการณ์ที่มีอยู่ในใจ "เจ้ารู้ว่าข้าพูดถึงอะไร"

เทพแสนกลถ่วงเวลา ไม่ตอบในทันที ดื่มด่ำในความกระอักกระอ่วนของอีกฝ่ายที่เฝ้ารอคำตอบ สีหน้าของโฮกันนั้นน่าขำ --สีหน้าของคนที่ถามในเรื่องที่ตนไม่อยากฟังคำตอบนั้นน่าดูชมเสมอ โลกิคุกเข่าลงปล่อยงูที่พันแขนตนเลื้อยลงกับพื้น ฝูงงูนั้นขยับตัวเชื่องช้ารายล้อมร่างของทั้งสองเอาไว้เหมือนเลือกฝ่าย ส่วนหนึ่งเข้าข้างนักรบจากวานาไฮม์ และอีกส่วนยังอยู่กับเทพแสนกล

ครึ่งต่อครึ่ง นั่นมันมากกว่าที่โลกิคิดว่าจะได้รับ

หากได้พลังเวทของตัวเองคืนกลับมา โลกิก็ยังรู้สึกอยากเก็บงูพวกนี้ไว้ข้างกายมากกว่าแก้ไขให้คืนร่างเดิม เทพแสนกลเข้ากับสัตว์ได้ดีกว่าชาวแอสการ์ดเสมอ เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขารู้สึกว่ามีใครสักคนเข้าข้างนอกจากฟริกกา-- หรือธอร์-- หรือเฮล่า-- บางทีตอนนี้อาจต้องรวมแฟนดรัล โวลสแตกก์ และเลดี้ซีฟลงไปด้วย 

รู้ตัวอีกที จากที่เคยโดดเดี่ยว วันนี้มันห่างไกลจากคำนั้น

"ตอบข้า โลกิ" เสียงของโฮกันดึงเทพแสนกลออกจากภวังค์ โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้นทั้งที่ยังคุกเข่าติดพื้น นัยน์ตาสีแดงเลือดช้อนมองนักรบจากวานาไฮม์จากเบื้องล่าง หากสายตาไม่ใช่การวิงวอนของคนต้อยต่ำกว่า แต่เป็นความทรนงที่ไม่หวาดหวั่น

"แล้วหากข้าตอบว่าไม่ใช่ลูกของธอร์ เจ้าจะทำยังไง?" เทพแสนกลถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เย็นเยียบ จ้องตาคนที่ยืนสูงกว่าอย่างดุดัน ปรารถนาจะฟังคำตอบจากปากชายที่ได้ชื่อว่ามีเกียรติและเคร่งครัดที่สุดในบรรดาทหารและนักรบ "หากเด็กในท้องข้าเป็นลูกของชาววานาไฮม์ซักตนที่คิดว่าการกระทำชำเราข้าเป็นสิ่งที่ธอร์ต้องการ เจ้ามีแผนจะบอกธอร์ว่าอะไรกัน?" 

นัยน์ตาสีแดงหรี่ลงจ้องตาเพื่อนชาววานาไฮม์ของพี่ราวกับอยากเห็นให้ทะลุปรุโปร่งเข้าไปถึงจิตวิญญาณ โฮกันกลั้นหายใจโดยไม่รู้ตัว ร่างเกร็งเมื่อถูกคาดคั้นให้คิด --ให้ตอบ

"จะฟ้องว่าข้าหลอกลวง คิดอุ้มชูลูกชู้เป็นรัชทายาท.." โลกิถามเสียงนิ่งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมตอบ "หรือจะเล่าว่าพวกเจ้ากระทำต่ำช้าสามานย์ต่อว่าที่ชายาของเขายังไงบ้าง.. ในนามของเขา"

แม้มีตัวเลือกให้เลือก โฮกันก็ยังไร้คำตอบ เขาคิดว่าธอร์สมควรรู้ความจริง แต่จะอธิบายเช่นไร? คำพูดโลกินั้นถูกต้อง เขาไม่ได้คิดว่าหลังจากรู้คำตอบแล้วจะทำเช่นไรต่อไป เพียงแค่ใจปรารถนาจะรู้ความจริงและอยากทำสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง

มือสีครามของเจ้าชายยักษ์น้ำแข็งไล้ไปตามลำตัวเย็นลื่นของงูที่รายล้อมตนไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง ความภักดีที่โลกิไม่เคยคิดว่าจะได้จากอดีตกลุ่มคนที่จงชังตน 

"ข้าจะเล่าทุกอย่างให้ธอร์ฟัง" โฮกันตอบในที่สุด "เขาสมควรรู้" และเมื่อนั้นหากธอร์ต้องการให้เขาตาย เขาก็จะยินยอมแต่โดยดี  นั่นคือสิ่งที่ถูกต้องในพจนานุกรมของชาววานาไฮม์หนุ่ม

ใบหน้าของโลกิเชิดขึ้น อวดท่อนเขางามที่โค้งรับกับเรือนเกศาสีดำขลับ ฉายชัดว่าไม่พึงพอใจกับคำตอบที่เรียบง่าย ริมฝีปากกระตุกยิ้มหยามหยันขึ้นมา "เจ้ามีส่วนในการทำร้ายข้ายังไม่พอ ยังคิดจะทำลายพี่ข้าให้เป็นบ้าอีกรึ? ช่างเป็นสหายที่.. น่าปลาบปลื้มนัก.." เทพแสนกลหัวเราะร่วนประชดประชัน "เขาคงไม่มีวันยกโทษตัวเอง บางทีอาจนึกอยากตายมากกว่าที่เจ้ากำลังร้องขอ" 

"ข้าช่วยเจ้า--" 

โลกิหยุดหัวเราะทันควัน แววตาวาบขึ้นอย่างขุ่นเคือง "เจ้าช่วยข้าไว้จากอะไร?  ** _การขืนใจ!?_**  ข้าบอกให้เจ้าตามมาทันที แต่เจ้ากลับรั้งรอจนล่วงเลยไปถึงสองชั่วโมง.. เจ้าคิดว่าระหว่างนั้นข้าโดนอะไรไปบ้าง!?"

หากก่อนหน้าไม่มีความรู้สึกผิดต่อโลกิในแววตาของโฮกัน บัดนี้ก็ได้มีแล้ว 

เทพแสนกลในร่างโยธันที่สมบูรณ์แบบกว่าในยามอดีตครั้นเมื่อเป็นเชลยของวานาไฮม์ลุกขึ้นยืน เดินผ่านงูบนพื้น ย่างเท้าเข้าใกล้นักรบหนุ่ม ใช้ความสูงของตัวเองกดดันคนเตี้ยกว่า แววตาสีเลือดเคลือบโทสะที่ทำให้พานนึกถึงกษัตริย์ลาฟฟี่ 

"เจ้าช่วยข้าจากอะไร โฮกัน" โลกิถามทวนเสียงแข็ง เทพแสนกลรู้ดีว่าเขาไม่ควรโมโห โฮกันกลายเป็นกบฎไม่เพียงแอสการ์ด ยังดาวบ้านเกิดอีกด้วยก็เพราะช่วยเขา แต่โลกิจงชังคำพูดที่ทำเป็นทวงบุญคุณไม่ว่าจากใครก็ตาม 

แถมบุญคุณนั้นจิ๊บจ้อยเมื่อเทียบกับหนี้แค้น

โฮกันพ่ายแพ้สายตาของโลกิ รู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่เทพแสนกลคาดคั้นนั้นเป็นความจริง ก้มหน้าลงไม่กล้าสบตาสู้ โลกิกระตุกมุมปากขึ้น จะเรียกว่ายิ้มก็ไม่เชิง แต่พอใจที่ได้ไล่ต้อนคนที่ยากจะต้อนให้จนมุม มือสีครามจับท้องตัวเองที่เริ่มนูนเล็กน้อย แทบสังเกตุไม่เห็นหากไม่ใช่ว่ารู้ว่ามีชีวิตหนึ่งกำลังก่อตัวขึ้น

"ถามข้าอีกหน.. สิ่งที่เจ้าต้องการจะรู้" โลกิเอ่ยด้วยเสียงที่สงบลง เรียบนิ่งราวกับก่อนหน้าไม่ได้เพิ่งปะทุอารมณ์ เดือดดาล

โฮกันนึกถึงสิ่งที่ควรถาม คำถามที่ต่างไปจากเดิม คำถามที่อาจพอจะตอบได้ว่าทำไมโลกิถึงเล่นลิ้นไม่ตอบคำถามว่าใครเป็นพ่อเด็กตรงๆ แล้วจึงกล้าเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา ปริปากถามด้วยความเห็นใจ "เจ้ารู้หรือไม่ว่าแท้จริงแล้ว.. เด็กคนนี้้เป็นลูกใคร?"

 

_หากโลกิโดนรุมโทรม บางทีเทพแสนกลเองก็ไม่อาจรู้ว่าใครเป็นพ่อของเด็ก ได้เพียงหวังให้เป็นธอร์_

โลกิกลั้วหัวเราะพร่า เหมือนได้ยินเรื่องน่าขำที่สุดของวัน "แน่นอนว่าข้ารู้" 

หัวใจของโฮกันเต้นระรัวแทนเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ไม่อยู่ร่วมฟังคำตอบที่สำคัญเทียบชีวิต "ของธอร์หรือไม่" 

โลกิไม่ตอบในทันที หากนัยน์ตาสีแดงแสดงความเหนื่อยล้า ทอแสงหม่นลงทันควัน ไม่มีความปิติในสีหน้า ใจโฮกันหล่นวูบไปอยู่ปลายเท้า ผิดหวังแทนสหายผมทอง

"...เด็กคนนี้คือลูกของข้ากับธอร์" นั่นคือสิ่งที่โลกิพูด และมันควรขจัดความผิดหวังให้มลาย แต่สีหน้าของเทพแสนกล โฮกันไม่เห็นถึงความดีใจหรือความหวัง หากมีเพียงความทุกข์ระทม "หลังกลับมาจากวานาไฮม์ หลังจากที่ธอร์พ่ายแพ้และยอมก้มหัวให้กับเฮล่า ข้ามีอะไรกับเขา ครั้งแรก และมันคงเป็นครั้งนั้น"

_โป้ปดหรือ--?_

"เจ้าคงไม่เชื่อข้า" โลกิบอก มือสีครามลูบหน้าท้องตัวเองอีกหน ครั้งนี้โฮกันเห็นนัยน์ตาสีแดงที่ทอประกายราวกับสัตว์ป่าที่กกไข่ของตัวเองอย่างหวงแหน หากไม่ได้ปักใจเชื่อไปแล้วก่อนหน้าว่าโลกิรักเป็น ด้วยสีหน้ายามเอ่ยถึงธอร์ นี่เป็นอีกหนึ่งเหตุการณที่ชวนให้เชื่อว่า เทพแสนกลที่ชอบหลอกลวงไร้ความจริงใจคนนั้นสามารถรักได้ รักเป็น และรักอยู่ 

"ร่วมหลายปีที่ผ่านมานี้ มีเพียงสองคนที่ได้ครอบครองตัวข้า.." โลกิเอ่ย

_ธอร์ และ บาลาเบลล์_   โฮกันนึกคำตอบในใจ ใบหน้าเคร่งเครียดกว่ายามปกติ ภาพในอดีตยังหลอกหลอน ง่ามขาที่โชกเลือดของเทพแสนกล ความรู้สึกผิดที่จุกลำคอ แต่คำตอบของโลกิหาใช่สิ่งที่โฮกันคิดว่าจะได้ยิน ทำเอาคนฟังเสียศูนย์ 

"เฮล่าและธอร์" 

น้ำเสียงของเทพแสนกลเอ่ยเหมือนตอบเรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศ ทว่าเรียกนัยน์ตาที่เรียวเล็กตามแบบฉบับของชาววานาไฮม์เบิกขึ้นกว้าง นิ่วหน้ากับการหลับนอนในสายครอบครัว --แม้จะรู้ว่าคนละสายเลือด แต่ภาพที่วาบขึ้นในหัวก็ยังขมปากและบาดตา ไม่เพียงแค่ธอร์ แต่ยัง-- เฮล่า!? 

"และไม่ว่าพี่สาวคนโตของพวกข้าจะมาดแมนเพียงใด ก็คงไม่อาจเสกเด็กเข้าท้องใครได้" โลกิบรรยายเสริม ราวกับกลัวอีกฝ่ายไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมตนถึงรู้ว่าใครคือพ่อของเด็กในท้อง 

แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็น โลกิจะหลับนอนกับเฮล่าหรือธอร์จะอนุญาตมันก็ไม่เกี่ยว โฮกันหรี่ตาลง.. จะเป็นไปได้ยังไงเขาเห็นกับตา และไหนจะคำพูดของโลกิ คำนัยที่สื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายโดนกระทำย่ำยีมานับไม่ถ้วน

"แต่เจ้ากับบาลาเบลล์... และ.. พวกทหารแอสการ์ดที่เจ้าว่า..."

โลกิพ่นลมหายใจออกมาจากจมูกดังหึ กลอกตาอย่างเบื่อหน่าย

 

"เจ้าหัดเชื่อคำพูดข้าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่? ทุกอย่างมันเป็นแผนการหลบหนีของข้า ข้ารู้อยู่แล้วว่าหากบาลาเบลล์สบโอกาสมันต้องทำอะไรโง่ๆ ข้าเลยหลอกล่อให้เจ้ามาเห็นกับตา คนที่ยึดศักดิ์ศรีและรักเกียรติอย่างเจ้าคงทำอะไรสักอย่าง"

"เจ้าไม่ได้ถูกขืนใจ?" โฮกันถามซ้ำ และโลกิหัวเราะลั่นในแบบที่อันตราย

"ขึ้นอยู่กับการที่เจ้านิยามคำว่าขืนใจ พวกมันเปลื้องผ้าข้า ยัดไอ้ไม้บ้านั่นใส่ร่างข้าจริง และอีกนิดเดียวหากเจ้ามาช้ากว่านั้น.. ข้าคง--" เสียงหายใจของโลกิดังพร่า ก่อนตัดสินใจเปลี่ยนเรื่อง "เจ้ามาช้า ช้ากว่าที่ข้าคิดนัก พวกมันพยายามให้ข้ากลายร่างเป็นโยธัน บังคับให้ข้าแปลงร่างเป็นอิสตรี เอาเหล็กร้อนแผดเผากายข้า ข้ายอมรับว่าโมโหเจ้า --ผิดหวัง สองชั่วโมงเป็นเวลาที่ยาวนาน โฮกัน.. เพราะแบบนั้นข้าเลยพูดเวอร์วังให้เจ้ารู้สึกผิด เพื่อให้เจ้าช่วยข้าไปจากวานาไฮม์ แต่ก็อีก.. ใครจะรู้ว่าการที่ข้าพูดถึงขนาดว่าโดนลงแขกก็แล้ว ยังไม่ทำให้เจ้าพาข้ากลับแอสการ์ด ข้าก็เลยต้องหาแผนใหม่แทน.." 

"เจ้าหลอกใช้ข้า?" เสียงของโฮกันแข็งขึ้นมา หากโลกิโล่งใจว่าสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกคือโทสะ แทนที่จะเป็นการเคลือบแคลงว่าเขาโกหกเพราะจะปกป้องลูกของบาลาเบลล์ในนามของรัชทายาท "ข้าสูญเสียทุกอย่าง---  _สละทุกอย่างเพื่อเจ้า_ "

"ข้าเป็นเทพแห่งคำลวง เจ้าคาดหวังอะไร?" โลกิถามกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจฟังคำตอบ "และทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น สิ่งที่บาลาเบลล์กับขุนนางของเจ้า รวมถึงทหารของแอสการ์ดทำกับข้า หรืออยากทำกับข้า มันคือเรื่องจริงทั้งหมด เจ้าเห็นและรับรู้ เจ้าจึงทำในสิ่งที่คิดว่าถูกต้อง --ข้าไม่ได้หลอกใช้เจ้า แค่.. ทำให้เจ้ารู้ตัวเร็วขึ้นว่ากำลังรับใช้คนผิด" 

ความเงียบปกคลุมระหว่างทั้งคู่อีกหน แม้แต่เสียงของบรรดาอสรพิษก็พร้อมใจกันเงียบลงกับเรื่องราวที่ได้ฟังจากปากของโลกิ 

เทพแสนกลส่ายหัวเบาๆในที่สุดก่อนเดินออกห่างจากร่างที่เตี้ยกว่าของชาววานาไฮม์ เขารู้สึกถึงกระแสเวทมนต์ของลูกในท้องที่แปรปรวนไปตามอารมณ์ของเขา ความเย็นที่ปลายนิ้ว มือที่หากจับต้องอะไรอาจเปลี่ยนสิ่งนั้นเป็นน้ำแข็ง ฤทธิ์ยาของฮาฟดันและเฮลบาห์ใกล้หมดอำนาจ 

ลูกของเขาจะทรงพลัง สิ่งเดียวที่แขกจากโยธันไฮม์และวานาไฮม์เห็นพ้องกัน และโลกิอดไม่ได้ที่จะมีความภาคภูมิใจ -- _หวาดหวั่น_  นั่นก็ด้วย

"สมมุติข้าเชื่อสิ่งที่เจ้าพูด" โฮกันเอ่ยขึ้นมา ถามกับแผ่นหลังของเทพแสนกล คำถามสุดท้าย สิ่งสุดท้ายที่ต้องการรู้ จิ๊กซอว์ที่ขาดหายไป --หากนี่เป็นลูกของธอร์ ทำไม.. "เหตุใดเจ้าถึงโศกเศร้า?" 

ไหล่และบ่า รวมถึงเท้าของโลกิชะงักงัน โฮกันไม่สามารถเห็นสีหน้าของเทพแสนกลที่หันหลังให้ แต่รู้ได้ทันทีว่านี่คือคำถามที่แท้จริง คำถามที่โลกิเฝ้ารอคอย

แต่คำตอบกลับไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โฮกันถาม

"เจ้ารู้อะไรไหม.. หากนี่เป็นลูกของบาลาเบลล์จริง หรือแม้กระทั่งชายอื่นที่ข้าระบุไม่ได้.. แม้เป็นชีวิตที่เกิดจากการย่ำยี" แขนของโลกิขยับโดยที่ไม่หันมา โฮกันรู้ได้ทันทีว่ามือของโลกิทั้งสองข้างกำลังกอบกุมท้องของตัวเอง ลูบอย่างทะนุถนอม "พี่ข้าคงเลี้ยงเขา อุ้มชูเขาดั่งลูกตัวเองด้วยความยินดี.. ธอร์ที่เจ้ารู้จักอาจเกรี้ยวกราด ล้มโต๊ะอาหาร ทำลายข้าวของ เพราะไม่ได้อย่างใจ เพราะวิมานที่วาดฝันสลายมลาย แต่ธอร์ที่ข้าปลงใจรักในวันนี้หาใช่คนนั้น.. พี่ข้าในวันนี้มีความรักเผื่อแผ่มากมาย พร้อมอภัยให้กับทุกคำลวง พร้อมที่จะรักเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขข้าไม่ว่าจะเป็นอะไร" 

โฮกันได้ยินรอยยิ้มเศร้าในน้ำเสียงของโลกิ

"เขาดีเกินข้า โฮกัน" 

ชาววานาไฮม์ไม่มีอะไรจะเสริม เขาเห็นพ้องว่าธอร์ดีเกินโลกิ เคยคิดมาตลอดว่าสุดท้ายสหายผมธอร์ต้องลงเอยกับเลดี้ซีฟ ทั้งคู่เหมาะสมกัน แต่.. ธอร์คงไม่คิดเช่นนั้น ธอร์ที่เขาเห็นรักโลกิ เป็นความรักที่ความเหมาะสมกลายเป็นสิ่งไร้ความหมาย เป็นความรักที่พร้อมทำทุกอย่างเพื่ออีกฝ่าย สละทุกสิ่งเพื่ออีกฝ่าย เป็นความรักที่หลายคนบูชา

"ธอร์รักเจ้า และเจ้ารักธอร์" โฮกันเอ่ยในที่สุดเมื่อไม่มีคำใดเอ่ยเพิ่มจากปากของเทพแสนกลที่หันหลังให้ "แค่นั้นที่บางคนบอกว่าสำคัญ" 

_"บางคน"_ โลกิหัวเราะ "และใช้ได้สำหรับเพียงบางเหตุการณ์" 

"..."

"โฮกัน" เทพแสนกลเอ่ยนามอีกฝ่ายอย่างจริงจัง ทุ้มต่ำ หันร่างกลับมา นัยน์ตาสีเลือดสบตาชายที่พร้อมฟัง "เด็กคนนี้.. ในท้องข้า.. ข้าไม่ต้องการเขา.. และธอร์จะเกลียดข้าตลอดไปเพราะความจริงข้อนั้น" 

หากนั่นเป็นคำโกหก หากมันจะสลักสำคัญตรงไหนเมื่อทุกคนจะเห็นเป็นเช่นนั้น จะเข้าใจเช่นนั้น เชื่อเช่นนั้น..  _ว่าเขาไม่รักลูกคนนี้_

โฮกันกระพริบตา ก่อนย่างเท้าเข้าใกล้โลกิเพื่อให้มั่นใจว่าเห็นในสิ่งที่เห็นตรงหน้า สิ่งที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน เพราะโลกิไม่เคยเปิดเผยความอ่อนแอให้กับใครนอกจากครอบครัว ไม่แม้กระทั่งตอนที่ถูกวานาไฮม์ย่ำยี

"เจ้าร้องไห้" 

และคำพูดเดียว ความจริงเล็กๆ จากปากคนที่ไม่ได้คิดเห็นใจ ทำให้ทุกอย่างพังทลาย จากหนึ่งหยดน้ำตากลายเป็นห่าฝน เทพแสนกลไม่อาจกลั้นสิ่งที่รู้สึกอีกต่อไป เขื่อนนั้นแตกย่อยยับและน้ำบ่าไหลหลาก เทพแสนกลหาคำอื่นในลำคอไม่เจอนอกจากก้อนสะอื้น ร้องไห้จนร่างทรุดลงกับพื้น ขาไร้เรี่ยวแรง มือโชกชุ่มด้วยน้ำตา ร้องจนแม้แต่โฮกันยังคุกเข่าลงและโอบบ่าที่สั่นระริก เย็นยะเยือกของปีศาจร้ายเช่นเขาเพื่อปลอบประโลม ไร้คำถามคาดคั้นใดอีก

 

 

 


	65. (+33) Choices & Promises

 

 

30 Days (+33) Choices & Promises

โลกิตามมาที่งานเลี้ยง ยิ้มและหัวเราะ ปฏิเสธเครื่องดื่มจากผู้คน ทุกคนจับจ้องร่างสีครามเป็นสายตาเดียว เพราะความแตกต่าง เพราะความประหลาด เพราะความงดงามที่ไม่เป็นไปตามขนบของแอสการ์ด แต่โลกิหาได้สะท้าน น้องชายของเขายิ้มสู้อย่างไม่หวั่นเกรง ยอมฟังคำถามเกี่ยวกับเพศของโยธันที่เหล่าแขกถามอ้อมแอ้ม ตอบด้วยเสียงหัวเราะประหม่าว่า 'ข้าก็เพิ่งรู้' 

"พวกเขาประหลาดใจแต่ไม่ได้รังเกียจ" โลกิยื่นจอกสุราให้กับเขา เมื่อหลบหลีกฝูงชนที่ร่วมแสดงความยินดีจนมาถึงเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าได้สำเร็จ ธอร์รับเมรัยในมือน้องชายขึ้นจิบให้รสฝาดขมแผ่ไปทั่วลิ้น 

"และนั่นทำให้เจ้ารู้สึกเช่นไร?"

"ข้าไม่คุ้นชินกับการเป็นจุดสนใจ ท่านพี่" 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ามองน้อง ใต้รอยยิ้มของโลกิ เสียงหัวเราะ บางอย่างแปลกไป บ่าของอีกฝ่ายห่อเหมือนแบกภาระบางอย่างที่ธอร์เองก็ไม่เข้าใจ นัยน์ตาสีแดงทอแสงหม่น

"ข้าเคยคิดว่า.. ถ้าข้าโดดเด่น เป็นจุดสนใจเหนือท่านแล้วจะมีความสุข ไม่ต้องคอยอยู่ใต้เงามืดใคร" ร่างสีครามบอก เดินมายืนเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่กับพี่ชาย ทอดนัยน์ตาสีแดงไปทั่วงานรื่นเริง "แต่เอาตามตรง ข้าเกลียดแสงสว่าง.. เกลียดความแตกต่าง.."

"โลกิ?"

"มันไม่ได้มีความหมายอะไรหรอกที่ข้าพูด" เทพแสนกลปฏิเสธก่อนที่คำถามของธอร์จะมา "แค่สิ่งที่จู่ๆก็รู้สึกขึ้นมา" 

ธอร์พินิจใบหน้าน้องชายที่ยังมองตรงไปเบื้องหน้า

"เจ้ากังวลใจ"

"แต่พี่ไม่รู้ว่าข้ากังวลอะไร" 

ธอร์พยักหน้า

"ข้าร้องไห้มา" โลกิบอก นัยน์ตาสีแดงมองไปทุกที่ที่ไม่ใช่พี่ชาย "ไม่ใช่เพราะโฮกัน ไม่ใช่เพราะเรื่องวานาไฮม์" 

"เรื่องลูก?" นัยน์ตาสีนภาไม่ละไปจากดวงหน้าสีครามแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที 

"ตอนแรกข้าคิดจะบอกท่านช้ากว่านี้" โลกิเอ่ยโดยไม่ต้องตอบคำถามก่อนหน้าว่าใช่ เขารู้ว่าธอร์รู้ ไม่มีเรื่องอื่นใดจะทำให้เขาหลั่งน้ำตาได้อีก "อยากให้ท่านดีใจไปอีกสักระยะ.. อยากให้ท่านรักข้าไปอีกสักชั่วครู่.."

"ข้าจะรักเจ้าตลอดไป"

"ข้าไม่เคยเชื่อในคำว่านิรันดร์ ท่านพี่"

"ไม่แม้ข้าจะสัญญา?"

"ความรู้สึกไม่ใช่สิ่งที่สัญญาได้ ธอร์"

โลกินั้นดื้อดึง หัวแข็ง พวกเขาพี่น้องดื้อไม่แพ้กัน แต่ในขณะที่เขาดื้อและแสดงออกด้วยการขบถ ณ เดี๋ยวนั้น โลกิต่างออกไป น้องเขาดื้อเงียบ เมื่อปลักใจเชื่ออะไรแล้วยากจะเปลี่ยน แม้ปากจะพูดว่าเข้าใจ แต่ลับหลังนั้นทำสิ่งที่โอดินและฟริกกาคาดไม่ถึงเสมอ

เขาสองคนเป็นลูกที่เลี้ยงยาก หากธอร์หวังว่าจะเป็นคู่ครองที่ดีกว่าการเป็นบุตร

"บอกข้ามา และข้าจะพิสูจน์ให้เห็นเองว่าข้าไม่มีวันรักเจ้าน้อยลง ไม่ใช่วันนี้ ไม่ใช่อีกร้อยปีหน้า ไม่ใช่ในชั่วชีวิตนี้"

ทุกอย่างธอร์มั่นใจเต็มร้อย แต่โลกิยังแน่วแน่ เชื่อมั่นในความไม่แน่นอนของจักรวาลมากกว่าคำสัตย์สาบานของสามี มันทำให้ธอร์อยากเอื้อมมือออกไปรั้งโลกิด้วยแรงกำลัง ทำให้เชื่อด้วยแรงโทสะ แต่เขารู้ว่ามันจะไม่ได้ผล --ไม่เคยได้ผลกับโลกิ

"ท่านแน่ใจหรือว่าอยากฟัง?" โลกิถามทวน เกือบคล้ายหยอกเย้า อารมณ์ดี ทั้งที่ทุกอย่างบนสีหน้าของเทพแสนกลแลดูเศร้าสร้อย นัยน์ตาสีแดงยังปฏิเสธจะมองพี่ชาย จับจ้องโวลสแตกก์และครอบครัว ไล่สายตาไปตามบรรดาลูกๆของนักรบผมเพลิง ภาพของครอบครัวที่ตนไม่ได้ถูกลิขิตมาให้มี 

"โลกิ เจ้าบอกข้าได้ทุกเรื่อง" ธอร์เอ่ยอย่างจริงจัง

ใบหน้าสีครามของโลกิก้มลงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะคลี่ยิ้มขัน ธอร์นั้นรู้ดีว่าน้องไม่เชื่อเขา ไม่เชื่อว่าทุกอย่างจะจบลงด้วยดี ไม่เชื่อว่าเขาจะรักอีกฝ่ายต่อไป แต่สุดท้ายโลกิก็ปริปาก เพราะพวกเขาจะไม่ปิดบังกันอีกต่อไป 

จะไม่ทำในสิ่งที่โอดินผิดพลาดครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า

"ฮาฟดันและเฮลบาห์บอกข้าว่า.. ลูกของข้า-- ลูกของเราจะไม่เหมือนใคร" 

"และนั่นแปลว่าไม่ดี?"

"นั่นแปลว่าไม่มีใครรู้ว่าจะดีหรือร้าย" 

ธอร์ยังคงไม่เข้าใจ คิ้วสีทองขมวดม่น

"ข้าบอกท่านตรงนี้ได้หรือไม่ ท่ามกลางงานเลี้ยงสังสรรค์และผู้คน?" โลกิถามทีเล่นทีจริง กลบเสียงสั่นสะอื้นให้กลายเป็นเสียงหัวเราะ ปกปิดความหวาดหวั่นด้วยการเสแสร้งทำเป็นพูดเล่น "เพราะหากกลับห้อง บางทีข้าอาจเปลี่ยนใจ บางทีข้าอาจร่ำไห้พูดไม่รู้เรื่อง บางทีข้าอาจจะ.." 

"โลกิ" ธอร์ขัดและมือกร้านเชยคางที่ก้มอยู่ของน้องชายให้เงยขึ้นหันมาทางตน "เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องใส่หน้ากากกับข้า ไม่ต้องปรุงแต่งถ้อยคำ ถ้าเจ้าอยากร้องไห้จงร้อง ถ้าเจ้าอยากทุบตีข้าเพราะข้าทำอะไรผิดพลาด ข้าอยู่ตรงนี้"

นัยน์ตาสีนภาและถ้อยคำจริงจังที่ซื่อตรงของธอร์ ทำให้โลกิพ่ายแพ้ เบือนหน้าหนีก่อนจะเอนซบศีรษะกับไหล่แข็งแกร่ง

"พาข้ากลับห้อง และข้าจะเล่าทุกอย่าง รวมถึงการตัดสินใจของข้าที่จะทำให้ท่านเกลียด ธอร์" 

"ข้าไม่มีวันเกลียดเจ้า"

"ข้าจะรอฟังคำนั้นหลังจากที่ข้าเล่าทุกอย่าง ท่านพี่" 

อย่างน้อยหนนี้ โลกิให้โอกาสเขาเพื่อพิสูจน์คำพูดตัวเอง --ธอร์ก้มลงจูบหน้าผากของน้องชายที่สะท้าน 

 

______________________

ธอร์พาเขากลับห้อง จับเขานั่งบนเตียง และเทพแสนกลเล่าทุกอย่าง --ทุกสิ่งที่ฮาฟดันและเฮลบาห์เตือน ความจริงที่หนีไม่พ้น อนาคตที่ไม่มีใครคาดเดาได้ 

ความรักต่างสายพันธุ์ นำมาซึ่งความเป็นไปได้มากมาย 

เขาและพี่ไม่ใช่คู่รักต่างสายพันธุ์คู่แรกของจักรวาล ไม่ได้ใกล้เคียงแม้แต่น้อย แม้แต่ใกล้ตัว มองไปไม่ไกล ก็มีผลผลิตของมันให้เห็นอยู่.. ครึ่งยักษ์ครึ่งเทพอย่างสเกิร์จ.. และหากมองให้ใกล้ขึ้นอีก แม้แต่ฟริกกาก็เป็นผลพวงจากการข้ามสายพันธุ์ อดีตราชินีมีเสี้ยวสายเลือดของวานีร์อยู่ เสี้ยวที่แทบไม่สลักสำคัญเมื่อให้กำเนิดธอร์ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเป็นแอซิร์เต็มตัว ไม่มีใครสามารถกังขาหรือเถียงเรื่องนั้นได้

ตลอดเวลาเป็นพันปีที่มีชีวิต ทั้งธอร์และเขาพานพบลูกครึ่งต่างสายพันธุ์มาจำนวนหนึ่ง ไม่เยอะ แต่ก็หาได้ประหลาดตื่นตา บ้างได้พลังจากทั้งสองสายพันธุ์ บ้างถูกกลืนด้วยยีนส์เด่นของพ่อหรือแม่เพียงคนเดียว บ้างพิกลพิการไม่สามารถเป็นได้สักเผ่าพันธุ์ ปรับตัวได้ก็อยู่รอด อ่อนแอก็ต้องตาย

โลกิไม่คิดว่ามันจะแตกต่างตอนที่รู้เรื่องลูก ไม่ได้กังวลใจหรือกังขาความปลอดภัยของเด็กในท้อง เขาท้องได้ก็แปลว่าย่อมคลอดได้ และคำว่าอ่อนแอห่างไกลกับสิ่งที่ลูกเขาเป็นนัก พลังเวทนั้นฉายแววแกร่งกล้าตั้งแต่ร่างยังไม่สมบูรณ์ อวัยวะยังไม่ครบชิ้นส่วน น่าเสียดายที่ไม่ใช่กระแสเวทของเทพแอซิร์ เขาอยากส่งต่อสิ่งที่ฟริกกาสอนให้กับลูก แต่.. เรียนรู้เวทมนตร์ของโยธันไปพร้อมกับลูกก็ฟังดูวิเศษไม่แพ้กัน

โลกิไม่คิดว่าจะมีอะไรที่เขาและธอร์ผ่านไปไม่ได้ เรื่องที่ยากผ่านพ้นไปแล้ว เหลือเพียงข่าวดี เขาจึงดีใจ ปล่อยให้อนาคตเป็นเรื่องของอนาคต ยิ้มและหัวเราะกับพี่ชาย ปล่อยให้หัวใจพองโตด้วยอนาคตที่วาดฝัน โลกิคิดว่าจะทำได้ ล่อลวงเฮล่าให้คลั่งไคล้หลานคนนี้ และลืมเลือนความทะเยอทะยานที่โอดินฝังหัว --ลืมเลือนอาจเกินจริงไปหน่อย แต่ลดทอนลงคงไม่ใช่เป็นไปไม่ได้ โลกิคิดว่าเฮล่าไม่ใจแข็งเกินจะนำพาให้ออกห่างจากสงคราม เมื่อเขามีหลานให้ เมื่อเฮล่าอุ้มลูกของเขา โลกิจะเรียกเฮล่าว่าท่านพี่อย่างเต็มปาก และเมื่อนั้นพวกเขาจะกลายเป็นครอบครัว 

คำว่า _'ครอบครัว'_ ทำให้โลกิยิ้ม

จนฮาฟดันกระชากเขาจากความฝัน ว่าทุกอย่างที่เขาคิดนั้นไร้เดียงสา 

'เจ้าไม่ใช่ทั้งแอซิร์ ไม่ใช่ทั้งโยธัน ตั้งแต่วินาทีที่โอดินอุ้มเจ้าและใช้หีบเหมันต์เปลี่ยนเจ้าเป็นสิ่งอื่น'

โลกิสงสัยมาตลอดว่าจอมเวทเช่นท่านแม่จะไม่รู้ชาติกำเนิดเขาได้ยังไง หรือพวกครูเวทชั้นสูงของวานาไฮม์ ไยไม่เห็นถึงสิ่งที่โอดินซ่อนเร้น --หรือไยตัวเขาไม่เคยรู้สึกประหลาด ไม่เคยกังขาในชาติกำเนิดตัวเองทั้งที่คลุกคลีกับเวทมนตร์มาทั้งชีวิตพร้อมด้วยพรสวรรค์ แต่แล้วบัดนี้ก็ได้คำตอบ..

สิ่งที่โอดินทำกับทารกโยธันที่เก็บได้ ไม่ใช่การสะกดพลัง ไม่ใช่การแปลงกาย ไม่ใช่การซุกซ่อน แต่เป็นการแลกเปลี่ยน ใช้เทสเซอแรคดึงพลังโยธันออกจากร่างเขา และมอบกระแสพลังชีวิตของชาวแอซิร์จากตัวเองให้แทนที่ 

โอดินจะเปลี่ยนเขาให้เป็นแอซิร์เต็มตัวยังย่อมได้ในเวลานั้น หากไม่ใช่เพราะมีแผนอื่น ปรารถนาให้เขายังเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง เพื่อสักวันจะได้นั่งบนบัลลังก์ของโยธันไฮม์ และนำสันติภาพมาสู่แอสการ์ด

เขาที่ธอร์โตมาด้วยคือสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เรียกว่าแอซิร์มากกว่าโยธัน พลังชีวิตที่ได้มาแต่กำเนิดหลับใหลและเหลือเพียงเศษเสี้ยว หากเสี้ยวเล็กๆที่โอดินยังปล่อยให้หลงเหลืออยู่ในร่างถูกกระตุ้นเมื่อโดนยักษ์น้ำแข็งสัมผัส แขนเขาเปลี่ยนเป็นสีฟ้า เป็นคำใบ้ให้ไปหาเทสเซอแรค และยามจับต้องหีบเหมันต์ครั้งแรก ลูกบากศ์ได้คืนพลังที่โอดินริบไปกลับคืนสู่เจ้าของแต่กำเนิด

นับจากจุดนั้น ตัวตนของเขากลายเป็นสิ่งที่มีเพียงหนึ่งเดียวในทุกจักรวาล ไม่ใช่ทั้งแอซิร์หรือโยธัน เขาเป็นทั้งสองอย่าง กระแสพลังของแอซิร์อาจเป็นของแปลกปลอม แต่เขาอยู่กับมันมาร่วมพันปี ร่างกายได้ปรับตัวให้เข้ากับมัน เหมือนแผลที่เป็นพังผืด ยึดแน่นกับตัวตนและไม่อาจสะบัดให้หลุดทิ้ง คอยต่อสู้แย่งกันเป็นหนึ่งกับพลังโยธันที่เข้ากันได้ดีแต่เพิ่งรับมาหมาดๆ

ความเป็นแอซิร์ของเขาเองที่กดความเป็นโยธันเอาไว้ มันไม่เคยเป็นพลังของโอดิน การตายของพ่อไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาติดในร่างนี้ แต่เป็นการก่อกำเนิดของลูกต่างหาก ร่างกายเขาต้องการใช้กระแสพลังชีวิตของโยธันทั้งหมดที่มีเพื่ออุ้มชูชีวิตในท้อง เป็นกลไกการเอาตัวรอดของร่างกายที่เลือกจะเก็บเด็กไว้ ผลักกระแสชีวิตแอซิร์ให้พ้นทางเพราะนั่นหมายถึงการแท้ง 

ชายชาวแอซิร์ไม่สามารถตั้งครรภ์ได้ฉันใด เขาที่เป็นแอซิร์ก็ไม่สามารถอุ้มท้องได้ฉันนั้น

และหากเขาอุ้มท้องนี้เก้าเดือน ในที่สุดกระแสพลังที่ได้มาแต่กำเนิดคงชนะกระแสพลังที่โอดินแบ่งปันให้ เขาคงไม่สามารถกลับร่างหรือใช้เวทมนตร์ของแอซิร์ได้อีก ในวันที่พลังซึ่งได้รับจากลาฟฟี่เติบใหญ่ ส่วนนั้นจากโอดินจะหลับใหลในร่างเขาตลอดกาล เขาต้องเรียนรู้ทุกอย่างใหม่หมด เวทย์ทุกบทที่ท่านแม่สอน ทุกเล่ห์กลทุกเล่ห์ที่ฝึกปรือ เขาจะไม่สามารถใช้ได้อีก โลกิไม่แน่ใจนักว่าพลังเวทย์ของชาวโยธันทำอะไรได้มากกว่าเสกน้ำแข็งหรือไม่? 

เป็นการแลกเปลี่ยนที่ทำให้โลกิคิดหนัก เขาจะสูญเสียตัวตนที่รู้จักมาตลอดชีวิตเพื่อกลายเป็นอสูรกายน้ำแข็งที่เพิ่งทำใจยอมรับว่าเป็นแค่ 'ส่วนหนึ่ง' ของตัวเอง และแทบไม่รู้อะไรเกือบกับมัน

แต่นั่นยังไม่หมด ไม่ได้มีเพียงเรื่องนั้นที่ทำให้โลกิลังเล 

'ชาวโยธันตั้งท้องและทำให้สายพันธุ์อื่นท้องได้ แต่.. มันเป็นเรื่องต้องห้าม หนึ่งในห้าครั้งสิ่งที่เกิดมาจะทรงพลังและอันตราย บ้าคลั่ง ป่าเถื่อน รูปลักษณ์อัปมงคล' ฮาฟดันในครานั้นอธิบาย นัยน์ตาสีเลือดของโยธันเฒ่ามองเฮลบาห์ที่ยกมือขึ้นลูบท้องตัวเองไปพร้อมกัน ก่อนจะเปิดปากแย้มถึงอดีต 'ข้าทำเฮลบาห์ท้อง และเลือกที่จะเสี่ยงกับโอกาสสี่ในห้าว่าลูกข้าจะกำเนิดเป็นโยธันที่สมบูรณ์พร้อม..'

_**สี่ในห้า** _

โลกิเกือบโล่งใจ นั่นมันมากกว่าครึ่งที่ลูกเขาจะปกติ หากฝันสลายอีกครั้งเมื่อฮาฟดันเปิดปากต่อ

'เจ้านั้นต่างออกไปอีก เจ้าไม่ใช่โยธัน.. แม้แต่ตอนนี้เจ้าก็ยังเป็นแอซิร์อยู่ครึ่งหนึ่ง.. และแม้แต่ตอนเกิด เจ้าก็เป็นโยธันไม่สมบูรณ์ จะเรียกพิการก็ว่าได้ ไม่ใช่แขนขาหรือพลังเวทย์แต่เป็นขนาดตัว.. ข้ากับเฮลบาห์บอกไม่ได้ว่าลูกของเจ้าจะเกิดมาเช่นไร.. เด็กที่มีพลังขนาดนั้นไม่มีวันเป็นแค่โยธันหรือแอซิร์ ยิ่งเมื่อพ่อกับแม่เป็นธอร์และเจ้า'

ข่าวร้ายตามมาด้วยข่าวร้าย โลกิจำได้ว่าเขาแทบไม่อยากฟังต่อ ปฏิเสธจะเชื่อสิ่งที่ยักษ์น้ำแข็งเฒ่าเตือน แต่สมองนั้นรู้ดีกว่า

'ถ้าไม่คิดเก็บเด็กไว้.. ถ้าเจ้ารังเกียจเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวเองนัก.. หีบเหมันต์คงช่วยเจ้าได้ ทำอย่างที่โอดินเคยทำ มอบพลังของเผ่าพันธุ์ข้าคืนให้กับหีบ และเจ้าจะได้เป็นแอซิร์ตลอดไป' 

นั่นใช่ข่าวดีหรือไม่? โลกิจำได้ว่าตัวเองเกือบลั่นหัวเราะ --ทำอย่างเขาจะสนเรื่องนั้น ถ้าหีบเหมันต์ช่วยลูกเขาไม่ได้มันก็ไร้ประโยชน์ 

'ไม่มีทางรู้เลยรึ ว่าลูกข้าจะถือกำเนิดมาเช่นไร?' 

'ข้ามั่นใจว่าเป็นเช่นนั้น' 

'เจ้าคิดว่าลูกข้าจะเป็นอสูรกาย?'

'ข้าแค่บอกว่ามันเป็นไปได้.. โยธันไฮม์มีเรื่องเล่ามากมายเกี่ยวกับปีศาจที่เกิดจากท้องแม่ที่เสพสมกับสายพันธุ์อื่น พวกเจ้ามีวันพิพากษาแร็คนาร็อค พวกข้าก็มีตำนานทำนองนั้น.. ถึงงูยักษ์ที่จะรัดรอบดาวจนแตกดับ หมาป่ายักษ์ที่กลืนกินสุริยาและจันทรา' 

ไม่มีทางที่ฮาฟดันหรือเฮลบาห์จะรู้เรื่องที่มิดการ์ดกล่าวถึงเขา และนี่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องบังเอิญ 

_งูยักษ์รึ.. หมาป่ายักษ์รึ.._  ฟังดูคุ้นหูจนน่าหัวร่อ

บางทีลูกเขาอาจเกิดมาเพื่อเป็นจุดจบของทุกสิ่ง ดั่งตำนานของพวกมิดการ์ดเดี้ยน 

 

______________________

 

เมื่อทุกอย่างจบ ธอร์นิ่งจนโลกิหวั่น 

 

คำว่านิ่งกับเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่ใช่ของคู่กัน และไม่ควรเกิดขึ้น โลกิขยับตัวบนเตียง อึดอัดกับความเงียบงัน แต่บทบาทของเขาหมดลงแล้ว ทุกเรื่องที่ธอร์ควรจะได้รู้ ก็ได้เอ่ยไปจนหมดแล้ว เขาได้แต่รอปฏิกิริยาของพี่ชาย

 

และในที่สุดธอร์ก็ทำลายความเงียบ เสียงของพี่ชายทำเทพแสนกลสะดุ้งเพราะไม่ทันตั้งตัว

"ให้ข้าสรุป.." เสียงของธอร์ทุ้มต่ำกว่าปกติ "เจ้ากำลังบอกข้าว่า.. ถ้าเจ้าอุ้มท้องนี้ เจ้าจะติดอยู่ในร่างโยธันตลอดไปและใช้เวทมนตร์ของแอซิร์ไม่ได้อีก?" 

โลกิพยักหน้า 

"และ..ลูกของเราจะเกิดมาพิการ? เพราะข้า.. เพราะเจ้า?" 

น้ำเสียงของธอร์สั่นและทรมาน มือของเทพผู้พี่กำแน่นเป็นกำปั้น เมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งมีชีวิตตัวน้อยที่จะต้องเกิดมาบกพร่องโดยมีตัวเองเป็นสาเหตุ

"ไม่ ธอร์" โลกิส่ายหัวปฏิเสธ สิ่งที่เทพแสนกลและยักษ์น้ำแข็งเฒ่าฮาฟดันกลัวไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้น รูปลักษณ์ประหลาดสามารถสะกดได้ด้วยภาพลวงตา อวัยวะที่ขาดหายสามารถสร้างเทียมขึ้นได้ "เขาจะเกิดมาเหนือกว่าเราทั้งคู่ เพียงแต่.. อาจไม่ใช่แบบที่เราหวัง.. เขาอาจเหมือนเฮล่า --มากกว่าเฮล่า"

ธอร์ต้องสบนัยน์ตาหวาดหวั่นของน้องถึงได้เข้าใจสิ่งที่เทพมุสาพยายามจะสื่อ เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายเดือนที่โลกิเอ่ยถึงเฮล่าในแง่ลบ เฮล่าในความหมายที่แทนคำว่าพินาจ ย่อยยับ และบ้าคลั่ง เฮล่าที่เป็นเทพีแห่งความตายและสงคราม หาใช่ราชินี หาใช่พี่สาว 

_เฮล่าที่หากมีโอกาสก็ควรสังหารทิ้งก่อนจะควบคุมไม่ได้_

นี่คือสิ่งที่โลกิพูดถึง.. ที่น้องกลัวว่าเขาจะเกลียดถ้าพูดออกมา.. และธอร์ยอมรับว่ารู้สึกคลื่นเหียน ขยะแขยง --ผู้ให้กำเนิดเช่นไหนกันถึงจะฆ่าเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขตัวเองตั้งแต่ก่อนลืมตาดูโลก ชีวิตไร้เดียงสาไร้ซึ่งบาป 

ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าน้องคิดถึงมัน ไม่เพียงแค่คิด แต่ยังตัดสินใจจะทำเช่นนั้นไปแล้ว ตัดสินใจไปก่อนที่จะฟังคำพูดจากปากเขา 

"มันไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นแบบนั้น เขามีข้ากับเจ้า เหมือนที่เฮล่ามีข้ากับเจ้า เจ้าเคยบอกเอง โลกิ.." ธอร์เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงที่อยู่กึ่งกลางระหว่างสั่งสอนและวิงวอน "เจ้าบอกว่าเราปกป้องผู้คนจากนางได้.. แล้วลูกของเราจะต่างกันตรงไหน?" 

โลกิโต้เถียงกับธอร์ในจินตนาการมาหลายรอบต่อหลายรอบ เขารู้ดีว่าพี่จะรู้สึกอย่างไรกับเรื่องนี้ แต่ว่าธอร์ทำให้เขาประหลาดใจ ธอร์พยายามเล่นเกมของเขา กล่อมให้เขาอ่อนลงด้วยเหตุผล ใช้น้ำเสียงที่พานทำให้ใจอ่อน นำคำพูดของเขาเองมาโต้กลับอย่างชาญฉลาด

เขาอยากเอ่ยชมพี่ อยากปล่อยให้พี่ชนะ แต่มันไม่ง่ายเยี่ยงนั้น

"ท่านพี่.. บนมิดการ์ด.. พวกเขาพูดถึงข้าว่าเช่นไร ท่านรู้มั้ย?" โลกิไม่ได้รอคำตอบจากปากธอร์ที่ขมวดคิ้วม่น "ว่าข้านั้นมีลูกสี่คน สเลปนีร์ ยอร์มุนกานดร์ เฟนรีร์ และเฮล.. ทั้งสี่ไม่ใช่ทั้งยักษ์ไม่ใช่เทพ หากล้วนเป็นอสูรกายที่จะฆ่าท่านและโอดิน พร้อมนำแร็คนาร็อคมาเยือนทั้งเก้าโลก" โลกิเหยียดยิ้มประชด "โยธันไฮม์ก็มีเรื่องราวเช่นนั้นเหมือนกัน มารดาชาวโยธันที่สมสู่กับสายพันธุ์อื่นและให้กำเนิดอสูรกายยักษ์ ที่เป็นจุดจบของดวงดาว" 

"เจ้าก็รู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่ความจริง" 

"ข้ารู้รึ? แน่รึ?" โลกิแค่นหัวเราะอย่างเสียสติ "ท่านกล้ายืนยันรึ?" 

"ท่านพ่อไม่ได้ตายเพราะลูกของเจ้า" 

"รายละเอียดปลีกย่อย" โลกิถกเถียงเสียงห้วน "เอาส่วนที่สำคัญ ธอร์.. ข้าคิดว่ามันชัดเจนอยู่แล้วว่าลูกของเรา.. จะไม่ใช่อย่างที่เราหวัง" 

 

สายฟ้าของธอร์วาบขึ้นดังแปล๊บๆไปตามนิ้วมือ โลกิเบิกตากว้างมองพี่ชายตื่นตระหนก

"อย่าพูดแทนข้า" ธอร์ขัดเสียงห้วนดังเกือบเป็นการตวาด "ข้าไม่เคยหวังอะไรจากเขา ข้าแค่อยากเลี้ยงเขา อยากเห็นเขาเติบโต ข้าไม่สนว่าเขาจะเป็นอะไร นอกจากลูกข้า --ลูกของเจ้า!"

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าแน่วแน่ของธอร์ ทำให้ใจที่ฟืบแฟบไปหมดแล้วของโลกิกลับมาเต้นด้วยความรู้สึกอื่นที่ไม่ใช่สิ้นหวัง เทพแสนกลกลั้นหายใจโดยไม่รู้ตัว คำพูดในอดีตที่เคยออกจากปากตัวเองวาบเข้ามาในหัว

_'ถ้าเจ้าอยากเกิด ข้าเชื่อว่าเจ้าจะมีพ่อที่ดีที่สุดในเก้าโลก เขาจะรักเจ้าโดยไม่มีข้อแม้ จะไม่มีวันเห็นเจ้าเป็นปีศาจ.. เจ้าจะชอบรอยยิ้มของเขา เสียงของเขา --ความรักของเขา'_

มันไม่ผิด ไม่ผิดสักนิด สิ่งที่เขามองธอร์ สิ่งที่ทำให้โลกิรักธอร์ โลกิแทบอยากจะร้องไห้ด้วยความปิติ อุ่นวาบเมื่อได้ข้อพิสูจน์ว่าลูกเขาจะเป็นที่รักของพ่อ

ธอร์คือประภาคารของเขา แสงสว่างในทะเลอันมืดมืดที่ไร้แสงดาว หากแค่นั้นเพียงพอก็คงดี หากแค่ความรักของธอร์เพียงพอ

"ท่านพี่" มือสีครามเอื้อมออกไป รั้งเสื้อของพี่ชายให้ร่างหนาขยับเข้ามาใกล้.. ใกล้จนไม่ต้องสบตา ใบหน้าสีครามก้มหน้าลง แนบหน้าผากกับแผ่นอกของพี่ กระซิบเสียงเครือ ความปิติที่ธอร์รักลูกยังเต็มเปี่ยม แต่ความเศร้าเมื่อคิดถึงอดีตของตัวเองมันแรงกว่า "ข้าเสี่ยงให้ลูกข้าเผชิญสิ่งข้าเผชิญไม่ได้" 

"เจ้าพูดเรื่องอะไร"

"เรื่องที่เขาจะแตกต่าง โดดเดี่ยว และโดนอย่างที่ข้าโดน.. เป็นแกะดำ ถูกรังเกียจ" เสียงหายใจของโลกิสั่น ไม่กล้าเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาพี่ชายและว่าที่สามี "ท่านบอกว่าลูกเราจะมีข้ากับท่าน แต่ข้าก็มีเหมือนกันไม่ใช่หรือ มีท่านพี่กับท่านแม่ --ท่านพ่อก็ด้วย.. ที่รักและห่วงใยข้า แล้วดูสิ่งที่ข้าทำลงไป ดูสิ่งที่ข้าเป็น ท่านพี่ ข้ารู้ดีที่สุดว่าความรักมันไม่เคยพอ ท่านไม่รู้หรอกว่าใต้เงาของท่าน ข้าเคยคิดจะจบชีวิตลงกี่ครั้งต่อกี่ครั้ง ทุกครั้งที่มีคนหัวเราะเหยียดหยามข้า ข้าต้องรู้สึกเช่นไร!"

"สาบานกับข้าว่าเจ้าไม่ได้พูดเพียงเพราะไม่อยากติดอยู่ในร่างยักษ์น้ำแข็ง" มือกร้านของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าจับไหล่น้อง ดึงร่างบางให้ออกห่างจากตัวเพื่อจะมองหน้า โลกิพลันหายใจไม่ออก นัยน์ตาสีนภาของธอร์ขมวดจ้องตรงมาทั้งผิดหวัง โสมนัส และเกรี้ยวกราด และทุกอารมณ์ความรู้สึกนั้น เขาเป็นคนก่อให้เกิด และอีกไม่นานมันคงกลายเป็นความเกลียดชัง

"พี่ข้า" โลกิอ้อนวอนเสียงแผ่ว เจ็บไหล่ใต้ฝ่ามือของธอร์

"เพราะนั่นข้าเข้าใจ" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าคำราม กึกก้องราวเสียงอสนีบาต นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าวาบแสงเข้ม หากเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าโลกิที่นิ่วลงเพราะความเจ็บ มือกร้านก็ค่อยๆคลายแรงออกจากไหล่สีคราม ทิ้งลงข้างตัว คลายและกำ กำและคลายอย่างพยายามสงบอารมณ์ "เจ้า..! ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าเกลียดร่างนี้และรักเวทมนตร์แอซิร์ของแม่เพียงใด! ข้าคงว่าอะไรเจ้าไม่ได้ถ้านั่นคือเหตุผล" กลับกันกับเมื่อครู่ ครานี้เป็นบ่าและไหล่ของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่สั่นเครือ ระริกเหมือนกับสัตว์ที่เปียกน้ำ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเจ็บปวดต่อว่า "แต่ข้าคงไม่อาจเข้าใจว่าทำไมเจ้าถึงไม่ให้โอกาสลูกของเรามีชีวิต" 

โลกิเม้มปากและผินหน้าหนี นัยน์ตาสีแดงปริ่มน้ำ จนต้องเชิดหน้าขึ้นเพื่อไม่ให้มันไหลออกมา 

"ท่านจะไปรู้อะไร พี่ข้า.. ท่านเป็นเทพคนโปรด รัชทายาทคนโปรด ลูกคนโปรด วีรบุรุษแห่งแอสการ์ด.. ท่านจะรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับการเป็นคนนอก.. ถูกเกลียดชังกัน!" 

ยิ่งพูด ความรู้สึกในอดีตก็ยิ่งกลายเป็นเชื้อเพลิงให้ไฟโทสะในปัจจุบัน โลกิใจกล้ามากขึ้น ขุ่นเคืองมากขึ้น ใบหน้าสีครามสะบัดหันกลับมาจ้องพี่ชาย

"ข้าไม่ได้ขอให้ตัวเองเกิดมา! ข้าไม่ได้มีชีวิตแบบท่าน! พ่อที่แท้จริงไม่ได้ต้องการข้า และโอดินรับข้ามาเพียงเพื่อจะใช้ข้าเป็นเครื่องมือ!" เทพแสนกลตวาด "ชีวิตข้าทุกข์มากกว่าสุข และข้า.. ข้าทำใจชินกับมันก็ได้ แต่ข้าไม่มีวันทนได้ถ้าลูกข้าจะต้องเจอแบบที่ข้าเจอ พี่ก็รู้พอๆกับข้าว่าลูกเราจะไม่มีวันมีชีวิตที่ปกติ ข้าจะเป็นแม่ที่เห็นแก่ตัวแค่ไหน ถ้าข้ามีเขาทั้งที่รู้ว่าเขาจะเจอกับอะไร เพียงเพราะอยากเอาใจท่าน!" 

"มันไม่เกี่ยวกับข้า!" ธอร์นั้นอดรนทนไม่ได้ขึ้นเสียงกลับเช่นกัน "เจ้าไม่รู้สักหน่อยว่าชีวิตเขาจะทุกข์มากกว่าสุข ว่าเขาจะไม่อยากเกิดมา! และ.. และชีวิตของเจ้าเองก็ยังไม่จบ! ข้า.. ข้าไม่เคยรู้ว่าเจ้ารู้สึกแบบนั้นมาก่อน แต่ข้าสัญญาว่าต่อจากนี้ข้าจะทำให้เจ้ามีความสุข!"

"โอ้ท่านพี่! ท่านไม่เคยถามด้วยซ้ำว่าข้าหายไปไหนมาก่อนที่จะไปโผล่ยังมิดการ์ด! ท่านไม่แม้แต่จะลงมาบอกข่าวกับข้าด้วยตัวเองตอนแม่ตาย! ท่าน! ท่านน่ะหรือจะทำให้ข้ามีความสุข! ตอนข้าอยู่วานาไฮม์ ท่านหายหัวไปไหน ไอ้พี่เฮงซวย!" 

"ข้าก็อยู่ในคุกเพราะเจ้าทรยศข้า! เจ้าหายไปโดยไม่บอกข้าด้วยซ้ำว่าหายไปไหน!"

"ข้าทรยศท่าน? ข้าบอกท่านแล้วว่าอย่า! แต่ท่านก็จะสู้กับเฮล่าให้ได้ ใครกันแน่ที่ทำตัวโหลยโท่ย!"

"ข้าอาจจะสู้กับนางได้ถ้าเจ้าช่วยข้าแทนที่จะแทงข้า!"

"พี่กำลังหลอกใครกัน!?"

"แล้วเจ้าจะให้ข้าทำยังไง ท่านพ่อฝากให้ข้าดูแลแอสการ์ด และเฮล่าเป็นภัย ข้าไม่มีทางเลือกอื่น! ใครจะรู้ว่าเฮล่าจะทำอะไรบ้างเมื่อเหยียบแอสการ์ดโดยไม่มีข้าหรือเจ้า!"

"อ้อ ตอนนี้ท่านอยากคุยเรื่องหน้าที่ต่อแอสการ์ดงั้นสินะ? เพราะนั่นเป็นอีกเหตุผลหนึ่งที่ข้าให้ลูกเกิดมาไม่ได้! ท่านคิดว่าถ้าข้าคลอดเขา แล้วข้าจะไม่รักเขายิ่งกว่าท่านหรือไง? ถ้าข้าคลอดเขา.. เขาจะเป็นโลกทั้งใบของข้า ข้าไม่สนว่าเขาจะเป็นจุดจบของโยธันไฮม์หรือแอสการ์ด หรือว่าเขาจะฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์กี่เผ่าพันธุ์ ข้าจะเลือกเขาก่อนท่าน! และข้าบอกเลยว่าข้าจะไม่ยอมให้ท่านแตะต้องเขาแต่ปลายนิ้ว ถ้าท่านคิดจะฆ่าลูกตัวเองเหมือนที่ท่านคิดจะฆ่าพี่สาวข้า!" 

"พี่สาวเจ้า!" ธอร์หัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ลุกขึ้นจากเตียงราวกับไม่สามารถทนอยู่ใกล้น้องชายได้อีก นัยน์ตาสีนภาเหยียดลงมองร่างครามบนที่นอน "เจ้านอนกับนาง บอกว่าเจ้าเป็นของนาง! พี่สาวหรืออย่างอื่นกันแน่ น้องข้า.. เจ้าคิดจะหลอกใครกัน!"

โลกิสะอึก ดวงตาร้อนผ่าวไม่เพียงเพราะหยาดน้ำตาแต่ยังเพราะโมโหและน้อยใจ ผ่าวร้อนในอกกับสิ่งที่พี่ชายกล่าวหา ราวความรักเขาไม่มีค่า 

"บอกข้าว่าพี่ไม่ได้หมายความเช่นนั้น" เทพแสนกลเอ่ยเสียงเครือ และนั่นทำให้ธอร์ชะงักตาม นัยน์ตาสีนภากระพริบซ้ำ จ้องน้องที่ผิดหวังในตัวเขา ทันใดนั้นไฟที่สุมในอกก็มอดเหลือเพียงเถ้าถ่านที่ตอกย้ำความสัมพันธุ์ที่ภินท์พัง

_โทสะกลายเป็นความเหนื่อยล้า และก้อนตะกอนของความรู้สึกผิด_

"ข้าไม่ควรพูดมันออกไป" ธอร์ทรุดกลับลงนั่งบนเตียง บ่าบดเบียดกับกายเย็นยะเยือกของน้องชาย ก้มหน้ามองเท้าตนเองอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงจะโต้เถียงต่อ "ยกโทษให้ข้าได้หรือไม่?" 

โลกิเองก็ไม่ต่างกัน ลมหายใจที่กระชั้นชิดค่อยๆเป็นจังหวะปกติ อารมณ์ที่พุ่งพล่าน เดือดแล้วก็มลายไปเหมือนไอน้ำ หลังมือสีครามยกขึ้นปาดน้ำตาตัวเองออกจากดวงแก้ม 

"พี่เล่า? ยกโทษให้ข้าได้ไหม.." เทพแสนกลเงยหน้าขึ้นมองพี่ชาย เรียกให้มือสีเนื้อของเทพเจ้าสายยกขึ้นประคองแก้มคราม นิ้วโป้งสากและอุ่นของธอร์ปาดน้ำตาที่เหลือออกจากนัยน์เนตรสีแดง

"มีอะไรที่ข้าต้องยกโทษให้เจ้ากัน" เทพผู้พี่ถามซื่อ และนั่นทำให้เทพแสนกลคลี่ยิ้มในความไม่รู้ประสาของพี่ชายที่คอยรับความผิดไว้ก่อนเสมอ ไม่เคยรู้ตัวว่าใครทำอะไรไม่ดีกับตนเอง ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นความเศร้าเมื่อต้องตอบคำถามธอร์

"มากมาย --และข้าไม่รู้ว่าอะไรแย่กว่า.." โลกิส่ายหัวเบาๆ "ระหว่างเราพูดสิ่งที่พูดออกไปเพราะอยากทำร้ายอีกฝ่ายให้เจ็บที่สุด หรือเพราะนั่นคือสิ่งที่ข้ากับท่านรู้สึกอยู่ลึกๆแต่ไม่เคยกล้าพูดออกมา" 

ธอร์ถอนหายใจ ยกมือออกจากแก้มสีคราม เสยผมตัวเองขึ้น กระอักกระอ่วน คิดย้อนถึงสิ่งที่โลกิพูดยามตะเบ็งเสียงใส่กัน "เจ้าโกรธข้าเรื่องตอนท่านแม่ตาย เรื่องที่ข้าไม่ออกตามหาเจ้า เรื่องที่ข้าไม่เคยไปช่วยเจ้าได้ทัน"

"และท่านไม่ชอบใจเรื่องข้ากับเฮล่า.." โลกิเสสายตาหลบ หนักใจ ลำบากใจ เทพีแห่งความตายไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาจะตัดเยื่อใยลงได้ง่ายๆแม้อยากจะทำเพื่อเอาใจพี่ชาย

"อันที่จริง" ธอร์เอ่ย นิ้วเชยใบหน้าสีครามให้หันกลับมามองตน "ข้าดีใจที่เจ้ามีเฮล่า ข้าไม่ได้คิดอย่างที่พูดหรอก ข้าแค่ทำตัวโหลยโท่ย อย่างที่เจ้าว่า.. ข้าพูดออกไปเพราะรู้ว่าเจ้าต้องเจ็บปวด" 

โลกิจ้องตาธอร์ ลังเลที่จะเชื่อ เพราะเขาเองก็โกหกอะไรมากมาย ปกปิดความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงเพราะคิดว่ามันดีกว่า

"สัญญากับข้าว่าท่านพูดความจริง ไม่ใช่เก็บความรู้สึกนั้นไว้ข้างในและพูดเพียงเพื่อให้ข้าสบายใจ" 

"ข้าคิดว่า..." ธอร์จับคางตัวเองใช้ความคิด "ความสัมพันธ์เจ้ากับเฮล่า เหมือนข้ากับซีฟ" 

โลกขมวดคิ้วม่น "พี่คิดจะยั่วให้ข้าหึงงั้นรึ"

"ไม่ ไม่ ไม่" ธอร์ปฏิเสธทันควัน หัวเราะจางๆกระอักกระอ่วน ก่อนกระแฮ่มแล้วอธิบาย "ข้าหมายถึง.. เจ้าคงยอมทำได้เกือบทุกอย่างเพื่อเฮล่า เหมือนที่ข้ายอมทำเพื่อซีฟ.. นางอยู่เคียงข้างข้า สนับสนุนข้ามาตลอด การที่เจ้าสำคัญกับข้า ไม่ได้ทำให้นางสำคัญน้อยลง แม้ข้าจะไม่ได้รู้สึกกับนางอย่างที่รู้สึกกับเจ้า"

"อย่างที่รู้สึกกับข้า?" โลกิทวนคำพูดของพี่ชายด้วยความหวัง "พี่พูดเหมือน.. พี่ยังรักข้าอยู่" 

 

ธอร์ขมวดคิ้วลงคล้ายอยากถามว่าน้องคิดเป็นอื่นได้อย่างไร ความรักไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เปราะบางขนาดนั้น เขารักโลกิ และคิดไม่ออกว่าจะมีสิ่งใดที่เทพมุสาทำแล้วจะทำลายความรู้สึกนั้นลงได้ขาดสะบั้น หากเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ารู้ว่าคำถามไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ร่างสีครามตรงหน้าอยากสดับฟัง สิ่งที่เอ่ยจึงเป็นคำสารภาพที่น้องเฝ้ารอ 

 

"ข้ารักเจ้า" และคำสัตย์สาบาน "ชั่วชีวิตนี้ข้าสัญญาว่าความรู้สึกนั้นจะไม่แปรเปลี่ยน แม้เจ้าจะไม่เชื่อในคำว่านิรันดร์ แต่ข้าก็ยืนยันจะมอบมันให้เจ้า โลกิ"

โลกิรู้สึกแก้มขึ้นสีเรื่อ จินตนาการเห็นภาพสีม่วงที่กระจัดกระจายบนดวงแก้มสีครามตัวเองได้ชัดเจน หัวใจร้อนผ่าวในอก ทั้งที่กายเย็นเฉียบ กระนั้นอดไม่ได้ที่จะเอ่ยถามเสียงแผ่วด้วยความระแวงสุดท้าย "แล้วเรื่องลูกของเรา...? พี่ไม่โกรธที่ข้า..?"

ร่างของธอร์เกร็งขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีนภาแข็งขึ้น แต่ไม่มีไฟโทสะที่ลุกโชนในดวงตา ไม่มีแรงกำลังที่จะทำลายข้าวของให้พินาศเพราะไม่ได้ดั่งใจเช่นในอดีต

สิ่งที่เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าทำคือคว้ามือของน้องขึ้นกุม เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงที่สงบและนุ่มนวลจนเทพแสนกลประหลาดใจ

"ข้ายังไม่เห็นด้วยเรื่องลูกของเรา.. ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเจ้าถึงกลัวในสิ่งที่อาจไม่เกิดขึ้นก็ได้.. ข้าไม่ได้ฉลาดนัก แต่ข้าคิดว่าทุกชีวิตสมควรได้เกิดมา ควรได้โอกาสที่จะมีความสุข และข้าเชื่อว่าเจ้าจะต้องเป็นแม่ที่เยี่ยมยอดไม่แพ้ใคร ข้าเองก็จะพยายามเป็นพ่อที่ดี ข้าเชื่อว่าเราจะต้องผ่านมันไปได้.. ข้าคิดว่าแม้แต่เฮล่าก็จะรักเขา.. ใครกันจะกล้ารังแกลูกของเรา โลกิ?" 

ธอร์เป็นนักโน้มน้าวที่ดีเมื่ออยากเป็น ไม่ใช่ด้วยความที่มีข้อโต้แย้งที่สมเหตุสมผล ชาญฉลาด หรือเป็นนักการทูต แต่ด้วยรอยยิ้มและความมั่นใจที่ทำให้ใครอื่นพร้อมจะเสี่ยงปักใจเชื่อ พรสวรรค์ที่แม่ทัพจำเป็นต้องมี คำพูดปลุกใจที่ทำให้ทหารพร้อมสู้จนหลั่งเลือดหยดสุดท้าย 

"และข้าก็ปฏิเสธที่จะเชื่อว่าเจ้าคิดว่าตัวเองไม่น่าเกิดมาเลย.." 

มือของธอร์อบอุ่นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ หยาบกร้านทว่ากอบกุมมือเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน เทพแสนกลไม่รู้ว่าเขาหรือพี่กันแน่ที่เป็นจ้าวแห่งคำลวง เพราะ ณ เวลานั้น โลกิพร้อมจะเชื่อทุกคำจากปากธอร์ โดยไม่สนว่าเป็นความจริงหรือไม่

"ข้าเลือกจะเชื่อว่าเจ้าดีใจที่ได้เกิดมา พบข้า และได้อยู่กับข้า" รอยยิ้มของธอร์นั้นติดแววกระล่อน โปรยเสน่ห์ เปี่ยมความมั่นใจที่น่าหมั่นไส้ ก่อนสีหน้าธอร์จะเปลี่ยนไป จริงจังและแน่วแน่ น้ำเสียงที่ทุ้มต่ำลง "ข้าเลือกจะเชื่อว่าช่วงที่ทุกข์ที่สุดสำหรับเจ้าผ่านไปแล้ว และช่วงที่เจ้ามีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิตยังมาไม่ถึง โลกิ" 

มือกร้านของเทพชาวแอสการ์ดนั้นประคองหลังมือสีครามขึ้นเหมือนเมื่อครั้งที่ขอน้องชายแต่งงานในโรงแรมบนมิดการ์ด ริมฝีปากร้อนประทับลงบนหลังมือเย็น นัยน์ตาสีนภาช้อนขึ้นสบโลกิที่ไร้คำพูดขัด  

"ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะตัดสินใจอย่างไร ด้วยชีวิตที่เหลืออยู่ ข้าจะทำให้เจ้ามีความสุข"

ด้วยคำพูดของธอร์ เป็นครั้งแรกที่โลกิอยากเชื่อในคำว่า _นิรันดร์_ ของพี่

 

 

 

 


	66. (+34) The queen's heart

30 Days (+34) The queen's heart

"พี่ข้า.. ท่านบอกเฮล่าหรือยังเรื่องข้าท้อง?"

"ข้านึกว่าเจ้าบอกเองแล้ว"

"ขะ--ข้า.... ข้ามัวแต่กังวลเรื่องจะบอกท่านเช่นไรดี"

"ถึงอย่างนั้น สเกิร์จคงบอกนางแทนแล้ว ข้าเจอเขาในงานเลี้ยงฉลองเมื่อคืน เจ้ารู้มั้ยว่าหมอนั่นแอบขโมยอาหารกับเหล้ากลับบ้าน เหลือเชื่อเป็นบ้า"

"ธอร์..ข้าคิดว่าข้าควรไปหานางสักหน" 

"เฮล่า? ..เฮล่าก็คงอยากเห็นหน้าเจ้า น้องรัก นางอยากให้เจ้ามีความสุขไม่แพ้ข้า รู้มั้ยนางเป็นคนมาหาข้าก่อน ตวาดใส่ว่า ถ้าข้าไม่คิดจะทำอะไรเพื่อช่วยเจ้า นางจัดการเองก็ได้ รู้อีกทีนางก็เอาเฮลบาห์มาไว้ตรงหน้าข้าแล้ว นั่นมันก่อนที่ข้าจะได้ฮาฟดันมาอีก"

"..."

"เจ้ากลัวอะไร โลกิ?"

"ข้าไม่ชอบเวลานางมองข้าในร่างนี้ และ...."

"--และ.... ถ้าเจ้าเลือกจะคลอดลูกของเรา... เจ้าจะอยู่ในร่างโยธันไปตลอดกาล..."

"ธอร์.. หากข้าเลือกจะไม่ให้เขาเกิดมา ไม่ใช่เพราะข้าเลือกเฮล่ามากว่าพี่"

"..."

"ธอร์.."

"ถ้าเจ้าไม่บอกเฮล่าเรื่องนั้น ข้าเชื่อว่านางจะอยากเห็นหน้าลูกของเรา และข้าเชื่อจากใจจริง เมื่อเจ้าคลอดลูกออกมา ไม่ว่าเขาจะเป็นอะไร เฮล่าจะโปรดเขา เช่นที่นางโปรดเจ้า โลกิ.. และทุกอย่างจะจบลงด้วยดี.. เชื่อใจข้า.."

________________________

 

เฮล่าไม่ชอบใจที่ทุกอย่างตนเองรู้เป็นคนสุดท้าย (หลังธอร์นั้นรับได้แต่หลังทุกคน? เธอแทบอยากจะอาละวาดให้วังพังไปเสียครึ่งหนึ่ง) หากนัยน์ตาสีเลือดที่ช้ำกว่าปกติ ขอบตาที่แดงระเรื่อรับกับสีตาของโลกิ ทำให้พูดเอาความไม่ลง แม้ความฮึดฮัดยังไม่จางหาย

เทพีแห่งความตายเบือนหน้าหนี เธอไม่ต้องการมองโลกิในร่างโยธัน มันทำให้นึกถึงหลายสิ่งในอดีตที่ควรฝังไว้ให้ลึกที่สุด เป็นโครงกระดูกในตู้เสื้อผ้า ห้ามเปิดเผยให้ใครเห็น ความอ่อนแอที่ในอดีตเข้าใจผิดว่าคือความเข้มแข็ง ปราการแรกที่พังความสัมพันธ์ของเธอและโอดิน

แต่เธอจะไม่ยอมให้สิ่งที่กวนใจขวางกั้นการมีส่วนร่วมของสิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น จะไม่ยอมปิดตาตัวเองและทำเฉยเมย

"ราชินีข้า" ร่างสีครามที่บางครั้งเธอต้องนึกย้ำว่าคือโลกิเอ่ย ริมฝีปากเย็นอีกฝ่ายจูบลงบนหลังมือของเธอ ความรู้สึกแฉะชื้นทำให้นิ่วหน้า หากแววตาที่เหมือนเจ็บนิดๆกับท่าทีนั่นทำให้เฮล่าถอนหายใจ ยื่นมือออกไปลูบแก้มสีครามซึ่งกระด้างหยาบไม่เรียบนุ่มเหมือนร่างแอซิร์ที่จำความได้ ปลายนิ้วขาวไล้ไปตามรอยสลักที่บ้างเห็นว่างดงาม บ้างว่าอัปลักษณ์เหมือนรอยแผลเป็น โลกิสะท้านเล็กน้อยกับสัมผัสที่ไม่คาดฝันว่าจะได้จากพี่สาว 

"ข้านึกอยู่ว่าเมื่อไหร่เจ้าจะมา" นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทาของเฮล่าหนนี้ยอมสบนัยน์ตาสีโลหิตของหนุ่มชาวโยธัน ก่อนจะหรี่ลงเล็กฉายแววตำหนิ 

 

"ข้าได้ข่าวเรื่องเจ้าท้องจากปากคนอื่น" เฮล่าชักมือออกและปริปากด้วยเสียงอันเย็นยะเยือก "แถมเห็นว่าเมื่อคืนมีงานเลี้ยงที่ข้าไม่ได้รับเชิญอีก..จะให้ข้าคิดบัญชียังไงกับเจ้าดี?" 

โลกิกลืนน้ำลายเฮือก 

"ราชินีข้า.."

บางอย่างไม่เคยเปลี่ยน เสียงของโลกิยังเหมือนวันแรกที่เธอพบ เฮล่าหลับตาลง และเหมือนเห็นเด็กหนุ่มในร่างแอซิร์คนนั้นยังอยู่ตรงหน้า ร่างที่เธอนึกชังในทีแรกเพราะความเหมือนที่ราวโอดินทำไว้เพื่อเยาะเย้ย แต่กลับหลงเอ็นดูในเวลาถัดมา

นัยน์สีเขียวคู่นั้นมักแวววาวจับจองเธอเหมือนขอบางสิ่ง วิงวอนหาบางสิ่ง.. คงเป็นความรักกระมั้ง หรือพูดให้ง่ายกว่าคือความสนใจ เหมือนเฟนริสของเธอ เหมือนหมาที่รอคอยสัมผัสจากเจ้าของ เหมือนครั้งหนึ่งที่เธอเคยอยากได้จากโอดิน

เฮล่าคิดถึงสิ่งนั้น คิดถึงโลกิที่เธอรู้จัก

บางคนบอกว่าจะต่างกันตรงไหน ภายนอกเปลี่ยนไป แต่ภายในยังเหมือนเดิม นั่นต่างหากที่สำคัญ.. แต่จริงหรือที่ภายในยังเหมือนเดิม? หากเป็นเมื่อก่อน เธอจะเป็นคนรู้ข่าวคนสุดท้ายหรือไม่? 

เฮล่าลืมตาขึ้น และเดินถอยออกห่างจากโลกิ ร่างโปร่งของเทพีแห่งความตายก้าวขึ้นบันไดและทรุดนั่งลงบนบัลลังก์ การกระทำเหินห่างที่ทำให้เทพมุสาขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย

"เจ้าคิดจะบอกข้าเมื่อไหร่" 

บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นความน้อยใจของพี่สาว อาจเป็นความไม่พอใจของผู้ปกครอง หรือบางทีร้ายยิ่งกว่า อาจเป็นความริษยาของเจ้าของที่เห็นสัตว์เลี้ยงตนวิ่งสะบัดหางไปหาคนอื่นก่อนตัวเอง

"เห็นได้ชัดว่าข้ามาหาท่านนี่ก็เพื่อแจ้งข่าว ราชินีข้า" โลกิตอบอย่างใจดีสู้เสือ ผายมือออก เชิดหน้าขึ้นมองคนบนบัลลังก์ ยืนหยัดกับพื้นท้องพระโรงอันต่ำต้อย "ฉะนั้นคำตอบคือตอนนี้"

เฮล่าสะบัดมือตนเป็นสัญญาณให้อีกฝ่ายพูด แขนอีกข้างเท้าเก้าอี้ เอนหลังกับพนักพิง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทานั้นหรี่ลงมองคนยืนต่ำกว่า

"ข้าตั้งครรภ์ได้สามเดือน.. แน่นอนว่ากับธอร์.." โลกิพยายามฉีกยิ้มเก้อเขินประจบประแจงละลายท่าทีเหินห่างของอีกฝ่าย "และข้าขออภัยที่ไม่ได้มาพบท่านให้เร็วกว่านี้ ข้าแค่..ไม่อยากบอกให้ท่านรู้ก่อนที่ข้าจะตัดสินใจได้ว่าจะเอาเช่นไรกับเด็กคนนี้ แต่เห็นได้ชัดว่านั่นเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ผิดพลาดในส่วนของข้าเอง.. ข้าน่าจะมาหาท่านตั้งแต่แรก" 

เฮล่าเลิกคิ้วเป็นทำนองว่า 'แล้วเช่นไรอีก?' ชวนให้โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนยืนอยู่ต่อหน้าโอดินที่ตายไปแล้ว สารภาพว่าตัวเองทำอะไรลงไปบ้าง โดยมีสายตาของพ่อจ้องตรงมาอย่างตัดสิน ราวกับรู้ความจริงทุกเรื่องแต่ยังอยากบังคับให้เทพมุสาเอ่ยความจริงกับปากเพื่อรับบทลงโทษ

"อันที่จริงก็ไม่มีอะไร.. แค่ข้ากับธอร์เห็นไม่ตรงกัน" โลกิตัดสินใจเล่าอย่างช้าๆ "ข้าไม่อยากเก็บเด็กเอาไว้ แต่ธอร์.. ท่านก็คงรู้ว่าธอร์เป็นเช่นไร" 

"ทำไมเจ้าไม่อยากเก็บเด็กเอาไว้" 

คำถามที่ทำให้โลกิหายใจลำบากไม่ว่าจะต้องตอบอีกสักกี่ครั้ง 

"เขา.. เขาจะถูกมองเหมือนข้าและท่าน.. ข้าไม่ได้พูดว่าไม่ดี แต่ข้าอยาก.. อยากให้เขาได้รับชีวิตเช่นธอร์มากกว่า เกิดมาเป็นที่รักของผู้คน ไม่ใช่ด้วยความกลัวหรือเกลียดชัง อีกอย่างท่านเองคิดจะเสี่ยงให้ข้าคลอดโยธันที่มีพลังมหาศาลพอจะชิงบัลลังก์แอสการ์ดจากท่านหรือ ข้าคิดดีแล้ว เห็นว่าไม่สมควรด้วยประการทั้งปวงไม่ว่าจะในฐานะใด" 

"นั่นมันไร้สาระ" เฮล่าบอกทันควัน "ข้าคงไม่แปลกใจหากนั่นคือเหตุผลที่เจ้ามอบให้ธอร์ แล้วพี่ชายเจ้าจะโวยวาย" 

"แปลว่าท่านจะให้ความคุ้มครองปกป้องลูกของข้า?" โลกิหาญกล้าถามกลับ

เทพีแห่งความตายคลี่ยิ้มเย็น เมินสายตาหนี ใช้ความเงียบกดดันเทพแสนกลให้ประหม่า โลกิเหมือนเธอ เหมือนเธอในยามยังอยู่เคียงข้างโอดิน รอคอยคำอนุญาต คำประกาศิต

แต่ธอร์ไม่ใช่กระต่าย โลกิเองก็เช่นกัน สายเลือดกษัตริย์ยังคงความเป็นขัตติยะล้นเหลือ สัตว์ป่าที่ห้าวหาญและมีคมเขี้ยว ราชสีห์และอสรพิษ สักวันโดนแว้งกัดคงไม่ใช่เรื่องยากที่จะจินตนาการ เธอเองก็ทำกับโอดิน และพลังสายฟ้าของธอร์รวมกับเวทมายาของโลกิ บางทีคงทำให้เธอหลั่งเลือดได้ ทิ้งให้หัวใจคงเหลือบาดแผลช้ำกับการทรยศที่แม้เห็นล่วงหน้าก็ยังร้าวราน เธอชอบทั้งคู่เกินกว่าจะเพียงคร่าชีวิตและลืมเลือน

เฮล่าอยากรู้นักว่าโอดินรู้สึกเช่นไรเมื่อเธอหันคมหอกเข้าใส่เป็นครั้งแรก เมื่อหมาที่ถูกเตะซ้ำและยังภักดีเสมอแว้งกัดเข้าให้ในเวลาที่น่าประหลาดใจที่สุด ไม่ได้เตรียมตัวที่สุด

เฮล่าเคยต้องการสิ่งนี้(ครอบครัว.. ความรัก..) และหากโลกิยังเป็นคนเดิม --น้องที่เธอไว้ใจและเอ็นดู เธอคงปล่อยให้ตัวเองครอบครองมัน กลายเป็นบางสิ่งที่ตัวเธอในอดีตคงตราหน้าว่าอ่อนแอ 

"ท่านจะทำทุกอย่างเพื่อลูกของข้าหรือไม่" โลกิถามย้ำเมื่อเธอให้ความเงียบเป็นคำตอบ ในเสียงที่เรียบเฉยไร้อารมณ์แฝงความกระวนกระวายและความหวัง "แม้พลังของเขาจะทำให้ท่านกลัวเกรง?"

น่าตลกที่โลกิยังไม่รู้อีกว่าเธอบูชาพลัง หากมีใครที่อำนาจล้นเหลือทำให้เธอคุกเข่าได้ เป็นเช่นนั้นก็เป็นเช่นนั้น เธอแว้งกัดโอดิน เพราะเห็นว่าพ่อนั้นฟั่นเฟือน อ่อนแอ ไม่คู่ควร ไม่ใช่แค่คิดเห็นไม่ตรงกัน ไม่ใช่แค่วัยต่อต้าน ที่ปกครองแอสการ์ดเหนือธอร์และโลกิ ก็เพราะทั้งคู่ยังไม่พร้อม ไร้เดียงสา โง่เขลา และอ่อนแอกว่าเธอ

"ข้าให้สัญญาได้แค่ว่าจะปฏิบัติกับเขาอย่างที่ข้าปฏิบัติกับลูกตัวเอง" เฮล่าตอบ และรู้ดีว่าช่องโหว่งในคำสัญญานั้นมากล้น เธออาจฆ่าลูกของโลกิและบอกว่านี่เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่จะทำกับลูกของตัวเองก็ยังได้ เธอไม่คิดว่าตนจะเป็นแม่ที่ดีได้อยู่แล้ว ลูกไม้ย่อมตกไม่ไกลต้น โอดินเป็นหลายอย่าง เป็นแม้กระทั่งครูที่ดี เธอยอมรับ แต่ไม่ใช่พ่อที่เธอจะหลั่งน้ำตาให้เมื่อจุดจบมาถึง 

มันเป็นคำสัญญาที่ไร้ข้อผูกมัด เธอรอคำท้วงแสนรู้จากปากเทพมุสา รอความเป็นศัตรูที่หมายพันธะเธอด้วยคำสาบานให้รับใช้เด็กที่ยังไม่แม้แต่จะเกิดมา

"ท่าน.. ท่านจะให้เกียรติลูกข้าขนาดนั้น?"

หากที่ตลกคือ นั่น-- นั่นคือสิ่งที่ร่างสีครามราวปีศาจถาม นัยน์ตาสีเลือดเป็นประกายราวกับความคิดระแวงไม่เคยอยู่ในหัว น้ำเสียงตื้นตันเหมือนได้รับเกียรติให้เข้าสู่วัลฮัลลา "ราชินีข้า.. ข้าไม่รู้จะพูดเช่นไรดี"

"เจ้าคิดว่าข้าจะชังลูกของเจ้ารึ?" เฮล่าอดไม่ได้ที่จะถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจกับท่าทีที่ไม่คิดฝันจะได้รับจากเทพมุสา หากสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการสดับฟังคือแค่นั้น ทั้งที่เธอคาดหวังท่าทีเป็นศัตรูกลับมา คาดคั้นให้เธอกล่าววาจาในเวทสัตย์สาบาน กรีดเลือดเป็นพันธะต้องสาปให้เธอไม่อาจทำร้ายในสิ่งที่ยังไม่เกิดมา โยธันตรงหน้าก็รักและให้ความสำคัญมากที่สุดไปแล้ว

"ข้าเพียงคิดว่าท่านคงไม่เห็นด้วยที่ข้าจะมีเขา" โลกิตอบและคลี่ยิ้มเศร้า "ข้ารู้ว่าพี่คิดเรื่องข้ากับธอร์ยังไง เรื่องที่เรายังไม่พร้อม แล้วไหนจะเรื่องที่พี่ไม่ชอบยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ซึ่งข้าคงคลอดชาวแอซิร์ให้ท่านไม่ได้ อะไรๆมันก็ไม่เป็นใจไปหมด ข้าเลยลังเลจะบอกท่าน.. ขอโทษที่ทำให้พี่ต้องฟังข่าวจากปากคนอื่น"

เฮล่านิ่งไปตั้งแต่เมื่อคำว่าพี่ดังจากริมฝีปากครามครั้งแรก และยิ่งตัวแข็งทื่อเมื่อครั้งที่สองและสามตามมา คำที่เธอเฝ้ารอมาแสนนาน และเมื่อมันหลุดออกมา โลกิไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าเพิ่งพูดอะไร ไม่ใช่คำที่ใช้ออดอ้อนหรือตีสนิทอย่างเมื่อก่อน ทว่าเป็นแค่คำที่หลุดออกมาเพราะเผลอไม่ระวัง ราวในใจเรียกเธอเช่นนั้นมาตลอด

ทันใดนั้นใจที่แข็งของเทพีแห่งความตายก็เหลวเป็นน้ำ

"ข้ายังแน่ใจเรื่องลูก ข้ากลัวว่าเขาจะไม่มีความสุข แต่ถ้าท่านกับธอร์เห็นตรงกัน.. ข้า.. บางทีอาจเป็นข้าเองที่เป็นคนขลาดเขลา" โลกิเอ่ยอย่างย้ำคิด คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันอย่างตรึกตรอง ก้มสายตาลงมองพื้นจนพลาดท่าทีอ้ำอึ้งของพี่สาว 

 

"สองต่อหนึ่ง.. เห็นทีข้าคงต้องยอมแพ้พวกท่าน" เทพแสนกลเอ่ยอย่างหนักใจ แต่พร้อมกันนั้นก็มีความหวัง

"โลกิ" เทพีแห่งความตายถามร้อนรน "เจ้ามีอะไรปิดบังข้าหรือไม่?"

เทพแสนกลเงยหน้าขึ้นตกใจกับคำถามนั้น "ข้าหรือ? ข้ารึจะกล้า"

โอ้ เฮล่าหวังว่าคำตอบของโลกิจะเป็นสิ่งอื่น

"เจ้ามีอะไรยังไม่ได้บอกข้าหรือเปล่า?" 

 

_โอกาสครั้งสุดท้าย_

โลกิม่นคิ้วลงแล้วจึงส่ายหัว "ข้าอยู่กับธอร์ตลอด คุยกันแต่เรื่องลูก เมื่อได้ข้อสรุปว่าเขาจะยอมปล่อยให้ข้าเป็นคนตัดสินใจคนสุดท้าย ข้าจึงคิดว่าได้เวลามาพบท่าน และแจ้งข่าวนี้ด้วยตัวข้าเอง.." เทพมุสาเว้นจังหวะ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับเทพีแห่งความตาย "ธอร์เชื่อว่าท่านจะเปลี่ยนใจข้าได้ เขาคิดว่าท่านจะต้องการเห็นหน้าเด็กคนนี้ เป็นหนแรกกระมังที่ธอร์คิดถูกเรื่องท่านมากกว่าข้า แต่พวกท่านคงได้คุยอะไรกันเยอะแยะลับหลังข้า นั่นก็คงไม่แปลก.. ข้าแทบไม่ได้เห็นหน้าท่านเลยพักหลังมานี้.. อย่าหาว่าข้าพูดคำหวานเอาใจ แต่ข้าคิดถึงวาจาเฉือดเฉือนของท่านไม่น้อย ข้าคิดว่าธอร์เองก็คงติดบ่วงมันแล้วเช่นกัน"

โอ้ เฮล่าหวังให้โลกิจะสารภาพ  _\--มากเท่าที่หวังให้คำหวานของโลกิไม่ใช่แค่คำโป้ปดเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจ_

เทพีแห่งความตายเงียบไปพักใหญ่ มือสีขาวกำแน่นกักเก็บอารมณ์ผิดหวังไม่ให้แสดงออกมาทางสีหน้า เพราะนั่นเป็นการแสดงออกถึงความอ่อนแอน่าสมเพช ใบหน้างามจึงเชิดขึ้นอย่างนิ่งงัน บนบัลลังก์ที่สูงส่ง และขั้นบันไดที่แยกเธอกับโลกิออกจากกัน และเอ่ยด้วยเสียงเยือกเย็น "เจ้าไม่คิดจะบอกความจริงข้า"

"ราชินีข้า?" โลกิคลายยิ้มทันใด ส่งเสียงถามอย่างประหม่า 

"ข้าพานังวานีร์นั่นมาเพื่อเจ้าจะได้กลับเป็น.." เฮล่าไม่ได้ต่อประโยคจนจบ แต่กลับกระฟัดกระเฟียดขึ้นก่อน กำปั้นทุบเข้ากับบัลลังก์ทองคำ โลกิไม่แน่ใจว่าคำที่เฮล่าหมายจะพูดต่อคืออะไร.. แอซิร์รึ? น้องรึ? หรือ ของข้า?

ฉับพลันสายตาที่พี่สาวตวัดมองเขา ก็เหมือนมองศัตรูและยักษ์น้ำแข็ง เหินห่างและรังเกียจ มากกว่าคนใต้อาณัติที่โปรดปราน หัวใจของเทพมุสาตกไปกองอยู่ที่ส้นเท้า

"เจ้าไม่คิดจะบอกข้าว่าหากเจ้าคลอดเด็กคนนี้ เจ้าจะไม่มีวันได้กลับร่างเดิม" เฮล่าเอ่ยด้วยเสียงที่ทุ้มต่ำเคล้าไปด้วยโทสะร้อน "หากข้าไม่ได้งัดความจริงจากปากนังวานีร์นั่น ข้าคงไม่มีวันได้รู้ว่าเจ้ากำลังจะทำลายตัวเอง"

"ท่านทำอะไรเฮลบาห์" 

ความห่วงใย หวาดหวั่นแทนคนแปลกหน้า โลกิไม่เคยคิดว่าตนจะรู้สึกได้ขนาดนี้ ใจเต้นระรัวกลัวชะตากรรมที่จะเกิดขึ้นกับหญิงจอมเวทอายุหลายพันปีแทนโยธันเฒ่า

"ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่เจ้าเป็นคนอ่อนแอเช่นนี้?" เฮล่าถามอย่างไม่พอใจเมื่อเห็นสายตาของโลกิ "เป็นห่วงธอร์นั้นข้ามองผ่านได้ เขาเป็นคนสำคัญ แต่หนูโสโครกที่เพิ่งพบก็ยังได้ความห่วงใยจากเจ้า.. โลกิที่ข้ารู้จักหายไปไหน คนที่คุกเข่าและสาบานจะมอบอาณาจักรให้ข้า" 

เทพแสนกลไม่แน่ใจว่าเรื่องมันกลับตาลปัตรเช่นนี้ได้อย่างไร นัยน์ตาสีแดงสบจ้องดวงตาเกรี้ยวสีฟ้าของเฮล่าไม่ยอมหลบ เพราะรู้หากหลบนั่นจะยิ่งตอกย้ำความอ่อนแอของเขากับเทพีแห่งความตาย

โลกิไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้หมดว่าเขาจงใจปิดบังเรื่องนั้น.. เรื่องที่เขาจะติดอยู่ในร่างโยธันตลอดไป แน่นอนจะบอกว่าลืมไปเพราะไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญเท่ากับชีวิตลูกที่แขวนอยู่บนเส้นด้ายก็ไม่ใช่คำแก้ตัวที่ฟังขึ้นอะไรนัก แถมอาจยิ่งกวนอารมณ์เทพีแห่งความตายให้ขุ่นเคืองมากกว่าเดิม ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา สิ่งหนึ่งที่ทำให้เขาและเฮล่าเหินห่างก็เพราะการเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งนี่ เฮล่าไม่ยอมมองเขาให้เต็มตาและหลีกเลี่ยงจะพบปะ เขาเองก็ไม่กล้าหน้าด้านเข้าหานางทั้งแบบนั้น แม้เฮล่าจะบอกว่าไม่ได้รังเกียจ แต่บางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป และเปลี่ยนไปอย่างร้ายแรง 

 

_ความสนิทใจที่เคยมีนั้นหายไป_

ก่อนหน้าที่จะรู้ว่าท้อง โลกิไม่ได้ซึมเศร้าและขังตัวเองอยู่ในห้องเพียงเพราะไม่อาจทนเห็นตัวเองในร่างยักษ์น้ำแข็งได้ หากเสี้ยวหนึ่งที่พอกับการไม่อยากพลั้งเผลอทำร้ายใครด้วยพลังเวทย์ที่ไม่สามารถควบคุม.. คือเขาไม่อยากเดินผ่านเฮล่าและพบว่านัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทานั้นเมินเขาเหมือนอากาศธาตุ หรือแย่ยิ่งกว่า --ด้วยความขยะแขยงชิงชัง

เขาอยากได้พี่สาวคนเดิมกลับมา คิดถึงและปรารถนาเฮล่า บางส่วนที่แม้แต่สัมผัสของธอร์ก็ไม่อาจเติมเต็ม และบัดนี้โลกิเพิ่งได้ข้อพิสูจน์ว่าเฮล่าเหมือนตนเพียงใด หากธอร์เป็นประภาคาร เฮล่าก็เหมือนกระจก นิสัยด้านลบที่เขามี มันแทบจะเป็นตัวตนทั้งหมดของเฮล่าเช่นกัน 

_ความอยากครอบครอง ความเห็นแก่ตัว การอยากเอาชนะ_

"ชีวิตเจ้ากับธอร์เป็นของข้า โลกิ"

และโลกิก็มอบชีวิตตนให้เฮล่าไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่านั้น.. แต่เขาไม่ใช่เพียงของเฮล่า เขายังเป็นของธอร์ และของลูก 

"ข้าให้ได้ก็ทำลายได้" เทพีแห่งความตายยืนขึ้นและเยื้องย่างกรีดกรายลงมาตามขั้นบันได หยุดก่อนถึงพื้นสองขั้นบันได ยกแขนขึ้นกลางอากาศเรียกดาบที่เคยให้เขาเมื่อครั้นเจอหน้ากันครั้งแรกขึ้นมาในมือ

ของขวัญชิ้นแรกที่ให้และของขวัญชิ้นแรกที่ริบคืน   

"ถ้าข้าต้องการให้เจ้าเอาเด็กออก และใช้เทสเซอแรคดึงพลังโยธันของเจ้าออกมา เจ้ากับธอร์ก็ต้องตามใจข้า" ปลายดาบยื่นเข้ามาเชยคางงามของโลกิขึ้น "ข้าเป็นราชินีของพวกเจ้า"

"และธอร์คือคนรักของข้า" 

 

นั่นไม่ใช่คำปฏิเสธ หางเสียงของโลกิสั่นเครือ แต่อยากให้พี่สาวเข้าใจ เขาอยากเอาใจนาง เขาอยากเอาใจธอร์ หาก..

"แต่เรื่องลูก.. ข้าจะตัดสินใจเพียงเพราะท่านหรือธอร์ต้องการไม่ได้" โลกิไม่หลบคมดาบที่กดแรงลงจนลำคอระหงสีครามอาบเลือดสีแดงตัดกันราวกับภาพศิลปะ  _"ข้าเลือกที่จะแม่ก่อนเป็นของท่านหรือของธอร์ "_

"และเจ้าเลือกอะไรในฐานะแม่ หากไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ข้าต้องการ?" เฮล่าถามกลับหัวเราะเยาะ ขยับดาบให้ยิ่งบาดลึกบนผิวกระด้างสีคราม "เจ้ามีสิทธิจะเลือกขัดใจข้า โลกิ และข้ามีสิทธิที่จะทวงทุกอย่างคืนจากเจ้ากับธอร์ --ชีวิตของพวกเจ้าทั้งคู่"

"อย่าบังคับให้ข้าเลือกระหว่างท่านกับธอร์" โลกิเอ่ย ปล่อยให้เลือดที่ลำคอไหลจนเปรอะเสื้อ เขาไม่กลัว หากเฮล่าเป็นกระจก เขารู้จักนัยน์ตาสีสะท้อนกลับมาดี เฮล่าไม่ใจแข็งพอ เช่นเดียวกับที่เขาไม่เคยกล้าพอจะปลิดชีพธอร์ให้แน่ใจว่าพี่ตายและไม่มีวันหวนกลับ ทุกแผลที่สร้าง ทุกเสียงทะเลาะ ทุกการต่อสู้กับธอร์ โลกิไม่เคยไปได้ไกลกว่าคำว่าทำร้าย แม้มีโอกาสทำมากกว่านั้นหลายเท่า "ท่านไม่ฆ่าข้าหรอก ไม่แม้ข้าจะอยู่ในร่างที่ท่านรังเกียจ" 

"เจ้าคิดว่าตนเองสำคัญถึงเยี่ยงนั้นสำหรับข้ารึ? แค่ลูกเลี้ยงของโอดินที่มักใหญ่ใฝ่สูงคิดว่าตนคู่ควรกับบัลลังก์ทั้งที่อ่อนแอและปวกเปียกไม่แพ้แม่เลี้ยงของเจ้า" 

คำถากถางเจ็บกว่าแผลที่ลำคอ บาดจนน้ำตาแทบจะรื้นออกมา รวมถึงไฟโทสะดวงน้อยที่ปรารถนาจะรักษาเกียรติของฟริกกาว่านางเข้มแข็งกว่าพ่อนัก ความเข้มแข็งที่เฮล่าคงไม่เข้าใจเพราะไม่เคยได้สัมผัส 

แต่เขาก็วาจาเช่นนั้น มีปากเป็นอาวุธที่ใช้ทิ่มแทงผู้คน ประชดประชัน สัญชาตญาณแรกไม่เคยสั่งให้เอ่ยสิ่งที่มาจากใจ โลกิรู้ดีกว่าใครว่าไม่มีประโยชน์จะโต้เถียงกับคนที่ใช้อารมณ์ชวนทะเลาะเหมือนเกราะกำบัง มีแต่รังจะเติมเชื้อเพลิงให้ลุกโชติ

"ข้ารู้ว่าข้าสำคัญถึงเยี่ยงนั้น และข้ารู้ว่าธอร์เองก็ได้ใจท่าน" โลกิเอ่ยอย่างตั้งมั่น ใช้น้ำสยบไฟ ย่างเท้าขึ้นบันได บังคับให้เฮล่าเบี่ยงดาบออก เพราะไม่เช่นนั้นจะได้ความตายของโลกิและลูกเป็นผลลัพธ์ในทันที มือสีครามที่เย็นฉ่ำเอื้อมขึ้นกอบกุมมือที่เทพีแห่งความตายที่กำดาบแน่นไม่ปล่อย "ได้โปรด เห็นใจข้า อย่าให้ข้าเลือกในสิ่งที่เลือกไม่ได้" 

"บางครั้งเจ้าต้องเลือก"

"ข้าอยากได้พี่สาวมาตลอด"

เฮล่าชะงักกับคำโพล่งไร้ที่มาที่ไปของโลกิ ไม่รู้ว่าเทพมุสามาแผนใด ก่อนจะถามกลับถากถางด้วยความน้อยใจที่ไม่ปิดไม่มิดอีกต่อไป "แล้วข้าเป็นรึ พี่สาวเจ้า?"

"ท่านเป็น" โลกิตอบอย่างไม่ลังเล ปล่อยมือทิ้งลงข้างตัว "และท่านจะเป็นต่อไปแม้สุดท้ายเรื่องนี้จะจบลงที่พี่คิดกำจัดข้ากับธอร์.. เหมือนที่โอดินยังเป็นพ่อของเราและท่านเป็นบุตรีของเขา" 

 

เฮล่ารู้สึกหลายอย่าง เธออยู่มานานนม แต่ไม่รู้จะจัดการกับความรู้สึกนี้ได้อย่างไร ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมตาถึงผ่าว ทำไมอกถึงร้อน ทำได้เพียงเค้นเสียงเอ่ยความในใจอย่างยอมแพ้ เผยความอ่อนแอที่ซ่อนเร้น ความเอาแต่ใจที่ไร้เหตุผล

"ข้าไม่เหมือนพวกเจ้า ข้าอยากให้เจ้ารักเพียงข้า ให้ข้ามาก่อนใคร มาก่อนลูกของเจ้า ก่อนคนรักของเจ้า" 

 

เทพมุสายิ้มเศร้าให้กับเธอ

"และข้ามอบให้ท่านไม่ได้" โลกิสารภาพ "สิ่งที่ข้าให้ได้คือ ข้ายังเป็นคนเดิม คนที่ติดหนี้บุญคุณท่าน และปรารถนาจะชดใช้ทั้งหมดนั่น ไม่ใช่เพราะข้ากตัญญู ข้าห่างไกลจากคำนั้นนัก.. แต่เพราะข้ารักท่าน"

เฮล่านิ่ง ชั่งน้ำหนักของโลกิว่าเป็นความจริงหรือคำลวง คำว่ารักมันช่างแปร่งพร่าไม่คุ้นหู แม้จะเป็นคนเอ่ยขึ้นก่อน เธอสงสัยว่าเคยมีมั้ยที่ใครรู้สึกเช่นนั้นกับเธออีก หรือหากโอดินเคยรักเธอแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยวของคำที่อาจลวงหลอกจากเทพมุสา 

สิ่งที่ไม่เคยลิ้มลอง เมื่อได้มากลับยิ่งตะกละตะกลาม เสพติดและโหยหา ถือว่าเป็นความอ่อนแอหากไม่ได้มา และเป็นความเข้มแข็งหากช่วงชิงมาได้ นั่นคือความรักสำหรับเทพีแห่งความตาย

"ข้าไม่เคยอยากเป็นพี่สาว" เฮล่าเอ่ย ลดดาบลง "แต่ข้าอยากเป็นราชินีมาตลอด" 

"และท่านได้เป็นแล้ว ข้าคุกเข่าให้ท่าน ธอร์คุกเข่าให้ท่าน บัลลังก์เป็นของท่านอย่างชอบธรรม" โลกิปล่อยให้เลือดไหลริน นัยน์ตาสีแดงกล่ำนั้นจับจ้องดวงหน้าของเฮล่า "แต่เราเป็นได้มากกว่านั้นด้วยเช่นกัน" 

"ข้าทำไม่ได้" 

"ราชินีข้า.." เทพมุสาคลี่ยิ้มเศร้า เอียงคอเล็กน้อย เรือนผมสีดำยาวสะบัดไปตามภาษากาย ไล้คำคอสีครามที่โลหิตหลั่งเป็นสาย "หากเช่นนั้นท่านคิดจะทำเยี่ยงใด ฆ่าลูกของข้าตั้งแต่ในท้อง จับข้าขังคุกเป็นตัวประกันเพื่อให้ธอร์ทำสงครามเพื่อท่านหรือ"

"ได้รึ" เฮล่าถามห้วน รู้ดีว่านั่นเป็นคำประชดประชัน

"ก็คงได้ ใครจะขัดขวางท่านได้เล่า" โลกิตอบและถามกลับ หลังรอยยิ้มเศร้านั้นไม่วายติดน้ำเสียงหยอกเย้า 

ทั้งคู่เงียบและสบตากันอยู่ชั่วขณะ ก่อนเฮล่าจะหัวเราะร่วนออกมา และโลกิก็คลี่ยิ้มที่ยาวและสดใสขึ้นกลับไป 

"ข้าชอบเสียงหัวเราะของท่าน"

"โอ้ อย่าเพิ่งเยินยอทำให้ข้าลืมความผิดเจ้า.. เจ้าคิดโกหกข้า"

"โกหกเป็นคำที่แสลงหู ข้าชอบคำว่า  _ไม่ได้บอกท่านทั้งหมด_  มากกว่า"

"นั่นมันประโยค"

"อ่า..  _ปกปิด_ แล้วกัน ข้าปกปิดท่าน" 

"ปกปิดราชินีเจ้า นั่นก็โทษถึงตาย" 

"โชคดีที่ท่านโปรดปรานข้าพอที่จะให้อภัยโทษ" 

ยากที่จะไม่ใจอ่อนและหลงรักในรอยยิ้มแสนกลของเทพมุสาหลังสิ้นประโยคนั้น หากรอยยิ้มของธอร์เป็นเหมือนตะวัน รอยยิ้มของโลกิก็เป็นดั่งดวงดาวที่พร่างพรายระยิบระยับท้องฟ้า วูบวาบเหมือนประกายของเพชรพลอย พานให้ใจสั่นยกริมฝีปากยิ้มลั่นหัวเราะตาม

แต่ในใจเฮล่ายังไม่อาจยอมรับก้บตอนจบที่เหมือนความสุขสันต์มากองแทบเท้ารอเพียงให้เธอก้มเก็บ เพราะทุกครั้งที่เธอมองโลกิในร่างโยธัน ทุกอย่างกรีดร้องถึงฝันที่ไม่อาจเป็นจริง เธอไม่อาจกอดร่างที่เย็นยะเยือกนั้นและได้ไออุ่นของโลกิ ไม่มีวันได้สบนัยน์ตาสีเขียวที่เคลือบแฝงความเจ้าเล่ห์และช่างคิดอีก 

เธอจะไม่สามารถฆ่าคนทั้งดาวเพื่อยักษ์น้ำแข็งตรงหน้าอย่างที่เธอทำเพื่อโลกิ แต่กลับกันเธอก็ไม่สามารถตัดขาดโลกิอย่างไร้เยื่อใยเหมือนอีกฝ่ายเป็นเพียงยักษ์น้ำแข็ง

"เลือกให้ดี โลกิ" เฮล่าได้ข้อสรุปกับตัวเอง และหวังว่าโลกิจะไตร่ตรองมันให้ดี "ข้าไม่สนใจเหตุผลของเจ้า แต่ถ้าเจ้าเลือกจะติดอยู่ในร่างโยธัน ข้าเป็นได้เพียงราชินีเจ้า และไม่อาจเป็นมากกว่านั้น" 

"ข้าเปลี่ยนใจท่านไม่ได้เลยหรือ"

"ข้าไม่อาจมองเจ้าและคิดถึง.. เจ้า"

"ท่านรู้แต่แรกแล้วว่าข้าเป็นอะไร ไยตอนนี้มันถึงสลักสำคัญ"

"เจ้าก็รู้แต่แรกว่าตนเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ไยตอนติดอยู่ร่างนี้หนแรกถึงได้คุ้มคลั่ง?" 

คำถามนั้นค้างเติ่งกลางอากาศ โลกิไม่สามารถสรรหาคำตอบที่หวังจะกล่อมเฮล่าให้เอนอ่อนกว่าที่เป็นได้ จนบัดนี้เขาก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าพี่สาวเกลียดชังยักษ์น้ำแข็งเพราะอะไร แต่โลกิเชื่อว่ามันต้องมีเหตุ และตัวตนของเขาอย่างเดียวไม่เพียงพอจะลบล้างมัน โยธันหนุ่มก้มหน้าลงอย่างผู้แพ้ หากยามที่คิดว่าพ่ายแพ้จนหมดรูป มือของเฮล่ายื่นมาเชยหน้าเขาขึ้น ประกายแห่งความหวังวูบวาบร้อนระอุในอกที่เย็นเฉียบ

"จงเชิดหน้าขึ้น ไม่ว่าคำตอบของเจ้าคืออะไร อย่าได้เลือกในสิ่งที่คิดย้อนกลับมาและจะต้องเสียใจ อย่าได้ละอายกับสิ่งที่ตัดสินใจ" เฮล่าละมือของตนออก ย่างเท้าเดินลงจากบันไดเพื่อยืนข้างกายโลกิ และมือสีขาวจับที่หน้าท้องของเทพมุสาเป็นหนแรก สัมผัสถึงชีวิตภายในร่างที่คราม "ธอร์และข้าบอกจุดยืนตัวเองให้เจ้าฟังแล้ว ทีนี้ก็เหลือแต่เจ้าว่าจะเอาอย่างไร"

 

 


	67. (+35) Panic attack

 

30 Days (+35) Panic attack

 

มือของฮาฟดันสัมผัสกับแผลบนลำคอของโลกิ เทพมุสาสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย 

 

"เจ้ากล้า ข้ายอมรับในเรื่องนั้น" โยธันเฒ่าบอก "ข้าว่าให้ซิกกี้ทำแผลให้จะดีกว่า มือข้าใหญ่เกินไป" 

 

"เฮลบาห์เป็นเช่นไรบ้าง" 

 

"อย่าห่วง นางรู้จักเอาตัวรอดดี" 

 

"ท่านทวด!" ไอวาร์ร้องเรียกเสียงดังแล้วเปิดประตูเข้ามาก่อนพี่ชายที่ก้าวเท้าฉับๆไล่หลังอย่างเหนื่อยหอบ คอยตามปิดประตูที่เปิดอ้าให้น้อง

 

"ว่ายังไง วันนี้พวกเจ้าไปทำอะไรมา" ฮาฟดันถามเสียงนิ่ง หันไปมองเด็กทั้งสองที่วิ่งเล่นเข้ามา

 

"วันนี้มีสาวๆชาวแอสการ์ดจีบข้ากับซิกกี้ด้วย!" ไอวาร์รายงานพร้อมกับฉีกยิ้มกว้างให้ทวดของตนจนแก้มปริ เสยผมสีเทายาวเท่าคางที่เคยถูกบังคับให้ไว้ตอนถูกจับตัวขึ้น ภาคภูมิใจที่โดนคนชมมา

 

"เจ้ายังเด็กไป พวกนั้นเห็นร่างเจ้าแล้วคิดว่าบรรลุนิติภาวะกันแล้วหรือยังไง" ฮาฟดันม่นคิ้วและส่ายหัวหน่ายๆ "พวกแอซิร์.."

 

ไอวาร์วิ่งตรงเข้ามากระโดดทิ้งตัวลงบนม้านั่งยาว กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนครองที่จังก้าอย่างเพียงผู้เดียวอย่างแก่นแก้ว โดยไม่ได้สนใจจะมองสิ่งอื่นหรือใครอื่นในห้อง เพียงอยากโม้ให้ท่านทวดฟังถึงสิ่งที่เจอมา "แต่ข้าชอบนี่ พวกนางสวยแถมสนใจข้ากับซิกกี้กันใหญ่ ซื้อของให้พวกข้าด้วย" 

 

หากโยธันเด็กคนพี่ช่างสังเกตกว่า มองแวบเดียวก็เห็นเทพมุสาที่ถูกบังอยู่หลังร่างใหญ่ยักษ์ของทวดตน

 

"เจ้าชายโลกิ.." ซิกกี้โค้งให้เล็กน้อยก่อนตาโตตื่นตกใจเมื่อเห็นแผลที่ลำคอและเสื้อที่เปื้อนเลือดของเทพมุสา "ใครทำอะไรท่าน?" ร่างบางปรี่เข้ามาและมองดูแผลที่เลือดยังไหลอยู่ด้วยความตระหนกห่วงใย

 

"ข้าทะเลาะกับพี่ส--" โลกิหยุดตัวเองเมื่อนึกถึงบนสนทนาในท้องพระโรง เฮล่าที่บอกว่าไม่อาจเป็นพี่สาวให้เขา "ข้าโกหกราชินีตัวเองเลยถูกลงโทษ" 

 

ซิกกี้กับไอวาร์บนม้านั่งส่งสายตาให้กันอย่างเงียบเชียบ ด้วยสายใยแบบที่มีเพียงพี่น้องจะเข้าใจกันได้

 

"ซิกกี้ เจ้าทำแผลให้เจ้าชายโลกิที" ฮาฟดันสั่ง ผละร่างออกมาเพื่อให้เหลนคนโตจัดการกับแผลได้ถนัด

 

โยธันเด็กคนพี่ไม่รีรอ รีบหันไปรองน้ำใส่กาละมังเล็ก และจุ่มผ้าลงในน้ำบิดจนหมาดจากนั้นเดินเข้าหาเทพแสนกล

 

"ข้าขออนุญาต" ซิกกี้บอก มือสีครามเรียวยาวของซิกกี้ยกผ้าหมาดขึ้นซับเลือดที่คอระหงของคนเป็นเจ้าชาย ขณะที่ไอวาร์จ้องภาพตรงหน้าไม่กระพริบตาเหมือนคิดอะไรเงียบเชียบอยู่ในใจ 

 

โลกิลอบมองเด็กทั้งสองสลับกันไปมาอย่างพินิจ คิดว่าควรชวนทั้งคู่คุยทำความรู้จัก และเมื่อคิดถึงคำพูดอวดทวดของไอวาร์ที่ว่ามีสาวจีบก็อดถามไม่ได้ "พวกเจ้าไม่เกลียดแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนหรอกรึ ข้าหมายถึง.. พวกเขาทำแบบนั้นกับเจ้า.. เป็นข้าคงอยากให้แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนตายจนสิ้น" 

 

มือของซิกกี้ชะงักเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะเช็ดเลือดต่อโดยไม่พูดอะไร ต่างกับไอวาร์บนม้านั่งที่ยักไหล่และตอบทันควัน 

 

"ถ้าเขาทำร้ายข้า ข้าก็เกลียด ถ้าเขามาดี ข้าก็รับ.. อย่างสหายท่าน แฟนดรัล เขาพาข้ากับซิกกี้ตะเวนชมรอบๆแอสการ์ด สอนข้าปามีดแล้วก็จีบสาว มีอะไรที่ข้าอยากได้เขาก็ซื้อให้ ข้าจะเกลียดเขาไปทำไม" 

 

โลกิเหลือบสายตามองฮาฟดัน และไม่เห็นความไม่พอใจในคำพูดชมชอบแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนของเหลนคนเล็ก ทั้งที่เมื่อแรกโลกิคิดว่าโยธันที่มากอายุอย่างฮาฟดันย่อมต้องเกลียดชังแอสการ์ดเข้าเส้นเลือด ทั้งสิ่งที่โอดินทำ ธอร์ทำ เขาทำ และยังไม่พอ-- ไหนจะพวกชั่วที่ย่ำยีเด็กเหล่านั้น

 

โลกิยังคิดว่าฮาฟดันเกลียดแอสการ์ด จะไม่เกลียดไรอย่างไร หากเทพแสนกลชื่นชมในความใจกว้างที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ยัดเยียดสิ่งนั้นให้ยักษ์รุ่นใหม่ บางทีนักปราชญ์เฒ่าคงเห็นในสิ่งที่เขาเห็น ความปรองดองในอนาคต กัดฟันกลืนน้ำลาย เกลียดปลาไหลกินน้ำแกง หากนั่นหมายถึงจะมีอนาคตที่ดีกว่าให้เหลนทั้งสองของตน 

 

"...แต่ซิกกี้ก็อีกเรื่องล่ะนะ" ไอวาร์พึมพำต่อ เรียกสายตาโลกิให้ก้มลงมองโยธันเด็กที่กำลังทำแผลให้ตน 

 

"เจ้าเกลียดแอสการ์ดเดี้ยนงั้นรึ" โลกิถามเสียงนุ่มอย่างใคร่รู้

 

ซิกกี้วางผ้าหมาดลงบนโต๊ะและเอื้อมหยิบผ้าพันแผล ไม่ยอมสบตา เอ่ยเสียงแผ่วเบา "ข้า.. ข้าแค่ไม่ชอบที่มีคนทำร้ายไอวาร์ หรือท่าน" 

 

"ทำร้ายข้า?"

 

"ราชินีท่าน"

 

"โฮ่" โลกิร้องเบาๆอย่างแปลกใจ ไม่คิดว่าเด็กน้อยตรงหน้าจะคิดไปไกลเยี่ยงนั้น ก่อนจะแก้ตัวให้เทพีแห่งความตายที่คงไม่สนใจอะไรว่าใครจะคิดกับตนอย่างไร "มันเป็นความผิดของข้าเอง ปกตินางโปรดปรานข้าเยี่ยงกว่าอะไรดี" 

 

"ท่านไม่คิดกลับบ้านหรือ?" ซิกกี้ช้อนสายตาขึ้นสบ น้ำเสียงเว้าวอน พานทำให้โลกินึกเอ็นดู

 

"ที่นี่คือบ้านข้า ซิกกี้" โลกิตอบอย่างใจเย็น ลูบผมสีดำเทาของเด็กชาย

 

"แล้วโยธันไฮม์เล่า.. ท่านจะทิ้งพวกเราไปอีกหนหรือ?" 

 

โลกิรู้สึกผิดและโหวงอย่างประหลาดเมื่อซิกกี้เอ่ยอย่างเว้าวอนให้เขาอย่า'ทิ้ง'พวกตนไป ความรังเกียจในตำแหน่งเจ้าชายและบัลลังก์ของโยธันไฮม์หายไปอย่างปลิดทิ้งเมื่อตอนรู้ว่าตนกำลังตั้งครรภ์ ลูกที่ยังไม่ได้เกิดมาทำให้เขารู้สึกได้ถึงสายใยเผ่าพันธุ์แต่กำเนิด คำว่าปีศาจร้ายและอสูรกายแปรเปลี่ยนความหมายไปจากเดิม บัดนี้ยามมองซิกกี้กับไอวาร์ เขาเห็นอนาคตที่อยากอุ้มชูและไถ่บาป เห็นสิ่งที่บางทีลูกของเขาอาจได้เป็น

 

_แต่มันอาจสายเกินไป_

 

"ข้าเกรงว่าจะไม่มีใครต้อนรับข้า ซิกกี้.. ข้าอุ้มท้องที่โยธันไฮม์ถือว่าเป็นอาเพศ" 

 

"แต่ท่านไม่ได้จะให้เขาเกิดมาอยู่แล้วนี่นา!" ไอวาร์โพล่งขึ้นมาอย่างไม่รู้กาละเทศะ อายุที่ยังอ่อนเยาว์ทำให้ไม่รู้อะไรที่นอกเหนือไปจากสิ่งที่แอบได้ยินจากทวดและเฮลบาห์คุยกัน

 

"ไอวาร์" ซิกกี้ดุน้องและจ้องให้หุบปาก แม้ตนเองจะไม่เข้าใจก็ตามว่ามันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่อะไรกันกับการที่เจ้าชายโลกิท้องกับชาวแอซิร์ หรือแม้กระทั่งความสำคัญของการที่มารดาจงใจทำแท้ง 

 

เด็กทั้งคู่เกิดในยุคที่ทุกอย่างบนโยธันไฮม์ถูกทำลายเป็นซากไปแล้ว วัฒนธรรม ประเพณี ศาสนา เสื่อมโทรมไปตามความรุ่งโรจน์ที่มลายสิ้น เลือนหายไปตามกาลเวลา เหลือเพียงมนตราน้ำแข็งและร่างที่แกร่งกร้านเหมาะทำสงคราม ยิ่งเมื่อลาฟฟี่สิ้นและดินแดนถูกทำลายไปกว่าครึ่ง สิ่งที่เหลือที่ความลำบากยากแค้น ในช่วงอายุเพียงนิดเดียวของซิกกี้และไอวาร์ เด็กทั้งสองเห็นโยธันเพศเมียที่จงใจแท้งลูกเพราะไม่สามารถเลี้ยงดูปากท้องอีกหนึ่งชีวิตราวเรื่องปกติ --ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ผิดศีลธรรมสำหรับยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ก็แค่ธรรมชาติของชีวิต

 

"พวกเขายังเด็ก ไม่รู้อะไร" ฮาฟดันบอกกับโลกิที่นิ่งไปเพราะคำพูดของเด็กๆที่แทงใจ

 

ไอวาร์เบ้ปากเล็กน้อยไม่คิดว่าตนทำอะไรผิด แต่ก็รู้ดีกว่าจะเถียงพี่กับทวด หรือเสี่ยงทำให้เจ้าชายโลกิไม่พอใจกว่าเดิม ส่วนซิกกี้รู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วน เขารู้ว่าไม่ควรพูดเรื่องเช่นนี้แต่ไม่แน่ใจว่าเพราะอะไร เมื่อไม่รู้จึงปล่อยหน้าที่พูดคุยเป็นของผู้ใหญ่ จดจ่อกับใส่ยาและพันแผลให้เทพแสนกลแทน 

 

"แต่เจ้าก็เช่นกัน.." ฮาฟดันตัดสินใจเอ่ยเมื่อโลกิยังนิ่งหลังซิกกี้พันแผลให้จนเสร็จ

 

"แต่ข้าก็อะไร..?" ถ้อยคำที่กำกวมทำให้เทพแสนกลถามกลับอย่างอดไม่ได้ 

 

"ยังเด็กและไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับเผ่าพันธุ์ของตัวเอง" ฮาฟดันตอบเสียงเรียบ ไม่มีความกลัวแม้แต่น้อยว่าอีกฝ่ายมีฐานะสูงศักดิ์กว่าเช่นไร เป็นท่าทีที่ชวนให้นึกถึงครูหลวงหรือพระบิดาโอดินในอดีต ไม่มีการตามใจ ไม่มีการป้อยอ แข็งเหมือนเหล็ก เอาใจยากเหมือนหิน 

 

"มีอะไรที่ข้าควรรู้และยังไม่รู้?" โลกิถามกลับเสียงห้วน ทำเอาซิกกี้สะดุ้งถอยห่างเข้าไปจับมือน้อง เทพแสนกลรู้สึกผิดแต่ใจจดจ่อกับโยธันเฒ่ามากกว่า เขาโตและชาญฉลาดเกินกว่าจะให้ใครมาหยามว่าไร้ปัญญา

 

ฮาฟดันหัวเราะกร้านหยาบน่ารังเกียจราวนั่นเป็นคำถามของคนโง่ อกสีครามใหญ่โตกระเพื่อม "ถ้าเจ้ายังตัดสินใจไม่ได้ว่าจะทำยังไงกับเด็กในท้อง ทำไมไม่ใช้เวลาสามเดือนที่เหลือบนโยธันไฮม์เล่า เจ้าชายโลกิ"

 

"แล้วนั่นจะช่วยให้ข้าตัดสินได้ตรงไหนกัน"

 

"หลายอย่าง.. เจ้าจะได้รู้ว่าตำนานของข้าพูดอะไรบ้าง จะได้รู้ว่าหากต้องติดอยู่ในร่างโยธันตลอดไป ชีวิตจะเปลี่ยนไปเช่นไร จะต้องเผชิญกับอะไร เจ้าถือว่าแอสการ์ดเป็นบ้าน นั่นถูกแล้ว โยธันไฮม์ไม่มีวันเป็นบ้านเจ้าอย่างที่นี่ แต่เจ้าควรรู้ว่าตนเกิดมาจากไหน เป็นอะไร ทำไมลาฟฟี่ถึงทิ้งเจ้าไว้ให้อยู่ในกำมือของโอดิน เหตุใดจึงไม่มีใครในโยธันไฮม์ตามหาเจ้ามาก่อน ทั้งที่เจ้าเป็นเจ้าชาย"

 

อารมณ์หงุดหงิดหน่วงๆของโลกิเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นดังขึ้น เทพแห่งคำลวงชอบปริศนาและชอบความลับ และแม้เขาทำเป็นอยากลืมเลือนว่าตนเป็นบุตรของลาฟฟี่แค่ไหนก็ตาม.. แต่นั่นไม่ได้แปลว่าไร้ความสงสัยถึงที่มาของตนเอง มันเคยง่ายที่จะทำเป็นไม่ใส่ใจ เพราะคิดไว้แล้วว่าจะไม่มีวันได้คำตอบ แต่ยามมีคนบอกว่าคำตอบอยู่แค่ตรงหน้า หัวใจของโลกิไม่อาจหยุดที่จะเต้นระรัวใต้หน้ากากที่ทำเป็นเฉยเมย 

 

"จะมีอนาคตได้อย่างไรหากไม่รู้อดีตของตนเอง เจ้าก็ถือว่าตนเป็นนักปราชญ์ ควรจะรู้ว่าในอดีตนั้นมีปัญญาซ่อนอยู่เสมอ" ฮาฟดันเอ่ย นัยน์ตาสีแดงกล่ำท้าทายให้ตกหลุมพลาง "ถ้าเจ้าจะตัดสินใจอะไรที่จะเปลี่ยนชีวิตตัวเองไปตลอดกาล ก็ควรรู้ก่อนว่าแท้จริงตนเป็นใคร"

 

"เจ้าว่าโยธันไฮม์มีคำตอบให้ข้ารึ" 

 

"ถ้าไม่ใช่ทั้งหมดก็เกือบทั้งหมด" 

 

"โยธันไฮม์เป็นที่ที่อันตรายที่สุดที่หนึ่งสำหรับข้า.. ทั้งเรื่องที่ข้าทำลงไป เรื่องที่ข้าถูกชุบเลี้ยงโดยโอดิน เรื่องที่ข้าฆ่าลาฟฟี่ เรื่องที่ข้าท้องกับแอซิร์.. เจ้าจะรับประกันความปลอดภัยของข้าได้แค่ไหนว่าข้าจะกลับมาอย่างมีชีวิต" 

 

ทันทีที่พูดเช่นนั้นและฮาฟดันกระตุกมุมปากยิ้มอย่างคนชนะ เทพแสนกลหน้าเสีย รู้ว่าซ่อนน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นไม่อยู่ต่อให้พยายามแล้ว เขาไม่เคยเผยความปรารถนาของตนเองให้คนแปลกหน้าเห็นเช่นนี้ พูดพล่ามแบไต๋จนอีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าเขาปรารถนาที่จะไปโยธันไฮม์จนแทบจะเก็บเสื้อผ้าไปเสียเดี๋ยวนี้หากได้รับคำสัญญา ราวเด็กที่หลงกลผู้ใหญ่

 

ฮาฟดันไม่ได้จี้ใจดำขยี้ความผิดพลาดของโลกิ เมื่อปลาติดเบ็ดสิ่งที่ควรทำไม่ใช่รีบกระตุกเส้นเอ็น แต่เป็นค่อยๆเลี้ยงให้มันเข้ามาใกล้ 

 

"โยธันไฮม์กำลังอับจนหนทางสิ้นไร้ไม้ตอก ขอเพียงมีความช่วยเหลือจากแอสการ์ดไปนิดเดียว ทั้งแผ่นดินก็คงบูชาเจ้าราวเป็นทวยเทพนอร์นส์" โยธันเฒ่าตอบคำถามด้วยเสียงเรียบและเสียดสีอาณาจักรของตนเอง 

 

"จริงๆนะ เจ้าชายโลกิ" ไอวาร์รีบร้องบอก ช่วยเสริมคำพูดของท่านทวด "ใครๆก็อยากให้ท่านกลับไปโยธันไฮม์ทั้งนั้นไม่ใช่แค่ซิกกี้... แม่ข้าก็อยากขอบคุณท่านด้วย..."

 

"ไอวาร์!" ซิกกี้ยื่นมือไปหยิกแขนน้องให้เงียบ

 

"โอ้ย! อะไรเล่า เจ้าอยากให้เจ้าชายกลับไปกับเราไม่ใช่หรอ ทำไมแทนที่จะช่วยข้าพูดกลับมาหยิกข้าเล่า" ไอวาร์บ่นเสียงดัง ลูบแขนตนป้อยๆ 

 

"เมื่อไหร่ที่เจ้าจะรู้ว่าไม่ควรพูดอะไร ไอวาร์" ซิกกี้กระซิบดุ

 

"เจ้าต่างหากที่ควรรู้ว่ามีโอกาสก็ต้องรีบคว้า" ไอวาร์ลุกขึ้นจากม้านั่ง ปรี่เข้าไปจับมือของเจ้าชายโลกิขึ้นกุม เหยียดยิ้มกว้างสดใส มั่นอกมั่นใจ ไร้เดียงสา "ไปเถอะนะนะนะ! ข้าจะปกป้องท่านเอง เห็นที่ข้าฆ่าชาวแอซิร์ในห้องใต้ดินนั่นไหมล่ะ ข้าไม่กลัวอะไรหรอก เห็นข้าแบบนี้แต่ข้าไวมากเลยนะ ท่านยังถูกข้าขโมยมีดเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ! ถ้ามีใครคิดทำร้ายท่าน ข้าจะจัดการมันเอง! ตอบแทนที่ช่วยข้ากับซิกกี้ไว้เป็นไง" 

 

โลกิใจอ่อนกับคำพูดคำจาของไอวาร์ ดวงตาของเด็กชายเป็นประกายใสซื่อเปี่ยมด้วยความรักใคร่ อยากรู้นักว่ายามธอร์เป็นที่นิยมและหลงคำป้อยอก็เพราะแบบนี้หรือเปล่า เมื่อมีคนชอบก็อยากให้ความชอบนั้นอยู่ต่อไป อยากเอาใจเด็กน้อยเพื่อจะได้เป็นคนสำคัญตลอดไป

 

"ข้าบอกว่ายังไง ว่าเจ้าห้ามบอกใครว่าเป็นคนฆ่าแอซิร์ตนนั้น ห้ามแม้แต่กับครอบครัวเจ้า" เทพแสนกลหาเรื่องตำหนิ ก่อนที่จะหลงในคำพูดของโยธันคนน้องไปมากกว่านี้

 

"แต่ท่านทวดรู้อยู่แล้ว!" ไอวาร์รีบบอกเสียงดัง "ซิกกี้ปากโป้งก่อน!"

 

"โฮ่.. ข้านึกว่าเจ้าจะเป็นคนเก็บความลับได้ดีเสียอีก ซิกกี้" โลกิอดแหย่โยธันคนพี่ไม่ได้ หันไปแกล้งม่นคิ้วใส่ "ดูเหมือนข้าจะเข้าใจผิดสินะ"

 

"ข้า..." ซิกกี้พูดติดอ่างละล่ำละลักเหงื่อตก "ท่านทวดบอกว่าถ้าเป็นท่านคงไม่ทำเพียงฆ่าเขา.. แล้วก็คาดคั้นว่าที่จริงเป็นข้าหรือน้องกันแน่.. ข้าไม่รู้จะทำยังไง ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจผิดคำพูดกับท่านนะ!" 

 

"ซิกกี้น่ะขี้ฟ้อง!" ไอวาร์แล่บลิ้นใส่พี่ชาย

 

"ข้าเปล่า!" ซิกกี้เถียงกลับ ทำท่าเหมือนจะร้องไห้อยู่รอมร่อ หันมองโลกิแบบเว้าวอนเอ่ยเสียงแผ่วสะอื้น "ข้าเปล่านะ เจ้าชายโลกิ" 

 

เด็กคนหนึ่งสัญญาจะปกป้องเขา จัดการทุกคนที่คิดร้ายกับเขา ส่วนเด็กอีกคนแค่คิดว่าทำให้เขาผิดหวังก็แทบจะหลั่งน้ำตา

 

โลกิรู้สึกถึงสิ่งที่ไม่เคยรู้สึก บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะเขากำลังท้อง บางทีคือสัญชาตญาณของความเป็นแม่ หัวใจเขาเต้นแรง มือยื่นออกไปลูบแก้มของซิกกี้อย่างเอ็นดู

 

"ข้าล้อเล่น ข้าไม่โกรธเจ้าหรอก" โลกิยิ้มให้ซิกกี้ ใช้นิ้วลูบหางตาเด็กชายที่มีน้ำตาเอ่อปริ่มออกมา "ทวดเจ้ารอบรู้จะตาย แค่เจ้าพยายามรักษาคำพูด ข้าก็พอใจแล้ว" 

 

"ซิกกี้ขี้แย!" ไอวาร์ยังคงล้อเลียนพี่ชาย

 

โลกิส่ายหัว ลูบแก้มซิกกี้ทิ้งท้ายเบาๆทะนุถนอม และหันไปหยิกแก้มไอวาร์จอมพูดมาก

 

"โอยอ่านอำอาอำไอ" 

 

"เจ้าก็เลิกร้ายกับพี่ได้แล้ว" หยิกแก้มเสร็จก็หยิกจมูกต่อ "เรื่องจะปกป้องข้าก็ไม่ต้องหรอก แม่เจ้าคงเสียใจน่าดูถ้าเจ้าถูกทำร้ายเพราะข้า.. เห็นแบบนี้ ถึงข้าจะไม่ได้รูปร่างแบบธอร์หรือมีพลังสายฟ้าแต่ข้าก็ดูแลตัวเองได้"

 

_ก็คงยากขึ้นหลายเท่าเมื่อเขาไม่มีมนตราที่แม่ริเริ่มสอนกับตัว_

 

"ถึงท่านดูแลตัวเองได้ แต่ข้าก็อยากดูแลท่านอยู่ดีนี่นา!" ไอวาร์ร้องบอกหลังทันทีเมื่อมือที่บีบจมูกอยู่ยกออก "ข้าอาจไม่มีแข็งแรงเท่าซิกกี้ แต่ข้าเร็วแล้วก็ช่างสังเกตกว่าเขาเยอะ ข้ารับรองไม่มีใครทำร้ายท่านได้แน่ถ้าข้าอยู่ด้วย!"

 

"เจ้าเนี่ยนะช่างสังเกต" ซิกกี้พ่นลมหายใจออกจมูกแรงๆ ส่ายหัว นัยน์ตาสีแดงยังเรื่อๆจากน้ำตา พึมพำเถียงสู้ "เจ้าไม่เห็นเจ้าชายโลกิด้วยซ้ำตอนเข้ามา"

 

ไอวาร์หน้าระเรื่อเป็นสีม่วงครามไปหมด "น.. นั่น... ข้าเห็นแต่ข้ากลัวเจ้าไม่เหลืออะไรให้อวดเจ้าชายโลกิต่างหาก! ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าชอบเจ้าชายโลกิ ข้าก็เลยปล่อยโอกาสให้เจ้าอวดเขาบ้างไงล่ะ!" 

 

"เจ้าน่ะดีแต่พูด!" ซิกกี้โวยวาย "แต่ทำอะไรไม่เคยเห็นเอาจริงสักเรื่อง! ข้าน่ะ..ถ้าคิดจะทำก็ทำไม่มัวแต่พูดแบบเจ้าหรอก!"

 

โลกิหัวเราะลั่น แล้วยีผมสีเทาของทั้งคู่ให้เลิกทะเลาะกัน "ไม่ต้องทำอะไรเพื่อข้าทั้งนั้นทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ หรือถ้าคิดจะทำอะไรเพื่อข้าก็เอาเป็นดีต่อกันให้มากขึ้นดีมั้ย" 

 

ฟังแบบนั้นซิกกี้กับไอวาร์ก็มองหน้ากัน แต่แล้วก็ส่ายหัวแย่งกันเอ่ยเสียงเจื้อยแจ้วใส่เทพแสนกล

 

"แต่ข้าอยากจะปกป้องท่านนี่นา!" ไอวาร์ตะโกนบอก "ข้าจะฝึกให้ตัวเองเก่งๆล้มได้แม้แต่ท่านทวดเลย!"

 

"ข..ข้าจะทำทุกอย่างที่ท่านขอเลย จะให้ดีกับไอวาร์แค่ไหนก็ได้ถ้าท่านยอมกลับไปกับเรา" ซิกกี้ร้องบอกเสียงดังไม่แพ้น้อง

 

โลกิยิ้มลำบากใจให้เด็กทั้งสองที่ตาแวววาว ก่อนจะเอ่ยเสียงนุ่มอธิบาย "มันไม่ง่ายแบบนั้น ไม่ใช่แค่ข้าคิดแล้วก็ไปได้ มีเรื่องมากมายที่ข้าต้องจัดการอยู่ที่นี่ แถมธอร์คงไม่อยากให้ข้าอยู่ห่างสายตาเท่าไหร่ ข้าเองก็ไม่อยากอยู่ไกลเขา"

 

"งั้นก็ให้เจ้าชายธอร์ไปด้วยกันเลยไม่ได้หรือ" ซิกกี้ถามอย่างครุ่นคิด 

 

"อย่างน้อยไม่ข้าก็ธอร์ควรอยู่ที่นี่" โลกิส่ายหัวแล้วอธิบาย "คอยดูแลบ้านเมือง เป็นมือขวาให้ราชินี.. ไปพร้อมกันไม่ได้หรอก"

 

นั่นเป็นคำฟังดูดี แต่อันที่จริงก็คือ ใครจะไปรู้ว่าเมื่อเขากับธอร์ลับสายตาไป เฮล่าคิดจะทำอะไร โลกิรู้ดีว่าราชินีของตนยังปรารถนาสงครามและความรุ่งโรจน์ที่เหนือพระบิดา ที่ยังพอควบคุมได้ก็เพราะมีเขากับธอร์เป็นเหมือนโซ่ล่าม คอยเอาอกเอาใจ รวมถึงเอาปัญหามาให้แก้ตลอด

 

"อยู่ห่างราชินีกับเชษฐาอาจดีกับเจ้า" จู่ๆฮาฟดันก็เอ่ยเสนอแนะเสียงเรียบ "อยู่ที่นี่เมื่อไหร่เจ้าจะตัดสินใจได้ว่าจะเอาเช่นไร เมื่อพบหน้าราชินีเจ้าก็คิดอย่าง พอพบหน้าเชษฐาก็คิดอย่าง.. โลเลเช่นเด็กที่ไม่รู้จะเอาใจพ่อหรือแม่ดี"

 

"ข้าไม่ได้โลเลเช่นนั้น" โลกิเถียงทันควัน รู้สึกโดนดูถูก วันนี้ก็หลายครั้งแล้วจากฮาฟดัน แต่ในความโมโหขัดใจนั้นโลกิรู้ดีว่ามันมีความจริง เขาที่ยืนอยู่ต่อหน้าเฮล่าและเขาที่ยืนต่อหน้าธอร์ปรารถนาสิ่งที่แตกต่างกัน

 

เมื่ออยู่กับเฮล่า เขาเห็นอนาคตที่ตัวเองได้ทุกอย่างที่เคยต้องการ ได้เป็นตัวของตัวเอง ได้เป็นชาวแอซิร์ สามารถเป็นจอมหลอกลวง เจ้าแห่งมายา เทพแห่งความเจ้าเล่ห์แสนกลโดยที่ไม่มีใครต่อว่าอีกต่อไป ทุกคนจะยอมรับเขาที่เป็นเขา จากนี้ไปจะทำอะไรก็ได้ที่อยากทำ ไม่ต้องเสแสร้งใส่หน้ากากเป็นวีรบุรุษหรือคนดีกว่าความจริง จะได้เป็นน้องคนโปรดที่ถูกปรนเปรอจากทั้งพี่สาวและพี่ชาย ได้รับความรักเต็มอิ่ม ไม่ต้องถูกคาดหวังจากใคร ไม่ต้องแบกรับภาระหน้าที่ มีอิสระอย่างที่ใจอยากมานมนาน เขาจะได้ทำในสิ่งที่ฝันมาตลอด ท่องเที่ยวให้ทั่ว --ไปให้ไกลกว่าเก้าโลกของท่านพ่อ อ่านหนังสือทุกเล่มที่ยังทิ้งค้างไว้ ขู่พวกดาวล้าหลังให้หงอคุกเข่าราวข้าทาสบริวาร กลั่นแกล้งคนที่เขาไม่ชอบขี้หน้า ศึกษาความลับของจักรวาล หาคนรักให้กับสาวพรหมจรรย์อย่างเลดี้ซีฟคนงาม.. สารพัดอย่างที่อยากทำ

 

แต่เมื่ออยู่กับธอร์ โลกิเห็นอนาคตอีกอย่างที่แตกต่างไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง มันขมุกขมัวไม่ชัดเจน เป็นเส้นทางที่ลำบากกว่าและไม่มีใครสัญญาได้ว่าหลังฝ่าฟันขวากหนามทั้งหมดแล้วจะมีความสุขรอคอยอยู่  แต่ในความไม่แน่นอนนั้นจะมีอ้อมกอดของธอร์ พร้อมกับอีกหนึ่งชีวิตที่จะเปลี่ยนเขาไปตลอดกาล เขาจะเต็มไปด้วยภาระและหน้าที่หนักอึ้ง ชีวิตของคนอื่นจะอยู่บนบ่าของเขา จะไม่มีเทพจอมเจ้าเล่ห์ลอยชายรักสนุกอีกต่อไป คงจะเหลือเพียงโยธันแคระแกร็นที่ต้องเรียนรู้ทุกอย่างใหม่จากศูนย์ เขาจะถูกบังคับให้โตขึ้น ทำในสิ่งที่ผิดพลาด ทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง ผสมปนเปกันไป แต่เขาจะได้เห็นหน้าลูก จะได้สัมผัสชีวิตน้อยๆนั้น ได้กอด ได้รัก ได้เห็นลูกของพวกเขาเติบโต และไม่ว่าดีหรือร้าย ธอร์จะอยู่ตรงนั้นเสมอ ช่วยเขาฟันผ่าทุกอย่างไป มันอาจจะไม่สุขสบาย แต่เพียงนึกหัวใจของโลกิก็อุ่นวาบด้วยความหวังที่ธอร์ขอให้เขาลองเสี่ยง

 

ยามอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยว โลกิเหมือนตาบอด เขาไม่รู้ว่าต้องการอะไรกันแน่ --เขารู้ว่าเขาต้องการในสิ่งที่ลูกปรารถนา หากจะถามเด็กน้อยในท้องได้อย่างไรว่าอยากเกิดมาหรือไม่หากชีวิตต้องเจ็บปวดและเดียวดาย หรือแท้จริงแค่ความรักของเขาและธอร์ก็เพียงพอ

 

"ข้าไม่ได้คิดตัดสินใจเพื่อเอาใจใคร" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงหนักแน่นเมื่อโทสะจางหายทดแทนด้วยสติ "ข้าแค่ไม่รู้ว่าทางไหนที่ดีกับเด็กคนนี้มากกว่ากัน" 

 

"และข้าบอกว่าโยธันไฮม์อาจมีคำตอบให้เจ้า" ฮาฟดันเอ่ยเสียงแข็งด้วยสีหน้าเฉยเมยที่แฝงความรำคาญ "หากมีอันตรายเจ้าจะเรียกให้นายทวารของแอสการ์ดพาเจ้ากลับผ่านไบฟรอสต์เมื่อไหร่ก็ได้.. ทีนี้ยังเหลือคำแก้ตัวใดอีกที่ทำให้เจ้าปฏิเสธจะไป"

 

โลกิไม่รู้ว่าทำไมในวินาทีนั้น เขาสัมผัสได้ว่าฮาฟดันกำลังวางแผนบางอย่าง พยายามโน้มน้าวให้เขาไปโยธันไฮม์อย่างไม่ลดราวาศอกจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะระแวง นัยน์ตาสีแดงของโยธันเฒ่าปกปิดบางสิ่ง แหลมคมจ้องมองเขาราวประเมินค่า หากยังอยู่ในร่างชาวแอซิร์ที่มีขนกายก็คงจะลุกซู่สะท้าน พลันความวิตกจริตก็ครอบงำหัวสมองของโลกิ ความแคลงใจทวีขึ้นพร้อมกับคำถาม 

 

หากทั้งหมดนี่คือแผนที่จะลอบฆ่าเขา หากซิกกี้และไอวาร์คือเหยื่อล่อที่ถูกฮาฟดันสอนให้พูดอย่างที่พูด บางทีทั้งสองอาจไม่ใช่แม้แต่เหลนจริงๆของโยธันเฒ่าด้วยซ้ำ แค่นักแสดง แค่เหยื่อล่อ ทุกอย่างอาจเป็นเพียงเรื่องโกหก แผนการระยะยาวเพื่อบางสิ่ง จับเขาเป็นตัวประกันเพื่อแลกกับเทสเซอแรค หรือล้างแค้นให้กับกษัตริย์ลาฟฟี่ 

 

ไม่มีทาง

 

_จริงรึ?_

 

ไม่มีทาง

 

ความตื่นตะหนกไร้สาเหตุที่จู่ๆก็ถาโถมมาพานทำให้ลำคอใต้ผ้าพันแผลของเขาร้อนระอุไปด้วย ภาพจินตนาการแสนเลวร้ายวาบขึ้นในหัว เฮล่าปลิดชีพเขาด้วยดาบที่เคยเป็นของขวัญ มือสีซีดของนางอาบเลือด ริมฝีปากบางแสยะยิ้มเย็นยะเยือก พึงพอใจกับความตายของเขา

 

เฮล่าไม่มีวันทำเช่นนั้น

 

_จริงรึ?_

 

เมื่อโลกิไม่กล้าเถียงด้านมืดของตัวเอง ความกลัวก็ยิ่งไหลพรั่งพรู --หาก...หากแฟนดรัลกับซีฟโกหกเล่า หากไม่มีใครยอมรับเขาจริงๆนอกจากธอร์... หากยังเหมือนเดิม ทุกคนทำดีกับเขาเพราะนั่นหมายถึงทำดีกับธอร์ 

 

**_น้องข้า เจ้ากำลังคิดมากไป_ **

 

เสียงของธอร์ดังขึ้นในหัวแทนเสียงของปีศาจที่ตอกย้ำความหวาดกลัว ร่างของเขาอุ่นวาบราวพี่อยู่ตรงนี้ กำลังโอบกอดเขา กระซิบที่ข้างใบหู 

 

**_ไม่มีใครเกลียดเจ้า โลกิ_ **

 

ร่างของเขาอุ่นวาบจนลำคอที่ร้อนระอุเพราะบาดแผลเลือนหาย ใจที่สั่นระรัวค่อยๆเต้นอย่างสงบลง โลกิหายใจเข้าออกยาวๆ กระพริบตาเชื่องช้าตั้งสติก่อนจะมองโยธันเฒ่าอีกหน --เขาจะไม่ยอมพ่ายแพ้ให้กับความโง่เขลาตาบอดของตัวเองอีก 

 

เขาอาจจะไม่รู้ว่าจุดประสงค์ของฮาฟดันคืออะไร แต่ซิกกี้กับไอวาร์? เทพแห่งคำลวงมั่นใจว่าความรู้สึกของเด็กทั้งคู่คือของจริง แฟนดรัลและซีฟที่ปกป้องเขาก็ของจริง ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขากับเฮล่าก็ของจริง 

 

 


	68. (+36) Ammolite ring

30 Days (+36) Ammolite ring 

 

 

**ธอร์นั้นร้อนใจ**

 

ระหว่างที่เขากลับจากไนดาเวลรีร์พร้อมกับซีฟผ่านไบฟรอสต์ นายทวารของแอสการ์ดมองเขาอย่างชั่งใจ ก่อนจะบอกว่า 'ท่านควรรีบไปหาน้อง' 

 

หากไม่มีเรื่องอะไร ไฮม์ดัลจะกล่าวเช่นนั้นทำไม

 

ระหว่างทางจากสะพานไบฟรอสไปยังราชวัง ธอร์เจอโฮกันที่อยู่บนหลังม้า พร้อมกับจูงมาข้างหลังอีกสองตัว รอพวกเขาอยู่

 

"โลกิได้แผล" เพื่อนชาววานาไฮม์บอกเรียบๆ

 

_ธอร์นั้นร้อนใจ_

 

เขาและซีฟต่างพากันกระโดดขึ้นม้าคนละตัวและควบกลับวัง เมื่อมาถึงหน้าวัง สิ่งแรกที่เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเห็นคือสเกิร์จที่เดินเฉื่อยชาใจลอยอยู่อย่างนวยนาด แต่พอได้สติเห็นหน้าเขาบนหลังม้าก็ทำท่าจะแกล้งทำเป็นมองไม่เห็น หันหลังเดินหนีกลับไปข้างใน แต่เจอซีฟลงจากม้าคว้าหมับเข้าให้ก่อน 

 

"ข้าไม่รู้ไม่เห็นอะไรทั้งนั้น ข้าแค่ยืนเฝ้าหน้าประตูเฉยๆ" สเกิร์จร้องบอกทั้งที่ยังไม่มีใครถาม เมื่อถูกซีฟบิดแขนให้หันมาเผชิญหน้าเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ลงจากม้า

 

"เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับโลกิ" ธอร์ถามกระโชก ใจร้อนเป็นเพลิง ขณะที่โฮกันควบม้าตามมาสมทบเพื่อนทั้งสอง 

 

"ข้าไม่รู้ คอเขาเป็นแผล มีเลือดเปรอะเสื้อ แล้วเฮล่าก็อารมณ์ไม่ค่อยดี" สเกิร์จเล่า เขาเห็นแค่นั้น ตอนโลกิเดินออกมายังยิ้มให้เขาพร้อมกับเอานิ้วชี้แตะริมฝีปากเป็นทำนองให้เงียบด้วยซ้ำ ร่างสีครามเดินสง่าจากไป อกผายไหล่ผึ่ง ไม่ได้ดูบาดเจ็บร้ายแรงอะไร นอกเสียจากเลือดไหลหยดแหมะๆไม่หยุดลงปกเสื้อ หลังจากนั้นไม่นานเฮล่าก็เดินออกมาพร้อมกับดาบเปื้อนเลือดในมือและบอกให้เขาไปไหนก็ไป และสเกิร์จไม่เคยใช่คนที่จะสู่รู้จนไม่ห่วงความปลอดภัยของตัวเอง ไม่มีคำถามใดๆทั้งสิ้นหลุดออกจากปากไปให้เสี่ยงตายเล่น เขาก็รู้เท่าที่เห็น

 

"เฮล่าทำ?" ธอร์ถามเสียงห้วนคาดคั้น สเกิร์จยักไหล่เป็นคำตอบแบบขอไปที เขาจะไปยืนยันได้ยังไง ในเมื่อตนเป็นแค่คนเฝ้าประตู และเห็นเพียงผลลัพธ์ที่ออกมา

 

_ธอร์นั้นร้อนใจ_

 

"เฮ้!" เสียงของแฟนดรัลทำให้ทุกคนหันไปมอง เทพนักรักที่โผล่มาจากข้างในขมวดคิ้วมองทุกคนกลับ ก่อนจะเดินมาแกะมือซีฟออกจากแขนของสเกิร์จอย่างเห็นใจ ใครก็รู้ว่าแรงของหญิงสาวนักรบนั้นพอๆกับธอร์ 

 

"เจ้าต้องเลิกทำร้ายผู้ชายไปทั่วได้แล้ว มายเลดี้" แฟนดรัลผิวปากแซวพร้อมรอยยิ้ม "เอาแต่ทำอย่างนี้เมื่อไหร่เจ้าจะหาคนรักได้เสียที.. ไม่งั้นก็เปลี่ยนไปชอบผู้หญิงจะดีมั้ย แบบนั้นเจ้าคงเนื้อหอมอยู่หรอก"

 

ซีฟแทบจะชักดาบออกจากฝักแล้วเฉือนของเพื่อนจอมปากมากของตัวเองทิ้ง หากไม่ใช่ธอร์นั้นปรี่เข้ามาแทรกก่อน ถามด้วยน้ำเสียงร้อนรน "เจ้ารู้ไหมว่าโลกิอยู่ที่ไหน"  

 

"โฮ่.. ท่านรู้เรื่องโลกิกับเฮล่าแล้วหรอ" แฟนดรัลเอ่ยอย่างแปลกใจนิดๆ ยิ้มเย้าแหย่ตามประสาคนอารมณ์ดี แต่พอเห็นสีหน้าถมึงตึงของธอร์ที่ไม่เล่นด้วยจึงรู้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลา อีกฝ่ายกำลังเป็นห่วงเทพแสนกลจนแทบคลั่ง "โลกิไม่เป็นอะไร กำลังอยู่กับซิกกี้และไอวาร์ที่ห้องปรุงยา" 

 

_ธอร์นั้นร้อนใจ_

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าย่ำเท้าผ่านสหาย ไม่มีคำถามใดอีก ใจคิดเพียงอยากเห็นว่าน้องปลอดภัย ตรงดิ่งไปยังห้องปรุงยา และเมื่อเปิดประตูก็เห็นร่างสีครามยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นกำลังทำหน้านิ่วใส่ฮาฟดัน ลำคอถูกพันด้วยผ้าพันแผลสีขาวสะอาดทบกัน ปกเสื้อย้อมหยดเลือด ไม่ผิดแน่ว่าโดนทำร้าย

 

"โลกิ!" ธอร์ตะโกนและไม่รอให้คนรักขานรับ กระโจนรวบร่างบางเข้ากอด โลกิขยับกระดุกกระดิกประท้วงเสียงแผ่วใต้ลำแขนแข็งแกร่ง "ท่านพี่ ปล่อย..! อายเด็ก..!" 

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าหาได้สนใจซิกกี้และไอวาร์ที่จ้องตาแป๋ว

 

"เจ้าปลอดภัยมั้ย" ธอร์ดันร่างของน้องออกและยื่นมือขวาออกไปสัมผัสกับลำคอตรงหน้า ไม่ได้สนใจสังเกตสีหน้าแดงเถือกของอีกฝ่ายที่ถูกกอดโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว "เฮล่าทำร้ายเจ้า?" 

 

โลกิทำหน้าประแล่มเจี๋ยมเจี้ยมระคนลำบากใจ ไม่อยากให้พี่โวยวายในเรื่องที่ตนหาได้ติดใจเอาความ แผลก็ใช่ว่าจะมากมายรู้ตัวอีกทีก็คงไม่เหลือแม้แต่รอย แต่ธอร์คงไม่มองแบบนั้น เขาบาดเจ็บเป็นเรื่องใหญ่สำหรับพี่.. มันก็น่าเขินปนหัวใจพองโตนิดๆ ความรู้สึกเดียวกับสมัยที่เขาล้มหัวเข่าถลอกแล้วท่านแม่ก็รีบโผเข้ามาดูแผลให้ ทั้งเขินทั้งอาย.. แต่ก็ดีใจ..

 

โลกิยกมือสีครามขึ้นแตะหลังมือของธอร์ เอียงคอน้อยๆทั้งแก้มแดงอมม่วง โปรยเสน่ห์หวานนุ่มให้คนตรงหน้าใจเย็นลง "อย่าโมโหเลย ข้าหาเรื่องเอง.. ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากมาย.. เฮล่าบอกว่าข้าจะตัดสินใจยังไงก็ตามนั้น นางจะไม่ห้ามอะไรเราทั้งคู่.."

 

"แต่...?" ต้องมีแต่ตามมาเสมอ ธอร์เริ่มจะรู้ดี

 

"ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่พี่กลายเป็นคนขี้ระแวงเช่นนี้ หืม?" คนเป็นน้องชายมองอย่างขำๆ 

 

"โลกิ.. ข้าจริงจัง.." มืออุ่นของธอร์ยกขึ้นสัมผัสแก้มครามเย็นฉ่ำ พลันนั้นโลกิก็รู้สึกลิ้นตัวเองแข็งทื่อ ล้อเล่นไม่ออก เพราะอยากละลายแทบเท้าพี่ชายให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด "ข้าไม่น่าให้เจ้าไปพบนางคนเดียว ต่อให้เจ้าจะยืนยันแค่ไหนก็ตาม"

 

ธอร์ไม่อาจเข้าใจเฮล่า ชั่วครู่หนึ่งราวกับนางจะทำทุกอย่างได้เพื่อโลกิ และอีกชั่วครู่หนึ่ง เพียงเขาละสายตา นางก็ทำเช่นนี้ --ทำร้ายโลกิ ..นั่นทำให้เทพีแห่งความตายอันตราย ..เขาควรอยู่ข้างๆน้องเพื่อปกป้อง ..เขาน่าจะรอบคอบกว่านี้ น่าจะ-- น่าจะไปกับโลกิ

 

"ข้าไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ.. เฮล่าก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรข้า" 

 

"โลกิอย่าโกหกข้า"

 

เทพแสนกลกระพริบตามองเขาครู่หนี่งอย่างช่างใจก่อนจะกระตุกยิ้ม "ข้าสัญญาจะบอกท่านหากข้าไม่ใช่คนโปรดที่สุดของนางแล้ว" 

 

รอยยิ้มและแววตาของโลกิห่างไกลกับคำว่าโกหกหรือปิดบัง ไม่ว่าเฮล่าจะทำอะไรลงไป สิ่งนั่นไม่ได้ทำให้โลกิหวาดกลัว ธอร์รู้สึกหายใจได้ทั่วท้องเป็นหนแรกหลังจากกลับมายังแอสการ์ด ไฟที่ร้อนรนเผาไหม้ในอกเหมือนถูกน้ำราดดับในพริบตา

 

โลกิเห็นไหล่ของพี่เลิกเกร็งก็ได้ทีกระเซ้าแหย่เพิ่ม "ไว้ท่านพี่ขโมยตำแหน่งคนโปรดไปจากข้าได้แล้วค่อยเป็นห่วงข้าก็ยังไม่สาย" 

 

ธอร์พ่นลมหายใจออกจมูกดังๆก่อนจะพึมพำตอบโต้กระปอดกระแปด "ใครจะเป็นคนโปรดอย่างเจ้าได้กัน ราชินีของเจ้าน่ะลำเอียง ทีกับข้าล่ะชอบสั่งให้เจ้าหมาป่านั่นตะปปไม่เลิก"

 

เทพแสนกลหัวเราะเมื่อคิดถึงภาพเฟนริสตะปปพี่อย่างขี้เล่นจนร่างกำยำเอนไปมาทรงตัวไม่อยู่ ก่อนนัยน์ตาสีแดงจะเหลือบไปเห็นโยธันเฒ่ากับเด็กๆที่จ้องกลับมานิ่ง ถึงได้นึกออกว่าต้องพูดอะไร มือสีครามเอื้อมออกไปกระตุกแขนเสื้อของธอร์เบาๆอย่างน่าเอ็นดู กระซิบเสียงแผ่วเบาออดอ้อน "ธอร์.. ข้าอยากขออะไรพี่อย่างหนึ่ง..."

 

ธอร์รีบหยักหน้า "อะไรก็ได้ ที่ข้าให้ได้"

 

โลกิเชยหน้าขึ้นอย่างหวาดหวั่น กลัวพี่ชายจะว่าหากพูดออกไป อ้ำอึ้งอยู่ครู่ใหญ่จนมือสากของธอร์ลูบหน้าเบาๆ ถึงได้ใจกล้ากัดฟันเปิดปากเอ่ย "ข้าอยากไปโยธันไฮม์.. ข้าอยากรู้เกี่ยวกับลูกคนนี้ให้มากขึ้นก่อนจะตัดสินใจ"

 

ธอร์เงียบกริบ ริมฝีปากเม้มเข้าหากันแน่น สบนัยน์ตาสีแดงที่ไหววูบไปมาของคนตรงหน้า ยิ่งเห็นท่าทีลำบากใจก็ยิ่งรู้ดีว่าน้องชายหมายความว่ายังไง ใจเขาร้อนระอุ ผิดหวังกับสิ่งที่โลกิกำลังจะขอแต่ไม่กล้าพูดตรงๆ มือที่สัมผัสแก้มครามอยู่ถอนออกตกลงข้างตัว กัดริมฝีปากถาม "เจ้าจะไม่ให้ข้าไปด้วย.."

 

และทันทีที่ได้ยินคำพูดของเขา นัยน์ตาสีแดงของโลกิฉายชัดถึงความรู้สึกผิด เป็นหลักฐานว่าเขาเข้าใจถูกแล้ว โลกิอยากไปจากเขา.. ไม่ใช่แค่นั้น ยังจะห้ามไม่ให้เขาตามไป.. มือของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากำแน่นเป็นกำปั้นยับยั้งอารมณ์ 

 

ฮาฟดันมองใบหน้าของอดีตเจ้าชายทั้งสองที่ตึงเครียดแล้วจึงบอกให้เหลนทั้งสองคนช่วยกันถือของ ดันบ่าต้อนเด็กๆให้เดินออกจากห้อง ไอวาร์ทำท่าจะไม่ยอมในทีแรก อยากอยู่ฟังเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากับเทพแสนกลคุยกันตามนิสัยอยากรู้อยากเห็น แต่พอถูกทวดจ้องเขม็งก็จ๋อยยอมตามไอวาร์ที่ฉุดกระชากแขนออกไปแต่โดยดี ฮาฟดันสบตาโลกิทิ้งท้ายก่อนจะปิดประตูทิ้งให้อดีตเจ้าชายของแอสการ์ดทั้งสองอยู่กันตามลำพัง

 

"มันเป็นการเดินทางของข้า.." โลกิเอ่ยเสียงเบาเมื่อเหลืออยู่แค่สองคน ในใจรู้สึกผิดไม่น้อย เขารู้ว่าธอร์เจ็บปวดกับการตัดสินใจของเขา ฉะนั้นหากมีอะไรแม้เพียงนิดที่จะทำให้พี่สบายใจขึ้นได้ โลกิก็พร้อมจะยอมรับ "ถ้าพี่เป็นห่วงจะให้ใครไปกับข้าก็ได้.. ให้ทรีวอร์ริเออร์ไปกันทั้งก๊วนข้าก็ไม่ว่า"

 

_เขาเองก็ไม่ได้ไว้ใจฮาฟดันเต็มร้อย คงดีกว่าถ้ามีคนที่ไว้ใจได้ไปด้วย_

 

"ให้ซีฟไปคนเดียวข้ายังวางใจกว่าสามหน่อนั่น" ธอร์หายใจขึ้นจมูกดัง 'เฮอะ' 

 

"ไม่นึกว่าจะได้ยินท่านพี่พูดแบบนี้" โลกิเลิกคิ้วแปลกใจ ไม่บ่อยนักที่พี่เขาจะไม่ไว้ใจให้สหายทั้งสามทำอะไร ธอร์ตายแทนสหายได้ และสหายเหล่านั้นก็ตายได้เพื่อธอร์  

 

"โวลสแตกก์โดนหลอกให้ดื่มเหล้าง่ายจะตาย และข้าจะบอกให้ว่าเหล้าของโยธันงี้แรงสุดๆเท่าที่ข้าโดนหลอกให้ดื่มมา" ธอร์กลอกตา "ส่วนแฟนดรัล.. เจ้าก็รู้ แฟนดรัลก็เป็นแฟนดรัล ไม่เอาจริงเอาจังกับอะไร.. แล้วโฮกัน..ข้ายังไม่อาจยกโทษให้เขาเรื่องที่ทำอะไรไม่ดีกับเจ้า ถึงข้าจะไม่รู้ว่าเขาทำอะไรก็ตาม"  

 

"..." โลกินิ่งไป คิดว่าควรพูดอะไรดี ธอร์ไม่ใช่คนที่เจ็บใจแค้นใครได้นาน ทั้งยังไม่ใช่คนที่จะมองหาข้อเสียของคนอื่นแม้จะใช้ในงานสำคัญ ทั้งหมดนี่เพราะเขา ธอร์ทำสิ่งที่ไม่สมตัวเองก็เพราะเป็นห่วงเขากว่าปกติ.. เทพแสนกลเคยอยากให้พี่ชายมองโลกในแง่ร้ายบ้าง แต่พอสมหวังจริงๆก็พบว่าตนไม่ชอบใจเสียเท่าไหร่ ธอร์ที่เป็นตัวเองนั่นมีเสน่ห์กว่า

 

"พี่โดนหลอกให้ดื่มเหล้าของโยธันหรือ" โลกิตัดสินใจถามเรื่องที่จริงจังน้อยที่สุดในคำบอกเล่า เบี่ยงเบนความสนใจของพี่ไปจากอารมณ์ขุ่นมัว 

 

"หยดเดียวก็ร้อนรุ่มจนพายุน้ำแข็งก็ยังทำให้ตัวสั่นไม่ได้" ธอร์หลงกลแต่โดยดี เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าคิดย้อนไปถึงรสชาติและความรู้สึกตอนลิ้นแตะเหล้าที่ยักษ์น้ำแข็งตนหนึ่งยื่นให้ ยามคุกเข่าท่ามกลางหิมะของโยธันไฮม์ มันร้อนและหวานกว่าเมรัยใดในแอสการ์ด ลวกลำคอเขาเหมือนลาวาจนเขาสำลัก ถูกเหล่ายักษ์น้ำแข็งหัวเราะใส่ยกใหญ่ 

 

"แต่ก็อร่อยดี" ธอร์ชมเสียงปลาบปลื้ม อารมณ์ดีขึ้นมา ประสบการณ์ที่โยธันไฮม์ไม่ได้มีแต่เรื่องร้าย เมื่อเขาดื่มแก้วที่สองลงท้อง บรรดาโยธันที่หัวเราะเยาะต่างก็พากันยอมรับว่าเขาอาจจะพอมีดีอยู่บ้าง บอกว่าแอซิร์ไม่มีได้งี่เง่าอย่างที่นึก

 

"ข้าก็อยากชิมดูบ้าง" โลกิเอ่ยเสียงนุ่ม "ถ้าข้าจะต้องอยู่ในร่างโยธัน ข้าก็ควรรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับโยธันบ้าง" 

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้านิ่งไปอีกหน กลับมาตีหน้าเคร่งเครียดเล็กๆ ก่อนจะปริปากถามจริงจัง "เจ้าคิดจะไปนานแค่ไหน"

 

"ไม่เกินสามเดือน.." 

 

ธอร์กลั้นหายใจ นั่นมันนานมากสำหรับเขา แค่สัปดาห์เดียวโดยไม่มีโลกิ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก็ไม่รู้จะมีชีวิตอยู่ได้อย่างไรแล้ว แถมที่ที่จะไปยังเป็นดินแดนของศัตรู เหน็บหนาว และอันตราย ทั้งยังท้องอยู่และไม่สามารถใช้เวทมนตร์ --และสามเดือน.. นั่นคือระยะเวลาที่ฮาฟดันให้โลกิตัดสินใจว่าจะเก็บเด็กไว้หรือไม่

 

"เจ้ากะจะอยู่ที่นั่นจนกว่าจะตัดสินใจได้" ธอร์ถามตรงๆ 

 

โลกิพยักหน้ายอมรับ "ข้าก็ตั้งใจไว้เช่นนั้น.. จะไม่กลับหากยังมีเวลาเหลือ"

 

ธอร์เงียบลงอีกหน ก้มหน้าลงมองพื้น เทพแสนกลไม่เคยเห็นพี่ชายใช้ความคิดในการหาคำพูดมากกว่าตอนนี้ ไม่แม้กระทั่งครั้งก่อนที่ทะเลาะกัน

 

"ธอร์.. " โลกิเริ่มรู้สึกเป็นห่วง เขาไม่ชอบเห็นธอร์แบบนี้ ถ้าพี่ชายอยากได้คำขอโทษ-- "ข.. ข้าขอโ--"

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่ก้มหน้าไม่ได้ยินสิ่งที่น้องตั้งใจจะพูด ในหัวคิดแต่เรื่องที่ตนเองจะพูด และเสียงทุ้มต่ำดังก้องของตนก็กลบเสียงของเทพแสนกลก่อนที่จะทันได้พูดจบจนมิด "เจ้าจะ... ยอมให้ข้าไปหาบ้างได้ไหม...!?" 

 

"มาหาข้า?" โลกิถามอย่างงุนงง ไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

"ข้าหมายถึง..." ธอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นและแก้มนั้นแดงระเรื่อ นิ้วชี้ยกขึ้นถูปลายจมูกตัวเอง มองเพดานหลบสายตาอย่างขัดเขิน "...ถ้าข้าคิดถึงเจ้า"

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าจ้องน้องชายก่อนแก้มจะแดงขี้นอีก วินาทีนั้นเป็นหนแรกตั้งแต่โตมาที่โลกิมองพี่ชายและคิดถึงคำว่า'น่ารัก' เทพแสนกลอ้าปากค้าง ร้อนวูบวาบไปตามแก้ม ไม่เคยนึกภาพว่าตนจะแพ้ทางให้กับพี่ชายที่ไม่มั่นอกมั่นใจพูดกระท่อนกระแท่นพลางหน้าแดงไปด้วยเช่นนี้มาก่อน ธอร์ที่เขารู้จักไม่เคยอ้อนด้วยท่าทีแบบนี้ ปกติอีกฝ่ายชินกับการถูกเขาอ้อนมากกว่า ไม่ก็ชินกับการตามง้อเขา แต่นี่เป็นของใหม่ ยิ่งเขามองพี่ แก้มของธอร์ก็ยิ่งแดง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ายิ่งหลบตาขัดเขิน น่ารักเหมือนกับสิงโตที่ทำตัวเป็นลูกแมว

 

"สามเดือนจะให้ข้าอยู่โดยไม่มีเจ้าได้ยังไง" ธอร์งอแง "ข้า...ถ้าข้าอยากไปหาเจ้าล่ะ.. ถ้าข้าแค่ขอเพียงเห็นหน้าเจ้าแวบเดียวก็พอ!" 

 

อ้า.. รู้ตัวอีกทีโลกิก็เผลอยื่นมืออกไปลูบผมสีทองของพี่ชาย อดใจไม่ไหว

 

"จ.. เจ้าทำอะไรน่ะ!" ธอร์สะดุ้ง แต่เมื่อเห็นสีหน้าของโลกิที่พรายยิ้มกว้างน้ำตาเล็ดออกมาพร้อมกับเสียงหัวเราะ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก็ชะงักปล่อยให้มือสีครามของน้องลูบผมตนเองต่อ มองสีหน้าของเทพแสนกลอย่างไม่เข้าใจอะไรสักนิด

 

"ฮ่ะฮะฮ่า ท่านพี่ก็มีด้านแบบนี้ด้วย!" โลกิเอนตัวหาพี่ชายหัวเราะเสียงใส มือข้างหนึ่งยังคงเล่นเรือนผมสีทองของพี่ชายที่เริ่มยาวขึ้นจากเดิม อีกข้างยกขึ้นปาดน้ำตาที่เล็ดออกมา "ขอโทษที่หัวเราะ แต่ข้าไม่เคยเห็นท่านเป็นแบบนี้" 

 

"แบบไหน?" ธอร์ถามด้วยแก้มที่ร้อนฉ่า

 

"แบบกล้าๆกลัวๆที่จะคุยกับภรรยาของตัวเอง" เทพแสนกลฉีกยิ้มกึ่งล้อกึ่งหว่านเสน่ห์ให้พี่ชาย มือสีครามยื่นออกไปแตะที่หลังหูร้อนทั้งสองข้างของธอร์ ก่อนเอ่ยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลจริงจัง "ธอร์.. ท่านเป็นสามีข้า ถ้าท่านมาหาข้า.. ข้าจะรู้สึกอะไรได้นอกจากความดีใจ" 

 

ยิ่งเสียงนุ่มของน้องพูด แก้มของธอร์ก็ยิ่งแดง หูก็ยิ่งร้อนในฝ่ามือที่เย็นเฉียบ

 

"โลกิ ข้ามีของจะให้เจ้า"

 

"โฮ่?" โลกิไม่ทันตั้งตัว "ไหน..อะไรกัน.."

 

ธอร์คว้ามือซ้ายที่จับหูร้อนของตนอยู่ลงมาข้างหน้า ไล้มือไปตามนิ้วสีครามเรียวยาวให้อีกฝ่ายเคลิ้มกับสัมผัส ก่อนจะถือวิสาสะรูดแหวนหมั้นออก โลกิว่าจะชักมือหนีและปกป้องแหวนหมั้นให้คงอยู่บนนิ้วอย่างหวงแหนสุดใจ แต่ไม่ทันได้ทำเช่นนั้น แหวนวงใหม่ถูกสอดเข้ามาก่อนอย่างพอดิบพอดี

  

"ข้าไปไนดาเวลลีร์มาเพื่อทำสิ่งนี้ให้เจ้า" 

 

โลกิมองแหวนบนนิ้วนาง มันไม่ได้หรูหรา ไม่ได้ประดับอัญมณียักษ์บนเรือนอย่างโอ่อ่า โอ้อวด หรือเด่นหรา ไม่ได้มีสีสันสะท้อนแสงระยิบระยับจนตาพร่ามัว แต่มันทำให้ดวงตาของเขาร้อนเหมือนจะร้องไห้ 

 

หากโลกิเคยคิดว่าธอร์ไม่รู้จักเขาดีพอ นั่นก็เป็นตัวเขาในอดีตที่โง่เขลา 

 

"เจ้าชอบไหม" 

 

"ข้ารักมัน" 

 

เรือนแหวนนั้นเป็นสีเงินเรียบง่ายหนาประมาณหนึ่งนิ้ว ประดับเพชรฝังเล็กๆเพียงสองเม็ด ทว่ารายละเอียด.. เขาพลิกมือเพื่อมองอีกด้านของแหวน มองสิ่งที่สลักรอบตัวเรือนให้ครบถ้วน โลกิเห็นทุกลวดลายที่ซ่อนอยู่ มงกุฎของพวกเขาที่เป็นรูปปีกนกและเขาด้วง หอกและค้อน สายฟ้าและน้ำแข็ง งูและราชสีห์ ทุกอย่างเกี่ยวพันกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียวในรูปลักษณ์ที่ลดทอน มองเผินๆคล้ายลายเส้นที่ไร้แบบแผน นอกจากเขาและธอร์คงยากที่จะมองเห็นและเข้าใจความหมายของมันอย่างแท้จริง --แต่มันอยู่ตรงนั้น ตรงหน้าเขา

 

ที่กลางเรือนแทนที่จะประดับอัญมณีนูนออกมาอย่างปกติ กลับฝังด้วยแอมโมไลต์สีเขียวแดงที่แพรวพราวหลากสีอยู่ในตัวเรือน เคลือบเฉดสวยงามยามกระทบแสงในมุมที่แตกต่างกัน งามงดแปลกประหลาดจนไม่อาจละสายตา โลกิไม่เคยนึกว่าสีเขียวที่เขาชอบและสีแดงของพี่จะผสมปนเปและงดงามได้เช่นนี้มาก่อน 

 

"ข้านึกว่าคนไม่ละเมียดละไมอย่างท่านจะเลือกแหวนวงบางอย่างอิสตรี ทำจากทองคำรายล้อมด้วยเพชรประดับมากมายพรายพร้อมอัญมณีเม็ดโตให้ข้าเสียอีก" โลกิอดไม่ได้ที่จะแซวพี่ชายแต่สิ่งที่ไม่ได้พูดออกไปคือ '--ถึงเป็นเช่นนั้นข้าก็คงรักมันอยู่ดี'

 

"เจ้าชอบอะไรใหญ่โตหรูหราฟู่ฟ่าก็จริงอยู่" ธอร์เอ่ยด้วยความมั่นใจ เสียงอบอุ่นนุ่มนวลผิดมาดมุทะลุ "แต่อะไรที่สำคัญกับเจ้าจริงๆ เจ้าชอบให้มันคิดมาดี เรียบง่าย และไม่เด่นสะดุดตา.. สำคัญกับเจ้าเพียงคนเดียว"

 

โลกิแนบแหวนบนนิ้วกับอกของตัวเอง ก้มลงมองไม่วางตา เพียงแค่แหวนจากธอร์ก็เพียงพอให้เขาหวงแหนมันแล้ว แต่วงนี้มีความหมายกว่านั้นหลายเท่า ทุกครั้งที่เขามอง โลกิเห็นตัวเองกับธอร์ ความเอาใจใส่จากธอร์ ความช่างคิดของธอร์.. น้ำตาของโลกิพานจะรื้นออกมาจริงๆ 

 

"ข้ารักมัน" โลกิเอ่ยซ้ำเสียงแผ่ว "ข้ารักพี่"

 

มือของธอร์เชยให้ดวงหน้างามของเทพแสนกลเงยขึ้น 

 

"ข้าก็รักเจ้า.. ทุกอย่างของเจ้า.."

 

โลกิหวังจะให้พี่โน้มลงจูบ แต๋ธอร์ไม่ได้ทำเช่นนั้น ซื่อบื้อและไม่ได้เรื่อง นัยน์ตาสีนภาที่ก้มลงมองชวนให้โลกิหลงและอยากเขย่งปลายเท้าขึ้นขโมยริมฝีปากนั้นเป็นของตัวเอง แต่เทพแสนกลกลัวพี่ชายจะปฏิเสธ

 

"พี่โกรธข้าไหมที่ข้าจะไปโยธันไฮม์โดยไม่มีท่าน.."

 

"เจ้าไปเพื่อจะหาเหตุผลที่จะเก็บลูกของเราไว้.. เจ้าไปเพราะเจ้าสัญญากับข้าว่าจะคิดให้ดี จะให้โอกาสลูกของเราถ้าเจ้าเชื่อว่ามันมีโอกาส... แล้วข้าจะโกรธเจ้าได้ยังไงกัน" 

 

 _โลกิไม่เคยคาดหวังให้ธอร์เห็นเพียงด้านดีของเขา แต่ธอร์ก็ทำอยู่ดี_ _ไว้ใจเขา.. เห็นในสิ่งที่ตัวเขาเองยามส่องกระจกยังไม่เห็น.._

 

"ธอร์ ข้าบอกหรือยังว่าข้ารักท่าน?" โลกิอดถามออกมาไม่ได้

 

"เจ้าบอกแล้ว" ดูเหมือนครั้งนี้ธอร์ถึงจะรู้ตัวว่าน้องชายรอบางสิ่งจากตน เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าโน้มใบหน้าลง นิ้วโป้งร้อนแตะปลายคางเย็นฉ่ำ ก่อนจะตามด้วยจุมพิตลงบนริมฝีปากบางสีครามที่เผยอรับ มอบอุณหภูมิร้อนฉ่าผ่านปลายลิ้นให้กับคนที่เย็นดุจน้ำฝนในเดือนหนาว ยามถอนริมฝีปากออกก็กระตุกยิ้มโง่ๆที่ไม่มีใครปฏิเสธว่ามันพราวไปด้วยเสน่ห์ เอ่ยสิ่งที่ทั้งน่าหมั่นไส้ทั้งหน้าด้าน 

 

"แต่ข้ายังอยากฟังอีกเรื่อยๆ"

 

หากมันทำให้โลกิหน้าแดงฉ่าเป็นสีม่วงราวคนเขลา ก่อนจะยอมตามใจพี่ชาย เพราะตนอยากเอ่ยคำนั้นซ้ำไปซ้ำมาเท่ากับที่ที่ธอร์อยากสดับฟัง 

 

"ข้ารักท่าน" โลกิเอ่ยย้ำ "ข้า-รัก-ท่าน"

 

และรางวัลของคนที่ว่าง่ายนั้น จะมีอะไรที่ดีไปกว่ารอยยิ้มกว้างและนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามที่เป็นประกายดีใจของคนที่ตนรัก 

 

"ข้ารักท่าน..พี่ข้า" โลกิอดเอ่ยอีกไม่ได้ เขาอยากเอ่ยเป็นล้านครั้ง ทดแทนการกระทำและคำว่าเกลียดที่เคยพูดออกไป เขาอยากให้ธอร์มั่นใจว่าความรู้สึกของพี่ไม่ใช่ฝ่ายเดียว _"ข้ารักท่าน"_

 

ธอร์ยิ้มขำ โลกิขี้อ้อนกว่าปกติ ปากหวาน ไม่ใช่อะไรที่จะได้เห็นบ่อยๆ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ายื่นมือออกไปตรงกลางระหว่างท่อนเขาโค้งงอนสีครามคู่ใหญ่เพื่อยีผมสีดำของอีกฝ่ายจนยุ่ง ก่อนจะดึงร่างบางเข้ามากอดแน่น ฟุบใบหน้าลงกับผมนุ่มของอีกฝ่าย เอ่ยเสียงหนักแน่น

 

"ข้ารักเจ้าเช่นกัน โลกิ" 

 

โลกิเพิ่งเข้าใจเดี๋ยวนั้นเองว่าธอร์เชื่อในคำว่านิรันดร์ได้อย่างไร เพราะในยามนี้ ในอ้อมแขนร้อนของธอร์ เขาเองก็ไม่อาจคิดถึงชีวิตที่เลิกรักพี่ได้อีกต่อไป -- _ชีวิตเขา หัวใจของเขา เป็นของคนตรงหน้าในแบบที่คำว่านิรันดร์นั้นยังน้อยเกินไป_

 

"ข้ารักท่านมากกว่า.." โลกิงึมงำ ดื้อดึง 

 

"ใครบอก!" ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงดัง ดึงร่างน้องชายออก แล้วกอดอกเชิดหน้าขึ้นกระตุกยิ้ม "ข้านั้นรักเจ้ามากกว่า!" 

 

"แต่ข้ารักพี่ก่อน!" คนเป็นน้องเถียงกลับ ไม่ยอมแพ้ เขาต้องชนะอะไรสักอย่างซี่! เขารักพี่ถึงขนาดนี้!

 

"แต่ข้ารักเจ้าก่อน!" คนพี่ก็ไม่ยอมเช่นกัน เขารักโลกิ! รักยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งสิ้น! "เจ้าบอกเอง!"

 

โลกิทำแก้มป่องไม่พอใจ กำมือทุบหน้าอกของพี่ โวยวายเสียงเง้างอด "ท่านจำไม่ได้สักหน่อย!"

 

"ข้าอาจจำจูบแรกของเราไม่ได้" ธอร์จับมือสีครามที่ทุบอกตัวเองให้อยู่นิ่ง ดึงร่างบางเข้ามาชิดใกล้ กระตุกยิ้มโง่เขลามั่นอกมั่นใจ "แต่ข้าจำได้ว่าไม่เคยมีใครสำคัญกับข้าเช่นเจ้า"

 

โลกิร้อนผ่าว ถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อนคงไม่เชื่อ คงมีเสียงในหัวที่บอกว่าธอร์ปากหวานไปงั้น คนโง่ต่อให้ไม่โกหกก็ยังไม่ใช่ความจริง.. แต่ตอนนี้เขาเชื่อเต็มหัวใจ ทุกคำสัญญา ทุกคำสารภาพของพี่ 

"มากกว่าซีฟ?" เทพแสนกลถามเสียงหวานเชือดเฉือนไม่ยอมทิ้งลาย

 

"พอเลย" ธอร์ผลักไหล่น้องชายจนร่างบางต้องถอยหลัง "เจ้ารู้ว่าข้ารักเจ้าที่สุด.. รักเพียงเจ้า.."

 

โลกิเงยหน้าหัวเราะเสียงร่ารับคำ นัยน์ตาสีแดงมองพี่ชายหวานเยิ้ม พร้อมเผยรอยยิ้มจากหัวใจ

 

"ข้ารู้"

 

_เขาไม่กลัวอนาคตอีกต่อไป มันจะมืดมนยังไงก็ช่างมัน เขาไม่สนอีกแล้ว ในเมื่อเขารู้ว่าทุกอนาคตจะมีธอร์อยู่ข้างกาย_

 


	69. (+37) Only One Who Can

 

30 Days (+37) Only One Who Can

 

 

 

 

ธอร์ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาและเห็นน้องชายที่ควรยังอยู่ในอ้อมกอดกำลังนั่งแต่งตัวที่ข้างเตียง เมื่อเขาขยับทำเตียงยวบยาบ โลกิก็เอ่ยทั้งที่ยังหันหลังให้ น้ำเสียงจริงจังเป็นงานเป็นการไม่หวานหอมเหมือนค่ำคืนที่ผ่านมา

 

"ท่านพี่ว่างใช่มั้ย ดูเด็กๆให้ที ข้ากับฮาฟดันต้องจัดการเรื่องคืนร่างให้งูในห้องนี้ และไหนจะเรื่องตัดสินโทษขบวนการที่ค้าโยธันเด็กอีก ข้ากับฮาฟดันต้องหารือร่างสนธิสัญญากันว่าโยธันไฮม์ควรมีสิทธิมีเสียงแค่ไหน ที่สภาและคนของเราถึงจะไม่คิดคัดค้านและหาว่าปล่อยให้ยักษ์น้ำแข็งแทรกแซงมากไป"

 

"เจ้าจะไม่จู่ๆก็หนีข้าไปโยธันไฮม์ใช่หรือไม่?" ธอร์ลุกจากท่านอน ตาสว่างขึ้นมาทันใด รีบพลิกกายเข้าหา โอบแขนรอบเอวของคนที่นั่งข้างเตียง

 

คนรักในร่างสีครามเอียงตัวหันมาหา นัยน์ตาสีแดงก้มมองเขา ก่อนจะวางมือเย็นฉ่ำสีครามนั่นบนแก้ม 

 

"ถ้าข้าหนีท่าน.." โลกิยกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์ มือลดลงเล่นกับเสื้อผ้าของพี่ชายที่ยังอยู่ในท่านอนอย่างยั่วเย้า "ข้าจะพังสะพานไบฟรอสไปด้วยเลยดีมั้ย ท่านจะได้ตามข้ากลับไม่ได้ง่ายๆ'"

 

"โลกิ!"

 

เทพแสนกลเลิกสนใจที่จะจัดแต่งเสื้อผ้าตัวเองให้เสร็จ คลานกลับขึ้นเตียงทั้งที่เสื้อยังไม่ได้กลัดเข้าหากัน เรือนอกและบ่าเปลือยจากอาภรณ์ ฉายชัดถึงเสน่ห์ที่ยวนยั่ว มือสีครามกดบ่าของพี่ชายลงกับเตียง แล้วคลานขึ้นคร่อมร่างหนากำยำ แทรกเข่าขึ้นหว่างขาของธอร์ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าหายใจระโรยกับการรุกไล่ของน้องชาย  

 

"ข้าอยากเห็นท่านทุรนทุรายตามข้ากลับบ้านเหมือนสมัยก่อน คุกเข่าตรงหน้าข้า อ้อนวอนเหมือนที่อ้อนวอนยักษ์น้ำแข็งเพื่อข้า วิงวอนให้ข้ากลับไปหาท่าน 'โลกิ ยอดรัก กลับบ้านเถอะ ข้าคิดถึงเจ้า' ส่วนข้าก็จะทำเชิด บอกว่า 'ข้าไม่กลับหรอก! ข้าชอบที่นี่ ข้าจะเป็นกษัตริย์แห่งโยธันไฮม์!' แล้วท่านก็จะเหวี่ยงสายฟ้าของท่านจนข้าปลิวแล้วยึดร่างของข้าติดกับผนัง รวบมือข้าเข้าหากันด้วยมืออันกำยำของท่าน สั่งข้าว่า 'จะกลับๆดีๆหรือจะให้ข้าใช้กำลัง โลกิ' และอย่างที่รู้กันดี ข้านั้นพยศยิ่งกว่าม้าป่า พี่ก็เลยต้องใช้กำลังพาข้ากลับ... แบบที่ทำให้ข้าระทวย" 

 

เขี้ยวของโลกิงับคอของเขา และเป็นธอร์ที่ระทวยเสียเอง 

 

"เจ้าอยากได้เช่นนั้นรึ" ธอร์ถามระคนครางเสียงพร่าต่ำ นัยน์ตาสีนภาเม้มปิดเคลิ้มกับปลายนิ้วเย็นยะเยือกที่สอดเข้ามาใต้เสื้อ 

 

"โอ้.. ท่านพี่" โลกิเอ่ยปนเสียงหัวเราะ "ข้าอยากได้หลายอย่างเหลือเกิน"

 

และมือเย็นยะเยือกนั้นลดลงแกะกางเกงและเล่นกับสิ่งใต้นั้นอย่างช่ำชอง 

 

"โลกิ"

 

"อย่าหลั่งจนกว่าข้าจะสั่ง ท่านพี่" 

 

"โลกิ...!"

 

________________

 

ธอร์เหม่อมองไอวาร์ที่อยู่กับแฟนดรัลในสนามประลอง มือสีครามของร่างบางมีพรสวรรค์เรื่องมีด เพียงแฟนดรัลทำให้ดู ไอวาร์ก็ทำตามได้เลย ท่าทีคล่องแคล่วรวดเร็วคล้ายท่าทางการต่อสู้ของคนๆหนึ่ง

 

_โลกิ_

 

ตั้งแต่เด็กโลกิเกลียดอาวุธ ต่างจากเขาที่ไม่ต้องให้ท่านพ่อกดดันก็พร้อมจะหยิบจับทั้งขวาน ทั้งดาบ ทั้งค้อน เข้าโรมรันในสนามประลองกับครูฝึก ราวนั่นเป็นธรรมชาติของตน 

 

โลกินั้นจะยอมจับก็เพียงคันศร เกลียดหากมือจะต้องเปรอะเลือดด้วยอาวุธระยะประชิด ไม่ชอบทำร้ายสิ่งมีชีวิตและรู้สึกถึงความตายบนฝ่ามือ เกลียดสัมผัสของร่างที่เย็นยะเยือกลงเมื่อไร้ดวงวิญญาณ 

 

ช่วงชีวิตสิบกว่าปีแรก โอดินปล่อยให้ลูกชายทั้งสองฝึกปรือในสิ่งที่โปรดปราน ธอร์แทบไม่ได้แตะหนังสือ แตะเพียงอาวุธ และโลกิแตะเพียงหนังสือ แทบไม่ได้แตะอาวุธ 

 

จนเมื่อแค่นั้นไม่เพียงพอสำหรับว่าที่กษัตริย์ โอดินจึงมอบหมายหน้าที่ให้บรรดาครูหลวงเคี่ยวเข็ญบุตรทั้งสองในสิ่งที่ขาด

 

มาคิดย้อนดู ธอร์ก็ใคร่สงสัยว่าหากโลกิเป็นน้องชายแท้ๆที่ท่านพ่อไม่ได้วาดฝันให้ครองโยธันไฮม์ โลกิจะไม่ต้องทำในสิ่งที่ฝืนใจหรือไม่ ท่านพ่อจะอนุญาตให้น้องจมอยู่กับหนังสือและรับบทบาทเป็นที่ปรึกษาหรือเสนาธิการไปโดยปริยายหรือเปล่า เป็นในสิ่งที่เขาขาดหายและไม่มีวันเทียบเท่า เติมเต็มแอสการ์ดให้สมบูรณ์

 

บางทีหากไม่มีการเปรียบเทียบระหว่างเขากับโลกิ น้องอาจจะสบายใจกว่า บัลลังก์และตำแหน่งกษัตริย์ไม่ได้เป็นความปรารถนาที่แท้จริงของโลกิมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร โลกิชอบอิสรภาพ ชอบทำในสิ่งที่ต่างจากขนบ ชอบคิดนอกกรอบ หากเมื่อถูกบังคับให้ทำในสิ่งที่ไม่อยาก ถูกเคี่ยวกรำพร้อมกับคำกรอกหูว่าเพื่อเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการเป็นกษัตริย์ โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองควรได้รางวัล ควรได้บางสิ่งตอบแทน สิ่งที่ไม่ใช่คำเหยียดหยามว่าเหตุใดจึงไม่มีพรสวรรค์เป็นนักรบเช่นพี่ชาย

 

โลกิเคยฝันว่าอยากเป็นวีรบุรุษ ใช้เวทมนตร์และคลังความรู้ในหัวช่วยเหลือผู้คนราวภูตจากพงไพรในตำนานของชาวเอล์ฟ เคยอยากเป็นสิ่งนั้นมากกว่าราชาหลายเท่าตัว

 

เป็นเขาเองที่โอ้อวดว่าราชานั้นต่างหากที่ถือว่าเป็นเกียรติอันสูงสุด แม้แต่วีรบุรุษก็ต้องก้มหัวและคุกเข่าให้กษัตริย์มิใช่หรือ.. แม้แต่เจ้าที่เป็นน้องก็ต้องคุกเข่ารับใช้ข้า เมื่อข้าได้บัลลังก์มาครอบครอง หากเจ้าไม่ชอบเป็นรองข้า ก็ทำให้พ่อภูมิใจมากกว่าข้าสิ หากเจ้าอยากให้ข้าคุกเข่าให้ เจ้าก็เอาชนะข้าให้ได้สิ โลกิ 

 

เขาทำให้มันเป็นการแข่งขันเอง ทั้งที่รู้ดีแก่ใจว่าตนจะชนะ หลงระเริงกับการเป็นที่หนี่ง การได้รับคำชมจากบิดา และท่าทีฮึดฮัดน่ารักน่าหยอกของน้องที่ไม่พอใจยามพ่ายแพ้ เป็นความเกรี้ยวกราดที่ไม่มีใครเรียกจากโลกิได้นอกจากพี่ชาย แต่แล้ววันหนึ่ง อย่างช้าๆ โลกิก็เลิกพยายามจะแข่งกับเขา หันไปทำในสิ่งที่ตนถนัดกับแม่และเขาไม่มีวันเทียบได้อย่างเวทมนตร์แทน ยอมรับกับใครต่อใครว่าธอร์นั้นสมควรจะได้เป็นกษัตริย์กว่า ทั้งที่ภายในใจรู้สึกอีกอย่าง... ไม่ใช่ก่อนหน้านี้ธอร์ไม่รู้เรื่องพวกนี้ ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่รู้ว่าน้องคิดว่าเขาฉลาดและใจเย็นไม่พอจะเป็นกษัตริย์แทนท่านพ่อ ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่รู้ว่าน้องอยากนั่งบนบัลลังก์ไม่แพ้เขา แต่เขาแค่ไม่คิดมันให้มากพอ และปัดมันออกจากหัวว่าเป็นเรื่องไร้สาระ เดี๋ยวโลกิก็เลิกเหลวไหลเองเมื่อเขาได้ครองราชย์ 

 

หลายอย่างที่หากมองย้อนกลับไป ธอร์ได้เห็นชัดแจ้งเต็มสองตาว่าตนเป็นพี่ที่ห่วยแตกเพียงใด.. นี่ยังไม่นับที่เขาลวนลามน้องและจำไม่ได้ 

 

"โว้ว!" 

 

ธอร์หลบมีดที่ปลิวมาเหมือนกรรมตามสนองที่เคยทำอะไรไม่ดีไว้กับน้องชาย เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าสะดุ้งหลบจนหลุดออกจากผวังค์ เบิกตากว้างมองไอวาร์ที่ยิ้มแหยๆให้พร้อมลดแขนลง ไม่ผิดแน่ว่ามีดบินดังกล่าวมาจากเด็กชายในลานประลอง 

 

"ไอวาร์! ทำอะไรของเจ้า! นี่มันเจ้าชายของแอสการ์ด!" ซิกกี้ปิดหนังสือแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนตวาดเสียงดังใส่น้องชาย ตาเบิกกว้างด้วยความตะหนกตกใจ 

 

ธอร์หันมองโยธันเด็กคนพี่แล้วถึงนึกขึ้นได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายนั่งอ่านหนังสือของแอสการ์ดอยู่ข้างกายเขามาตลอดเช้า เฝ้าน้องชายของตนที่ตีสนิทแฟนดรัลเร็วปานสายฟ้าอย่างห่างๆและห่วงๆ

 

_ช่างเหมือนโลกิ_

 

สมัยก่อนก็แบบนี้เช่นกัน เขามัวแต่สนใจการต่อสู้ สนใจซีฟ สนใจสิ่งต่างๆรอบกาย แล้วก็ลืมไปว่ามีน้องชายอ่านหนังสืออยู่ข้างๆอย่างเงียบงัน บางครั้งเขาสะดุ้งเมื่อโลกิเปิดปากพูด ทำเอาอยากเขม่นตาถามว่า 'เจ้าอยู่ตรงนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่' อยู่บ่อยๆ

 

"แม่ทัพแห่งแอสการ์ดต่างหาก!" ไอวาร์ตะโกนเถียงพี่ชาย "แถมเขาไม่เป็นอะไรสักหน่อย! เจ้าอย่าโวยวายนักเลยน่า" 

 

"มันก็เสียมารยาทอยู่ดี เจ้าอยากให้แอสการ์ดยกทัพไปโยธันไฮม์หรือไง!? แม่ยังลำบากไม่พออีกหรอ?" ซิกกี้ย่ำเท้าลงไปหาน้องแบบโมโห ถ้าทำได้ก็อยากกระชากคอเสื้อน้องพากลับโยธันไฮม์เสียเดี๋ยวนั้้น

 

"อย่าว่าน้องเจ้าเลย ข้าเองนี่แหละดันท้าเขาโง่ๆเอง น่าจะรู้ว่าเจ้าหนูนี่ใจกล้าจริง" แฟนดรัลฉีกยิ้มกว้างพยายามประณีประนอม เอาตัวบังสองพี่น้องยักษ์น้ำแข็งออกจากกัน ปรามทัพของเด็กทั้งคู่ ร่างกายทั้งคู่อาจจะสูงใหญ่เหมือนวัยรุ่นแอซิร์ แต่จริงๆก็แค่เด็กที่เสียงยังไม่แตกหนุ่ม 

 

"แฟนดรัลบอกว่าธอร์ไม่มีวันโดนใครแทงด้วยมีด ปายังไงก็ไม่โดน ข้าก็แค่อยากพิสูจน์เฉยๆว่าจริงหรือเปล่า" ไอวาร์ชะโงกหน้าจากหลังแฟนดรัล แลบลิ้นปลิ้นตาใส่พี่ชาย

 

"เจ้าเลิกเรียกชื่อพวกเขาห้วนๆได้มั้ย" ซิกกี้ถามอย่างหงุดหงิดที่น้องลามปามเหล่าคนสำคัญของแอสการ์ดไม่ยอมหยุด พวกเขาอาจเป็นแขกแต่ก็ถือว่าเป็นตัวแทนจากโยธันไฮม์ด้วย ถ้าทำอะไรที่ไม่ดีลงไป เผ่าพันธุ์เขาทั้งหมดก็อาจต้องรับกรรมแทน เพียงแต่ไอวาร์ไม่เคยสนใจเรื่องแบบนั้น ชอบทำอะไรตามใจตัวเองไม่คิดหน้าคิดหลัง เพราะงี้เขาถึงไม่เห็นด้วยเท่าไหร่ที่ท่านทวดฮาฟดันจะให้น้องมาด้วย 

 

"แฟนดรัลกับธอร์ยังไม่เห็นว่าอะไรข้า!" 

 

"นั่นเพราะพวกเขาระอาเจ้าต่างหาก!"

 

"เขาระอาพี่กันต่างหาก!"

 

สิ้นคำนั้น ต่างฝ่ายต่างร้อนและหมดความอดทนลงพร้อมกัน ซิกกี้ยื่นมือเสกแท่งน้ำแข็งออกมา พร้อมกับไอวาร์ที่คว้ามีดอีกเล่มที่แอบเหน็บไว้ข้างหลังขึ้น สองพี่น้องเงื้อมอาวุธในมือและขว้างออกไป แท่งน้ำแข็งแหลมสวนทางกับคมมีด อาวุธต่างมุ่งตรงเข้าหาเด็กโยธันทั้งสอง

 

เคร้ง! เปรี๊ยะ!

 

มีดถูกท่อนแขนของธอร์ปัดตกก่อนถึงตัวซิกกี้ และน้ำแข็งถูกแฟนดรัลเอาดาบฟันเป็นสองท่อนตกแตกแทบเท้าไอวาร์

 

"พลังเหลือล้นกันซะจริง" แฟนดรัลบ่นกลั้วหัวเราะจาง เก็บดาบลงในฝักและยื่นมือออกไปยีหัวของไอวาร์ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นขยับยิ้มให้ธอร์ที่หน้าบึ้งตึง "ถ้าท่านกับโลกิตอนเด็กๆเป็นงี้ พวกข้าคงสนุกใช่ย่อย!" 

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่ได้ตอบเพื่อน ทว่าหันหลังหรี่สายตาตำหนิโยธันคนพี่ จับบ่าสีครามของซิกกี้แน่น เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำจริงจัง "อย่าทำแบบนั้นอีก.. เจ้าควรจะปกป้องน้อง" 

 

ซิกกี้กัดริมฝีปากตัวเอง นัยน์ตาสีแดงเหลือบผ่านร่างของธอร์ไปยังน้องชายที่ตีหน้าตกใจหน่อยๆ ไอวาร์ก้มลงจ้องมองมีดและแท่งน้ำแข็งบนพื้น ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาพี่ชายแบบหวาดๆ ไม่กล้าพูดอะไรขึ้นมาก่อน ไม่นึกว่าพี่ชายจะเอาจริง ตั้งใจทำร้ายตน ซิกกี้มักจะใจเย็นกว่านั้น โมโหขี้หงุดหงิดขี้บ่นแต่ไม่เคย... ไม่เคยลงมือกับเขา

 

"ข้าไม่ได้..." ซิกกี้เอ่ยเสียงแผ่วขณะจ้องน้องกลับ แต่ก็ไม่อาจพูดออกมาเต็มปากเต็มคำเมื่อเห็นสายตาหวาดหวั่นที่ยังตกอกตกใจของไอวาร์ จึงหลบสายตาและเชยหน้าขึ้นสบตาธอร์แทน น้ำเสียงสั่นเครือหลุดออกจากริมฝีปากคราม "ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจทำแบบนั้น" 

 

"ข้ารู้ แต่เจ้าต้องใจเย็นกว่านี้" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าสั่งสอน พลันรู้สึกแก่ลงเท่าตัวเมื่อต้องรับบทเป็นผู้ใหญ่ขึ้นมา ทั้งที่เหมือนไม่กี่ปีก่อน ตัวเองนี่แหละที่ยังโดนใครต่อใครตำหนิว่าใช้แต่อารมณ์ "ข้านึกว่าระหว่างเจ้าสองพี่น้อง เจ้าเป็นคนที่ใจเย็นเสียอีก"

 

"ข้าแค่กลัวพวกท่าน-- กลัวแอสการ์ดจะ---" ซิกกี้ไม่กล้าเอ่ยสิ่งที่คิดออกมาดังๆ ตั้งแต่เกิดมารู้ความ โยธันที่เหลือรอดบนดวงดาวบอกกับเขาเสมอว่าให้เกรงกลัวพวกเทพแอซิร์ เผ่าพันธุ์บ้าสงครามที่หมายจะกดขี่โยธันไฮม์ไปตลอดกาล เผ่าพันธุ์ที่ทำให้ดาวโยธันไฮม์เหลือเพียงน้ำแข็งและความหนาวเหน็บ ทั้งที่สมัยก่อนเคยรุ่งโรจน์ เคยเป็นหนึ่ง เคยมีแสงสว่าง พืชพันธุ์ ทองคำ อัญมณี เคยมีดาวบริวาร เคยมีกองทัพอันเกรียงไกร เคยมีหีบเหมันต์เป็นขุมพลังที่แจกจ่ายไปทั่วทั้งดาว

 

ธอร์อาจไม่ฉลาดหรืออ่านคนเก่งเช่นว่าที่ชายา แต่ก็ไม่ได้ซื่อเกินกว่าจะอ่านสีหน้าเด็กที่อายุน้อยกว่าเป็นสิบรอบไม่ได้ 

 

"ข้าสัญญาว่าไม่ว่าเจ้ากับน้องจะทำอะไร ข้าจะไม่ยอมให้แอสการ์ดยกทัพไปโยธันไฮม์เพื่อทำร้ายใครทั้งนั้น" ธอร์บอกตบมือลงบนบ่าของซิกกี้ที่เตี้ยกว่าไม่กี่คืบ "และต่อให้ไอวาร์หรือเจ้าทำร้ายข้าจนเลือดอาบ โลกิก็คงอ้อนให้ข้ายกโทษให้พวกเจ้าอยู่ดี.. แถมแผลนิดเดียวไม่กระเทือนใครหรอกจริงมั้ย.." เมื่อสีหน้าเด็กชายยังไม่ดีขึ้น เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าจึงโน้มตัวกระซิบด้วยรอยยิ้มกระเซ้า"ข้าจะบอกความลับให้ ถ้าข้าได้แผลโลกิก็จะทำแผลให้ข้า และข้าถือว่านั่นเป็นเรื่องดี" 

 

ซิกกี้มองรอยยิ้มของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ายามเอ่ยถึงเจ้าชายโลกิและไม่อาจละสายตาออกจากมัน 

 

"ส่วนเจ้าก็อย่าเป็นตัวยุ่งนัก" แฟนดรัลยื่นแขนออกไปคล้องคอไอวาร์ ดึงให้ร่างครามเข้ามาใกล้กระซิบกระซาบข้างหู "เชื่อฟังพี่ของเจ้าบ้าง เรียกข้าแฟนดรัลน่ะไม่เป็นไร ข้าให้ตีสนิทได้ตามสบาย แต่กับธอร์เจ้าควรจะให้เกียรติหน่อย.. เขาเป็นคนสำคัญของเจ้าชายพวกเจ้าเชียวนะ" 

 

"งั้นข้าจะเรียกธอร์ว่าท่านแม่ทัพ!"

 

"ทำไมล่ะ" แฟนดรัลถามตัวป่วน

 

"ก็เขาแข็งแกร่ง! เป็นแม่ทัพ! แล้วก็ไม่เคยมีใครแทงได้! ข้าอยากเป็นเหมือนธอร์!" 

 

ธอร์ปล่อยบ่าของซิกกี้และหันหลังไปมองไอวาร์ หัวเราะเสียงร่วน "เรื่องข้าไม่มีวันโดนแทงน่ะแฟนดรัลก็พูดไปเรื่อย ข้าโดนคนๆหนึ่งแทงออกจะบ่อย ตั้งแต่เด็กยันโต" 

 

นัยน์ตาสีแดงของโยธันคนน้องเป็นประกายขึ้นมาทันใด คำถามดังออกมาโดยไม่ต้องปริปาก ตาโตแวววาวอยากรู้อยากเห็น

 

"ก็มีแค่คนเดียว" แฟนดรัลผิวปากแซว "แค่คนเดียว~" 

 

"ความผิดใครถ้าไม่ใช่คนที่ชักชวนให้เขาจับมีดอย่างเจ้า" ธอร์เก็บมีดบนพื้นโยนกลับให้แฟนดรัลที่รับอย่างคล่องแคล่ว

 

"ก็ต้องมีใครสักคนสอนเขา" แอซิร์นักรักบอกกับอดีตรัชทายาทด้วยรอยยิ้มกวนๆ  "แถมความดีความชอบที่โลกิดันเก่งกาจกว่าข้าซะอีก ข้าคงรับไว้เองไม่ได้ใช่มั้ยล่ะ.. เพราะมีท่านเป็นเป้าต่างหาก โลกิถึงได้ช่ำชองขนาดนี้" 

 

"เจ้าชายโลกิหรือที่แทงท่านแม่ทัพธอร์ได้เพียงคนเดียว?" ซิกกี้ส่งเสียงถามอยากรู้อยากเห็นไม่ต่างจากน้องชาย

 

"ใช่.." แฟนดรัลตอบเด็กชายทั้งคู่ก่อนฉีกยิ้มขยิบตาให้ธอร์ "เกี่ยวกับทั้งเรื่องความสามารถแล้วก็... ความพิเศษล่ะนะ" 

 

"ข้าอยากฟัง!" ไอวาร์โผลเข้าเขย่าแขนนักรักแห่งแอสการ์ด "เล่าให้ข้าฟังหน่อยนะ นะ นะ" 

 

"เจ้าจะเบื่อซะเปล่าๆ" แฟนดรัลมองโยธันตัวป่วนอย่างขำๆ

 

"ถ้าเป็นไปได้ข้าก็อยากรู้เหมือนกัน ท่านแฟนดรัล" ซิกกี้เดินมาอ้อนเข้าให้อีกคน เด็กชายสนอกสนใจเรื่องราวเกี่ยวกับเจ้าชายและผู้ช่วยชีวิตของตน  

 

"ธอร์ช่วยข้าที! ถึงข้าจะเก่งเรื่องป้อยอสาวแต่ข้าไม่เก่งเรื่องเล่านิทานดูแลเด็กหรอกนะ!" แฟนดรัลโอดครวญ

 

ธอร์หัวเราะและตบบ่าเพื่อน 

 

"เจ้าก็ยังไม่เคยบอกข้าว่าทำยังไงโลกิถึงยอมจับมีด ทั้งที่ข้ากับท่านแม่ยังทำไม่ได้.. โดนท่านพ่อดุแค่ไหนก็จะจับแต่ธนู ใช้แต่เวทมนตร์"

 

"นี่ข้าต้องเล่าเอาใจเด็กโข่งอีกคนรึ" แฟนดรัลรำพัน

 

"เป็นคำสั่ง" ธอร์บอกด้วยรอยยิ้ม "เล่ามาเถอะ"

 

"ก็ได้ ก็ได้.." แฟนดรัลพึมพำก่อนจะยิ้มแล้วยักไหล่อย่างยอมแพ้ "ห้ามบอกโลกิล่ะว่าข้าเล่า!"

 

หนึ่งแอซิร์สองโยธันต่างพร้อมใจผงกหัวกันงึกงัก

 

 

 


End file.
